Adventures of Life on Radcliffe Way
by wolverinacullen
Summary: They fell in love and dared to change the order of the world they live in, now follow Clawd and Draculaura through their lives and adventures in forbitten romance. Other pairings/characters included. Continued in SECRETS OF RADCLIFFE WAY
1. I Think, I Do

**I Think, I Do**

_Clawd has something on his mind. *ClawdxDraculaura fluff*_

When Draculaura opened her locker after class, she was surprised to find one single, perfect, beautiful black rose resting on her books. She glanced about curiously before picking it up. A thin strip of paper was wrapped around it, and curiously, she unfolded it.

_Meet me in the park just after dusk. -C_

A smile slowly spread across her lips, like the opening of a night blooming flower. She laughed softly and clutched it to her chest, bubbly with anticipation. Quickly, she shoved her books in her bag and raced off after Clawdeen.

"Draculaura, I...no..." Clawd exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair, "Draculaura...Lala...no..."

He sunk onto the bench and put his face in his hands. He _wanted_ to tell her everything he felt, he just didn't know how to put it into work.

She sprang up to him, her eyes sparkling and bright. He grinned and reached out to her, bringing her into a warm-and a bit tight-hug. She batted her eyelashes softly as she drew back, her fangs visible in her smile.

"I missed you" he blurted, and almost slapped his forehead.

"I missed you" she murmured, almost shyly. She seemed to anticipate what he had to say-then again, the rose hadn't exactly been discreet...

"Did you...have something to tell me?" She glanced at him. He could almost feel the way her nerves sang. He was sure she could hear how fiercely his heart pounded with nervousness.

"I've never done this before..." He sort of blushed, looking away and then back to her. He noticed the way she nervously bit her lip, unintentionally showing almost all of her fangs. He took her hand in his and murmured, "You're a treasure, Draculaura. And I wanna be that guy that treats you like a precious jewel. When we're apart...I miss you, and I didn't think I could miss anybody the way I miss you. And after a lot of thinking...I've come to a conclusion."

There was a blissful smile on her face, waiting for him to continue.

"I think I love you."

A bright smile cracked over her face and she blushed, turning her face just a bit. Her fingers locked with his, showing no signs of rejection, just hesitation. After a long moment, she said, "Me too. I mean, you...I think I love you too..."

He squeezed her hand softly and murmured, "What if...I told you I didn't think..?"

"That's sort of impossible-...oh, you mean about that."

He nodded.

"Then I guess I'd have to tell you, I don't think either."

"...so I love you."

Despite his hesitation, she linked her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I love you too, Clawd."


	2. Safe Haven

**Safe Haven**

_Clawd has a talent for showing up when he's needed._

The first time, I'd thought it was bad luck. The second time I got stuck in the rain, it felt like Fate was seriously messing with me. I grasped in my bag and grabbed my textbook, opening it over my head, and though it provided little shelter from the pouring rain, it was better than nothing. I managed to scurry across the street before my shoe caught on the curb, and I was sent to the ground, scraping my palms and tearing the knee of my leggings. I shifted and sat there for a moment, not so much stunned at how much worse the day had suddenly gotten, but the fact that it had happened at all. After last time, I should've never gone anywhere without an umbrella. Slowly, I gathered my text and closed it, several of the pages soaked. Water had soaked into my clothes and made for a dripping wet journey home. I'd managed to trudge to the next corner, wiping the corners of my eyes as they smarted, when _his car_ pulled up.

He rolled down the window and leaned out, "You have _really_ bad luck with storms, Draculaura."

I didn't even need to do more than look at him sheepishly, or define why I was horribly soaked. He shrugged off his jacket and rested it over the passenger seat, "Come on, climb in."

I ran around the side of the car and ducked in, his jacket falling over my shoulders like a blanket. He rolled up the window and turned up the heater just a little, "Where to?"

I didn't have to be home for a good while, since my little journey to the library was cut short..."Your place?"

He nodded and continued the short drive to his house. It was pretty quiet, considering he had five brothers and sisters, but the sound of people sounded much better than the sound of rain. No sooner had I stepped through the door than I was met with noise.

"Draculaura!" Howleen yelled.

"Oh my god Lala, are you okay?" Clawdeen rushed to my side.

Their parents echoed the sentiment and asked if I would stay for a while, just to stay out of the storm. I agreed, politely but eagerly, and Clawdeen lead me up to her room. Once in dry clothes, Clawdeen sat me down and crossed her arms over her chest, "My brother has a way of showing up when you're in trouble."

"He didn't cause the rainstorm, Clawdeen" I laughed.

"He's trying to play knight-in-shining-armor you know."

"Knights are too uptight."

"You know what I mean."

I didn't answer. I hadn't told Clawdeen about the first time he'd saved me from the rain, but I was sure it had been spread around his house. She sat down beside me and slung an arm over my shoulders, "Just know, if he breaks your heart or anything, I'll break him in two."

"He won't. He is _your_ brother."

She smiled and hugged me lightly. With a quiet knock, the werewolf in question appeared in the doorway, "Sorry...the rain's let up, want me to take you home Draculaura?"

I grabbed my wet bag and plastic bag full of wet clothes, "Sure Clawd. But you don't have to call me Draculaura all the time."

He shrugged, "It's pretty."

I felt my face heat. It felt like it surged from my toes to my skull. I wished I could've seen the look on my face. Then, he added, quieter, "Just like you."

I could've melted. Clawd went to get the keys and I leaned on Clawdeen's desk, a wide, dreamy smile having taken up most of my features.

"Scratch that, I've _never_ seen Clawd like this...are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm perfect."

Clawdeen shook her head, "Well, at least it'll be _you_ for a sister."

Her words only added to the bubbly joy building to a crescendo in my chest. My heart was floating on air. I felt the happiest I'd ever been!

I slipped out into the hall as Clawd returned. He smiled and offered his hand, "Ready?"

I hoped the word had a double meaning as I put my hand in his and locked our fingers, "I've been for a while."

With the touch, the crescendo in my heart was met, and it seemed to leap into my throat and scream throughout my body, _CLAWD WOLF IS MY BOYFRIEND!_

**End**


	3. Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

_In which Clawd shows his affection._

He sat on the stairs separating the first and second floor of the high school, his history notes open across his legs. He was zoning out, looking at the words but not comprehending them.

Like clockwork, a tiny figure came up beside him and snuggled into his side. He smiled and slipped his arm around her, "Hey Draculaura."

"Hello." She rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering in that ever so sweetly sleepy manner. He couldn't help but smile a bit more, rubbing a little warmth into her arm, "You feeling okay?"

"Yep" she smiled, "Just had a late night studying."

"So did Clawdeen."

She started to nod off against his side and he couldn't help but shield her from the rest of the school's prying eyes. Also like clockwork, Frankie came walking up to them, "Hey Clawd!" She noticed Draculaura sleeping and gave a wide smile, "Resting up for that Biteology test?"

"You could say that."

That night, Draculaura in her coffin bed, her feet curled under her and Count Fabulous curled up on her pillow while she brushed her hair. "and he walked me home, isn't that romantic? He's been every day this whole week! This is so perfect, Count Fabulous!" She sprawled across her bed, going to be face to face with the bat, "And you know what?"

The bat stared at her, as if waiting for her continuation.

She whispered as if she was telling him a great secret, "He told me he loves me when we met at the park the other day."

The bat perked up and chattered, flapping his wings but not taking off. She giggled and sat up, placing her brush on her bedside table and climbing out for a moment, "He really loves me, Count Fabulous. He really, really loves me."

She went to the window and sat down, bringing out her notebook and sitting down at her window seat, pulling back the curtains to reveal the glowing full moon. She cracked open the window and listened to the sounds of distant howling.

Midway through the night, with Count Fabulous fast asleep on his perch, she started to feel the night air on her exposed arm. She cracked open her eyes to find that her coffin had been opened as well as the window. She sat up, instantly terrified, and calmed when she saw the sleeping figure next to her coffin.

Clawd had climbed in and with the loyalty of a puppy, curled up at her bedside and had fallen asleep there. She nudged him gently, "Clawd. Clawd."

He made a soft sound, like a dog's purr, an almost 'what?'

She moved aside in the coffin and nudged him again. There wasn't _much_ room, but there was enough. He blinked his sleepy golden brown eyes and climbed in without hesitation, falling back asleep against her side, though she had to rise to shut the window once more. She turned back to the werewolf sleeping in her bed and shook her head, glancing to the now-awake Count Fabulous, "My boyfriend's a golden retriever."

The bat made a sound like a laugh and watched as Draculaura climbed back in and was quickly enveloped by fur and a warm, sleep-induced-cuddling wolf.

**End**


	4. I Give You Forever

**I Give You Forever, and Want Nothing in Return**

**_*Slightly M, but based on my philosophy...strong T*_**

There was just something about being with Clawd that made me feel pretty. I don't just mean ordinarily pretty, because usually, minus my makeup troubles, I knew I was pretty. I had that much confidence. But, it was a different kind of pretty...the kind where you knew someone looked at you and loved what they saw. When his hands would lock with mine, I felt...complete, and he didn't have to stare at my body to let me know he thought I was beautiful. I didn't need jewels and flowers to know that every time he looked into the crowds at one of his games, he was looking at me.

I wasn't quite worried about having Clawd alone to myself in his house, but metaphorical bats fluttered in my stomach.

"Kinda nice...isn't it?" he murmured, his arm around my shoulders as we cuddled together on the couch, "Want me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine" I said, feeling my cheeks warm slightly.

He laughed softly, "Yes, you are."

His fingers lightly toyed with my hair, a broad smile on his face, "You make me happy."

I blushed even more, "I could only hope."

He took my chin and guided my gaze back to his, his lips meeting mine softly. I melted as his hand cupped my face and his hand rested on my back. After a long moment of kissing, he pressed his nose to mine softly, "You know I love you?"

Even as a rhetorical question, I nodded and pressed my lips to his again softly. When my father found out I'd been seeing Clawd, at first, he'd been angry. He'd said it had gone against our nature. Then, as he thought aloud, he knew I'd been prone to that from the start. His words after that had haunted me, _even unintentionally, he will break your heart one day. Werewolves don't live forever._ In the Romeo and Juliet fashion, my heart had been broken. Shattered. I mourned the eventual loss of our love with Count Fabulous in my room late the night before, but it gave me a clearer head. We did have centuries at least, and that was what we needed to cherish. In that time, we could figure something out. There had to be a way to be together forever, and if there wasn't...I was determined to never love again.

His lips tenderly trailed from my lips down my neck. He nipped my skin, making me jump and startling me from my thoughts. I chuckled halfheartedly, "You know I'm supposed to do that."

"Well...you know you're just so sweet..." he inhaled, "Lovely like the lilacs and nightshade you smell like..."

I had spent so long without true love. The weight of the feelings was on my heart. I stroked my fingers through his hair and brought him back to kissing me, and allowed him to pull me against his chest as our kissing got more passionate. It seemed like instinct knew what to do; I stroked his hair and caressed down his chest and earned low, rumbling sounds of approval. The leash I kept on myself most of the time fell away, and I kissed him back with reckless, wild abandon. It felt so good to just be free, to give in to everything I felt. He pulled back suddenly, panting, "Wait..."

I was pinned between his body and the back of the couch. I was incredibly tempted to say _I'm not going anywhere_, but the look on his face made me think better. His strong arms on either side of me, as if trapping me in a cage, trembled. His eyes warred with animalistic lust and fear. He braced himself within touching distance, but not touching, and some deep rooted instinct inside me brought me to caress his face. He looked at me as my fingers glided from his temple down his jaw, "Draculaura..." His hand closed over mine, and he brought my wrist, where my pulse would be, to his lips softly before pulling away, "You should go."

"No." He seemed surprised by my firm stubborn-ness. "Kiss me again."

"It won't be kissing if I do it again."

"I know."

His intense look faded with his sigh. He looked at me with sorrow, his hands moving from where he'd put them back on either side of me, braced against the couch, to holding my face once more, "Listen to me, I don't know how it would work. I could hurt you, and believe me, I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Is what _I_ want important?"

"Of course." The pieces seemed to click in his mind slowly, and he smiled a bit sheepishly, "You actually want me? The guy who sheds on the furniture? The smart jock?"

"The man I love?" I stroked his face again. He made the wolf-version of a purr and looked at me, his eyes suddenly more yellow than brown, "If I lose control...I can't promise I'll be gentle."

"I can't promise I will be either."

He groaned softly, his mouth covering mine feverishly. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He held my face a moment longer before his hands caressed my body, one at a time. I shivered. He pulled away again, and I was about to protest when he grinned, "We're going upstairs. I won't have my family walking in at the wrong moment."

I blushed, but couldn't stop myself from playfully crawling toward him and hooking my legs on either side of his waist. He chuckled and scooped me up, one arm supporting me while he toyed with my hair.

Our lips locked again, and by the time he'd gotten to his door, both of us were panting and almost clawing at each other. If there was a kissing competition, Clawd and I would win. I doubted anyone else felt this kind of fireworks when they kissed.

Gently, he rested me on his bed and went to shut the door, locking it. He stared at me and exhaled, leaning on the door, "This is too dangerous."

"I'm pretty durable you know."

"Still-"

"I promise. Even if you do, I won't notice, I'm sure."

He looked at me, and suddenly, I sensed his self-consciousness of his shedding. I felt incredibly self-conscious at the moment myself, mostly because of how pushy I was being. I felt...cheap. Incredibly dime cheap. For some reason, that coupled with what I knew was unintentional rejection made me lower my eyes and try to prevent tears from spilling out, "You're wonderful, Clawd. I couldn't really care less if you shed on the furniture, or on me for that matter...maybe I should go."

"You know I don't want you to do that."

What was I supposed to say to voice my feelings? _I'm sorry I've thrown myself at you? Innocence is supposed to be golden, and I've just showed you I have my own ideas? You don't want me, clearly, because I behave like a dime whore._ With each thought of how much I loathed myself at the moment, the more the tears stung my eyes until they dripped down my cheeks. Suddenly, he was at my side and he brushed them away, "Stop crying, please..."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about! Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are Draculaura? How much it hurts to see you cry?" He pulled me into a soft kiss before his lips gently caressed my tears off my cheeks, "Are you sure, though? If this is a risk you're willing to take, then I'm more than happy to...hell, I'd love to." I looked at him in complete confusion. He smiled sheepishly again, "I've wanted you for a really long time. When you stayed over here with Clawdeen...it took a lot of effort not to go up to you while you were in the kitchen...I didn't want to scare you off. I wanna make you my mate, like my parents are. I want us to spend our whole lives together."

I whispered, "I know exactly what you mean."

There was no more talking; no more needed to be said. I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it off, caressing the soft fur on his chest. He unbuttoned my vest first, then my shirt, and piece by piece, we discarded each others' clothes and kissed and caressed the exposed skin. While the logical part of me went into a panic, the instinctual part of myself had taken over. I kissed him with the heat of the love in my heart for him, and felt the same from him. He gently braced my hips and looked into my eyes, "Are you ready?"

"More than I've ever been..."

With a nearly growl-like sound, he clutched me and entered slowly. I could tell it took all of his self control to keep himself from giving in to his instincts, but that in itself was...so unbelievably sexy. He waited for a moment, keeping almost completely still as he felt my body tremble and my fingers caress his soft fur, before we both gave in to our instincts.

When his parents got home, we were lounging in bed together, having dressed in a hurry after he said he heard Clawdeen's CD playing in the car. The room had been 'aired out' so no traces of our...events remained. He told me I looked perfect. After that, he could've told me the sky was orange and I'd have believed him.

I was in a light sleep on his chest when Clawdeen burst in.

Clawd smirked, "Yes little sister?"

Her eyes went wide. She closed the door and almost growled, "You two didn't...oh you so did! You so did! Oh god!" She put her face in her hand and after a moment, looked back at me, "Lala?"

I actually laughed and buried my face in Clawd's chest, "Don't you go spreading this, okay? It's just between us..."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Trust me, this isn't leaving this room."

The moment she left, Clawd got up and locked the door again. He pulled back the blanket and placed me under, then wrapped his arms around me in a tight, warm hold, "Nobody's gonna mind if you get home late, will they?"

I shook my head and rested on his arm. Even though I was sure with him so close I wouldn't sleep, the sweet sound of his heart beating against my back set the music of my soul. I promised him and myself something, at that very moment. _I will give you eternity, Clawd Wolf. One way or another. And I ask for nothing in return; your love is enough._

**_End_**


	5. Human Apocalypse AU

**Human Apocalypse**

**_*set shortly after the second Monster High book-AU*_**

The families scrambled to gather their belongings and run. The Jekyll family had been the first out, followed by Blue, and then in a rush, most of the families left Salem. Cleo's family bunkered down, and some of the boys had tried to stay behind to form an all out revolution. Deuce had done his share holding back the humans from destroying their homes, but he was centered around Cleo.

Draculaura's family left in several different cars, but she couldn't go yet. Not until she knew the Wolfs had left. Despite the house being entirely bare, she lingered with her father on the lower level. Her hands trembled as she clung to her cell phone. Every time the screen went dark, she brought it back to life, waiting for those simple words that would ease the anxiety building into a panic.

_Please...just read one new message...please..._ Tears smarted in her eyes and spilled over her cheeks, her hands trembling as she curled into a ball in the center of the belfry. _Please be alright. Please be safe. Clawdeen, Howleen, Nico...Clawd. _Shouts lined the street. Her father's voice called her name. Glass smashed repeatedly. She bolted upright and backed against the belfry wall. For a change, there was no way to keep intruders from breaking in. She sunk against the wall in terror and continued to cry. Her screen blinked to life on it's own, her phone vibrating in her hand three times. _One new message._ She clicked it and exhaled in relief. The message was from Clawd.

_Family just peeled out at top speed. Going North. Borrowed Deuce's car, on my way. Get out now._ At first, she was confused as to why he would tell her to leave, then the scent of smoke reached her. She bolted upright and scrambled to the window of the belfry, the pink-clad bat panicking.

"Go Count Fabulous! Get outside!"

The bat needed no second word, flying out and into the sky. She turned and opened the door, taking the stairs back into the house. The first thing she noticed was the rush of hot air. _No..._

By the time she reached the second level, flames were dancing up the walls and coursing over every visible inch of house. She collapsed on the landing, her tears feeling as if they were evaporating as she cried them, and heavy smoke choking the air. The lower level glowed with an even more intense blaze than the one surrounding her. She clung to the message from Clawd, whispering out loud, "If only I knew sooner..."

An animal roar only barely sounded over the sounds of the fire and the human mob outside. The door suddenly splintered, and she found herself on her feet, rushing toward the burning stairs.

Even with flames surrounding him like the burning of hell, he remained composed, "Draculaura!" His voice was a thundering roar. She started down the staircase and screamed as she fell through, landing on the hot floor of the room under. Pain flashed through her right leg, sending her into a bit of a daze. She glanced at herself; despite being smoke scented, nothing was wrong, save for the blood streaming from the new gash on her leg. He was suddenly there, grasping her by her arms as she got to her feet, scooping her against his chest and going out the way he'd arrived. The crowds of humans had hushed in the remote area, but there was more fire, more sounds of violence farther away. Part of her whispered of a vague resemblance to the apocalypse. Clawd's hand remained clamped over the gash on her leg. Count Fabulous fluttered down near her, chirping loudly, and landed on her smoke-scented shirt. She unlocked one of her hands from around Clawd's neck to stroke the small body of her bat. Someone threw something, and the tiny creature made a shriek of defense, flying away from her and at the human. Said human dove to the ground and screamed before Count Fabulous doubled back, flying over to them as Clawd rested her on the hood of his car.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and opened her arms for the bat to nestle back into her grip.

"I convinced your dad to wait for us by the end of the block."

"Cleo? Deuce? Are the others-?"

"Fine. That was why we were so late in leaving. My dad had to convince Cleo's dad to up and leave. They have fort Knox security on their house, but that won't keep mobs out. They left about ten minutes ago, just as moving vans started rolling in for their stuff."

"Same old Cleo" she found herself murmuring.

"We're going to a safe place up North. All of us, I think."

She nodded and stroked Count Fabulous's head, feeling pressure as Clawd wrapped his shirt around her leg like a makeshift bandage.

"Are you going to be okay for the ride?"

She looked at him, tears springing to her eyes as she nodded, "We should go..."

He lifted her and placed her in the passenger seat, going around to climb in and start up the car. He grinned, "Ghoula would love this."

Humans were surrounding the car, but Clawd rolled up the windows and revved the engine, "Wanna bet some of them won't run?"

"We're not going to kill them, are we?"

"Nope. Just playing chicken."

The tires screeched on the pavement as he tore out through the crowds. People ran and dodged, some threw things, but Clawd seemed to be having the time of his life. They were joined, after a moment, by her father's inconspicuous car. He shot onto the interstate, and soon, she saw trucks, cars with furniture strapped to them, and most importantly, Clawdeen leaned out of the head car and waved wildly in their direction.

Clawd rolled down the window and howled.

The compound was definitely no Salem, but it was good enough. Cleo was the only one making a big deal out of the reservation-style houses surrounded by twenty-foot wrought iron fencing.

Not so coincidentally, the Wolfs house and her family's were next door to each other. The moment Clawd stepped out of the car, his family rushed to him and engulfed him in sob-laced hugs. Count Fabulous hung from her vest as she eased her way out of the car and into her father's awaiting hug.

Between warm welcomes and well wishes for everyone that had left possessions behind or had been separated in the mobs and reunited, Draculaura glanced over her shoulder to see Clawd smiling at her. She knew he could hear her when she hugged Frankie and murmured, "My hero."

He had the grace to sheepishly grin and look away.

**End**


	6. Temper Temper

**Temper Temper**

_Lala's sick of Normie bullies._

Very few things ever _really_ boiled my blood. _Really_ set me off. But this...this was one of them. Frankie had the nerve to expose herself, so why didn't I? Why did we have to hide and sit around and _take this?_ It wasn't any other normie bullying; typically I could walk away. No, these...inferior minded morons were talking about my best friends. And yes, as nice, and as kind as I am...I would not let it go. And I was not about to get my father involved.

Unfortunately, I knew just what had to be done-unfortunately for them, that is.

They walked into the hallway, and I followed. One turned back; he had his cap on backwards, "Hey, goth girl. Don't you have a freak show to get back to?"

"Don't you have a cousin to be sleeping with?"

They both looked offended. Backwards Cap was the instigator; he walked up to me and poked a finger into my chest as if it would knock me off balance in my heels, "What'd you just say?"

"Move it before I break it."

"She's picking a fight with ya man" the other said.

Backwards Cap had the audacity to laugh. So I broke his finger. He yelped and rushed back, and the other actually had the nerve to raise his hand to me. I counter-punched and he cried out, falling with at least a few broken bones in his face. Backwards cap sprung to his friend's defense. He got a good grip on my arm, but I delivered a good blow to his groin. He started crying, and I shoved them both into a corner, baring my fangs, "Listen you little twerps, and listen well!" They both cried, wide-eyed, like I felt they should be, "NOBODY talks about my friends or to my friends in the manner you do! If it'll ever happen again..." _Think gruesome thoughts..._ "I'll cut out your vital organs and turn them into cannibal stew!" _Damn. That may not work..._

They both wailed, and Backwards Cap sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

The other put his hands over his groin, as if it could shield himself if I wanted to hurt him, "We'll never do it again!"

"Yeah, we promise!"

"On our graves!"

"Don't stupid, she'll kill us!"

I leaned closer, slowly, my fangs out and hushing them. They whimpered, and I whispered in their faces, "You may wanna start running."

They both took off down the hall, and let out loud shrieks. I was intrigued, so I walked after them. One hit the wall, and the other ran after his friend and huddled against the wall. There was a soft growl from Clawd as he stepped forward, grinning monstrously, "Just wanted to re-enforce the laws, Lala."

I went up and kissed his cheek, smiling softly, "I love you."

He slipped an arm around my waist and gave a soft sound that rumbled in his chest. I giggled, leaning against him. Some people said our height difference was comical, but being with him made me feel like we had a united front. That, and it surely inspired enough fear in those moronic boys to create a puddle that seemed to get bigger and bigger. I laughed, in an uproar, "Eww! They peed themselves Clawd! The normies wet their pants!"

He laughed and lead me away, "Freshmen."

I could've sworn I saw the beginnings of tears in both of their eyes as we walked away, but I couldn't help but grin.

"You did a fang-tastic job babe" Clawd murmured in my ear, chuckling softly. He pulled me aside in the hall and kissed me, his soft lips upon mine, gently deepening our kiss until the tip of his tongue traced my fangs. I blushed and pulled away, stifling a giggle of embarrassment.

He licked his lips and grinned, "Mmm, strawberry." He tilted my face back to his and kissed my lips even more gently. Once...twice...a third and final time. He was about to draw back when I clung to his shirt and pulled him back for a fourth, a deeper one. His nose nudged mine softly as he whispered, "See you after class. Promise."

I nodded, my cheeks red. He stroked his fingertips over my cheek as he pulled away, walking down the hall with that boyish look of contentment.

Another pair of fur-warm arms enveloped me in a hug, not quite breaking my bliss from the kiss and the sudden relief of my temper, but almost reinforcing it. I put my hands over Clawdeen's and grinned.

"Thank you" she murmured, giving me one of those best-friend squeezes.

"It was fun."

She laughed and lead me away toward class.

**End**


	7. Once Upon A Full Moon AU

**Once Upon A Full Moon**

_AU. In which love gives strength._

Draculaura didn't want to be called a princess. In fact, the very idea repulsed her, almost as much as the sun and nature she most enjoyed repulsed her family.

She was awake when they were not, and that was the main reason she, as far as her family went, had become a sitting duck to enemies. Though, most enemies weren't intellectually challenged enough to take on the powerful vampire family that resided within the black granite walls on the mountain-face, and no one actually _knew_ of the young princess, but rumors had spread through the lands...

She hadn't even been aware the castle was under siege until she saw a reflection in the small pond, the blurry figure behind her. She turned quickly, but found herself pinned against the fountain by a strong, young Wolf Warrior. His hand clamped over her mouth. He whispered, "Shh."

Her lily-pink eyes were wide with terror. He glanced her over and whispered, "I will let go if you won't scream."

She nodded.

He removed his hand, his voice hardly above a hiss, "Are you...one of them?" He looked at her again, as if surprised.

She nodded, afraid to speak.

"The princess?"

She visibly wrinkled her nose at the title, "Draculaura."

He perked up, as if hearing something, and grasped her harshly around her small waist, "Don't scream. Come with me."

She only nodded again, resting her palm on his shoulder. He grasped her off the ground and slung her over his shoulder, unintentionally knocking the breath from her lungs. She clung on; part of her was utterly terrified to leave the castle, and part of her knew that from the stories her father had used to tell her, the young warrior was not as bad as the Wolf Warriors were. She noticed that besides the young man, there were a few others. Her heart sunk into her stomach in complete horror. Her eyes smarted, so she closed them. She felt, deep in her heart, she would never be able to return home.

By the time the young warrior had placed her down to walk with them, it was long after dusk, and without her parasol, she felt overheated and weak. He simply set her down, watched her collapse like a wilting flower, and scooped her up in his arms again with a look of sympathy in his reflective yellow-brown eyes. The night air cooled her, but not to enough of an extent to have any strength. It would've been very easy for the wolves to kill her and leave her beside the road to the castle, but they didn't. They must've needed a hostage, as the young wolf tried not to shift her unless completely necessary.

The glow of campfire broke through the trees as the elder wolf-the party leader-broke into a camp of others. There was a girl, about her age, ripping meat from bone. The sight was enough to make her want to faint, but for her life's sake, she stayed conscious.

"Welcome home, my brother! How did your boys do?"

The elder wolf placed down a satchel full of weapons and tools, as well as money and things to trade; items from the royal palace would sell to the highest bidder, and the price would be extreme.

"Clawd found us something even better" the elder wolf said.

Clawd, her young warrior, stepped forward. Instantly, sounds of hatred and disapproval echoed from the wolves in the forms of growls and even roars, "What is that leech doing in our camp?"

"It'll rat to the rest of them!"

"Kill it!"

"Better, drain it dry like it's done to our brothers!"

She clung to the tattered and slightly dirty fabric of his shirt, and felt as a low growl rumbled from deep in his chest. It silenced the shouting wolves and oddly, comforted her.

"I will do with her as I please."

Her heart fell into her stomach in fright. He turned and took her away from the gathering of wolves as the other, younger boys stepped forward to present their tales of what happened, all in a mixed rush. Her eyes closed to prevent tears from falling down her face as she felt a light caress through her hair. She opened them to see him staring down at her.

He carried her into a tiny hut and set her down, and in the darkness, started a warm fire. He was silent as he moved back toward her, taking her snowy hands in his tanned ones. The strength in his lean body surprised her as she watched his arms flex, turning her hands over in his own.

"W-What are you going to do with me...?"

He looked at her and murmured, "Don't be scared."

"...Why?"

He changed the subject, "Your eyes...why are they that color?"

"Because of my diet. I don't kill...and I don't drink from donors...I hate meat, and blood..."

"Then how are you alive?"

"We have a doctor living with us...he gives me transfusions while I sleep. That way I won't faint at the sight of it."

"You faint?" He seemed skeptical. She was still nearly limp, using the last of her strength to support herself. He seemed to notice as he took off his shirt and revealed similarly auburn fur, placing the fabric on the floor and grasping her under her knees and around her back. She yelped, terrified. He lay her down and smoothed the nearly white, pink silk of her dress. He made a low, rumbling noise that sounded content as he stroked the material again, "What is this?"

"Silk." Her eyes were heavy. He noticed and lay with his back to the door, his chest pressed against her back. She tried to edge away, but he pulled her closer, "I need to make sure you don't get away in the night, don't I?"

"I...suppose..."

"So sleep. Ignore me."

Against her will, she did.

When her eyes opened, it was still dark, but the fire was out. Light from a bigger blaze, the one outside the hut, sent pieces of illumination through the cracks. The lack of light wasn't what woke her, but the howling of the wolves outside, and the feeling of the one against her body. She could see slivers of moonlight coming through the cracks, and it seemed like it was enough to drive him into an animalistic state. He growled in her ear, his breath coming in harsh, shallow pants. His grip on her arms was rough as he forced her on her back; no longer did her eyes seek the changing wolf people, but stared intently into the eyes like tiger eye gems before her. He growled even more loudly, and she lowered her eyes. She knew the rules of dominance and submission in a pack-she'd read several books on their kind. He gently nudged her chin back up when he was satisfied, and she found herself locking eyes with him, noticing the attractive plains of muscle on his torso. She stroked her fingers through his exposed fur, watching as his amber eyes closed and a content sound rumbled from his chest, as if he were being petted.

"Clawd." Her soft voice caused his eyes to snap open. He studied her intensely and gave a softer growl, a possessive one. He leaned close to her and sniffed her face, inhaling her scent. Slowly, his hand went to her face and cupped her cheek, his hot breath fanning her face as he whispered, "Draculaura."

A chill ran down her spine. She leaned up, slowly, and pressed her lips tenderly to his. He pulled on the silk roughly, and she gasped, pushing on his chest, "Clawd...No...please don't."

His grasp on her was suddenly very gentle and very much like man. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Relax...trust me little vampire." When she didn't, he ran his warm tongue along the pointed outline of her ear. Her body relaxed on its own, a small moan of delight slipping from between her cherry red lips. The smoldering look he gave her alone almost made her tense, but his lips covered hers before she could.

The wolves continued to howl until the moon set at dawn.

So many full moons had come and gone, and each one she kept track of in a journal Clawd bartered a silk scarf for. By the end of the first year, the wolves had accepted her. Midway into the second, Clawd had taken her as his bride, and now, several days from the introduction of the third, they were happy. Though the pack had mixed emotions about the half-breed child she was carrying, Clawd's family was-with the exception of his father-thrilled.

She sat in front of the fire with her sister in law, Clawdeen.

"Were you scared?"

"Of course" she said to the younger she-wolf, "I didn't know life outside my home. Suddenly, this beautiful stranger was taking me away. I was terrified."

"But you came to love him?"

She smiled widely, her eyes upturning to the stars, "I think I was in love with him from the moment he made me drop my parasol in the fountain. I knew I loved him when I could meet his gaze and I was unafraid. And that was all within the first day."

Their ears picked up the snapping of a twig at the same time. With Clawdeen's help, she got to her feet and stood behind the other female.

"Draculaura..."

Her eyes filled with tears. The shame and the horror in her father's tone as he stepped out of the trees, wearing his finely polished royal armor, filled her heart with pain. His eyes blazed with rage, and she found herself cradling her stomach as if to protect her unborn child from his judgmental gaze.

"What have they done to you?"

She closed her eyes and allowed tears to streak freely down her cheeks, whispering, "Cared for me."

A sword was drawn. A familiar roar pierced the air. A dagger of pain surged from her very center, and she dropped to her knees, Clawdeen lowering herself beside her.

"Clawd, please, no!"

He tore toward the vampire militia. The nobles...her people, her warriors had put themselves on the line to get her back. At the moment, she saw no bravery, only stupidity. She was perfectly content, blissfully happy, and the elders had made it clear should she ever want to return to her people, she could.

The wolf warriors rushed her people, and she knew their predicament. She turned and sobbed into Clawdeen's shoulder, the pain intensifying, and suddenly, she couldn't bear to be on her knees any longer.

"Mother!" Clawdeen cried, "The cub is coming!"

As if the fighting hadn't ended on it's own, it stopped the final battle between Clawd and her father. Both froze, and with the swiftness attributed to her husband, he went to her side, more loyal than a sentry.

"Breath...shh...breath" Clawd murmured in her ear.

She cried out, sobbing into his shoulder from the intensity of the pain. Her father remained frozen, even after a wailing cry filled the air. The wail was joined by every howl, and even with tears of joy in her eyes, Draculaura howled. After a moment, the squirming child was placed in her arms, and Clawd smiled warmly, "A little girl..."

The child's skin was fair like her mother's, but clearly without the sensitivity. As she opened her tiny, orb like eyes, one was lily-pink, like her mother's, and one tiger eye gold, like her father's. Hesitantly, a pale hand reached out to touch the child's warm, very living face.

"M-My grandchild?"

Clawd nearly growled, but settled for glaring daggers at the elder vampire. His wife nodded and softly pressed her nose to the baby's, a customary wolf greeting. The baby cooed.

"What will you call her?" Clawdeen asked, grinning brightly.

"Luna" she whispered, "Luna Charlotte Wolf."

Nino, one of the younger Wolf brothers, tossed his head back and howled to the moon, "LUUUUUNAAAAA!"

The infant with the two-toned eyes recognized her name instantly, and made a high wolf howl in reply.

**End**


	8. With Love

**With Love**

_**In which, Clawdeen reads all the letters Clawd and Draculaura have been exchanging.**_

She would've lied if she said she wasn't curious...just slightly...so she sat on her bed with the stack of letters and opened the one that looked the worst for wear of Lala's to Clawd, the initial letter, she was sure, and one by one, she began to read.

_Clawd,_

_For the first time, I find myself unable to use words to express my feelings. What I feel for you...it's not that I don't understand it, it's that it's hard to imagine you ever feeling the same. I've had feelings for you for a very long time, and though I've tried to ignore them or bury them, mostly for the sake of my friendship with Clawdeen, it becomes harder and harder the more time goes on. I'm afraid to say more, in case you read this and laugh, and see it as nothing more than a stupid crush...If you do, please, tell me face to face. If you don't...write me back._

_Draculaura_

Now she was curious. Lala had always been able to put her feelings into words, even when she didn't know what she felt. Lala was a big bundle of analytical mess, she never couldn't say something. She opened the next letter eagerly, placing the last back where it was originally.

_Draculaura,_

_You should know by now I'd never laugh at you, especially not your feelings. This is seriously the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I have feelings for you too, and I have for a really long time too. Wow that sounded lame...but yes, I really like you. Okay, that was worse. Just erase the last few sentences from your memory. How about this? I wanna make you smile. So if you could find a way to look past the idiocy (kinda surprising I know big words, huh?) in this letter, I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime...right, you're a vegitarian, okay, you pick the place? Yeah...hoping for the best with this. I kinda suck at these love letter things, don't I?_

_Clawd_

She nearly slammed the letter into her forehead. What in Cleo's closet did her best friend _see_ in him? She moved on, surprised that there were still a few more.

_Clawd,_

_In order of your questions, no, I'm not surprised you know "big words," I know you're as intellegent as you are athletic; yes, I would love to go to dinner with you, I'll find us a good place we both like, and no, for your first love letter, at least I hope it is (she crossed that section out a few times) I assume it is, it was beautiful._

_I've known since the first time we met that you were smart, kind, caring and wonderful. I was in denial for the longest time, worried about if I was really having feelings for you or not. But to some part of me, you've always been more than just my best friend's brother. You are the kindest, gentlest man I've ever had the pleasure of dancing with, and you protect those you care for. I would hope, one day...maybe you would care for me like I care for you._

_Draculaura_

_P.S.- Meet me at my locker after school, we'll trade numbers and I'll tell you about that dinner date._

This had certianly been going on longer than she'd suspected! In her anger, Clawdeen had half a mind to take the letters to Draculaura's dad and tell him she was seeing her brother. But, she knew that would cause irrevocable harm. Lala would probably never be allowed around them again, not that she'd want to see her if she did that, and Clawd...Clawd would either never speak to her again, or tell her just what he thought of that idea and her opinion on their relationship. She was sure there was a 'butt out' somewhere in there. She picked up the next letter with a bit more hesitation; was it really right to be reading their personal love-notes? The way they felt about each other was so...She dispelled the unfinished thought and unfolded Clawd's letter.

_Draculaura,_

_Well, I still want to keep up the letters if you don't mind. It's kinda cool, you know? In that old fashioned, I'm going to court you in the most romantic way possible way. Though, you're probably used to that, am I right? I can't possibly be your first boyfriend._

There it was! The first dropping of the B-word! And it was all Clawd's doing! Angry tears sprung to her yellow-brown eyes, but she kept reading.

_And I just completely ruined the batting-500 I was going for with this letter. Can we call 250? Okay, I probably just totally lost it with the sports reference. I'm probably boring you...speaking of romance though, what do you find romantic? Just curious._

_Clawd_

She put the letter back in the envelope and set it down. Her first instinct was to storm her brother's room and demand to know why he thought claiming her best friend as his girlfriend was okay. The second was to cry until her eyes burned, because neither had thought she was trustworthy enough not to over-react when she clearly hadn't yet...For about ten minutes, Clawdeen buried her face into her hands and sobbed. Yes, she was terrified of losing her best friend over her brother, but that didn't mean she wanted them to sneak around behind her back, writing sappy love letters and exchanging kisses under the bleachers, and going out when Lala said she was busy 'running lotion over to Blue's' or 'helping Frankie with history', and when Clawd had 'last-minute casketball practice'. But still, she took another letter from the stack after wiping her teary hands on her jeans, and read on.

_Dearest Clawd!_

_Of course you're my first boyfriend! As bad as that sounds, for a good long while, my family was shunned from natural society you know, and there have never been many of us around one place. No other guys have ever held my interest the way you do._

_I'm an unbelievable romantic. I'll probably give you cavities with my sense of 'hearts and sweetness'. I like poetry and candles, and moonlit walks through quiet graveyards and parks in autumn...autumn is the most beautiful time of year, don't you think? It seems like all the mistake of the year before are going away to be washed away by winter and start anew in spring._

_With my utmost love,_

_Draculaura_

She sat and read it over a few times, beginning to feel even more guilt at her earlier thoughts. She couldn't take away her best friend's first love...at this rate, her only love. She exhaled sadly and picked up the next letter of Clawd's. It was odd, there was one more from Lala after...

_My lovely Draculaura,_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_My heart stops when I look at you_

_Your lily-pink eyes and your snowy pale skin_

_Away from you, I'm like a flounder without fins_

_This may not be the best poem you ever read_

_and these aren't the most romantic words ever said_

_But I hope it makes you laugh_

_cause that would be a blast (And what I was going for)_

_Pretty girl, with eyes so bright_

_I long to have you in my sights_

_From dusk til dawn, and twilight_

_and damn, it took me all day to write this little bit and now I'm running out of rhymes..._

_and time...(see what I did there?)_

_so with love in my heart_

_I must depart_

_Moonlight kisses,_

_Clawd_

"He's such a dork" she said out loud, rolling her eyes, "Pure genius, Clawd, pure genius. How hasn't she dumped you yet?"

_Oh Clawd! (four exclamation points)_

_That was the cutest, sweetest thing I've ever read! You've always been so adorable! I say that because Clawdeen has showed me your cub pictures before...I hope our children show up on film like you._

"HOLY CRAP, SHE'S TALKING CHILDREN ALREADY?" Clawdeen fell back on her bed, muffling the mixture of screams of terror and laughter from reaching the rest of the house. It took her a moment to catch her breath before she read on.

_I know it's only been a short time, but it feels so nice...I want to be with you forever. I know your forever and my forever aren't the same thing, but...we'll find a way, won't we? I love you so much Clawd. More than you can imagine. More than you may ever know. That, in itself, that's everything I tell you. Those sweet little texts, those kisses in the halls and before games, and these letters, they can all be summed up by those three words. I love you._

_Always in my heart,_

_Draculaura_

She set them down. Hadn't he replied after that? What had it said? And then, a voice came from her doorway, and she knew she was busted.

"_My Dearest Draculaura  
>One week without you is like one moment without air, like one day without food and a week without water.<br>One week without you is like a month without sunshine or shelter.  
>One week without your voice is like a year absent the sound of music, or of birds, or of rain and thunder.<br>One week without your comfort is a week without sleep, for my heart knows no rest, and my nights give no peace.  
>One week without your love, and my days are empty of beauty; though I see about me everywhere others whom are called beautiful, none of them compare with your visage as I gaze at your photo.<br>One week without speaking with you is like years alone in the wilderness or a deserted island; though I may talk with people on the streets, my soul has no communion.  
>One week without you is like a year in a prison; though I may come and go as I please, my soul knows no freedom.<br>One week without you in my life is like no life at all!  
>I love you forever,<br>Clawd. _and that was the last thing he wrote to me." Draculaura walked in and sat on the bed next to her best friend, holding out the letter to her. Clawdeen looked at the floor and didn't take it.

"So now you know. We've been talking...I think it's only fair you should be let in on it now."

"Why now? Why say all this and not tell me to begin with?"

"You haven't exactly been approachable about it."

"I'm sorry Lala. I really, truly am..."

She hugged her tightly and smiled, "It's okay. But you will be my bridesmaid, right?"

"BRIDESMAID?"

Lala blushed several shades of red, "We talked, and we want to get married sometime after graduation..."

"MARRIAGE? SERIOUSLY? OH MY GOD!"

Lala shied away from the shrieked words until Clawdeen flung her arms around her again and tackled her to the sheets, sending the letters scattering across the floor, "I HAVE THE BEST SISTER-IN-LAW-TO-BE EVER!"

**End**


	9. Blackbird

**Blackbird**

**_(songfic)_**

_**In which Clawd protects his girl.**_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

Bloody and bruised, she slumped to the concrete drive through the alleyway. The human boy that had hurt her stood over her, watching the tears fall from her eyes. She trembled, her tiny body shaking with a mixture of cold and fear. She curled into herself and shied away from her attacker, pacing her breath to not pass out from the blood welling up under her hand.

A roar shook the alley and the boy backed up a few feet. She glanced up in time to see her boyfriend hitting him with all his wolf-enhanced strength. He looked at her and growled softly, his eyes flashing dangerously as he turned back to the human and lunged.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>all your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free<em>

A quiet sound of pain came from her as he lowered her onto the soft blanket covering his bed. After he'd lost control, the clouds had rolled over the moon and storming rains had come down. With her in the state she was in, he brought her back to his place instead of taking her all the way to hers.

His tender touch stroked over her skin as he examined her wounds. Each wound looked worse, and he exhaled heavily, his eyes meeting hers, "Did he hurt you?"

Tears stroked down her face and she nodded. Very gently, he lowered his mouth to the curve of her arm, stroking away the blood with his tongue and examining her with his wide, gentle eyes.

She couldn't help but cry as the fingers of his other hand caressed her face.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night<em>.

After his parents heard what happened, they called her family and let her stay without second thought, but even with Draculaura's soft, sleeping form cradled tightly in his protective hold, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the bruises that covered her snowy skin, and the wounds he'd watched her expose earlier. He'd wrapped bandages around them and tenderly cared for her until her eventual sleep. The way her chest softly rose and fell with breath, though soothing, didn't bring him peace. He just examined the bruise on the apple of her cheek, and midway through the night, she reached up, half asleep, and locked their fingers together, "Time to sleep Clawd..."

With her fingers locked with his and her hand over his, he fell into a light sleep.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

When morning had come, she turned to him and watched him sleep, knowing he was finally in a deep sleep. His face was worried, but the worry went away when she stroked her fingers over his skin. He slept even more deeply, and instead of worrying about waking at sunrise, she curled back into his chest and stroked soft circles over his torso, murmuring, "My hero."

**End**


	10. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

When Clawd's phone went off that morning, he had half a mind to ignore it, but glancing at the clock, no one ever sent him any messages that early, and he heard a muffled growl from down the hall; Clawdeen, putting her phone on silent, "Draculaura..."

He pulled up his inbox and read, slightly more awake than before. _To: Clawdeen, Blue, Cleo, Frankie, Clawd- I haven't been feeling well since I got home yesterday. I'm not coming to school today. Somebody tell me what I miss?_

He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and replied, _You okay beautiful?_

A few moments later, he saw her reply, _Been better. I need to sleep. I'll see you soon. 3 ^v^_

"Yeah...I think so."

He sent out to Heath, Holt and Deuce that he wouldn't be there. He had to go take care of his girl.

He arrived at her place shortly after noon. Someone he instantly recognized as her grandmother opened the door, "Clawd, what brings you over?"

"I heard Draculaura was sick. I wondered if she needed any help or anything...?"

"Help she has plenty of" the older woman said, before quirking the edges of her lips in a smile, "But company, not very much of. I assume you know where her room is?"

_Not inside_ he thought to himself. "No ma'am."

"Up the stairs, down the hall, third door on the right."

"Thank you."

When he creaked open the door, Count Fabulous made a soft chirping noise, an almost _welcome back, furry intruder. You sorely cut in on my cuddle time with my Lala, but you make a nice pillow._ He smiled and eased the door shut, going over to the bat and stroking his head, "What's the diagnosis Count?"

The coffin bed opened just a bit, and a weary-eyed, appearing-sleep-deprived Draculaura poked her head out, "Clawd? What are you doing here?"

"Did I wake you?" he went over to her side and knelt beside the bed, stroking his fingertips over her cheek. She yawned and lowered herself back into the bed, her eyes seeming to be a slightly darker pink in her sickly state. She looked less snowy, and more ill. He tenderly stroked her hair, watching her gentle eyes flutter.

"Why aren't you in class?" she sounded so tired...

"You called me half golden retriever before. Can't I loyally stay by your bedside while you recover?"

She smiled and fell asleep under the gentle caress of his fingers. He stayed in that spot, continuing to caress her face and hair, watching as her chest rose and fell with every gentle breath. After a long while, she began to look much better. He shifted to sit back and heard a terrified squeak, glancing down to see Count Fabulous on the floor, his tiny bat eyes wide. Clawd scooped him up and sat, leaning against her bed, stroking the wings of her bat gently.

"Didn't you have casketball practice today?"

The soft sound of her voice came from over his shoulder, and he smiled, "Yeah, but missing it was worth it."

"But you're captain."

"But my fearleader wasn't there, so...I had no motivation."

She blushed and slipped her arm around his neck, holding herself against his back, "Thank you."

"I love you." He leaned back and kissed her, bringing a smile to her soft pink lips, "You know you're probably going to get sick too."

"Eh, I don't mind. You're worth it." With a grin, he kissed her again.

**End**


	11. Vampires and Clothes

**Vampires and Clothes**

At first glance, I knew Clawd was beginning to resemble a stack of moving bags, but he didn't seem to mind. He simply rolled his eyes when I turned back to him, and almost spoke, but he cut me off. "One last stop?"

I blushed slightly, "We don't have to-"

He sighed, shook his head, and walked in, letting me lead the way. I was incredibly grateful that he never complained about my habits; with an infinite lifetime, cash was something that piled up, and therefore, I bought what I liked. Of course I bought things for him and his family-sometimes to his protest, but with them being an extension of my family (at least to me) I might as well have. It only seemed right.

With one small bag from the makeup counter, I took a few of my bags back. He looked at me in confusion. I simply smiled and leaned up in my boots to kiss his cheek, "I love you. Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my cheek in return, "Anything for you."

His honest words made me blush and I stroked my fingertips over his jaw, softly reassuring the mutual possession that had been going on since our relationship became serious. Dating a werewolf was the closest thing anyone came to marriage; until death do you part, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and nothing would ever break the undying loyalty and love of mate-hood.

It was everything I'd ever dreamed of and more.

We carried (partly) our bags to his car and he glanced over, grinning, "Where to?"

"My place first?"

"Alright." To match my mood, Higher by Taio Cruz and Travie McCoy blared through the speakers of his oddly designed hand-me-down car. The Mutt, as it was called, was honestly the most interesting thing I'd ever seen. The story behind it was even more odd, but it was a story for another day.

It was one quick trip up to my room, and several longer ones with my old clothes for Clawdeen and the other girls of the Wolf family before we returned to his place. The instant we reached the house, Howleen came streaking out, a flurried mess of purple and denim, "CLAWD! NINO PUNCHED ME!"

"DID NOT!" the younger Wolf brother shouted from inside, "She ate my shoe!"

"Damn it, did Dad seriously leave you two in the house without supervision?"

"Clawdeen's supposed to be watching us."

Clawd rolled his eyes, but stayed silent for my sake on the subject. I removed the box labeled HOWLEEN and passed it to her, her eyes lighting up like yellow-brown Christmas lights, "This is all for me? This whole box?"

"There's things inside, but yes. And the shoes are for wearing, not chewing, alright?"

She went to the door and sat down in the doorway, opening it and rifling through before producing the pair of silver pumps I'd passed on to her. Her eyes got a little teary, and she clutched them to her chest, "They're beautiful, Draculaura. Thank you so much..."

She took off past Nino, and I grabbed box by box and carried them in to the respective rooms of the Wolf siblings, before softly tapping at my best friend's.

"Just a second!"

I peeked in. Clawdeen sat on her bed with her toenails drying. I grinned and walked in, setting two boxes onto her floor, and her face lit up, "Really Lala, more clothes?" She tried to sound teasing, but I knew she was thrilled.

I went over and hugged her tightly. She put her hand over my arm and whispered, "So I assume you took Clawd shopping?"

I nodded against her shoulder.

"And?"

"He hasn't seen it yet."

I sat and waited for the reaction. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi..._

_"HOLY CRAP!"_

I laughed.

Clawd burst into the room and looked at me with an almost wild look before charging forward, gripping me in a bone-crushing hug and murmuring into my ear, "You're a mind-reader Lala...god I love you so much." He kissed me lovingly, then either cheek, my forehead, my nose, my lips again, and I melted, kissing him back.

"Get outta my room" Clawdeen muttered, throwing a fluffy pillow at my back. But the pillow felt no different than the metaphorical clouds I was already floating on, my arms wrapped around Clawd's neck, my heart swelling with nirvana.

Oh thank god for shopping trips...

**End**


	12. Life Changing

**Life Changing**

**_set during Fear-A-Mid Power_**

She fell. It wasn't the first blackout blood, or blood-filled meat, in this case, had caused. It also dropped her into the arms of her infatuation.

Clawd dropped the ball, catching her, and even as the buzzer sounded, he could only focus on the tiny vampire unconscious in his arms. He scowled, but not because they hadn't won the game. He carried her over to the bleachers and set her down gently, fanning her face, "Hey, D, you okay?"

After a moment, she came around and stared at him, her cheeks flushing light pink, "Yeah. I-I'm okay."

"You sure?" A lock of hair slipped from her pigtail, over her cheek, and he gently brushed it back. Her eyes lit up, though she bit her lip and sprung to her feet, "I-I have to get back to the team...thankyousomuch..." She turned and scurried away. He sat for a moment before going after her.

_Pick you up at six._

Her heart felt swollen, like it was about to burst. Her eyes, of their own will, studied him, as if taking in every detail about the exact moment her dreams came true. He stretched his muscled arms and she melted. Her knees gave out as she leaned on the wall. Clawdeen may not have been happy, but her heart was soaring. She imagined what could happen if he turned back and caught her staring. He'd smile, and he'd go back over to her, and they'd steal a kiss under the bleachers like Cleo and Deuce had done so many times. His lips would be soft, and they'd taste so sweet, and yet so...intense, like cinnamon. He would whisper to her that he thought her lips were soft, maybe he'd even run his thumb across her lower lip like they did in the movies, and he'd tell her to meet him outside after the post-game before he had to walk away.

No one noticed her slink down the wall, her smile turning into a full, fang-bared grin, and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

**End**


	13. A Weekend at The Wolf's

**A Weekend At The Wolf's**

Our plan had been to go to Gloom Beach for the whole weekend, but instead, day one of our long weekend was spent at the Wolf's. Our, being Clawd and I. There was a bright side, I had my best friend and my boyfriend under the same roof and I knew they got along. I just didn't see the downside until it had already happened.

Clawdeen had given me use of the facilities, and I sunk into the huge claw-footed tub with every intention of a nice, long bubble bath (it was Friday after school, it was my usual routine, just ask my uncles who always complained of a lack of hot water because of me) when I heard a noise. Noises didn't typically evoke a response from me, but that one sounded close to the door. I looked out over the edge of the bath, pausing for a second as the lavender bubbles engulfed me. Voices, another noise, and the door burst open.

The young Wolf stared, and instantly recognizing him, I yelled, "NINO!"

His eyes widened and he backed out, shutting the door, "SORRY LALA!"

I swore I heard two more of the brothers burst into laughter before Clawd's audible growl filled the hall, "Get your perverted butts to bed, _kids._ The non-freshman are leaving in the morning and want a peaceful night."

"Clawdeen's not a freshman!" Nino yelled, "And you're not taking her with you!"

"We might! So go to bed!"

I sunk into the bath, blushing. Count Fabulous, perched by the window, chirped and rolled his eyes as if to say, _The boys you like. Pfft, what's wrong with you? Did you faint too hard and get a screw loose?_

"Fabu" I murmured. I offered him a wet hand and he seemed to quirk an eye at me. I reached out and grasped my towel off the edge, drying my hands and allowing him to flutter into them. He chirped, pleased, and gave me one of his tiny-bat kisses. I smiled, nuzzling my nose to his, "You can't wait to have some fun in the sun with Rockseena?"

He gave me a look again.

"Or cuddle up during the late afternoon indoors?"

He chirped and fluttered his wings happily.

The next morning, with Clawdeen in fact coming with, we packed up the Mutt and went to Gloom Beach. Fabu and Rockseena made themselves at home the moment we'd walked in, and Clawdeen went to her room to unpack, leaving Clawd and I to ours.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as I stashed my bags in the closet, not wanting to unpack.

"For what?"

"Bringing Clawdeen...she was gonna go nuts there with them, and y'know.."

"It's fine."

"It is?"

"Of course. She's my best friend, if there's anything to this, I'm glad you two decided to come together and get along for my sake."

He smiled, scooping me up effortlessly in his arms and kissing me passionately, climbing onto the bed and over me. I giggled against his mouth, "Full moon tonight?"

He nodded, his touch caressing my body, his pulling at my clothes even more urgent. I moaned as he bit my neck gently, yet hard enough to bruise. His hand found its way up my shirt, a shiver running down my spine at the same moment. I wiggled a bit and giggled, "Clawd...can't it wait a while?"

"Please?" His whisper in my ear was so sensual; I melted. His lips closed over mine. I didn't mind the sudden surge of roughness and domination. My fingers locked in his hair, my lips giving under his. He brought every sound from me every way he knew how. His claws dug into my hips and I yelped, startled.

"Hey Lala-oh god!"

I jumped. Clawdeen ducked out of the doorway, though her shocked words did nothing to deter Clawd.

"I...need to go talk to her..." It came out sounding half-hearted, but the way his sharp teeth pinched and pulled on my throat,so I felt the tiny pricks of pain and knew large, blue and purple bruises were developing in his wake...it was actually kind of hot.

"Hurry back." He let go.

I stepped out of the door, and my neck began to ache. Clawdeen gave me a look between a smile and a grimance, "It can wait, you know."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Lala, you know you're my best friend. You know you're the only girl I'd ever pick for my brother. I just...y'know...I'll get used to it, it just caught me off guard."

I hugged her and winced, putting my hand over the bite marks.

She smiled sympathetically, "Want me to beat him up so he's more gentle?"

"It's okay" I found myself blushing, "I sort of like it."

She rolled her eyes, went to the corner and gathered Fabu and Rockseena, "And we'll be in my room, NOT hearing or seeing you two."

It was the second day of our weekend away, and Clawd and Clawdeen were playing with Rockseena in the sun and out of earshot. I sat on the enclosed porch and held ice to the throbbing pain in my neck.

Count Fabulous chirped at me, as if to say, _she told you so._

"Yes, I know. but it's okay."

He chirped again, _No it's not. You hurt. I don't like you to hurt._ He fluttered down to my side and rested on my leg. His tiny weight didn't hurt the bruises that blossomed there. Thankfully, with outdoor games to blame, my family would have to take my word that I'd fallen playing volleyball or something like that. I stroked Count Fabulous's wings. He chirped, _At least go back inside and sleep it off._

"As good of an idea as that is, I don't want to be the wet blanket on their fun."

_You're not having fun!_ He chirped, looking at me with his wide, dark little eyes, _You're in pain, sitting on a shady porch!_

"I'm going nuts" I murmured, sinking into the chair even further, "I'm talking to you like I understand what you're saying."

Count Fabulous climbed on my body and nuzzled the other side of my neck in comfort. I kept the ice against the throbbing bruises and smiled, "But, it was worth it."

He chirped loudly, and I didn't need to be able to understand him to know exactly what he'd said.

After the weekend, when we returned, Blue took one look at my neck and smirked, "Full moon?"

I blushed. Frankie giggled. When Cleo reached the table, her eyes widened. Quite loudly, she said, "I _knew_ you weren't a virgin anymore!"

Nobody looked over, blessedly, but my face still turned several shades hotter, "Cleo!"

"Oh come on. Even if Clawd held out on me, I knew he wouldn't hold out on you." She leaned on her elbows, "You've got that sexy Japanese schoolgirl look about you. Like if you bend over in that skirt, he'll know your life story."

Clawdeen walked up and blessedly shut her up, "This only makes three Cleo."

"You've kept track? Bad girl."

I blushed even more, "I told her."

"Besides, Clawd's not like Deuce, he won't have a quickie under the bleachers just because there's time. You have no idea what it's like to live with my brother."

"Well from what I saw, he wasn't all poems and roses and candy."

"You dated him for a day" I shot back, "I've been with him for months."

"It also took him months to do what Deuce and I did on the fourth date."

"And how long was that?"

"Three weeks."

"Wow." Clawdeen shook her head.

"But we've been together ever since!"

"Exactly. You guys have a different kind of love, that doesn't mean it's not true." I glanced at Clawdeen, and she shrugged.

Cleo smiled a bit, almost thanking me with her eyes. It was almost a given; Cleo and Deuce would forever be THE ITEM, and Clawd and I would be the couple on the social back-burner, the ones truly in love but without the spotlight.

Clawd smiled at me as he came to sit with me, nudging the girls aside like Deuce did on the other side of the table.

"Boys! We're gonna need to put two tables together for this to work now!" Clawdeen yelled.

I laughed and slid under Clawd's arm. The coziness was good to me.

**End**


	14. ClawdeenxDeuce Salt or Sugar

**Salt or Sugar**

_A/N- Okay, so let me start by saying the reviews I've been getting have been amazing! And for my special anonymous reviewer, since I can't really picture Clawd and Frankie together too well (I ship Frankie/Jackson a little too much I think) Here goes that Clawdeen/Deuce for them! I'm thrilled to be writing for such sweet, kind people. You guys make my day when I see reviews like those. Thanks so much! Oh, and before I forget, BubblyCutie-I actually hadn't planned that, but I had a long conversation about it and I settled on (jokingly) a hamburger chew toy._

They would never admit it to anyone outside their little circle, but they had the kind of relationship most people wanted when they were alone, but out together, it was a much different story.

"Priss."

"Idiot."

"Furball."

"Jerk."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now shut up."

He threw a paper football at the back of her head in class, and she picked it out of her jacket and unfolded it.

_Wanna come over for dinner tonight?_

She glanced back with a look between a glare and an amused smirk. When she didn't tell him off, only turned around, he made a note on his palm to find something to cook.

Despite their teasing, when they were alone, they were actually nice to each other. When she came over for movies, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested on his chest. Sometimes she fell asleep, others they ended up kissing. She'd never tried to take off his glasses, as if she didn't actually mind. It was a nice sensation to him; he'd never had anyone just let it be. But she did.

It was one of those relaxing evenings that she asked, "What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

"Huh. I would've thought brown."

"Why brown?"

"Cause you're deep. You know, beyond your half-wit offhand comments and when you act on impulse. You're smart, but you don't show it. And guys like you...they're kinda few and far between."

"I don't think so" he said with a shrug, "I mean, look at Frankie and Jackson. There are a lot of happy people around us."

"You don't think we're happy?" In what should've been an angry tone, underlying sadness sounded instead, "What, aren't you happy?"

"Nah" he said, offhand, leaning back and toying with an auburn curl, "I'm ecstatic."

She punched his arm with force, making him start and hold his throbbing bicep, "Ow."

"And that's for scaring me."

He gave her a sweet, playful smile, "I love you, Claws."

"I love you too, Deuce, you moron."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her again.

**End**


	15. The Tale of Mutt

**The Tale Of Mutt**

Lala and I were sitting up in my room when I heard the obscenely loud _beep beep_ of Frankie's dad's car. I waved my nails as I walked over to the window and stared out. Howleen had scurried out of the driveway, and Clawd and Deuce were climbing out of Frankie's dad's car.

I looked over to Lala. She might've screamed, but I did. And loud. I stormed down the stairs and out the front door, instantly shouting at my brother, "_YOU SPENT THE CAR CASH ON THAT?"_ Mom and Dad had finally set aside enough money for Clawd to get a car, provided when I got my licence, and Rocks got his, etcetera, we got to drive it too...if we didn't get our own. It wasn't much, but it was enough for used cars.

MUTT was a literal pile up come to life. It was multicolored, pieces of expensive brand cars, but it didn't matter how much money the original parent-cars had cost, because MUTT looked like a gearhead's lawn ornament to me, not something I would go to school in.

"Chill Claws, you're not driving it."

"_Of course I'm not!_" I said, my voice rising an octave. I could've cried. Tears did spring to my eyes. Deuce backed off instantly, and Clawd raised his hands in defense, "Jesus Clawdeen, relax-"

"Relax? RELAX? How can I relax with THAT parked in the driveway! You have money for a real CAR Clawd, not...THAT! That's like the scrap yard's BABY! People are going to think we're POOR!"

"We sort of _are_, you know. I can't buy the cars Mutt came from, so Mutt's the next best thing!"

My lower lip quivered, and internally, siren-sounding sobs were tearing out of my heart. I could've punched him as I growled through my teeth, "_You couldn't have bought that damned used VW?"_

He did growl, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I can never win with you!"

I drew back my fist to punch him and Lala raced out of the house, jumping between us, "Wait!" She turned to me and winced against the force of the sun, "I'll give you the money for the car. Let Clawd have this."

I didn't get a chance to answer, Clawd took off his jacket and held it in front of her, "Don't worry Draculaura. You should get inside before you get sunburned."

I was fuming as they left me standing outside, and I half expected Deuce to follow, but he walked up next to me and shrugged, "Hey, I can get Cleo to help you out with that. She knows people, right?"

"Oh save it snakes for brains!" I growled, about to storm off. He grabbed my arm gently. I was half ready to punch him too.

"What is so wrong with that car?"

"It's an eyesore!"

"It's alright. Claws, you've got siblings. A lot of siblings. People know that-"

"Are you trying to take pity on me for being poor?" This time, I pulled back my fist and punched him square in the face, knocking off his glasses. He staggered back and began to feel for them like a blind man. It took me breathing a moment to calm down, watching him drop to his knees pitifully and reach around for them. I walked over to his left and picked them up, "Hey, four eyes, keep 'em closed for a minute."

He stayed still and let me put them over his face. He exhaled as he felt them back over his face, "Thanks."

I found myself curiously staring through his glasses, as if willing them to lighten and reveal the mystery of his face. He really was quite cute without his glasses on...and with them, really...

He stood suddenly and bumped into me. I gripped his arm and yelped, making him fall on top of me on the lawn. Something traveled from his fingertips into mine, like a surge of electricity. It was like touching Frankie, only I could see he felt it too.

I laughed to break the awkward moment, "So how about them...football players?"

He shoved himself up onto his knees "I should go."

_Don't._ I was surprised at that little voice in my head. He rocked back to get up and I lunged forward, pulling him back down, the surprised beginning of _what_ starting to be said, but for some reason, I kissed him. This boy I teased, the boy I liked to play around with and treat like a slight buddy...he was just my brother's friend, and somehow, that had lead to my arms around his neck, his arm slipping around my back, my lips parting to allow his tongue access, and we were frenching on my front lawn! Anybody could walk by and see, or even worse, _Cleo_ could drive by sometime. Somehow, the very thought made the frenzy greater. I wanted to dig my nails into his arms until the sleeves of his shirt split. Even if it would leave me a living lawn statue for a few hours, I'd want to see the color of his eyes mid-kiss. I reached up to take off his glasses, acting on that impulse, and his hands quickly closed over mine, as if the movement had broken the moment. We stared at each other for a long moment before he got up and left without another word.

My arms were shaking and my eyes stung. Tears came, but I didn't know why. Part of me didn't want to admit that I really liked Deuce-but then another part of me was filled with burning rejection, that me and my living, beautiful self had been passed up for one of my best friends...that happened to be a mummified corpse.

I ran inside with my tears feeling like lava tracing across forest.

I didn't bother talking to Deuce for two weeks after that. When he and Cleo came along, I went to go sit elsewhere, which brought my brother to take my place at my table and I to take his place with the Casketball team.

One day, Cleo came to the table without Deuce, looking...upset. And Cleo, her royal perfection, was never upset. If you upset Cleo, you were out of your mind. We all went quiet. She stared at us regally, sat down, and promptly began to cry. Lala and I got up and went to comfort her instantly.

"What happened?" Lala asked quietly, rubbing Cleo's back.

I wasn't trying to one-up my bestie, but it had to be asked, "Who do we have to beat up?"

She shook her head, streaks of eyeliner on her palms, her loud sob fueling our anger, "Deuce left me!"

"What?" Lala sounded outright shocked. So was I, in all honesty, no one had ever thought Deuce and Cleo would break up. Not even me, not when I was kissing him...

"He says he can't l-lead me on...e-even if it's just a phase! He has another girl on his mind, and he won't tell me who" her voice became quieter. She put an eyeliner streaked hand over her heart like she was going to hold it together. I saw Deuce getting up to leave the cafeteria, and I nodded to Lala, "If you smell it, hold your breath."

She nodded, and I got up, walking at first, and then in a dead sprint at Deuce. He was lingering outside the door, texting, when I slammed into him and sent him to the floor, beating on him mercilessly, "YOU LEFT CLEO OVER SOME STUPID FANTASY OF ANOTHER GIRL! YOU BROKE HER HEART FOR _NOTHING?"_

He protected his face-or rather his shades-from my hits, "No you idiot! I broke up with her for YOU!"

My hands dropped. Part of me wanted to fling my arms around him and kiss him and tell him he wouldn't regret it, but the majority of me was still burning with the utmost rage. I got up and slammed my foot into his groin. He jumped and yelled.

I had nothing to say, not to him, not to myself. I just turned and went back to Cleo.

Eventually, Cleo found out. She didn't speak to me for a whole three hours before I gave her the whole story of how Deuce had walked away, and I felt guilty, and I never wanted to split them up, and-honestly-she'd only started talking to me again when she heard the part about how I'd hurt more than his pride.

We gathered at Lala's for a girls-only sleep over, 'we' being me, Lala, Cleo, Lagoona, Frankie and Ghoula, when something sounded at the kitchen window. Cleo shouted, "That little-!"

Deuce was leaning on the windowsill, tapping at the window, and he refused to move. I should've gone over and shut the blinds on his face, but I instead got up, limping with my fresh toenail polish, and walked out to him, "Okay, are you oblivious? Was kicking you in your weak spot not clue enough?"

He looked guilty as he rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry Claws...I just really like you is all."

"Now that you know how wonderful of a kisser I am?"

"That too. I've always liked you, but you know...that went over the friend line. And I liked it."

While the part of me that was singing a church chorus at the moment and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, I quirked a snarl, "and that means?"

He grasped both of my arms and pulled me in for a kiss. While the rational part of my mind told me to kick, scream and claw at him, that part that I'd been ignoring took over suddenly, turning my knees to jelly and allowing him to pin me between his body and the wall, kissing me almost endlessly.

After what felt like too long, he let go and walked away. I slipped back inside. Cleo waved it off as if I hadn't been gone for ten minutes, and I sat down next to Lala and continued my nails. Unspoken changes were in the air...until Lala brought up the subject of her marrying Clawd, and we all busted up laughing uncontrollably.

**End**


	16. Butterflies

**Butterflies**

Sometimes, if I looked off to the sidelines during a game, and she wasn't looking back, I swore I got butterflies. They started out butterflies and felt like full-sized hawks by the time we were called in for a play.

"Clawd" Deuce said, nudging my arm to break the stare that I'd settled into as I watched her toss her pink-streaked pigtails and bounce on her heels. "Clawd, get your head in the game."

"Right. Sorry" I nudged him back.

After the game, we went out for celebratory sweets. It wasn't exactly cloudy, but it wasn't exactly clear, and because it was twilight, Draculaura didn't need to walk with her umbrella open. We made it down to the ice cream shop before the clouds began to cover the sky. No sooner had we stepped in than a downpour started at our backs.

"Well, that was lucky" she said with a sunny smile. There came the damned butterflies again...

"Sure was."

She looked at me and flushed a bit pink. I softly stroked her face, "What?"

She murmured, quietly, "I love the way you look at me. It makes me feel special."

"You are special. I love you."

She blushed even brighter. I wrapped an arm around her as the young, bubblegum-smacking girl behind the counter turned to us, "What'll it be?"

"A strawberry double scoop" Draculaura said in her soft voice. I found my finger softly tracing the curve of her arm, "I think I will too."

She glanced toward me, "What about your post-game celebration and all?"

"I am celebrating" I said, gently tracing from her shoulder to her elbow under my hand, "I've got the most gorgeous girl in school and we're gonna have some ice cream together."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes in her platform boots, and I smiled and lowered my face to kiss her gently. A soft strand of pigtail brushed my cheek. She giggled as I playfully nipped her lip. My arm remained around her tiny waist. "I love making you blush."

"I love it when you make me blush."

"I love your smile."

"I love your cute little chuckle."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She looked up at me with her sweet, trusting eyes. I caressed her cheek. For a moment, we were oblivious to the world, until I heard the air shift and pulled her aside in time for a casketball to streak past where my back had just been.

"Damn Clawd! Really?" Holt yelled, "Get a room!"

"Or a coffin" Deuce chimed in.

I turned back to her and smiled, "How about we give them something to talk about?"

A light pink flush came back to her cheeks before our lips even touched, but when they did, it only took a moment of kissing for the butterflies to turn into full-out gargoyles. Then, they completely left, and she melted into my side, just as our ice cream was ready.

**End**

_Little A/N-Sorry it's not as long as usual. Feeling really ill today. But you guys keep reviewing and keep me going, so thank you so much :)_


	17. Deja Vu

**Deja Vu**

_Beautiful nightmares baby_ Clawd texted her around midnight, his usual goodnight. She replied with a heart and shut off her iCoffin, curling into her pillow and smiling, her eyes fluttering closed after a moment.

A loud knock sounded at the top of her coffin, and she started up, almost hitting her head, "Draculaura, let's go!"

_Oh man, overslept again!_ She pushed open the top and popped out, about to explain her alarm hadn't gone off, when she noticed what Clawdeen was wearing, "Uh, what did I miss?"

"You're _about_ to miss getting ready for your wedding, now come on!"

"...Wedding?"

Clawdeen practically dragged her out and helped her into a pretty black and pink gothic wedding gown. In a scrambled rush, she laced the heels that went with the dress as Clawdeen fixed her hair and makeup, "You really need to wake up and get your head in the game girl! You wanted this for years, haven't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Marrying Clawd!"

Her eyes popped open. She stared at her best friend, "Wait, what?"

"We have to go!" Frankie sang outside the door. In a flurried rush, Clawdeen brought her out the front door of her home and into a hearse-like limo. Her mind was reeling. _Is this time travel? Did I just sleep through my entire life?_ She had only just finished her thought when she found herself in front of an applauding crowd-her family, Clawdeen's family, their friends from school and their family...and Clawd gave her a sweet smile, "Sounds a lot better out of the fearbook, doesn't it...Mrs. Wolf?" He went in for a kiss, and she leaned up to kiss him back...

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh come on..."

She looked up from her pillow and hit the alarm. She reached around and grasped her iCoffin, turning it on and texting Clawd, _Promise you won't let me sleep through my wedding?_

A few moments passed before he replied _LOL ok. You had that dream too?_

This time, she did hit her head on the top of the coffin.

**End**


	18. Warm

**Warm**

Wrapped in a light pink cashmere sweater, I padded out of Clawdeen's room where Frankie, Cleo and Blue were having their haphazard midnight snack crash, down to the kitchen to retrieve more food. I grimaced as I picked up the paper store bag, still grateful that Clawdeen kept the meat-based foods at the bottom so the scent of a bag of skittles and, at glanced in, a tray of miniature cupcakes, greeted me instead of organic beef jerky. With a sigh, I turned and bumped into the strong, warm figure of my boyfriend.

I broke into an instant smile and stood on my toes in my slippers to kiss his jaw, "Hello Clawd."

"Hey. Anything special in there?"

"Snacks."

"Ah" he smiled sweetly and wrapped his other arm around my waist, "Well I empathize, I came down craving some sugar."

"Smooth" I whispered to him with a small smile, "and I would have it?"

"Of course."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply for a long moment before releasing me again, "Have fun."

I tenderly pressed my lips to his again, "Always do." He smiled to my back as I returned to Clawdeen's room and shut the door. Cleo beamed as she noticed the extra spring in my step, "Kissing Clawd on the stairs?"

"No." Clawdeen pretended to ignore us. "By the freezer."

A chorus of singsong 'ooh's and giggles filled the room, all but Clawdeen, who rolled her eyes and playfully said, "Just wait until graduation to be my sister, okay?"

I crossed my heart and took the bag of skittles out, passing the bag around. Cleo took the icing, Frankie and blue the cupcakes, and Clawdeen pulled out a jumbo bag of jerky. I couldn't help but laugh, "Eating for all of us?"

She chewed a piece as she continued her self-pedicure, "Nah, just you."

"I've got an idea" Cleo said, sitting up and drawing our attention, "Truth or dare."

"Oh god Clee, the last time we played that, Howleen was stuck in a tree for four hours!...Let's." Clawdeen grinned and turned to form a circle, with Cleo and I perched on said former victim's bed.

Blue and Frankie got off the floor and onto Clawdeen's bed. Cleo looked at Clawdeen, "Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare."

"Hm..." Cleo seemed to think of something appropriate and giggled, producing her amber-scented perfume, "Spray the inside of your brothers' room with this."

Clawdeen got up and grinned, "Anything to get that old sock smell out...which brother?"

"The two younger ones. But before you go, who do you pick?"

"Lala."

"Naturally" I chimed in, popping a yellow skittle into my mouth. Clawdeen smiled even wider and slipped out.

"Truth or dare?" Cleo asked.

"Truth."

For a moment, we were the grade school friends we'd always been. Well, with Frankie as the addition. Blue always ate the frosting off the cupcakes before eating the actual cupcake, and Frankie seemed to agree with her lead. A moment of comfortable silence passed while Cleo thought of something before she finally asked, "What's it like?"

"That's what he said" Blue chimed in for me. We all dissolved into giggles except Frankie, who didn't seem to understand as well. I smiled to her and sat back, popping in a grape skittle, "What's what like?"

"Dating Clawd."

"You've dated him."

She rolled her eyes, "We've never actually dated, though. We were together as a power couple thing."

I nodded sympathetically and propped myself up against the footboard while I thought, "What do you wanna know?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Now you're lying. You have to know that."

"Actually, I don't."

I felt my cheeks flush brightly, "He's _fang-tastic!_"

"Where do you go on dates?"

"We don't really 'date' per se..."

"They're much more of the pj's and eating cheetoes on the floor type couple" Blue said.

"Only you, Blue, only you."

Cleo was about to ask something else when Clawdeen streaked into the room laughing. A few moments passed and over-exaggerated coughs and growls filled the house, "CLAWDEEN!"

We all busted up laughing. There was a gentle tap at the door, and Clawdeen opened it just a peek. She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Clawd?"

He tossed in the bottle of perfume and I could hear the smirk in his voice, "You forgot this."

We stayed up late after that, though the game of truth or dare went two rounds and ebbed out. We were dozing, and it was almost dawn. Clawdeen was sound asleep, as was Frankie, and Cleo and Blue were back-to-back in Howleen's bed, both with their own blanket, Blue holding her phone in her hand, probably still half-asleep waiting for Gil's text, and Cleo was completely asleep waiting for Deuce's. I sat up from my place between Clawdeen-on one side of her bed, and Frankie, on the floor between the beds. Though I probably should've stayed, I climbed out and over Frankie and slipped the door shut behind me. His door was cracked open. I walked in and shut it behind me. If it wasn't for my clear vision in the dark, the room might've been totally black. Clawd was laying under a blanket, his face buried into the pillow. The glow of predawn light filled the room. I sat beside him and stroked his hair softly. He remained in his deep sleep, the warm sensation of his soft breaths fluttered across my skin. I lowered my lips to his head. His ear twitched and his arm snaked around my waist, a contented sound escaping him. His face buried into my stomach. I smiled and continued to stroke his hair until he shifted again. His eyes opened slightly as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled and curled up against his side. Everything about him was warm, safe and welcoming, and quickly, I fell asleep against his chest.

**End**


	19. Never Apart

**Never Apart**

When the flat, circular pewter locket was placed on the back of Clawd's hand, he looked up and locked eyes with his girlfriend. She slid into the chair beside him and smiled.

"What's this?" He asked, turning it over in his palm. There were carvings on the outside of it in a language he'd never read.

"Just something so we're never apart, even when we are." He puddled it back into her hand and watched as she opened it gently. A small piece of glass held back a lock of half-black, half-pink hair, and the other side-

"Is this a picture?" He looked at her in surprise.

She blushed lightly, "There's an app for that now."

He smiled, "I probably should've expected that." He looked back at it and back at her, closing it and holding it in his hand. He reached out and stroked her cheek, "You're still more beautiful up close."

She smiled, only the tips of her fangs exposed, "Sometimes I wonder if you mean that or if you're just saying that."

He gently turned her face to his and leaned in. Her eyelashes fluttered delicately. He gently nudged his nose to hers, kissing her lightly. She smiled lightly as she kissed him back. His fingertips caressed her cheek as he murmured to her, "You tell me what you think."

"I love you" she said quietly.

"I love you too."

A few days passed after she'd given him the locket, and though he wore it under his shirt, she always knew it was there. She was already sitting at their table, waiting for him, when he put a gold locket on the back of her hand in the same way she had. She picked it up and cracked it open, smiling at the picture of him and the lock of his fur. She locked it around her neck and leaned over, kissing his cheek softly. Just as Frankie walked up, Clawd wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his side. There was a small piece missing from the curl at the end of her pigtail.

**End**


	20. What We Do On Weekends

**What We Do On The Weekends**

It was one of those days when autumn turned bitter cold for the day and not a soul really wanted to be out in it, so at Clawd's prompting, I logged on to this Second Life-type video game to play with him.

_You really had to make a ninja?_ he sent on IM.

_Well I don't know how to play these things_ I replied _Teach me?_

I could almost see him rolling his eyes _there's nothing to teach, I guess just follow my lead._

There was a sudden surge in our virtual opponents, and weilding something that looked like a Tron disc, but with bladed edges, my avatar was fighting alongside his-and doing quite well.

_You sure you've never played this before?_

_I'm just hitting buttons :)_

It was true, I was just hitting buttons. My headphones were on the desk, but I could hear the sounds of his avatar's semi-automatic and the swish of my blades through the air as if I were wearing them.

_I think you're my dream girl._

I grinned. _Beginner's luck, that's all._

After a while of 'epic battles' as he put them, I was getting bored. With the game minimized, I started writing, popping back between both. Eventually, after what Clawd called 'the greatest gaming experience of his life', and what I called, 'no wonder boys have such short attention spans' I had written a long story, printed it off, and put it in my folder in my desk. I toyed with the idea of deleting the file like I had the others, but something compelled me not to. _You've been doing this sort of thing all day. Might as well._ With a few clicks and a little research, said story was online.

I hardly gave it much thought for the rest of that cold weekend, since the next day I went over to the Wolfs' and watched the boys play football while Clawdeen and I sat in the shade of the house, having hot chocolate and feeling the radiating heat from the huge grill. The heat made the smell of ribs and various meats endurable.

When I got home, though, it was late and, reinvigorated by the heat in my house, I checked my email on a whim.

Forty-seven new emails. Feedback to my story.

I logged off after reading them all, and just before I fell asleep, I texted Clawd, _I think we should play video games again next weekend. :)_

**End**


	21. Quiet Lavender Chapter 1

_Author's note- I really wanted to do a multichapter for MH, and Lala's origins have been rattling around in my mind for some time, so this is just the rough stuff. I'm sure I got some historical stuff wrong, but I tried. Hope you guys enjoy anyway._

**Quiet Lavender**

_1_

It really should've been the best day of my mother's life. She'd wanted children for years, and pureblood vampires had conceived with humans before. Even in the womb I was a disappointment to her, apparently. Damphirs were meant to be carried to human term, because of their human blood, even if they ended up partly vampire because of their mother's blood, and they weren't as painful as pureblood vampire children. She knew after the accelerated pregnancy that I was not her human husband's child, but rather, the child of an affair she tried to bury. She didn't tell him she was a vampire, so I suppose my appearance had more or less ruined her marriage and her life. But all I knew, that day I was born, was that I was hungry and the storm outside was violent.

I looked around the room in curiosity, seeing the pale, horror-stricken faces of the humans surrounding myself and my mother. Saw her eyes change from blue to sky blue. I crawled toward her, and she pushed me away. The wind rattled the doors and burst them open, and _he _entered. My mother's affair, my father, the great Dracula. In his presence, she was forced to feed me, to give me the blood that would further my life. Despite what anyone says, vampire children are just as delicate as humans, if not more so. I couldn't be exposed to sunlight, for fear of permanent burn damage. I had to be fed regularly from my mother's blood until I was old enough to drink else. But the day I was born, my biological father wiped the blood from my tiny mouth and whispered my name to me. Where my mother renounced me, he showed responsibility. The humans were outraged, that my mother told me. We were driven away, but as my father told me, I was never in any danger. I always knew when I was with my father, I was safe. I was born in October of 411 AD.

My first memory was not with my father, though. For the beginning of my life, I stayed with my mother and her husband as they attempted to make their life work. The first memory I have was being a child of seven, outside in the dark with the dogs. We were playing by lantern light in the barn, making shadow figures that the two black dogs would ever so often disrupt with their tails as I told them stories.

My mother's husband walked into the barn and stirred the animals. I smiled and called out to him, though I don't remember what. I just remember him pulling me out by my arm, and my yelling to him that he was hurting me. I fell down in the dirt behind the fence. My pretty dress got dirty, and I began to cry, telling him how mother would be angry. He pulled me along, and I was yelling and crying, and I remember getting hit with the hot lantern in the face. It scalded my cheek and I cried out in pain. I remember looking up and seeing a dark figure in the sky. I remembered screaming for my father-my real father-as my mother's husband smashed the lantern at my feet. I was too small to get past the fence, so as it caught the grass on fire, I was more or less trapped.

The dark figure grabbed me by my arms and lifted me, and I was safe with my father. His fingers soothed the burn on my cheek. I already knew it was going to be a horrid scar. He whispered to me to do what felt right, and he set me down outside the ring of fire. I was only young, and I wanted to make my father proud-so I attacked my stepfather and killed him in cold blood. And I was Daddy's pride and joy thereafter.

We were driven from home, but not after mother gave away the servants and the animals. My greatest regret at the time had been my being unable to bring my dogs with me to my father's home. But he made up for that quickly with a litter of tiny gray wolf pups. Anything I wanted, my father supplied. Money, like power, was just something that accumulated over time, so he was more than willing to tend to my whim.

"My darling daughter" he always would murmur to me, "My greatest joy. You're the only girl I've ever truly loved." It made me the envy of my mother and my father's first wife, but neither ever raised a hand to me. They wouldn't have dared, not with my father the way he was toward me, or with the clear power he had over them.

When I was two hundred and fifty years old, I started to become even more curious. I had millennia to learn, I knew that much, but having read and learned my entire life thus far, I wanted to experience. I still saw myself as just an innocent girl. We had a human page boy who carried business to and from town for my father, and one day as he walked in the twilight from the property, I followed him and questioned him about things. He was, in appearance, older than I, and at the time young brides were still...almost requirement. I was laughing, shying away from the look he was giving me, pretending to not notice the way his arms tightened around me. He was leaning in for a kiss when I felt the warm splash of blood. My father wasn't angry at me-he was never angry at me. He just worried for my safety and well being, and after a small panic, he assured me that it was alright. That it would be alright. It momentarily made me want to stop "experiencing."

In the two hundred and fifty years of my life, my father had not only taken on my mother and his wife, but a second wife. Her name meant sea of bitterness, and with good reason. She was horrible to everyone but my father and his first wife. My mother had left for "a long holiday", and she had convinced my father my mother had taken me with her, but she had not. She had taken me to the site of the first castle that was in the process of being built, and locked me in the oubliette, underground.

The second castle was built in eleven hundred AD, and with it came newfound freedom. There was more space to be free, especially after my father had taken on his third wife. The third wife didn't mind me as horribly as the other two-she had wanted children as a human, but because of the others horrid actions, she didn't see me as often as I'm sure she'd liked. I took to the daylight hours; it was too beautiful to miss. The flowers bloom fully illuminated, the beautiful shimmer of water during the day...

The day also brought doubt to my mind. In a world as beautiful as the one I had come to love, I couldn't bring myself to cause any more pain to those I fed from. I could only drink from those willing, or blood already drawn from someone. My compassion was getting the better of me.

I finally tried to stop harming people all together around 1850, making one last try to only drink blood that was being harvested for early transfusions, but again, my father's wives interfered. I was cut off, and rather than kill, I went on a protest of starvation.

I remember the frenzy vividly. It was the dead of night, and my breathing was getting shallow. My stomach ached, purely hollow. My arms and legs twitched. I didn't have the strength to get up. I'd been unconscious off and on for two days already. Panic had set in; I really was dying. It was slow, and it was painful, and suddenly-_the scent._ And I pushed the last of my strength, leaping from the window and tearing out over the grounds. It was a far run, but I made it quickly. The woman in the house closest to the castle had cut herself cleaning, and she had just lifted the cut to her mouth when I attacked. It wasn't enough. She had two little girls, and they didn't even wake when I drained them. Her husband put up a fight. He was no match for the strength that was suddenly flowing through me. House to house, it wasn't simple murder, it was a massacre without blood. In that night, I consumed more blood than I felt I had in my entire life. I attacked with more strength. The town caught on just before dawn. They gathered, and I was behind the butchery, feeding on a street rat of a man, when my father appeared.

I rushed away from his shadow, hissing in the back of my throat.

"Draculaura. Dear god..."

I growled as he approached, swiping at him.

He grasped my wrist, and then the other. I kicked and fought. Wrought with strength and the ecstasy of evil doing, I felt unstoppable, and he was stopping me. I screamed and thrashed violently. He pinned my arms to my sides and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

It wasn't enough to burn out the frenzy. I clawed the stone wall and broke my wrist free. A loud sound, like a hiss and a scream combined, a territorial sound, came from me. And then the first rays of sun touched my skin, and I lit up with pain. The pain broke the frenzy, and I rushed into my father's cape, crying out. The blood on my face healed the burns as they had been created. I knew he felt the heat on his back, even though the fabric protected him from being burned. His arms wrapped around me, and as I looked at my dirty and blood soaked clothes, my red stained hands and cracked nails, I whispered, "Daddy...what have I done?"

He didn't reply. And that was the thing that scared me the most.


	22. Quiet Lavender Chapter 2

_2_

I didn't feel deserving of the sun. I returned to my nocturnal hours and mourned. I mourned the memories of the people I killed, out of sheer stupidity. I mourned the lives I'd taken. The families and friends that lost. Mostly, I mourned my own self, because all of a sudden, my confidence and curiosity had gone, replaced by guilt that drove me nearly insane. I couldn't tolerate blood. At first, I got sick, but as the guilt ate away at me, I started fainting at the very mention. My father grew increasingly worried. It was only to be expected, I was depressed, guilt-ridden and completely horrified with myself.

I was somewhat oblivious to the world until the world outside became far too unsafe for our peaceful castle life. Our family uprooted in 1965-far long after the release of the movies; father hadn't been worried until much later-and moved us to Salem, to Radcliffe Way. America was not only supposed to be safer, but it was a new start. No more depression, no more blood, and no more fear. Though my father continued to provide for me, it took a while to get my confidence back. My curiosity. Finally, it did come back, in the form of a little boy named Clawd Wolf.

The day Mrs. Wolf brought Clawd home, he was a loud child. I could hear him all the way down the road. Considering it was raining, I took my umbrella and walked down the street to the Wolf's. Clawd was the first of their kids, and therefore, since I'd never seen a little werewolf before, I went to see him.

Mrs. Wolf was grateful for the help, having me sit with him while she went to do various things around the house. Clawd fussed next to me on the couch, wriggling and squirming with his tiny furry body, and gingerly, I reached out to him and lifted him. He focused on me instantly with golden brown eyes, his nose twitching. A ghost of a smile crossed my expression. I leaned in and sniffed him back. He didn't smell like a baby or a dog. He smelled natural. A very nice, pleasant smell. He grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled so hard I yelped, and then he laughed. He did it again. I grasped his tiny hand and tried to pry it free, "Ouch, stop it! Ow!"

He stopped laughing and released my hair. He had a worried expression on his tiny face. I rubbed my scalp and sighed, shifting to hold him against my shoulder. He spoke baby babble as he fussed with my hair, taking it into his mouth and tasting it, sniffing it, trying to bite it and finally, putting it on his head and giving me one of his wide, little baby smiles.

And for the first time in nearly my entire life, I burst out laughing without a care in the world.

When Clawd was two, his sister Clawdeen was born. She was by far sweeter than Clawd was when he was a baby. When she was brought home, I sat with him.

"What do you think of your baby sister Clawd?" his mother asked him.

He sniffed, wrinkled his nose and buried his face in my shoulder, yelling, "She stinks!"

His mother and I both laughed.

As the Wolf family grew, so did my closeness with Clawd and Clawdeen. Clawd might've been a typical little boy, making mud pies and getting dirty and doing things I saw as pointless, but he rekindled my curiosity and my thirst for life.

When Clawdeen was three and Clawd was five, we were sitting outside in the afternoon when Clawd came running up to me with a handful of flowers pulled out of Ms. J's garden.

I gaped at him, "Clawd! Those aren't your flowers!"

"I know!" he beamed with pride, "They're yours! Happy birthday Lala!"

My eyes teared as I took the flowers. Birthdays, though celebrated extravagantly in my family, were just that. Another day of things one wanted. But the flowers Clawd gave me were suddenly more beautiful than pink cashmere. I opened my arms and the little boy climbed into a hug. Tears rolled down my face as I held on to him, "Thank you Clawd. Thank you so much. These are the best birthday present anyone ever got for me."

Even when he got older, he never missed my birthday. One particular birthday, when he was twelve, was the most special. We sat down on the steps like we had when he was five, and he handed me a little blue box. My heart leapt.

"It's from everybody. I gave Mom my whole allowance. So did Clawdeen."

I pulled off the lid and stared at the pretty stones, the white gold and amethyst bracelet. He looked almost sad. "I couldn't find something that matched, but purple's good, right?"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged back, "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you. And tell your mom I said thank you too. Tell everyone I said thank you."

"Everybody loves you Lala. You don't have to thank us."

"I love you guys too" I murmured, hugging him tightly. Gently, he took my right wrist, placed it on his lap, and put the bracelet on me. And very lightly, I drew back and kissed his soft lips gently. He blushed and bolted upright, running his fingers through his hair, "Um...thanks Lala."

"No problem." I laughed softly. He darted inside, and I sat there, smiling. A soft breeze carried through Radcliffe Way, and I sat on the step of the Wolf house, and I laughed with the joy budding in my heart. The contentment of friendship. And even when a light, misty rain started, I still sat under the clouded-over sun, and I was smiling.

**So not the end**


	23. Protector

_Author's note- So you guys wanted to see Clawd and Lala's future, so I decided, rather than jump to that spot, I'll just give you guys a bit of a sneak peek, if you don't mind. Thanks for all the love._

**Protector**

_five years in the future_

As usual, the alarm woke Clawd at six thirty to get ready for work, hearing noise in the kitchen the floor below. After the first few years after their eloped marriage, he'd stopped being a morning person and so had she. Now, with their two young children bordering three, she'd taken to spending nights awake with them and catching some sleep between when he left and when he returned home from work, and then some more sleep in the first few hours after he did. Despite their conflicting schedule, she'd somehow written two novels and they'd managed to keep love and romance alive.

"Good morning my love" Lala said, smiling widely from where she was making breakfast, the autumn sun behind the horizon still.

Lucas and Luna, their twins, both looked to him. Lucas smiled shyly while Luna gave him a glowing smile, "Hi Daddy."

At the moment, he was wishing he'd said hi back. He'd been in a rush, and now, throbbing headache aside, he couldn't go back and change it.

Luc and Luna were still at Lagoona's with her niece, Pearl, Luna's best friend. Five years, and not much had changed in the world, that was why it had taken him an hour to drive out to the hospital with her. Nobody asked questions, but looks of condolences passed around the nearly silent, funeral-parlor resembling lobby. The New England Patriots were playing the Boston Red Socks on the TV. Usually a sports fan, he couldn't pay attention.

"Mister Wolf?"

He sat up straight, as if shocked, and looked to the young woman in scrubs waiting in the doorway, "Your wife is asking for you."

He got up and went past her, following the scent to a small, dimly lit room where bandages covered his wife's arms. She sat up slightly, giving him a gentle smile, "Clawd."

He rushed to her side, taking her heart-shaped face in his hands and kissing her tenderly. She melted, her un-bandaged hands closing over the backs of his. With fresh blood in her system, she felt warm. Her soft lips tasted like gloss, despite the hours he'd been waiting. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist; his forehead pressed to hers, his nose nuzzling her gently, his lips tenderly pressing to hers over and over again. She drew back with a hand pressed to his chest, "Calm down." Her lily pink eyes were playful, "It's a bit awkward to make out in a hospital."

"I thought I lost you" he murmured, taking her hands in his and gently moving to the inside of her arms, pressing his lips gingerly to the bandages. She didn't wince, only smiled sadly, "It's alright Clawd-"

"No, it's not." He nuzzled the crook of her elbow, looking to her, his eyes glowing, "He hurt you. I let the son of a bitch in my house and he took advantage of our trust."

She looked at him, sadness in her eyes, "Please Clawd...I don't want to talk about this."

"I wanna hear it from you. Babe...they can't tell-"

"Stop-"

"I'll seriously fucking gut him if you ask me to-"

"Clawd-"

"I mean it."

"STOP!" she shouted, pulling her arms away and crossing them over her chest. Her eyes glowed with hurt. She clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a sob, tears spilling over her pale cheeks. She pulled her knees to her torso under the blankets and whimpered out, "Yes, alright, yes, Heath showed up drunk. I was trying to talk to him, he didn't mean it. He couldn't have meant it. Yes, he's a dumbass, but he's sweet beyond this, he really is. Just tell me he's alright."

Clawd's jaw was set.

She went pale. After a moment, he said, "When did you pass out?"

She shied away. Her scent was filled with terror. He finally looked at her, reaching out and grasping her hand in his, "I'm sorry. He set me off. I..." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Forgive me?"

She was silent, but the terror subsided. She got up and curled into him, nuzzling into his chest. His arms wrapped around her tightly. He kissed her forehead and gave her a low, comforting sound of reassurance.

"I'm not angry at you. A little terrified of you, yes, but not angry."

"I'd never hurt you, you know that" he murmured into her ear, rubbing her back.

"Is he...?"

"Might be. He wasn't when the normies picked him up by the side of the road."

"Clawd" she gasped, drawing back, a look of horror reflected in her eyes. He shrugged, "He deserved it after hurting you."

"It's just burns, Clawd, they'll heal."

He set his jaw and stroked her hair lightly, "Still. I love you, and you know that. This morning, I wish I'd said hi back to Luc and Luna. What if he hurt them, Lawls? What if he burned down the house with you and them in it?"

She looked away and shook her head, "Heath may have been drunk and stupid, but he wouldn't have hurt us like that. He's been infatuated with me since high school. He may have hurt me unintentionally, but he'd never do it intentionally."

He sighed. He caressed down her back and tucked her closer into his chest. His eyes closed as he inhaled her scent and he murmured in her ear, "I'm not overreacting baby...he was going to hurt you. I was there."

She was silent for a few moments. He felt her tremble, and then she went to pieces, crying softly against his chest. He rubbed her back, holding her tightly.

When they returned home, it was dark, and Lala rushed over to Blue's, the outdoor lights casting shadows that she went through effortlessly. Clawd gazed at her as he leaned on the car. The tiny children raced up from the pool with Blue trailing. The girls hugged tightly. Without missing a beat, he walked over and joined them, the kids rushing to him to tell him about their eventful day. He nodded to Blue, and she smiled as he whispered to her, "Thank you."

In the middle of the night, Radcliffe Way began to flick lights on. Clawdeen raced out of the Wolf house and over to her best friend and brother. Clawd, with Luc in one arm and Luna in the other, began to notice things looking back to normal.

Still, every time he thought he saw a moving shadow, his eyes flickered over to make sure there was no glow.

**End**


	24. Lipstick Stains

**Lipstick Stains**

She giggled and pulled him closer, pouting cutely, "One more?"

"God girl, you're killing me...it's painful" he murmured into her ear, nipping the point gently. She blushed, biting her pink-glossed lower lip. He kissed her again possessively, his arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her tiny figure to his chest. Her fingers locked in his hair, their lips moving with the elegance of a dance. His tongue ran against her lips before dominating hers. As he drew back, she bit his lip lightly and ran her tongue over it. He made a quiet sound of approval, gently setting her on her feet, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll still miss you every second."

He stroked her hair and lowered his lips to hers once more, lightly, "Just leave your window open."

Clawd was getting dressed after practice when Deuce whistled, "Have a nice seven minutes in heaven, Clawd?"

"Huh?" he gave him a sidelong glance, rolling down his sleeves.

Deuce gave him a look, and he looked down at his shirt. The collar had a smudge of pink, a rather big one. He didn't meet the look.

"Dude, relax, I'm just screwing with ya. We cool?"

"Yeah" Clawd murmured, slightly surprised he hadn't noticed it himself. The matter was less important as he thought to himself about whether to go straight to Draculaura's, or go change his shirt first.

When he climbed up to her window, she was waiting for him just inside, her soft two-toned hair down from the usual pigtails. It was dusk, and in the soft light, her eyes seemed to glow. He smiled and leaned in, "Am I still allowed here?"

"You've always been." She stood and walked over to the coffin, sitting down atop it as he climbed in and shut the window. He reached for the blinds when she shook her head, "Leave them open."

She stood gracefully and motioned him to follow. Surprised, he did. The huge, mansion-interior Victorian seemed silent except for the light sound of her feet brushing the carpeted floor.

"They've all gone out, if you're wondering. I made sure Daddy knew I had work to do here that couldn't be neglected."

He followed her wordlessly into a large room, a cross between a library and a sitting room. She sat down on a plush creme lounge, crossing her legs until he approached, and she moved over.

He laughed, scooping her up and laying her on top of him as he sat on it. She giggled and nuzzled into his chest, murmuring softly into his ear as she kissed and nibbled his jaw, "Did you finally notice my little claim on you?"

"As if every girl in school couldn't tell I smelled like your lilacs and nightshade."

She perched on his chest on her arms and gazed at him, "Still. We're alone, and I want to kiss you silly."

"Kiss me silly and do whatever you want babe. I love you." He brushed back her hair to nip her ear, caressing the silky raven strand.

A contented exhale slipped from her, "I love you too. So much." She punctuated the sincerity of her words by drawing him in for a loving, tender kiss. He pulled her against his chest, running his fingers down her spine. Her eyelashes fluttered delicately. She moved to kiss his neck, "You make me feel so warm and safe..."

He wrapped his arm around her, toying with the hem of her shirt against her hip, "I try to."

"You don't have to. You do naturally." She lay her head against his chest, her hand over his thumping heart, "I love this sound..."

He lay and stroked her hair for a long moment, watching her with interest before he realized despite her long, rest-apparent pajama pants, she was wearing a tiny-strapped top. He smiled, rubbing his hand across her upper back, "You're not cold?"

"Nah. I use you for a lot more than a pillow you know. You're also a very cuddly space heater."

He laughed, "Mm, you're lucky I love you."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't let just anyone use me for a space heater."

"Lies. You're too kind."

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "No, really. If I had to hold any girl in my arms to get her warm, I'd rather it be you."

**End**


	25. One Step For VampKind

**One Step For Vamp-Kind**

I was sitting on the lounge in the study when I glanced up and saw my father going toward the stairs out of the corner of my eye. The movement alone wasn't what triggered my following, but...

"Daddy what in the name of all that is good and decent in this world are you _wearing?"_

He turned. 80's vintage might've been in, but the look was beyond overdone. I went downstairs, shaking my head, "And who, pray tell, warrants that?"

"Since when have you taken interest in who I plan on seeing?"

_Seeing._ Not courting. Not asking for a hand. "Of course I am."

"Well..." He sighed, motioning me over to sit beside him. I did, smoothing my skirt as I did. I couldn't help but look at the pleats and not my father; it was a bit hard to have a serious conversation with him attempting to be cool.

"I've met this girl. She's quite incredible. Works up in Portland at a veterinarian's. Volunteers with shelters, feeds the homeless...nice girl. She reminds me a bit of you."

"That's not creepy at all."

He cracked a smile and ruffled my hair, "I'm hoping you'll like her, is what I mean."

"I know. And you must like her if you've gone with the times" I held in my laughter, but not my smile.

"Too much?"

"Way too much." I stood. He followed. After all these years, he knew to trust me. I took one of his business suits apart, giving him the shirt and pants, "Where are you taking her?"

"Dinner and a walk."

Usually those walks ended in dinner. I turned, "Please no more bodies on the news?"

He laughed, "This one is different, darling. She's special."

"Is she like us?" I highly doubted it.

"Yes, actually. She's...inspired me."

I stopped in mid-fold of his jacket. I set it down lightly and closed his closet door, "Really?"

"Now, don't go thinking I'm trying to win you over or prove anything to you or our family, because I genuinely think had you not warmed them up for this years ago, I would be doing it anyway."

"Out with it, please Daddy."

"She's...a bit like your friends."

"From the lagoon, made in a lab...?"

"A werewolf."

That took me off guard. My dad had even been adamant against being friends with Clawdeen for a while. He hardly knew I was seeing Clawd...he knew, but I hadn't directly _told_ him...I nodded and left the room, returning to the study and my book.

Not much longer than twenty minutes later, he tapped at the door frame. I glanced up. Clothes in place, buttoned correctly. I nodded and lowered my gaze.

He sat on the edge of the lounge, "Are you angry?"

My head rose again, "Why would I be?" I closed my book on the marked page.

"Because I've been so difficult about you and your friends, and who you see." He seemed to visibly wince at that, "Just tell me you've been careful."

I groaned. This was worse than the talk. I held up my book as if it would provide me a shield, "Dad, please-"

"A full moon is dangerous, and you know it. Just...please. For my sake. And for my sake don't make me a grandfather early. At least graduate first."

I buried my face in my palms, hot blush on my cheeks, shaking my head, "Please tell me that's all."

His arm wrapped around my shoulders, "And if he ever so much as intimidates you, I will use his hide for a new rug. Make sure he understands that."

I raised my hands from my palms. My father's honesty made me want to tell him everything. How much I loved Clawd, how much I was sure we'd end up married, my former problems with trying to cover those feelings by being around Jackson when he was new, how much Heath annoyed me, everything. But time was limited, so I simply leaned over and gave him a hug. He hugged back, very gently kissing the top of my head, "I should go. I'm going to be late. But, when I get back, if you'd want to talk more...?"

I nodded. He stood and produced a pair of red tinted, circular sunglasses. I groaned out loud, "DAD!"

"What do you kids say nowdays...I got them moves like Jagger?"

I smacked the book into my forehead in an effort to block my mind from fully processing anything, "Dad!"

"I'll be home by three, go to bed before then, I love you."

I found myself dancing to the Rocky Horror Glee soundtrack in the kitchen as I made myself up a plate of fruits and veggies to share with Count Fabulous. I danced, carefree, to _Toucha Touch Me_ when the stereo above the sink abruptly cut off.

I whirled to see my step mother Marishka standing near it. I suddenly feared for my CD's existence. Step by elegant step, her barely-clad-in-see-through-fabric figure moved toward me. My pink Victoria's Secret sweatpants and black spaghetti strap top made me feel shockingly overdressed, even in the kitchen at eight PM.

"You've caused too much trouble, little girl."

I looped my arms behind my body on the counter, "What are you talking about?" The sharp point of a knife was under my fingers. I moved my thumb along it gently until I grasped the hilt. It wouldn't do much, but if she came at me, I could at least defend myself.

"You know there's no such thing as divorce in our world."

"What, jealous of sharing him?"

My tone was sharp, but so was hers. She wasn't about to back down, nor would I. Her chest heaved visibly, her eyes changing from red to flat black, back to red, back to black. My fingers tightened around the hilt of the knife. "No. I love my sisters more than the world. It is you, and your stupid ideas and your stupid ways that are about to get us killed!"

That time, she did snap. I ducked and spun away. She swiped. She wasn't thinking in her fury, so I was dodging easily. I made it all the way around before I lunged back over and positioned my back to the freezer, aiming the knife for a kill strike if need presented itself, "Stay back."

Her eyes returned to red, and she climbed on the island counter before me, her piercing gaze burning into mine, hovering over my sliced apples.

"If anything should happen to me, I will make sure my sisters see to it he loses something equally as precious before their demise."

I narrowed my eyes in return, "Go to hell."

Maybe it was the knife, but it seemed to have mostly been from the sudden resurgance of my confidence. She hopped backward and walked away. Adrenaline stopped. I slid down against the stainless steel, dropping the butcher knife to the floor with a clatter. Vampire marriages were a literal 'Til death do you part'-there was a shocking strength in how much I wanted it to be right. How frightened I was. Maybe I could live my life in peace, at last, if I had a werewolf for a mother than the women that had replaced my mother while she was away from us.

I waited up for my father after my mothers left. Curled in my coffin, the lid off, Fabu and I shared peanut butter-and-raisin covered celery sticks. The glowing blue letters of the digital clock nearby ticked slowly toward four. I stayed watching Friends, Fabu's occasional nuzzling prompting another raisin to be picked off of my snack and dropped into his tiny mouth. He licked and nuzzled my fingers, chirping contently.

The door creaked open softly. My father entered, changed from his date clothes into a pair of black and red pajamas that looked similar to mine. He perched on the edge and looked at me, "I thought I told you not to wait up."

I looked at him and tried to quirk a smile, "I wanted to talk to you."

"So do I."

"You go first."

He looked surprised, "Really now?"

"...on three?"

He laughed, but began the countdown, "One."

"Two?"

"You'll never have to deal with my wives again."

I didn't need to say anything. I slumped into the coffin and lay down. Fabu chirped quietly and curled into me. I wrapped him under my arms. My nightmare was finally over? I had never hated people so much that I wished death upon them-but his wives had made me do it, over hundreds of years of prompting. He rested his hand on my arm and rubbed gently, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. Tears spilled over my face. Tears of joy. He lifted me up, even though I was clutching Fabu, and held me as if I were a tiny little girl again. He kissed my forehead, wiping my tears, "I'm sorry I put my wishes before yours. Everything will be different now."

I nodded and clung to his shirt, hugging him tightly. Fabu squeaked, shimmying free and fluttering back into the coffin. He rubbed my back and murmured to me, "I do not mind your seeing Clawd Wolf. If I might be honest, I'm glad you picked a responsible boy for that."

I drew back, wiping my eyes, "Really?"

He smiled, a bit sadly, "I can't keep you my little girl forever, now can I? You're a bright young woman now. And I want you to be happy. You have my permission to see him."

I hugged him tightly again. It seemed a blessing that he didn't make me go to school the next day; Count Fabulous and I didn't end our party until around six, and quite contently, we slept until two, and the loud vibrations of my iCoffin signaling the end of the school day and return to my normal life, woke us once more.

**End**


	26. Two

**Two**

_From the diary of Draculaura; September 15_

When did I become such a social creature? I've grown used to not being alone. It's not right, especially for me. Vampires are loners by nature, but recently...I suppose I've become part of a pack. Adapting to survive, maybe?

Deuce and Clawdeen came over this past weekend. They needed a quiet place to be, so I let them have the backyard while Dad was out. Everyone's good at handling their own thing here. I couldn't help but look out and want to join them while I toyed with some poems in the study. Inspiration just wasn't flowing. It hasn't been for the past few days, and maybe it's for another reason. Clawd's become my muse. Every little action of his inspires something. It feeds my creative flames. But for the past few days, with the full moon and all, he's afraid to come around me. I've told him a million times, he's done it before and there's nothing to worry about, but he worries about me. It's so darling, but I miss him so terribly...my silly love. If he truly feels the same way, shouldn't he trust me? Have faith in me? I'm a thousand year's old for god's sake, I'd think I know how to take care of myself by now, but still...I miss him. I really long for him. I feel...lonely. Depressed. Cold and alone. I think I need to cuddle with Count Fabulous.

She snapped shut her journal and curled it into her chest. Small tears ran down her face. She sighed heavily, thinking of how Deuce and Clawdeen simply lay in her backyard, talking and cuddling under the warm sun. She _knew_ Clawdeen wasn't doing this to Deuce-she took that risk because she knew they could handle each other. It was those kind of times she hated how overprotective Clawd was of her.

Clouds rolled in during the night, and a particularly harsh boom of thunder shook her awake in her coffin during the wee hours. She opened it, peeking around the room. The windows were open, the curtains fluttering in the wind, the rain slanted away from the window. She rushed to close it, and noticed the wet spots in the shape of...

She turned, scanning the room. They settled in the corner, where his yellow-brown eyes reflected back at her. He was soaked, his fur dripping wet, his torn jeans dripping onto the floor. She moved toward him, "See? I told you. You did this last month too-"

He lurched forward suddenly, pinning her back against the wall. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as her head hit the wall. A soft groan passed her lips, her fingertips reaching the back of her head to feel a tender bump, "Ow...Damn it Clawd."

He growled, leaning into her and sniffing her. He panted against her neck, his breaths hot against her skin. Her eyes fluttered, a quiet moan escaping her, "You're testing me, aren't you?"

He growled softly, like a purr, pinning her fully between the wall and his body. She moaned, feeling the muscle under his dripping wet fur, said fur slowly soaking her pajamas. His hands very gently caressed her skin, "Yeah, I am. You pay attention well."

"You don't lose control with cloud cover. Anyone knows that" she squirmed, trying to be free of his grip, "You're a jerk. You made me hit my head."

"I could do worse if I were changed, and you know it. That's why I wanted you to see what I could do while being in control."

"If you wanted to roleplay, all you had to do was ask."

He chuckled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "How have I corrupted you so much?" He leaned in and nipped the point of her ear. A lust-filled moan escaped her, her body arching against his on instinct. He growl-purred again, biting harder still, nipping down the outside of her ear. She trembled and panted, her hands locking in his hair, "You...are so unbelievable..."

Very gently, he nibbled on her earlobe and flicked his tongue playfully against it, making her earring sway, "What, this wasn't a fantasy of yours?"

She shook her head. He set her down gently and started for the window. She rushed to her bed and threw a pillow at him.

He turned to look back at her, surprised, "What was that for?"

"You really think you can just do that and leave?" She was on the verge of stamping her foot in frustration, "You soak me through with your wet fur and knock me over and you don't give me any reason to not be angry with you?"

He looked to the side, saying softly, "I thought you'd say something like I smell like wet dog, or I'm shedding on you."

She moved around the coffin and threw the pillow back. Lightning sent shadows dancing across the walls. She pressed her hands to his chest and backed him into the wall. He complied, backing up, staring at her. His eyes filled with desire as her leg hooked around his, a sultry smile playing on her lips, "You said something about how you've corrupted me?"

He grasped her hips, gazing intently into her eyes, "Have you always been this sexy, and just never showed it off?"

He caressed her side, and she yelped as he popped the top button off her top with a clawed finger and a smirk.

Her eyes studied him for a moment before she slipped her arms around him, "Yes. All the better to coax you into kissing me again, my dear."

He gave her a sharp-toothed grin, and obliged.

**End**


	27. At The Rally

**At The Rally**

I felt horrible. The cold was definitely getting to me. I bundled in my sweater and felt grateful beyond belief that I hadn't done fearleading this year. It was a Friday, but I figured I might as well stop in to the literary magazine and tell them I wouldn't be in today, even the pit of my stomach was freezing. I was walking to lunch when a smell that wasn't quite garlic wafted through the air, and to the bathroom I ran, no longer able to keep down my breakfast.

"Lala?" Frankie's voice sounded astonished as I threw shut a stall in time to throw up. My body trembled, and I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach as it heaved. I stayed in my low crouch until I knew for a fact it was safe to move, and then flushed and inched out.

She looked at me with concern, "Are you okay? Can you make it through the scream rally?"

I washed my hands and pulled out my emergency toothbrush, "I'll try. I want to be there for Clawd. He's varsity now. Casketball is his sport."

"But he loves you, and he'll understand if you're too sick to come-"

"I want to go."

"Sick? You never get sick" Cleo said upon entering, being careful to shut the door after she did. I found it odd; usually Cleo seemed to want an audience for her conversations.

"It's probably nothing" I said with a shrug. Frankie hugged me, as if sensing the lack of warmth in my skin.

"Can you answer me something honestly?" Cleo asked, leaning on the other wall, not toward the mirror.

I nodded hesitantly.

"How many times have you and Clawd slept together?"

My face burned. I looked away. She got up off the wall, "Can you count them?"

"Of course!" My eyes went to her. "Four...maybe five? No more than that."

She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and looked me up and down, "Vampires never get sick."

"Honestly Cleo!" Frankie said defensively, "Don't you think Lala would know if she were pregnant? She and Clawd have been together for months now-"

I felt sick again, but in a different way. I gripped Frankie's mint green arm so hard she winced. I shook my head, "I wouldn't know. I'm not like you guys, remember? My body uses...that..a different way. I don't get monthly cycles."

"You mean...you might not know?"

I shook my head. The terror was overwhelming. Cleo rushed to me and hugged me too. I was tempted to cry, but I didn't. Before the scream rally, there was about a twenty minute setup period when people would be getting there. I waited with Cleo while Frankie dashed across the street from the school.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

I shook my head.

"Every girl thinks about it, liar. You've never thought what names you wanted for your kids? Whether you wanted all boys or all girls? If they should get your hair or your eyes...?"

"No. It was never an option, and I knew that." There was a moment of silence. Cleo glanced to the mirror and fixed her eyeliner. I wondered if that was a tear I saw in the corner of her eye. I continued when she didn't say anything, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Cleo. My dad will freak. My family will disown me. Clawd...Clawd and his family will freak, especially Clawdeen..."

Cleo's hands wrapped around mine. She looked directly at me and gave me a grim look, "Listen to me, this should be the happiest moment of your life. You may never grow old or change, but you can still have beautiful little babies to cradle and kiss. You can have as many as you want for as long as you want. I'm much older than you, Draculaura. I've been vying for a child since before I...you know." She gestured to her linen-wrapped body. "I would give anything to be you right now. I want to be you, before it's too late. Maybe it is." She sighed heavily. I could see that unlike me, she knew what she wanted. "I used to hope they'd have Deuce's eyes, since I never saw them myself. His eyes and my hair. At first, I thought one would be enough...but over time, I decided I want two or three...but now, I have no idea how."

I moved toward her hesitantly. The tears started. I buried my face into her linen-wrapped chest and began to cry. She took a tissue and wiped my tears. I sobbed. "I'm so scared Cleo! I never gave it any thought...ever. Not once. My life was always with my dad, my duty was to my dad, and then...god!" She continued to wipe my face and hush me, letting me cry myself out.

"Never gave what any thought?"

Oh Jesus. Clawdeen.

"What? What's going on? Are you okay?"

When I stayed frozen, silent tears streaming down my cheeks, she growled and yelled, "Oh come on Draculaura! We've been best friends forever, you know you can tell me anything!"

"I've got it!" Frankie burst in the room, holding the box of pregnancy tests in mid-air. All I needed was for Blue to find out now. Clawdeen turned to me slowly, "You're...?"

"I don't know." I held my stomach and shook my head, fresh tears coming, "Oh Claws, I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry for what?" she went to me and wrapped me in a warm hug, "It's okay. It's great."

"Um, we don't actually _know_ yet..." Frankie chimed in.

Cleo, blessedly, took the box from her hand and put it in mine, taking my bag and shoving me toward a stall, "We'll wait because we love you."

I cracked a smile.

My friends were glowing like lanterns as I let them go to the bleachers on their own. Clawd was warming up by the edge of the track. I clutched the strap of my bag just a little tighter.

"Clawd?"

"Hey" his voice was laced with warmth. He shifted from his stretch to wrap his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. His usual, sensual smell broke through the scent of Axe.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course." He lead me away from the team. I leaned against the fence and fussed with my strap. He gently grasped my chin and moved my face toward his, "What's bothering you?"

I felt like crying again. My heart tightened in terror. I expected the worst and hoped for the best. My hand closed over his, "I love you."

"I love you too." He moved his other hand to my face and kissed me tenderly, persuasively. He drew back, running his fingers through my pigtail and toying with the curl at the end, "Tell me baby."

I had no eloquent way to say it. I had no eloquent way to think it. So it came out the blurted mess that it was in my head. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened like he'd stuck his tongue in an electrical outlet. He examined me and slowly, a smile cracked across his face, "You're pregnant?"

My body nearly went limp as my tension melted away. I nodded. Very gently, he brought me into his arms for another loving kiss, his soft nuzzles breaking the kiss every so often, "We're gonna have a baby."

I nodded again, curling into the warmth of his body. Very gently, he kissed me again, "I'm so happy."

"So am I. I was scared you'd be upset."

"How could I be upset?" He stroked his hand over my flat stomach, a trail of warmth following the brush of his touch and radiating throughout my body. "You know how much I love you. If you want..." His eyes sparkled mischievously, "You can be my mate. My one and only."

Playfully, I pointed out, "Aren't I already?"

"Mate makes it more official. Like marriage..." His thumb moved over the back of my hand. Suddenly, he looked very boyish, "You wanna get married, Draculaura?"

My heart leapt into my throat. I nodded. Tears had sprung to my eyes as I murmured, "But you have to propose for real first."

"I will, I promise. Give me the weekend to get a ring?"

I nodded again and let them fall. He gently caressed them away and kissed me again, once more. His name got called. I hadn't even realized the scream rally started. He beamed, "You mind...?"

"Go" I whispered, "We have forever."

My hand fluttered over my stomach. With renewed energy, he sped into the stadium, let loose a wild howl, and the crowd cheered and went wild back. Clawdeen walked up along the length of the fence and wrapped an arm around me, "Come on, we saved you a spot down in front."

I hugged her back, but this time out of joy rather than warmth. The candle of joy was burning in my soul, and I was too happy to let it extinguish.

**Just the beginning**


	28. Postponed

**Postponed**

I was afraid the hardest part would've been telling my father. He was, more or less, happy, but he gave me fair warning-vampire pregnancies weren't dangerous for the children, like humans, but for the mothers. They were quick and abrupt, not prolonged.

After he told me everything, I went to my room and began to text Clawdeen, relaying the key points to her. I rested a hand over my stomach. My heart was clenching and doing flips in my chest. My stomach felt wrong, and not just in the usual sickness way. I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes, my hands resting over my stomach. It was already changing slightly. I would have to pull out for most likely the rest of the year. I could do homeschooling, that much would be easy, but I had an uncontrollable sense of dread, as I drifted to sleep, curled up in that spot behind the heavy, tarp-like curtains.

No sooner did I shut my locker the next morning before classes-the entire contents cleaned out and most of it taken home with Dad-than Clawdeen had appeared at my side, "What exactly were you talking about?"

"That it's definitely happened recently, and that it's about to be more or less horrible."

"Did he tell you how long?"

"About a month, tops."

"That soon?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"How?"

"How do you think? Vampires never age. It happens relatively quickly at first, then it slows down, and stops where one would like it. Some even further their age after time. I know I'll have to now...eventually."

"Did your dad do that?"

"Of course." I looked to her, "I'm so sorry about leaving you and Cleo alone together."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll manage."

"Leaving? Where?" Frankie asked, appearing with Blue and coming to sit by us on the stairs.

"It's a very long story" I said, rubbing my neck.

"I'll give you guys details later."

"Details on what?" Deuce asked, stopping in the middle of the stairs, sided by Heath and Cleo. Cleo, I'd talked to, Heath, I had no interest in telling him.

"Ask Clawdeen."

He turned to Clawdeen, "Details on what?"

She physically slapped him. He fumbled to hold his glasses on. Heath laughed. Deuce whacked him. I grinned.

Deuce looked at her sheepishly, "I love you."

Clawdeen rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I love you too."

"You better" Clawd said, walking up and leaning on the wall, completing our semi-circle, "Cause if you hurt my sister, I'll have to beat you up."

"I'll beat him first and you know it."

"How're you today?" he asked me, moving to sit beside me. His fingers laced through mine. I smiled joyfully. "Great. How about you?"

"Perfect with you around" he replied with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. I melted. He was like a hot sidewalk, and I was a helpless scoop of ice cream. Heath whistled. I blushed. Clawd drew back to give him a look, "Don't make me be the second person to slap you today, Burns."

"Man, what kinda conspiracy is this?"

"It's smack Heath day" I said with a shrug.

The first bell rang, signaling there were ten minutes until class started. Clawd and I got up to walk to Geography together, our fingers interlocked. He smiled at me once we were out of our friends' earshot, "How are you really?"

"Really, great."

"Clawdeen told me last night, about...you know, what happens..."

"I'll be okay for at least a couple more days. Dad wants me to stay home though."

"So you're gonna be homeschooled for the rest of the year?"

I nodded, fussing with my button suddenly. I didn't want to be away from him though. The thought of those four classes with him always brightened my day, but what now? We'd be apart more than ever. The idea slowly made my heart sink.

"Shh" he whispered, stopping outside the class and pulling me into his arms, "I'll come over every day after school. Before and after casketball practice, or I'll skip practices all together-"

"No" I murmured, burying my face in his chest and sighing, "I won't have you messing up your life for me."

He lifted my face, and was still rolling his eyes as he did so, "We have forever, you know that. Just because it's the first time I go to high school doesn't mean it'll be the last."

"What about that scholarship?"

"Pfft, I'll get by. Besides babe, I have talent, just like you. Who needs to show it off? Modesty is key."

It was my turn to blush. Even with the slightest complement, it improved my mood. He walked me in and whispered in my ear before he sat down beside me, "It's like covering yourself up like you are now, when I know you have such a gorgeous body."

My cheeks must've burned as badly as I thought they were, because Deuce looked over, noticed the look on my face, and burst out laughing loudly.

Clawd slipped a piece of paper onto my sleeve, and I looked at it. He'd done a small drawing of the snakes on Deuce's head laughing and written _Oblivious._

The blush faded from my cheeks and I giggled. If this had to be my last day for a while, I was glad it went like this.

**End**


	29. Before Long

**Before Long**

It was rather nice, being alone together. I chewed on some carrots while he cooked, and gradually, he slowed until he stopped and looked at me across the island with a beautiful smile.

"What?" I murmured self-consciously.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, "I love you so much."

My cheeks began to burn. He walked around the island and cupped my face in his hands. My blush faded as he kissed me lightly once. More tenderly the second time. Even more deeply the third. I held his hands and kissed back, but he chuckled and pulled away, "Wait...I need to do this right."

"Do what?"

He smiled and brought me to stand in front of him as he lowered to one knee. My eyes widened. My heart seemed to scream. I was going to flip something fierce. He held up a beautiful ring with two rubies framing a diamond.

"Draculaura, you're the woman I love. The mother of my children. And I promise, I'll be as loyal to you as a golden retriever for the rest of my life. The only thing I ask of you is your hand in marriage."

My head was spinning momentarily. Air felt unquenchable. I sobbed and nodded, "Yes. Of course." He slipped the ring onto my finger and stood, wrapping his arms tightly around me and kissing me lovingly. Given, it wasn't the traditional approach that my father would've been used to, but it was good for me.

Eloping really was our only option. Of course I told Clawdeen, Frankie, Cleo and Blue, but to have them come was a different story. I wore my mother Vera's black and purple silk Victorian wedding dress without a veil. I was able to find a vampire priest that was willing to draw up the papers and do the ceremony for us. The baby had formed a bump already. I was terrified, but I was happy. Smoothing the dress over said bump, I rubbed it gently and felt a gentle nudge. I smiled at my lack of reflection and turned to go; I was ready.

Viveka, Frankie's mother, was the first person outside my friends and my family I'd told about my pregnancy. Kindly, she brought me down to the lab and Frankie and Clawd sat around while Viveka did the ultrasound. My ring felt twice as heavy.

"Congratulations" she said, smiling widely, "You have twins."

Clawd looked like he was about to fall out of his chair, "_Twins?_ There are _two_ babies in there?"

She motioned him over. Suddenly...I saw everything. Two tiny heartbeats. I just knew.

"They appear to be a boy and a girl" Viv said, smiling.

"Wow" Clawd rubbed the back of his neck. He stared at the image of the babies and murmured, "Twins...wow."

"Lucas and Luna." I looked to him and smiled widely, "What do you think?"

"I like it. Can-"

"His middle name will not be Skywalker."

"Damn."

"You can marry him off, give him children, and boys will still be boys" Frankie said, leafing through a magazine.

"I'm just saying, Lucas Skywalker Wolf would be the best name ever" Clawd had his 'both-hands-in-the-cookie-jar' smile on.

"Who said I wasn't going to name him DracuLucas?"

The smile fell. He looked like he was going to cry. "Please tell me you're joking."

"What? What's wrong with Draculucas? It's cute."

"...I love you so much, but please. Don't tell me you don't feel the least bit of resentment for having your last name tacked onto your first."

I sat up, "What's that supposed to mean? Laura Dracula sounded better?"

"No. It doesn't sound right with you. Draculaura suits you."

"So why don't we wait and see then?" I wasn't quite being defensive of the name in general, but just because I felt I had to. It was part of a rush of mood swings that had kept happening, no matter how hard I tried to be mellow and happy.

"Fine, we'll wait, it's no problem. But I do like Luna."

"Sure you would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You damn well know what it means!"

"I can never win with you lately! Lala, I love you!"

"I love you too...I'm being a bitch now, aren't I?"

"No. A little indecisive, but you're never like that."

I closed my eyes. And then, Frankie and Viv both began to laugh uncontrollably. I opened my eyes. Frankie was laughing even harder, and I giggled, joining them. Clawd shook his head, sighing, "I love you, but the day I understand you will be the day all is harmonious with the universe."

**End**


	30. For Love

_Quick A/N- So, since some of you guys asked about the story Lala wrote a couple chapters back -ahem What We Do On Weekends- I decided to finally get to it! Yes, it is based off the video game Clawd was playing. It's also got some major influence from the Wolverine anime. Enjoy!_

**For Love**

_A tale of passion, suspense and forbidden love._

Alicia Violet didn't cower at the rough, gaijin voices outside the burlap bag. She'd rather they thought she was still unconscious, or perhaps even dead, that would be best. Then she could return to Yakuza lord Hidashi and bring him the intel on these ruffian gaijins that had so rudely invaded their territory.

"Ya gotta think she speaks English, don'cha boss?"

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" The silken voice, rich and luscious like melted dark chocolate entered the conversation with a swift tapping of heels upon the floor, "Off with this!"

"Yes boss."

The burlap headdress was removed and she gazed upon the oddest looking gaijin she'd ever seen before. He had shoulder length, straight black hair with a gentle curl to the bottom. His skin, though Mediterranean toned, was lightened by lack of sunlight, and his eyes, a piercing blue rimmed with black, seemed to glow under a single, harsh fluorescent light.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"A gift, boss. I think she's a...what're the name of those fancy Japanese prostitutes?"

"Geisha" she spoke up, glancing between the guard-appearing men on either side of her, "Which I am not."

"Naturally" chocolate-voice said, his soft-looking lips stretching into a smile.

"And just who and what are you?" Her eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Mikael Lucius Whitefang. Son of Don Vicente Medina, of Sicily." She could tell he was about to continue when one of the men shouted in a foreign language. Mikael whipped out a pistol and shot, three simple shots. The yells stopped. He holstered the gun and returned his gaze to her. "Where were we?"

"I think we've reached the point where you tell me your nefarious plan and why you're on my land."

He gave her a seductive, malevolent chuckle, walking toward her in a combination of the slow pace of a lion stalking its prey and an artist admiring a piece they were about to buy. He swiftly pulled her up by her arms. She winced, the bonds holding them behind her back digging into her wrists even tighter.

"Beautiful" he admired. She was about to bark out some harsh words when his mouth covered hers. He laughed, looking at her post-kiss, "You'll be back."

In the days following, she found herself stuck with the mobster on her mind. The sweet, ripened apple color of freshly spilled blood brought no satisfaction to the assassin, nothing like that kiss had. A week passed. Two. She found herself unable to go back, but unable to drive him away. With butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she returned, just as he'd said she would.

He was alone, as if he were waiting for her. She wondered how many days he'd sent people away, how long he'd been standing there, leaning against the table, just waiting for her return. He'd changed from the crisp navy suit and burgundy tie she'd last seen him in to something more natural; a pair of stonewashed, well broken in jeans, a beige sweater and riding boots. She slipped off her purple hair-tie. Those blue eyes seemed to sparkle wickedly. "I called it, didn't I?"

Flames raced through her veins. She walked to him, using the same gait he'd used to her. She grasped his shirt and kissed him roughly.

He whispered sweet Italian words in her ear. He showed her the kind of adoration a woman in her line of work only dreamed of. And she showed him the same in return. In the back of her mind, she knew, but it hadn't truly registered until Hidashi himself burst through the door.

"Sister!" he shouted in Japanese, "Why have you shamed me and our family?"

Mikael drew his gun. Alicia drew him in for a kiss. "For love."

Rain danced across the still pond, dropping cherry blossoms onto its surface. What was once Alicia Violet Hidashi's childhood home sat in vacancy. A burning pyre was being pushed onto that still pond by two young, slender boys; Mikael's brothers. While one stood and watched the cherry blossoms fall into the flames and burn, the fire undisturbed by the rain, the other went to the cherry tree and drew out a switchblade, carving in large, sloppy letters, _For Love._

**end**


	31. Night of the Hybrids

**Night of the Hybrids**

Soft, gentle lips glided against my own, knowing the exact, perfect way to move. A tiny whimper passed between my lips as I clutched handfuls of his curly auburn hair, tugging lightly. He made a content sound, his tongue stroking my lower lip lightly. I blushed. He moved to kiss my forehead, "Go to sleep Lala."

"I don't _wanna_" I exhaled with the innocence and determination of an impatient child.

He pressed his lips to mine again tenderly, another kiss even more persuasive than the last, "Please?"

I shook my head and kissed him again. About a week and a half had passed since I discovered I was having twins, and despite the short time period, my belly was already swollen and full, as if I'd eaten a watermelon whole. Clawd made a show of stroking it lightly. I whined impatiently. He chuckled, "You're so beautiful." The words, as well as the kisses down my neck that followed, soothed the nagging part of my mind that told me I was fat.

He caressed my side tenderly, the loving gesture punctuated with a kiss in the center of my collarbone. It might as well have been the middle of July; his touch made my blood scald the inside of my veins. I blushed as he gently brought me closer to his chest, his lips ever so lightly tracing back up my neck, cradling my jaw, nipping my ear, and tenderly pressing to my own again. I melted, kissing him deeply. He gently rubbed the swell of my belly, easing my face away from his lips and to his shoulder. It was the best I'd felt in days. I curled into his side, appeased for the moment. Blackness overtook me quickly, but it must've only been minutes before my eyes darted open again.

Apparently it had been hours, because the night was blacker and Clawd was dead asleep. My muscles twitched and spasmed, my hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. What felt like the tear of a hot knife piercing me from the inside almost brought a scream out...almost. I panted, controlling myself, allowing Clawd a few more blessed hours of sleep. He'd been constantly awake with me since the pains started. The little sleep I got was a privilege that seemed to have been revoked as quickly as I'd earned it back. I couldn't do that to him. A sharper pain. I shifted. A harsh kick. Tears began to stream from my eyes. I lifted the too-big sleeve of his shirt and wiped my eyes as I shifted lightly, inch by inch, climbing out of bed. Pacing and moving appeased them. I stepped out of bed and my legs buckled before I collapsed on my back. My head spun. I faintly noticed the sheets of our bed were covered in blood as it streamed down my legs. The pains didn't let up. Finally, I allowed a full-fledged sob to escape. Clawd bolted upright, and in a panic, scrambled to look for me. He rushed to my side, clutching my arms, "Draculaura?"

My hands looked even paler than usual as I gripped his arms, his soft tan fur under my palms. He lifted me slightly; the ripping pain flashing even worse. I cried out. Gently, he lifted the shirt to stroke my belly. I wanted to tell him something had to be wrong, but the expression on his face gave me more questions. He looked like he was going to be sick. I looked down. Blood streamed from the slowly opening wounds on my stomach. My skin split, red inside exposed like the blooming of a night flower. It wasn't the sight of my blood that made me woozy, but the sight of _teeth_, tearing through my flesh...a hand reached through and left a bloody print on my skin. I couldn't cry anymore. If I had eaten anything, I might've thrown it up, but with an empty stomach and what felt like emptier veins, I slumped against Clawd, struggling to stay conscious. His warm hand cupped my cheek, his arm around my back protectively, "Holy hell..."

A sharp pain hit. I screamed, my back arching with the last of my strength. I clutched his hands. The pain stopped. Two inhuman wails filled the room. I felt wet, sticky and numb. My head rushed, and part of my mind pled grateful to the blessing that was sleep, just as tiny pinpricks latched on to my forearm.

As soon as the haze of sleep began to clear, two voices punctured the silence inside my head.

"Lala?" A soft stroke to my hair, "Can you hear me?"

"Give her time, Clawd. She's been through the worst thing any female could be put through."

"Is she alright though?"

Dad was silent. My heart was semi-beating, so that was a good sign. I felt warm for a change. I knew the thermal blankets were on me, and there was an itch in my right arm...I twitched my fingers, reaching my hand to scratch it as I stirred further, and a hand swiftly grabbed it, "No babe, you don't wanna do that."

Why not? I cracked open my eyes. "Oh." An IV hooked up to a rather large blood bag had been put into my arm, clearly replenishing the blood that I'd lost. All traces of it were gone, though.

"Are you okay?" Clawd murmured, edging a bit closer, kissing the back of my hand like an old-world gentleman. I quirked a smile, "Wonderful. Overheated."

He hurriedly pulled off two of the blankets smothering me. I laughed weakly. My father simply stood there, holding two auburn-headed infants. My stomach lurched. They both cooed, exposing small but sharp fangs. Their eyes were the same lily-pink color as my own, just as their skin was snowy, but their hair was auburn. The little girl's face resembled my own while the boy took more of Clawd's resemblance. Despite my body realizing it was _them_ that had caused me such trauma, I reached for them.

Clawd and my father exchanged hesitant glances.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait until you're feeling better" Clawd murmured, gently grasping my arms and lowering me back onto the fluffed pillows.

"I want my babies" I said, tenaciously pushing against him. I was too weak, and after a moment, gave up as I became winded. His beautiful eyes were intense, "Please, for me."

"You sugar coat things too much" my father said, walking across the room to put the babies down in matching cradles. They seemed content to nap. He turned back to me; I could see the regret in his eyes, "They almost killed you. If we let them close again this soon, with fresh blood in you, they'll do it again. They'll need to feed from you again in a few hours, but it's best that you get all the strength back you can before that."

...

Soon enough, I was dubbed 'strong enough' to hold my babies. Luna Isabella and Lucas Christopher cooed and played with strands of my hair. Their skin, unlike mine, was warm, and their hearts, unlike mine, beat every moment.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, shaking off Clawd's words, "You didn't do anything."

"That's just it. I'm sorry I couldn't...I panicked. I should've-"

I reached out with the arm Luna was cradled in and hushed him with a hand over his lips. I shook my head, "Stop. I love you. This...protector thing can really calm down. You're only a man. My man."

"We tried-"

"And you did. So please, relax."

He sighed heavily. I grasped his arms and leaned up, kissing him lovingly. Luna cooed-she was definitely going to be the romantic _I_ am, but Lucas raspberried loudly. Typical boy. Clawd broke away laughing and scooped up our baby boy, "SKYWALKER! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

Luc laughed, making grasps at Clawd's fur.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Luna, "Oh silly, silly boys."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. She grasped a lock of my hair and pulled. And Luc instantly busted up. I looked at Clawd and he smiled sheepishly. I rolled my eyes again. _Boys, pff...maturity._

**End (for now)**


	32. HunterPrey 1

_A/N- Hey everybody! This'll be my second ongoing story for the Clala Saga! I hope to make it one you can't close out (I would've said put down, but eh, not book form unless you have an iPad or such), love and remember forever! So...on with the show. :)_

**Hunter/Prey**

Tiny chills ran down my spine as I placed the babies in their cribs, both already asleep. It was about noon, and my legs were weak. They fed until full and didn't quite leave much for me to work with. My head ached, my stomach clenched and unclenched, and because of the insatiable chills I'd had earlier, my muscles hurt and made my legs even weaker as I limped down the stairs. The door to my room was locked as always, so the sleeping babies and Count Fabulous wouldn't be disturbed while I moved around during the daylight hours. I made for the freezer to get some sugar into my system. Since Clawd had moved in part-time, my family had made themselves scarce. My grimparents-my massively old school grumpa and my not-as-old-school-but-nearly-as-bad grumpma had even moved back to Romania. I couldn't see my reflection in the toaster as I grasped the handle of the freezer, but I did see someone else's, and whirled out of the way just in time. Whoever he was, he fought quick and fast, just like me. I darted to grab a kitchen knife. He was faster. His weight slammed into me-centered in my chest. I hit the wall and fell, the air rushed from my lungs. I ached. Flight or flight kept my strength from entirely draining. I leapt out of the way as he approached again. Deflected his hits. I saw the glint of fang. I grasped the chair, about to break off a leg, when a sudden backhand sent me into the stainless-steel freezer and to the floor. I winced, but scrambled back. He grinned, exposing both sharp fangs, and slammed my back into the wall. When I crumpled, too weak to fight, his booted foot rested over my neck, pressing in with all of his weight, choking off the air quickly. My hands flew up to claw at the boot, try to force him off, but he didn't move. A surge of panic-fuled adrenaline pulsed into my veins and I shot up, slamming him back.

"Draculaura!"

I coughed and stumbled out of the way as my uncle entered, and tossing his teal-checked sweater to me, made his own attack at our assassin. He had fangs, strength, and yet he showed a reflection?

I lowered myself onto the stairs, regaining my breath. Nobody had ever passed my uncle before; even though he was small, he had a particular skill set that made him-like me-lethal.

Before it registered in my mind, I hit the wall. A sharp pain flashed through my skull. I was forced on my stomach on the floor.

"I like this one Malachai, I think I want to keep her" a dark, rough voice growled in my ear.

"Get away from her!" I heard my uncle boom. He was defeated, that much was obvious.

"Patience. Don't you think the big daddy will want to know she's still alive?" the other, a slightly smaller, better dressed but still shadowed, man asked. He produced a phone and called someone. He spoke clear Romanian, but only got a few words in when the assassin slammed his booted foot on the back of my leg. Something snapped. I screamed. He let me move to cradle the broken bone. He was laughing as tears streamed down my face. My uncle slowly rose, and he went over to him.

I heard a low snarl; the front door whipped open as the lock had been picked. I perked up. I knew that growl.

Clawd bolted past me, leaping onto the first assassin and picking him full up, slamming him back into the floor. The other barked an order, hung up and made a move. He handled both at once, seeming to not need any help.

"We could take both of you" the second slammed Clawd back into the stairs. Panic surged through me. I scrambled to my knees and crawled to him. He grasped me tightly. "But we won't. We have more important fish to be frying. Consider this a warning."

Clawd snarled, "Traitors."

"It's not us, who are the traitors boy. It's you for turning your back on your own kind to be with that...thing."

The door shut with a latch. I looked at Clawd. He looked at me. I collapsed into his side and closed my eyes.

...

When my father returned, he knew. This was all about the rivalry between the lycans and the vampires, of course, and since my father was vampire royalty as far as our people were concerned, he was a target. We were targets. So, slightly put out but not too badly, I took my favorite clothes (the rest were to be divided between Clawdeen and I or given away), my needed and cherished possessions, my coffin bed, and the twins and their things, and I moved into the Wolf house with Clawd and his family.


	33. HunterPrey 2

_2_

I smiled as I held Luc and Luna in the wide living room of the Wolf house. The house was, ironically, big enough to be comfortable, but not big enough to be private. Though, before I could celebrate my official entering the family, the babies needed-and had adamantly demanded-to be fed. Luna's tiny fangs were latched into my neck, while Lucas preferred my wrist. Nino, the youngest Wolf, sat on the floor and watched with complete curiosity.

"So I'm kind of an uncle?"

"Yep."

"...Do they do that a lot?"

"Every three hours."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

It was a clear lie, but he didn't see it. How did he think it hurt? A tiny pin sensation, and then I was drained nearly to death every three hours. I was in a constant cycle of sleeping in increments and eating after every feeding. My metabolism must've gone through the roof. But, it was getting less and less controllable...the urge to taste blood again. It wasn't a personal choice, of course, but my mouth began to water when I smelled freshly cooking barbecued ribs around back.

He sat and watched as Luc moved off first, burping quietly, and curled onto my lap. The tiny marks healed as quickly as they'd been inflicted. Luna took longer to pull herself away. My legs were weak again, but still, I kept grace and composure as I turned away from the young boy and took them upstairs to sleep.

"Lala? Are you okay?"

I started suddenly. I didn't even remember moving toward the window, looking out at the grill, or tensing like I was about to spring directly at it. Clawdeen, her iCoffin blasting the beats of Lady Gaga's _Judas_, wrapped a protective arm around me. I pulled away and sat on the window ledge, rubbing my eyes with my palms, "I'm hungry. Completely starving."

"I can have Mom make up some mac and cheese. I know it's your favorite." She sat close, comforting. I couldn't speak. What could I say? _I'm sorry Clawdeen, but I want to sink my fangs into your throat? I seriously feel like I'm looking at you like you look at a hamburger? You're my best friend, but you'd be nice dinner too?_ Disgusted with myself, I cracked the window open slightly, the tangy smell of barbecue reaching me again. My stomach snarled of its own accord. It had been _so long..._

A howl came from the lower level. I noticed the near-fullness of the moon. Howie, one of the triplets, called up, "Where for art thou Draculaura?"

I quirked a smile, "Where for art your brother?"

"Aw, disappointed with little ol' me?"

"Little you, you mean?"

He smiled, "Clawd's getting ready to eat. Come join us." There was a double meaning in the way he said it. My stomach growled again. I stood and cracked the window shut, going over to my unpacked bag and pulling out my favorite pink sweater.

"You're seriously joining them?" Clawdeen looked shocked.

I smiled, "I'm joining all of you."

I extended my hand and grasped hers. She laughed and lead me downstairs, abandoning me by the stairs to go declare to her brothers to keep the pressure off. I sighed, the tangy smell of ribs still in the back of my mind as an arm wrapped around my waist, "Welcome home. Sorry I didn't carry you over the threshold..."

I smiled and looked up at Clawd, craning my neck against his chest so I could lean up and kiss him. He drew back suddenly, his lip split, "Sorry-"

But I brought him closer again, licking the blood away. The logical part of my mind told me it was the most vile, the most horrible thing I could do, but instinct had taken over. I needed more. He pulled me away as the kissing got more intense, a lot more than passion making my veins burn. It felt like my fangs grew six inches, though they hadn't. He moved to kiss and bite my neck, and I grasped his wrist, drawing it to my mouth, and biting.

He started, staring at me. The taste filled my mouth, rushed down my throat, burning like alcohol. I dropped to my knees, my tongue very tenderly stroking around the wound. He continued to stare until I drew back, kissing the wound softly until it healed, my lips streaked with his blood. Tears sprung to my eyes. I wanted to throw up the blood I'd just ingested, even if I hadn't felt better in years. I didn't need the sweater now, not when I felt so alive. Very gently, Clawd nudged my face upward to his, and tenderly kissed me.

"You okay?"

I shook my head, "I feel sick. I can't believe I did that."

He laughed and nuzzled his cheek to mine, "You needed that. And now, _I'm_ starving. Come on, we have some juicy steak downstairs."

I laughed as he held my hand, almost pulling me downstairs with the same enthusiasm Clawdeen had.

...

"Why didn't they try to kidnap you?" Rocks joked, his face stuffed with ribs and covered in barbecue sauce. Clawdeen stiffened, glancing to me. Howie smacked Rocks in back of the head, and Nino looked simply uncomfortable. Their...our mother frowned. With the elder male Wolf away, Clawd was technically in charge of two packs, me and the babies, and the three most mischievous boys I'd ever seen.

"Because I was stronger" Clawd said, choosing to take the comment offhand.

I nearly bent the fork I was using.

"What's gotten in your fur D?" Rocks said, "Wolf got your tongue?" He snickered at his own joke. Nino buried his face in his hands. I looked up and leaned over the table, nearly as stoic as my father, "Weak and powerless as I was, had anyone tried to harm him, I would've had to kill them. Don't make jokes about it."

"You can't kill flies."

"You wish."

"That's why you have the bat, isn't it?"

I had a lot of choice words, but instead, I simply slammed my fork through the steak and glared daggers at him until he silenced, lowering his head.

Clawd chuckled, "See? I have the best backup an alpha could ask for." He leaned over, kissing my lips lightly. His smile was so warm, so gentle that I couldn't help but smile back. I looked back down at the steak and made a face.

"It's already dead, La" Nino pitched in helpfully.

It seemed as if all eyes were on me as I cut off a piece and put it completely in my mouth. The urge to spit it back out was deeply-rooted and strong. I held it there for a good minute, chewing thoughtfully as I warred with my stomach, and finally, ate the small piece of meat.

It was as if the US won the Olympics; suddenly, the entire family burst up from their chairs and cheered, clapping and whistling. I blushed and sunk down in my seat, "It wasn't so bad..."

Clawd rolled his eyes and slipped his arm around me, "Good." He leaned even closer and whispered, "You're compassionate, intelligent and warm. Indulge yourself a little, alright?"

I blushed and nodded. The way he whispered sweet things in my ear never ceased to warm my heart. Just as warmly, he placed a soft kiss to my cheek and turned back to his food.


	34. HunterPrey 3

_3_

The feeling of soft fur rubbing on my neck as soft lips pressed to it, lightly trailing upward toward my lips, woke me. It was still dark, a sign of incoming autumn. I turned and cuddled into Clawd's arms, "Do you have to go to school today?"

He laughed, his hand cradling the back of my head while I was still limp with exhaustion, "I'm only going to high school once La." I yawned. He caressed my hair, "You sleep."

"Gotta feed the twins..."

"They're sound asleep. Don't worry. Just rest."

I nodded limply. He placed my head back down against the pillow and tucked the blanket tighter around me. I made a pleased sound, the warmth of his body still keeping me from curling up.

...

_Clawd_

"So then, it depended _entirely_ on Slow Moe, and I was like COME ON COACH! So now I'm benched for the rest of the season! Isn't that a bummer? The team's gone to hell without you man...who-?"

I followed Deuce's look across the outdoor corridor. Standing dead center; those two wolves I had to handle earlier in the week. With two more for backup. Nobody was going from either door. They sensed trouble. An unconscious growl escaped the back of my throat. They perked up.

"Dude, who are they? What's going on?" Deuce hissed at the same decibel as his snakes.

"They messed with Draculaura."

"Yo, Heath! Moe!" Deuce Started summoning the Casketball team together, turning to look at me, "You wanna take them on, we'll take them on."

"I can handle them."

The leader threw his head back and howled. Others began to emerge, coming forward from the tree line. People panicked.

"Now you need us."

"...Yeah."

The four growled and charged in my direction. I rushed out. Heath Burns-I'd rather consider him a reluctant ally- was right at my back. Deuce whipped off his glasses and stared at the emerging army. A cold chill ran through the air at my back. Others emerged as he put his glasses on, and with a loud yell, Deuce began smashing our stone opponents. Holt Hyde grabbed the cord for the flag and whipped it into the middle of the fray, "Your go firecracker!"

Frankie sparked and sent a charge up the wire. The wolves went down, howling and crying out with pain. I was a little occupied. The two from before were easy, but their backup wasn't so much. One leapt on my back; his claws digging in deeply. I howled, slamming him back into the wall. The other rushed. I pushed myself off and kicked him with both of my Doc Marten covered feet. A low snarl built up and rumbled in my chest. This had gone from schoolyard fight to all out war.

Then, it was over.

Deuce's hands were bleeding as he stood there, panting. Holt and Frankie shared a brief kiss that ended in his red hair standing on end suddenly. Frankie burst into laughter, and so did he. I looked through the crowd to see my little sister, her skirt was torn and her hands were dirty, but she ran through the crowds to Deuce and took his hands gingerly in hers. He winced. She kissed them softly.

"That was kind of awsome" Heath commented.

I looked at him and nodded.

"So, uh, we're cool, right? Cause you know I'm doing this for both of you. I mean, you know, she's hot, but...you know, the way she looks at you? It's kind of...intense."

Rather than watching Heath stumble over his words a little more, I waved my hand, "Yeah, sure. We're cool Burns."

He looked grateful. He rushed off. I looked across the schoolyard to where my brothers were running up.

"Holy hell, what did we miss?" Nino yelled, thrilled. A freshman getting into a fight would've been a bad idea...especially considering he was a Wolf.

"Did we win?" Howie asked.

"Of course we won, idiot, we're still here aren't we?" Rocks said, the smart one for a change.

"What was that about?" Don pitched in.

Ghoula took over for me. I let them be captivated with the story while I went over to Clawdeen and Deuce, "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Are you?" Deuce said for her.

I actually saw my sister physically _blush._ It got a little weird from there. "Getting a cavity from the sweetness, but yeah."

Clawdeen shot me a look. Deuce laughed awkwardly. As the crowds dispersed and the teachers started coming in, I figured it was my best bet to not end up in the Headless Headmistress's office, and went off.

...

"She slept almost all day" Mom whispered to me after hushing the boys. "I heard from Leena too. She's doing fine, coming home soon."

"Good. Is Lala-"

"She's fine. She got up to eat and feed the twins a few times, but not as often and they don't seem to mind."

Lala was sleeping on the couch, the babies in their playpen on the floor. I sat down beside her and kissed her forehead softly. She cracked her eyes open slowly, giving a long, content yawn, "Clawd..."

"Hey beautiful" I kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening it at her own pace. Rocks whistled as he climbed into the chair. She drew back gently and smiled at me lazily, "Welcome home."

"Still wanna live here with me?"

She nodded, sitting up and cuddling into my chest.

"...You may not want to in a few days. Howleen is coming home."

A glass smashed in the kitchen and Clawdeen screamed, "WHAT?"

**End**


	35. Heart of a Princess

**Heart of A Princess**

_What nobody notices, is that I'm really good at hiding how badly I hurt. I hide myself away and pretend. I'm not a fucking princess, and I know it, but I wish I was. I give all my love and all my loyalty and get treated like trash by everyone. No wonder I see them as all superficial. I *wish* I had someone to stand by me, but the people closest to me usually end up far away. _

As I updated my status, I sighed, burying my face into my folded arms. My heart hurt, all because I'd gotten in a fight with my dad over going home. That had turned into the usual fight about my state of vampirism, my shopping habits, and just my life in general. And like after our usual fights, I felt like crap. But no...it wasn't JUST that, I WISH it was JUST that.

I just lay under the blankets in the soft, well-worn bed that Clawd and I slept in, in my merlot colored sweatpants and hot pink button-up cami, my knees bent up slightly, and my iCoffin resting in my palm. A sheen of sweat had cooled and dried on my skin. I was sick, but nobody knew. Rocks had finally gotten higher than a D, so at my insistence, Clawd and Clawdeen joined their family at the inn for dinner. My stomach was calm, but my skin still felt colder than usual. Garlic poisoning and a heavy heart made for a depressed vampire.

I yanked the blankets over my head and curled up on Clawdeen's heating pad. A tremor ran down my spine, but I was decently warm. Warm enough to drift off to sleep after a while.

Gentle tugging on the heating pad woke me. Clawd scooped me into his arms, clad in his sleeping pants. His fur looked freshly brushed. A worried frown was on his face.

"You okay D?"

I nodded limply and let my head fall against his shoulder. He was nice and warm.

"You're cold." He sat down with my body in his arms, his hands slipping up and down my back. I melted, my eyes falling closed again. "Draculaura, look at me."

I did, a slow smile on my face, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you okay?"

"Garlic poisoning...your brother needs to label things." My head rolled against his shoulder once more.

"Should I take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head weakly, "Lemme sleep...I just want to sleep."

...

Luna was crying. Loudly. I was too tired to rise, though. She hated animal blood, but it would just have to be her substitute while my sickness ran its course. Clawd was up with her, and Lucas was curled into my arms. He was asleep, unlike his sister. Eventually, Clawd gave up and brought Luna to bed, tucking her between us like Lucas was, "Think they're okay?"

I nodded. Lucas had his thumb in his mouth. Luna calmed and quieted when she saw him sleeping, and finally slept herself. I was on the verge of such when Clawd's warm hand caressed my face, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Tired."

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead. His arm wrapped around me, the babies pressed close between us. I fluttered my eyes open to catch a glimpse of his heavy-lidded eyes fluttering closed as well. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, closing my eyes and falling back asleep.

...

I was pouring myself a glass of orange juice when Rocks spun into the room in socked feet, narrowly missing the table, "LALA I'M SO SORRY!" He flung his arms around my waist and hugged on tightly. I looked down at him, confused. Clawd walked in and smirked, nodding to me. I patted Rocks's head softly, "It's okay, I'm fine."

He looked up at me with those innocent, totally oblivious little boy eyes, "You sure?"

I grinned, "I'm sure."

He hugged on again and suddenly licked my face. I whacked his head. Clawd laughed. Rocks slunk off into the other room.

His mother smirked, "Better watch yourself Clawd, you have an alpha on your hands."

He shook his head and looked at me, his eyes seeming to glow, "I've got one better. I have a queen."

**end**


	36. The Family GetTogether

**The Family Get-Together**

I felt like Frankie-that was how charged my nerves were. It wasn't that I didn't trust my father to be cordial, because he more or less HAD to be, or that I knew my uncle wouldn't hesitate to dig right into my mother-in-law's fabulous cooking, it was my GRIMPARENTS that I needed to keep a leash on. They were HUGE on the 'old way' and keeping the vampire and wolf ways seperate. I hadn't even told them about Clawd and I running off to elope like Dad and Uncle Vlad knew. Clawd seemed tightly wound too; Howleen was coming home. This was bound to be a train-wreck disaster in action.

Still, I couldn't stop smiling as I pinkie-dabbed my gloss on.

Clawd's arm wrapped around my waist, a soft kiss pressing to my hair, "Babies fed?"

"Check" I replied.

"You're dressed." He smirked.

"Check."

"All's well that ends well then."

Howie knocked at the door, smiling, "Howleen just got here."

"Well...time to see my crazy sister" Clawd murmured.

We headed downstairs. There were happy 'welcome home's, and the girl standing in the doorway with a backpack and military garb on, her soft auburn hair and somewhat delicate features much like Clawdeen's. She looked over to me, and the room went silent.

"Welcome home Howleen" I smiled, opening my arms for a hug.

"Lala! You seriously came over to welcome me home? That's so sweet!" She hugged me. Clawdeen looked shocked, and mouthed _anger management success?_

"Actually, it's a bit more complicated than that."

"How so?" She seemed entirely at peace, sitting down in the big chair with a yawn, "God did I miss real furnature..."

"Clawd and I got married."

Her eyes shot open, "Say what?"

"We got married. And we have twins."

"Nobody told me."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it."

She grabbed the remote and turned _American Horror Story_ on. The relaxed way she looked through the FX channel guide and pulled the blanket over the back of the chair, "I get to stick around now, right?"

"If it works out" her father said, taking the chair opposite hers. Clawdeen took a seat on the step while Howie, Nino and Don took their respective places on the floor. I took the couch between Rocks and Clawd and leaned into his side.

When my uncle and father arrived, the relaxed atmosphere stayed maintained. Dad and Vlad took chairs and pulled them up next to the chairs.

"Mom, when can we eat?" Rocks called out.

"When Draculaura's grandparents get here." She walked out of the kitchen and began to set out food.

"You don't have to set out steak for us" Dad said.

"Lala eats it now" Rocks pitched in.

When Dad and Vlad turned to me in unison, I sighed, "Yes, I eat meat again, is it so shocking?"

"A little."

The doorbell rang. I started upright and yanked Clawd up with me. Luc and Luna began to fuss for Clawdeen, wrinkling their noses and making sounds of protest.

My father and Clawd's father went to answer the door side by side, the others gathering around the table. They all seemed wary, especially Howleen.

"What now?" Rocks whispered.

Don jabbed him under the table. The room seemed eerily silent as the Grimparents entered.

"Fuh, you bring us all te way from te old country for zis? There vasn't even a big enough car waiting for us at te airport" My grumpa's thickly accented voice said, "And to have dinner vis _verevolves._"

Howleen growled softly. Her mother shot her a look. Uncle Vlad snickered. The table, thankfully, hadn't been divided. Vlad sat across from my mother-in-law, and I sat between Clawd and Clawdeen, across from the babies fussing in their high chairs.

"Vhere is Draculaura? Ve brought her good news! Tere is this boy ve vant her to meet-" My grumpma began. I hissed under my breath, taking Clawd's hand on the table and squeezing possessively. He chuckled. I could tell without seeing my reflection my eyes had turned darker.

I heard my father's voice darken and lower, "You have a lot to catch up on."

They approached, and the instant they noticed me, they noticed my fingers locked with Clawd's, and they both snarled out loud, "Vhat is the meaning of this?"

"I'm married" I said cooly before regarding Howie, "Pass the butter?"

He did compliantly. Dad sat at the end of the table, the opposite head to Clawd's father. I hardly took my hand away from Clawd's. On either side of my father, the grimparents seemed forced to behave.

"Vell...how long has zis been?" Grumpma said.

"A while."

Don put a piece of steak in Luc's grasp and he cheered loud enough to attract attention. Both of my grimparents went pale. They watched Luc and Luna for a moment before Grumpa said quietly, "They are yours?"

"Of course."

The rest of dinner remained silent. Strained. And then, blessedly, Howleen spoke up, "So, this is what I've missed. Not bad."

"I'm dating Deuce Gorgon" Clawdeen said.

"You are?" her father asked.

"Seriously? What about Cleo?" Leena leaned over the table, smirking with deviousness. I could suddenly see how she was the worst of the Wolfs.

"He dumped her for me."

"AWSOME!" Howleen yelled, reaching over to high-five her sister.

My uncle and my mother in law began to swap recipies as conversation struck up, but Dad, Mister Wolf and the grimparents remained stoic. Clawd leaned in and nuzzled me, "I love you."

I nuzzled back, tilting his face toward me so I could kiss him, "I love you too."

Rocks whistled and threw a roll. Clawd threw it back. Rocks caught it, but fell out of his chair in the process, and most of us burst into laughter.

Grumpa got up and excused himself from the room. Grumpma smiled at Clawd. She seemed happier that I was happy.

Dinner died down, and everyone was dismissed back to their lives. The autumn chill had set into my blood and I shivered, sitting under a blanket on the couch with the babies on either side of me. Clawd had his arm wrapped around us, and while their tiny chests rose and fell against my body, Clawd began to fall asleep with his arms around me.

It was nice and warm, and eventually I fell asleep too. But, close to an hour later, half awake, I heard them talking.

"You should've controlled her better" Grumpa was telling Dad, "She should be marrying one of OUR kind."

"She's sixteen hundred years old, Dad, she's earned her right to marry whoever she wants. She's happy with him."

"Are you happy with him? With his? A bunch of lazy, tired mongrels for family?"

"Yes, I am."

"What has she done to get you into this?"

"She hasn't done ANYTHING, Dad, I'VE begun seeing someone like THEM too!"

It was as if my father had spoken blasphemy. Grumpa stormed out. Grumpma...Grandma simply stood from her chair, I heard its creak, shuffled over to kiss my forehead and went to Dad, "I'll talk some sense into him." She murmured her 'call us' in Romanian and stepped out, yawning. It must've been not too long after sunset.

I curled up a little closer to Clawd and sighed, my arms tight around the babies, and a feeling of revolution in my heart.

**End**


	37. In To Win

**In To Win**

"LALA!" Frankie's voice rose as Clawdeen and I walked up into the stands with the twins. She set Luc beside me and grinned, "You guys are gonna have so much fun!" Luc giggled as she playfully grasped his nose between her fingers. He grasped her hand and put her thumb in his mouth. She pulled it back and laughed.

Frankie knelt down in front of them, "Oh they're _beautiful_ Lala! Just like you and Clawd!"

I smiled widely, "Thank you."

"Lala!" Cleo sang, rushing over and throwing her arms around my neck. We hugged for a long moment, giggling and laughing, before Blue walked up.

"Finally you come out of the house! I was afraid I'd have to drag you out Sheila."

We hugged and sat together-her holding Luc while I held Luna, "It's nice to be out. Besides, it's Clawd's big game. He's been off most of the season, we're just lucky Coach is letting him play."

"Please, Coach is lucky Clawd wanted to play. He just couldn't stand to see them suffer like that."

I laughed and wrapped my arms tight around Luna, "When Daddy wins, yell real loud, okay?"

She gave me one of her huge, two-fanged smiles and laughed, clapping her hands. Luc began sucking his thumb again. My friends gathered in their fearleading formation to bring the game to a start. With all Clawd's words in the past week sinking in, my heart began to race. I rubbed Luna's tiny arms and grinned, waiting for Clawd.

...

Clawd was pacing outside the gym. The team was getting ready, getting pumped, when the dark shadow caught the corner of his eye. He whipped around, ready for a fight, met with a pair of pale hands raised in peace.

"Damn...haven't people told you not to do that before?" He was too nervous to put in the typical pleasantries with his father-in-law.

"Many times. My apologies." Dracula leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. In a crisp white shirt, black pants, leather boots and a long, sleek leather jacket, he looked more rockstar than king of the undead. His hair was tied back. "I've come to talk to you."

"...Can it wait until after the game?" Clawd stopped his pacing, staring straight into the darkened eyes of the elder vampire.

Dracula rose from his lean, standing straight, "You've stopped a war, saved my daughter's life, and made her happy. You've brought two beautiful children into my family, and somehow managed to halt all troubles that have been among not just our kinds, but the entire RAD community."

After a long moment of silence, Clawd pressed, "And that means?"

"Thank you. I do not say that often, and I may not say it again, but you have earned my respect." Dracula turned back toward him, gazing directly at him this time, "This game is nothing but a silly game. You have responsibilities, obligations, and the entire idea that you stepped up and returned to your team as leader proves that Draculaura has indeed chosen the right man. Perhaps you'll take my place someday."

"...As king of the vampires?"

"It would be implied, yes." There was a wry smile on his pale lips, "Now. Stop pacing and fretting about like a mortal schoolboy. You clearly have the better offence. Go with confidence; and I expect I'll never have to tell you this again?"

"No sir" Clawd replied, equally as wry, "Have fun at the game."

"Oh, I'm not coming. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Without a war, aren't you pretty much bored?"

"Young man, I run an international business empire. I constantly travel the world. There's always something to do, but even more pressing than work, I have an admirable lady that requires my presence by seven, and it's nearly six thirty."

With a soft laugh, Clawd bowed at the waist, "It was a pleasure." When he looked up, Dracula had left, silent as a shadow.

...

The final buzzer was nearing. The team was down by two. Fifteen seconds. Clawd took the ball up court, darted around the defense, and **BZZZZZZ!**

Blue and I leapt up and cheered, holding the babies. They both made loud yells, just like I'd asked them to. We rushed over to Clawd, and he to us. He was beaming, nearly from pointed ear to pointed ear, "YES! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE SPARTA!"

I laughed and kissed his jaw as he took Luc into his arms, "We'll have to celebrate! Everybody should come home with us!"

"You wouldn't believe it babe, before the game-"

"Dada."

We both stopped and looked at Lucas. He was chewing his thumb again, an evil-looking fanged smile on his face.

"Luc, did you just talk?"

He nodded.

"...You understand everything we say?"

He nodded again.

I looked at Luna, my heart swelling with pride and tears prickling my eyes, "You too?"

She nodded.

"Since you were born?" Clawd asked.

Luc nodded.

I grasped them both tightly. Clawd laughed. His arms wrapped tightly around us, a large, warm palm resting in the center of my back, "This is better than being vampire royalty."

My head snapped up, "Vampire royalty?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

The team rushed over to encircle us after having poured their drinks over the coach, cheering, "Clawd! Clawd! Clawd! Clawd!"

"Wait, what about being royalty? What am I missing?"

He silenced me with a kiss.

**end**


	38. Fabu and Fabina

**Fabu and Fabina**

It was just a simple evening. Clawd and Rockseena were playing fetch in the fading sun and Count Fabulous and I were under a tree, when Fabu began to flutter and flap. I glanced up in a panic; he never acted that way. He was chasing another bat around the tree, a bat that looked completely terrified.

"Fabu? What are you doing?" I snatched him out of the air, stopping him from further terrifying the tiny little bat that seemed to collapse out of the air onto my book. I gasped and knelt beside her.

"Oh, poor little thing..." I murmured, scooping her up and examining her. Her little heart was aflutter at a pace she really shouldn't have gotten to, her little chest heaving with breath she just couldn't seem to catch. I stroked her tiny tummy and held her in my hands until she regained a normal breathing rate. Her tiny, kitten-like tongue stroked over my finger in thanks.

Fabu chittered in apology. I watched as the little girl bat chittered back, and they seemed to carry a conversation before she started nuzzling my fingers, rubbing her wings over my hands.

"Huh...wanna stay with us baby girl?"

She chittered out a yes.

"What's going on?" Clawd walked over, and I glanced up, about to tell him, and blushed. He'd taken off his football jersey, his fur glistening with sweat. When I flushed, Count Fabulous chittered as if to say _well there THEY go again!_

The little girl bat made a happy sound, like a bat-laugh.

"I think I know what I'll call you." I smiled widely, stroking her tiny, pointed ears, "Fabina."

_"Fabina?"_ Clawd asked, smirking like the chershire cat.

"Yes, it's cute."

Fabu rose up off my leg with his usual grace while I gathered Fabina and my book.

...

I heard flapping. I cracked open an eye and glanced at the clock. Five forty in the morning. Fabu and Fabina were both flapping and chittering, as if they were having a morning stroll.

"What the hell?" Clawd said, smacking the pillow, "Bats, go back to bed!" Normally I would've objected, but I was too tired. I cuddled into Clawd's arm and yawned.

"Oh god!" He started and I screamed, falling out of bed with him. We thumped on the floor, and Rockseena perked up an ear as if to ask _You now?_

"What? Are you okay?" I scrambled off him and tripped backward over the blanket. He grabbed me before I hit the floor, only in his checkered boxers, "I'm fine. It's just...ugh, mental scars!"

"From what?"

"Bat sex."

My jaw dropped. I started laughing and fell backward on my own. I laughed until tears ran down my face and my abs hurt, fully awake for the moment. Clawd, still in his sleepy state, yawned and scratched his abs, "It's not funny."

"Yes it is!" I wheezed, gasping for breath, "That's...oh my god!"

I could almost see his blush as he said, "What's funny about it?"

"THE WAY YOU SAID IT SO CASUALLY!" I was crying with laughter. I bolted upright and raced down the hall, locking myself in the bathroom so I could compose myself. I was laughing so hard I hardly noticed the image in the mirror. I splashed water on my face, getting the tears off, and when I looked up, I stopped. A slightly flushed, teary eyed, joyful-smile-falling, slender, pale, pink-nightgown-and-black-pigtails girl...me. I had a reflection. And more tears started to come. I reached out and touched the mirror. I had never, not in my sixteen hundred years, had a reflection. And suddenly I did. I was afraid if I looked away it would disappear, so I stared at myself, I saw the crystal drops falling from my eyes. The way they looked as they ran over the swell of my lip. For once, I really knew what I looked like.

Ever so casually, Clawd bumped, kicked and jiggled the door, and the lock opened. He walked in, "Sorry, but I couldn't stay in there anymore...why are you crying, what's wrong?"

He moved over toward me and I couldn't tear my gaze away. I realized we really did look fabulous together.

"Look" I whispered.

"What?" He was looking too deeply. It took him a minute, and he grinned, "You have a reflection."

I nodded. He rushed to get his iCoffin and ran back. With the normal camera, he took a picture and showed me. _I showed up._ Me and my reflection showed up.

"What does this mean?" I whispered. He wrapped an arm around me, smiling, and kissed my cheek, "It means, I love you so much darling, you're perfect in every single way, but I _really _have to pee, so can you...?"

I blushed and skittered out so he could shut the door. I walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the floor, next to Rockseena. She grumbled."I have a reflection Rockseena. I have a soul."

She grumbled again and rolled over, as if to say _Good for you, now give me a tummy rub or go away._

**End**


	39. Midnight Snack

**Midnight Snack**

Honestly, it felt like any other night. I had forgotten about the full moon until Howie told me how they planned to go group running to McDonald's from the Inn. I bid them goodbye and Luc, Luna and I were left to amuse ourselves for the night. After I'd put them to bed, I used my newfound reflection to sit at my new vanity in the redone basement, where I'd established a makeshift space of my own. An old, slightly worn, red leather couch and some old rugs and curtains made up the hand-me-downs from my in-laws. My coffin was in an area, and I'd created a makeshift wall to separate the room from the massive closet area, where my trunks were stacked and my favorite clothes hung from hooks on the rafters. Fabu and Fabina officially called the basement their home, curled up in their daytime cage.

My damp hair hung down my back, over the pink satin robe with the embroidered black D on the shoulder. I brushed, silently counting each stroke of my vintage silver-backed brush through the permanently silky locks. The best part of being a vampire, in my opinion, was the state of my being. Flawless skin, always soft, smooth and hydrated; silky hair, always perfect to style. I sighed, setting the brush down and rising from the seat. Now that I could finally see myself, I had to admit, I was quite pretty. I flicked the light off and went to make myself some dinner. The house was painfully silent.

I cracked the back door slightly to allow some autumn air inside, turned on the radio to listen to the soft melody of Adele's _Someone Like You, _and began to make up some food.

I shuffled around, eating a bit of chocolate as I did. Salad...nah. Steak?...Maybe.

The door slammed. I spun around, dropping the spoon in the sink.

"Clawd!" I gasped, "You scared me! I probably shouldn't have done that then." I went over and flicked off the stereo. I turned to him, briefly wondering why he wasn't answering. The moonlight streamed in through the windows. Silent as a deadly cobra, he'd slunk up behind me, and when I turned, he grasped my hips and kissed me roughly.

I melted, kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He growled softly, moving his mouth from mine to my neck, biting harshly, almost marking me. I moaned in delight, arching against him, welcoming the rough nibbling. He chuckled huskily and ran his hand over my back. I wound my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to mine. A low, pleased growl burst from his lips and muffled against mine.

I clutched him close, caressing the soft curls under my fingers. He stroked his hands over my hips and growled lustfully. The growl made me shiver.

"Clawd...are you okay though?"

He didn't answer. A flash of pain coursed through my side. I yanked away quickly, wincing at the claw marks on my hip. He gathered me back into his arms, nuzzling my neck and kissing tenderly, nipping playfully.

"I know you didn't mean to. It's okay, there's nothing to forgive."

He dropped to his knees and stroked the healing cuts over with his tongue. I smiled and stroked his hair. When he seemed satisfied, he caressed my shirt up, and obliging him, I slipped my robe and shirt off. He scooped me up, and I giggled. My hair fell down my back, caressing his fingers as I leaned in and kissed his neck, playfully nipping. My hands stroked up under his shirt. He opened and slammed the door shut with his foot, his growls growing louder, more passionate. Our lips locked again, the soft caress of his hand over my back pausing. He dragged his claws from my hips down and I gasped sharply, my skin cutting easily. The rest of the material fell to the bed limply.

"Ow...Clawd! What did we just establish?"

He growled in my face. I narrowed my eyes and growled back, bumping noses in a sign of dominance. We stared into each others eyes. His typically warm, gem-like eyes, were half-crazed and animalistic. I let out a soft whimper and nuzzled him, sighing softly as I gave up and submitted. He pulled my hair. I gasped. His lips covered mine hotly. A flash of heat passed through my blood before it felt as if it ran ice cold. My fangs cut his tongue. The blood fueled my response even more, a mutual frenzy building up. Torn fabric fluttered away, only my shirt, robe and his pants left intact. Passion crazed, we cut each other as we clung to each other. I bit down on his lip, tasting blood. He moaned hotly, his claws digging into my hips. I hissed, clinging to his shoulders. Still, neither of us felt pain. We were too wrapped in each other to notice. The dark side of both of us had taken over, but the euphoria was too immense to stop...neither of us wanted to stop.

...

A vague pain woke me from deep in my sleep. More traveled across my body like the tender caress of a butterfly's wings. The pain was on the back of my right leg and slowly getting worse. I tried to move it, and agony flashed up. _Sunlight!_ I shrieked, leaping out of the bed and tumbling over the other side, startling Clawd awake. He jolted up, his hair sticking up, "What? What happened?"

"Sun!" I yelped, clutching the back of my leg, still hot and stinging from the burn.

"Oh! Damn it!" He darted to close the window, and then I noticed the state we were both in. We were both covered in healing scratch marks and bruises. It looked as if he'd shed, but I knew it was more like some tufts of fur had been ripped out. I turned red. He did too, but chivalrously went to my side and scooped me up, "I'm so sorry-"

I silenced him with a soft kiss, "If you forgive me for pulling out your fur, I forgive you for this."

He blushed, "Of course I forgive you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He cuddled into my neck and drew back suddenly, "Hot damn."

"What?"

He blushed even brighter, "I left a real mark on you. Again, sorry."

I brought him closer and smiled widely, "Don't even feel it." Tenderly, we kissed again, and I cuddled into his arms for just a little more sleep...

"Clawd! You bailed on us man! You should've seen the cashier's face at McDonald's when we-HOLY SHIT!" Rocks yelled, having entered the room and backpedaled out quickly, falling into the table in the hall and scrambling down the stairs. I looked to Clawd and burst out laughing, and though he blushed, he did too, and a moment later, the sounds of the other members of the family busting up reached us too.

**end**


	40. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 1

**Secrets of Radcliffe Way**

_1_

_Twenty Years In The Future_

"What's on my agenda for tonight Don?"

It was hard for him to admit, sometimes, but he was shocked that Draculaura's powers had developed so quickly after her reflection had shown up. The award winning novelist and international business genius had kept her pink streaked hair, though she'd clearly aged from sixteen to twenty five. Her slenderness had filled out, and though she remained at a minute five foot, he had to admit, his sister in law was gorgeous.

"Class reunion tonight La."

She glanced up from the computer, quirking a smile, "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Well, everyone refers to you as Princess Draculaura now."

Her cheeks pinked slightly, "I'm not a princess."

"You own half the world, La, I'd say you are."

She exhaled and smiled, rising from her chair and walking around the huge cherry wood desk. While working from home most days, she didn't require much makeup or dressing up, but the long black peasant skirt, pink wedges and a ruffled pink top she was wearing, showed that some things never changed. She flicked off the monitor as the unit powered down and smiled, "Shall we get the boys?"

"Driveway."

"Of course."

The old Victorian on Radcliffe Way had continued to be their home, while the Wolf home stayed occupied by most of the Wolf children. The need for a twenty year reunion wasn't great-most families had stayed on the street-though with Clawdeen having been in Soho for about three years, it would be a perfect reunion.

"Clawd! Lucas!"

The boys didn't stop as they'd used to at the sound of her voice. Lucas darted around Clawd, attempting to make a basket, and was thwarted. He growled and nearly tackled his father. Clawd bounced him off, watching as the pale boy went down to the concrete, spitting curses in Romanian and German.

"Watch your mouth, Lucas Christopher Wolf" she reminded as she approached them.

Clawd didn't look a day over his twenties, a sly smirk on his face as he pulled her closer, kissing her softly, "He gets his attitude from you."

She blushed, stroking his jaw, "We have our class reunion tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. So lemme guess, you want me to go shower and groom?"

"It'd be nice."

He laughed and kissed her again, with the same passion as if they were newlyweds, "Alright."

Lucas remained sitting on the concrete.

"Come on, you and your sister are watching your brother."

"I don't see why. He's Iron Man junior or something. You know he put dry ice in my-"

"And what have I said about the dry ice?"

"Not to blow anything up with it, I know, but-"

"But?"

"...Fine."

As if on cue, the youngest Wolf child-Alexander-rushed down the stairs with a model rocket. His mother stopped him three steps from the door, "And just where are you going?"

"I'm gonna show Emma Stine!"

She held out her open palm. With a slump of his shoulders, the six year old boy handed over his rocket. When the explosives were pulled out of the bottom, she handed it back, and he raced down the street to the house Frankie and Jackson lived in.

"Thought it was Jekyll."

Draculaura gave her eldest son a glare, "Don't mention anything to your brother, understand? He can't keep his mouth shut and you know it."

"It's not like she won't find out one day anyway."

"She's six years old, Lucas. Do not breath a word."

"You know, when I went out to Seattle last weekend, I ran into Melody Carver."

"Oh? She doing alright?"

Lucas followed her up the stairs, his shaggy auburn hair loose around his face as he watched his mother unwind her hair and let the long streaked black locks tumble free, "She's doing fine, if you ask me. She's pretty hot."

"And fifteen years older than you."

"Doesn't matter."

With the kind of mother-controls-all look that she'd learned from her father, she spoke quietly, "And did you say anything?"

"Not at all. We didn't spend much time talking. She's a Starbucks waitress you know."

Lala smiled, "Well, I'm glad she's found a healthy living."

"Well it's not like you weren't one of the first to crush her dreams. That does things to a girl."

"Lucas, are we arguing or are you telling me things?"

"Just throwing it out there, she might or might not be there tonight."

"Well, it'll be a lovely surprise. Now, would you like to help?"

Just as if he were a little boy, he walked in and sat down on the trunk at the foot of his mother's bed. Her dress closet swung open, and she disappeared inside for a moment before returning in the same plum taffeta dress that she'd worn to Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, though it seemed a bit tighter on her presently.

"Jesus mom...no. I need to live in this town."

She laughed and went back inside, returning in a knee-length, ruffle-sleeved red sundress.

"Remember the wedges you wore to Gloom Beach last year?"

She nodded, smiling as she'd already completed the thought, grasping her hair tie to tie up her hair before finishing it off, "Yes?"

"That would go with that."

"Thank you Luc." She went to his side and kissed his cheek, "Now, go shower and put on a shirt, I have to go out tonight and I don't want to hear from my ghoul-friends about the state of your muscles."

He laughed as he walked out, "You and Dad gifted me well!"

"Remember that!"

...

Clawd grasped around her waist, his lips pressing to her neck before he nipped sharply. She gasped, almost dropping her blush brush, "Keep it up and we're not leaving this room."

"Why haven't you worn this for me before?" He ran a hand slowly up her bare thigh, brushing his fingers under her skirt. She smirked and wiggled free, "Because, I don't need to break out my clothes to get you interested."

He smiled and twirled a styled curl absently around his finger, "You're too pretty for all that makeup."

"It's just a little mascara and blush, so I don't look completely dead."

"If you were dead, could I do this?" He leaned in and kissed her until she melted against his chest, their lips practically cemented together. His eyes were full of mischief as they broke apart, quiet pants slipping from her kiss-bruised lips. He held her for a moment, watching as she leaned over, grasped her cherry red gloss and swiping it across her lips, the color matching her dress, "Now we can go."

"You sure? Don't wanna pack the apocalypse survival kit or anything?"

She jabbed him gently in the ribs with her elbow, "Shut up."

"I love to tease you."

She flushed considerably, not replying. He grinned, and shut the door after them, "Don't worry, Deuce will never know a detail."


	41. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 2

**A/N- I had a horrid day today. It was one thing after another, but long story short, I'm a bit desktop disabled until Monday at the latest, we'll see. If only I knew how to work command prompts...anyway, fics may not be as long or as focused until all is restored to harmony. Sorry. Enjoy anyway?**

_2_

Flowing auburn tresses, the length of her best friend and sister-in-law's, curled and cascaded down her back like a water fall. She looked divine, especially considering how long it had been since she and Deuce had been together doing more than work.

"I love it" he cooed in her ear, appreciatively running his hands over her curves through the black, lace collared chiffon dress-nothing too expensive or outrageously designer.

Clawdeen purred sweetly, leaning back into her betrothed's arms, kissing his strong, Grecian jaw, "Thank you. I am to please."

He grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously behind his glasses, "And please you do."

She grinned and lightly brushed her fingers through his snakes. He smiled, tenderly kissing her lips, and walking out of her family's home.

...

"Draculaura! You look lovely!" Cleo said, grasping her in a warm, tight hug.

Lala beamed, her white-fanged smile infectious. Clawd stood loyally at her side, smiling. Cleo beckoned to a girl on the sidelines, and the auburn-highlighted brunette walked to her side. "Clawd, Lala, this is Isis, my daughter."

"Oh Clee! She's beautiful, just like you!" Lala gushed, clapping her hands and going to embrace the young girl. Said girl blushed, "It's nice to meet you, Missus Wolf."

"You too, sweetheart."

A Starburst-scented wind blew past her ear, her arms suddenly restricted at her sides, "Forget us, La?"

"Billy!" she exclaimed, turning to hug him.

Abbey Bominable walked up to them, her military-grade boots brushing on the floor, Spectra Voltergeist hovering slightly beside her. Spectra lit up, "Draculaura! I still keep tabs on you!"

"That's not creepy" Clawd murmured.

Before she could explain herself, another familiar face burst through the gathering crowd, "Lala!"

"Blue!"

The two embraced tightly, squealing and dancing slightly. Gil and Clawd, at a loss, exchanged the usual greeting.

"Where did you go off to after graduation?" Lala beamed, her eyes twinkling.

"Home! Gil and I finally brought the salt-and-fresh waters peace."

"Cool haaaaair" Ghoulia Yelps and Slow Moe shuffled over, both smiling slightly awkwardly.

Cleo squeaked and hugged her, beaming brightly. "What do you guys do?"

"Assstroooophysiiiiollloooogy..." Ghoulia drawled.

"What about you guys?" Cleo turned to Abbey, Billy and Spectra.

"Government Intelligence. Americans far behind" Abbey said.

"You two?" Cleo asked Blue and Gil.

"Well, sometimes Lagoona spends the day at home with Pearl and Gary-"

"Did you _seriously _name your children after Spongebob characters?" Clawdeen asked, entering the conversation.

"CLAWDEEN!" Lala squeaked and rushed to her, hugging her fashion-forward best friend. Deuce and Clawd exchanged a less awkward fist bump, grinning and teasing each other playfully. "How's Soho?"

"To quote you, _fang-tastic!_ I've never been more inspired, or alive!" She laughed joyfully, and Cleo scowled at the closeness between the girls, wrapping an arm carefully around her daughter.

"You seen Frankie and Jackson?" Clawdeen asked her, scanning the room.

"Nah, but they'll be here soon. You'll never believe it, Holt's a real, legit party DJ now! It's awsome! Jackson's art is almost paying the electrical bills, y'know? But Frankie's biology inclined..."

"I'm sure she'd like to study my perfect genes" Isis piped up.

"Oh, Lala, your daughter's gorgeous!" Clawdeen gushed.

Lala laughed, "Luna's at home. That's Cleo's daughter, Isis."

"Huh. I could've sworn...nevermind, I see the lowlights. Who'd've thought, huh Clee?"

Cleo remained silent, staring at the rest of the room absently, "Where are Toralei and Heath?"

"Heath's in prison for unpaid DUI's and Toralei...hell, the last I heard from her, she wanted me to pick her up from rehab" Clawdeen said, examining her manicured claws.

"Rehab? For what?"

"Sex addiction."

Blue and Lala shared a glance and a giggle. It was as if nothing had changed.

"What about your siblings? What're they up to?" Blue asked.

"Rocks lives at home, as expected. Mom and Dad knew they wouldn't get rid of that one" Clawd said, rolling his eyes, "Howie's a weatherman in Portland, Channel Five, when Don's not subbing History classes here he works for La, Leena's won two golden gloves so far, and Nino's gone pro with his photos. You know, at least two of us made it to the big leagues."

"Hey, you could've gone pro. You know we gave you plenty of opportunity" Clawdeen said, glaring at him as a guilty look crossed Draculaura's gentle features.

"I wouldn't want to. I'm happy here. I've got my family, running a business that supports the world with a little mechanics on the side...it's pretty awsome. And I've got only got one person to thank for it" he leaned in, kissing Lala's temple lightly but lovingly. She blushed and nuzzled him softly.

"Well, if nobody knew, I design and Deuce models them" Clawdeen said, smiling widely.

"Bonzer! When can we see them?" Blue asked.

"You're looking at them" she grinned, spinning in a circle, "This dress is a handmade Clawdeen Wolf original."

"But I don't model those" Deuce said.

They laughed, until Cleo glanced across the room and stopped. Her gaze was fixated on the figure in the doorway, chatting casually with Frankie and Jackson as they approached. The kind of glare only worthy of true traitors was in her eyes. Her shoulders straightened regally, her eyes narrowing to cold, blue slits. Most everyone turned then, and the Wolf siblings growled in unison. Lala scowled, baring a bit of fang.

Melody Carver was walking up to them, her pink-glossed lips upturned in a smile, and a fluffy orange scarf wrapped around her neck.


	42. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 3

_3_

"Hey guys!" Frankie almost sang, hugging Clawdeen and Lala at the same time before moving to Blue and Cleo.

"What's she doing here?" Clawdeen snarled, gesturing to Melody.

"Be nice, please" Frankie said, a pleading look in her periwinkle eyes.

Clawdeen balled her fists and looked at Clawd. He was equally on edge, staring at the siren with disdain.

Melody slunk off when Jackson lead her away to talk to others, and Clawd bolted from the room without a glance back. Shocked, Draculaura followed.

"Clawd-!"

A mighty roar ripped from his throat. He slammed his fists into the lockers, leaving dents. She stopped, watching as he snarled, exhaled, and took another swing into the locker. She winced and stepped back. He ran his fingers through his hair and growled under his breath. Finally, his eyes focused on her.

"Sorry. The sight of her still sets me off."

"I know" she said, smiling sympathetically, stepping close and wrapping her arms around him, hugging on tightly. He stroked her hair tenderly, kissing her forehead. His fingers slipped under her sleeve, stroking scars that ran from the back of her neck, across her shoulder and off her side. As relaxed as she was, he still tensed, remembering how she'd gotten those scars. How Melody's one wrong note had sent him and Clawdeen into a frenzy from hearing it. How she tried to stop him from hurting someone, how she'd drawn him into her arms and stroked his face and trusted him, and how he'd been too far gone to know who she was, and that her touch was gentle and loving.

"Stop brooding" she whispered, leaning up and kissing his jaw.

"I'm not brooding."

"I've known you your entire life, Clawd. I know you. Please." She unleashed the full-force of her lavender eyes, stroking his jaw tenderly.

"The sight of her drives me into a rage, Lala. You don't know what that's like."

"It's okay now."

"No, it's not. I'm afraid I'm going to lose control. God, you _saw_ what happened last full moon, _during the day_. I'm losing control." His fingers stroked through her hair, cradling her face, "But I promise you. I will never, ever hurt you again. I'll make sure I get shot down first."

She shook her head and clutched his hands, "Don't you dare. I'd rather die than lose you, understood? Die, Clawd, even if it meant-"

"Don't."

"I mean it."

"Please don't."

"Clawd-! Oh, sorry" Cleo said, walking out, "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Fine." He stroked his thumb across the back of Lala's hand. The look they gave each other made Lala wrap her arms tighter around him in possession.

"Good. Sorry. Clawdeen wanted me to ask, she's a bit...watchful of the siren." Lala noticed, it hadn't been Melodork since the incident. But what stuck in her mind was the look Cleo had given Clawd. The look that made her feel as if she wanted to cry, scream, and claw her friend's eyes out.

...

"I'm glad everyone's back" Clawd said, pulling down Radcliffe Way. The street was choked with traffic, obviously from the reunion, but it got thicker as they got closer to the house.

"A fucking _roadblock!"_ Clawd's fists tightened on the wheel.

Lala put her hand on his arm, "Relax...stay here." She got out, grabbing her jacket and slipping it on before going up to the barricade, much like some people in their cars, "Excuse me? Officers?"

The two policemen in the center of the street turned, and one walked back to her, "What can I do for ya ma'am?"

"Well, this is our street and we need to get home...what's happened?"

"Sorry 'bout that, we'll move the blocks in. Somebody's been murdered."

Her heart skipped a beat, "Who?"

"Now you know I'm not supposed to tell you that-"

Her lavender eyes flashed black, "Who?"

"Brett Redding."


	43. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 4

_4_

The entire street had been abuzz with the news. Frankie had looked heartbroken. After the street had cleared, Alexander pulled up a chair to the window and stared outside, "They brought the coroner in. Ooh he's cutting him up! The dead guy's being cut up Mom! Ew! Ack, they're taking his severed limbs away! OH MY GOD, THEY CAN'T GET THE BODY OFF THE GROUND! EW!"

Clawd scooped him off the chair and deposited him on the floor, "Go upstairs and watch some of your space movies."

"Think it was aliens?" Alex asked, his wide eyes hopeful. He looked different than his siblings; the eye color and hair color had been traded. His eyes were golden, like his father's, and his hair black. It wasn't hard to think he was different than the twins, and his lack of normalcy was proving it.

"I'm sure it wasn't."

Lala walked over as Alex dashed upstairs.

"Well, Frankie's in pieces. Emma's confused and Jackson can't do anything. First loves really do stay with you, apparently. He might bring Emma over through the ravine."

Clawd nodded and glanced outside again, "Well they finally got the torso up."

"Dear god Clawd" she wrinkled her nose, "That's disgusting."

"Whoever killed him took the time to beat him into the ground first."

"Who could've done such a thing?"

"Heath. Any of my brothers, with the exception of Nino. Motive doesn't matter, but from what I see...it seems like it's in the family."

"And you're sure about that?"

He glanced to her, "We're the only people strong enough to do that here. I'll have to get them all on video chat upstairs."

She nodded, closing the curtain. He gathered her into his arms, to her surprise, and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry about what I said back there. You know I'd never hurt you."

"I know." Her fingers lightly caressed his jaw, earning a purr-like sound, "So you should learn to have faith in yourself. It wasn't your fault, and it hasn't happened before or since. Stop blaming yourself, silly boy."

He chuckled and stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest. He brushed strands off her face, tucking them behind her ear, listening to the quiet, contented breaths that passed between her pink-glossed lips. He leaned in to kiss her again-

_RING!_

"Damn" Lala murmured, "I have half a mind not to answer." Still, she went to do so.

...

_I know who killed Brett Redding. _Toralei's hurried scrawl danced across the page in pink ink, _It was-_

The loud bang at the door made her jump. She bolted for the bedroom, folding the note and throwing it from the open window, before shutting that too.

"Tori, go to bed" a quiet, tired voice said, "I'm not the energizer kitty."

She realized it was probably the better idea. She drew back the covers and slipped under the athletic, pale arm that wrapped around her, "You're right. Go back to sleep, Heath."

"Mmhm."

...

"So, guess what?"

Lala looked from her computer screen to her son, the rays of light coming from the lower floor reaching up and giving his auburn hair honey colored highlights, "Yes, Luc?"

"Godma Blue is moving back in. So's Auntie Deenie." He went and perched in the chair close to the desk.

She smiled widely, "Good, I'm glad."

"But I've heard rumors..."

"Jesus, more town gossip? I swear, you're worse than Billy."

"Mom, this one is serious."

His grim tone made her turn away from her work and give him her full attention.

"Do you know how old Isis is?"

She shook her head.

"Nineteen Mom. So about the time that you went back to school after me and Luna came along."

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your scars are nineteen years old, aren't they?"

"Well, Cleo was missing from that little event, but I can't see how it would matter-"

"Mom! Focus! Big picture! I think Cleo brought Dad out of his rage, by sleeping with him! Jesus, you act like I don't know when he doesn't leave on full moons! I've heard the rumors from Miss de Nile herself. She says Isis is Dad's."

The color drained from Draculaura's face. She shook her head, "No. You don't know how having a mate works. We're devoted to each other, he never would've...he never _could've_..."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

The way he said it, she could've slapped him across the face and told him to have more respect; she was his mother, not his friend, but her heart had plummeted. She got up and walked down the hall, into the bedroom where Clawd continued to sleep.

_It was nineteen years ago_ she told herself, _Once is nothing. It was a slip up, if it's true...I can forgive him._ Still, the urge to beat him awake was strong. She went and knelt near him, stroking his face, the hurt in her eyes showing.

"Mm, babe? What's up?" His hand wrapped around hers so tightly, so lovingly, that the words burst out.

"Did you sleep with Cleo, after the incident?"

His eyes opened a crack, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"I remember everything vividly Lala, I didn't even see Cleo." He pulled her close, cuddling her close in his arms, "What makes you ask?"

"Cleo claiming her daughter is yours."

He snorted softly, absently rubbing her back, "Sure. Trying to explain away the dye job, maybe. Cleo's got issues with Clawdeen babe, don't worry about it. They'll have a fight in the middle of the street and it'll all blow over."

She nodded, curling into his chest. A moment of silence passed between them before she almost whispered, "Are you really, really sure?"

His eyes opened fully. He rolled over and pinned her under him, gazing into her eyes, "Don't ever doubt my love for you. You're my mate, plain and simple. You were there to help me walk. You were my first kiss, you are my first and only love, and my first time. I love you. I can't break the bond I have to you. I wouldn't want to." He shifted to his elbows and held her face. He softly brought his face down, nuzzling her, kissing her lightly, and murmuring into her ear, "You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, slipping her arms around his neck, "I do. But Cleo's more popular, and always has been, and more pretty, and always has been, and damned _royalty-_"

"Which you are. And actually, I prefer the soft, innocent, delicate type." He smirked, leaning in and brushing his tongue against her neck, "Now, must I get the tennis ball, or can I go back to sleep?"

"Can I join you?"

"Don't you have a world to run?" He pulled her closer, rolling on his side to accommodate her.

"It can wait for a few hours."

"Good...you need to start sleeping in. I missed waking up with you there."

A light blush colored her cheeks as she stroked his fur, soothing him back to sleep and reassured by his love. But the question still lingered in her mind; if Cleo was lying, then who was Isis's father?

...

The breeze blew the somewhat battered piece of paper onto the lawn of the Gorgon residence. It speared on a branch in the bush, a hole punched straight through the center. Pink ink was barely visible, just beyond the flap.

"Damn paperboy" Deuce muttered as he walked outside, hearing the thud of the morning paper on the door. He knelt to pick it up, and picked up the note with it, jamming it inside the plastic cover, and discarding it in the doorway.


	44. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 5

_5_

"Woah?" Clawdeen said, holding up the piece of paper that had been jammed in the paper, "Who the hell wrote this?"

Deuce looked up from his coffee, his sunglass-covered eyes partly lidded, "Huh?"

She glanced to him, "The note in the paper?"

"It was on the bush" he muttered. He took off his glasses for a brief moment and rubbed his closed eyes. She set the note down momentarily to walk over to him, climbing onto his lap. He smiled.

"I will not stone you."

"It'd be worth it for a little glimpse."

"That would be too many levels of awkward for me."

"It's kinda like dating that guy from _X-Men._ You know, with the shades."

"You geek." He reached around for his glasses, but she snatched them off the table and put them on her head. He leaned up, forcing her to straddle his waist, "Oh come on now Clawdeen, that wasn't funny-"

"It is to me" she said with a smirk.

"Claws, please? I'm blind without 'em."

"Only if you can riddle me this."

"Geek. Total. Major. Geek."

She rolled her eyes and lowered her hips closer to his, "What's tan and soft and loves you?"

A smile quirked on his lips as he said, "Batman." He stole his glasses off the top of her head and put them on, "Now, what about the note?"

"Something about who killed the normie that almost sold us out that one time" she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Deuce laughed, "If you ask me, he got what was coming to him."

"That's not very nice. After all, what if someone told you to get some hair gel?"

His snakes hissed. He smirked even wider, "I think someone needs obedience classes."

Her eyes lit up and she purred, rubbing against him, "As long as there are no newspaper's involved, I'm game."

He leaned up, pinning her against the table, "Naughty Deenie."

Her arms snaked around his neck, "You know it. That's why you love me."

"That I do. I adore you. In fact, I can't wait to have a litter of snake-wolf babies with you." His sultry smirk turned into a playful grin and her jaw dropped, smacking his shoulder, "Deuce! Damn it, our kids better NOT inherit fur AND snakes!"

"You never know!" he sing-songed.

"Is it too late to neuter you?" she shot back.

"Too late to run up the street and hide at Lala's?"

"She'll return you."

"Maybe I can hide in the back yard...they won't find me in the sun."

"Jerk."

"And that's why you love me."

"Hm, I do, but that's not why."

He ran his hand lightly down her leg and back up, hitching her nightie up higher. She purred. He gave her a knowing smile and slipped his hand up her back. Her eyes fluttered in delight, and gently, he reached up and scratched her behind the ear. A startled moan burst from her lips, "Oh _Deuce!_"

He smirked, "I know just what you need."

She nodded and curled into him. He toyed with her curls and continued to rub and pet her ears. Very rarely did the seemingly ruthless fashonista show vulnerability, but he, Lala and her family were the ones that saw both the raw force of a bestial fury and a beautiful soul. He tilted her face up to his and kissed her tenderly. Their lips molded together, and their kiss was about to deepen when a loud _SMASH_ sounded from the street, accompanied with the sounds of two women screaming at each other back and forth. Clawdeen jolted up and sprung from Deuce's hold, running outside.

Lala, in a somewhat flowery black skirt and pink top, and Cleo, in a regal white and gold dress, were literally brawling feet from where a dead body had been the night before. With four thousand years of an upper hand, Cleo's fighting skills were trumping Lala's, vampire strength or not. The more slight female already looked as if something had been smashed into the side of her face, as blood streamed from cuts on her cheek in tiny rivers and drops dotted her shirt.

"Cleo! Lala! Stop!" She'd never imagined breaking up a fight-especially involving her peaceful best friend-but she did, pushing them apart. The smell of amber wafted from Lala's hair, and there was a bit of blood on Cleo's hands. Lala stepped into the shadow to cradle her cheek.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She came over and attacked me!" Cleo pled, pleading the innocent.

"She slept with my husband!" Lala yelled, her voice still rage-toned.

Clawdeen's head snapped around as if she expected the accused to step out in a bed sheet, her eyes narrowing to topaz slits as she glared at Cleo, "You. Did. WHAT?"

Suddenly threatened with true danger, Cleo raised her hands and backed up, "I didn't, I swear!"

"You've been spreading the rumor around for years!" Lala hissed, her eyes glassy with tears, "You told me in high school we were best friends!"

"We are, La, please, hear me out-!"

"She doesn't have to hear shit!" Clawdeen roared, her fists shaking, "Did you or did you not sleep with my brother?"

"No, I didn't! I never did!"

"Then explain _HER!_" Lala screamed, pointing at Isis, cowering beyond the gate to her mother's house.

"It was just a fling, under the bleachers...I never slept with Clawd. I'm sorry La, I don't even think I ever kissed Clawd-"

"You're a liar." Clawdeen murmured, "I smell it. Who's the kid's father, Cleo?"

"Deenie, don't do this-" Deuce suddenly said, walking toward them.

"No, I wanna know. Is it one of my brothers? Heath?" Clawdeen took a step toward her.

Cleo began to cry. It was one tear, rolling down her cheek, then another. She'd never have imagined the regal, strong, queen other-word-for-a-female-dog would've been reduced to tears at her prompting.

"It was nineteen years ago, can't you just let it go?"

"No, I can't, because EVERYBODY that you could've slept with-MINUS MY IDIOT BROTHERS AND HEATH-were all in committed relationships then! For a year! That kinda means something!"

"I did it."

Cleo's tears halted at the same time Clawdeen's heart broke. She looked at her fiancee, seeing the pained look on his face as he murmured, "I did it. I slept with Cleo, when Melody made you and Clawd insane. It...It just happened, Deenie. I love you. I always have, I always will. She told me when she knew she got pregnant, I told her I didn't want anything to do with it, that was it, that was all, we moved on."

Lala rushed to Clawdeen's side as the look of heartbreak crossed her face, "Are you kidding me? You...you were my first everything, Deuce. I love you. A-and I snapped, and you ran off to _Cleo?"_

"It didn't mean anything, Deenie, I swear-"

"_You fathered her child, Deuce!_ That kid over there is half YOU, and that means _nothing?_"

Her knees gave out. She dropped to the pavement in sobs. Lala lowered herself next to her, hugging her tightly. Deuce went to her, tenaciously, kneeling in front of her and grasping her hands, "Clawdeen, look at me."

"Fuck you" she said quietly, "I hate you. Go away."

"Oh will you stop being a princess and shut up! For two minutes? I need to explain-!"

"You don't need to explain anything! I want you out! If you loved her so much that you would betray me and never tell me-"

He silenced her with a desperate kiss. Lala sat back on her knees and watched, though Clawdeen hit his chest rather hard, he didn't waver. He continued kissing her persuasively until she calmed, tears streaking down both of their faces when they pulled away. He cradled her face, stroking her cheek, "I love you. I love you. How many times do I have to say it for you to believe me? I love you, Clawdeen. I've been with you this long, and now I can't see a morning without stroking your hair, and kissing you awake, and cooking for you...damn it woman, don't make me lose my street cred here! I love you, can you just accept that? Can we just move on?"

She looked at him with a look that rivaled the sun's glow. She nodded and stood with him, wiping the tears from behind his glasses. He closed his eyes, and she murmured, "It was nineteen years ago. It's okay."

Lala turned as the black Dodge Charger pulled up nearby.

"Wow, what did we miss?"

"_Heath?" _Cleo gasped, watching as an orange furred hand waved from the driver's seat, _"Toralei?"_

"What's going on?" Blue called from her front lawn, having walked out to walk the twins to the school bus. Frankie and Emma came out from their lawn, and Alex peeked around the door of Lala's home.

"Yeah, back in the flesh" Heath said, stepping out. He awkwardly approached Lala for a hug, and when she rolled her eyes, let his arms fall, "Listen, Tori has something she wanted to say to you-"

"Tori? Wait, you two are together?" The entire idea of it was news to Cleo, who couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

A gunshot pierced the air. The windshield cracked suddenly. Another. When it didn't break, and the kids screamed, the shots stopped. Deuce ran after the shadowed figure.

"Deuce, no! Lala, stop him!"

"What, why?" the vampire looked as shocked as the others.

"Because, it's-!"

Deuce brought the black-clad figure to the ground, an audible, feminine _oof_ coming from her. His eyes widened, and he yanked off her hood, "No way."


	45. Secrets of Radcliffe Way 6

_6_

Straight black hair tumbled from under the hoodie as Melody Carver's chest heaved. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, her voice rough but not completely inaudible, "Damn it." She wasn't even trying to fight being caught anymore; her cold stare up at Deuce had said it all-she knew it would happen sooner or later.

When he turned to look at the others, she kicked him roughly in the stomach. He doubled over on instinct. She sprang to her feet and turned, suddenly met with three very strong-very angry-Wolf brothers.

"Going somewhere?" Howie said, the curve of a wicked smirk playing on his lips. She turned back, realizing that Heath and Deuce had blocked her other exit.

"How could you Melody?" Heath asked, his fists balled and his scowl obvious, "Brett was my best friend."

"Before you became one of us, you mean?" she said, "You have no idea what you're doing Heath."

"No, Mel, you don't." Suddenly, they all burst back, and Deuce's glasses were gone.

...

"I'm sorry" Draculaura murmured, cuddled into Clawd's chest.

He chuckled and caressed her back, "It's no problem. You're allowed to have doubts you know." He gently lifted her jaw, his eyes dancing with laughter as they waited at the bus stop for Alex. "This isn't the time you grew up in anymore. You're a free woman. Whatever you want, I'll provide." He gently nudged his nose to hers, and she blushed lightly, reaching up to stroke his jaw, sharing a tender kiss.

"Ew" Alex said, trying to hold back a smile while carrying his rocket, walking side-by-side with Emma Stine.

Lala slipped an arm around them both, walking them toward Emma's house. "Can we have a sleepover? Every other kid in the grade gets to" Alex said, unleashing the force of sweetness in his golden eyes.

"Sure, why not, as long as Emma's parents say yes, that is" Lala replied, caressing her son's soft raven hair.

Emma giggled, "But you and Mom still have sleepovers."

"That's true." Emma slipped inside to Frankie with a worried and slightly hurried thanks. They rushed inside the house as Salem Police pulled Melody out from beside the houses, where she'd come out of Deuce's stoning.

"Emma! Let me see Emma!" Melody yelled with the force of her hoarse voice. The black scarf had come loose and exposed pale, raised claw marks, "I want to see my daughter!"

Alex's eyes widened. Lala's eyes narrowed to slits as she hissed out, "She is in no way family of yours, you lying, murdering _skank_!"

Clawdeen was leaning on her fence nearby, "That's really the best you can do, La? You're too nice."

"But Frankie's Emma's Mommy..." Alex said quietly, blinking in confusion.

"Hey, Alex, can I see the exploding rocket a second?" Clawd asked, smirking. Lala rolled her eyes and pushed them both across the street- "Boys, move."

"But-" Alex began.

"Don't worry Alex, Aunty Clawdeen knows where the car is!" She gave him a wicked grin and a wink as Lala pushed them both into the house, shaking her head.

...

"Freaks" Officer Lee muttered, peeling an orange in the Salem Police Department break room. "Never seen anything like it."

"That's the US now for ya. Got a bunch of idiots in office, everybody's doing their own thing, at least _they_ aren't that bad. They keep to themselves, don't cause any trouble" another officer replied, having a cup of coffee while the commercials came on after Jeopardy.

"We should probably make sure she didn't break out, huh?"

"Well from what I've heard, it's not kinds like her we gotta worry about. Not even the werewolves are that bad."

"No? Who'd've thought."

They walked up, and sure enough, the cell was open. They both drew their guns and ducked around the corner.

A tenderly outlined form of pink and black was perched on the window, the wide-eyed body of their murderer laying on the floor. The security camera nearby popped and fizzled, electricity still flowing to it, as if the device had been hit so hard it didn't know it was broken.

Lala's black eyes rose to see the two men standing in the cell door. She popped the last piece of bloody heart in her mouth, quickly slurping down the attached artery. She licked her fingers clean and gave a bloody, fanged grin, "Revenge is hot."

"Holy..." Lee dropped his gun, and scrambled for it.

The fanged smile grew to be an animalistic bearing of teeth, and she sprung.

**End**

...for now


	46. Siren Song

**Siren Song**

"I don't exactly know how to do it" Melody said, smiling at Holt, knowing he was Jackson, "But when Marina did it, it was _incredible._"

"Awsome" he commented nonchalantly, "So, where's Firecracker? You said she was joining us for lunch."

"Frankie's coming over from the other side of the school, she has to get lunch...you wanna hear?"

Holt completely ignored her as he bolted upright, calling to Frankie who'd just entered with Clawd, Draculaura and Deuce, "Hey, spark-tacular!"

Frankie blushed. Holt ran over, joining them and their conversation. Clawdeen, Cleo and Blue walked up to the table, sitting down and chatting amongst themselves, oblivious to Melody's sullen expression. There was a loud squeak and laughter that made Melody turn and look up, but no one else. Clawd was tickling Draculaura mercilessly while Frankie and Holt watched on in amusement.

"It's good to have her back" Cleo commented, "I've actually missed her."

"You missed someone?" Clawdeen teased, "So they didn't embalm your heart, too?"

Cleo shot her a look. Holt started blasting some LMFAO and Melody stared at him. She liked it better when Jackson was around-Jackson listened to her.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Blue asked, nudging Melody with her elbow.

"Because he doesn't listen." She sighed and returned to looking at them.

"Well I don't know about you, but when someone doesn't listen to me, I make them listen" Clawdeen said, picking at her food absently.

Cleo made a face and flicked a grape onto the carnivore's plate, which was promptly flicked back. Melody got up and walked across the cafeteria, stopping in front of Holt, "I want you to hear. You always talk about music-"

"Not now Melanie."

_"Melanie?"_ she nearly screamed, pulling Holt away from Frankie's side, "What's happened to you?"

"Can you _not_ cling to me? You're gonna make the firecracker think something's going on that isn't."

"I'm dating Jackson!"

Holt tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Dating him, or influincing him? You said it yourself, you play games with people's heads. It happens, however unintentionally. Yeah, I got a geek living inside me, that means I'm smart too."

"Jackson!"

"Ah-ah" he held up a hand, "Holt."

She had no idea why, but she sang _at _him, and then, the entire cafeteria grew silent, listening. Everything stopped. Holt rolled his eyes and gave her a dismissive wave, "This isn't the droid you're looking for."

"Damn it Holt!" she screeched. She slapped him across the face and stormed out, on the verge of tears.

A loud _snap_ came from the table Melody had come from.

"Clawdeen?" Blue asked.

Her eyes had narrowed to yellow slits. Her arms were shaking, and her pupils were small, like she was enraged. Both girls backed away from the table. Holt's eyes widened-the death glare she was giving the air was following where Melody had run.

All hell broke loose.

The Wolf siblings suddenly began to growl, which turned into violent roars. Where the sour note had broken the spell for most listeners, for them, it had only changed the intention. Clawdeen tore off after Melody, and Clawd's rippling strength whipped around in search of a victim.

"Oh my god" Frankie gasped.

People got to their feet and ran like scared lambs, about to be confronted by death. It was a very real possibility. He lunged over tables, and actually toward his friends. Deuce prepared to whip off his glasses.

"Clawd! Stop!"

He paused, mid-stride, and slowly turned to face Draculaura, on his fours. He growled, his chest heaving as he made angry, alpha-male sounds. Being around the Wolfs as long as she had, she knew what he needed to see. She went close to him and knelt before him, slowly stroking his cheek. She held his eyes for a moment in reassurance and looked down submissively. The angry sounds died out. He nudged her face softly with his, nuzzling her. She giggled softly, stroking his hair, "Yes Clawd, it's me. Don't worry, please."

"If anybody would've put him on a leash, it would be her" Cleo murmured from her spot behind the door.

Clawd looked up. She visibly started. He growled, and Draculaura put her hands on his chest.

The hit was hard and sudden, a sharp spike of pain traveling down her side. She cried out sharply. His claws, embedded in her side, had drawn long lines from the back of her neck, over her shoulder, down her back slightly, and ended close to her waist. Blood bloomed across the back of her shirt like a flower slowly opening, slowly soaking the cotton to her skin. He pulled his claws free of her skin roughly, and in shock, she put her hand over the spot. It felt numb, but her pale hand came away red.

"Lala!" Cleo yelled, re-attracting Clawd's attention. He growled possessively. She looked at him, at the blood on her hand, and fainted. Cleo smacked her forehead, "She picks _now_ to get blood-shy again!"

Blue grabbed Cleo's arm and pulled her away, the abandoned room empty except for the two. Clawd's attention refocused on her, and he leaned in, making tiny whimpers of apology to her. The puddle of blood was growing, and quickly. He lowered himself to the wound and stroked his tongue up the cuts gently, but the crimson didn't cease. An almost pained sound escaped him as he nudged her with his nose, and then he let out a loud, long howl.

...

Melody sniffed as she leaned in front of the mirror in the girls' room. Then, the screaming started. It sounded like people were in a panic. Girls rushed into the room, and frantically, Melody rushed out, smacking directly into Clawdeen. Both stumbled back, and a low growl escaped Clawdeen.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes widened as she noticed the change in the look on her face, "Oh shit."

A fearsome roar tore from the she-wolf, and Melody took off. Doors slammed in her path did nothing to stop her. Melody's chest began to tighten and heave as she ran to the other side of the school and turned, suddenly confronted with a row of windows and two options, the better looking one actually being facing Clawdeen.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" she whimpered, lowering herself under the bench. She was pulled out by her hair roughly, a scream tearing free. A flash of pain, and there was blood on the glass. Melody gasped and held her throat, but she could breath. She was about to ask what happened, when no sound came out.

Clawdeen shook her head and stumbled back, and even though she'd just sliced open her throat, Melody reached out to make sure she didn't fall through the windows. It seemed the pumping adrenaline cut off; Clawdeen collapsed, passed out, just as the quickly paced steps of sneakers caught up with them.

"Clawdeen?" Deuce shouted, nearly in a panic. He looked a bit...ruffled and ripped, but it seemed like Clawdeen's brother hadn't gotten ahold of him. He knelt beside her and gathered her up, very lightly brushing her hair back, "Clawdeen, wake up. Come on. Don't you wanna tease me again?"

"Right now I wanna kick you where it hurts for waking me up" she muttered. Her fingers locked in his shirt, and her head rolled against his chest. Deuce finally glanced over and his eyes widened behind his glasses, "Holy..."

Then, Melody turned, and saw her reflection in the glass. Her whole front was covered in blood, from her neck to her stomach. She clamped her hand tighter over the slash, and found herself face-to-floor with the carpet.

...

Angry adrenaline had run its course, leaving both of the Wolf siblings exhausted, but while Clawdeen slept it off, Clawd gathered Draculaura into his arms, leaning against the wall, "Lala...open your eyes...please, open your eyes..." She'd stopped bleeding long before he'd regained himself. She looked pale as death, and he would've been a liar if he said it didn't terrify him. His arm wrapped around her back as he pressed his wrist to her fangs, the vein pricking easily. He didn't wince, not even batting an eye as drops of blood trickled into her mouth. Her eyes flew open and her grip wrapped around his wrist. She sunk her fangs in deeper, clinging on and drinking hungrily. More blood dripped from her back onto his other arm before the wounds healed over, and she pulled away, her eyes blazing with hunger still.

"I'm so sorry" he murmured, crushing her to his chest, "I tried to stop myself, I tried so hard..."

"Shh" she cooed into his ear, kissing his jaw tenderly, "It wasn't your fault. It's okay."

He shook his head, "It's not okay." Despite the lack of strength, he reached up and stroked her white, flesh-toned lips. Her eyes were pure black, and at the caress, she moaned breathlessly against his fingers, her fangs bared, needing another bite. Still, she refrained from it, her will as strong as his. She held his face in her hands, bringing their lips together, "It is to me. You've done nothing wrong, my silly boy, there's nothing to forgive."

He intentionally cut his lip on her fangs, spurring her to feed again. She gasped, running her tongue over the wound and suddenly snapping away. Her eyes, violent black, were filled with bloodlust, "Clawd...please don't. Please. This is what I've tried to avoid-"

"It's okay" he whispered, taking her face, "I want you to."

She looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek, releasing the full force of her own, "Sleep, Clawd. Sleep and regain your strength. And when you wake, know I'll be fine."

His eyes grew heavy, and he nodded slightly, doing as commanded. For the first time in over a hundred and fifty years, she rose to her feet elegantly, tossed a look at her spilled blood, and bit back the urge to simply break into the back of the cafeteria and feed off of hamburger meat.

Humans were, ironically, much more satisfying.

**End**


	47. Gone Batty

**Gone Batty**

Honestly...it was the most stupid and teenage thing to do. The minute Melody Carver's family packed up and left Radcliffe Way, we threw a party. We, being the entire class of Monster High, and where...being my front lawn and into the house, around midnight.

Howleen didn't even want money to watch the twins, she'd do it so long as we promised to tell no one she was home. It was easy. Though, as much as I loved a good party, it spilled from across Radcliffe way into the other yards. People tried to zipline from the Stine's, Lagoona threw a pool party, and really, it seemed like my shaded lawn had become the best place for couples to sneak away.

So naturally, Holt played DJ at my place.

The consistent _boom-chic, boom-chic, boom-chic_ pulse of Closer by Nine Inch Nails filled the block, and the crowds went into a gothic frenzy. I busted out a bottle of bloodwine and toasted to our joy. Our little unity. And then, later on, to how utterly drunk we'd gotten.

We cranked the music and danced until we went limp. Holt seemed to have the power to never stop, just like Frankie. They really were a match made in heaven. I slightly limped out of the crowd of people in my living room, sitting on the stairs, my feet in the platform wedges throbbing. They just might've been bleeding. I was starting to fall asleep as two warm arms slipped under me and carried me upstairs to my old bedroom.

I cracked my eyes open and smiled at Clawd.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he asked, nonchalantly, his mischief-filled grin proof enough that he already knew the answer. I let my head roll against him. He laughed, "Yep. You are."

When my back was placed down on the mattress, I groaned. It felt like sinking into a cloud at the moment. My eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion, "Uhh...it feels like heaven..."

The lock was flipped. Gently, I felt his hands liberating my feet from the shoes. He tenderly brushed my hair off my face and took it from its ties, combing his fingers through my hair. I yawned, curling into him.

"Wait a second" he murmured, pulling away. I didn't bother to open my eyes, greeted with the warmth and softness of his bare, fur-covered chest. I buried my face into him, petting him, "Mmm...so fluffy..."

He groaned, "Damn..."

"So soft" I caressed down his abs. He made a loud, purr-like sound. He caught my hand in his and kissed it, "Sleep. Please. Before I have to take a cold shower."

I giggled and continued to feel him up. His purrs became so low they vibrated through his chest, his hands roaming my figure equally. I playfully pinched his butt, and he gave a tiny yelp, "What was that?"

I giggled, and giggles turned into full blown, side splitting, ab-grabbing laughter...and then I fell off the bed.

It jostled me out of my laughter and I looked up at Clawd with such an expression of shock he laughed as he picked me back up, "You okay there Bella Swan?"

I smacked him and got up. I was going to say something as I turned to go into my private bathroom, when I walked into the wall. It made him laugh harder, but he walked over and steadied me, "And what are you trying to do? Walk?"

"I hate you right now" I muttered. I splashed my face with water and climbed into the tub, "Go back to bed."

He smirked widely, "You're gonna sleep in the tub?"

"Go away."

He rolled his eyes and climbed up on the counter, perching there, just waiting. My eyes got heavy quickly, and I watched him warily...for a while.

...

The blankets and his arms encircled my body. The events of the night before were slightly hazy, but not horribly. I had a slight headache, but again, not horribly. I turned to him and studied his sleeping face. His arms tightened around me and he murmured, groggily, "No sleeping in the tub."

I giggled quietly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**end**


	48. Someone Like You 1

**Someone Like You**

_1_

I shut my locker and jumped, seeing Heath standing next to me. He smiled sheepishly, "Hey Draculaura."

"Heath."

"I'm sorry I've been such a..."

"Jerk?"

"Well, I was gonna say dick, but yeah, that's putting it nicely."

I was actually surprised that Heath-slightly idiotic, oblivious Heath-was apologizing to me. I nodded, "Thank you."

He shrugged and looked at me, seeming to relax, "It's no problem. I just, you know, wanted to."

I wanted to say _who body snatched you?_ but, instead, I said, "Really?"

He stopped in front of me, brushing his hair back, "Listen...I wanna tell you something..."

I waited. He sensed that, but rubbed his neck awkwardly. I sat on the hall bench, and he did too. After too long, I nudged him, "Out with it, it can't be that bad?"

"Cleo's single, right?" he blurted.

I busted up laughing, "Yes Heath, she's single."

He exhaled and grinned, "Okay, good, gotta go!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking he'd be _running_ to the cafeteria to join her.

"What was that?" Frankie asked, walking up with Clawdeen.

"Heath's interested in Cleo" I said.

"He's an idiot and she's Cleo, that'll be perfect" Clawdeen said with a tiny smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Would it cause you physical pain to be nice to her?"

"It might, I haven't tried."

...

Deuce and Clawd walked up with their food. Deuce slung his arm around Clawdeen as he sat down, scooting closer and pressing a kiss to her bouncy auburn curls. I smiled as Clawd slid in next to me. He kissed my cheek. I blushed slightly. Cleo, minus Heath, and Ghoulia slid in. With our table complete, conversation struck up. Amid the typical conversation, Deuce leaned in and stage-whispered to Clawdeen _I love you._ She blushed slightly and locked her hand tighter in his.

"Oh get a room" Cleo muttered, picking at her grapes.

"What's wrong Clee?" Frankie asked.

Her eyes snapped up and narrowed, "Don't call me that. You don't have that right."

"Cleo" I said, giving her a look, "What's wrong with you?"

"That dumbass Heath Burns, that's who!"

"Oh boy, what did he do now?" Deuce said out loud.

"It's not like you care!" She was getting more snappy by the moment.

"Come on Cleo." Clawd's hold tightened on my torso. "You're just trying to be difficult now."

I winced and delicately patted his arm. He released my arm, a guilty look crossing his face. I moved closer and placed my hand in his, holding hands with him on the table. Jackson walked up, putting his tray down next to Frankie, and Cleo leapt to her feet, "THAT'S IT! Look at this, it's rediculous!"

"Oh no" Blue murmured.

"You're all in PAIRS, like it's mating season or something!"

Clawd and Clawdeen both visibly flushed and looked away. Deuce started to try to muffle laughter. Moe and Ghoulia sat together, both grinning, both silent. Gil and Blue were between Clawd and I and Moe and Ghoulia, and both looked sheepish too.

"In case you didn't know, Cleo, not very many of us...do that stuff" Frankie said.

"It's called having sex, and I used to have great sex before I was left!"

"Hey, quit blaming me!" Deuce said defensively, raising his hands. People were starting to look. It was a conversation I was sure it was better if we stayed out of.

"The sex was that good, huh?" Clawdeen commented, looking at him.

He grinned, leaning closer to her and murmuring in her ear something I was glad I took out my iCoffin to not hear. Clawd growled, "Watch it Gorgon, that's my little sister you're talking to."

"Clawd, shut up" Clawdeen quipped back.

"DAMN IT, DOES NOBODY LISTEN!" Cleo shrieked, successfully silencing the cafeteria.

"Cleo, please, sit down" I said quietly.

"No! Damn it, does ANYBODY know how hard it is to be single at this age! I'm five thousand years old, and I need to have my needs met!"

"Then get Heath for that" Deuce said, "I'm not into three ways!"

A few snickers filled the room. I started shooting people looks. Just because Cleo couldn't keep anything private didn't mean I couldn't put the ire in Vampire and strike some fear into the snicker-ers' hearts.

"I'm not talking about you, you self-centered-"

Blessedly, Heath walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. Cleo whipped around, "WHAT?" And then he kissed her. And she melted. Clawdeen rolled her eyes while a couple people applauded. I pulled down my sleeve and shielded my face as if I were blocking paparazzi, "Really?"

Clawd snickered, "It happens."

I glanced to him. He smiled. I buried my face in his chest and hoped I wouldn't have to look up again.


	49. Someone Like You 2

_2_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Deuce murmured. His left hand rested on my thigh while his right pressed to my back. We laid on his bed, his door locked, his fingers stroking my legs and making my heart beat a little faster.

"It's okay. As long as I'm the only one you're sleeping with now, I'm happy."

He grinned, "Of course."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. With Draculaura and Clawd stinking up the house with their love smell, I decided to stick around here for a while. His lips on mine felt like that love smell. It was warm, soft, and mixed our scents, like kissing and cuddling and warm nights spent holding each other. About a year into the relationship, and we still hadn't...

I ran my claws gently down his bare arms. He shivered and groaned against my mouth, his tongue flicking my sharp upper teeth. Never one to submit to him or anyone else, I flicked my tongue back against his. He quickly reversed our positions, so I lay on top of him, my leg hooked around his waist. Kissing got passionate frequently, but we never went all the way. Tonight felt different, though. Tonight his parents weren't home and I wasn't expected back until later. Much later. Tonight, Deuce's hands were running up the backs of my legs, caressing up to my skirt and reaching under to cop a feel. I moaned into his mouth, grinding my hips down against his. He ground upward, and my lips parted in a startled gasp.

"Oh wow" I murmured, heat blooming across my cheeks.

"Do you want to...?"

I nodded. He took my necklace off, then my shirt. I took off my bracelets. He untied my belt, and I slipped off my shoes. Down to my black bra and panties, I looked at him. He ran his hands over my sides, resting them on my hips, "Close your eyes."

I did as told, and I felt him slip his glasses onto my head. I giggled. He chuckled and stroked my side again, "What's so funny?"

"That you have to make eye contact with me to stone me. Can't we just...not look at each other?"

He cupped my face and kissed me. I felt his hands, gently caressing, gently soothing my tension away while building the heat of desire that started burning in my center. I whimpered into his mouth as it spread. He groaned, pulling back, "You're so beautiful..."

I blushed. He put his glasses back on and stroked under my eyes as they opened. We kissed again, his hands unhooking my bra. I was pressed to his chest, as if I couldn't hold myself up on my own. He stripped off his shirt, his sculpted abs and chest flexing. I undid his belt hurriedly. He chuckled and brought my focus back to his gentle petting, "Calm down Deenie. We have time."

"I know."

He rolled over and shimmied out of his jeans. I stroked the hard plains of muscle covering his chest, practicing curling and uncurling my claws against his shoulders. He grinned, his heart beating against his chest hard. I smiled, glad I could get this kind of a reaction from him. He slipped off his boxers, and I blushed, blanking suddenly.

"You sure you're ready?"

I nodded as we finished stripping together. He kissed me again, gently, his fingers slowly running through my hair and down my cheek, "I love you Clawdeen."

The heat rushed back to my face as I stroked his strong jaw. His eyes fluttered behind his glasses. I could tell, he never had time to just stumble over his words with Cleo. It was all about worship, all about her...I hooked my leg around his waist and nuzzled our noses together, "I love you too, Deuce. So much...Promise me we'll be together for a long time."

He cupped my face, our eyes meeting through his shades, "I promise." He kissed me again. The realistic truth nearly slapped me in the face, but it wasn't as brutal as a slap as I could've expected. It was just like Clawd and Lala. I'd made Deuce my mate. Mine, if not forever, for a good, long while. It was just how wolves worked, our first and only.

But...saying it out loud might've scared him off, so I just went with instinct, and left thought for later.


	50. Someone Like You 3

_3_

**_Ghoulia_**

"You look lovely, Ghoulia." Moe groaned. Most people wouldn't be able to understand him, but I could, simply because we had the same pace.

"Thank you" I would've blushed, but it was sort of impossible.

He yawned, long and slow. I seconded it. He laughed softly and stroked his fingers through my hair. Slowly, he rose and we gathered his books. He smiled widely. We shuffled outside, hand in hand, and he leaned into my side, "Goodnight. I'll...see you tomorrow?"

I nodded. He leaned in and softly kissed my forehead before ambling down the stairs and down the street to his house, while I leaned on the door and watched.

"Ghoulia! Dinner's ready!"

When the door closed across the street, I turned away at last, and went back into the house with a smile and a slow sigh slipping free.

...

**_Lagoona Blue_**

There was a benefit to having a freshwater pool, like Gil and I being out late at night. The moon was half full, and with the lights flicked on around the street, there was just enough light on the pool from the streets to cast shadows from the trees. Gil and I swam around fish fountains, playing keep-away. He glanced toward the street, and seeing it successfully empty, he dove over and tackled me into the water. I laughed, fully submerged and happy. He ghosted light kisses against my shoulder and the back of my neck, "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

I smiled widely, "Bonzer."

He grinned, flexing as he swam laps. I lingered near the fountain, watching him. The underwater perch was just enough. He swam over, feathering a kiss across my cheek, "Getting tired already?"

I swam to him. He smiled. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him gently. He kissed back and surfaced. I followed, and found myself playfully splashed. He laughed, and I splashed back.

It was a blessed Friday, because we would be out late, just splashing around and having fun.

...

**_Frankie_**

"So...how cool is the Peloponnesian War?"

Jackson laughed, "It's kinda stupid. I mean, they're one country, just two different parts of it. It's kinda like the civil war. Why fight?"

I could listen to Jackson go on forever. He was so smart, but still so fun. The duality between Jackson and Holt wasn't totally weird, they were two halves of a great guy, and I was beyond happy with both of them. Spectra texted me, and I hit ignore before Jackson noticed and broke himself of his reverie. I was tempted to comment on ancient Greek music...but I'd save that for the next time Holt was around.

...

**_Cleo_**

The Single Ghouls Support Group was sounding better and better. So far, Abbey, Spectra and Operetta-as much of a snake as the latter was-had shown interest, and it was better to be with a bunch of friends than alone on the Nile recreation in my room. My nails had a fresh coat of polish, and my skin was freshly tanned from the faded sun, as if I had someone to tan for. I remembered when Deuce broke in to bring me to Frankie's meetings, when he would come in and just stand, watching me tan, keeping quiet and waiting for me to notice him. I never told him, but I always knew.

Another text from Heath Burns. Another ignore. The need for ice cream was growing. Ice cream and bad comedies. I texted Draculaura, Blue, and even Frankie, but there was no way I was texting my man-stealer ex-best friend. I felt on the verge of tears, so rather than reply to Heath, or-Ra forbid-text Toralei, I decided to text the only other number in my contacts that I hadn't.

_U busy, Monster Mess?_

An instant reply. Thank god. _Who's this?_

_Cleo de Nile, Melodork._

_Oh. Hi. Y R U texting me?_

_I am, do I need another reason?_

Apparently I did. _U bored 2?_

_Yes. Quite._

_Y? U have awsome friends. I'm super sorry, btw. Can't talk anymore, literally. :(_

_Oh. That sucks._

_Majorly. I'm going to therapy though to get my voice back slightly...they don't think I'll ever get it back really._

_I'm sorry about that, actually. It really sucks being alone in your own private bubble._

_I used to want that, you know...now I don't._

_I know._

_We should hang out more?_

I hesitated before sending. _Sure. Why not? It's not like you can come back anyway._

And then, yet another text from Spectra, _To: Deenie, Lala, Blue, Cleo- I'm seeing Billy now! :)_

I slapped my phone shut with a quick _thwap_ and let out a frustrated scream into my pillow.


	51. Someone Like You 4

_4_

Cleo exhaled, messing with her hair in the girl's room outside the cafeteria.

"You are so put out over that?"

Abbey's voice made her jump, not expecting the company, "No, actually. I'm put out that my not-so best friend stole my boyfriend! What happened to a Wolf's loyalty!"

"Clawdeen is good friend. Deuce can't help heart."

"I thought there was hope, that was all. I just lost it all."

"You do not need a man to be loved."

"That kind of defeats the purpose, then, doesn't it? What good is pretty if you're wasting it making them swoon without being worshipped?"

"I admire your...wealth."

"Everyone does."

"But you do not understand."

"Then explain!"

The pretty Russian scowled and crossed her arms, "Love is not worship. You want love, find it. You want worship, yell into cafeteria and boys run to you. You queen Cleo, but you have heart too."

I didn't want to quite make an appearance with that.

"I want MY Deuce back" Cleo said quietly.

"You hear, but you don't listen." Abbey shook her snowy hair and turned on her heel, quickly walking out.

I flipped the latch on the stall and walked out, meeting Cleo's eyes in the mirror. She almost dropped her brush, but I just quickly washed my hands and dried them off.

"How much of that did you hear?" she said in a small voice.

I wanted to hit her. Scream at her. Slowly, I turned and glared at her, "He was apparently never your Deuce. Not the way you treat him. He's not a damn TROPHY, Cleo, he's a man!" _A wonderful, gorgeous, warm and compassionate man at that._ "He deserves more than that."

"What do you know? You never treated him like he was a person either. He was always the butt of YOUR jokes!"

Anger, white hot and blinding, boiling my blood and making my vision flash red like a strobe light was in front of my face, was making my closed fist shake. "Tell me Cleo, in all that time you were sleeping with him, did you ever once tell him you love him?"

"He knew."

I ground my teeth. I was so angry I wanted to cry, mostly because she looked like she was going to cry too. "I told him, and he said it was the first time he'd ever heard someone say it and mean it."

The tears she was holding back bubbled over. She jammed her brush into her purse and quickly covered her face, hiding her vulnerability. It was so easy. It would've been so easy to destroy the self-esteem of my once-best friend, just then. But I went over and I hugged her tightly, "I always tried to be fair to you, Cleo, and you knew that. I thought we were over this."

She shook her head. We might've been over it, but she wasn't over him, and our friendship wouldn't be the same until she was.

"Take Abbey's advice, Clee. It'll help."

Never once did I think I'd see Cleo de Nile reduced to tears, but she was. I could only hug onto her for so long, and when it began to feel less comforting than awkward, I walked out.

...

We were laying in bed, just cuddling, when Deuce whispered in my ear, "I love you."

It was unlike him, to just say it out of the blue, but I blushed anyway, "I love you too."

"Are you okay? You seemed upset since lunch..."

"I talked to Cleo."

"Oh no."

I laughed softly and nuzzled into his chest. He stroked my hair, his tender touch as gentle as they got. I was melting, making pleased noises into his shoulder, when he said, "Wanna talk about it?"

I smirked, nuzzling him, "She wants you back."

"Mm, too bad I'm taken then."

I looked up at him, trying to hide any potential anger, "Do you still love her?"

He was silent. He exhaled slowly, "She's the first girl I've ever had real feelings for, so there's probably going to be a part of me that always does...but it's just a small part, Deenie. I love you. You know that."

"Not just because it's not worship anymore?"

He propped himself up on his elbow, looking at me, "Clawdeen, honestly. This is going to sound bad, but there are times when you can be a bitch. I'd be stupid to mess with you. I would never use you, and not just because you threw a chunk of ice at my head when we were in the fourth grade."

I grinned and laughed, "Well, I may be a bitch, but I'm only a bitch to those who deserve it."

"And I promise to never deserve it. I still can't get over how completely epic that throw was though. One minute, I was up, the next, BAM!"

I blushed and reached around to the part of his head I remembered hitting, rubbing it, "Did I hurt you?"

"I had a wicked headache and my mom made me get an X-Ray, but I didn't have a concussion or anything so all was well. If you did that now, you'd probably give me one."

"Note to self, be gentle to poor, fragile Deucey."

"Hey now" he said, grinning, "Who said anything about fragile? I just said you had a throwing arm that would hurt a seasoned Marine."

We gave each other mock-serious looks until we dissolved into laughter. He kissed my temple, and I kissed his jaw. In the back of my mind, there was a little voice that murmured, _I'm sure Cleo never fit this well in his arms._


	52. Someone Like You 5

_5_

There was just simply nothing nicer in the world than a massage by Clawd, but I was biased. Almost two thousand years I'd spent either in a coffin or in a shed, so sleeping in a nice, soft bed, with a nice, warm, soft-furred-hard-muscled body to hold me was heaven. Not to mention, two thousand years worth of stress had built up.

"Mmm" I hummed as my breath escaped me. His hand, gently tracing up and down the center of my back, melted away my will to move. He dug his palm in a little and my back arched off the bed, a joyful purr bursting from my lips. He continued to move his hand, over each side of my back. I felt like silly putty, weak and malleable in his grip.

He chuckled, kissing the back of my neck softly, stroking my hair over my shoulder, "Like that?"

He did it again. I fully moaned, leaning my head back into his shoulder. He was grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary whole.

"Ah!" I gasped sharply. Something that resembled a chill ran up my spine. He paused, "You okay?"

I blushed and nodded, shifting slightly. As if my bones needed to show my age, they cracked. Mentally, I winced. He frowned and rubbed gently, "Sorry."

"You didn't do it. I'm just old."

He laughed, paused for a breath, and laughed even harder. I turned to him with a questioning look and he stopped laughing, his eyes smoldering.

I blushed and pulled the sheet up over myself a little. He moved to stop me, his arm encircling my waist, "I just get stunned every time I look at you. You're so beautiful. I can't believe you're all mine..."

I blushed and covered myself shyly, "I can't believe you think I'm beautiful."

"Why?" His fingers caressed my hair back. His mouth lowered to my neck, cradling the back of my head as he gave tender kisses from my ear to my shoulder in the characteristic way that signaled he was gearing up to give me yet another claiming hickey. I nuzzled his fingers, "Because I'm fat."

He drew back and looked at me. His lips quirked up, and then he burst out laughing uncontrollably, so hard that he fell backward off the bed and onto the floor. I peeked over, tilting my head slightly as if a new angle would shed some light on why he was laughing at that.

"You...fat? Seriously Lala? Do you _see_ yourself? I mean I know you haven't for long, but still!"

I blushed furiously. "I am. Have _you_ seen me?"

He climbed back up on the bed and gave me a mixture of a playful grin and a wicked one. I stared at him, my barely-there pulse starting to hammer harder in my chest-as hard as mine could, anyway. His hands pulled the sheet away, his eyes smoldering again, "You want me to prove you're not fat?"

Warily, I nodded. He leaned in, his breath ghosting from my neck down as he lowered himself. My eyes widened. He stopped at my stomach and smirked, quickly giving right above my belly button a rough nip. I shrieked, a knee-jerk reaction, and he laughed. I rubbed the reddening spot and gave him a pout, "That hurt."

"See? If you were fat, it wouldn't hurt."

"You're mean." I continued to pout at him.

He rolled his eyes, pulling me out from under the blanket and onto his lap. I squeaked and laughed. He beamed. I stroked my fingers over his jaw as his ran over my back. I leaned my forehead into his, nudging our noses together, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His fingers traced my spine leisurely. Our lips met lightly, over and over again. He moved to lay me back in bed, and I slipped my fingers into his hair, deepening it with a slight edge of lust. We groaned in unison as my iCoffin went off.

I panicked, pushing him away slightly as I picked up, "Yes Daddy?"

"La, I want you and Clawd to come over for dinner this evening...can you?"

"Of course. What's the occasion?"

"I want you to meet her."

There wasn't any questioning who the _her_ was anymore; the woman he'd started seeing once he'd become...available. I nodded silently, following it with, "We'll be there."

**MH**

_(A/N-My new sign off, you guys like?)_


	53. Soft in Heart and Fur

**Soft in Heart and Fur**

With the time of month approaching, neither Clawd or Olivia-as I'd come to learn her name-would be able to stay late, but dinner wasn't out of the question. We set up for Dad while he picked up Olivia.

"So, what's the deal on this girl?" Clawd asked, "She's the source of your dad's sudden tolerance?"

"You could say that" I replied with a shrug.

"Huh" he muttered, seeming lost in thought. He sat down and I heard the car pull up. Dad got her door, and she laughed, her voice softspoken. I got up with a smile. Even from just the sound of her voice, I could tell I was going to like her.

Dad lead her in and smiled widely, "Draculaura, Clawd, this is Olivia Loup."

She was slender but athletic, with long, straight brown hair and warm brown eyes, blacker than Clawd's. She had a tan, and a wide, megawatt smile, "Hi, I'm so glad to meet you at last! Your dad's told me a lot about you!"

I returned the smile and gave her a hug, "Likewise!" Over her shoulder, I gave Dad a look. A somewhat joking look. _Dad, this is the ultimate in cradle robbing. What is she, two years older than Clawd?_

_She's twenty-two, thank you,_ Dad thought back, _and she's quite mature. I hope you two can talk later._

She grinned as she drew back. Clawd got up and cordially shook her hand. They seemed to size each other up before he smiled back and hugged her, "Welcome to the combined family."

...

Olivia and I sat on the Wolfs' porch after I brought her over to meet the family. She was completely at ease, a cup of tea in her hands. She stretched out and pushed the shoulders of her sweater back, "It feels so nice here. So warm."

I smiled, "It does. It's home here. We all stick together."

She smiled at me, "So, do you wanna talk about anything...? Just whatever, you know? I figure we could get to know each other."

I shrugged, "What do you wanna know?"

"Favorite movie? Kinds of music you like?"

I thought it over for a minute, "Nox Arcana. Midnight Syndicate. Manson."

"Charles Manson?"

I giggled, "Marilyn Manson. You know...HIM?"

"Never heard of 'em."

I shrugged, "I liked Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen."

She smiled widely, looking away, "I didn't peg you as a Lindsay Lohan fan."

"I'm not. I just liked the movie. I like a lot of movies."

"Oh."

"I'm sixteen hundred, if you didn't know."

She nodded slowly.

"Anything else?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

I sat up and looked at her, "I never used to be this way. I was like my father, I drank blood, I ate meat, I killed without remorse. I was not a good person. I got curious. I wanted to be a good person, and it backfired on me. I killed half my village before my father stopped me. I was so scared of blood after that, so terrified of doing it again that I all but starved myself until he brought me here. I stayed depressed until I met _him_ and I've never since looked back. He's brought the color and light to my life, and I wouldn't be sitting here exchanging pleasantries if he'd never been born."

She smiled, nodding sadly, "I suppose I really don't have to raise you then, or guide you, do I?"

I was actually surprised. This woman was interested in being my mother. I shook my head. Her lower lip trembled, and she began to cry. Instantly, I wrapped her in a tight, warm hug, "Just because I don't need someone to help me take my first steps, doesn't mean you won't be a good mom." _Even if you are infinitely younger than me_, I added in my mind.

She held on, rubbing my back. Compassion swelled in my heart. I hugged her back and allowed a few tears to escape myself. Not even my own mother had cared this much for me a few hours after meeting me. She'd told me straight out, in anger, that she'd have rathered I starved than fed from her blood as my father forced her to feed me. This woman, the fragile little wolf, she would've given every ounce of herself for me if I were her child. I just knew. And I hugged on and murmured, "You already are."

She smiled a bit, stroking my hair, "Thank you."

I sat back, wiping my eyes and laughing as she did the same. I looked at her, "and you? What about you? What should I know?"

She smiled. I could sense she was picking and choosing what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to" I said.

"No, it's alright. I was going to have a baby, once. I miscarried. At first, I didn't want to, but then I did...nobody even knew I did...I went the whole nine months getting ready for the baby and worrying why I wasn't getting bigger like I should've and then...it was all in vain."

"I'm sorry" I whispered, rubbing her arm, "That must be horrible."

She looked at me and gripped my hands, suddenly infinitely older than me, "I hope that's the one thing you never experience. Ever."

I smiled, "I have twins, they're fourteen months. Lucas and Luna. Luc is getting into his biting phase..."

She smiled, "They must be beautiful..."

"Do you want to see them?"

She nodded. I smiled, stood, and lead her back inside.

**MH**


	54. Urge

**Urge**

It was overwhelming.

It was almost two hundred years overdue, maybe that was why it was so hard to control. It was the one part of my nature that I hated, the one thing in myself that made me worthy of being hunted and killed like the humans used to want.

I wanted to kill. I wanted to feed until full and collapse in a dead sleep. It wasn't a want, it was a need. The hunger was building, growing and I couldn't trust myself. I would regret this, but there was no beating it back anymore. No matter how scared I was of what I'd do, I was even more afraid of what could happen if I let it continue.

I hunted.

A vampire, at birth, is gifted with preternatural strength, speed, agility and stamina. We are the most beautiful predators. Our appearance, the sound of our voices, the scent of our skin is all meant for luring prey. We're naturally gifted at the art of seduction in every way possible.

It wasn't hard to satisfy the bloodlust, but it wasn't right. Not to me.

...

I smiled, climbing into bed next to Clawd. His shirt was off, his sweatpants unknowingly matching my pajamas. I nuzzled up to him and kissed his neck, "Hey sleepyhead."

He grunted. I stroked his hair, bringing his head toward my chest to sleep, and he yanked away, turning over. I sat up, the sting of rejection fresh in my chest, "Clawd?"

He stayed quiet. I softly stroked his hair and he growled quietly, "Stop touching me."

My heart sunk. Tears brimmed in my eyes. I forced them back, whispering, "I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Don't you mean who?" he growled.

I shook my head, touching his arm, "What do you mean?"

He whipped around suddenly, grasping my wrist tightly, his eyes full of hurt, "You went out two nights in a row, leaving me. You always come back and come back to bed, but you never smell right. Who the hell is my competition, Draculaura? Is he really worth it?"

Tears fell out of my eyes. I yanked my arm away, "I would never cheat on you, you chauvinistic jerk. I love you. I went hunting because I didn't want to go into a frenzy again. Did it ever occur to you the reason I couldn't eat meat or see blood was because I saw the faces of my victims-CHILDREN I KILLED AS I KILLED THEM!" I didn't give him time to explain or apologize, I just went downstairs to the kitchen as quickly as I could. I needed ice cream, sleep be damned.

The light was already on, but I noticed too late to turn back. Leena and Deenie were eating out of the Snickers ice cream already, and both turned when they saw me.

Clawdeen sprang off the counter and ran over to me, wrapping me in a tight, fur-warm hug. I sunk into her arms, heavy with my lead weight of a heart, and cried.

"What's wrong La?" she murmured, rubbing my back, "You okay?"

I shook my head, "H-he thinks I-I cheated on him."

She made a sound of disgust, "Idiot."

Leena must've moved to the table, because Clawdeen lead me there. Even though I was older, I frequently found myself at the receiving end of my best ghoul's advice and/or comfort. She held me on her lap like a protective big sister and rubbed my back, nudging me so I could accept the spoon. I did and calmed almost instantly-chocolate beat B Negative every damn day of the week.

"Clawd's a guy, La" Leena pitched in, "He's naturally stupid."

I shook my head. I didn't think he was stupid at all, just that his worry was unwarranted. Clawdeen held my head to her shoulder and I sat there, limp as a wet rag. Exhaustion was clawing at me-I'd just had two nights of little sleep and three days of obscenely long work between school and the babies. I wanted to give up. It wasn't the first time I learned shit and it wouldn't be the last; honest to god, I didn't need it nor did I positively give a damn anymore. That was a bit sad. A bit, because I couldn't force myself to feel guilty when I was already feeling depressed and tired. Clawdeen just walked me upstairs, had me climb in her bunk bed, and I passed out almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

"You're an insensitive jerk on top of being a moron, you know that?" I heard Leena yelling. My head spun a bit, and I moaned, holding it. I must've cried harder than I thought last night. I looked over the bed to see that Clawdeen was already up and it was eleven. Step by step I climbed down, and on the last, a loud bang made me fall onto my backside on the floor in surprise. Jumping to my feet, I darted to the door and yanked it open.

Leena and Clawd were battling on the floor-or rather, Leena was beating Clawd up and he was blocking his face.

"Hey!" I screamed, running to get between them, "HEY!"

Clawd grabbed my arm before I could get scratched. I punched him in the side. He yelped, giving me a shocked look.

"Leena, give me a minute with him?"

Frustrated, she stormed downstairs and I walked back toward our bedroom. He followed. I grabbed my clothes out of my half of the closet and started getting dressed, but no sooner did I grab my skirt to pull on then he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck, making soft purring sounds, "I'm sorry."

I bumped him off, "Cuddling up and being cute will get you so far while you're young, Clawd. You don't think after being around you for seventeen years, I haven't built up an immunity?"

It showed that it hadn't occurred to him in the slightest. I dressed and brushed out my hair. When I turned back to him, his face was slightly hung and he nodded slightly, "But I am sorry...I just...I can't believe you'd go for me, and...never mind, go ahead and be mad, you have every right to."

"I do" I said, walking up to him. His head hung lower. I stroked my fingers through his hair, "Stop being silly. I love you. But if you ever pull that with me again, I'll put you on a leash and show you who's boss."

He cracked a smirk, "Kinky."

I couldn't help but laugh and playfully shove his shoulder, climbing onto his lap, "You're the only man for me Clawd. You're my love. You always will be."

He placed his hand gently on my hip, kissing my lips lightly, "Good. I love you La, I don't want you to forget that."

"Love, I remember what happened when I was seven. I don't forget things easily."

**MH**


	55. Ghoul, Interrupted

**Ghoul, Interrupted**

_A/N- My take on Ghoulia's backstory._

_Iroquois County, Illinois, 1972-_

It was any other day for me. My glasses were falling down my nose while I swept the driveway next to the house, my ten year old brother Douglas-everybody called him Dougie-was roller skating in front, near Dad's car. My hair-it was black then-was tied back in a tight ponytail. I knew two things then: math and the push broom.

"Julia" Dougie called, "You think Mom's gonna make us some pie for dessert?"

"I don't know" I called back, "I think we're going out to dinner."

It was only one thirty in the afternoon. My great-aunt June was staying over, so I hadn't really gotten anything done that morning. I woke up at ten like I did on weekends and proceeded to clean up after our two dogs-two labs named Max and Molly. They were only puppies.

Still, to this day, I thank god Dougie took Max and Molly for a walk when it happened, but I digress.

I went inside, leaving the broom leaning against the tool shed. Dougie ran to get the dogs on their leashes, and Auntie June went with him. They were out of the house for ten minutes when I went to open the window. I still remember Dad had a James Dean record playing up in his room while he got ready for dinner, and I cracked open my window just a little. I had Beatles posters and books-those were my things of value. We didn't have a TV and we didn't know about computers. Dougie and I were active kids, we never really liked dolls or toys much when we could be outside. I loved my little brother to death-literally. Mom turned on the stove to make some tea, and I just remember seeing this horrible flash of orange, red and yellow.

It hurt. That was what registered in my mind at first. I was laying in the grass, and it hurt to move. It hurt to think. There were tears on my face, but I couldn't wipe them away. My glasses lay next to me, cracked, and my hair was free of the band. It hurt so much I didn't even realize I was still on fire.

They really glorify becoming a zombie, but there was no virus, no plague, I didn't even encounter any other zombies. I just died, and didn't die at the same time. It just happened. It happened to my parents too. I remember relief; someone put out the fire. Someone was taking care of me. I fell asleep, and I woke up in a morgue. My hair, pretty black, faded to blue. I got up, slowly, and shuffled home, rips and tears in my clothes. The house was gutted, everything was burned out. The windows were blown out, but my glasses were still half intact, so I could see better. I went inside and tried to salvage something.

And then I found out me and my parents had been pronounced dead on arrival, and Dougie, Max and Molly went to live with Auntie June permanently. Dougie, my spitting image, with a chubby little face and a stick-figure little body, with black hair just like mine that he liked to keep short. Molly and Max, my little babies, the only living descendants of my dog Otis that died months earlier, and Daisy, the neighbor's dog.

I couldn't save my Beatles posters or To Kill A Mockingbird, but I found one outfit my mom bought me that wasn't completely burned in my closet, and one, somewhat charred and frayed, but salvageable, picture of our family, down to the newborn puppies.

Sometimes I wondered what would've happened if I stayed up in my room that morning and finished my geometry problems, and maybe read the next chapter of Lord of the Flies for English class on Monday. If I'd had the chance to finish my bowl of cereal, and instead of sweeping the drive, took Dougie out back with the dogs and pushed him in the tire swing.

I just sunk onto the burned out floor, half-relieved that my little brother and my dogs were alive, half-forlorn that I'd never see them again. My heart didn't beat, so I knew I was dead, I just didn't know if I was a ghost or what I was. My parents didn't know either. We stayed in our charred out house for a few hours before a black Rolls Royce hearse pulled in. I screamed, running as fast as I could into the kitchen. My only fear at that moment was being locked in a coffin and buried where I couldn't breath, couldn't see and no one would hear my screams.

Heavy footsteps came through the back door. I froze. The man standing there had bolts and seams, and green skin. I heard another voice speaking to my parents, telling them to relax, that we were safe now, and that we were something called a RAD.

As if reading my mind, Mr. Seam-and-bolt spoke to me, "He just came up with it, it's still catching on."

I quirked a brow. He?

"Mr. D. He's talking with your parents. He has a daughter about your age...sort of."

Sort of?

"What's your name?" He lowered down a little, like I was a deer and he was afraid to spook me.

"Julia" but it came out a groan.

"Julia Phelps, right?"

I nodded, and tried to repeat, but it came out _Ghoulia Yelps._ I released a sigh. Talking was so hard when my brain was going much faster than my voice.

"Can I call you Ghoulia?"

It seems like everyone will be. I nodded again.

"It's a bit slow for you to walk, so would you mind if I helped you out to the car?"

"Tell me about it" I groaned, "Be my guest."

I offered a hand to make sure he got the point, and he physically picked me up. I tapped the bolt and it sparked, jolting my unbeating heart to beat again for a minute.

"I'm Viktor Stine" he said. He walked out and set me down, getting the back door. It felt like my joints rolled as I climbed into the back.

A girl with black hair was sitting there, staring out the window. Her deep purple, nearly black, eyes flicked to me. She was frowning. I thought someone as pretty as her had no reason to frown, she didn't just die. She looked back out the window. A moment of silence passed before she said, "Quiet one, aren't you?"

"Hm?" I managed.

"Or just uninterested."

I slowly raised a hand and groaned, "Ghoulia."

Her hand raised and she shook it, "Draculaura."

"Why...so...sad?"

Her eyes were full of anger, despair and baleful hate. Her fangs flashed as she said, "It's hell to be immortal. I wish I'd died like a human, I really do."

I nodded, moving next to her. Her shoulders began to tremble, and not from the cold. Clear, silent tears ran down her face until a sob ripped from deep in her chest, shaking her tiny, slender frame. She looked unhealthy, like she hadn't eaten in months. I wrapped an arm around her and slowly rubbed circles in her back.

She gasped in a breath and fell back, trapping my hand between her back and the seat. Her eyes fluttered. I realized she'd passed out, so maybe my assuming she hadn't eaten was right. Slowly, I tapped her cheek. Her eyes opened. They were a little lighter.

"You...okay?" I pushed the words to come out annunciated.

She shook her head, her head laying on my shoulder, "I'm so hungry...but I don't want to be a monster."

I shook my head, trying to tell her from what I saw, she wasn't. Neither of us were monsters. My parents climbed in slowly, and then Viktor Stine. He moved to Draculaura and took her from beside me, helping her lay across the back seat that was slightly cut off from the driver's section, "She's passed out again."

"Hook up the IV" Mr. D replied, "And for god's sake Stine, if you have to sedate her, bring her back to a living state. This bare minimum garbage isn't flying with me anymore, even if that's what she wants. I won't have my daughter slowly killing herself with malnourishment."

"Yes sir" Viktor said, somewhat sullenly and mostly obediently. He produced an IV from a compartment under the seat and hooked one of several bags of blood to it, and it to Draculaura's arm. I quirked my head, observing. My parents looked forlorn. They didn't want to leave the last thing we had of humanity, but I took out the picture and passed it to them. They perked up, and I moved closer to Draculaura.

I stroked her long, silky black hair slowly and softly, letting her sleep, my own tears burning my eyes and rolling down behind my glasses. Her slightly rounded face and her soft raven hair reminded me of a girl that I used to see when she took off her cats eye glasses and looked in the mirror, even though I used to see her through a blur. I took a moment to hope that she could go to my family and tell them what became of me, and maybe they'd love her in my place. That seemed to be what she wanted.

Viktor Stine grasped my other hand and spoke softly, "It'll be okay now, Ghoulia."

I nodded slowly, "I know."

**MH**


	56. The First

**The First**

When Daddy and I moved onto Radcliffe Way, it was 1930. There weren't very many families out there, but there were enough. The first generation of the Wolf family, the first generation Stine's, and from overseas, someone called D who hadn't moved here yet, but Manu kept saying that he had a daughter close to my age...

Back in 1930, I couldn't sleep with the lights off. I'd been sealed in a tomb for a few thousand years and was only a decade free, but Daddy made up my room so I'd never have to.

About thirty years later, the mysterious D moved onto the street with his brother and daughter. Upon hearing there was another girl my age (Clawrk wolf was so not a girl, and too immature to be considered my age then), I ran down the street to the old Victorian and tapped on the door.

Honestly, my first impression of Draculaura was that I might as well have paid the Wolf kid to hang out with me, because there was no reaching her. She looked, quite literally, dead. Deep-set black eyes, black clothes, her stick figure frame trembling, straight black hair to her waist swishing delicately as she moved, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cleo. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. There's a painful lack of girls around."

She made a tight-lipped, very forced looking smile, "Do come in."

I did. It was a sauna inside, but she seemed to visibly relax when we shut the door. She sat down in a chair and sunk in, pulling her knees up to her chest and balling up, a tiny speck of black and white in a room coated in color. For a moment, I wondered if she was sick, and this place was their last resort. I sat down next to her and touched her arm, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Her lips had gone from white to blue, "I'm freezing."

I moved onto the chair next to her. She was so small the chair could've swallowed her up, and I rubbed her arms. I was thinking that she was just sick, that she was a lot different when she would get better. She warmed up a bit, but continued to shiver violently.

"Who are you?"

I jumped. There was a short, vest-clad man standing nearby. I kept my hands firmly on her arms, "I'm Cleo. I came over to meet Mr. D's daughter."

"Well, you've met her alright" he said, "Now it's time for her to meet Mister Stine. How much can you carry?"

It was a question I'd never been asked, "I don't know."

"Well, try to help her upstairs where it's warmer. Trust me."

"Is she sick?"

He didn't answer. She'd passed out, so I was sure in my idea. I half-lifted her and helped her upstairs. She was all but limp. I gently helped her onto what looked like her bed, and she looked at me, "Cleo, right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Draculaura." Her hand weakly grasped mine, and her thin-lipped smile looked more genuine, "Thank you."

"What's wrong with you, if I can ask? I thought vampires didn't get sick."

She closed her eyes, "I can't drink...it."

"Why? If I can ask."

A rueful chuckle burst from her white lips, "Because I made a huge mistake. I lost control. Now, if I drink it, I throw it back up. So I know my father and Uncle Vlad give it to me while I sleep."

I instantly empathized with her, and hugged her tightly. She limply draped her arms over mine, and sighed softly, "Being here is supposed to be a change...I think so already. Thank you, Cleo. And I suppose I should thank the others too, for having boy children."

We both laughed, hers softer than mine.

It was the start of our beautiful friendship.

...

It was almost another forty years later. Ghoulia, Lala and I were the girls on Radcliffe Way. We were closer than gum on a seat, and we just happened to be hanging out when Lala said, "I want you to put streaks in my hair."

Ghoulia and I looked at each other, "Streaks? Really La? That's very eighties."

"I like it. Pink streaks. Bright pink streaks."

Ghoulia flashed a smile, and I moved closer, "If you say so, I'll go get the bleach kit."

She beamed, looking at a magazine.

Time and time again, she started to go shopping with me, and since Ghoulia didn't really hold interest in it, she usually just sat through our little fashion shows ignoring us.

"What brought this on?" I asked her one afternoon as we sat in the shade of my back yard. Out of nowhere, a little boy came bolting out of the trees. He ran directly to Lala and she perked up, reaching out for him. A gargoyle puppy came running up behind him and he paused to scoop it up before jumping on Lala, "Look! My dad got her for me, her name's Rockseena!"

"That's wonderful Clawd!" Her voice was vibrant. She kissed the head of the wriggling gargoyle and then the wolf boy. Both nuzzled into her chest, the boy pushing down on the magazine, "What're you readin'?"

"Vogue."

"What?" He raised a dark brow.

She laughed, "A book of pretty girl clothes."

"You're a pretty girl and you got clothes, why do ya need a book about it?"

She laughed, "Other pretty girls' clothes."

He shrugged and started playing with the puppy's ears, laying comfortably on her.

I laughed, "Playing Mother Hen, La?"

The little boy looked over and said, "Lala's not my mom. But she's fun. And she gives me food. And she lets me play in her back yard. And she lets me watch movies my mom and dad don't let me watch, and she knows how they end too."

"Sounds like someone's got a crush" I teased.

Lala rolled her eyes, "He's a sweet boy. He has an adorable sister too."

I shook my head, "You worry me La."

"You too Clee."

**MH**


	57. Crash

_Quick A/N-As a specialty for you guys being so awsome as to give me not only my BEST REVIEWED STORY OF ALL TIME, but also continuing to pass THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN FOR A STORY THAT HASN'T BEEN ON A MESSAGE BOARD! You guys rock endlessly! So, because I love you so much, I'll take the first three requests you guys give me. Try to keep it at one a person so it's fair. I'll give you guys another chance for requests some other time, but for right now, first three you guys give me I'll do._

_Now, onto an idea DraculauraxClawd already gave me..._

**Crash**

Clawd and I had been just a little tense the past few days. I still didn't quite forgive him for accusing me of betraying him, but it was understandable. Just because I understood, didn't mean it was warranted. I'd spent the last seventeen years-his entire life-devoted to him and that was how he thought? It should've been doubtless.

He got my door for me as we climbed into Mutt after school. He was skipping casketball again. The radio was off. He glanced to me, taking my hand. I glanced to him, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured back, glancing to me again, "Please stop looking so hurt. It kills me."

I sighed. He turned back. I clutched his hand in mine, and he soothingly began to rub his thumb over the back of my hand. I glanced out at the cars next to us. A dirty green Jeep pulled the corner too fast and too close. Its tires screeched. It clipped the side of the car and Clawd's grip on my hand relaxed, "Damn."

"As many flaws as the old country has, their driving isn't one of them."

The light turned green, and Clawd released my hand to drive. I smiled. My anger at him faded more and more every moment. **BAM.**

...

The airbags popped out, but then they burst. The front end of a Chevy truck had folded inward, but it still pushed the car back a few feet. There was a crack in the windshield. I cut the seatbelt and the airbag and turned, "Lala, you okay?"

I winced. The gearshift bent and dug into my side, but I turned, putting one knee on the seat and pushing the airbag back. Her window was busted, and there was a deep gash on her temple. She was out cold. My blood suddenly burned, and I forced the lock on my door to break as I swung it open. Hers was so folded in I had to tear it off the hinges. I ripped the airbag off and stared, too shocked to move. Something had come through the dash and just narrowly missed impaling her, but it looked like it was in deep. Red flashed on the edge of my eyes. I grabbed hold of whatever it was and pushed it back, giving just enough room to lift her out.

"La?" I murmured to her, "Lala, talk to me. Say something."

Her head rolled against my shoulder. Her chest was moving slightly. I brushed her hair back, holding her cheek, "Lala. Come on baby, open your eyes."

I heard the door of the truck opening and I set her down softly. My claws felt sharper, my blood singing in my ears, ready for a fight. The bastard should've been coming the other way, but he made my mate take the impact. That pacifist bullshit was over. I let the wolf take over.

...

My mind registered a few things at once. Sharp, intense pain in my side and a dull burning ache on the side of my face, but my head was spinning too much to really move. I hardly felt concious. I knew I was laying on pavement, and I knew I was hurt. It hadn't quite registered how, but I was.

"Clawd?" I whimpered, shifting slightly. I tried to roll onto the side that hurt, but couldn't. Quickly, his arms were around me, and I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. His fingers brushed my cheek, a trail of wetness left. I caught the scent and moved to clutch him, "You're hurt-?"

"Not me, the other guy" he murmured, "Stay still. You are."

I clung to his shirt, looking into his eyes, "You're okay?"

"He hit your side. You took the impact. Lala, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"

I shook my head, grasping his hand and softly running his fingers across my lips. He noticed and shifted, offering his wrist. I accepted, biting in as deeply as I could without hurting him. He winced slightly, then seemed unaffected as he toyed with the end of my pigtail. He brushed tender kisses across my face as the burning stopped, his tongue lapping up the trace amounts of my blood. I repressed the urge to giggle. When the pain in my side dulled, I drew back, closing his wound with my tongue. Then I giggled, "Why are you cleaning me?"

"You're my mate" he murmured, pressing another kiss to my head, "You're precious to me." He kissed me fiercely, his hand pressing over my side. Frankie and her dad, Viktor drove up and got out, "What were you thinking, Clawd? You could've called nine-one-one, you know we have nothing to worry about anymore-"

He noticed the other car and exhaled, "Oh boy."

Frankie rushed over, throwing her arms around me, "Oh my god are you okay?"

I nodded and stroked Clawd's jaw. He wrapped an arm around Frankie as I did, "We're fine."

"Frankie, take care of them while I handle this. We're gonna need to tow Mutt."

She nodded and let go, running back to the car.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I caressed his face, looking over his body. He chuckled softly, "I'm fine. We need to take care of your side."

"I'll live."

"You better." There was nothing joking in his tone as he took my face in both of his hands, "I need you. I'm sorry I'm overprotective, but I can't imagine my life without you. I've never known it and never will."

I smiled, cupping his face in mine, "No, you won't. I love you too."

Just as Frankie returned, I kissed him again. It was when she started muffling her laughter that we broke apart.

"You two are so cute together."

I beamed and cuddled into his side.

**MH**


	58. Tender Loving Scare

**Tender Loving Scare**

The tender stroke of his hand across my cheek roused me from a deep sleep. I turned to him, groggy, and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled, his arm tight around me. Softly, he licked my ear and began to nibble the point. My eyes rolled back in my head as I exhaled, "Oh Clawd...it's a weekend..."

"It's noon" he murmured. He continued to nibble lightly, his hand running up my back. I clung to his neck, arching into him, pressing myself close. His touch ran over my hip, down my leg, hooking mine around his waist. "You're addicting" I moaned against his cheek.

He grinned, the soft feeling of his teeth against my neck briefly before he bit down. A surge of awakening warmed my blood. I purred loudly, caressing his hair, leaning up to nip and nibble his ear, pulling gently on the earring. He made a soft purr in reply, leaning back on his elbows.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He hooked the hem of my shirt on his finger, slowly lifting it and stroking my hip, tracing light circles, "So...about this baby thing...you think you'll ever want more?"

I laughed out loud, "We're still in high school, Clawd! I don't want any more kids until I've graduated again!"

He blushed, his sweet face highlighted by his drooping strands of hair, "Alright. I just...you know, I'm used to litters. Luc and Luna just don't seem like enough yet. The family's not complete."

"We have a long while, you know" I said, leaning up on mine, "And you know how big my family is. I'd like to have lots of pretty babies with you too. But for now-" I yanked him back to me. He laughed, falling on top of me intentionally. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, "You, silly boy, are going to get me those babies so they can be fed."

...

"Well, looks like another girl in this house is pregnant" Clawdeen announced, walking up from my basement bedroom.

Her father choked on his coffee, staring at her. I started giggling. She immediately backpedaled and held up her hands, "No! Not me, Fabina!"

"How does a bat get pregnant?" Rocks asked.

"Dude, you wanna go spend some quality time with them? Cause I know" Clawd said. It was my turn to choke. He laughed, rubbing my back.

"Jerk" Leena muttered.

Their father leaned on his arms, "That gorgon boy..."

Clawdeen looked up, "What about him?"

"He's normal, right?"

"...how normal do you mean? I mean, he's a little off and I don't know why he'd ever think cooking is something to keep hidden, you know, besides me teasing him about it, but a lot of girls would think that's sweet-"

Her father seemed slightly relieved.

"Oh believe me" Howie burst the bubble, "They've done it."

"Shut up, Howie" Leena cut in.

"Why? It's not your sex life he's asking about Lee. By the way, does that exist yet, or are you still being looked at like a paraya?"

She raised her hand to smack him, and he raised his napkin, "Torro!"

"You two, cut it out" their mother cut in.

Clawdeen's face was red. She finally got the meaning. Clawd smirked, "You know you could've just asked me Dad. We did share a locker room during casketball season."

"What goes on in there?" Don blurted.

"Don, there's a bathroom, and his python doesn't quite measure up" Clawd seemed to puff up proudly. I buried my face in my hands as Clawdeen whipped a roll across the table, "Ew! I didn't wanna hear that!"

"Deuce has a python for a...holy crap." Rocks's eyes bulged.

Clawdeen burst out laughing, "Rocks, you _definitely_ have rocks for brains!"

"So, have you?" Leena commented.

"Why is this a topic of dinnertime conversation?" Nino yelled. He quickly crafted a pirate hat from his napkin and put it on his head, "There, I can do that, can we change the subject?"

"One second." When her father spoke, they all got quiet, as if waiting for her to be in some sort of trouble, "He hasn't been putting any pressure on you, has he?"

"No Daddy" Clawdeen said.

"You sure?" He seemed skeptical, "Or you on him?"

Clawdeen gave him a look as if to say _really?_

Seeming satisfied, their father continued eating. Her mother turned abruptly and asked, "Now, Clawd having babies so soon wasn't a surprise to me, but you two have been using protection, haven't you?"

Clawdeen's jaw dropped. So did Leena's, and mine did a little.

"Hello double standard!" Howie called, "Dude, she practically called you a man whore!"

"This is the kind of reputation dating Cleo de Nile brings you, even if it was just for a few weeks" Don pitched in.

"What's wrong with Cleo?" I immediately defended my oldest-and usually one of my dearest-friend, "And she did not, that was a bit of a double standard. But back in my day, girls were having families at my age. They were raising more kids than two. They started much earlier."

"_Much_ earlier" Howie muttered. Leena smacked him.

"Can we just end this now?" Clawdeen said, "Number one, Deuce and I haven't slept together." Blunt lie, but I appreciated her cover, "Two, anybody wants to be pissy about Lala is going to have to consult me and Clawd outside after dinner."

"Not 'me and Clawd', just 'Clawd'" he said, stabbing his steak so hard that blood trickled out. "And that's all."

...

"He totally brought up something, didn't he?" Clawdeen asked. We sat on top of my coffin, painting our nails while Fabina lay beside me. She did look a bit fatter, and since her diet hadn't changed, well, I never knew how many to expect in a bat litter.

I shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

"I know that look. Come on La, tell me" she scooted closer, "You're my best friend, my confidante, I tell you everything, don't I?"

I blushed as I looked down, "I know the twins still have a few weeks until they really nurse, but I was thinking, when they start eating food...I might want another baby."

"La, really? So soon?"

"You don't know what it's like." I beamed, scooting closer. "It's really the most wonderful thing in the world. Those little nudges keep reminding you you're carrying a little someone in your tummy, and they're just waiting to join the rest of the world. A new start. A new life."

"La, even back then, your dad only had you."

I shook my head and laughed, "No, he had mostly lovechildren, actually. There were others, but none lived very old. That was why he kept me especially close."

"I thought it was impossible to have a vampire abortion."

"A lot of them were killed at birth by their mothers, or their mothers died in childbirth so they starved. They need their mother. Once they don't, they live."

She nodded. "So you kind of married into the family you wanted, huh?"

I laughed, "It wasn't uncommon for women to bear twenty or more children in their lives."

"That's not uncommon in the family. We come in litters."

I looked at her and smiled, "Do you think what we're doing is right, starting so young?"

She laughed, "My mom started in her twenties, La. You're...not really so young, and when you think about it, we're not going to live forever."

I shook my head furiously. The very idea was wrong. I grasped her hand tightly, "No, you will, so long as I can help it."

"La, when the time comes, the time comes. Deuce isn't..." She paused, "Wait, how old are Mister and Missus Gorgon?"

"Thousands" I muttered, "Even older than me and Cleo."

"Hot damn! Scratch that, I am going to need to become a vampire! You're bringing Clawd into the deal, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Whatever you do...cut Leena and Rocks out, please."

We both began to laugh. I locked my fingers with hers, and she with mine, "So I guess we really are stuck together forever."

"On the bright side, you can borrow my shoes any century."

"Did I mention how much I love you?"

Her nails were pink and black striped, mine purple for a change. I didn't need her to tell me, I was there the day she was born, holding her brother in my arms, and then, much like he did now, I vowed to protect them both with my life. They'd only been two fragile little babies then. I already knew.

**MH**


	59. Est Vitae Essentia

**Est Vitae Essentia**

_Four Years In The Future_

College was less of a worry for us than the sudden illness. Luc and Luna didn't catch it, thank god, but Lala did, and whatever it was, it wasn't merciful.

Her breath was weak and shallow, her fever burning mercilessly. She reached temperatures no human should get, and I saw the looks of fever in her eyes when she could open them. They were glazed over and glassy, her pupils dilated with exhaustion, and somehow, her burning hands would always grab mine. She'd been sick only a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. Just when the fever began to fade, just when she was regaining her strength...

She cried out suddenly, her hand gripping my own. Suddenly, she became fevered again. Her eyes rolled back weakly, her body arching, "Clawd! I-It's time..."

I rested my hand on her swollen stomach, rubbing gently, "Breath. Remember what Viv told you about breathing. Please, calm down."

"I can't" she whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes, "It hurts, it hurts so much more than last time..."

I rubbed her stomach and climbed beside her, yelling out, "Leena, call Viv, now!"

Her chest heaved with labored pants, her body tensing and nearly going limp with every contraction. Blood was soaking her clothes, but assuming it was just like last time, I helped her push through. She cried out, screaming an octave higher than she'd ever reached, her voice cracking. Her eyes went black for a fraction of a minute, her tears pouring down her face and her cheeks stained cinnamon ruddy, "Why isn't the baby coming?"

I rubbed her stomach, "Maybe he doesn't have his fangs, like Luna didn't. Just calm down, breath, Viv said this could be an option. Just push."

She nodded, crying out as she did. She dropped back against the pillows, crying weakly, "I can't...I can't...i-it hurts too much..." Her eyes fluttered. I gripped her arms, shaking her lightly, "Lala, stay with me. Look at me. Stay with me damn it, stay with me!"

"She's crashing" Viv said in a panic as she burst in. She quickly produced Vik's medical bag and inserted a needle into Lala's arm. She twitched in my grip, her tears flowing fresh, "Viv...help...please, I can't do it."

"You have to try" she murmured, "Push."

I gripped her back, and she my hand. Bones cracked and broke, but I didn't mind. She screamed. Suddenly, Viv was on her feet, "Oh god..."

Lala's head fell back limply. I grasped her tightly, pressing my ear to her chest, her pulse so faint that it was hard to believe she was alright, "Viv-!"

Then it dawned on me. There was no crying. I turned to her. Tears were staining her face, and she looked at me, her heartbreak clear in her eyes. Something inside me was cracking.

"I'm sorry Clawd...I'm so sorry...your son didn't make it."

My arms shook as I gripped Lala tighter. She was paler than normal, hot and limp, her heart still fluttering, silencing, and fluttering again, like a wounded butterfly trying to regain a flight pattern. Tears were rolling from my eyes onto her throat. I couldn't find the words to insist she saved my mate, to push her and plead with her to save Lala, so she did anyway.

Her hand rested on my arm when Lala's pulse slowly became stable, "She's going to be weak as she replenishes the blood she lost. Let her sleep...it's for the best."

My hands shook as I looked back at her, a ghost of my voice slipping out, "I wanna see him...I wanna know what he looked like."

She nodded and handed me the blanket covered bundle. He wasn't very big. He looked...peaceful. Like he'd fallen asleep one day and never woke up. I swallowed the lump in my throat and brushed my thumb over his tiny cheek. Viv lead me out, and she gently pried our son from my grip. I grasped her arm, on the verge of breaking down, "Let her see him. When she wakes up, let her see him."

She nodded, sensing, and moved into the other room, where I knew my parents were waiting. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, rushing outside and collapsing in the front grass. Dusk had given way to twilight, and I knelt on the grass, my face buried in my hands, crying in the heartbroken way I hadn't done since I was a little boy. Rockseena lingered on the porch, but saw no interest in joining me. The moon peeked from behind the trees. I let out a howl, the kind that felt a part of me. The kind I read about, where alphas losing members of their packs...their families, paid tribute to mother moon to take care of them-like god, without all the ten commandments strings attached.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around to confront my intruder. My father simply shook his head, "Clawd, I'm so sorry..."

I snarled. By no reason other than my anger at the universe, I lashed out at him, "Don't apologize! You have no idea!"

"No, I don't, and I hoped with all my heart you wouldn't either."

My teeth were grinding, but I couldn't hold it in even around him. I sobbed. He reached out and pulled me into a tight hug.

...

She woke in the morning, and I was right by her side. A small smile spread across her features, "Boo."

"Boo back" I whispered, lifting her hand to my lips, "How do you feel?"

"Mm, like I've been hit by a truck, but I'll live. Where's CJ?" She pushed herself up, looking around.

"CJ?"

She blushed, "Well, I figured Clawd Junior would've been a good name...if you wanted, anyway."

My heart stuck in my throat. She saw the look and gathered the covers in her hands, "Where is he? Where's my baby?"

"Lala-"

"I want to see my baby!" Panic choked her voice. She bolted upright and charged out of bed, not even getting four steps before she collapsed. I rushed to her side. Her head must've been spinning, but she clung to me, "Where is he? Please Clawd..."

I carried her back to bed and tucked her in. Her eyes were brimming with tears. I took her hands in mine and clutched them tightly, kissing them gently, "La...he's dead. We miscarried. Viv says it's likely he's been dead about a week."

She shook her head furiously, withdrawing her hands and wrapping her arms around her stomach, "No...no, I felt my baby inside me...he's alive! My baby is alive, I felt him, I gave birth to him Clawd, he has to be alive! He HAS to be alive!" She shook and began to cry, and then it sunk in. She screamed, gripping my arms, tears coursing down her face as quickly as they touched her eyes. Wails and sobs ripped from her with a painful sound. I pulled her close and held her tightly to my chest, smoothing her hair, my tears leaking onto her head. She clung to my shirt, her fingers twisted tightly in the fabric, her heart clearly broken. When Viv cracked open the door, I nudged her face up. For a fraction of a second, there was hope, and then she touched our cold baby, and it came crashing down faster than the Hindenberg.

...

_Clawd Wolf Junior (CJ Wolf)_

_He Lies With Angels_

_September 10th_

Lala's lace-gloved hands were stained with her own blood from playing with the thorns of the rose, but still she did, and she left one red fingerprint at the base of the petal before leaving it on the grave of our son. I grit my teeth. Our family and friends were gathered close. Not one of them had met him, hell, we hadn't, but they were all here for the same reason. We were all a family on the street, and they lost someone too. Even Toralei showed up, and neither she or Heath messed with anyone.

Lala still waited until everyone had left before leaving CJ's side with a tender kiss to the tombstone.

"I love you, my son. We'll be together someday."

I gripped her arm tightly, "He'll see us both."

She looked at me, "I failed him."

I took her jaw in my hand, staring into her eyes, "No. You kept him alive for as long as you could. It just...happened."

I tucked her in the crook of my arm, stole another glance at the fresh grave, and my heart sunk even lower. Luc and Luna lingered with Clawdeen and Deuce. Luna ran to Lala's side and gripped her hand, "Mommy, please don't cry anymore. Luc and I don't want you to cry."

Deuce lifted Luc onto his hip and shrugged. I nodded in thanks.

Lala scooped up our daughter and held her close, bringing her tightly to her chest and murmuring, "Mommy loves you, Luna. Mommy loves you and Luc both, and CJ so much. You almost had a baby brother, you know."

"Maybe some other time." She buried her little face into Lala's neck and yawned softly.

Lala's lips trembled, and she nodded, "Maybe."

**MH**


	60. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

I don't know how it happened, but it happened. One minute, we were all hanging out in the Fab and then a short circuit! Next thing I know...they're all babies! Not quite babies, but like...toddlers!

"You got some splaining to do" Clawdeen said, looking unamused.

Heath, no longer able to resist being himself, burped in Deuce's direction. Deuce pulled off his shades and stoned him. Cleo laughed. Toralei pushed her. It was like...madness. Total. Madness.

...

By the time all of my problems were solved, Cleo was brushing Watzit (and he didn't look so miserable), Lala was cuddled in the puppy pile between Clawd and Clawdeen (and whenever they were disturbed, the three of them began barking and giggling like real toddlers), Heath was...still stone, Toralei had climbed and torn the curtains more times than I could count, Deuce had his iCoffin and was charming his snakes into mellowing, and Blue and Gil were splashing in a kiddy pool.

I just collapsed in a chair when my parents decided to walk in.

The quiet shock on both of their faces actually stopped the playtime in the room. Toralei slowly slid down the curtains.

"What the...?" Vik began.

"Happened here?" Viv finished for him.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

The glaring look my dad gave the room made a few of them shrink back, but Draculaura burst into loud, bawling sobs, burying her tiny face in her hands. Clawd pulled her into a big hug. Clawdeen hugged her from the other side, both cuddling her tightly. The others stared, Gil quirking a brow.

"We're sorry!" Draculaura wailed in her high baby voice, "We didn't mean to!"

"Nobody's mad at you Draculaura" Blue chimed in.

Toralei ducked behind the couch. Viv went to Lala and scooped her up, stroking her hair. She sniffled and cuddled into my mother's shoulder. I could see the look on her face, and hoped this wasn't giving her any ideas to give me a little sibling.

Clawd pawed at her feet, whimpering to come up. He lowered into a playful crouch, batting her shoe softly. She utterly melted, looking at him and scooping him up too.

"Viv...we've gotta get them back to how they were..." Dad clearly saw he was outnumbered. Clawdeen pulled at Viv's leg, giving sweet eyes and climbing close. Everyone seemed to converge on my mother, clinging to her legs and tugging on her skirt. She sat down and pulled the kiddie pool closer, knocking Gil back accidentally, but both he and Blue burst out in giggles.

"Oh Viktor-"

"Please don't 'oh Viktor' me..." he said pleadingly.

Lala nuzzled my mom's neck, batting her tiny lashes. Clawd batted Lala's pigtail. She giggled and grabbed his nose. He nipped at her fingers. She stuck out her tongue.

"Viv-"

Both yelped as they were crushed to her chest in a bone crushing hug. Lala giggled and hugged back while Clawd squirmed, uncomfortable.

In pairs of two, Dad took the babies back to the Fab, until he had to pry Lala and Clawd from my mother's grip.

"I might never forgive you for this Frankie" Toralei said, then quietly added, "It was awsome though."

Cleo knelt down by Watzit and nuzzled noses with him, "Oh honey, you know if I didn't have kitties I'd bring you over with me..."

I couldn't help but laugh. Clawd and Lala walked up the stairs, and while Lala hugged me, he lifted her pigtail and bit the curl at the end. She turned to him slowly and gave him a look. He smirked around the curl and she rolled her eyes, "I need a collar and leash for you."

We walked outside, Blue's arms looped through mine and Gil's as Cleo called from our other side, "Kinky."

Clawdeen laughed. Clawd leaned over, "Nice one, Erik Lensherr."

"You almost hit this, remember?" she said, tapping her linen covered behind.

"It's still a miracle I passed my driver's test, isn't it?"

Lala grinned with fang and leaned over, kissing his jaw. He smacked her backside and she yelped, jumping and rubbing her skirt, "Cleo, you really don't measure up."

"I'm not jealous of my best friend. Besides, your ego over there is the only big thing about you."

"I beg to differ" Lala said with a sly smile.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm going" Blue said, in a completely unapologetic tone, flashing me a sympathetic smile, "Have fun."

I remained standing in the street with my friends. Deuce hauled Heath off with Toralei's help.

Clawdeen yawned, leaning on Lala. Cleo shook her head, "Again, I wouldn't know."

Clawdeen yanked Cleo off, whispering to her something like 'you don't want to' and I hugged Clawd and Lala both, "Did you guys have fun?"

Lala beamed, "It was nice."

Clawd nodded, "Yeah, thanks. So...we'll see you later?"

I nodded, smiling. No sooner had I turned around then I saw Holt, leaning on my gate. He smirked, lowering dark glasses, "Come for a walk with me firecracker."

My heart space fluttered. I nodded and walked after him. His fingers locked through mine as he proceeded to pull me just a little closer, "So Spectra told me about the little mishap. That must've been...weird."

"Not much is weird anymore" I felt like I was blushing furiously. Maybe I was, maybe it was just because he was so close. My heart space fluttered even worse as he took hold of my cheek and planted a not-so-delicate, very opposite-of-Jackson kiss on my lips, "Well the next time something goes wrong, call me."

I nodded wordlessly and watched as he walked back across the street.

**MH**


	61. ForNever

**For-Never?**

**_*Update-request number two_**

At first, there had been immense guilt surging through Clawd's veins when he went out to see _her,_ but he knew he didn't need to. Yes, they loved each other, but somehow, things had grown apart, and before either really knew what was happening, they were seeing other people while they were together...and neither knew about it. They both had the inkling, but they never asked one another about it.

"Hey" he said, approaching the riverfront, "Ready to go?"

Blushing, his date silently nodded, and they walked down the street together. It was dark, and since they were beyond Radcliffe Way, neither had to worry...yet.

...

Shy, sweet Jackson Jekyll had just wanted one shot with Draculaura. Just one. And she and Clawd had been fighting a bit, so he took the shot, and was surprised to find out that she'd said yes. At first he was afraid that she'd said yes for the sole purpose of standing him up, but she arrived right on time. He knew instantly that something was wrong by the fresh tears in her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. He got up and gave her his jacket as she shivered, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Clawd and I got in another fight..."

The way she was wringing her hands upset him. He reached out and grasped them, "He doesn't hurt you, does he?"

She shook her head, "We may not agree, but he's nothing short of a gentleman. It's just who he is."

Her hands felt cold in his. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, warming her and soothing her.

Clawd had no sooner walked in with Spectra than he saw Jackson and Lala, curled up together in a booth, their backs to him. While his vision flashed red for a moment, he kept it under control, feeling an ache building in his chest.

Spectra caught on immediately, "Maybe I should go-?"

He shook his head and sunk down at a booth in the corner. He gazed across the room. It felt incredibly weak to him, but his eyes were burning fiercely. He loved the woman, and there she was, across the room with another guy. Jackson Jekyll, the geek, the wimp. _What does he have that I don't?_

"What happened with you two?" Spectra murmured.

"I started doing football and casketball and all that, and she was doing her poetic thing, and I got busy...stressed...I've been kind of a dick to her lately, but I didn't think she'd actually go out with another guy because of it."

"Well, why are we going out, anyway?" Spectra asked, "I mean, we're only partners in biology because Lala showed up late that day. We're not here to study or anything."

He shrugged, giving her the honest answer, "Because I can't be alone after I fight with her. Usually Clawdeen lets me hang around for a couple hours before she wants to know what's up, and the guys never really care..."

"So you turned to me?" Spectra smiled, lighting up her whole ghostly face, "That was sweet."

He shrugged, quirking a smile in her direction. Her phone went off, and she exhaled, "Oh, it's Abbey...I forgot to tell her I was out...I'll just be a second."

She ducked out, and Clawd remained in place, restlessly watching as Jackson began to toy with _his_ girl's hair, for only a moment before he got up and crossed the crowded room. Nobody paid any attention, not even when he stopped near them, "So, Jackson huh?"

Lala started and looked up at him. Jackson, when met with the full six-foot-four, angry werewolf, paled and looked about ready to wet himself.

"You followed me?" Lala murmured, seeming shocked.

"No. Spectra and I came out-"

A look of heartbreak crossed her face, "You're seeing Spectra?"

"You're seeing Jackson" he accused.

The tears that had been threatening to flow spilled over her eyes, "You never listen to me anymore Clawd. I just wanted someone to talk to. It's nice to have social interactions with people-"

"Who aren't girls?"

"Cleo and Deuce are busy, Clawdeen's taping her web show, Frankie's on charge, haven't you realized that our friends have lives? Jackson is nice, what's wrong with Jackson?"

"He's hot for you, that's what."

Her lower lip trembled, her soft pink eyes not angry, but hurt. Her voice came out a ghost of a whisper, "At least someone still wants me."

She darted to her feet and ran out. Jackson was still tense, still scared. Clawd took one look at him and followed her, "Lala!"

Her dainty heels made soft clicks up the pavement as she ran, sobs falling from her glossy lips. The sound of his strong, heavy footfalls behind her caught up quickly. He stopped her by the park and pulled her close. She struggled furiously, about to scream when he kissed her. It wasn't a kiss like she expected, either. Tender and gentle, he was kissing away her worries. But to her, he knew what he did to her, he knew he had the unfair advantage.

They sunk onto the bench together. He wrapped his arms around her, his tongue brushing hers, caressing her fangs, and her tears flowed freely. She pushed on his chest, breaking the contact of their mouths and whispering, "Clawd, please...don't do this."

"I'm sorry" he said, gently grasping her face, "You have to believe me. I love you."

She shook her head. He caressed her tears away and forced her gaze to meet his, "What do I have to do to prove it to you? I'm sorry I've been such a dick. I'd never leave you, you should know that. I'd never betray or hurt you intentionally. I've been stressed, I've been spreading myself too thin, and I've been unfair to you, but I would never, ever break your heart like that."

She shook her head, lowering her gaze, "I wasn't seeing Jackson. We're just friends, we've been since he moved here. He doesn't live that far from me you know."

He gently moved her chin back upward, tenderly pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'm begging you to forgive me, La. I need you. I need you so bad. I love you so much." His words weren't accompanied by persuasive, eager kisses and touches, but rather, the gentle carding of his fingers through her hair, his forehead pressed to hers, their noses meeting in a gentle nuzzle, and he closed his eyes, a sign of trust. In turn, hers fluttered closed and she nuzzled him, gently, whispering, "I forgive you."

...

He didn't expect it of her, but she'd come out to the game anyway. Jackson and Spectra were sitting up in the stands, along with half of the entire school, but right in front, bundled in her pink down coat, soft fleece scarf, cashmere sweater, velvet skirt, lined leather boots and a knit hat and mitten set, Lala sat in the front row, dressed more for the Winter Olympics than a late fall football game.

Before the game started, he ran over to her, the entire school watching as he climbed the small fence and leaned over. She got up and stood on her tip toes, briefly kissing his lips, "Good luck."

"I love you."

Her cheeks turned rosy pink and a graceful smile turned her heart shaped pink lips upward. He couldn't help but beam back and return his attention to his teammates.

Deuce caught a look up Cleo's skirt, and nudged Clawd, "This is the life, dude."

He glanced over to Draculaura. Her fabric covered fingers were locked in the fence, and she was still small enough that people could see past her. He grinned, and watched her flush brighter, "Yeah, me too."

**MH**


	62. The Most Dangerous Game 1

**The Most Dangerous Game**

**_X-Men/Monster High Crossover AU (cause my friends hate it when I do it xD)_**

_1_

_1942; Siberia, Russia_

The crackling of fire was off in the distance, smoke rising from the remains of the cabin-like Inn. She thanked the good Lord her father hadn't been there, she couldn't have survived herself if he didn't. It was sad to admit, but at over a thousand five hundred years old, Draculaura still had nothing without her father.

Her feet were numb, but she kept running. The trees had kept most of the snow off the ground, but still, the cold made her feet so numb it hurt, and the rocks, twigs and sharp debris under her feet cut them. Her skin was dainty and delicate, never before running on hard, bare earth, but now she was for her very life. All she had to do was get to town, to her father, and she'd be safe.

Out of the darkness, a silver coil shot out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her back. She screamed, fighting the hold. She was flipped over, her gentle lavender eyes wide with terror. The heavy wool coat covered her pretty nightdress. She was cold, and even colder with the metal coil wrapped around her ankle. She kicked furiously. _Snap._ A scream tore from her throat as she sat straight, clutching her ankle around the coil. She refused to cry in the presence of a captor, something her father taught her. _One can relax with friends, but enemies are never to be shown emotion._ A whimper escaped her as the sound of footsteps got closer and the coil relaxed. A low chuckle escaped the hidden assailant. Even with pain shooting up her leg, she bolted again, and the dark chuckle became full blown laughter. The tentacles shot out again, one wrapping around her other ankle and one around her waist. As if the metal were breaking a twig, it snapped the other and caused a louder cry of pain, the other slamming her into a tree. She clutched at it desperately, trying to pull free and climb, but the attacker didn't seem to sense her effort, merely pulling back and dropping her to the ground at his feet.

Pain coursed through her numbed feet. The big, blond man standing over her was grinning like a hungry cat with his eyes set on a tiny, helpless canary with broken wings. He lowered into a crouch, reaching out to mockingly brush a strand of black hair from her face, speaking broken English, "You are just a little one...how sweet."

A chill ran down her spine, but not from the cold. His touch was icier than hers and fear was making her judgement cloudy. _Of all the ways to die, I never expected it in a Russian forest with as strange a creature as this._

"What are you?" she found herself whispering.

"A killer the government took a liking to, little Vampire."

She pulled her coat tighter around her body, whispering, "What do you want with me?"

"You don't know what we do to you out here? Of course not, otherwise, you would've never come." He chuckled again. She saw deep red in his eyes, a ghostly blond to his hair. For a moment, she wondered if he was a cross between a vampire and something else himself.

A harsh lash hit her across the back, ripping through her coat and dress, striking hard enough to draw blood. On her bloodless diet, she bruised and bled much easier than her father. She winced and bit her lip, trembling at the new pain. He lashed her again, laughing this time. He seemed to take immense pleasure in her pain. She braced herself against the ground, sharp rocks digging into her palms, "Please stop...I don't know what you want from me, but I can get it for you..."

He hit her with his hand sharply. She fell back and hissed as the open wounds became dirty, smarting instantly. "Russians don't much like vampires. But every so often, female comes onto land, and we don't have to kill them."

Relief briefly flashed through her mind. A beating she could survive, provided her father returned by dawn and found her missing and the inn in ruins. The tentacles ripped up the front of her dress and she shrieked, understanding quickly, fear once again replacing relief. She covered herself with the torn fabric, trying to inch away and wincing as putting even slight weight on her feet caused her pain. He laughed out loud, a wicked sound, and yanked her arms away. She struggled, kicking with her aching feet, her hands, nose and ears starting to go numb. His grip around her wrists was painfully tight, "Keep struggle, and I break these too."

Her eyes watered. She stopped, raising her head proudly, refusing to let him get the better of her.

It was like he smelled her fear and called her bluff. He yanked the fabric away roughly, and she was shocked out of her pride. She curled up slightly, wincing as she did so, "Please no...I haven't done anything to you...I don't drink that stuff, I swear...you can smell my breath."

"I don't care."

...

Her eyes fluttered, cloudy with tears. Slowly, her face raised toward the fire crackling in the hearth of the cabin, and found she couldn't. Everything ached, everywhere. She knew she was laying on the floor, naked, drained. Whatever it was he could do, he had done it to her, and she couldn't do anything about it.

She was lifted and placed in a bed, and as she saw the face of her captor, she winced back. His skin was covered in metal, hence why his touch was so cold, and pale blond hair hung long around his face. His eyes were red on black, a color not even vampires obtained.

"Can you speak, little one?"

She didn't bother. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

He gripped her jaw painfully hard, "Do not be stubborn."

In her native tongue, she spit curses at him. He began to laugh before he roughly hit her across the face. Her head spun from the force.

"You bled" he commented.

She glared at him, "I told you, you were wrong."

"I would think you were human if you weren't so cold."

His hand brushed her back. She hissed, wanting to cry as he aggravated the wounds. He began to laugh again, "Want to clean them?"

"It'd be nice" she hissed, her dark eyes full of ire.

He grabbed ahold of her and carried her into the small bathroom and dumped her into a bucket of scalding water. She screamed, but couldn't force herself out. Her skin pinked, too sensitive to bear the heat. Blood welled up around her body in a cloud. She bit her lip, forcing the tears back.

He left her there, and once she was alone, she allowed her tears to fall. How badly had he torn her apart? To her, it was bad enough that he'd taken her innocence, but to abuse her afterward in such a way added salt to her wounds. Her head spun suddenly. She looked to him, and he was laughing. He seemed to have more energy. It clicked in her mind, and her eyes fluttered back, "Mutant."

...

_Present_

"Mmm" a quiet, sleepy sound came from the sleeping vampire. Her boyfriend's warm body curled around her, cradling her to his chest. The events of over sixty years ago were out of her mind-it was almost seventy years now. It might as well have been a nightmare, long forgotten, except for the occasional nightmare.

"Morning, my gothic princess" Clawd murmured in her ear, kissing her tenderly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Good morning, my love, my dearest Clawd."

He smiled widely, "Your uncle didn't even mind me staying over, did he?"

She shook her head, "He likes you. He thinks you're good for me."

"I'd hope" he said, his smile growing, "Want me to make you some breakfast? Maybe some nice, warm oatmeal and pancakes?"

She smiled in return, caressing his jaw, "I'd love some. And you can eat as much meat as you want."

He shook his head, "I'll survive without it. I just want you happy."

He scooped her into his arms, her pink clad body wrapping around him. Her arms twisted around his neck, her head laying against his neck. He gently ghosted his lips over her neck. A soft sound of joy escaped her. He held her against the freezer, nibbling and slowly licking up her throat. She squirmed, her heart fluttering, "Oh Clawd..."

He chuckled, nuzzling her, "I love you, you know that? So much." He placed a kiss to her light pulse.

She blushed as he let her down, "I love you too." She took an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, "So what did you and Uncle Vlad talk about last night?"

"Just guy stuff" Clawd shrugged, producing some soy milk and squinting at the recipe posted on the freezer door.

"He hardly talks about guy stuff. He is an interior decorator."

"He watches baseball."

"You're a horrible liar."

He looked at her, putting the milk down and going over to her. He leaned his elbows on her legs, leaning in to have her stroke his face. She did, a small smile on her lips, "You know I won't be mad."

"I asked him why you take things so slowly. He told me about Siberia." He gently traced her sides, feeling her tense. His hand cupped her face as the other cupped her hip, "Lala, I love you. I was curious. I'm so sorry I wasn't born a hundred years earlier." He took her hand and kissed it softly, bringing it to his cheek, "I would've married you the minute I saw you. I would've kept you safe from that."

She dropped the apple core in the sink and squirmed to get down between his body and the counter, "Please, stop. I don't wanna talk about that. It's in the past, it'll stay there."

"He told me you don't think you're good enough now." Clawd gripped her gently and lifted her, taking her face and kissing her softly, "He's probably dead now, La. And I promise, if he's not, I'll keep you safe from him. What you've been taught is wrong. That was not a first time. That monster deserves to burn in hell for what he did to you. I could never hold it against you, but him, I do." He cupped her face, cradling her close, "I love you. Understand?"

She smiled and nodded slightly, nudging her nose to his, "I love you too."

He set her down on the counter and drew back, "Now, let me attempt to cook for you."

She hopped down, moving between him and the milk again, "Clawd, I love you dearly, this is why I'm taking over. I can't have you setting the kitchen on fire, because Daddy would surely make you furless."


	63. The Most Dangerous Game 2

_Quick A/N-Third request, consider it done, but after this story is finished ^^ Thanks so much._

_2_

She could almost feel the bare, rocky earth under her palms. The very passing thought caused a sudden surge of fear in her wanted to skip lunch, especially since the scent of blood lingered on the air.

"Are you okay Lala?" Frankie asked, her arm draping over her friend's shoulders.

She shook her head; The air was getting cold again. The flashbacks always got worse in the winter.

Clawd came to the table, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the nudge of a straw at her lips, "Come on now. Drink something at least."

She took hold of the foam cup of strawberry smoothie and took a small sip. Her stomach tightened, trying to reject the little sustenance, but she forced herself to swallow. His fingers caressed her hair, soothing her to relax just enough to eat. Her gentle eyes fluttered open, the ghost of a smile upturning her lips.

He offered her a fry, and she took it. He split the tray, keeping the meat food away from her so she could eat her fries and smoothie in peace. Her friends glanced over sympathetically. They didn't know what Clawd knew, but they knew Lala was much less inclined to come to school in the winter.

In the last few hours of school, Clawd remained by her side, as loyal as a puppy. His only release of her hand came once he'd walked her up to her door, given her a gentle kiss, and told her he'd see her in a few hours.

...

_Tender skin, bruised and aching, stained red with blood from small, shallow cuts. He forced her slender legs apart and overpowered her easily. His hands were somehow rough despite the metallic appearance, like he'd been working his entire life and then had the metal injected into his skin. Tears were running free, pleading whimpers falling from her pale pink lips. He took her roughly, without an ounce of remorse. After he began to kiss her, her will to fight faded even more. She didn't know he was taking her life force away, she just knew that what he was doing to her hurt. He was cold, his skin so cold hers turned whiter. His kissing turned her lips blue. The way he kissed was persuasive, but not romantic. He stole her innocence in that forest, then reinforced his claim on the fur rug in his cabin, and once more in his bed, before he took all the strength she had. After he dumped her in the bath, her father had come, her uncle had gathered her while the Russian fought her father._

_"Uncle Vlad" she whispered. He wrapped her in his coat, staining it with her blood. Her wet fingers wound in his white shirt, watching as they beaded pink after a moment. He cradled her tightly to his chest, like she were his own daughter, "Shh. Just breath, honey, just rest. We've got you, you're safe."_

_The cold air on her skin chilled her to such a degree she forgot what it was like to be cold, but she was quickly engulfed in the back of the heated car, the scraps of her dirty clothes on the floor. Her uncle began tending to her wounds, dabbing something wet and sweet on her lips. She knew it was blood, and licked it away anyway. Her eyes were fluttering furiously, but she forced herself awake until she had the strength to grasp his hand, "Promise...promise you won't leave me alone?"_

_His resolve finally broke as he held onto her tightly, warm tears of sympathy dripping from his cheeks into her hair as he pressed soft kisses to her head, "Of course, little Lala, of course."_

"Lala" a tender nudge awoke her from the end of the nightmare. She blinked in relief, her stomach growling as she caught the smell of vegan lasagna-Vlad's specialty for her.

He smiled, his sweater sleeves rolled up to the elbow, setting the tray down next to her and pulling her into a tight hug, "Finished your homework?"

A wide smile stretched across her face, "Do I ever have any?"

He chuckled, "You know how proud we are of you?"

She nodded, moving to wrap both of her arms around her uncle's slender torso. In honesty, she resembled her uncle more than her father, proving that no matter how much her mother had insisted that she bore no Dracula blood, that she was. She might as well have been her uncle's lovechild, the way their similarities went. Both were short and slender, exuberant and scatterbrained, and extremely loyal and compassionate.

He rubbed her back gently, "You had the dream again?"

"Was it just a dream?" Her fingers wound in his shirt. He pulled her closer like a defenseless baby. "It seems like a dream, just a recurring nightmare. It never happened, right?"

His slightly rounded cheek pressed to her head, "I wanna tell you no so much, you know that. If your dad would just let me...he thinks being realistic will do any good."

She laughed suddenly, "Realistic vampires."

It drew a chuckle from her uncle too. He brushed her hair back and held her face, "Shall I call Clawd over after dinner? Say you require his presence for yet another late-night rendezvous? You know I know he doesn't leave."

The sudden glimmer of mischief in her uncle's eyes brought one of her own out, "Yes, you may. And yes, I know."

...

He was taking it even more gently this evening, as if the words he'd had with her uncle made him see her as infinitely more fragile. Their kissing was accompanied by gentle touching, possessive nuzzling and sweet, soothing whispers to one another.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured in her ear, a kiss following his words, her curl wrapped around his fingertip.

She made a quiet purr-like sound, her eyes fluttering, "I love you so much, Clawd."

He smiled as she nipped his lip. Her fingers gently stroked through his growing mohawk. "I love you too, La. Everything about you."

Her lips quirked into a playful smile, "Tell me the list again?"

He smiled widely and brushed her hair back from her shoulder. Free from her pigtails, it slipped back from her skin as if it were made of water.

"Your eyes" their gazes met as he slowly brushed his thumb just under her eyes. The lashes fluttered delicately, her cheeks pinking slightly. "Your face." He cupped her face, leaning in. "Your heart-shaped lips." He kissed her passionately, his tongue lightly running against her fangs. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He drew back with a smile that mirrored hers, "Your smile, your laugh, your voice, and every tiny little thing about you." He nuzzled his nose to hers innocently. She was about to kiss him again when a loud crack sounded through the house. Lala shot up, hearing the voices downstairs. She froze, clutching Clawd's arm. He got up to go toward the door, but she clutched him tighter, shaking her head, "No. No, no please don't go."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Stay close to me."

She nodded, clinging to his side, hardly moving out of sheer terror. The words became clearer as they neared the stairs.

"_Where is she?_ I will not ask again!"

Clawd pushed her back, gave her a desperate look and pushed her toward her room, "Go to my house. Now." His voice, calm and sweet, was replaced with the low, commanding growl of an alpha wolf. She shook her head furiously, but he'd already turned and leapt off the railing. She darted around, her eyes wide. Clawd struck the metal man's back, his coil wrapping around him while the other stayed around her uncle. Clawd's claws were doing damage, but not enough. She sunk to her knees, shaking in pure terror, when the howl pierced the silence beyond their grunting and snarling.

The Russian curse was familiar, as were the snarls that accompanied said curse, but there was one more. There should've been seven other voices, not eight. When something else metallic glinted, the world started tipping in her eyes. _Oh please, not another of them!_


	64. Most Dangerous Game 3

_3_

Clawd's head snapped around from the force of the hit. By all means, he should've been down twelve minutes ago, when Don went down, but he stood, bleeding and growling, his knees buckling but adrenaline making the sound of his blood pounding through his veins the only sound he heard. He charged forward again. The guy that joined his dad in fighting was doing the best of them. Everyone else was down except him and Leena, Leena for obvious reasons.

His roar as he struck was still strong. A coil wrapped around his neck and flung him. He slammed into the stairs and remained there, strength fading, muscles going limp as the power faded from them. Leena was slammed down, and he suddenly realized that it was probably a good thing that the spandex-suited guy was facing the metal man. He pushed himself onto his knees and forced himself toward Lala.

"La? Damn it La, wake up." She didn't, and it scared him. He dragged her upright, panic setting in, adrenaline pumping again, "Lala. Draculaura. Wake up." He gripped her face gently, but firmly. He checked her chest, feeling the slightness of her breath.

He was joined by a week Clawdeen, who seemed like she'd tip over if pushed slightly. She drew back her hand and slapped the small vampire so hard her head snapped around, but it effectively woke her and she grasped her stinging cheek, staring at her best friend, "What the hell?"

"Yeah, scuze me princess, but we need your help here!"

She looked beyond the stairs and stared. Clawdeen pushed and snarled, "I don't know what makes that guy hate you so much, but something tells me you hate him back. Don't sit here like a weak little bitch La, that means he's winning. We're fighting for you, but we can't do shit if you don't fight for yourself."

The blatant, no-nonsense words seemed to bring Draculaura from her stupor. Her pretty eyes narrowed, and she stood, "Stay here."

They looked at each other and collapsed to the carpet, putting their full trust in the five-foot little vampire who, to their knowledge, had never done so much as played Battlefield.

...

Omega Red had Wolverine around the throat, slamming him into the ground. He thought it was over when a cutting pain raced up his spine, his knees giving out under him. The swift cut had been made deep enough into his back and close enough that it slashed between the vertebrae. He glanced up and saw the only other figure left with energy to stand. The object of his interest stood there with a splash of red across her white tights, a sword gripped in her snow white hands. He laughed as he cut her legs out from under her with a tentacle, sending her to the ground. She yelped in surprised and cut him across the face.

"Little bitch" he growled, wrapping a tentacle around her throat.

A slow, sly smile spread across her face as she spit Russian words that she never thought she'd have the courage-or the opportunity-to say.

"I've been waiting years to kill you, you insolent speck. You violated me, you crushed me, and I was afraid of everything. You won, but I've taken back my life. I refuse to let you. I am the daughter of the cursed devil, I am of the Orthodox Roman Catholic Dragon, I am a princess, and I refuse to be spited!" With a fearsome snarl that one would've never expected from such a tiny girl, she rammed the sword through his chest, leaving an opening for Wolverine to finish the job.

The blade was covered in blood, and she dropped it. She turned and raced up the stairs, dropping down beside Clawd and Clawdeen, "Clawdeen?"

"Hm...stop. Lemme..." she swatted Draculaura's hand away and turned over, her energy regaining the more she slept. She turned to Clawd and gently lifted him, moving closer to rest his head on her lap. His breath, warm against her wrist, reassured her. She caressed his hair as he slept, her other hand gently cradling his jaw.

"Mm, I think I'm in heaven" he murmured, "Your skirt's up."

She blushed and pulled it down, shifting him slightly. He moved to take her in his arms, exhausted as he was, but she eased his head against her chest. He chuckled, his eyes opening slowly to gaze into hers, "You're just tempting me now, huh?"

She smiled widely, "Save up your strength, and then we'll talk."

"I'll hold you to that." His eyes drooped again, his cheek nuzzling into her bosom. She caressed his face.

"They're alright." The gentle tone of her spandex-clad savior made her jump. He smirked, the lower half of his face revealed to her, "Seems like these two are too. You alright, darlin', or you need somebody to help you out?"

She shook her head, "No. Do with him as you wish. Thank you."

He nodded, "It's my job."

Before he walked off, she spoke out, "What are you, if I can ask?"

He didn't stop or turn back, just said it like it was a practiced line, "Wolverine."

...

_Google_

_W-O-L-V-E-R-I-N-E_

_Enter_

**Wolverine: Hero or Killer?**

**The Weapon X Files**

**SHIELD Covers Up Wolverine vs Hulk Battle**

**X-Men Fight Sentinels: VIDEO**

"Well that certainly narrows it down." She glanced over to Clawd, who slept peacefully in her night-bed. A smile quirked her lips as she turned back to the pink-covered monitor of her computer and continued scrolling.

**Team X: Wolverine's First Battle with Omega Red-1963**

She stared at the picture for a long moment, her shock hidden by her hand as she remained motionless, only blinking at the image on the screen. The living nightmare she'd just brought an end to was on the screen, fighting the man who'd just helped her do it. A single tear ran over the small heart on her cheek, and she beamed, closing out the browser and turning back toward Clawd. She had one more thing to do before she climbed into bed with him.

...

"Mail call!" Jubilee yelled, tossing a small parchment envelope in front of Logan while he ate his breakfast, "Something unaddressed. Looks official."

He turned it over and broke the wax stamp, pulling out the stationary from inside and unfolding it. The edges were embroidered with red lilies and the paper smelled like lilacs. He gave Jubilee a slight look as he looked at it, "Sure this ain't from you or Kitty?"

She went around and leaned over his shoulder to read it.

_Dear Wolverine, or maybe I should call you Logan._

_Thank you. I know you're not the kind of man that needs to know what happened, but you've saved me from a living nightmare that continued to haunt me for seventy years. You may seem surprised by this, but what you saw was not as it seemed. Usually it never is. Again, I thank you. The lives of those I care for have been spared because of you. If there is ever a chance to make up what I owe you now, you have my aid._

_Sincerely,_

_Ula D._

"Ooh, who's Ula D?" Jubilee teased.

Logan smirked, putting the stationary back in the envelope and nudging her back, "Apparently, old enough to be your grandmother."

**MH**


	65. Hold Me Closer, Moonlight Lover

**Hold Me Closer, Moonlight Lover**

_(loosely based on MH book four's summary. AU)_

"Mmm." She leaned back into Clawd's grip, her eyes fluttering softly with contentment, the soft, pink, off-the-shoulder sweater dress clinging to her subtle curves in all the right places. He was caressing over the dress, his palms resting on the white tights disappearing into her boots. Her hair spread out under her, she looked like a dark angel.

She smiled, her fingers lightly stroking his perfected mohawk. "I think it's almost time for you to go home." Her smile fell slightly, but his hand gently cupped her cheek and brought it back, "One last kiss for the road."

He nudged his nose to her softly, their lips pressing together tenderly. She deepened their kiss briefly, his sigh breaking them apart.

"God I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

He moved to get up, putting his shoes on, when the door opened suddenly, "Draculaura."

A bright smile crossed her face as she sprung up and rushed over to the figure in the door, "Daddy." He pulled her into a big-somewhat possessive-hug and raised a brow at the wolf sitting on her bed.

"Oh, you remember Clawd, right Daddy?"

"Yes" he said dryly, "Tell me, how is your family?"

"Big" Clawd replied, somewhat sarcastically. He didn't have to see the obvious distaste the elder vampire possessed toward him. He went over to Draculaura, leaning in and kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later."

She smiled apologetically.

"You're seeing that mutt?"

She crossed the room back to her bed and put her iPhone back on the charging dock, unanswering.

"Well?"

"I wish you wouldn't be such a prejudiced fool."

He sighed, moving to sit down, "I wish you wouldn't be so naieve. You should know that people like them would rather wrap their jaws around your throat and tear than care for your well being."

"We're different. They're different."

"I've heard about the schools. About what you all have done."

She waited for the inevitable critique.

"You of all people should've known better than that, Draculaura. You're older and wiser. That was basic stupidity, and you're above that."

"I'm not above my friends."

"Is that mongrel your friend?"

"All of them are my friends, and Clawd is more to me than that."

The swift slap across the face sent her back onto her bed, her cheek stinging. Defiance bubbled up in her heart as she gave him a black eyed glare. Her father took her chin in his hand, his own black eyes full of wraith, "You have no say in who I allow you to be with. Remember that."

Her eyes narrowed, "You have no power over me."

"I am your father, your elder, and your provider. I own you. That has never changed. You won't be seeing the wolf boy again."

"And if I refuse?"

He moved away, straightening up, his own eyes narrowed with anger, "There is no other option."

...

Sleep evaded her. Her stomach was in knots, longing for the caress of Clawd's soft fur on her cheek, the thump of his heart against her ear, the tender, loving caress of his fingers through her hair.

She turned over in her coffin and climbed out, going to her bed instead. She pulled the Clawd-scented blankets up over her body and curled into a ball, pulling his football jersey out from under the pillow. The last time he'd worn it, he'd slept in it, so it still smelled like warm sandalwood and the familiar, addictive scent of him. With her head resting on it rather than her pillow, sleep overtook her quickly and safely.

A gentle prodding woke her. She peeked out and gasped when she saw Clawd, a wry smile on his face. She leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering as if they'd be heard, "What are you doing here?"

"Your uncle let me in" he said quietly, his hands cupping her face, "He told me what happened. You okay?"

She moved into his arms, her fingers winding into his shirt, her face buried in the crook of his neck. All worry was exhaled with the light scent of his new cologne. She nodded wordlessly.

He leaned in, softly capturing her lips in a frosted flake flavored kiss, making her giggle softly between light and loving kisses.

Too suddenly, a sharp sting hit her face. She tumbled off the bed, hearing the sound of a controlled snarl.

"I told you not to come here" her father snarled in Clawd's face.

His golden eyes narrowed, Clawd growled, "I go where I wanna go."

"Someone ought to housebreak you, mongrel."

"Someone ought to teach you how to treat your own family."

"My daughter is my property."

"No, she's a person, and on top of that-"

"Get out."

"I love her."

"Get out!"

"Not unless she tells me to!"

"_Get out of my house!"_ Her father's words were met with a fearsome roar. Clawd shoved him back, but before they could fight, she darted between them and separated them, "Please, don't do this. Don't fight." Her desperate gaze flicked to Clawd, and he straightened himself up, his eyes still narrowed. He grasped her around the waist and pulled her close.

Her father's usually calm demeanor splintered and he struck the wall. She winced as a hole formed. He turned on his heel and walked out. Clawd's arms wrapped tighter around her body, and only when he'd done that did she realize she was shaking.

...

Not one to be easily intimidated, she continued on with her life. She saw Clawd, now at his place, and more often than not ate there or at school. Her uncle understood completely, but the tension between her and her father grew.

Then, it was the meeting.

"I propose we make a school for our own, where they'll be separated from those that could-and most likely will-cause them harm."

Some of the parents murmured amongst each other as Frankie bolted up, "We just got what we wanted, we're not giving it up yet!"

Lala and Clawd looked to each other and got up, their hands interlocked, "We're gonna stay. We just expressed that we're willing to fight for our rights. If we show them that we're as prejudiced as they are, we might as well have just been separate from the beginning."

People agreed. Normally shy and meek in the eyes of others, Lala's infectious, magnetic enthusiasm naturally drew people to her, and the passion she expressed for their cause didn't go unnoticed.

"This is the decisions for PARENTS to make."

"You shouldn't get to decide my life, Dad, I'm the one living it."

People began cheering. No one had openly disrespected their parents before, especially not in front of the other RADs, but Lala's words matched every thought they had.

This time, Vlad stood up next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, "You've had the chance to raise her right. You did well, I promise. Now I think it's time we let her make her own decisions."

"And what do you decide?" he asked her, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Freedom." Her one-word answer expressed it all.

The entire room began to cheer, parents and young monsters included. With a fierce growl, her father's voice carried, "This is what you're seriously about to choose? You want to put yourselves in danger, you want to kill yourselves off, then by all damned means. But don't come crying to me."

...

Her eyes were closed as she brushed her hair, the wee hours of the morning approaching. She was falling asleep sitting up, the gentle stroking of her antique silver-backed brush through her hair a more than gentle lull. She lay down, curled up and sleep quickly came.

A gentle stroking of her hair woke her. She blinked, only to realize it was daylight, and a small ribbon of light stretched across the glanced up. Her father was gazing at it, his voice quiet, "You know, I used to think that you'd depend on me forever. It was a bit of a jarring awakening to realize you don't."

She sat up, hugging his side, "I'm sorry Daddy."

"I am too." His hand rested on the back of her head before he pulled her into a tight hug, a hug that spoke a bit too much of something final.

Before she knew what was happening, she was falling, and the sunlight was burning. No sooner did her feet strike the ground than she dashed behind the tree, shallow burns covering her arms. The garage slowly opened and she watched the car pull away. It clearly seemed like her father's business there was done, his ties cut. As soon as the black car shot off down the street, she stood slowly and wrapped her arms around her torso and dodged the sun to get inside. Through the tender ache, she smiled. One little triumph was better than none.

**MH**


	66. Innocent Surprises

**Innocent Surprises**

The full moon was, in Deuce's opinion, the worst time of the month. For two or three days he didn't see Clawdeen, and usually, that time was spent with Draculaura, helping her out, catching her up on school and everything that happened socially. As far as their friendship had gone, not only was she the easiest person in the world to talk to, but they'd become more like family than friends. He admitted his love of cooking to her without worrying about her saying something, and he confided in her that he had a hard time expressing his feelings. As close as they'd become, they were still almost complete opposites.

It was just that full moon that Draculaura wasn't around. Once in every few, Clawd would stay back with her, leaving Deuce alone to his own devices.

That particular night, his parents had gone to an art show with another accidental "piece", and he hung backwards off his bed, listening to Blood On The Dance Floor, and every so often did a sit up.

He pulled himself up and fell backward, noticing the form suddenly standing in his doorway. He grabbed his Geometry book-as if it would provide a meter of protection-before he realized who was there.

"Damn. Clawdeen, I'm sorry, you scared the crap outta me."

"I let myself in the open window. I hope you don't mind." She smirked, her eyes glowing a deep, dark golden.

"Nah. I just didn't think...you know, you'd be humanish."

"There's some cloud cover." She shut the door and went to the window, pulling the curtains aside, the moonlight cascading down and glinting off her auburn curls. She sat down on his bed, her eyes flashing a deeper gold. He joined her, taking a back-length curl and twisting it around his fingers, "Wow. You look gorgeous."

She gave him a smile, climbing up near him with a sound of contentment. He grinned and scratched her ear playfully. Her leg twitched. A look of mischief spread across Deuce's face as he began to scratch her ear, causing her foot to thump. A low, pleased moan escaped her as she leaned into him, nuzzling him. He stopped, somewhat surprised as she began to stroke her tongue over his jaw. He let out a soft groan as her tongue flicked against his ear, her teeth nibbling softly.

The moon disappeared behind clouds just enough for her hands to come up, cupping his face as she kissed him. Her legs hooked around his hips, twisting around slightly to bury her face into his neck, nuzzling and whining for affection. He toyed with her growing curls. Her breath evened out, gently warming his neck, and he looked down, smiling as he stroked her sleeping face.

...

Maddy Gorgon walked into her son's room, checking on him. The window downstairs had been left unbolted. His room was lit by nothing other than moonlight, and his glasses were pressed into Clawdeen's hair, both fast asleep and holding onto each other. At first, her first instinct was to wake them both up and demand to know why Deuce had invited a girl over when they told him not to, but their clothes were in place, and it was very innocent looking cuddling, so with a small smile and a soft exhale, she shut the door and left them be.

**MH**


	67. Ado Dracula 1

_*Yes, another AU...I hope you guys like this one._

**Ado Dracula**

_1_

Honest to god, I never saw it coming. Usually when people find out something horrible, they say that and don't mean it because they've had time to prepare, but I _really_ didn't see it coming. One minute, I'm finally a sophomore, non-fresh meat, and at Homecoming with one of the sweetest, most gorgeous boys in the entire school and the entire Theater department, and it was the best night of my life! We danced and we snacked and my friends felt as alive as I did, and with a white balloon tied around my wrist like a child at a fair we left the gym...It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, apparently. That was what my mom told me when I called her, in a panic, because I just killed my first-ever in-town boyfriend. Yes, the internet had given me leeway for love, and relationships, and all had failed due to mutual boredom and a lack of substance, but this...THIS was so not what I expected for my sophomore year. I was supposed to wow people with my study of Shakespeare, excel at History and struggle through Geometry, but kill my boyfriend?

So all of a sudden, I found myself dragged away from the dance and the body, thrown into the back of a black hearse with my mother and people I didn't know, and watching as a guy that had stepped out shot the outdoor cameras and made his way inside to handle the recordings. Tears were streaming down my face, and they were talking in a language I vaguely understood.

That was last week. I woke up like I did every day, but I wasn't allowed out of the house. I wasn't even allowed to look outside, according to the men in black in my living room, but I locked the door and barricaded myself inside and let the sun bathe over the room, and then the moonlight. The first two days I spent on leftover chips, Pop Rocks and cans of Pepsi in my dying mini fridge, then I was forced to confront the scene downstairs. The kitchen table was constantly littered with papers and it seemed like we were being packed to move. After my mom rushed me upstairs with some food, she confirmed it, I had to pack.

So I did. And then I found myself in a massive Victorian house in Salem, Oregon, my stuff unpacked and my mom leaving me at the door. She _left me at the damn door_ and took off with the men in black, giving me an apologetic look from the back of the hearse.

"There there. Crying's hell on your complexion, and if that woman's anything like I remember her, you've got no reason to cry. Come on inside before people wake up and start staring at you. Come on now, you're safe here."

A short man with a gray dye job came over, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and offering a box of tissues. I took one and wiped the mascara stains from my cheeks. The inside was warm in a safe way, not extremely warm like the car had been. He shut the big door after us and gestured to my things on the floor, "Let's work on getting you moved in, shall we? I'm Vlad, your father's brother."

"I didn't think my father had any decent family." The dark humor found it's way out, along with a cynical smile.

"Oh no, your biological father. And I know, I feel the same way...about them both."

He grinned, exposing fangs. I didn't feel compelled to freak out like I had at first. It was just a part of my new life, and the faster I adapted the better I'd be off.

After all, I had just become a vampire.

...

The big, black wood bed was in a room with a small window and heavy curtains and had a coffin built into the underside. It didn't surprise me, and I stopped caring when I walked into the room and hooked my canopy up to it. Upon noticing the color, Uncle Vlad left and reappeared with some pink silk sheets, setting them on the foot. He helped reassemble my room until the wee hours of the morning, hanging posters and pictures and putting out things just as I had them at home. Everything that I claimed as mine in my house was in my room, and what didn't fit in the room fit in one of the three massive closets that seemed to be their own rooms. We talked until he bid me goodnight-or rather, good morning, and left me be.

I pried off my shoes and walked into my private bathroom. The hearse smelled like death, and as far as I was concerned, I had dead people smell. There was no shower, just an old-fashioned claw-foot tub. The water was nice and warm as it flowed from a pewter spikit. Toes first, I slid in, and not even the calming heat was enough to wash away my energy. I was scared, anxious, relieved, hurt, a myriad of emotions I didn't know could strike at once. I missed my home with my mom and my friends, but there was potential here. Uncle Vlad seemed like a nice guy, so maybe I could have pets. That would stop some of the moving stress. Maybe a cat. I always wanted a cat.

A soft _tap-tap_ sounded at my door, "Hey, Draculaura? Can I come in?"

I sunk down in the bubbles, blushing, "Sure Uncle Vlad."

He shielded his eyes and put a fluffy pink towel on the towel bar, "Forgot to give you that. I'll tell you where they are later."

"Thanks."

Fueled by mutual awkwardness, he rushed out and I began to laugh, splashing my face with warm, soapy water. It felt so nice, so protected. I stepped out and dried off, shuffling to my bed and dressing in clean clothes. My fluffy Hello Kitty pants felt like a warm hug, but still, the prospect of sleep was an unhappy one.

"Looks like I've made my twenty four hours" I muttered, reading my alarm clock. I slipped on my pair of knit-boot-slippers and went downstairs to find something to eat. Technically, it might've been breakfast...if we had anything in the house.

Giving up, I walked outside and leaned on the door. The sun was still high in the sky, but the neighborhood was waking, and the tangy scent of ribs made my empty stomach growl loudly. I shut the door, and even though I'd never begged for food in my life, this seemed like a good time to do so.

There were four or five boys in the front yard, playing football at seven AM. It seemed a bit ridiculous to me, but one stopped, and then they all did. I blushed, suddenly under scrutiny by some of the hottest guys I'd ever seen, "You guys wouldn't happen to have any extra food, would you?"

Two of them looked at each other while the one that initially stopped walked toward me, pushing his shaggy brown hair back, "Yeah. You know where the grocery store is though, right? It opens at eight."

I shook my head, "I just got in last night...with my uncle Vlad?"

They looked at each other in deeper confusion while the one I was talking to put his hand out, "I'm Claude."

I almost said Draculaura, since that was what people had been calling me for the past week, but I decided to use the name I'd been using for my entire life, "Lala."

He grinned even wider, exposing a male model smile, though his teeth seemed sharp. _That would be a really sexy bite..._

"Yeah, we've got food. So...come in."

I laughed, stepping past him. He inhaled and his light brown eyes seemed lighter. That sexy smile never once left his face, and my heart was pounding in my chest. His brothers ran inside quickly, and he gently grasped my arm, "May I?"

I nodded. _Ohplease ohplease ohplease let him be a vampire!_ He sniffed slowly from my elbow up to my hair and hummed appreciatively, "Lilacs."

I blushed, nodding. Out of nowhere, I blurted, "Is everyone in this town vampires?"

His eyes widened and he began laughing, "Maybe if you stick around tonight, I'll show you my dirty little secret."

I paused in my step for a minute. He grinned even wider, "What, wanna see it now?"

_Oh my god._ I nodded slightly. He threw his head back and howled. The dogs of the neighborhood pitched in, and it suddenly clicked. I was springing on my toes, grinning like a fool, "You're a werewolf!"

He clamped his hand over my mouth and smiled, this one more relaxed, "Yeah. And I assume by those that you're a vamp?"

I must've looked as confused as I felt, because he tapped my tooth and drew blood. I gasped, my hand flying over my mouth. He put his finger in his and shrugged, "It's okay, it's just a scratch."

"I'm sorry" I blurted anyway.

"Claude! Dad said if you don't get out here he's gonna let Nino eat your share!" A girl walked around back and saw me there, raising a brow.

"Claudine, this is Lala. Lala, my sister Claudine." He tapped me on the arm, nudging me along, "Now, hurry up before you have to ask the Stines for food."


	68. Ado Dracula 2

_2_

The Wolf family was big, six kids, both parents, and Clawd (who, I'd finally learned to think-spell his name) and Clawdeen (his sister that I met) both had pets.

His mom took me shopping to the market after the filling rib and macaroni breakfast. After eating her cooking, I was about ready to sleep, but she insisted we stock up the house first. Stomach full, I couldn't have agreed more, and begged her to teach me how to cook like that.

"You need some meat on your bones" she said, joking as we got in her truck, "You're gonna float away being that light."

I shrugged. I couldn't exactly argue. I just hit a hundred pounds a few weeks back, and surely I'd lost that when I was hiding out from Dracula etcetera in my kitchen. Our trip didn't take long, but she got me all I'd need and more, and helped me unload it into the house, and then before she left, invited me back for dinner and told me to get some sleep. Maybe it was obvious, but I really did need it.

I set down my tea next to my bed and fell asleep under the fluffy black duvet almost instantly.

...

"It is the time for a new era. If the master so pleases, we could even reorder time. _Ado domini,_ in the year of our Lord."

Where was I? Why was I seeing and hearing these things? I turned to my side and saw the man that had yanked me in the car after the dance. My mother was sitting on the floor at his side, wearing white silk with gold edging like Princess Leia.

"Mom?" I whispered, trying not to draw attention to myself, "Mom."

The man seemed to hear me instead. He perked up and with steely, regal looking eyes said, "Yes, yes, on with it Alaric. If you believe it is necessary for reclaiming our kind, then do so."

The one that had been speaking must've been Alaric, because he beamed with sharp rows upon rows of fangs, bowing at the waist, "Ado Dracula, my Lord."

He lifted his face, his hair so blond it was white and his eyes so black they looked flat, and he snarled with those razor sharp teeth directly at me.

I woke up screaming, my heart pounding, struggling to be free of the black duvet. I raced into my bathroom and flicked on the light, but only pink pajamas and messy hair were the signs of a vivid nightmare. My heart was racing wildly in my chest, sprinting like a racehorse. A cold sweat had blossomed on my skin, only lightly. I hugged myself to keep from shivering.

"Draculaura" Uncle Vlad rushed in, to me and grasped me in a tight hug. I exhaled and collapsed, beginning to cry, and the words tumbled out. I told him everything, and he didn't move, speak or even breath. When I'd cried myself out, I struggled to pull away, "Uncle, I've really gotta pee..."

"Mention this to no one, understand? No one. Not your mother, not anyone else like us, do you understand?"

I nodded, as if the tone of his voice hadn't been desperate enough. The events of my dream were burning in my mind, and as my uncle left, I made my way away from the mirror.

"Oh god...one night in this place and I'm having nightmares...This is such bad juju."

...

I went back to the Wolfs' for dinner while Uncle Vlad was on the phone. This time I felt a little better and the events of my dream had left my mind while I unpacked the rest of my stuff. Clawd, Nino and Clawd's bulldog Rockseena were playing in the front yard when I got there. I smiled and waved to them as I walked up, slipping inside. The best thing about the Wolfs-they didn't pry in order to treat you like family.

"Hi" I said, giving their other daughter, Leena, a smile.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, "Mom's in the kitchen, Dad's grilling in the back yard again. Hope you like steak."

My stomach growled. I blushed. Leena smiled with such animosity behind it, "I didn't mean that kind of steak."

"Calm down Mean-a." Clawdeen said and gestured to me, "Come with me."

I followed her back up the stairs and into a room done over with DIY fashions and pretty things. She smiled, "The three younger boys share a room. Leena, Clawd and I are the only ones with rooms to ourselves."

"And your parents?"

"Basement bedroom. Mom can watch Oprah and do the laundry at the same time."

"Oh" I murmured. She sat me down and pulled open my hoodie, "Come on, if you're going to live here, you need some personal style."

I smiled, "I've had a bit of a traumatic past few days."

"Oh we all do at some point. Listen, I don't care that you're a vampire. I think you're pretty cool, and that you've got potential. Now, what's the one thing you've wanted to do that you never could?"

Besides have a pet? "Streak my hair."

"Well then, as a token of adopting you into the pack, consider this my welcome to Salem and to Monster High." She pulled out a straightener, curler, and some hair dye, "Color?"

"Pink."

"Figures."

...

"Wow" Clawd murmured as I walked outside, my black hoodie back on my shoulders, but not zipped up so it showed off the pink tee and dark jeans, as per Clawdeen's advice. My hair had been streaked, washed, straightened all over again, and tied back in a sleek ponytail.

Several of the boys whistled, but Clawd simply smiled with a bit of shyness, standing and pulling out the chair next to him for me. I blushed in return and slid in. Clawdeen did my eyes with a bit of light pink so I didn't look tired, rather "glowing" as she put it, and a bit of glitter on my eyelids and cheeks. Clawd seemed to notice rather quickly, while his parents only smiled.

I stayed over late and found myself out around a back yard bonfire with them, roasting s'mores and oddly enough, learning the history and nature of the town through the over-enthusiastic boys and several more menacing stories through Leena.

Clawd walked me home and pointed out every house and told me who lived there and a bit about them. When we got up to my house, the light was on and the house seemed all but silent. My stomach was in knots, a bunch of butterflies flapping around. _God, he's better looking than Alec..._

"Thanks for walking me home" I murmured.

He gave me a megawatt smile, "No problem." He rubbed the back of his neck and seemed to blush, "See you later?"

"Of course." My heart was pounding. He leaned in and brushed a lock of hair back from my face. For a brief moment, I felt like my heart stopped. Kissing him would've been like heaven, except he pulled away at the last moment when we both heard a noise inside.

"Jesus...this family" I murmured. I didn't mean to be rude, but I left him standing there, an open invite to follow me in. Thankfully, he took the hint and did.

"She knows, don't you see?"

Holy shit.

The same voices from my dream filled the room. The light one, Alaric, was gesturing wildly in the kitchen door while the steely eyed man sat at the table, my mother nowhere in sight, "Vlad, why must you do this to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Lies!" Alaric suddenly whipped around and grabbed my neck. I screamed. He lifted me, and on instinct, I slammed my foot into his crotch. He dropped me, and I reacted the way I learned in martial arts class. High knee to the stomach and a sucker punch to the face, his nose was broken and he was down for however brief a moment a vampire would be down, but however brief, it was enough for Clawd to yank me behind him. Apparently, werewolves don't take kindly to their friends being assaulted.

"Alaric" Steely eyes spoke, "Come back here."

"Yes master" Alaric sounded pained. The entire fact that I could hurt a vampire scared me. Clawd sniffed slightly and closed his hand around mine, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"You" steely eyes focused on me, "What is your name?"

"Lala."

He rose and walked out. Uncle Vlad walked around the door and the vampire called Alaric lingered in the kitchen. He walked closer and stood in front of us, his whole six foot six height well over me and slightly over Clawd, "Your real name, Lala."

"That is my real name."

"What did they call you as a child?"

"Lala."

His eyes narrowed, "The name that made children snicker, correct? Certainly not that."

"How did you-"

"Your name."

I felt anger building in my muscles as my fists tensed for another punch, "Draculaura."

Steely eyes whipped around and hissed at them both, "I was told this girl was just another vampire, Vlad."

"It was supposed to stay that way. For her sake."

"Her sake? And I was not to know my daughter lived? It was bad enough my precious Lydia left me, but my daughter's life continues and I was unaware?"

The way he made it sound, like it was a bad thing.

"She's nothing like you. You can see that. Look at her" Vlad said, "She'll want nothing to do with you or this."

"She'll answer for herself."

I wanted to say _hell yes I will_, but my voice was silenced by the stare Alaric was giving me. Clawd's hold around my hand tightened, and mine on his. He was the only person brave enough to separate me from two enemy vampires-even if one of those enemies was my father.

He turned to me and snarled, "Join us."

I didn't exactly know what he meant, but my hold on Clawd remained tight. I shook my head. The ghost of a breath escaped me, sounding less like a solid no and more like a whimper, but it was all Alaric needed to hear. He was behind me before I could blink, his grip like iron girders around my waist and chest, crushing as he tore into my neck. I screamed, the flow of hot, sticky blood splashing against my neck and shirt. Clawd turned and growled, but he became hazy. I heard myself whimper, and then, Alaric was off of me, clear across the room. They all stared at me in shock for a good minute before the haze closed over my eyes, and I fell into a pair of arms that felt like they had nothing to do with death.


	69. Ado Dracula 3

_3_

My eyes fluttered. I whimpered. Clawd was holding onto me, protecting me. Air hit my cheek, cold air. I shook in his arms, unable to control it anymore.

"Goddamn it, help her!" he roared, his hand over the warm, rushing blood on my neck. Pain surged up from where he touched, but my strength was fading out.

"She needs to be one of us" I heard my father say. Tears coursed down my face. I looked to Clawd in desperation, "Please...make it stop..."

"The only way to do that is to kill her, you know."

Alaric seemed almost too happy to hear that, edging on his feet. Clawd stared at me and shook his head. He tenderly caressed the wound, and the tears flowed a bit harder. My heart was pounding as hard as it ever had. Clawd's resolve seemed to strengthen as he leaned in and sealed his mouth over my neck. I gasped as he began to clean the wound with his tongue. Uncle Vlad seemed relieved. Alaric and my father seemed infuriated, but as I felt the bleeding stop, I grabbed ahold of Clawd's neck, just in time to pass out.

...

The sharp pain faded into a dull ache as I shifted, my eyes slowly opening, "Ow..."

Clawd was leaning on my bed, his arms folded under his head, "My hero."

I tried to quirk a brow at him and failed miserably. He grinned and climbed up. Suddenly under the pure muscle that was Clawd, my heart began to pound again. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You really shouldn't do that. You're gonna get all your blood in too fast."

My eyes widened. I looked over to the IV hooked up to my arm. He caressed my hair and kissed my neck, "Really though. If you hadn't pulled that...if Alaric hadn't fucked up, your dad would've kept getting away with shit. Everyone suspected it, but seeing you go down like that, they all knew."

I tried to sit up, "Nothing happened to them, did it?"

He lied seamlessly, for which I was grateful, "No."

I blushed as he leaned in to kiss the wound again. I let my eyes flutter closed and my free hand caress his shaggy brown hair. He made a near-purr sound and began to lick the wound softly. My back arched of its own will. He drew back suddenly, his eyes burning, "Damn."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"No...it's okay. I'm just not used to..." His eyes traveled from my face to my chest as he growled softly, a near purr sound, "They're nice."

I blushed even more, "Thanks."

"They're real, right?"

"They're only a B."

"They're still nice..."

"Yeah, they're real..." I squirmed slightly, trying not to make a fool of myself, "I guess I'm the other all-natural white meat." Mental slap. Real smooth, La.

He chuckled and blushed lightly himself, "So, could I...?"

I noticed the IV. He patiently waited for it to drain, and I took out the needle. He took hold of my arm and began to lap it clean, his soft, warm lips against my skin so nice...with my other hand, I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it open. When the wound was healed, he drew back and I slipped it off. My padded bra probably made them look better than they did, but he still raised a brow, "I...actually meant put my head on you...but...wow...um..." He turned pink, "Damn. You're...really hot. Sexy. I'm totally fucking myself over, aren't I?"

I blushed even more, "No. I just thought...you know...I mean, you're a guy so...?"

He wrapped my shirt back around my body and cupped my face, looking into my eyes, "Listen...I know we've really only just met...but I'm not like normal guys."

"Obviously."

"I mean beyond the not human thing. I'm not gonna take advantage of you. I like you. A lot. I think you're smart, funny, cultured, beautiful and compassionate...and if you want, I'd like to take you out sometime. Not to a football game or something stupid like that...but really take you out. Go to Portland, get some real food, go to a real movie...you know, if you want."

I smiled, and I didn't feel the need to blush anymore. I gently cupped his face like he'd done to me, so his eyes met mine, and I whispered, "Yeah. How about this weekend?"

He beamed. On my own, I leaned up and gently pressed my lips to his. He stroked my hair and wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I kissed him with no end in sight.

After all, it was just the beginning.

**MH**


	70. Children Are Cruel

**Children Are Cruel: The Almost-Suicide That Wracked Radcliffe Way**

_I felt like I had nothing. It was just that simple, and then this on top of it all, it was like the icing on the proverbial depression cake. The worst part? Four and a half months in, on a strict diet of only health food, not even indulging in the slightest for fear the obvious would be stated...I gained five pounds in a week. It was only time until someone found out. It was a mistake. I hoped...I couldn't hope for the worst. This was what I wanted, wasn't it? But despair was overwhelming, and the idea of my father's reaction...of Manu and the others..._

_I've been seeing this through damned rose colored glasses. The first time anyone asked me if I was pregnant, it sounded like a dirty word-an ugly word. Yes, I've wanted a pretty baby for so long now...but seeing someone act like I was pregnant, that was too much._

I put down Cleo's diary. We looked to each other. Blue was teary eyed, and even though Clawdeen never particularly liked Cleo, she'd showed up with Deuce. We sat in the plush waiting room of a local doctor's...for people like us. Deuce was on his feet, pacing back and forth. Blue wiped her eyes again and blew her nose. She brought the lotioned Puffs box from home.

"Can someone please dumb this down for me?" Deuce asked, stopping for a minute, his eyes tired, bloodshot and teary from behind his glasses. His lip trembled for a minute as he swallowed, his voice thicker, "This was my fault?"

"No" Clawdeen said, reaching up to take his hand from where she sat in her purple Pjs. It was two thirty when my iCoffin had started going off, and it was nearly four now. Frankie would be charging until seven, and a lot of our friends didn't know anything, but Ghoulia had called all of us when Manu told her, so we gathered here, and we waited.

"We were all to blame here" Blue murmured, "We didn't pay enough attention to Cleo and her feelings."

I hung my head. Even I could shamefully admit I was at fault. I'd been a bit too busy for everybody other than my family. I couldn't even remember the last time Blue and I had hung out just the two of us. I put my face in my hands and blinked back tears.

Blue leapt up and went over to me, wrapping her arms around me. I bummed a tissue and sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"La, please...you did nothing wrong" Clawdeen murmured, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me too. I hugged onto them both. Deuce sat down where Clawdeen had been sitting and pushed his glasses back, wiping his eyes. Clawdeen looked pained, so I rubbed her back and pushed her toward him. She rushed to his side and hugged on to him. He clung on to her and, with closed eyes, began to cry. Of course it had worn on us, it was early in the morning and most of us had hardly gotten any sleep, but on top of that Deuce had been in love with her since...seventh grade? Even if he was with Clawdeen, it was hard to forget first love. She pulled his head to her chest and wiped his eyes for him. I couldn't help but smile to myself a little sadly; Clawdeen only cared for the people closest to her, and Deuce had never been in the circle. That was how I knew she loved him.

Manu appeared, his face grim. He sat down away from all of us, but in the small room it was still near.

"How is she?" Blue asked.

He opened his tired eyes and yawned openly, "She'll live. She can't be on antidepressants until after she has the baby."

"Baby?" Deuce said, openly shocked.

"Doctor Carlisle is guessing close to five months. It's likely she didn't know until she started showing, but...we don't know. We just don't know."

I got up and went to hug him. He allowed it. Deuce pulled off his glasses, took a shaky breath and asked, "Who's the father?"

"We don't know. We won't know until later."

He nodded and buried his face in Clawdeen's shoulder once more.

...

The day Cleo got home, I walked up with home made brownies and tapped on the door, peeking in. It was reminiscent of the first time we met, although I was in her place and she in mine. "Hey Clee."

A slight smile upturned her lips, "Lala. I'm having a girl you know. Viv told me."

"Congrats" I smiled widely as I set the tin on her lap, "Let's get her acquainted with chocolate then."

"I'm trying not to show, you know."

"Well, that's a bit impossible with a baby, but..." I passed her a brownie, and she took them instantly. Her eyes were sad but warm, and I looped my arm around her, "You know, you were my first friend coming here."

"I know. You're still one of my best, La. You and Ghoulia."

I hugged her tightly. She hugged back, slight tears dripping against my shoulder, "How's Deuce?"

"He cried over you, you know. He'll never admit it, but you know there's still a part of him that loves you."

She grasped my hands and made me look at her, "Tell him not to. I had a revelation when I was laying there. I don't want him to cry for me. I don't want him to focus on me. I've seen the way she looks at him, the way he looks at her...I want them to get married. I want them to kiss and cuddle up during sappy movies. I want them to have pretty babies and get that urban fairy tale. I love Deuce still...so much...but so much that I want him to be happy without me."

Tears sprung to my eyes. I hugged her tightly and both of us burst into tears of sappy, soft-hearted sympathy. I stroked her hair as she wiped away salty tears, "Oh my poor Clee...we're gonna need some ice cream."

She nodded, "With sprinkles?"

"You know it."

**MH**


	71. Under ThePool

**Under The...Pool**

When I moved on to Radcliffe Way, it was supposed to be temporary. I was in the eighth grade, and my Aunt Coral was quite happy to have me. She told me there were a lot of great girls on the street, and I wasn't any too surprised to find out there indeed was.

We all met at a RIP, and where Clawdeen and Draculaura were sewn at the hip the first time I met them, much like Cleo and Ghoulia, there were also some other people just moving onto the street.

Mrs. Gorgon hadn't lived there since the thirties like some of them, she'd just moved with her husband and son from Greece. Deuce was our age...most of our age, anyway. Draculaura tried on his shades and liked him instantly. I liked them all, personally, and we became great friends.

Now, I really relied on my friends. With Gil in danger of leaving me permanently, I needed my ghoul's help to convince his parents to stay...or so I thought.

His smile as we lingered in the pool was sly and infectious. He played with the strap of my swimsuit playfully, "Can I have one good reason why I should stay? Beg and plead and maybe even cry?"

I cupped his jaw and kissed the corner of his lips.

He seemed to melt, his fingers entangling in my hair as he whispered, "You know I already started, right?"

I nodded and began to kiss him softly again. He held my face and turned my face upward so our lips met. It felt like dolphins had formed a heart above us. I slipped my arms around his neck.

"Lagoona?"

I looked at him. His eyes were sparkling and he looked like he might be blushing, "I love you."

I blushed too, just from his words, "I love you too, Gil."

"Really? You wouldn't mind if I stayed around?"

"Of course not."

He kissed me again. Tender and light, he pulled me closer. He held my face cupped in his hand and toyed with my hair around his fingers. We kissed until my chest felt tight and I had to break away for air. He laughed breathlessly and swam a lap around the pool and back to me, taking my hands in his, "If you ask it of me, I'll tell the world."

I wanted to see what he'd say, so I nodded. He leaned in, and I knew he'd heard it from Clawd at one point, "I love you." I still blushed and giggled, even if it was a hand-me-down line. He slipped his arms around me and whispered, "You are my world." I was melting happily, drifting into the happy, sunny sea of love like a raindrop. We shared yet another loving kiss, but this one was a bit more passionate. I blushed and pulled away. It didn't phase him. He took my hand and swam a lap around the pool with me, grinning like the world had been handed to him.

"You're so bonzer."

The way he said it sounded just right. I laughed out of pure glee, wrapping my arms around his neck, "So are you."

He blushed. I couldn't help but feel lighter than air. I felt better than I ever had, his hands gently slipping down my arms so my hands were cradled in his at our sides. Feet gently pumping to keep afloat, we gazed into each other's eyes, and then I decided it was time. I dove to the bottom of the pool with him following and sat, reaching out for him. He drifted down and gave me a slightly confused look. I climbed onto his lap and blushed. He blushed in return, "Lagoona...wait. If this is about...? You know I'd never pressure you, right? And if I did, I'm sorry-"

I silenced him with a kiss. He kissed back just the way a boy should kiss, just the way he always kissed me, and as our kiss progressed, it seemed like he did all the right things. He just knew. Our eyes met. I blushed intensely, but his finger brushed across my cheek to soothe away the inhibition. He shook his head, keeping his eyes locked with mine, "You're beautiful."

I smiled and stroked his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Light touches, gentle kisses and pure tender, loving sweetness...that was Gil. That was why I needed him to stay. Because the entire prospect of losing him after this-after becoming one with him in heart and body-we needed each other. We were two halves of the same being, and he knew it as much as me.

Aunt Coral had significantly let up on her freshwater prejudice, and so had my parents, and then-by some miracle-Gil's did too. When I told the ghouls, we had a special little party to commemorate it. But, as usual, it was just a part of beautiful life on Radcliffe way, and down under the pool, where we'd forget the world and be happy for a few more hours a night.

**MH**


	72. Iubire 1

**Iubire**

_1_

I really liked Nox Arcana. Yeah, I know, I struck people usually as the Justin what's-his-name type, but everyone seemed to forget that I was born during the reign of Rome. Oddly, back then we were called Visigoths. Then, at some point between the spreading of Christianity and the fall of the Eastern Roman empire, Transylvania was established, ruled, and subsequently given the history that turned it into the tourist trap it is today, all before the rise of the Shakespearian era.

Pretty funny what makes you think of home, isn't it?

To me, home was hidden in classical music. Not just Beethoven and the renaissance waltzes, but the Midnight Syndicate, Nox Arcana, dark classical, almost horror-movie soundtrack type music. Pretty music, that used to be the music I danced to. Romanian music especially brought me back to an era of childish freedom and dancing among night-blooming flowers while my father watched in amusement from a place on the castle's roof. I always knew he was there, yet never felt the need to behave as I did indoors. Maybe it was just the constrictions of the palace I sought to break, but it felt wonderful to be outside of it.

I guess I was just feeling homesick and that was why I put on the radio with my Transylvania CD and began to make lichiu, a cheese-filled pastry similar to that of a coffee cake, or a filled doughnut. God, I missed Romania.

"Something smells good" Nino said as he entered the kitchen, "And sounds morbid. Yikes."

"Lichiu" I held it out to him and he hesitantly took one. Possibly because I'd never before cooked for anyone outside of my family. He took the expected bite and his face lit up. He shoveled it down and looked to me, expecting another. When he swallowed, he had to wipe a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth, "Jesus. I think I've found heaven on Earth."

"Back off my wife" Clawd said, walking in with Deuce and Jackson. Jackson gave me a shy wave and smile as he sat down. Deuce just smiled, and Clawd beelined for me. I didn't have to face him to know, it was just what he did. His arms wrapped around my waist as I focused on not letting dessert dry out, his lips tenderly pressing to my neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you too" I murmured, leaning back to kiss him lovingly, "Dad and Olivia are coming over again. I thought I might as well introduce her to the old country slowly."

He nodded and reached over. I allowed him to, but when Deuce came over to do the same, I smacked his away.

"Damn La. Nice hit. You broke my hand."

"You'll spoil your dinner."

"What, and they won't?"

I gave him a look, as if to say _did you really just underestimate the metabolisms of werewolves_ and he remained quiet.

"What's the occasion, boys?"

"We wanted some of Missus Wolf's incredible cooking" Deuce said, honestly, "I was telling Jackson here she can make an army ready for battle with that food."

I smiled wryly, "She would've been useful against the Turks, that's for damn sure."

"Thank you Lala" the chef in question said as she entered, scaring Deuce nearly out of his shoes. Clawd leaned on the counter nearby, watching the food more than me. I offered one and he took it, not minding the heat and popping it in his mouth. Nino gave a tiny whimper and put his head on my shoulder. When I looked at him, he gave me the puss in boots eyes Clawd had mastered.

"If I'm immune to him, I'm immune to you."

"Damn."

"We're having a family dinner, but you boys are welcome to join."

They both smiled, but Jackson also blushed, "It's okay, if you're busy Missus Wolf..."

"Don't you worry your sweet little head about it, Jackson" she said, smiling to him. Her cinnamon colored hair was tied up. She joined me near the big stove and began to cook alongside me. As if Clawd and Nino weren't enough, the other boys flocked when they smelled the beginnings of her cooking.

Thankfully, when what I was cooking was done, Harriet agreed to watch it while I got the door. The bell rang a second time, and I wiped my hands on the loaned apron and smiled widely, Dad had always been impatient.

Olivia walked in first and hugged me tightly, treating me more like a sister than a daughter with her hugs. I hugged on even tighter, a happy laugh bursting from between my lips. Next to Clawd's mom, she was the only other woman to hug me like that. It was nice.

"I missed you Lala." She hugged me again. I couldn't help but nestle my face into her warm neck. She felt like a mother should, like the protective hug of a warm blanket in winter. I didn't doubt if I were younger, this would've been the woman that tucked me in at night and gave me a teddy bear. God did I wish this woman joy. I wished she'd have babies and be happy with my Dad. Siblings were less of an issue for me than most people, I just wanted her to have joy. When we broke apart, I smiled even wider, "Come on, let's have you meet my mother-in-law."

She smiled and followed. Her long, straight hair draped over her gray, half-sleeved minidress. She wore black tights and over-the-knee boots with studs around the top. She looked like we could be family, except for the tan she sported. Her nails were sharp looking and clear-coated. Instantly, she earned a ton of respect points.

"Olivia, this is Harriet Wolf, Mom, Olivia."

She turned, allowing Howie the moment to grab a piece of rib, and hugged Olivia, "You like to cook?"

"I'm decent" she laughed.

"I'll teach you."

I walked out with the pastries and the boys, and found my dad on the couch, actually paying attention to Leena. He nodded when needed and seemed to attentively listen to her retelling of what occurred at Arrowhead Boot Camp. He gave her a wry smile and poured her a glass of rum. My eyes opened. I cleared my throat.

"She's old enough, Lala."

I was taken aback. My father might've been laid back about a lot, but he rarely called me Lala in public. Actually...he never called me Lala in public. The Wolf family was officially a part of his inner circle. Mentally, I began to cheer. More respect points for Olivia.


	73. Iubire 2

_2_

When Clawdeen got in, she saw Deuce and Olivia talking on the couch with Jackson watching Leena do backwards push ups off the other, and just about went Tila Tequila's I Love You on him. I had to grasp her by the arm and gently pull her off into the other room.

"Who is she, why is she in my house?" she hissed.

"Olivia, my dad's girlfriend. She's just like you guys."

"I doubt it. She doesn't smell wolf."

"She is, Clee, she works with animals."

Her eyes slitted. She stormed back out and crossed her arms over her chest, staring directly at Olivia, "So, either you don't wanna admit you need some good old eighteenth century chivalry, you're cheating, or you failed to mention the animals you worked with are weres."

Olivia's eyes widened. Since none of the others had noticed, I assume she'd really worked hard to conceal it. Scents and all weren't my thing. Clawdeen waited for her answer.

"Some friends of mine tried to convince me not to come." I heard the tone. She was telling the truth, except about the friends part. She gave us a pleading glance, "I can handle it. Just don't worry him."

From the other room, I heard mixed laughter. I peeked in through the door. In the laundry room, a TV was set up with a wii, and Howie and Nino were attempting to teach my dad Rock Band to Bruno Mars's Lazy Song, which, he was oddly getting. I'd never seen him so happy before. I turned back to Olivia and nodded.

She exhaled softly and smiled, "Thank you."

...

It was Clawd's turn to put Luc and Luna to bed, so he did while I sat outside in the fading summer rays. The sun still lingered above the earth just long enough to be considered light at seven, but as the leaves began to change color, I knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. Luc and Luna were getting big. I was a junior at Monster High, and Clawd was set to graduate in months. Soon, we'd continue with our lives, and while my artistic heart wanted to push to take hold of every dream and ride it to the limit, my rarely-used left side brain was telling me to try to embrace the roll of a housewife, since it was the best I was really going to get. I didn't know that, though, the future was never concrete. If someone told me to predict the fall of Rome, I probably wouldn't have, but that happened too.

Radcliffe Way was too busy. Even normal people ducked through the ravines, so it was really no big deal when I sensed someone nearby. Hundreds of years ago, I would've unsheathed a weapon and made for the house, but it was the twenty first century. Still, when I sensed it get nearer, my eyes darted open and I sprung to my feet, glancing around. My heart was beating slightly faster. I edged back toward the house. Jesus, I was on a street full of my own kind. I had a house full of werewolves at my back. I was safe, I was sure. Then, a large figure charged forward and slammed into me. I cried out, but the cry was muffled against something hard and fur-covered. A shoulder, I realized after a moment. Claws dug into my arms as a sharp pain struck the back of my head. I whimpered, a flash of black before my eyes before I collapsed to my knees. I felt hot, wet blood coursing through my hair and down my neck.

I blacked out.

...

"Mm..." Pain registered and slowly spread from the back of my head around. I was smart enough to not open my eyes right away. I let my lids get adjusted to a bit of soft light before I slowly cracked them open bit by bit. Whatever room this was, it was illuminated by two flickering candles. I would've thought I was a prisoner of the Turks if it wasn't for the fact that I was still in my clothes and the chains were brand new-titanium reinforced iron. I was the only one in the cold little basement until a door opened and shut, too far off for me to see, and then someone rounded the corner. A slender boy, close to my age-rather, the age I appeared. He took hold of my face and examined my head, "You've prob'ly got a concussion, you know."

"Where am I and why?"

He didn't answer, "Don't go to sleep."

"I'm a vampire, genius."

He backhanded me. I growled and bared my fangs. He snarled and bared a set of his own, but there were more than two.

"What the hell are you?" I murmured, backing up.

"Were-panther."

I stared at him blankly. If there were other kinds of were, I didn't know about them until now. Neither had my father, and that meant- "God _damn."_

He grinned and yanked my pigtail almost immaturely. I stuck out my tongue. Again, I was hit. I felt the smarting of claw marks on my cheek, "Ow..."

"Now, listen. You're a pretty little princess and I hear you're in good with others like us. We're just gonna call up Daddy Drac and have him do us a little favor, huh?"

I spit in his face. Enraged, he hit me again, harder. My head snapped around and hit the concrete wall. I whimpered. With a wicked grin, he unlocked my hands and brought them in front of me, "There are two ways we can do this, you know. I can keep you decently unharmed, or, we can drop your bloody, naked body on your Daddy's doorstep. Which way do you want it to be?"

My eyes narrowed. I shoved him off with enough force to send him into the wall. Forget what vampire movies say, when a vampire has an adrenaline rush, everyone knows it. I yanked open the door and was met with the hard chest of a massive man. He gave me one rough, double handed shove and I fell, not even touching the stairs as I did so. Another hot flash of pain ripped from my lower back up to my skull. I cried out at the force of it, my eyes filling with tears that ran down my face. It hurt too much to move. The panther grasped my hair and dragged me across the floor. I yelped, grabbing ahold of his wrist and sobbing, "Stop! Please! Ah!...ow..." He dumped me into a corner. I didn't even have the strength to get up, knowing the trail of blood was my own. He grinned down at me with black eyes and bloody teeth, probably having bit his tongue. The big one shifted into a bear when he got down the stairs. "What'll it be, princess?"

An unintentional tremor ran up my spine, wracking my body with even more pain. Tears fell, mixing with my blood, "Call my father."

...

Clawd was pacing the floor. Clawdeen and Leena held a baby each, both children sensing their father's distress and wiggling, restless.

Clawrk reentered the house, dripping wet, "Rain's washed away most of the trail, but there were two of them. One stayed next to a diesel truck next to the school, the other carried her. There was blood."

Clawd snarled, balling his fists, "That doesn't help! I should be out looking for her damn it! Not hauled up here waiting out the rain!"

"And risk losing the trail halfway?"

Clawd yanked out his raincoat and snarled, pulling it on, "Fuck this Dad. You want me to wait out the rain, I'm not afraid of smelling like dog. I'd rather get halfway and lose it than be stuck here without one. Watch the kids."

He took off out into the rain. A few minutes passed before he was joined by a pair of striped rain boots. Clawdeen. The footsteps of Nino, Rocks, Howie and Don fell into a run near him, construction boots cutting through mud. He picked up the trail and followed it like a bloodhound, chasing the direct path of the diesel through the empty Salem streets and eventually, out of town. The rain began to pound, and one by one, his siblings fell behind, until desperately out of breath, Clawdeen grabbed his arm as he slowed himself, "Wait! We can't do this at once! You need to pace yourself, we need to find her!"

"Jesus Christ Clawdeen, are you dense? Can't you smell that, can't you taste it on the air?"

"Diesel, yeah-!"

"No. I smell her. I smell blood. I'll have my strength when I get there, but I need to get there. The boys'll catch up."

She grabbed his arm again as he turned, "Clawd..." Her voice was thick. He bit back the urge to lash out at his sister and tell her to shut up. "What if something happened to Lala? Something bad?"

"Stop" he murmured, "I won't let it. I'll kill 'em first."

He turned and ran, anger and fear driving him on. Clawdeen caught up quickly, and in pairs, the boys caught up again. Even with the trail, it was still a long run to Portland.


	74. Iubire 3

_3_

My father was pleading. It was the second time that night he'd called back. He wanted details and frankly, so did I, but they just weren't giving them yet. They fed me, and whatever it was had clearly been dosed. I lay at their feet in a heap of exhaustion while a small white cat with blue eyes made circles around me, rubbing on me. I longed to reach out and cuddle the tiny animal, but I was too weak to lift my own hands.

It was storming, I could hear it as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Then, pain. Intense, deep pain. I woke and gripped my stomach, whimpering. An ache built up, from my stomach to my fangs.

"Oh no" I whimpered, clamping my hand over my mouth, "No, no, no..."

The door opened. The scent of life drifted down. It was reminiscent almost two hundred years ago. Tears prickled in my eyes, but the rest of my body locked up eagerly. I shifted into a crouch without thinking about it. I took off, a wild hiss breaking free, and the panther was down. He was struggling and screaming, so much like them before...but this time, he wasn't an innocent person. He deserved this. But the bloodlust was too strong. It consumed my thoughts before I was able to think them. Body drained, I moved to the bear, and the kitten hurriedly scurried out the open door. Yes, go, so I won't have another innocent life on my conscience.

...

The white cat cut across Clawdeen's path and she scooped it up, sniffing slightly, "Draculaura's been close to it recently."

Clawd's strength felt renewed; he pushed forward and broke toward the house. The open door called to him, her scent so close he could taste it on the air. He burst in, and was thrown off the stairs onto his back. Draculaura hovered over him, her legs on either side of his waist, her fangs bloody, and her eyes the color of rubies.

Gently, he reached up and stroked her face, "Lala, calm down."

She hissed in the back of her throat and lunged with a sudden snap of her head. He hissed as her fangs roughly drove into his neck. Very gently, he rubbed his hands down her back and toyed with her hair, rain dampening the silken strands until they stuck to his fingers. She drew back, her eyes fluttering half closed, and then she lowered her mouth back to the wound to seal it with gentle licks.

"It's okay, La. It's okay. I've got you." He didn't have to see the bodies to know they were there. He soothingly petted her hair, lifting her up and carrying her back to the stairs of the slight porch on the house she'd been taken to. She looked at him, making tiny purr-like sounds as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Her eyes, the colors of rubies, shone beneath her half-lidded eyes.

He smiled slightly and kissed her soft, blood-tasting lips, "Are you okay?"

She whined softly and pulled herself closer, cementing their lips together in a needy kiss. He stroked her face as he kissed her in return, taking off his jacket and wrapping her up tight.

"Hey-!" Clawdeen called.

"Go, get the others and take them home, we're coming" Clawd called, adjusting the jacket around her slender body. Clawdeen nodded and took off, the cat still nestled in her arms. He gently guided Draculaura's face up toward his again, "La...are you alright?"

She smirked the kind of smile that wasn't entirely her, "Perfect. Just a bit hungry."

He rubbed his neck. She giggled and licked her lips, "Oh no, not hungry that way..." With sudden speed, she yanked him down on top of her and rubbed her hips against his. His eyes widened slightly. She rubbed harder, whimpering in submission, her eyes fluttering slightly as her hands clutched his hair, bringing him in for a kiss. He obliged and reached between their bodies, a low growl of desire passing his lips. She looked up at him with wicked, sparkling eyes, and his animal nature took over as hers did, clutching her to him as if there wasn't a time clock over their heads.

...

"They said they were coming" Clawdeen said, huddled into the garage of Lala's ancient Victorian house with her equally soaked brothers and the kitten. Olivia sat beside her with a thermos of homemade hot tea, holding it for her as she shivered. No one wanted to go inside despite the biting cold seeping through their wet fur, not until Clawd and Lala came up Radcliffe Way. Outside, Clawrk and Dracula waited in the rain, both sans coat and umbrella.

"There" Clawrk murmured. Dracula was off like a shot, down the drive and out into the street. Clawd had Draculaura wrapped in his coat, curled into his chest, fast asleep with her covered head pressed into his neck.

"Is she alright?" he questioned.

Clawd nodded briefly, "She's gonna be cold. I need to get her inside."

Dracula moved aside. Clawd walked up the drive and nodded to the others before slipping inside to take her to her old bedroom.

"Well that was anticlimactic" Nino said, and headed in himself.

...

"Mm" I moaned, shifting. I jolted. Pain blossomed and spread from my knees up to my stomach. I blushed furiously. Clawd's warm hands caressed my face, his arm wrapping around my waist to turn me gently toward him, "I'm sorry. We both got carried away there."

"Did I hurt you?" I found myself only able to rasp. I blushed even more. My throat was sore, and it made me wonder how sore his ears were. He chuckled and stroked my face, "We must've had quite a fun time, considering I have claw marks down my back and bite marks on my neck."

I supressed a giggle, "Sorry."

"It feels fine, especially knowing you put them there." He gently tilted my face and kissed me. I relaxed only to jolt back, whimpering. He scowled, "Are you okay?"

"Sore" I murmured, "Not from you. My back..."

When his gentle touch feathered up my shirt and over bandages he must've placed there, I yelped, tasting blood in my throat. I screwed up my eyes and tried not to cry, "Ah, shit."

"I'm sorry" he helped me lay down slightly again, keeping most of my body cushioned. I reached out to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my face softly, "I love you so much, La. I was so scared...I kept asking myself what I'd do if they hurt you...it looked like you did it for me, though."

I nodded, vaguely remembering the hunger pains that lead me to kill. The only ache came from my body, not my stomach. Pulled muscles, deep scratches and god knows what else that I couldn't remember, sending blossoming aches through my torso and legs. Even the side of my neck ached, but the fact that Clawd had bitten me was obvious. I didn't mind. I shifted slightly and lay against him, propped up. His gentle touch rested on my shoulders, careful of the rest of me.

"How's your head?"

"Fine" I murmured.

"You were still bleeding when I gave you a bath."

"A lot?"

"Your dad had to call Vik over to give you a transfusion."

"Damn" I muttered.

He gently lifted my chin and stroked my face, "Are you in pain?"

I nodded. As gently as ever, he rested me back and got up to get some asprin. When he left the room, Howleen walked in, a small smile on her face, "Hi. How're you feeling?"

"Alive" I said, smiling back. I would've laughed, but it hurt to talk. She seemed to notice and put the little white kitten down. It went up to me, nuzzled me and purred, and I gently petted its head.

"Dad's letting me keep her, since Clawdeen has Crescent and Clawd has Rockseena."

"What's her name?"

"Snowflake." The one wolf in the family that didn't try to connect their pet back to our life. I smiled even wider. Clawd returned and helped me sit up, his hold gentle so he wouldn't cause any new pain. I looked to him and smiled slightly. He leaned in and kissed my forehead as I sipped the asprin down with water. Very gently, I kissed his jaw in return, "Thank you. You're my knight in furry armor."

He cracked a wide smile, "My murderous princess. God I love you."

"I love you too."

**MH**


	75. Fright On! 1

**Fright On!**

_(Redub XD)_

_1_

Clawd had the chair reserved for husbands, boyfriends and squirming children while I tried on clothes. Alright, it was slightly unfair that our friends were kept waiting, but I just had to choose which skirt looked better with this top. I walked out in my choice number two, and he was leaning on his arm, looking bored out of his skull, "The TV's here don't even play SportsCenter."

"Focus, please?"

"Spin for me."

I blushed as I did. He perked up and smirked, "I like that one better."

"Because it's about an inch shorter?"

He tried to hold back his grin. I rolled my eyes, but I followed his judgement. Anyone who says love doesn't include a man sitting through watching the woman he loves try on clothes and model them, sit through girly movies she wants to see, and try health food for her, then they're wrong. Deuce and Clawdeen were sitting on the bench outside the theater with Ghoulia. The three of them were sharing nachos.

"About time" Clawdeen commented, then looked at Clawd and broke into a wide smirk, "She's got you whupped."

"Sticks, stones, chains and whips Deenie."

She wrinkled her nose and put up her hand. I held back a giggle. He stopped to stuff two boxes into a bag and looked to Deuce, "Hey, you could come over here and help carry your sister-in-law's bags, you know."

"Sorry bro, I didn't marry her. You knew what you were getting into when she had you hiding in her closet."

"There's a he-wolf in the closet" Cleo sang under her breath.

Blue and Frankie began to giggle. Ghoulia cracked a smile. Clawdeen rolled her eyes, and Clawd leaned in and murmured, "I'll stay there if I can watch you change again."

My cheeks burned. Deuce whistled. As we walked up to the theater, two lines had formed.

"Oh come on now" I muttered. I dealt with enough of this prejudice. With Clawd's hand in mine, I paused, assessing which people would be the least to deal with, and settled on the werewolves.

"There are enough people, we can go to a later show" Frankie suggested.

Vampires and werewolves alike sized us up. The werewolves seemed to care less, but the vampires I heard mixed mutterings from. I rolled my eyes and dragged Clawd along to the Wolf line. Shock came from the vampires. Murmurs and chuckles from the wolves.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cleo murmured to me.

I just ignored her, and when the theater opened, we walked in.

...

When Howleen and Clawdeen got back Friday after school, Clawdeen had told me about what had gone on, so I was completely prepared for Monday when the others would join the school, since I'd stayed home to take care of Luc and Luna.

Come Monday, Clawd and I were sitting on the stairs before class when an entire pack of wolves walked up to us. Clawd's arm, lazily draped around me, lifted to wave slightly, "Hey, Romulus."

"Clawd Wolf? Damn." He stared at me, "And this is?"

"My ghoul." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, taking on my name as an afterthought. The way he said it made my heart flutter. I belonged to him. I was his and his alone. Obviously, but it still felt nice to hear that he had the same possessiveness for me as I did for him. He was hellbent on catching up with his friend while he was clearly uncomfortable with my presence, probably thinking it was a major violation of wolf bro code or something, but Clawd was toying with my hair and lazily nuzzling my neck. I reclined against him, legs spread out against his, nestled into his chest. He kissed my neck softly and laughed, "Rom, quit squirming. I love her, you don't have to."

"Sorry man. I'm just...damn, a vampire?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, my arms wrapping around Clawd's. He lowered his mouth to my neck and purred against my skin, "We take turns biting necks." I blushed. He laughed. His friend seemed even more uncomfortable at that idea.

"You two haven't swapped blood or anything, have you?" His face seemed to get paler.

"Maybe once or twice a little, why?" Clawd commented.

"He's afraid I've turned you, sweetest" I murmured, nuzzling his jaw. He shrugged, "Not yet. Being seventeen forever would suck."

I laughed. He grinned and kissed my cheek, "Not that there's anything wrong with you. God, you're gorgeous."

I blushed. Obviously, it had taken Frankie a minute to figure out that the vampires had needed to be invited in, because as they walked up, a blond and a brunette narrowed their eyes, "Uh, hello? Molesting the vampires are a no-no, didn't she warn you about the newspaper?"

"Uh, hello, who are you and why are you commenting?" I shot back. Both seemed taken aback. Nobody would've guessed from the nice and quiet manner I usually handled myself in, but I hated snobs. The only snob I could deal with was Cleo, because we'd known each other so long and I knew there was depth behind the shallow pool of 'I'm-better-than-you' that she acted, but Vampires...really, people never change when they live forever, that seemed like a golden rule.

"Gory" the brunette girl commented, "And my boyfriend-"

I rolled my eyes. The look I was giving her set in. She shifted her hands to her hips, slightly defensive, "Look, honey I know you've been the only vampire here for a while, but you don't need to be pushed around by a couple of mangy dogs."

I couldn't help but laugh and nestle into Clawd's arms further, "Listen, Glory" I purposefully messed up her name, "But you didn't marry him, so you really should stay out of it."

The hall went silent. The other vampires that had been listening stopped, and so did the wolves. Romulus visibly sputtered, "She's your wife? You married a bloodsucker? The hell Clawd? What, are you gonna have half-breed babies?"

Clawd growled, pulling me closer, "We have half-breed babies, thank you. They're beautiful. A boy and a girl. Twins."

I swore the vampires looked like they were going to faint. Romulus looked shocked. He shook his head slowly, "Clawd, you've got a screw loose."

"Love and reason don't keep much company" I commented, loosely quoting Shakespeare, grabbed Clawd's arm and pulled him up the stairs to our first period with tears stinging the backs of my eyes. My slutty, snobby, holier-than-thou kind could bite me. As I reached the empty upper landing, I produced my iCoffin, and in an effort to resist tears, I put on Defying Gravity and allowed myself a few minutes to calm down, with Clawd's arms wrapped tightly around me for the same reason.


	76. Fright On! 2

_2_

Cleo was next to furious with Gory, and needless to say, so was I. By third period, I'd already labeled her public enemy number one. Maybe number two compared to Romulus, who kept up _The pack is strength-the pack is life_ and all that. It set me on edge. I was, after all, the only vampire going into Wolf territory. But I'd done this before and I'd do it again, I liked werewolves more than I liked my own kind. My kind were backstabbing traitors to everyone else, and wolves were loyal and once you earned their trust, you had it until you proved them wrong.

Naturally, Clawd and I had ducked down wolf territory with Howleen when a girl dropped her books. I left their side to help her pick them up. She gathered them and did a bit of a double take when she saw who'd helped her, but then she nodded. Other werewolves were watching warily. While most of them didn't want me there, most of those that didn't calmed when I helped her.

...

Clawd had invited me to watch him and Romulus play casketball. I sat with my knees curled to my chest, watching from the sidelines. Whenever I shifted, Romulus glanced over, and Clawd made a shot. I couldn't help but grin and shake my head.

"Rom, quit checking out my girl" Clawd said, heading over. He'd won with a painfully obvious score of ten points ahead. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, slinging his bag over his shoulder. I scooted off the bench, fixed my skirt and slipped my arm around him as his wound around me.

"You two really are the real thing, huh?" Romulus commented, watching us.

"As real as she is beautiful, and since she's as beautiful as the summer day is long, yeah, I'd say so" Clawd said. I blushed furiously. Romulus quirked a brow. "But you're being careful, right? You know...not exchanging too much blood or anything?"

"Rom-"

I pressed my hands to Clawd's chest and looked at his friend, "I wouldn't hurt Clawd, that I swear. If anything should happen to him, I would make sure that if I couldn't save him, I would join him."

Clawd nuzzled my hair. I felt his lips against my ear as he whispered to me, "You know I'd do the same for you." I nodded slightly. He physically picked me up and began walking again. I held on, smiling slightly. Romulus was stoic for a long moment, "What's your dad think of her?"

"My parents love her."

He shook his head and smiled, "Well then, welcome to the pack. Never thought I'd be saying that to a vampire."

"I'm not like the others, you know. I try not to drink blood. I'm...well, I was vegan, but I suppose you could call me vegetarian now?"

"A vampire that doesn't like blood. Now I've seen everything."

...

"This is blasphemy to our own kind" Gory commented, looking around at the other vampires, "The wolves have welcomed her. She's earned their trust. We can use this to our advantage, but she needs reform."

"and how exactly do you propose you do that?" one said back, crossing her arms, "I'm not going up against her. She's Dracula's daughter. She could destroy any and all of us."

Murmurs rose. Nobody had considered that.

"But she won't. You've heard the stories, she's like Gandhi. Peaceful and starved."

"What are you suggesting, Gory?" her boyfriend, Bram said.

"Simple. We can bring her back to what she is. Feed her. Nourish that. She'll be an even better ruler than her father. She'll be a monster."

Howleen kept her hands over her mouth, her jaw slack and no sound escaping. She continued to listen, still and silent.

"How do you wanna do that?"

"We'll invite her here. You two will hold her down while I give her blood, and someone just needs to have a set of spare clothes on hand. She'll want something less restricting when she's done, don't you think?"

Evil-sounding chuckles came from inside the room and Howleen bolted. She took off down the street at breakneck speed, feeling as if she was being watched. She ran faster, pulling her hood up, her eyes darting back and forth. As soon as she got into the house, she let out a scream, "DRACULAURA!"

The bats that gathered around the house dispersed.

...

I held Howleen around her shaking shoulders and rub-warmed her hands, "What happened honey?"

"They're planning on making you a monster. The vampires. They want to feed you blood and make you hate us."

I didn't need to smell fear to feel it radiating off of her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and shook my head, "No, calm down, it's okay. I would never do that. You know that." She shook like a leaf in my hold. Clawrk came over, and i sandwiched her in between us. She clung back, warming up and calming down. I stroked her hair and whispered comforting reassurances until her dad took over. I met Clawd at the top of the stairs and looked at him, "Romulus and the others like me, right?"

He nodded. His brow was furrowed with distrust. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I kissed his jaw softly, "They can hang around, and I'll stay in werewolf territory. If that's what it takes, that's what we'll do."

"Can't we just tell your dad-?"

"If you want them dead, sure, but I'd rather keep the headless headmistress off my case, thank you." I went to our bed and climbed in, "Come cuddle."

He did, his arms wrapping around me with the tightness of a child with a bear. His face nuzzled my neck and my cheek. I smiled, stroking his hair.

"I love you, Clawd."

"I love you too Lala. I need you."

I blushed, about to speak when our gazes locked. He grasped my face and turned me to face him, "I love you so much. Nothing is ever going to change that."

I nodded. The intensity in his eyes was mixed with a lot else. Distrust. Hurt. Fear. I kissed his lips softly, "You know how much I love you, Clawd. I have faith in you."

We kissed again, his arms so tight they began to hurt, but I knew why. He was scared that what Howleen said was a possibility. It had never occurred to him. It was impossible to me, because I knew nothing would ever take me away from him. Not blood, not death, nothing. I knotted my fingers in his shirt and arched up into him, a tiny sigh escaping my lips against his. He nipped and nibbled on my lower lip. I offered my neck, and he moved to kiss and nuzzle. My kiss-bruised lips actually stung. I closed my eyes.

...

"The pack really is life" I commented to Romulus as Clawdeen and Howleen dragged Clawd along to guard the bathroom.

He laughed, "Usually. You know, I kinda like you, Draculaura."

I smiled, "Thank you." I glanced over. Clawd pushed them both off and sat outside the door, muttering to himself. I beamed.

"It's still hard to comprehend how much you love him."

"You're over-thinking it, then. I just do. There's nothing about it. He's...he's perfect. He's everything I wanted and more."

"You wouldn't betray him?"

"Of course not."

"Cause I heard about the little plan...a lot of us are pissed over it. You know, all you gotta do is say the word...?"

I laughed, "I want unity and peace, not war."

He shrugged, "Offer's open, and that means about anybody. You're one of us, Lala. There's no Dracula in you to me."

I didn't know whether to be offended or flattered, but instead I looked at my text from Frankie. Call her. I wandered away from the Wolf territory just in case it was an emergency she didn't want broadcast.

The bell rang, but I was taking my time. I could afford to be late once. I was just about to hit call when a shadow appeared over my shoulder.


	77. Fright On! 3

_3_

Why was it always me? That was all I could ask myself as an ache throbbed through my skull. I reached out, feeling around, and touched a small, furry arm. I opened my eyes, "Howleen?"

"Mmm" she moaned, slowly rolling toward me. She held her head. I scrambled to my knees and cradled her head, seeing a bit of blood trickling from her temple, "Howleen? What happened?"

"Dunno..." she moaned, "Head hurts."

"Keep your eyes closed. Let them adjust."

She did as she was told and gently grasped my wrist, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." I felt intact. The initial headache was gone. I glanced around and cupped my hands over her ears as I called out, "Bram? Gory? Anybody? Hello?"

More panic set in. If Bram and Gory hadn't done this, who did? I couldn't think of anyone. The vampires were even at the bottom of my list-they were loyal to their kind. Howleen they might've been tempted to knock out and toss in a cage, but not me...even if they did want me to drink blood forcibly and dress like them.

Howleen opened her eyes slowly and sat up, "Ow..."

"HELLO!" I screamed. My voice echoed.

"Where are we?"

"In the catacombs" I murmured. I got down on my knees and started to reach out across the stone floor, searching for the crack that marked where I thought we were.

"Draculaura!"

I drew my hand back just as a hunting knife was jammed downward to where it had been. I scuttled toward Howleen, pressing my back against the stone wall. A very large, blond man wearing safari clothing stood looking at us, "Well, I'd hoped to put the other prying two in with you, but I suppose they'll have to be separate."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I snapped, holding Howleen tightly to my side in defense. He didn't answer, just began pushing the cage along the floor. Howleen clung to the bars and me and spoke with volume, "You know, that's not very villainous, taking us captive and not even telling us your evil plan."

He stopped and glared at her, "Shut up, wolf girl."

"Who are you?"

He pushed the cage into another section and a brittle bar snapped behind me. I clutched Howleen and both of us tumbled out. He seemed shocked and went inside his jacket for a weapon. I shoved Howleen toward the door, "GO!"

We both took off, clinging to each other's arms, racing down the halls. The stairs suddenly came into view, and we burst free, and collided directly with a statue that hadn't been there earlier, almost all of Monster High present.

Clawd and Romulus rushed toward us. Abbey and Frankie were coming down the stairs. The blond guy stepped out and Howleen let out her most powerful scream, pointing and hugging on to Romulus.

Bram and Gory stepped forward, getting in front of us. Vampires and werewolves alike stepped up, ready for a fight.

"That guy threw us in a cage" Howleen said.

They growled in unison.

"He trapped Headmistress Bloodgood in stone" Frankie yelled. That elicited even more snarls and even a few roars. I clung to Clawd. He hid my face in his shirt and murmured, "Don't watch."

I didn't.

...

The next day while I was sitting at the table with my friends, Bram and Gory walked up.

"Look, Draculaura...everyone...we've come to apologize..."

"Don't worry about it" I waved it off, "You didn't do anything, so it's not like I care."

"But still, we were horrible to you. We should've been less judgmental" Gory said.

We glanced to each other. Hesitantly, Frankie and Blue scooted down to make room, and the two vampires sat with us.

"Not scared of eating with disease carrying werewolves?" Howleen jabbed.

Gory looked at her with an appalled glance and I couldn't help but reach around and gently hug Howleen, "Germs accepted."

**MH**


	78. Nine Weeks 1

**Nine Weeks**

_1641; Vienna, Austria_-

_1_

The soft, lively melody of Draculaura's fingers across the piano keys was nearly in time with her father's pacing. He glanced to her and paused a moment, taking a calming breath.

"Daddy, calm down" she said. Though the girl before him only looked like a teenager, she was wise beyond her years. He worried for the day that she would learn the rest of the things he needed to teach her, things most fledglings would've been taught by their first decade of un-life. He sat beside her and sighed. She shut the piano and leaned her slender arms on the case. He brushed back a stray strand of her silky raven hair with obvious concern. With a sigh that befitted someone twice her appearing age, she climbed onto his knee and folded her arms on his shoulder, staring at him, "What's the problem?"

He couldn't help but crack a smile, "You're still as tiny as a babe. If you'd eat right, you wouldn't stunt your growth."

"I'm a woman, Daddy, I am short."

The matter-of-fact way she said it made him smile. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "How about some music to lighten things up?"

With a roll of her eyes, she got up to get her violin, bored with the piano. He turned to face her and smiled as she raised the pre-tuned instrument with practiced grace, and as she played, she danced around in a small circle. He smiled, a quiet chuckle breaking free.

Playtime was not something the elder Dracula had the patience for indulging in, but the sight of his daughter so happy brought him the kind of joy nothing else ever had. He rose and lifted her onto his feet. She squeaked, dropping the bow, "Daddy!"

"My apologies, darling." He set the polished instrument on top of the piano and took hold of her hands, her feet balanced on his.

"It really comforts you to think of me like a child, doesn't it?" she said quietly. He let her down to spin around.

"You are a child to me" he said.

"I've seen a millennia come and go, father, it's time-"

"It's time we stopped these silly talks." He looked down at her and stopped moving, suddenly every bit the ruler he was over the entire vampire world and a good part of the human one.

She gritted her teeth and looked at him, her ruby lips twisted in a frown, her deep, violet reflecting pink eyes full of fire, "I want to be treated like an adult. Your brides are half my age and younger, and they get more privilege than I do."

"What do you want, Draculaura? You have everything they have and more. I buy you the clothes you like and the things you want, you ask me for a playmate and I let you outside with those grubby human children, I even let you have human tutors because you insist on knowing more! All I do is give to you, and you have no respect for it!"

"You have no respect for me! I want freedom to make my own decisions, I want to leave!"

The shouting match was getting them nowhere and he knew it. She was as stubborn and strong-willed as he was. Her high-cheekboned, snowy face had the same expressions as his and more. He sighed and gestured, "There's the door. Come back when you're ready."

As soon as the option presented itself to her, her shoulders slumped, "Really? That's all it would take? I can leave at will?"

"Have I ever required a chaperone? Have I ever told you that you couldn't?"

She shook her head slowly as a pink blush crept across her snowy cheeks, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He scoffed and chuckled, tilting her face upward. He kissed both of her cherubic cheeks and shook his head, "Don't be. I'm never angry at you, Draculaura."

"Am I still the only girl you've ever loved?"

"The only, always and forever, my darling."

She smiled and returned to her violin. With a soft exhale, he left the room.

...

Verona stroked the brush through her hair, her reflective ruby eyes taking in the room around her. Allera, sprawled out across the wives' bed in little more than a brassier and skirt, was actually reading while Marishka paced the raised floor.

"I don't understand" she said, shaking her tawny curls, "He still pays us no attention."

"He's a busy man, Marishka" Allera commented as she turned the page, "He rules portion of the world. He practically rules the world."

"It's his damned daughter-"

"Why does everything tie back to her?" Verona asked, "All you do is live up to your name. Come, calm, sit with us. I'll braid your hair."

"What are we, children? Do we have time for gossip? Time for prettyness and books?"

"Well, supposing he finishes his work and comes to us early, I know I'd rather be caught in the bath."

"Naughty girl."

Allera smiled with her sharp fangs, "Besides, even if the girl is a pain in my side, she doesn't keep us from our time with her father. And who knows which of us will be next."

"Next?" Marishka sat, interested. Both looked to each other and smirked. Allera turned toward Marishka and purposfully drew out the words, "With child."

"I'll do nothing of the sort!" Marishka bolted up, "I love the man, but no child will come from our lovemaking! No fruits shall be born of my bosom!"

"More like a crab apple" Allera said, receiving the silver back of Marishka's brush to the flank as she ducked, laughing. Verona smiled and shook her head, "There is nothing wrong with children, or with his daughter."

"Just because you want them doesn't mean we do."

"Why he keeps you both around is beyond me."

"Lysandria was a fool."

"Is a fool. She's not dead."

"Yes, but she's gone. You know she didn't want the child, why didn't she just impale it upon conception?"

"She thought it was human."

Verona let out a quiet hiss, silencing their words for a moment, "Stop this. Now."

"You know why he loves her?" Allera pressed, "Because she reminds him of Lydia."

She ground her teeth together and growled between them, "Lydia was a Romanian, born two hundred years ago. Draculaura is much older than she."

"Yes, but you saw the resemblance? They could've been sisters."

"Her older sister, obviously. The bitch put me out of his bed for a week."

"Is that all you two care about? Perchance Lysandria got her will, is that all that strikes you be that she became our husband's lover in her last days as a free maiden? It's customary of all the girls here, you know that."

"Another thing that gets under my skin."

"Oh everything gets under your skin!"

"Ladies, let's not fight" Dracula cooed to them as he entered the room, tossing his caravat to the side, then unbuttoning his vest. Marishka and Allera both converged on him, slipping under his arms and giving him innocent kisses, "My love, you've arrived early tonight."

He shrugged out of both of their grasps and offered his hand to Verona, "Come with me."

She nodded and rose, to the disdain of the other two women, and she gracefully knelt to pick up his caravat as the exited.

...

Once Marishka had checked to make sure their coast was clear, Allera threw open the door and charged in. Draculaura bolted from the seat and rushed to the other side of the table. Marishka cut her off, and both women shoved her into the wall, scratching and pulling her hair. She whimpered and screamed as Allera grabbed firm hold of a lock and pulled. Small tears outlined the curves of her heart-shaped face as they threw her about like a rag doll. She shielded her face, tumbling into the underside of the table, crawling back. Allera followed, crawling, while Marishka darted around to cut her off. She sprang out midway and caused them to collide, running down the hall with bloodied fingertips pressed to her head.

"Draculaura?" the tender female voice said.

Her eyes filled with even more tears as she raced to the elegant dark-haired woman and flung herself against her side, sobbing in terror, "M-Mother..."


	79. Nine Weeks 2

_2_

Dracula appeared at the top of the stairs, his shirt open and healing claw marks across his chest. At the sight, Draculaura forgot her problems and scurried up the stairs, gingerly touching a particularly violent looking one close to his neck. He winced and slipped his arm around her, "It's alright."

"Did they try to hurt you-?"

"I can handle them" he murmured and kissed her forehead. He released her and took a few more steps toward the vampiress he considered an equal, ""Lisandria."

Draculaura slunk back. Though her mother's voice was tender and melodic, she was also every bit the vampire Draculaura wasn't. Cunning, ruthless and downright evil, Lisandria was nothing if not worse than Dracula's two spoiled, demanding brides put together.

"Shall I still call you Master Dracula, or am I allowed to speak of you by your name."

"I'd prefer not."

"I'd prefer not to be here, yet I am, Vladimir."

He sighed and descended the rest of the stairs, taking the brunette in his arms and nudging her chin up, going in for a kiss, "Oh how I've missed you."

She slipped out of his grip, "Sure you have. Enough to take three other brides. It already looks as if you're losing your control on them as you did on me."

She walked past her daughter as if she wasn't there. Draculaura looked to the floor, biting her lip to bite back tears, and scurried after her mother, "Mother, I've missed you too-"

She went rigid and stopped, giving her a black-gazed stare. Draculaura backed away and went silent. Lisandria carried on, not once looking back. The gentle caress of her father's fingers through her hair broke the stabbing pain in Draculaura's heart long enough to hold back tears. He gathered her into a tight hug, murmuring to her, "Go take a bath darling. Meet us downstairs for dinner afterward. Take your time."

She nodded, clinging to his shirt for a moment, "I love you, Daddy."

"And I you, my dearest. You know that." He placed a soft kiss to the stinging wound where her hair had been pulled and went off after Lisandria.

...

Lisandria's gaze was locked on her daughter, eating raw meat and vegetables instead of drinking blood. When she tipped her glass toward the girl, she looked as if she'd be ill, and finally, she spoke up, "Are you encouraging this stupidity, Vladimir? Force feed her if need be, but goddamn it, she is nothing but a vampire."

"Don't go there" he said. He reached out. Gently, with practice, Draculaura put her hand in her father's. He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand and murmured to his former wife, "Are you sure you wouldn't consider coming home?"

"And be owned by you and the memories of your dead lover? Not while I live."

"Technically, we are dead."

"Technically, you are still a fool. You still write to me, telling me of the life..." she scoffed, her glare focused on their daughter, "Life in a dead girl. I've seen it all. A vampire that won't eat, that keeps daylight hours...she's twelve hundred and still a virgin!"

"Is it my fault I want her to be happy?" Vladimir thundered, withdrawing his hand from his daughter's as he glared, "Why did you come, if not to cause trouble?"

"Because, I wanted to dump your worthless brother off upon you! He's just like her! The only difference is that he doesn't drink blood at all!"

Draculaura perked up at that. Her mother's eyes focused on her, "Don't even think of it you foolish child!"

"Stop speaking to my daughter that way."

"Your daughter..."

"Yes, Lisandria, my daughter, our daughter! Her life depended upon you, once, she was born from you and I. Tell me that those years you spent with her aren't held fondly in your mind?"

"No, they are not. Because she was the end of my marriage, the end of my happiness. She should've been human, or at least damphir. Normal."

With her head lowered, tears silently streaked over Draculaura's cheeks.

"She's beautiful. She's strong. She's happy when she's left to be happy. You care nothing for that?"

"I care nothing for either of you! You jest if you say not! I only came to deliver your brother, who apparently lost his way with my help! How much of a disgrace to you is he, and how much are you to him?"

"Enough."

"You share a name but not a life. Those women, they're nothing to you. That stupid little brat is the only thing you care about!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Her shoulders began to shake. She took off running from the room, dashing up the steps with sobs falling from her lips. She threw open the door to her father's bedroom and climbed in the large, wide coffin. Arms encased her nearly instantly and gentle fingers stroked her hair, "What's gone on, precious treasure?"

Draculaura sobbed into the exposed throat of her father's wife, the warm embrace giving her the most comfort a woman had ever shown her, "M-Mother's home..."

"Ah. Poor dear. Come, rest here with me, rest your eyes." Verona's arms wrapped completely around her, her fingers gently stroking the silky strands of her adopted daughter's hair.

When Draculaura fell asleep in the blankets that smelled of her father and Verona, the elder vampiress tucked her in tightly and slipped her silky robe over her thin nightclothes, descending the stairs.

"I hate thee."

"Now you speak as if you're in society."

"Regardless, with each breath you take my hate grows."

"With every breath you take so does my love."

"You love me like a rock loves moss."

"If only to be covered by your warmth."

"You're a charming ass, but one all the same."

"Can you just accept the fact that I want you back home with me? Would it be so difficult?"

Silence. "What about the others?"

"Verona stays. Marishka and Allera I can deal with."

"And our daughter?"

"Will be as she is."

"Then no. I cannot sit here and watch the child I bore waste herself."

"What would you rather? Would you rather she kill herself in repulsion?"

"Anything is better than a weak child, even a dead one."

A loud crack. He'd slapped her. He never struck a woman, so clearly Lisandria had struck a nerve.

"Your beloved Lydia, wasn't that her name?" Lisandria pressed, "She tried to bear you a child. That was why you loved her. She was human, and you made love to her until dawn became dusk. And she was pregnant, but she and the child died, didn't they? That was why you're so desperate for this one. You act as if I can't provide a better heir."

He finally struck her again. Verona's eyes were burning. She shook her head, continuing to listen.

"My daughter is perfect. My daughter, Lisandria. When you tried to kill her I could've killed you. I should've."

"No. You made that burn into a heart, so the ingrate wouldn't be scarred."

"It's not her fault she wasn't born the way you wanted."

"It's not my fault she was born at all."

"Go."

"No."

"Go, Vlad will find his own way, you no longer hold my interest."

"You fool, you don't feel love. Can't you see that? I loved you once. I worshipped you once. But all you feel is obsession for that girl. You want her to remain your child forever. What of when she finds the one she wants? And she bears him children, and she lives her own life, what of you then?"

"Leave. Now. While I still allow you."

She watched as the vampiress left into the night before walking down the remaining steps and into the dining hall. Sitting in his throne-like chair at the long table, a glass of bloodwine next to him, he had his hand over his eyes. He wiped them with a small sigh, looking to her, "Verona..."

She went to his side and climbed into his lap, cupping his face and kissing his lips tenderly, "Hush now, love. Ignore them. Our daughter is sleeping in our bed, content as a lamb."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and exhaled, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Verona."

A saddened smile quirked her lips, "Nor do I. I love you, Vladimir."

He smiled, about to whisper back, when a loud knock interrupted. She climbed off of him and followed him to the door. It had begun to rain, and a short, dark-haired man struggled with a looping hood as he walked in, "You had to live in the part of the country with the worst weather!"

"Vlad" he chuckled, plucking the cord. The shorter man huffed a breath onto a pair of spectacles and blinked, "Show off."

With an uninterested wave, Verona ascended the stairs and returned to the room, watching over her daughter in bed.


	80. Nine Weeks 3

_3_

Draculaura and Vlad hung on each other through that first day, keeping daylight hours in the semi-sunny library and talking over all manners of things. Travel, food, their bloodless diets, absolutely every aspect of life was discussed in the twelve hours of early spring sun. The snow had yet to melt, but when the sun disappeared beyond the mountains enough to be bearable, they stepped outside.

The fountain, covered in ice, and the paths, outlined with knee-high piles and drifting snow, made the courtyard a wintry wonderland. Vlad walked around, smiling and commenting on things here and there. With a companion more like her, Draculaura hung on his every word, keeping his pace. In the growing moonlit glow, their conversation turned serious.

"You've never met another vampire?"

She shook her head, "Just my father, mother and his wives."

He sighed and reached out to her, "Your father means well, and I'm sure he wants to shield you from the family...lord knows what our parents would say to you, but that's just cruel. No friends, no boys, no wonder you're emotionally stunted child."

She looked offended, "I am not emotionally stunted."

"Those weren't the right words. You're...too...no, that's too harsh." He stopped and grasped her face, giving her a serious gaze, "The world you see here is a pretty place. Nice and safe and cushy. Daddy will always come to your rescue, Daddy will buy you what you want, and hell, I'm sure if you pressed enough your Daddy would track down the perfect little boy toy for you, just to keep you shielded from reality. Boys are crude, rude and rather mean" he couldn't help but smirk, "I would know, I was one once. The world is a place where people get sick, starve, and die. They die often. They're also born often."

He started to walk again, but she didn't, "I want a baby."

He paused, "Well then, that's new."

"I mean it. I want a baby. You said I don't know about the world, why can't I go out and learn?"

"Because...it's really not that easy."

She stamped her foot. He turned slowly back toward her. "I want to know. I want to go out there. What's so dangerous that I can't go out there?"

A loud _bang_ sounded from the heavy gates. She turned, her eyes wide. Vlad grabbed ahold of her arm and dragged her back toward the castle, "That."

She waited, watching, hesitant to run. Another two bangs sounded before the barracades cracked open, and no fewer than twelve vampires stood at the gate. They didn't pay any mind to her as she ran inside beside her uncle, just the door once it had closed.

"Daddy!" she screamed as they shut and reinforced the door upon entering.

Verona and Dracula quickly raced around the corner. Vlad was off in their native Latin, telling his brother all he knew, all they saw, while Verona gathered her close and lead her upstairs. In her soft red cloak, she huddled into her step-mother's side.

"Shh, it's alright darling. You're safe now."

The banging on the door turned into cracking. Punching. Sounds of destruction. Tears sprang to the young girl's eyes.

A dark figure passed ahead of them. She turned, another at their back.

"Draculaura...don't move."

Too scared to nod, she obeyed, her back to the cold window. Moonshine glimmered in, staining the floors white and blue through the glass. Growls sounded around her. Her mother's hand pressed to her, and she felt a gentle shove. The window burst open, unlocked, and she shrieked as she tumbled out, clutching hold of a gargoyle a few feet down. Her breaths caught in misty gasps in front of her face, slowly drifting out to the navy colored, star-dotted heavens. She clutched the icy stone and whimpered, clawing the stone wall for a facet to clutch, finding it smooth with ice, "Verona! Mother, help me!"

Something swooped down, too big to be a bat. She screamed and let go. The stone courtyard came up quickly, a few inches of snow only slightly cushioning the fall. A sharp crack, a harsh gasp, and the spread of coldness up her leg. She sat up, clasping her hand over the deep, jagged cut that accompanied the broken bone. She didn't move, just slinking into the crevice with a bit of burgundy snow in her trail.

"Ah...ow..." she panted softly, breathing on her hands. They were so cold, the blue veins stood out against the snow-matching color. Usually, a healthy pinkness flushed her cheeks, but her face stung with cold.

She clung to herself to keep warm, and realized what her uncle said was true. The world outside the castle was not a nice place, but he hadn't seen that the world within the castle was equally bad.

...

The jolt of warmth made her start awake, hissing as the cut was submerged in clean water, "Ah!"

"Shh" Vlad coaxed, wiping the cut with a warm washcloth, "How do you feel?"

"Fine...where's Daddy?"

"Downstairs, discussing matters with our family."

"Our family laid siege to our home?"

"They have their ways, we have ours. Just do yourself a favor...you do speak Latin, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Pretend you only speak Romanian."

...

The throne room was actually being used for a change. The "throne" wasn't a grand display, simply a large, dark wooden chair with padding, but the message was clear. In the room, Dracula was the king and the only king. When Vlad and Draculaura entered, the brides scowled but contained their discontent, sitting on the floor around the chair. Most of the twelve were older looking vampires, two seemed to be the eldest, with long white hair and faded red eyes. One other male looked to be her father's age, and the rest were young, just older than how she looked. Two had the same travel looking material on. In their family, there were only a few others she hadn't met, apparently, as the other armor wearing vampires gave her a once over and chuckled amongst themselves, not only sizing up but appraising her.

Vlad growled back, pushing his niece on his other side and bringing her up next to her father.

"Well, quite the deception. Can't say I didn't expect that from you."

"Shut up."

Draculaura's brow quirked at her second uncle. Lean and pale, he resembled her father more than her uncle, and their father more than their mother, though both seemed...heavier than them. Her slender arms wrapped around herself as she sat on the arm rest of the throne.

All eyes were on them. Vlad cleared his throat, "Well...let's get to the explanations, huh?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Eyes narrowed, their father scrutinized them, and then his gaze softened toward the young girl.

...

_A year previous_

"Mother, father, Lucius, Katherine..."

Draculaura remained in her room, fast asleep under the blankets. She had a biology test in the morning and couldn't afford to lose any sleep, since biology was her first period and in the quiet, she was likely to fall asleep. Still, her cousins crept into the room and grinned. Lucius, the youngest of her second uncle's children, was seven. He took out the garden snake he'd found in the yard and put it in the cracked coffin. Katherine, who was eleven, giggled as she rested a spider on the rim and watched it disappear inside. They both ran to the room they were sharing with their father.

Count Fabulous came streaking out of the coffin, his chirps more like shrieks, and quickly they were joined by Draculaura's loud screams as she pushed up the lid of the coffin, threw off her blanket and leapt out, screaming and batting her pajamas wildly. With sudden batty bravery, Count Fabulous swooped down and ate the spider, but didn't dare eat the snake. He settled on the day bed and watched as she went tearing out of the room, her voice up an octave, "KAT! LUCI! YOU TERRORS!"

Their father, Dorian, raced up the stairs to find the snake, "Oh dear...my apologies Draculaura!"

Count Fabulous rolled his eyes and fluttered down to his owner. Curled on the couch, she was glaring at the two present little monsters, who both began screaming when they saw the pink-clad bat. Fabu made the bat equivilent of a snort, landing on her knees, receiving gentle strokes.

Draculaura's grandmother kissed her head, "Thank you for letting us stay with you dear. Your father was kind enough to oversee the renovation on the house temporarily."

"By house, you mean castle, grandma." Her lips upturned slightly.

"Yes, castle...whatever they call it nowadays."

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Vlad asked, returning with refreshments.

"Bed? The night has only begun!" Dorian said.

"I have a biology test" she stood gracefully, holding her bat. The two young vampires looked to the floor and in a spur of vengeance, she charged them and hissed. The scuttled back, whimpering. With regal grace and Count Fabulous pressed to her chest, she climbed the stairs and the lock could be heard flipping on her door.

"Still the twin terrors?"

"Still a designer?"

"Ouch."

"You started it."

...

"Can I just come over and stay there until the twin terrors go home?" Lala asked Clawdeen as they walked down Radcliffe Way side-by-side, Fabu's tiny wing tip peeking out from her backpack's side pocket.

"Don't you need clothes? Makeup?"

"I would wear burlap for a week if it would get me out of that house."

"What if it's more than a week?"

Lala looked pleadingly to her best friend, "Please don't talk like that. I can't handle more than a week with them."

"What's so bad about them?"

No sooner had Lala opened the door than Clawdeen knew. They were chasing each other in a wide circle, up and down the stairs, around the hall, and around the couch. With the force that was werewolf, Clawdeen stepped forward and yanked them both off their feet, growling, "Excuse you! I don't think this is your house to be running through!"

Both paled. Katherine began to struggle, screaming, "WEREWOLF! DADDY HELP! HELP!"

She tossed them both effortlessly on the couch, "Now watch whose bed you're putting snakes and spiders in, cause I'll get my brothers and we'll handle yours!" She lunged toward them, and both shrunk back, whimpering in terror.

"What the hell-?" Dorian asked, darting in and scooping the children off the couch.

Draculaura shook her head, not bothering to grace her family with an answer, and hooked her arm through Clawdeen's, "Thank you. I owe you some clothes now."

Clawdeen couldn't help but grin, "I get picks. No veto privileges this time."

"Deal."

**MH**

_Bonus: __**A History of Fabulousness**_

Before he was Count Fabulous, Fabu was just an ordinary vampire bat. Taken from his native lands to a Portland zoo, he escaped his caging at first chance and fluttered his way to freedom, and coincidentally, to the vampire that needed him the most.

It was particularly cold, but that didn't stop Draculaura from airing out the room a bit. She loved the heat, but sometimes the way her uncle set it was stifling. As she took her bath, Fabu happened to flutter in, dropping down on top of her coffin bed and reveling in the warmth of the house he wandered into. She screamed, a rather big insect crawling up the wall. Fabu heard the noise and fluttered in, noticed the insect and quickly devoured it, making his way over to the source of the noise.

With healthy, pink-toned skin, pink-streaked black hair and purple-tinted pink eyes, she looked as human as a vampire could. Gingerly, she dried off her hands and scooped the disheveled looking bat off the side of the bathtub, lowering him into the water and giving him a gentle scrubbing. He nibbled on her finger in return, gently, a sign of affection. She smiled and rubbed his head, "Sweet little one, aren't you?"

He chittered joyfully, enjoying the affection.

"Mind if I keep you? You'd be my first pet."

He focused on her, too relaxed to care.

"Can I call you Count Fabulous?"

If he'd been able to talk, he would've told her as long as she kept rubbing his wings, she could call him Tiffany for all he cared.

She took a hand towel and wrapped it around him while she got out, getting her towel. She dried off and dried him, fluffing up his fur unintentionally, but enjoying the touch, he didn't mind.

At first, he did mind the clothes. They were restricting and vibrant, just the thing he didn't need, but in time, he learned to blend in to the pink and black walls and lunge at unsuspecting insects, not only getting his fill, but keeping his owner happy. And he even had a special perch inside her coffin.

She climbed in and allowed the tiny bat to sleep nuzzled into her shoulder, giggling and kissing his head softly, resting him back in place, "Goodnight Fabu."

He chittered, _life is good._


	81. It Makes Me Happy

**It Makes Me Happy (I Wanna Hold Your Hand)**

_Quick A/N- Well, for the past few days an idea's been pestering me like a little fly, so here it comes. This is probably opening the gateway to a whole bunch of other Dracula/Olivia fics, but for now, this is just the one I *needed* to write, if for no other reason than to just start that little story off on its own. Enjoy._

I don't love him because he buys me fancy gifts, or takes me to expensive places that I wouldn't be able to look at without regretting my line of work just a little, I don't love him because he insists on keeping pace with me. I love him because he's honest with me. He's never been in love before, not really. The thought of really being in love scared him at first. It scared me too, honestly. Even though countless girls had been in love with him, apparently they'd all ended up dead. As Wolverine as it sounded, four out of five were by him. As Dexter as that sounded, it was so he could be with me.

Creeped out yet? Actually, no. I wasn't in the slightest. It felt like high time someone did something romantic for me. Went to great lengths for me. After all, my entire life had been moderation, moderation, and moderation. The only thing that didn't come in moderation was my feelings. I was the only not-moderate thing in my life.

I'd always lived in Portland. Portland had moderate weather. Moderate clouds, moderate rain, moderate snow. When significant things happened, you shoveled them, put on rainboots, or simply stayed indoors. I was a vet tech, so I saw most everything. I knew what to expect and what to do, especially in emergencies. I kept firm control over myself and the beast brewing under the surface. I always had, and I thought I always would. I was the good kid that got decent grades, went to a decent school and had a decent life until I was a teenager. When I was a teenager...I met a guy. And he was a sweet guy. I was infatuated with him. My dad died when I was younger, so when my mother remarried, he was another werewolf, and there was a little more financial stability. I was an only child by accident; my mom just never got pregnant again. It was okay with her after that. Anyway, the guy I met wasn't a werewolf. He was just a regular guy, just sweet, just a football player. He was the whole reason I made the dance team. We went to prom together. We got drunk together. The details were blurry after that, but somewhere between midnight and noon, whether it was regular old drunken losing-of-virginity sex or rape I'd never know, but I ended up with a hangover that lasted a few months. He left when he found out I was pregnant, and I couldn't blame him. I graduated with a real belly, and not very many people were happy about it.

After my graduation party, I was six months pregnant. From what I knew, it was a girl. I went into labor. I didn't know why, but when we got to the hospital, they had to tell me that I was delivering so early because I miscarried and nobody had known. It...it was the worst pain I ever knew. That was when I devoted myself to loving those who hadn't been loved properly. I specialized in animals, but I worked with the elderly in nursing homes frequently, and the women and children in homeless shelters. But hardly ever men, not if I could help it. I always found something wrong with them.

Then, I met him.

It was September second. The shelter was relatively quiet. Then he walked in, all dark suit and pressed, shiny red tie. My co-worker, Todd, stepped back as he walked toward me and smiled, scratching gently behind the ears of the black cat I held.

"What's her name?" His voice was deep, rich and melodic. I found myself blushing, taken with him in no more than a glance to his sculpture-like face.

"Lennon. _His_ owner was a Beatle's fan."

"Lennon." He cracked a smile, "I like that. It suits him." Then, he did a double take. He looked at me as if he were seeing a ghost. His lips quirked slightly into a smile, "Vladimir."

"Olivia." I shook his hand. He felt like ice. The darkness in his eyes, and I knew. I still smiled. He gently took Lennon from me and began to rub his ears, earning approving purrs from the kitten in question.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, leading him back. People who were so taken with an animal always adopted.

"My daughter's just moved out."

Instant rejection. I mentally cursed. "Oh. You and your wife must be proud."

He laughed, "I'm not married, and because of my brother living with me between his jobs, I don't think I could quite handle living with him...he's a bit..."

"Neat?" I smiled.

"Absolutely meticulous, the worst form of OCD. He yells at me for putting my umbrella away the wrong way."

"And a catch like him isn't married?" I joked.

He cracked a wide smile, exposing sharp teeth. He could retract his fangs. I was impressed. "I like you, Olivia."

"I like you too, Vladimir. You're definitely one of the more colorful people I've met in a long time."

"As are you. Are you currently engaged?"

Oh yes, major vampire.

"Single and free."

I hadn't flirted with someone in so long that it felt good to. It felt nice to be liked again. My heart stung, but it felt good. He pulled out a brand-new iPhone and offered it to me. I plugged in my number and passed it back. He smiled wryly and nodded to me, "We'll keep in touch. Who knows, Lennon may not want to be alone in his kind either."

He could've smashed my heart under his foot and gotten a better response from me. I smiled so wide it hurt. I knew about vampire mind tricks and how they knew things, but it seemed like he knew I'd only heard stories. How I wanted to be around someone who wasn't human and wasn't family. I whispered, "A cocker spaniel would be a good match with him."

"I'll keep that in mind." His eyes were gentle, warm, and as he touched my hand it was tender, "May I call you sometime, Olivia?"

"The sooner the better."

...

I purred in delight, nearly tapping my foot. "You are a god, Vladimir. Pure and simple. You're smart, you're a wonderful cook, witty and handsome..."

"Don't make me throw up" his brother muttered.

I blushed and giggled as they started kicking back and forth under the table like children. I got the deep sense Draculaura had never seen these two act their age...or rather, not.

Vlad was quite simply Vlad. Vladimir had his full name. As brothers went, Vladimir was oldest, but after their middle brother was born, their mother had run out of ideas. Still, Vlad was a sweetheart, and he already felt like a brother to me. I hadn't met Dorian yet.

Vladimir lead me upstairs. I passed Lennon in the hall. The cat was curled up, napping contently on a bench in the hall between the rooms. I took my usual place sitting on the trunk at the foot of his bed. He sat close, his arm wrapping around me. I smiled. He started to kiss my neck, and I giggled.

"You know what tonight is?"

"Another full moon?" he muttered, his fangs elongating and tenderly nipping my neck. I moaned softly, delighted as he left rough hickeys from under my ear down to my shoulder. A current of sparks passed from his skin to mine. I brushed my fingertips over his jaw, our lips meeting with tenderness. I could already feel the effects of the moon, and I drew away, blushing. He grinned, his sharp fangs against his lip as he pulled me with him back onto his bed. I braced my hands over him, my cheeks burning, "You know, I could probably hurt you...and I don't want to."

He laughed, shaking his head, "You, my dearest, are incapable of harm." He took my hands as my claws slowly began to elongate and kissed my fingers, "You are tender and beautiful, and while I've held compassion as a flaw all these years, it took a lot to make me realize that was just what I needed in my life. You, Olivia my sweet, are compassion embodied."

I smiled, stroking my claws over his neck. I leaned in and nuzzled him. He held my face and began to kiss me. I kissed back, a tremor running up my spine. He gently took hold of my hands and helped me lay down. I felt the transformation beginning, and still, like a teenage couple, we lay in his bed and kissed. I clung to his shirt, trying not to shred it, "You're a gentleman, Vladimir. You have compassion."

He smiled, his forehead pressing to mine, "My sweetest Olivia...it is only your doing. You and my daughter."

...

I felt horrible in the morning. The moon never had such an effect on me, but this time it did. I felt dizzy, weak...and no sooner did I finish assembling myself to return to him, than I felt a wave of sickness overtake me. My eyes widened. Moons _didn't_ affect me this way. My eyes filled with tears, and with a shaky breath escaping me, I let tears roll down my eyes. I brushed my teeth again and walked back to bed, curling into his side. He turned, murmuring, "Mm...time is it?"

I couldn't hold it in, "We're gonna have a baby."

His eyes flew open. He sat up and stared at me, "What?"

"We're gonna have a baby. I'm pregnant. I'm sick, Vladimir. I never get sick. We're going to have a baby."

For a moment, he looked like he was going to cry. He pulled me close, and I felt two single, warm tears drip into my hair. I rubbed his back, holding onto him tightly. He kissed my head and murmured, "We need to tell Draculaura."

I nodded, smiling against his shoulder, "Yeah. We do. Should we run across the street?"

"...Let her eat breakfast first. She'll need to sit down for this."

**MH**


	82. If The Future Holds

**If The Future Holds**

Clawd was sitting at the table and reading, flipping through the brand-new stack of mail with his name on it. Universities he'd been applying to since the beginning of junior year; most of them knew about the RAD/human merge in Salem and for their human prejudices, rejected, but there was one special acceptance, the school he wanted to go to. It had a great sports medicine program, and their football team was to die for. He sat there, staring at the acceptance letter, somewhere at the point between extreme joy and though it was what he wanted, it would take him halfway across the country. He couldn't just uproot and leave his family, his pack and his entire life...then, there was the matter of _his_ family.

...

"La?" he called as he walked down the basement stairs, "Draculaura?"

"Shh" I murmured, stroking Fabina's back. Count Fabulous was freaking out, flapping around the cage while I held Fabina. He walked over and pulled up a chair, "So it's time?"

I nodded, "I guess so. She's not moving around as much. Poor baby's probably in pain." I continued to rub her tiny back as she made a quiet squeak.

Clawd reached out and stroked his thumb over Fabina's back. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, taking Fabina and climbing into his lap, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're quiet. That means you did something, or something's up."

"Well, I got my college letters."

"Oh?" Fabina began to squirm. I continued to stroke her back, the towel across my lap beginning to dot with bat blood. I winced. "How many bats come in a litter?"

"I don't know" he said, his brows furrowing, "They were a whole stack of rejections."

"Oh honey" I murmured, partly between that and Fabina's pain. I continued gently stroking Fabina's back until not one, but three painfully tiny little creatures had joined her. They were weak looking, tiny and vulnerable. I smiled, "The fablits."

He laughed, "Jesus..." While I got up and spread the bats out over the quilted mat I set on top of my coffin, he said, "I got one acceptance."

My head snapped up. I couldn't help but smile, "That's wonderful!"

"It's...well, it's in Indiana."

"When do we need to go?"

I didn't have time to pause. He shrugged, rubbing his neck, "La, I don't want to uproot. Not now."

"I know, but it won't be for long. Just a few years. Indiana winter is probably better than here."

"They've had blizzards..."

"So have we, but that was before you were born."

His arms wrapped around me. He shook his head, "We have our family to worry about. It'll be another year til you graduate. I won't leave you. I won't make you uproot. I won't make you work, either. The babies need their mommy, and so do these five."

I bit my lip, leaning back to kiss his jaw, "Are you sure you don't want to go ahead? I can pay for it."

He looked at me, "No. You're not shelling out money for me. I'll wait a year. I'll...work here. Do something."

The soft trace of his lips down my neck made me shiver. I blushed, "Are you sure?"

"Well, you did want another baby after high school, didn't you? And moving wouldn't be good for that. I can find something close, La."

"You've sacrificed too much for me already."

"You've sacrificed plenty too. Let me do this. It is _my_ life."

"Alright." I knew better than to talk Clawd out of anything. He'd been stubborn all his life, this especially wouldn't change him.

...

I woke up, rolled over and grabbed my phone. Clawd had kept his word, and over the long weekend he went with his dad up to Portland on a construction job. I called. He answered.

"You just know when I take a break, don't you?" he sounded breathless.

I smiled, "I just woke up."

"Well, good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you, my love."

I sat up and propped myself up against the pillows. Clawd's bed was nice, spacious and warm. Bundled under the covers, I held the phone, "I love you."

"I love you too. Would ya tell Deenie we got a whole bunch of stuff for her?"

'Sure."

I absently traced the pattern on the blanket that was on top of the bed, "Do you happen to know your lineage?"

He laughed, "How far back?"

"How far back do you know?"

"Well, most of what we know came from Belgium and Germany on my dad's side. Mom's, Spanish and Native American. Hence the blankets and the theme."

I smiled, "I thought so."

"I miss you" he murmured, a bit more quietly, "I feel bad about not being there when you wake up."

"Next time I'll wake up with you."

"No. You sleep."

I laughed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, "When will you guys be home?"

"Sunday."

"Sunday can't come soon enough."

"I know. I love you Lala. So much. I miss keeping you warm already. It's fucking freezing here."

I grinned, wiping at the frost on the window, "Well I'm sure Abbey's right at home now, it's frosty. It's probably gonna snow soon." I took my robe off the back of the chair and wrapped it tightly around myself, pushing my feet into my slippers and going into the babies' room.

"I gotta go get back to work...Call you later?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

"Love you always."

He blew me a kiss, and I returned it. There was never a goodbye when we hung up. Goodbye was too depressing. A kiss was just for momentary parting. I tucked my phone in my pocket and went to tend to the twins and the baby bats.

...

Sunday morning, Luc and Luna were sitting on the floor, playing with Don and Howleen. Clawdeen sat on the couch with Howie and Rocks, watching TV, while Harriet and I were in the kitchen. She put the dishes in the dishwasher while I started on lunch. The best part about being in the Wolf family, there was always some food being cooked.

I had no sooner than stuck the casserole dish in the oven to bake when the truck horn blared. I grinned, going for the door. Howie tossed me my scarf, and I thanked him as I rushed out, wrapping myself in my jacket.

"Clawd!"

He grinned, climbing out of the passenger side. He went around the front and scooped me up in a tight hug, kissing me lovingly. Clawdeen appeared at the door, bouncing on her toes for whatever scraps her dad had brought back. The pillowy blanket of clouds above us began to release snow, quarter sized flakes drifting down and starting to gather on the ground.

Under the muted sun, I noticed my dad walking out of the house with Olivia. She gave us a wide smile, rushing across. I let go of Clawd to go hug her. She looked happy, bundled up in her scarf and coat like I was. Her hold was incredibly tight, but her expression was full of exuberant joy, "We have something to tell you."

Clawd wandered over, shoving his hands in his coat pockets.

"Really? We do too."

"You first." The way she held my hands was just like Clawdeen. She was practically family in such a way that made her feel more like a friend than a mother.

"Clawd's got into college."

"That's fantastic!" She went and hugged him briefly. His eyes widened. She turned back to me just as my dad walked up, his smile the kind of slight upturn that told me he was holding in much more emotion than he was expressing.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking between them. That controlled smile cracked, and for once, my father looked the age he passed himself off as. Olivia broke into a wider grin, "We're gonna have a baby."

My jaw dropped. Dad picked her up and spun her around; they were in their own private moment. Shock cracked away to be replaced with joy. I hugged them both and squeaked, "I'm gonna have a brother or sister? FINALLY!"

Clawd just smiled. I raced back and threw my arms around Clawdeen. She almost fell backward and started laughing. We left the snow, into the house. Luna was giggling, biting on her teething keys.

"Babah."

All conversation stopped. I scooped up Luc and held him close to me, "What did you just say?"

"Babah!" He pointed to himself, "Babah!" He pointed to Luna, "Babah!" He pointed to Olivia's tummy and began bouncing, "BABAH!"

"He said baby" Clawd said.

Luna threw down her keys, crossed her arms and shouted, "Mommy!" Then she looked at Clawd and pouted, "Play."

"They've always got to out-do each other" he murmured, scooping her up. She happily took back her teething keys as she was praised. Luc took hold of my hand and gnawed on my finger, his tiny teeth not as sharp as his baby fangs. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Can you say chew toy?"

He gave me a sly look and said nothing. I looked to Clawd. He grinned.

"The terrors talk" Howie said, "It won't be long know until they're using us for target practice."

"Us being you" Howleen said, leaning over the couch, "They like me and Clawdeen."

"Sexist babies."

"They know who spoils them."

Clawd looked so happy, bouncing Luna in his arms. She nuzzled him and continued chewing, making content little whines. I told him not to give up his dream. I wanted him to have everything he didn't have. But looking at him, holding our daughter, our family gathered in the first snow our babies had seen, I didn't doubt that this was his real dream. This was what he really wanted from his life. That made the stack of recycled rejection letters worth it.

**MH**


	83. Gold 1

**Gold**

_1_

The very last leaf fluttered off the tree that morning. I was bundled up in tights, over-the-knee socks, my boots, a knee-length velvet and taffeta skirt, a cashmere off-the-shoulder sweater, my coat, hat and mittens. For my sake, Clawd turned up the heat in the car. I looked over to him. He was just wearing his usual tee shirt, jeans and sneakers, his jacket on the back of the seat while we were inside the car.

"How can you not be cold?" I asked.

He laughed, "Winter coat?"

"That's not a winter coat."

He gave me a look, and I blushed in understanding, "Oh, your fur."

He beamed, "You're so cute when you're confused."

I blushed even more, "Thank you?"

We got to school early and lingered in the car, keeping warm. Not much snow was on the ground, but there was enough to insure the temperature stayed low. The same heavy snow clouds hung over the sky, blocking out enough sun that I really didn't even need my umbrella.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek, "Wanna go inside? Get warmed up before class?"

I nodded. He climbed out and got my door, tucking me under his arm as he locked the car. I huddled into his jacket and exhaled softly against his skin. He felt nice and warm.

While I sat on the stairs warming up, he went and got us some coffee. Blessedly, a few of the other werewolves walked up, and Romulus left them to come sit by me, "Hey, Draculaura, you're pretty good with romance, right?"

I laughed, trying to make sure my teeth didn't chatter in the process. Sensing it, he draped his warm jacket over me. I smiled in thanks, shrugging, "I'd like to think so."

"Well, there's this girl...she's a real babe, but I don't think she's into me. At the risk of sounding stupid, I need ideas."

"Well..." I thought for a minute, "We are talking werewolf girl, right?"

He nodded.

"Include her. A lot of werewolf girls I know don't like being treated like they're weak. If you treat her like your equal, she'll like you, and then you can get to know her, do more together, and then she'll like you back."

"Ya know D, you aren't so bad."

I held out his jacket to him, "Neither are you. I just don't get what you wolf boys are trying to prove, not wearing decent clothes when there's snow on the ground."

He laughed, "Winter coats. Don't need em."

"Lucky." I muttered.

Clawd just walked up shaking his head, handing me a coffee, "You really should've left him clueless."

"Why? He's nice, he should have a nice girlfriend."

"He's only been mooning over Clawdeen since she beat him up when she was seven and we were eight."

I laughed, sipping on the vanilla bean cappuccino he got me, "I really hope she doesn't beat him up again, for his sake."

"Knowing Deenie? He'll end up missing a chunk outta his ear before he backs off."

"Knowing you both, I was afraid you'd say that."

...

Deuce walked up and put his hand on the locker, almost shutting it if it wasn't for the hand firmly stopping him. He kept together and held up his cold-as-stone facade, "Stay away from my girl."

"Your girl?" Romulus said and laughed, "Please. What do I want with the mummy?"

"Clawdeen is my girl."

The laughter abruptly cut. He narrowed his eyes and growled, "What?"

"Clawdeen and I have been seeing each other for over a year."

"You should really back off, snake-boy. Before you get broken." With the force Romulus slammed his locker shut, the others rattled. People turned. Deuce didn't even flinch, his lips slightly upturning in a smirk, "Nah, I can handle what she dishes out. I've got the scars to prove it."

The wolf's eyes flashed black, "Looks like you're gonna get a new set." He snarled and lunged. Deuce slid back. A sharp blow was delivered across his arm as he blocked his chest, blood being drawn. The smell attracted vampires, who in turn brought the werewolves to watch. Romulus tackled Deuce, slamming him into the lockers, ripping open a long gash down his chest. He had him pinned, right where he wanted him.

"Deuce!" Clawdeen shouted from the top of the stairs, pushing people aside. Fighting the rage that Deuce triggered, Romulus slunk back, knowing better than to interfere with her.

She knelt beside him, helping him sit up. He winced, the front of his shirt wet with blood, a crack in his glasses.

"Oh Deuce...are you okay?" Gingerly, she placed her hand over the wound, putting slight pressure on it.

He winced, "Yeah...Decent."

"Come on" she murmured, her hands gently covering his wounds as she helped him stand. He saw a flash of snakelike green eye through the crack in the glasses, and then the rage in Clawdeen's golden ones, "You and I have something to settle, Romulus. Don't think I'll forget."

It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it coming, but all the same, he still winced at Clawdeen's words. If male werewolves were anything to go by, females were twice as bad, if not worse than that. He turned, punching his locker on the way past, and headed up the stairs and out of sight.

...

Frankie ducked into the bathroom while I checked my phone in the hall. Romulus approached, blood on his sleeves and his eyes wild. I tucked my phone away and stood up, "Rom, what happened?"

"Fucking snake boy..." he growled under his breath.

My eyes widened, "Deuce? What happened with Deuce?"

He was growling under his breath. I rested my hand on his arm. I hit the floor, shock covering the stinging in my face for a moment. I touched the spot and felt blood. I knew that look, I'd seen it before when Melody went here. I'd seen one angry werewolf in my life, I didn't want to see another. I used my bag as a shield and raced into the bathroom, rushing to Frankie. Before she could ask what was wrong, the door cracked. I screamed. She shoved me into a stall, and we huddled there. She was shaking, terrified, and we held on to each other.

"Lala? You've always been my best friend."

"Please stop acting like we're gonna die."

"We could, couldn't we?"

"Frankie!"

I heard him outside. I heard him laugh. And then, I heard something hit the wall.

"Is wolf-boy illiterate? Sign say girls only."

The breath whoosh-ed out of my lungs as we darted out. I threw my arms around Abbey. Frankie hugged her too. Romulus looked woozy, but Abbey had knocked the sense back into him. Abbey gently touched my face and I felt the wound cool considerably, the blood stopping, "Don't get blood on my fur."

I laughed. It was cold, but I laughed. I just hugged Abbey and laughed.

"Oh man, Draculaura, I'm sorry-"

Abbey punched him. Frankie tugged me out of the way. Romulus rubbed his jaw and cracked it back into place, "Nice shot."

"Where I come from, boys like you work for girls like us."

He gave her a slight smile. I rolled my eyes and lead Frankie out.

"What?" she whispered.

"He liked Clawdeen because she beat him up."

"Wow-"

"I bet you ten bucks he falls in love with Abbey now."

We were halfway down the stairs when Romulus came tumbling down after us, hitting the landing before we walked there. I stopped, shocked, "...Are you okay?"

He grinned, "Damn. What a woman."

Frankie took out her wallet and passed me a ten.


	84. Gold 2

_2_

When Frankie and I reached the lower level, Clawd rushed over from where he'd been hanging out with a few other werewolves, noticing the cloth of Frankie's I held to my cheek. The other wolves growled, as if starting to hunt for a mystery assailant.

"What happened?" he gently took my hand and pulled the cloth back gently. "Ouch. That looks like it hurts."

"It stings. It's okay though."

He raised a brow as he took out his water bottle, putting a little on a clean tissue and dabbing the cut. I blushed, "I slipped and fell into an open locker."

"God La, be more careful. Next thing you know you'll get a concussion walking up the stairs."

He gently tended to the cut and offered his hand. I shook my head and turned, giving a five dollar bill to Frankie, "Can you get me a 'smoothie' from the cafeteria?"

She nodded and smiled. Even if I tried to avoid drinking blood...Luc and Luna's birth had just made it a part of me. No longer did I need to have meticulous self control. I could get some with lunch if I wanted. It felt...better. Clawd pulled me into a tight embrace and I giggled, cuddling his chest, "You're too protective. I'm a big girl, silly, I can handle myself."

He chuckled and kissed my head, still holding me, "I know, I still like to take care of you though."

"What am I, fragile little Jackson?"

He laughed, nuzzling the top of my head. I loved how short I was compared to him. My head came up to his heart, so I could always feel the thrum of it against my ear. He sniffed and then I heard him growl. The other wolves suddenly echoed his sentiment. He drew back, "Where is Romulus?"

"Clawd..." I grasped ahold of his arm.

He swatted my hand off and charged for the stairs, a low growl bursting from between his lips. I followed and grabbed hold of his arm, "Please Clawd! Don't do this!"

"Why not? He hurt you!"

"Trust me when I say, you're not the only one hurting him right now. Just please calm down. I'm okay, I promise."

"You smell like his anger, Lala. You still smell like fear."

I hated to play the card, but I had to, "I'm scared of you!"

He stopped. I ran back down the stairs, fighting the dull ache in my chest from my half-lie. The way he acted sometimes did scare me. I was used to being independent, and sometimes his protectiveness was smothering. I already forgave Romulus, why should he still hold any grudge? I sighed and sunk onto a bench.

Clawd walked to me slowly. My head was in my hands, I didn't need to see him to know he was there. He knelt down near me and folded his arm across my knees, "I scare you?"

"Sometimes" I murmured.

"I'm sorry."

I wanted to tell him he didn't have to be, but by that time, I heard a growl and Clawd's arm disappeared from my knees. I opened my eyes to see that Romulus had walked down the stairs, a bit bruised, and Clawd jumped him. He slammed him into the railing and into the lockers on the wall. The wolves backed off, watching. I darted up, grabbing Clawd's arm, "Stop!"

He completely ignored me. Romulus hit him hard enough to knock him back. I tried to get between them, but they shoved me out of the way with collective force. I fell backward and ended up sitting on the floor, watching as the boys brawled and Clawd gained the upper hand, "Clawd, stop this! You're not an animal!"

He paused. Romulus snarled, "Yeah, we are. If we aren't, then what are we?"

Clawd pushed off and got up. He helped me to my feet and nuzzled me apologetically. And swiftly, I slapped him. He held his face and stared at me, "That hurt."

"I can't believe you! When will you ever learn to listen to me!"

"La-"

"Other doggie need discipline?" Abbey asked, walking down the stairs and standing next to me.

Clawd looked between Abbey and Romulus, starting sentences and not actually finishing them. Then, he laughed, "Oh my god, you beat up Rom?"

Abbey crossed her arms over her chest, "Is surprising?"

"A little" I murmured to her.

She laughed under her breath. Romulus got up slowly, obviously hurting. He still limped over and rubbed his neck as he looked at Abbey, "So...you wanna go out sometime?"

She smirked slowly, and it looked evil. I loved it. "Sure. You help me put mouse heads in mailboxes."

He looked disgusted but nodded. Abbey hooked her arm through his and dragged him along. I couldn't help it, as soon as they were out of earshot, I started laughing.

...

Deuce was hauled up in his house for a few days after the damage Rom did to his arm and chest. A wry smile was on his face when I told him about how Abbey had ever-so-gracefully whupped Rom's behind and then accepted his offer for a date. He chuckled when he heard how.

"How did I miss that? That sounds epic."

"The fact that you were in the ER should've tipped you off..."

He swatted my backside. I squeaked. He laughed.

"Bad Deuce" I chided. I would've shoved him if it wouldn't have hurt him. He lay his head to the side and groaned, "Ah D...The painkiller they have me on is like, stoning..."

I smiled, "So that's why you've gotten so perverted."

"Perverted? I only spanked you, I didn't grope you."

I shook my head and hugged him. He rested his cheek on my head and exhaled, "God...I miss Clawdeen..."

I nodded. He made a slight sound as he exhaled and tried to shift, clearly uncomfortable, "Fuck...it hurts, D. It feels like medical marijuana and it's still not helping."

I got up and helped him sit up. He hissed as I took the bandage off his arm. The slash was healing nicely, clean and cared for. I gently washed it anyway, soothing it with cool water and helping him rebandage. He smiled, "D, you're the best. Like a sister, but better."

I smiled and gently unwound the bandages from his chest, "Thank you. Now hold still."

That time, he dug his nails into the mattress and bit his lip, stifling a cry. The slash on his chest had to have stitches, and not only were they dry, but blood was smeared across them and drying. I sighed and got the cloth, wetting it again and gently dabbing his stitches.

"Ow" he exhaled.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault...ah...fuck..." He hung his head.

"Don't be a baby" I joked.

"Easy for you to say. A sip of blood and you're healed. I have to stay in bed til these stop bleeding."

I took his hunting knife out of the drawer to his surprise, and cut my palm swiftly. Before he could object, I rubbed my blood in the wound. He groaned and reclined, smiling, "That feels better..."

I laughed and wiped my hand with the cloth, "Come on, up with you. I need to fix your bandages."

"Can't they air out a little?"

"You want them to dry out? It'll hurt when they pull..."

He sat up grudgingly and looked at me, "When I pass out, leave."

I laughed and fixed him up, "Alright, little brother."

He raspberried. I stuck my tongue out at him. I got up to put the bandages away, and he yanked me back. I laughed, "Deuce, I am not your teddy bear."

"Nah, you're Clawd's. Still." He kissed my cheek and let go, "Have fun."

...

I walked into the house expecting a degree of normalcy, definitely not Abbey and Romulus on the couch, flirting back and forth. The number one thing that struck me as odd; Abbey was _flirting_ with him. Blushing and toying with her hair, the whole works. Rom kept his arm around her, smiling like he had nothing else in the world to be happy about.

Oh boy.

Clawd yanked me into the kitchen, his eyes bright, "Do you see them?"

"Yeah...it's a little weird, don't you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Seriously. No guy can handle Abbey and no girl wanted the problems that followed Rom everywhere. They're perfect for each other."

My heart warmed. I cuddled Clawd's side, "You're right."

He smiled. When Rom leaned in and gave Abbey a kiss, I thought she'd melt. I looked to him, "Why's that going on here?"

"Cause Rom's house is pretty much overrun by the pack, and it's a little too cold at her place..." Enough was said. I kissed Clawd lovingly and made him purr. When I drew back, he gave me a huge smile, "Did the puppy do good?"

"I knew I married a soft-hearted romantic."

He shuffled his foot. I smiled and started gathering up some ingredients.

"What're you doing?"

I smiled, "I'm fostering love."


	85. Gold 3

_3_

It was such a gloomy, foggy, depressing looking day that I just wanted to stay in bed. My friends came over enough that we always made up for lost time, so one more school day at home would be no problem in my eyes. Clawd woke me to tell me he'd go just to keep an eye on Romulus and gave me a kiss before he left. Hell, I was way beyond the technical age of having to go. No questions were ever asked.

When I went downstairs to make breakfast, everyone was at school and Harriet was at the market, leaving the twins, Clawrk and I alone. The elder Wolf just sat at the table and read his paper, drinking his coffee, blessedly quiet. The silence was making my ears ring.

"Seems too quiet, doesn't it?"

I almost jumped, blushing at myself and nodding, "Much too quiet."

Clawrk got up and produced a package of steak from the freezer, "Want me to cook up some ribs for you?"

"Not if you're not going to eat some" I said, eyeing the package of meat, "I can't eat all that."

"Try" he encouraged, popping on the stove beside me. I fried up some eggs, he made ribs. It was definitely better than bacon. I didn't have the heart to wake Luc and Luna yet, so it ended up just being Mister Wolf and I to ourselves. We did end up splitting the ribs, since I knew I wouldn't be able to eat them all.

"So Lala...you've gotta have other aspirations than playing house with my son."

The way he said it made me blush in embarrassment, "Well, I do want to become a veterinarian, but when the time comes my dad will pass down his company to me..."

Clawrk nodded, "You don't seem the international businesswoman type."

I laughed, "I don't want to be. The way I see it, even if my dad gives me some work with the company, I'll always want to work with animals and kids. That's just my calling."

"Kids, huh...ever think of being a teacher?"

I shook my head, "I couldn't handle babysitting for anybody other than you."

He quirked a brow.

"You and your kids were the only ones that never attempted to tie me to anything."

He grinned widely and laughed, "Yeah...you babysat Heath Burns a couple'a times, didn't you?"

"With Deuce. and that was when Maddy Gorgon came home to find me tied to her chair and the boys burning rockets in the back yard."

He laughed, then cracked a wider smile, "You sure I never gave you any trouble?"

"You chewed my skirt a few times when you were a toddler, but no, nothing other than that."

He shook his head, "God it's hard to believe your older than me."

"I know. Sometimes I feel like I've been royally screwed, though."

Clawrk gave me a silent stare.

"I wish, sometimes, that I'd gotten older like a normal person. Had my chance to see the world and experience it for what it was. I never wanted much to do with traditional life, and now that I'm out and free in it, it's like I've gotten too comfortable with the petty ways of children...it's a little disgusting."

He grinned and leaned across the table, "You wanna know a secret?" Even with lines forming in the corners of his eyes from smiling, and the fact that he was now much, much taller than me, he still reminded me of a little boy when he said that. I leaned in too, assuming an identical position to his, "What secret?"

"You're not a kid, Draculaura. Kids don't take care of their kids. Kids don't fall in love and take care of people like you do. You're not a kid, hell, you're not a teenager. You may look like one, but you're just..."

"Just?"

"Old."

I burst out laughing. He chuckled into his coffee. He seemed relieved, "I thought you'd beat me up for that one."

"Me? Beat you up?" I laughed and pushed my empty plate away, getting up and sitting on his knee, "I could never take advantage of an old man."

Playfully, he pushed me off. I laughed and took the plates to the sink.

Suddenly, a leaner figure crashed into me. Nino braced himself on the counter, water splashing both of us, "Shit, sorry Lala."

"Hey, language around girls."

"Sorry Dad."

Nino reached over and managed to get my earring in his mouth. I laughed. He laughed too as I mussed his hair, "Go sit down. I've got it all."

"You sure?"

"Of course she's sure. You behaved, didn't you?" Harriet addressed them both, as if knowing the collective Wolf boys spelled trouble.

"Yes dear" Clawrk replied.

I smiled at her. She shrugged and allowed it. "You must've slept all day, Lala. It's almost time for everybody to be home."

I blushed, "I must've. I haven't even fed the twins yet."

She kissed my head and shooed me off, "Well, go and do, I've got these."

Clawrk got up and offered to take over the dishes. She watched him like a hawk, but allowed it.

Just as I laid the babies in their playpen, Clawd and the others walked in, Deuce with them. Deuce tossed his bag over and laughed, "Hey D!" His arm was around Clawdeen. She looked absolutely overjoyed. I smiled. Clawd walked around and kissed my cheek, "Hey."

"How was Rom?"

"Abbey doesn't need my help."

"I could've told you that."

He kissed my cheek and took Luc from me. I rubbed Luna's back as she cuddled into my neck. It was enough to relax here, with my family...

I nuzzled Clawd's leg. My happy little family on Radcliffe Way.

**MH**


	86. Of The Fairytale Kind

**Of The Fairytale Kind**

"...I just don't get it, if he loved her, why would he kill her?" Draculaura and I walked down the stairs, chatting about the latest of the depressing novels we had to read for class, "For god's sake, look at you and Clawd? Couldn't they have just shacked up and had half-breed babies instead?"

Lala blushed and paused at her locker, tossing the book inside with the rest of her schoolbooks, "Not everyone is so into the idea, Deenie."

I rubbed my aching temples with a sigh. She frowned and popped out a bottle of asprin, offering me one. I shook my head, "That stuff can damage your stomach. I'm trying to lay off."

She capped it and tucked it back in her bag, closing her locker, "That time of the month?"

"Coming up. And I think the moon's full tonight." The pounding in the back of my skull extended from the top of my spine to the sides of my nose, spreading out over every crevice between my ears. I looked to her and gave her a pitiful whimper, "But if you could spare a buck for a coffee, I wouldn't say no?"

She laughed and stopped at the window to open the messenger bag and get to the back pocket where she kept her wallet. I sat down and rubbed my throbbing head, groaning under my breath. Thank god it was a block day-I didn't have all of my classes, but gym would be the worst to suffer through...

"Maybe you should go to the nurse." With motherly concern, Lala tucked a five into my front pocket and put her wallet away.

"I'll be okay." I got up, tossing my bag over my shoulder again, and promptly went down. Lala panicked, dropping to her knees next to me, her touch gentle and hesitant like she'd fracture my skull. My stomach growled. My head pounded. I felt like I was going to throw up. I _really_ needed that coffee.

"Clawdeen?" Clawd knelt next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I waved him off, biting back the urge to heave from the pit of my empty stomach. I felt a soft grasp around my waist as Lala murmured, "I've got her."

I couldn't help but laugh as she lifted me up single-handedly and sat down on the bench, holding my head to her chest. Laughing hurt my ears, though. I curled up and hid my face from the light against her shoulder. Her soft, cool fingers traced over my temples, and my head felt like it was sighing in relief. I let my eyes flutter closed.

When I woke up, my head was still in Draculaura's lap, her fingers still caressing my hair, and my headache was gone. I purred and stretched contently, cuddling her stomach. She laughed, "Feel better?"

"Of course. I had my vam-pillow to keep me company."

She shook her head and patted mine, "I was worried."

"Don't be." She still looked at me with concern as I sat up, hopped off the cot and stretched. Happy with my recovery, she climbed down too and wrapped her arm around me, hugging on with one arm, "Come on, the boys are at lunch and Deuce is worried about you."

I couldn't help but smile.

...

Deuce darted up from the table at our approach and went to me, peppering kisses all over my face, holding me tight to his chest. I melted, my hands caressing his shoulders and down his chest. He kissed my cheeks and my forehead, ushering me to the seat next to him, "You sit here and relax. I'll buy you lunch. What're you in the mood for?"

"Steak" Clawd said with a smirk from across the table. Draculaura sat next to him and shook her head with a small smile.

"Pizza." I slid the five Lala loaned me across the table, and he slid it back. He went to the line. I was about to get up when Clawd said, "Jesus Deenie, let the guy do something nice for you."

"I can take care of myself" I immediately fired back.

Clawd stabbed up a piece of bloody steak and gave me a look, "Look Clawdeen, you're my sister, I'm supposed to love you...but let's be honest here, how many guys would be willing to put up with you on a regular basis like that?"

"Clawd!" Lala looked shocked.

"She needs to hear it for herself. No other guy would put up with her and her feminist crap. Just because chivalry's pretty much dead doesn't mean guys other than us wolves can't do it sometimes. Deuce lets you have the reigns, Deenie. And let's face it, you're much less of a bitch than Cleo."

Lala smacked his arm. He looked at her with a raised brow, "What?"

She gave him a look. He offered her steak. I wasn't surprised when she turned it down, her eyes narrowed, "Don't be a jerk."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her chair closer to her objection, "You've never dated her."

I'd been bumming a drink of Lala's Pepsi when he said it, and the very idea of Lala ever doing much than putting the bumpers on Cleo's personality made me choke on uncontrollable laughter. Clawd couldn't help but smirk, "But that would be hot." While I laughed, she hit him again, blushing furiously.

It made me wonder a bit what occurred before I was born.

...

I smirked up at Lala as we reclined on the quilted top of her coffin bed. My head rested on her chest, my body between her legs and wrapped in her arms. I knew why. It was daytime, but the way she winced when I shifted made me feel worse about it all. Clawd had insisted on distance yesterday evening, and even though it was meant to keep her safe, it didn't stop our brothers from getting just a little too rowdy. Rocks and all his idiot trying-to-impress-her moves had left more than a few bruises, hence why we were down in the den of pink and heated, and I was letting her use me for a teddy bear.

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded. I knew she didn't want Clawd to be mad at Rocks, that was the whole reason we were hiding out. It was my turn to play mommy hen with her, slipping out of her arms and helping her lay down on the new tie-dyed pillows inside. As it had gone, Rocks had done a handstand halfway across the hall, and ended up falling over, kicking Lala in the back so hard on accident that when she fell, she knocked open Howie's door while he had the Playboy channel on. Needless to say, we all asked him to start locking his door.

"You're accident prone" I commented, fluffing up her pillows.

She gave me the finger. I laughed and cuddled up to her, watching as the TV slowly descended from the top of the coffin bed. "So what's on Coffin TV?"

"Whatever we want" she said softly.

I looked at her and hugged her gently. She smiled, "What's that for?"

"Cause I know you need a hug. And an asprin."

"I'm okay. More scarred by Howie than hurt by Rocks."

"I know." It was my turn to let her rest on me. She cuddled up and smiled, "Deenie? You think Clawd will come home early for me?"

"Want me to call him?" I murmured.

She nodded. I couldn't help but contain my laughter. It was only noon and she was falling back asleep. Asprin always made her drowsy though. I pulled out my phone and texted Clawd and Deuce. Might as well make the night interesting.

...

The world outside my bedroom might as well have been non-existent. The night was quickly becoming morning. I could see how Lala and Clawd stayed up all night at all times of the month. The entire thought of my brother and my best friend, though, made me blush.

Deuce grinned, "More ideas?"

I blushed brighter, "Nope."

"Really?" He sounded tired. My brothers would be teasing me for months if I didn't start airing out the room. The sultry scent of sex clung to everything, and it made my face burn. Deuce had no intention of letting go though, choosing to softly kiss me instead of letting me get up. He buried his face in my hair, taking deep inhales and sighing, "God you're so beautiful."

My heart burned that time. Fur and all, he thought I was beautiful. There were definitely going to be scars on his back, and it probably stung something fierce, but he still called me beautiful. He wasn't mad, he wasn't crying...I'd call that a success.

"I need to air out this place before my parents catch on" I murmured, slipping free of his grip.

"Deenie, they know already."

I stopped in mid push of the covered window. My throat tightened. Who told? And most importantly, how much had he had to butter my dad up before he was let in? Did my dad know...of course he knew, he was home. Of course, if Dad knew, that meant Mom knew too...my face flushed with heat, and my eyes began to sting. Deuce got up and wrapped his arms around me, "What's wrong?"

How many threats had he had to endure, from not only my dad and brothers, but my mom and Leena? How many looks had he been given already? Did he know he was most likely to be castrated by morning?

"Who said something?"

"I did."

I turned around and smacked him. He looked surprised as he held his jaw. But hot rage was burning through my veins, "How could you? Just throw my sex life around in front of my parents?" I kept my voice low.

"Your dad asked me, what was I supposed to do, lie?"

"Yeah."

"Deenie, I love you...but covering up our sex life is not worth losing the very thing that fuels it for me."

I buried my face in my hands and sunk onto the bed, "Oh god...I'm so dead..."

He laughed and sunk down next to me, pulling me to lay on his chest. I did, nuzzling the gentle thrum of his pulse. "Like I said, we talked. I made my intentions clear."

"Oh?" Like my dad would listen to intentions from a teenage boy.

"I told him how much I love you, Deenie. I fucked up the words a lot, but I think he got it. I'd never hurt you, I'd never lie to you, and I'd never take advantage of you." I looked to him. He wasn't looking at me, rather running his fingers through his hair, the snakes hissing quietly, "I don't even know how to tell you all that."

"You just did."

He looked at me and sighed, "Yeah, but I wanna tell you for real. With the kind of poetic words Lala tells Clawd."

I rolled my eyes, "Epically amazing was one of those poetic words."

He grinned. I could tell he was happy to realize he wasn't the only one that used 'epic' in every sentence. Quietly, he said, "Fiero."

"Eh?"

"Fiero...it's an indescribable feeling."

I couldn't help myself from smiling at that, "Is that how you feel about me?"

"There needs to be a better word than fiero."

I slowly stroked his abs, contemplating. "It's just love."

"It doesn't seem accurate enough" he said quietly.

"How about we just redefine fiero?"

"Like what?"

"Love of the fairy tale kind."

He gently took my hand, drawing my attention back to him. The edge of his lip quirked up in a smile, "Fiero." And he kissed me.

**MH**


	87. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Snow was falling in Portland, and that left most of Monster High in a frenzy to be home before the flakes started falling, as if it would kill them...Poor Lala would probably freeze to death if she lived with Olivia and her Dad and Uncle, now, but with us she never had to worry about heat. In fact, neither did I as I danced along in the whipping wind and the cold, splattering rain. The sky was gray and thick with a full blanket of snow clouds, ready to unleash crystals of cold upon unsuspecting Salem.

Deuce and I walked home, letting Clawd drive home our freshman siblings. I couldn't help but bust into a skipping, twirling, somewhat-singing dance as we made our way down Radcliffe Way. My house looked like a little cottage, nestled in the trees with steam puffing into the air. We had a fireplace, but it was mostly for decoration nowadays. I took Deuce's hand and twirled, my heart light.

"I've never seen someone this happy for ugly, scratchy sweaters and heating packs."

"I love winter" I said, breaking free of his hold to run back a few feet and do a cartwheel through the wet leaves. He grabbed me before I could do another and nestled his face into my neck, "Yeah, you're lucky, you've got fur and a high body temperature, I'm cold blooded."

I was on the ball today. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest, giving him the full force of my eyes, "Why don't you stay with us for the winter?"

"Deenie..."

"What could be wrong about that?"

He shrugged, toying with my hair, "I'll ask my mom tonight, alright?" I let him back me into the high fence that surrounded Cleo's yard, "Just know, no matter what she says, I will take you up on that offer as much as I can."

I smiled and stroked his face. He leaned in, his soft lips pressing to mine, and we continued on home.

...

"Yeah mom, I know. Yeah mom, we're fine. Mr. D has a back up generator on his place, you don't think if the grid went down, he would've outfitted the place his daughter lives in? Yeah mom. Yeah mom, even Ghoulia has one, so do you. It's automatic. Mom, it's snow, it'll die down in a little bit. Yeah, okay. Tell Dad not to worry, okay? I'll be home when it lets up. I love you too. See you soon. Okay. Okay. I love you too mom-okay. Calm down Mom. Okay. Love you too. Bye. Yeah okay, see you soon." He hung up and turned back to me, shaking his head, climbing into bed. Much like Lala, he was already cold out of bed for fifteen minutes. His toes felt cold as they pressed to my leg. I smiled and rested my head on his chest. After years of warming Lala, I knew just how it was done. Lots of space heaters, lots of comforting cuddles, and in Deuce's case, even warmer kisses.

"How are you so warm?" he pressed his cheek into my hair, rubbing my arms. I smiled up at him, only in a cami and sleep shorts, "Cause you have it up to ninety in here and we're under a blanket. It's really not that cold out, baby."

"It's-" he checked his phone, "twenty nine. Deenie, you're nuts."

I leaned over him and shook my hair out near him. He laughed and brushed it back, one curl at a time. Slowly, his fingers trailed down my neck and back up, holding my face and leading me into a kiss. Clawd knocked, "Deenie."

I climbed out of bed and let Deuce curl up. If I ever thought I'd see a boy under my frilly purple comforter, I would've never thought so, but he somehow made it less creepy and more cute. I tugged open the door, "Wanna step into the sauna?"

He stepped back, "Heat wave. Damn. You alright in there Deuce?"

"Freezing."

"You're joking."

Deuce shook his head, his snakes echoing the sentiment. I stepped out with Clawd and we looked at each other for a long moment.

"So?" I asked.

"Deenie...you know you're not sixteen yet..."

"Oh god, not you too." I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Does anyone in this family realize I know what I'm doing?"

"Yeah, I do." He lowered his voice, "Shit, Nino's thirteen and has a better porn collection than I ever thought of, you really think we don't know? And I started early."

I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to be done with his little boy sentiment.

"I'm just saying...you know..."

"Use protection?"

He grimaced, like the words were gonna bite him.

"Clawd, I've timed it."

"Trust me, timing has nothing to do with it."

Again, I gave him a look that could kill. He just waved it off, "Just...seriously...we worry about you, okay? And Lala doesn't want you to have to make a choice like that, so..."

"Thank you Clawd, for your sentiment on my impossible pregnancy" I almost yelled. He winced. Howleen poked her head out of the door, "You're pregnant?"

I growled and slammed mine on my siblings.

Deuce was laughing, the covers thrown back, wiping the tears from under his glasses, "God! I take that back, this is fun!"

I pushed him. He almost fell off the bed. I put my back to him and scowled.

"What's wrong babe?" he leaned over, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"It's not fair" I murmured, "My own best friend is against me."

"They're just looking out for you-"

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

He tensed. He was silent for a long moment. My eyes were stinging. There was no hiding in the heartbreak in his voice, "Clawdeen, I love you."

I felt tears streak down my face, guilt bubbling up in my chest that I'd said anything, "I love you too."

"Then why would it be a bad idea?" He stroked my hair softly. My mind was warring with my heart. _He's so gentle, he's so kind_, versus _he's so physical, he wants you all the time_...

"Do you really love me?"

He pulled away. I sat up. He was pulling his shoes on.

"Deuce-"

"No. Just...don't."

"Deuce, I'm sorry."

He stood up, jamming the laces of his boots in the sides, "How can you ask me that, Clawdeen? After all this time? I love you more than anything, I love you more than I ever loved Cleo, how can you doubt _that!_"

I reached out to him. He smacked my hand away, grabbing his hat and his coat and going down the stairs. I grabbed my boots, not bothering to buckle them and jammed my feet in so they were covered to the knee, and I grabbed my coat and dashed after him.

"Deuce-!"

He walked out and slammed the door. I went out after him. Cold blasted into my face. I slipped on my way down the drive and sat in the collecting snow, my eyes burning with the harsh wind and the sting of tears. Slowly, they found their way out as wetness soaked my backside and flakes trapped in my hair. Deuce was gone, out of my sight. I couldn't help but let the tears come, let the cold numb my hands. My heart was breaking slowly.

I whispered into the wind, "No, Deuce...I-I love you..."

...

"That was the most low-down thing..." Howleen said. She sat on one side of me while Lala was on the other. My eyes hurt from crying, but my heart hurt too much to sleep. I rested my head on Lala's chest and tried not to sob.

"La...he left. He walked out."

"I'm so sorry Clawdeen" she murmured, stroking my hair again. But I didn't want it to be Lala's hands stroking my hair, I wanted it to be Deuce's. I wanted to be resting my head on Deuce's chest, and kissing him, and cuddling him. Fresh tears spilled out.

While Howleen rubbed my back, I overheard Clawd on the upper landing, talking to my dad, "-He's not picking up. He's not home, Dad. I didn't want Missus Gorgon worried, but.."

"What do you wanna do, go look for him? After-"

"Dad, if I hadn't said anything to Deenie, he wouldn't have left. Something might've happened to him."

Something might've happened? I bolted up. I knew Lala heard, so she let go without need. I raced out into the swirling snow.

...

"Deuce? DEUCE?"

I felt like I was calling a dog. My shorts were soaked, and my boots were hardly providing any more warmth. I was running back up the street, calling out for him, when a particularly hard wind hit. A wall of snow blew off Cleo's house, knocking me over. Cold pierced my coat, boots and skin. I yelped, needle-stabs of cold running through my body. But it wasn't time to give up yet. Something...something soft was under me. I felt around and tugged. Half-buried in the snow drift, Deuce groaned, his glasses snow-dusted. His jeans were soaked and he was huddled into his coat, his snakes hissing in wild protest. I grabbed him around his waist with a surge of adrenaline and hauled him up. He looked surprised, just a bit of green eyes flashing behind his glasses, "Clawdeen?"

"I love you" I repeated.

He took a few steps and shivered violently. His lips were pale, and I wanted to kiss warmth back into them. I pulled him down the street as quickly as possible and back into the cover of my warm living room. We collapsed, freezing and shaking, just behind the door. Lala bolted up and rushed to us. I held Deuce to my chest, his cold skin pressing to mine. I kept his arms wrapped around me as I rubbed his cheek, stroking his snakes slowly. He looked at me behind the wetness-spotted glasses and shook his head, "What are you, insane? You could've frozen to death out there."

"You were freezing to death, you idiot!" I slapped him. I couldn't tell if he welcomed the gesture for the fact that his face turned pink instantly. He looked back to me and took my hands, "Deenie...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize, you fucking fool. Freezing to death was good enough revenge on you." I kissed him until the color returned to his face, slightly more intense than before. Suddenly, a blanket was thrown over us both, and Howleen said, "Get a room."

**MH**


	88. Part Of The Family

**Part of the Family**

My cheeks kissed ruddy with cold, I bounced into the bathroom to wipe the snow out of my hair. I called it, I just knew it. Before it froze, it would gather, and it had been flurrying off and on all day. Uncle Vlad was too enthused to be denied by the little setback of date. It was the second Thursday in November, and some Christmas decorations were going up whether dad liked it or not.

Olivia was sitting on the couch with a mug of cocoa, watching in amusement as Uncle Vlad threaded sparkly garland around the railing. I stuck scented candles on the mantle, and organized fresh red orchids on the tables around the living room and halls.

"Please let me help" she said, unable to contain a smile that reminded me of Frankie.

"We're going to get in major trouble for this you know. He really doesn't like holidays you can't sleep through."

Olivia stood and pulled down her sweatshirt, taking some garland from Uncle Vlad's hands and wrapping it around some of the lower parts of the railing, "Well, I may not be able to do all I could, but I want to get a tree up before I pop."

Uncle Vlad snorted, muffling a laugh. Playfully, she shoved his arm. I sat on the chair and watched. If only she'd come along sooner, I could see her being my mother. I wondered how she'd be if she were my mother. Her stomach swollen with pregnancy, Olivia didn't even wince when the babies kicked. She rubbed her tummy appriciatively after she finished her section, supporting it between her hands. Unlike most women pregnant with vampire children, she was utterly glowing. It must've been the wolf in her. I dragged the fake tree up from the basement after Uncle Vlad finished with the railing, and we gathered the rest of our decor in the living room. Olivia marveled at it all, "You two...are my living miracles."

I laughed, moving things off the couch so she could sit again.

"Well, I'm going to cover the upstairs" Uncle Vlad said, finishing the tree in record time, "La, I give you permission to handle the tree."

I blew him a kiss. He stacked boxes higher than his sight and carried them upstairs. Olivia was going to protest, but sighed, "I don't see the point in asking if they want help anymore. Such stubborn men..." Her hands absently caressed her stomach. I got up and started at the top, standing on a chair to wrap the lights around, "So...how many babies are you expecting?"

"One" she said with a smile, "And not for another week or two. The wolf is supposed to slow them down, but if the baby's anything like yours, I doubt it. I'll give it a week, tops."

I walked back over when I had the lights up, and sat next to her. She smiled warmly, letting me reach out and rub her belly. A gentle kick nudged my hand. I couldn't help but tear up, "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. I think your dad's so used to girls by now he wanted a girl. He just about fainted when Viv told him."

I laughed, "So around thanksgiving?"

She nodded, "Maybe sooner. You know, it doesn't even feel like a moon's coming? I'm too focused on the baby to even remember who I am sometimes." I noticed. The animalistic things that happened when the moon was out weren't there with her. Sure, her hair had grown an inch in the few days it had been since I saw her, but it was subtle. Nobody would really notice, not like the rest of my little family. A quiet groan escaped her as she put her feet up, "God...ow...sometimes, I wonder why he worries about boys...I doubt you were this violent."

"I wasn't. That's why my mother thought I was human." I stood up and took out an ornament. Handmade glass from ancient Rome, so old it would've been crumbled and smashed had Uncle Vlad not turned it into an ornament decades ago. Each one had a memory. Hell, they only started celebrating Christmas when I started celebrating Christmas. There were over sixteen hundred; twenty from the first year, and one for every year since. On the big tree, one at a time, it was time consuming, but it was fun. It gave me time to realize that pretty soon, there would be twice as many...but maybe I could pass down the tradition. Dad always complained the tree was too pink. Maybe a boy would be good for him after all.

"Draculaura...I'm sorry I never asked you if you wanted this."

I stopped, nearly dropping the orniment in my hand, "Why? This is what you and Daddy want."

"But I don't want you to feel left out" she said, sitting up slightly, "Yes, he'll be young for a few years...but what about when you two are practically the same age? I don't..."

"I'm sure we'll be fine" I said, returning to the task at hand, speeding up my progress a bit. She was silent for a long time before she said, "Your dad told me something...that when he and his brothers were young, they fought a lot...and I mean violently. I don't want you two to hurt each other."

"I wouldn't hurt him. And with you being his mother, I think he'll be fine."

She frowned as she rubbed her stomach, "You think so?"

I gave her a backwards glance, "Olivia, please. You're one of the best mothers I know, and let's face it, the majority of the best mothers in the world live on Radcliffe Way. I love you, I love Harriet, I love Ghoulia's mom and Blue's aunt Coral and Viv...you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled, and the couch creaked slightly as she stood up and joined me. In no time, we had all of the ornaments on with branches to spare, some garland in bare spots at the wide bottom, and the pretty, decorated silver star on top. The lights twinkled in places and shone in others. Pleased with our progress, I let her sit back down and continued to decorate in the kitchen. The house was just about done when I heard the front door open, "I'm-bloody hell. Again?"

I smiled and peeked around the corner, waving to my father. He looked at me with familiar exasperation, "It's not even Thanksgiving for God's sake!"

"At least it's not August" I said cheerily.

He sunk into the couch next to Olivia and nuzzled her. I excused myself, but I still overheard the soft sounds of him kissing her neck, "How are you?"

She must've been beaming by then, "We're doing wonderful. How was your day?"

"All worth while now that I've heard that." He kissed her cheek, my sensitive ears picking up the familiar sounds of tummy-rubbing, "Has he done much else?"

"He's actually really gentle. Sometimes he kicks pretty hard, but I don't think he means to."

"God I'm so glad." I heard the relief in my father's voice. "So what's with all this?"

"The snow got them into some holiday cheer. I helped as much as I could."

"Livvy, I told you not to. You should be in bed still."

"Really? Even if I was human, I couldn't sit in bed all day and do nothing."

"It's doctor's orders, and you know it."

"We have nothing to worry about. Feel him." They were silent for a long moment before my father let out a long, soft exhale, "Amazing."

"It's been a while since you felt that, huh?"

"I've never felt it before. Lisandria wanted nothing to do with me during her pregnancy."

_Bitch_ I muttered mentally.

Olivia's voice was quieter, "Does Lala know?"

"Of course. She had to live with the harlot for the first seven years of her life."

"Please, don't..." I heard Olivia shift as she hissed in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?"

"Please don't talk about them like that. You loved them once."

I grabbed some cocoa and cinnamon sticks, carrying them in. Olivia was digging her nails into the arm of the couch, wincing as my father rubbed her stomach.

"Kicking?" I murmured sympathetically, setting the mugs down.

She nodded, "Hard...ow..."

I wormed to her other side and hugged her. She jolted suddenly and hissed in a large breath, "Ah damn it..."

"Breath" I murmured, stroking her hair. My father looked paler than usual. She stood up and lowered herself back to the floor. We both followed her, holding her hands. A light sheen of sweat had sprouted across her brow. She was nearly in tears. I knew those pains, they were intense and they were horrible, but they were worth it. It meant the baby was doing well and feeding properly. Just as soon as it had begun, it stopped, and Olivia relaxed, "What...?"

"It's okay. It happens" I said, rubbing her belly, "Trust me."

She nodded and smiled sympathetically, "Was it this bad with twins?"

"Worse."

"Ouch."

I nodded. Uncle Vlad decided to show himself and sighed sympathetically, "Poor dear...I think someone needs bed rest."

"Trust me, the bed is the worst place to have these" I helped her back up onto the couch and fluffed the pillows. She reached out and hugged me with one arm, "You're the best daughter I could've asked for, Draculaura..."

It put a lump in my throat. I couldn't find the right words, but finally, they escaped in a breath, "You're the best mom." My voice was thick. I couldn't help it, none of my mothers had ever loved me like she did. Verona was good to me, but Olivia genuinely loved me. She didn't care that I was older, I was her baby. And that was okay with me.

**MH**


	89. Trade Mistakes

**Trade Mistakes**

Sometimes, I wondered about that whole _doing what's right_ concept. Not all the time or anything, but just...every so often it crossed my mind. Like right now, how was I supposed to sit there and let Heath trash talk? It would've been nice to just whip off my shades and let loose, but I'd done it before, it wouldn't teach him anything.

"If you can't back up what you're saying, just shut up" I called across the gym to him. A couple girls snickered.

"Yeah, sure Deuce..."

I turned around. Did Heath Burns just give up without a fight? "What's up, man? You off your game or something?"

"Nah...just stuff." He threw the casketball into the hoop and missed badly. I got it and shot. It hardly bounced off the rim, but it did. He didn't talk anymore, and that wasn't like him either.

"Dude...the girls are going off to have their little spa day whatever...you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, sure."

Man, whoever killed Heath's ego did it thoroughly.

...

Was my alarm going off? I cracked open my eye just a little to look around. No alarm, but..."Damn." I put on my shades and grasped my phone. 2:25 AM? Somebody's getting beaten up tomorrow...

"What?" I hissed into the phone.

"Deuce?"

I groaned, burying my face into the pillow, taking the phone of speaker and putting it on my ear, "What, Cleo? What do you want at two thirty in the morning?"

"It's time."

I just about died falling out of bed, "You're serious? Why are you calling me?"

"Because I just called Draculaura and it went to voicemail..." She sounded in pain that time, "Deuce, seriously...I-I need help...I need someone there..."

I was yanking on shoes. I threw a jacket on and took off down the stairs. The dragons stirred in the basement. I remembered to shut the door, "Did you call your doctor?"

"No" she sounded scared, "Was I supposed to?"

I ran across the street and up, toward Cleo's place, "Where are you?"

"My room..."

I didn't bother hanging up as I let myself in. It was like a ghost town, and it was cold. I ran the familiar hall to Cleo's room and shut the door. It was warm, and the gentle sound of her second Nile wasn't soothing, "Cleo?"

She whimpered, and I walked over to the other side of the bed, dropping my coat on it. She looked up at me with panicked eyes, biting her full lower lip. I lowered myself next to her and supported her in my arm, "Hey...shh...it's okay. Where is everybody?"

"I don't know" she whispered. She clutched my arm, and as her sharp nails left marks, I rubbed her round stomach. I cracked a playful smile, "You look good pregnant."

"Then I'm not going to look good long!" she hissed.

"Did it just start hurting?" I asked.

"My water broke just before I called Draculaura..." she sobbed. There was a towel wrapped around her wet pajama pants. I sighed, "Lay down and take these off."

She complied on the first part, but the second I had the towel unwrapped, I noticed that there wasn't only water, but blood. Since I didn't know anything about girls having babies, I grabbed my phone and called Clawdeen.

"Deuce? What is it?" she sounded exhausted, but I could apologize later.

"I need you to wake up Lala, Cleo's having her baby. Lala wouldn't pick up for her."

"Holy shit." She must've had the same reaction I did, because I heard her stumble as she raced over the floor, banging on a door, "LALA! CLEO'S HAVING THE BABY!"

I put the phone down. Deenie could explain on her own. Gently I helped Cleo free of her pajama pants, resting the towel under her. She held onto my arm as I supported her. Her hands cupped my face, "I never thought you'd be here for this."

"I'm not bailing on you Cleo, I don't do that." I rubbed the exposed part of her stomach, watching her, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier."

"I can't expect it of you anymore" she whispered. Guilt was burning in the pit of my stomach. I cupped her face and stroked my thumb across her cheek, "Yes you can. You always can. It doesn't matter that the relationship is gone, Cleo, you're still important to me. I care about you, even if I can't tell you I love you _that way_."

She nodded and winced. Suddenly, the girls rushed in. I shifted to support Cleo while Draculaura and Frankie's mom got on either side of her. Clawdeen jogged in and stopped when she saw me. I smiled at her slightly. She looked a little pissed off. But it was two in the morning, and she could understand...if she didn't, I'd apologize later. Cleo let out a sharp cry, and I returned my attention to her, taking her hands. Her hold was strong and crushing, but she needed the support. Tears ran down her face, and I wiped them away, whispering reassuring things to her. Her tears made a wet spot on my shirt, but I didn't care. She clung to my hands and cried until sun started to stream in through the skylight, and finally, the baby cried. Viv seemed relieved, and Cleo looked exhausted. I stroked her face softly, wiping the sweat from her temple, and her eyes focused on me. Her lips upturned in a smile. I smiled back, looking up, "You've got a pretty baby, Cleo. A daughter just as beautiful as you."

Tears of joy filled her eyes, "I've finally got a pretty baby?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead, "You've finally got a pretty baby."

When Viv was ready to hand over the baby, Cleo reached out for her eagerly. With my arms still wrapped around her, she showed her to me. Gorgeous skin the color of her mother's and sparkly hazel eyes. I smiled to Cleo, "Yeah, she's definitely yours."

She laughed and tried to elbow me, but it ended up a nudge. I couldn't help but reach out and touch the baby's face. I knew she was mine, there was absolutely no doubting it. She had my face, for god's sake, she had a Greek face, but Egyptian skin. "She's gonna be royal hell on the boys" I muttered.

Cleo looked at me. I couldn't share the joy with her. I just couldn't. Not when it meant betraying the woman I loved. This beautiful, perfect little baby in Cleo's arms was a living piece of our love. My chest hurt. I probably wasn't breathing, but a whole lot of heartbreak was in there too. I wanted to let my happiness show, take this perfect little baby into my arms and tell the world it was my daughter. But that would mean hurting Clawdeen in a way I never wanted to. She didn't deserve that. She loved me, and I loved her just as much. Viv helped Cleo up, and Lala went with to hold the baby, leaving Clawdeen and I alone together.

"What was that?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"What?"

"That. The way you looked at her. You were holding her."

"She called me, and I didn't know what to do..." Half-truths were my only option anymore. I reached up to rub my snakes.

Clawdeen let her arms fall from across her chest as she murmured, "Is she yours?"

I shook my head, but the rest of me couldn't hold back. I grabbed her and pulled her close and stroked her hair. She wrapped her arms around my waist. The slight flex of muscle in her athletic arms felt soft and familiar. I kissed her head and whispered to her, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" she whispered, nuzzling my chest. I stroked her hair. She believed me...and even if she did, I still hated not telling her.

The return to my house was silent. My parents were buzzing around, and my mom was on the phone with Cleo's dad. They hardly noticed my presence as I walked in and went to my room. The tears that I'd been holding back streamed down my face. I laid down in bed and pulled off my glasses, burying my face into my pillow and letting it end up soaked with tears. Sobs were coming out breathless. I didn't want to go to sleep, but there was school tomorrow...

...

Cleo was feeding the baby when I saw her the next day. I cut practice to go see her before Clawdeen got home. She lit up when she saw me, and I couldn't help but smile back, the baby in her arms making fussy sounds, reaching for me. I gave her my hand, and she took hold.

"What brought you over?" Cleo shifted to give me room in her bed, and I sat. I looked at her and to my baby and sighed, "Cleo...I want to be her father-"

"Isis. Her name is Isis."

"She's beautiful, Cleo. I want to be her father. I really do...but I can't do it to Clawdeen. I love her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, "Are you just leaving me with her?"

I didn't know what to say. "No-"

"Deuce, decide what you want, right now."

"Can't I have a compromise?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Either you tell Clawdeen that she's yours, or you walk out right now and don't look back, because I won't have my daughter making my friend jealous."

"Why can't I just come here and be her father, and tell Clawdeen she needs one so I'm doing it?"

"Because she's my daughter, and we both deserve more than that. It's all or nothing, Deuce. You've known that for a long time."

I took the little box out of my pocket. Cleo gasped, but it wasn't for her. I clasped the thin chain around Isis's neck and kissed her forehead, whispering to her, "I do love you, baby girl. Never forget that."

I got up. Cleo's eyes were filling with tears, but my heart had already broken last night when I knew Cleo'd make me leave her. "You're really gonna leave us?"

"I love her, Cleo...but I won't leave Clawdeen for you. I'm sorry. Tell her if you want, or don't if you don't want to, it's up to you."

"I still love you, Deuce."

I closed my eyes, reached under my glasses to rub them, and threw my bag back over my shoulder, "I love you as a friend, Cleo...I still love our daughter."

...

Heath and I were shooting hoops outside Clawd's place, Clawd sat off to the sidelines. Heath was in a better mood, but my head wasn't in the game. He was winning ten-two.

"So I heard Cleo had her kid" Clawd said.

"You're becoming as much of a gossip as your wife" I grunted, trying to shoot.

"Dude, if you're not gonna be honest with anyone, be honest with me. Cause I heard a lot of stuff from Draculaura and Clawdeen...that kid's yours, isn't it?"

I didn't need to say it. The entire fact that I couldn't stop myself from crying again proved it to them both. We sat down on the side of the driveway, and I just put my head in my hands and cried. Clawd, as big on affection as a guy could be, draped his arm around my shoulders and patted my back, "Deuce...I'm sorry man..."

I wiped my eyes, "Cleo gave me an ultimatum. Clawdeen or my daughter..."

"And you picked Deenie. Tell her. You know she'd never let Cleo get away with that."

"Clawd...when you and Clawdeen were nuts...that was when I got Cleo pregnant. I was already with Clawdeen."

He hit me, just as I expected, "You cheated on my sister?"

"Are you dumb?" Heath asked, "It's been over a year, and the kid just got born-"

"Shut up, Heath" I hissed, holding my jaw. If anybody said Clawd was a wuss, they were lying...he could hit like Mohammed Ali, and I didn't wanna get punched again. As if grade school hadn't taught me better.

By the time the guys had promised to not breath a word to the girls, they were home. I shot hoops alone, missing most of the time. Clawdeen walked out of the garage after Lala parked and I resumed. She wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled into my chest. I dropped the ball and wrapped my arms around her back, burying my face into her hair and kissing her head. She purred slightly and cuddled my neck, "Come inside. I wanna cuddle with you. I missed you today."

"Lemme get one more basket" I murmured into her hair, scooping her up. She squeaked, laughing as her legs looped around my waist. I kissed her lovingly, burying my face into her neck and showering her with kisses. I set her down and held her face, nuzzling her nose-to-nose.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing" I murmured and released her to pick up the ball, "Just a lot on my mind."

**MH**


	90. If I Could Just Hold You Tonight

**If I Could Just Hold You Tonight**

We had it all planned; I was gonna help Lala run her control on the world while she wrote novels and took care of the babies, and I was gonna have my sports med job and maybe coach football when Luc got older, and help Rom with the mechanic job he was starting. A lot of it might've been maybes, but more than enough was concrete. We were in love, we were happy, that was all we needed.

I stroked my hands over her slender shoulders, pulling her close, wrapping her in my arms, "Come to bed."

She blushed, watching the fluttering snow outside the window, "It's just so pretty...the lane looks so pretty...sometimes it makes me think nothing has changed. Something...one thing in the world is timeless."

I stroked her hair and listened, nuzzling my cheek to hers.

"See? You'd never believe that Maddy's been using those same Christmas lights for fifteen years, would you? Or that that's the same garland that's been in Ghoulia's family's window since they moved here? Finally there is one thing that while it's being slowly built upon it looks the same."

I scooped her up and held her. She squeaked and laughed, holding on. "There's one thing that's been the same since I first laid eyes on you, and that's my love for you. The only difference between then and now is that I've got a ring on your finger and we have two adorable little monsters of our own."

She cracked a wide smile, "Nice choice of words." She rested her head on my shoulder and smiled, stroking my jaw absently, "I always tell all the stories...why don't you tell me one this time."

"Which one?" I murmured to her.

"Tell me about the day we got married." Nice revenge, La. I smiled and carried her to bed, laying down next to her and holding her close. She smiled, her head on my shoulder and her tiny, slender body huddled into my side. I toyed with a lock of her hair and murmured, "You were in a black and purple dress, all silk an' lace. It showed your shoulders and hugged your body nicely. You said it was just something, but I could tell it was your dream dress..." She smiled and nuzzled my neck, murmuring, "Tell me more."

"You were scared how your dad was gonna react, so we went off to that little church in the hills where you knew the priest, and he wrote up the papers and we got married right there. You made me wear a tux too. And then I brought you back to your house, and we made love for a while, and took a bath together, and you fell asleep all cuddled up like we are now."

Her cheeks colored light pink, but she nodded, her face pressed into my chest. Her eyes were fluttering softly, and I continued to caress her hair. With sleep making her voice thick, she murmured, "Do you know what I used to wish for?"

"Tell me" I whispered to her. She cuddled closer, and I pulled the blanket up over her. Her eyes were closed, yet she murmured, "I used to wish you would hold me...because you were the only person I could rely on for comfort...besides the girls.." Her breath evened out. I couldn't help but watch her sleep. Lala was the kind of girl that was unexpectedly sexy. She looked like an anime character half the time, and she was just so compassionate, modest and humble...This was the girl that couldn't speak ill of anyone unless they really crossed her, and hardly ever used profanity. We'd been together for over a year, and she still blushed when she took off her clothes in front of me. She warmed my heart and made me smile. She made me laugh. If anything, I was more devoted to this woman than I was to food. Her gorgeous, soft, pink-kissed snow white skin, her plum-tinted lily pink eyes, her soft raven-and-hot-pink hair that curled at the bottom and reached her lower back, those pretty, deep pink, heart shaped lips that gave the most gentle, tender kisses any man could hope to experience...and her delicate frame. She was more woodland fairy than vampire. But she'd filled out since she'd started drinking blood. Gone were the tiny, slender points, replaced with luscious curves. The longer she kept it up, the less like a girl she looked and more like a woman. At least to me, everyone else didn't seem to notice. We were getting older together, that much was true...we were going from stupid teenagers to experienced adults, coming of age and entering a new world...going to college together and raising our family, continuing the legacy on Radcliffe Way that our parents had paved for us and we'd pave for our kids. Her soft, warm breaths fanned across my shoulder. I was probably getting a crink in my neck from watching her, but I still did. And then Lucas started crying.

I sighed and let her rest, wrapping her in the blanket as I got up and shuffled across the hall, "Alright, alright, I'm here." Luna was out like a light; she always was when Luc got fussy. I bounced Skywalker in the crook of my arm for a minute, "What's she got you sleeping with now...the fuck?"

Luc giggled as I held up the fluffy-furred dog toy. He clapped. I looked back at the toy, "Did Auntie Deenie put this in bed with you?"

He nodded and reached for it. I gave it over and he chewed on the ear, dangling it from his mouth and shaking it violently. I laughed. "Too much like me." He beamed, dangling the toy between his sharp fangs. Even if he was more vamp than Luna, he still liked to play like one of the big dogs. I set him back down and he whined, so I took the toy and stuck in the much too girly blue bunny that Lala bought him. He cuddled it and fell right to sleep. With the toy in my hand, I leaned on the crib and watched him. I snorted, looking at the toy and then my son, "Jesus Christ, I'm about to end up Burt Hummel."

Luna laughed. I turned to her. She was standing up in her crib, and I shook my head, "You too? Someone just likes it too much when Daddy's around." She reached for the toy and I handed it over, and she chewed it for a moment before dropping it and biting my fingers. I scooped her up and rocked her briefly, sighing, "So it's gonna be you and me shooting hoops, huh?" I couldn't help but smile, "I wonder how Grandpa Drac is gonna react to this one."

Luna laughed outright. Luc giggled, but Luna laughed. She found everything hilarious, especially when people were getting hurt by their own stupidity. When Nino nailed Rocks in the nuts with the Wii remote, she laughed until she hiccupped and turned red. She was smarter than she looked.

I kissed her head and tucked her in and walked out. I was too awake to try to go to sleep with Lala, so I walked back downstairs. Clawdeen was in the kitchen, the lights above the counter on while she sat on it and ate out of the ice cream carton.

"Ew. Other people like Rocky Road you know...or did, before you did that."

"Oh stuff it. Girls do it."

"Yeah, now your girly germs are all over that. Not to mention whatever you get from tonsil hockey with Deuce, or..god.." I feigned gagging. She whipped the roll of paper towels at me. I laughed, getting a bottle of water, "So what's got you sitting in the kitchen at midnight? Waiting til everyone went to bed to splurge?"

She shrugged and continued to eat. I set the paper towels back in place and cracked open the bottle, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't ya?"

"Does being pregnant make someone love you more?" she spoke quietly.

I nearly had a heart attack, "You're not-? I mean, you'd...fucking hell...sis...?"

"I'm not pregnant...it's just...you and Lala were so happy...are so happy...and Deuce _held_ her Clawd, he _held_ Cleo while she was giving birth! He was telling her all these sweet things!"

"He's not gonna leave you for Cleo" I said with certainty.

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me."

She sighed and spread out across the counter, "Why won't he tell me?"

"Jesus Deenie, what do you want from him? He loves you obviously."

She looked at me, and for once, I saw just how sad she was, "I'm always overlookable, Clawd. I might as well have Chris Colfer singing Cellophane Man on repeat on my iPod, because that's what I am. Every other one of you overshadow me, every other one of my friends, and Cleo's royalty! Cleo _has_ the money and Cleo _has_ the fame and it's all her already! I just dream it! What would Deuce want with me?"

"Life must be good in the pity party of a teenage girl."

"Fuck you." She jammed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"You're confident. You have no problem beating boys up. You can tell anybody to fuck off and they'll be intimidated enough to. You're pretty witty and intense for a girl, and pretty smart for a kid. Listen, Deenie...Deuce loves you for a myriad of other reasons I don't even know about because I'm your brother and-let's face it-I think you're just about the most insane, psychotic, should-be-another-species thing in the entire world."

She smiled.

"He loves you. Accept it."

"I do. But I've gotta ask..."

I waited for the inevitable.

"Why did you fall in love with Lala?"

"She's perfect. I can't even list my reasons."

Her smile suddenly turned serious, "You don't know who Cleo's baby daddy is, do you?"

"No." Big mistake, lying to Clawdeen. She jumped down, stuck her spoon in her mouth and jammed the ice cream away. When the spoon came out, it was flung at me with such force that it hurt when I blocked it with my hand.

"Shit-"

"If I find out you cheated on my best friend with her, I promise you Clawd, I might love Lala, but I'll make you her bitch."

"Already am" I winced. She walked out just as Howleen was walking in. She noticed me and said nonchalantly, "She threatened to cut your dick off again, didn't she?"

I nodded. The very thought was painful.

"At least she didn't say she'd feed it to Rockseena..."

I whimpered, and decided maybe going back to bed with Lala _was_ the safer option...

**MH**


	91. Killer Queen

**Killer Queen**

_Quick A/N, I know Rocco was only a background character in Fright On, but thinking about it, I thought he would work well._

Most people would've never tried to return to school so fast, but the more she sat around with Isis, the more she thought about Deuce, and the more she thought about Deuce, the more her heart broke. With a deep-set loathing toward Clawdeen in her heart, though, after a mere month of her leave, she came back. Still physically exhausted, she just couldn't sit around and wait for nothing anymore. But when she couldn't get her locker open upon arriving, she decided it might've been better to just stay home.

Rocco just so happened to be walking down the hall and saw Cleo, looking much different than the first time he'd been introduced. The beautiful royal was in a turquoise colored dress, much more modest than her usual clothes, that haltered around her neck and extended to her linen-wrapped knees. Seeing her struggling with her locker, her soft hair draping down over her back, he went over to her and helped pop the lock open, "Here, let me get that..."

"Thank you" she said on an exhale, stuffing her books inside.

"Cleo, right?"

She nodded.

"I'm Rocco. I-"

"I'm sorry."

"...for what?"

"Whatever I did to you. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and cracked a smile, "No, you didn't do anything. When Gory gave you her keys, I was that guy hanging out next to Deugi. The, uh, big guy? Blackish gray fur?" He tucked a stray lock of fur behind his ear, "I just saw you struggling and wanted to help you out. Where ya been for so long?"

"I had a baby" she said sullenly.

"Oh, I didn't even know you were pregnant. I mean, you never looked pregnant."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"You miss him?"

"Her. Her name is Isis."

"Oh, wow...pretty name."

"Yes, I miss her, but I just couldn't stand sitting there."

He followed her as she walked down the hall, her golden wedges a familiar sound. People glanced at her, and he noticed that her regal way had wilted, like a flower deprived of water. He reached out and had her pause so he could take her books at the base of the stairs, "It's nice to see you back."

She quirked just a little bit of a smile, "Thanks. It's nice to see someone missed me at least."

"Well, I've sorta been getting up the nerve to talk to you for a while. You're really pretty you know."

She blushed. He stopped. He actually got Cleo de Nile to _blush?_ It made him light up. He followed her upstairs, "So, can I ask...are you single?"

She whirled around and slapped him across the face. Startled, he stepped back and dropped both of their books. She took a step down toward him, "Listen, did I not just say I have a baby? What kind of a whore do you take me for?"

"I didn't mean it like that" he said, raising his hands in peace, "I just asked, I mean you never know nowadays, I've...I thought you were pretty for a while, that's all."

Shy, sheepish and sweet, he was like a puppy, and when she'd shown anger toward him, he looked as frightened by it as a puppy. Cleo's attitude toward him softened and she sighed, "No, I'm single...and I'm sorry."

Still, he scooped up their books and walked her to her class, though a bit more sheepish, he still spoke to her, so she saw that as a good sign, "So...you wanna go out sometime? Maybe get some pizza at the maul?"

At her history class, she took back her book and she flipped open her notebook, tearing off a piece and scribbling down her number, "Text me later. Maybe you can come over for dinner."

He smiled, "Of course. I'll...see you later?"

"Yeah. See you later."

She couldn't help but smile as he went away, waited until he was in the crowd, and physically paused to dance. She laughed softly and ducked inside before he'd turn back and see her watching. She took her seat next to Ghoulia and when the zombie gave her a knowing smile, she cracked open her book and murmured, "It's good to be queen."

**MH**


	92. Jealous Type

**The Jealous Type**

Clawdeen looked about ready to stab Cleo in the back with the wrong word. I couldn't help but shake my head. "This is what happens when you both love the same boy."

Clawdeen stabbed her steak and growled, "She had better be going out with that wolf-boy sophomore..."

"What wolf boy?" I twirled some pasta around my fork and looked around. Sure enough, Howleen's friend and Cleo were talking together, and she looked more like she had when I met her, not like she had with Deuce. Comfortable. Timeless. Happy. Not competing with anyone else, just enjoying the moment.

I smiled. Clawdeen noticed, "What? What do you know that I don't?"

"She's happy" I said, "Look."

Clawdeen noticed and shrugged, "Alright."

"Alright?" I twirled my fork and took a bite, "Just alright?"

"It's Cleo, La. Next thing you know she'll be setting her sights on Clawd."

"Untrue. I've known Cleo since before you were born, Claws. She's not a back-stabber. She waited to go out with Deuce until she'd broken up with Clawd, you know."

Her eyes still scrutinized the way Cleo and the boy's hands touched on accident, and both pulled away like they'd been shocked. "I still don't trust her."

"After the little leak, which, by the way, she had nothing to do with, you never have."

"It takes a lot to cross a Wolf, you know. Once you gain our trust, you have it til death, unless you prove us wrong."

I sighed, "Melodramatic much?"

"It's true. The pack is life."

I narrowed my gaze at her. She didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

...

Clawd purred as his hands caressed under my shirt while he nibbled my ear. I pulled him in for a deeper, hotter kiss, our noses nudging when we broke apart for air, "God I love you."

He broke into a smile, slipping the buttons of my shirt open one by one, "I love you too, Lala. With all my heart."

We nuzzled, his gentle touch making quick work of my top. I kissed him, light panting breaths passing between us both. He let down my hair and I clutched his, keeping our lips cemented together.

He pulled away and groaned breathlessly, clutching my hips tightly. His eyes were wild, filled with lust, and he smiled, "You haven't been this into it since before Luc and Luna were born. What's up?"

"I want you" I murmured, pulling him back to me.

He obliged me with another kiss, but pulled back, "Talk to me La, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I insisted.

He scoffed and shook his head. I looked to him innocently. He smirked and leaned in, nipping my collarbone, "You sure?"

I nodded.

He stroked his tongue up my neck slowly. I moaned, arching into him. He drew back and pinned my hands to my sides, his eyes locking with mine, "You're a horrible liar."

I pouted, "Can we not do this now?"

"Well, as much as I would like to, no. Talk to me. It can wait."

I sighed. Irritation and lust both faded quickly, leaving only self-consciousness behind. I bit my lip and looked away, "If Cleo came back to you...would you take her back?"

"No." He brought my wrist up to his mouth and kissed the faint pulse, "I have you. I love you. How are these words so hard to comprehend?"

"They just are" I murmured, embarrassed, "I still don't see how a guy like you wants a girl like me."

He rolled his eyes, "Lala, I'm not repeating myself. You're perfect. You're mine. I'm yours. I've given you everything and all I want in return is for you to love me too."

"I do" I smiled.

"Then don't even ask that question anymore. You're the only one I've ever loved, the only one I've ever made love to. Stop doubting yourself." The way he held my face, I just slightly nodded. I couldn't do anything else. He rolled over, putting me on top, and he murmured, "I love you so much. You have no idea how much."

"I do know. I just worry that I won't be good enough."

He laughed, "Really La, give me some credit here."

I blushed and nodded. He leaned up and kissed me again, gently and persuasively.

...

"Why do you two always make out against my locker?" I asked, playfully shoving Clawdeen and Deuce aside.

Deuce grinned, "Cause we want to share the love, future little sister."

"You're a dick sometimes, you know that?"

He put his elbow on top of my head, "Don't make me shove you in there."

"Don't make me swing my purse."

"I've got practice today, I'm already wearing my cup."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Yeah, you two stay and bicker, I'll be back" Clawdeen waved and went across the hall to the bathroom.

"Have you seen Cleo and Rocco?"

I cracked a smile, "That sounds cute. They have anti-climatic couple names though."

He shook his head and smiled, "You've got issues, La."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm happy she's happy."

I shut my locker and walked over to the bench with him, sitting down and tying my shoes. He propped his head on his hand and looked out the window, "What do you think? About them?"

"I'm glad she's happy."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. That's it."

He shrugged and got up. He kissed my cheek and murmured, "See you later La." Clawdeen came out and Deuce went to her, handing her the books she'd left with him. I smiled and turned to go my way to meet Clawd by the stairs. He was leaning on the wall not ten feet away, not smiling. I slipped up beside him and slipped my arm through his, "What's wrong?"

"You ask me about Cleo, and yet you let Deuce plant one on you?"

I giggled and cuddled his side, "It was just a peck on the cheek, silly. He does it all the time, it's not like he's really kissing me. Don't you show your siblings affection?"

He stayed silent. I looked up at him, "You're not jealous, are you?"

"You're kidding, really?" Biting sarcasm seeped into his voice. I stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want him kissing you anymore."

"Alright, fine. You act like it's a big thing, I'll tell him not to."

"It _is_ a big thing, Draculaura."

"It's just a kiss on the cheek, it's no big deal."

"Yeah well, what's next, just a kiss on the lips? Just putting his arm around you? Just going over to his place when I'm not around?"

I was stunned into silence. I shook my head, trying to dispel my buzzing thoughts, "Don't be a jerk, Clawd."

"I'm being realistic. You worry about Cleo, I worry about Deuce. They took breaks and saw other people, slept with other people, shit I got all of Deuce's conquests, and I don't want you to be one of them!"

"I'm not going to sleep with Deuce, he's my best friend who's a guy."

Clawd balled his fists and looked at me, his eyes full of anger, "I'm serious, La. If he ever touches you, I'll punch him out."

"You're overreacting."

He looked at me, his eyes pleading, "Really?"

"Of course. Clawd, you're just being silly. You know I love you. I trust you, do you trust me?"

He nodded. I cuddled into his arms, feeling them lock tight around me, "I love you. I just worry about losing you...it's the only thing I'm afraid of."

I nodded, resting my ear against his heart, "I know. It's what I'm afraid of too."

"Forgive me?"

I kissed the crook of his elbow and nodded into it, "If you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You're cute when you're jealous."

"You scared me a little, but it's still a sweet sentiment."

"Sorry I scared you."

"Sorry I made you worry."

Just as we broke apart, Abbey and Rom came up. Rom was carrying her bag, her books, and her coat, and Abbey gave a small smile, "I learned from you. Werewolves good pack mules."

Clawd's eyes widened, but I began to laugh. Leave it to Abbey to make us forget why we worried.

**MH**


	93. Princess Stories

**Princess Stories**

We literally just got home when I got the text from my dad. I dropped my bag, turned around and ran down the stairs, yelling like the British were invading the colonies, "OLIVIA'S HAVING THE BABY!"

Everyone perked up. I was halfway across the street before Clawdeen followed. Honestly, the only difference between life on Radcliffe Way and life in the rest of Salem-we stuck with our own. If something happened, our kind visited our own kind for medical, not humans. There was still wariness, and even Olivia, who worked with humans, didn't want them knowing when she had the baby.

Uncle Vlad was in a flurry, calling Viv and Maddy Gorgon and practically the entire street, letting them know. I admitted, my heart was fluttering in my chest. I was finally getting a baby brother. Olivia was sitting up, panting, sweat glistening on her face. She looked relieved as I came to sit beside her. She gripped my shoulders like she gripped my father's hands, desperately.

"Viv's on her way!" Uncle Vlad yelled.

"This baby isn't going to wait until Viv gets here!" Olivia yelled back, letting out an equally pained wail afterward. Harriet came over by us, while Clawdeen lingered back in the door near Uncle Vlad. Olivia looked at her with pleading eyes, "You'll help?"

Harriet smiled, "I've had my fair share of kids, don't worry. It'll be fine."

Olivia nodded, breathing shakily and whimpering between pushes and pants. I smiled sympathetically. I hoped she knew what the baby was trying to do to get out...maybe she'd gone into early labor to prevent being torn open. Either way, tears were streaking down her face and I just pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back and helping her push. Quickly, the baby's cries filled the air, and Olivia nearly collapsed against Dad. He looked so relieved, so happy. Harriet took a towel from Howleen and cleaned the baby boy's face, smiling, "Yeah, definitely a boy."

Olivia and Dad looked to each other. She smiled and whispered, "Do you want to-?"

"You gave birth. You decide."

With a wide smile, Olivia reached out for the baby, and gathered my brother into her arms. He was pale, with a wild tuft of brown hair, and his little eyes were scrunched shut like he wanted to sleep. He yawned, two sharp baby fangs revealed from his lips. His eyes opened, and he blinked furiously trying to get his big, black eyes to adjust. When they did, they became a much calmer silver-tinted purple.

"Grayson" she said, cuddling the child to her chest, "Grayson Fenris?"

Dad nodded, "I like that."

I couldn't help but look up at him and stare, "You're capable of giving a kid a normal name?"

"It was Draculaura or Ersbet Maria."

I winced, "Draculaura's fine."

Olivia laughed, tears in her eyes as the baby boy's tiny fangs latched on to her, "He's so perfect...He really is so perfect...ten fingers and ten toes and two eyes and his heart is beating..." Her tears streaked down her face as she leaned into my father. I squeezed her hand and brushed my fingers across the little boy's cheek. He focused on me, and his eyes lit up. He reached out, cooing, and I gave him my hand. He took my finger and sucked on it, substituting my thumb for his own. I laughed and stroked his face, wiping his mother's blood from his lips.

Nino let loose a loud, wild howl. One by one, the Wolf family joined in. Dad looked to me with a bit of surprise, but when Olivia joined in, he just went with it. I smiled at the baby, and I myself howled. The little boy cooed, and I leaned in and whispered to him, "Welcome to the pack."

He gave me an intelligent smile.

...

While Olivia returned to work that weekend, we watched Grayson. Luc and Luna seemed particularly interested in something else small like them. With the three of us in the nursery and the rest of the house celebrating Sunday Night Football, it felt better to just be gathered in a peaceful little room full of the children.

"Tell stowy" Luna cooed, climbing on her crib and sliding back down the bars as if it was the most fun in the world.

"Alright...which story?"

"New one."

"Pwincess stowy" Luc said, peeking out. He was a bit shy of Grayson.

I couldn't help but smile as I turned and sat facing them, "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a king. He ruled the country with an iron fist, though he had a good heart. Every one of his subjects saw him evil, including a woman whom he stole away from her husband for a short time.

But, born from their collective evil, was a princess, with raven hair, and pretty dark eyes, and skin the color of fresh snow. The princess had a beautiful soul, though. She had no iron fist or will to rule. She had a pure heart that only longed for love. So as deeply as the king loved his daughter, he didn't want her to be corrupted by his evil, so he left her with her mother. But he had to return to protect her, because she wasn't safe there.

Even though she caught on to his ways quickly, being vicious and ruthless in battle, she hadn't an ill word about anyone, or an ounce of anger or evil in her blood. Of course, his wives were jealous of her, and they tried to do her harm, but he was always there to protect her. For a long time, she lived the way he wanted her to, and she was unhappy, so she tried to change it. He could always catch her in the morning light, looking out at the flowers and the animals...and in the winter, she would go dance in the snow, because it was as close to daylight as she could get.

At one point in her life...the princess did a very bad thing. And she became very, very sad and guilty, and she wanted to hide in a dark corner for the rest of her life out of regret. After a long time, and knowing it wouldn't change anything, the king took her across the ocean to somewhere new. The princess started to help people, but she still wasn't happy."

"And then what?" Luna asked.

"And then, there was a boy. She helped his mom take care of him from the time he was a baby. As he got older, his love for her grew."

"What happened?" Luc asked.

"They're married with twins."

"Twue stowy?" Luna gasped.

"Aren't my stories always true?"

"This one, especially" my father leaned on the door. I smiled and got up. Luc and Luna both bounced, collective yells for attention from them both. He paid them attention before he walked over to take Grayson, "Thank you, again. I told you, she's something like you. Stubborn as hell, and kind enough to be stubborn for a reason."

"You love her" I said without question. Olivia was home, I could see that from the nursery window, but she was making a snowman with some of the kids on the street.

"More than I have ever loved anyone in the world. Besides you and your brother, of course."

I smiled, "Good. She's a good mom. I like her."

Olivia was helping a little girl re-button her jacket, and I knew in a few years that would be Grayson. I smiled to my father, "You never really liked kids, yet you wanted your own...why?"

He shrugged, "Kids are noisy, destructive and get in my way, but when you were born...well, I liked you."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I mean" he smiled, "You're the best child I could've asked for. You brother will be too."

"I know...now, you take Grayson home, and then you can go play in the snow with Livvy."

"Yes ma'am."

**MH**


	94. As You Were

**As You Were**

_"Strigoii Vampires (stree-goy vam-pyrs): The Strigoii, the vampires of Romania, are often what we imagine the undead to be like. Virtually indistinguishable from the living, they lurk close to us, thinking up ways in which to harm the human world." -Biblio Vampiro_

"It's just a party. You make it a huge deal. Come on, just us girls. Please?" Cleo's eyes were dancing as she clutched her inscribed invitation to Gory's debutante party.

"She's going to bring Bram, you know. They're inseparable. Why can't we bring our boys?" Clawdeen pitched in from beside me.

"She may have a point" I dumped my history book in my locker and checked my makeup, my newfound reflection practically glowing back at me, "Rocco might not be as comfortable around vampires as Clawd is."

"What about Isis?" Blue asked.

"Howleen's watching her, Luc and Luna" I said, shutting my locker.

"So you're coming?" Cleo was practically glowing, back to her royal self. I grasped her hand like a dutiful best friend, "Of course! You think I'd leave you alone in a room of...slightly fashion-forward vampires?"

Playfully, she smacked me, and I beamed. Frankie was still sparking.

"It's supposed to be an awsome party!" she said, running her thumb across the indented gold lettering, "All the masks and ball gowns and stuff..."

"It really is." I couldn't help but smile, "If you want, I can do your hair and loan you guys outfits?"

"Voltage" Frankie practically had stars in her eyes.

Clawdeen shifted her hands to her hips and stared at all of us, "I have to go to keep you out of trouble, don't I?"

"I thought that was why I was going" Blue said.

"Three of them and two of us? We're gonna need to both go."

The last time I was at a party like that, I still drank blood to a degree, and my father threw it. It might be fun to go to someone else's party.

...

"I knew we should'a brought the boys" Clawdeen murmured. The party was less Victorian and more Steampunk, and I liked it. My friends dressed a little bit more conservatively, not quite knowing what to wear or do, but thanks to Spectra, I had a fangtastic red corset with buckled straps and buckled sides, and a matching skirt with stays up the side, a criss-cross pattern showing little skin between them. Knee high boots with a lift completed the outfit, and I just couldn't help but allow the color of my eyes to shift slowly into their natural, former red. It was like the relief experienced when one stopped grinding their teeth, like pressure and pain had been released. Heads turned. I flashed wicked little smirks. A bat-winged mask covered my face, though they all knew.

"Simply stunning."

I turned to smile at Bram, "Thank you."

"May I?" He offered his elegant white hand. I cracked a smile and grasped it, "Sure."

To the pounding, grinding, sound of Manson blasting over the impressive sound system, I danced between Bram and another vampire I recognized. Out of nowhere, the sprinklers came on, and a shower of warm, red liquid came down, the partiers cheering. _Oh no._ Blood was dripping through my hair, over my hands, over my clothes, and I could feel it. Every life-giving drop. As badly as I was holding back, I heard someone whisper _let go,_ and I did. I threw my head back and opened my mouth for it. A warm hand wrapped around my wrist. I didn't want to be pulled out of the spray, but I was, forcibly. Bram, streaked with red, laughed as he tugged me toward a big bowl that smelled of the same, "That wouldn't sustain you and you know it."

I didn't know it. I hadn't actually fed in so long...he poured me a glass and I took it, drinking happily. It was a sensation I hadn't forgotten, though the craving for it was repressed until now. Like the deepest form of satisfaction, better than any steak in the world. I wanted more. As if sensing, Bram lead me by the wrist through the curtain separating the party from a hidden little room. What I saw should've disgusted me, but it didn't. Humans, drugged or restrained, some had clearly been fed from, and others untouched. Some were scared, some were ecstatic. Bram stroked my hair affectionately, "Take your pick." I dropped to my knees beside an unconscious boy with full lips, and bit into the swell of his neck. A low, pretty groan came from him as I fed. He stroked my hair and arched upward, submissive to me in a way no one else had ever been. Before he got too weak, I drew away and lapped at the wound until it closed.

"What's your name?" I whispered in his ear.

"Tristan" he whispered on a satisfied exhale.

"You taste sweet, Tristan." I didn't know what came over me, but it was fading fast. I curled into his side, realizing a bit too late that his sweet blood was tainted with drugs, and a lot of them. He curled his arm around my waist, his head rolling against mine, a soft sound escaping him. I let my eyes droop shut, sensing the presence of others in the room, others who needed the blood more than I did...and then, I felt Bram's fingers running through my hair, a quiet chuckle escaping him, "Yes, go on and sleep, sweet princess. Sleep, and wake to us anew..."

...

"Draculaura? Draculaura?" Each cry sounded more desperate, but it also felt like I had a hangover. My head pulsed, and I groaned in hatred of it. My stomach lurched dryly. What I had to supply my body had already been absorbed...I'd feel better after I fed again. I rolled over and grasped a wrist and bit. A soft gasp, Tristan's soft gasp, met my ears. He let me feed until I cleansed the wound again, and I sat up. We weren't in the little...sex grotto, or whatever it was, but outside. Tristan was pale and tired looking, but still, he opened his arms for me, "I carried you out. You looked exhausted, and Bram looked more than willing to take advantage of a tired, drunk girl."

"Bram's with Gory, isn't he?"

Tristan's arms wound around me, so I was pressed to the warm, faded blue tee he wore, "Things don't work for vamps the same way they do for people. They sleep around on each other, and they know it, even if they are mated."

"Hm, good thing I have a werewolf."

"Thought so. You don't seem fledgling to me."

"And you?"

"Donor by will. Always wanted to go to a vampire party."

"I feel like I got really drunk."

"Mostly because the stuff you guzzled like water was bloodwine. Vampire vodka, basically. There's nothing wine in their wine."

I smiled, helping him to his feet as he helped me to mine. He was weak, and I felt slightly drunk, but it felt better. I stumbled toward the door and called out, "Over here!"

Frankie raced toward me, sparking, and threw me into a hug. I collapsed and so did Tristan. Clawdeen dashed over and helped me up, "La, are you okay? Oh man, Clawd's gonna be so pissed..."

"Fine...a little drunk...this is Tristan, I drank his blood."

He gave a half wave. They all seemed confused.

"Little help? There's...three of each of you."

Blue and Frankie helped him to his feet. Clawdeen physically picked me up and carried me to the car. I melted into my best friend's warmth, sighing, "God you're warm..."

"Oh yeah, Clawd's going to kill me."

"I'll hold you again" Tristan offered.

Cleo gave me a look, "Want us to dump him?"

"No. He's okay."

"If you're sure...?"

I nodded. By the time Clawdeen climbed into the back with me, I stopped paying attention, and just cuddled in for the ride home.

...

My cheek hit the cold glass and I started awake, feeling better than ever. I stretched, yawned, and realized I was sitting in Mutt. I looked over to Clawdeen. She had her arms folded across the wheel, and I could see tears streaming down her face, "We can't go in there."

"Why?" I asked, reaching out to her.

"Because we're covered in blood, sitting on garbage bags in my brother's car, and you were drunk off your ass, Lala. Not to mention, some guy is crashing at Frankie's place now. Some guy that you just about killed, according to Mister Stine."

I got out and took the bloody garbage bag, tossing it over the garbage can. Clawdeen looked up as I walked in. Naturally, Clawd had waited up...but Deuce was with him.

Clawd darted up and noticed everything at once, "Lala, where were you? What happened?"

"Where's Clawdeen?" Deuce stood up too as Clawd went to me, gingerly grasping my shoulders.

I waved it off, "It's not my blood. We went to Gory's party, and I had a little too much blood. That's all. They had sprinklers. Clawdeen's in the car, scared to come in. She thinks we're gonna be in trouble."

"Hell yes she is-" Clawd began.

"Don't blame her. It was my idea. I wanted to go to the party, I just got the girls to go with me."

Clawd looked surprised, but nodded, "Alright. Come on." I trudged upstairs beside him and made up a bath for myself, not caring that he stood there and watched while I stripped and climbed in. I turned back to him and motioned for him to come join me. I could tell he was mad; he shut the door and knelt next to the tub in the condescending way my father had a few times in my youth. It made me narrow my gaze in defiance. "If you're about to read me the riot act, let me remind you how much older than you I am."

"Why didn't you let me come with you? Are you just ignorant or stupid?"

I lashed out and slapped him. He grabbed my wrist before I could strike. He grasped my face roughly, looking into my eyes, "I love you. I can't begin to understand what could compel you to do this."

"I want to live my own life, Clawd."

"Did you want, even for a moment, to have me there with you?"

"Yes. Especially when I was getting hit on by sleazy vampire boys. I love you, you fool, I'm not arguing this with you again, now _let me go!_" I shoved him with my other hand. He drew back and suddenly hit the wall. I winced. My heart skipped a beat. I curled up and stared at him, "Clawd...?"

I knew he saw how terrified I'd become. He walked out, not in anger, but with guilt in his eyes. There was a hole in the wall where his fist went through.

"Clawd?" I heard Leena say. She walked in hesitantly and her shoulders slumped. She walked up next to me and helped me wash my hair, silent for a few minutes before saying, "You know he's not really mad, right? He's just...hormonal."

Still, I wiped my teary eyes. Leena wrapped her arms around me, getting her shirt wet in the process, but I still hugged her tightly. She stroked my hair and murmured, "You know he'd never hurt you. He loves you, Lala. He really wouldn't hurt you." Tears rolled down my face, and I sniffled. I did know, but that didn't make the hole in the wall any less visible.

...

Clawdeen and Deuce had done similar, except Deuce wasn't mad at her. They sat on the couch and cuddled while I picked at my dinner in bed. Guilt gnawed at my stomach. It was nice and quiet, sad and horrible...and Clawd tapped at the door. "Can I come in?"

"It was your bedroom before it was ours..."

He moved to sit next to me and lowered his eyes, "Are you scared?"

"No. Hurt, yes. Guilty, incredibly. Are you mad at me?"

"No" he breathed, reaching out to pull me close. I set the plate aside so I could cling onto him. He stroked my hair and nuzzled my head, "God Lala, I love you so much...I'm never mad at you. I was just so worried, and then, Frankie tells me that you drained a guy almost to death, who they found you in the grass with, and all these guys were hitting on you...I was just frustrated. Please, don't ever think I'd hurt you. I'd let you cut my hands off if I hurt you."

I cuddled into his chest and murmured, "You promise? Because even that hurt."

"I promise. Anything for you."

I looked at him. He was guilty looking and forlorn, sadness in his eyes. I climbed up on his lap, pushing him onto his back. He went down willfully, and I leaned over him and kissed him softly, nuzzling my nose to his, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured. He sniffed and cracked a smile, "Is that the Moroccan rose stuff Deenie got you?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, "You like it?"

"Beats blood." He leaned in and sniffed my neck, nuzzling it. I rolled my eyes, "Don't you dare hold this against me."

"Of course not...so long as the next time, you bite me."

"Keep it up and I might."

"I love you." He gave me his sweetest puppy eyes.

"I love you too." and as revenge, I popped a piece of steak in my mouth.

**MH**


	95. Making It All

**Making It All**

_Dracula_

It was around nineteen thirty two when the shit initially hit the fan, so to say. It was the rise of those idiotic horror movies. Idiotic as they were, Bela Lugosi was a good fellow. Odd, but then again, perhaps that was what ended up making us friends. Despite how certain people saw my people, the man didn't seem to care. I admired his tenacity. But I digress, it was really the worst of times. In a world that had once been slightly overpopulated with kinds like myself, my daughter and my family, among else, the populations suddenly dwindled. It wasn't unknown why. The stupid mortals believed their fears would be assuaged by the murder of the weak and feeble, and that lead to the stronger and more angry fighting back. As proud as I was to make their blood run cold, I had to ensure that extinction wasn't an option.

It was simple, just to be a gathering inside the palace walls, safe from harm and free from prejudice. Frankenstein's monster...or rather, the only living Frankenstein remaining, and his Bride came to my palace first, from the foothills of England's West Midlands. Thomas Wolf and his pack from Southern Germany. Medusa Gorgon and her husband from Greece. Doctor Jekyll, from London, and his betrothed. Slowly but unsurprisingly, the little group I'd wanted to assemble met. I observed them as they entered, relieved at the obvious company. Thomas was the first to enter, unafraid. He was young, no more than twenty, and his wife no younger than eighteen. They were just children, in need of a safe place and a hot meal. Just like the rest. They spoke and socialized, and I proposed my plan; we would create a community. A joint force, peaceful and free of extinction. I had the money, they had the genes, all I needed was a bit of insurance. They would continue on in said community, live their lives as normal people, and remain hidden to keep our kind alive. They agreed.

...

"Draculaura?"

Letting just a bit of light in from the hall, I glanced in her room. She was out of her coffin again, laying in the plush bed she'd asked for. Thin and fragile, her hair lacked luster and her skin looked sickly. She was curled under the thick blankets, covered and trembling. I sighed, closing the door and moving to sit beside her. Her trembling stopped as my hand rested on her head and smoothed down her hair. Though I could never say it out loud with anyone but Vlad around, I worried about her frequently. When she didn't sleep, she sulked, and when she didn't sulk, she wept. She was too unhappy. This was partially a change for her, so she could get away from the family's pressure and start over somewhere. If it meant frying alive, I might've just taken her out in the sun to see her smile, but in the state she was in, sun would do her no good. I lifted her head slightly and propped her up on the pillow, fluffing it under her head and tucking the blankets around her a bit tighter, save for her left arm. Once her IV had been hooked up, she stirred and tossed her other arm over her face, a low hiss escaping between her teeth, "Again, Daddy?"

"Yes, again. I want you to start being well."

She yanked away, and when she reached for the IV to disconnect it, I grasped her hand, "If you do it for no other reason, do it for me. I want to see you sometime, not see you sleep your life away as if starved."

"I want to starve...for what I did..."

"Almost a century ago. Stop thinking about it."

She shook her head. Such defiance in anyone else would've earned punishment, but she was my only daughter. I simply sighed and sat beside her, wrapping her up, "You know you get everything you want."

"And I thank you. I just wish you'd let me be guilty as I am."

"You're not guilty. It was childish stupidity. You're going to get older, and you're going to drink blood."

"No." She buried her face into the pillow.

"Yes. You will. I don't care if you go out in the daytime or insist on acting human, go on and be my guest, do what you want, but you have to keep yourself healthy. For me."

"You could just replace me. Make a new daughter."

"No one could ever replace you." I lifted her teary face and wiped them away, "You're a little cherub with sharp teeth."

She shook her head. I saw the resentment burning in her dark eyes, but there was little I could do to stop it. She lay her head limply against my shoulder, tiny tears in the corners of her eyes. I wiped them away and sighed, "How would you like to go somewhere? Have a change of scenery, where you could be outside more, and have more people to be around...?"

She lifted her head slightly, "Really?"

"Really. I want you to be happy. I care not how or why, I just want you to be happy."

She smiled just a little, "And what do you want in return?"

"I want you to get healthy. And when you're healthy, we'll go."

She nodded. When I moved to get up, she clung to my shirt, "Daddy...stay...Uncle Vlad's asleep and I don't wanna be alone..."

"Are you still scared of them?" I sat back and toyed with her hair. She nodded, burying her face into my chest, I kissed her head. Still, she was awake and squirming, tossing and turning every few moments. When I took out the IV, she finally stood and paced about, "Where are we going?"

"I don't quite know yet."

"Will we stay there?"

"Probably."

She put her hands on her hips, looking less child and more woman, "Will you give me a solid answer on anything?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe."

She took a pillow from her bed and hurled it in my direction. I tossed it back and lifted her up. She squeaked, holding on to my arms as I dangled her in midair, "So you want to meet the others?"

"There are others?" her face lit up. I set her down, and she dashed out of the room.

...

_Draculaura_

"Wow...a baby?" I murmured, placing my hand on Mary Wolf's stomach. She didn't even look like there was a baby in there.

She smiled, "Yes, and hopefully many more."

Thomas was pacing in front of us. He didn't like enclosed spaces, period. Even running through the courtyard and gardens, where it spanned the entire point, and only if you went to the edge of the swell of land the castle was built on would you see the wall, he still wasn't comfortable. Doctor Jekyll sat on my other side, fussing with his tea. Medusa, who insisted I call her Maddy, was across from us. Mister Stine and his wife had the opera record turned up slightly, and like a bat out of hell, Marishka burst in.

"What have I told you about keeping that infuriating noise down, you stupid-...hell!"

I shrugged as everyone stared at her, "To keep it down?"

"Go to your room, you back-talking brat."

"That's funny, considering I'm older than you."

Her eyes were black with fury. Guests or no guests, she flew across the room and hit me so hard I fell off the couch. Thomas snarled. Jekyll rose to his feet, and I held my stinging cheek.

"Come here, Draculaura. Let me see" Mrs. Stine murmured, taking my hand and leading me away. She produced a lacy white handkerchief and blotted the scratches on my cheek. Mary was holding Thomas back, and the mild-mannered Doctor Jekyll had a menacing tone to his voice, "I suggest you leave, now."

"Henry" his fiancee murmured.

"No, I'm not going to stand by and let her boss this poor girl around!"

"Henry-"

"Leave. Now."

Marishka backed away and ducked out. Mr. Stine took a long drag from a thick cigar, "Harlot."

"Frank" Mrs. Stine cautioned.

"What? It's true."

I cracked a smile.

Day by day, things got better. When they left, I kept in touch. When Henry died, and Katherine found out she was pregnant, it was enough to make me know I had to go with my father...my transition to leave wasn't simply the change of scenery. They were my first friends that I'd ever had, and I had to stand by them.

That was Jackson's father that was born, then Jackson. I was around when Clawrk was born, and his siblings. When Viktor was created, I was there. Really, it was all moving forward. I couldn't help but think back to when the thirties happened, when my dad convinced me to get better. When I focused on that, I owed it mostly to him...because without my dad, Radcliffe Way would've never been built.

...

"Dad?"

"Hm?" He was sitting at the computer, back at work, just as I expected.

I walked in and hugged him around his shoulders. He laughed softly and clasped his hand over mine, "What's that for?"

I shrugged, leaning on him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Draculaura."

"Thank you. For everything."

"I told you, I give you everything. There are no limits to that." He sat back and took off his reading glasses, smiling slightly, "You're my little girl. I might be getting to be an old bat, but you've only just begun. Promise me that you'll be happy, with whatever your life holds?"

I nodded and hugged him again. He hugged back, rubbing my back, and murmured, "Do me a favor, though?"

"Sure."

"Go get something to drink out of the freezer, warm it up, and have it. I still can't get over how scrawny you are."

I glanced at my father with an expression he recognized. He righted his glasses and let go, "I know, I know, fuck you dad, I get it. Just please, put on weight for me."

"I love you so much dad" I added, dryly.

"Keep it in mind" he commented, and then added in a joking tone, "Don't you think you'd feel better with some curves for your wolf boy to hold onto?"

"DAD?"

He started laughing before I even raced out of the room.

**MH**


	96. Just to be With You 1

_A/N- Before I start, may I just say to go to americancensorship. org (remove the space) and please support the ban of this bill? You know, if you want YouTube, Facebook...HERE, to continue existing. JS._

**Just To Be With You**

_1_

I must've been dreaming. The sun kissed my face, a cool breeze broke the humid air from the sea. A beach wrap, tight around my hips, fluttered, pink with shell print against my new swimsuit. I leaned on a light painted wood railing, overlooking the villa. If I'd sent a postcard, people would've thought it was California, but instead, it was Romania. The cool breeze came from the mountains, and the warm pool below held my swimming love. My heart warmed as I walked back inside and down to the pool. I knew this house, my family built it.

I giggled as I picked up a lock of fur, "Still shedding?"

He blushed, "Not as much."

I kicked off my sandals and untied my wrap, slipping my legs in up to the knee as I stroked his hair, "Isn't this nice?"

"Gorgeous." He grasped me around the waist and pulled me in, kissing me lovingly. My heart felt like it was swelling, bursting, and happily coming back to earth again. We kissed in the warm pool, my heart full of love, the warmth of the sun beating down on us without a care...

"La. Hello there, Lala."

"Mmmm...fuck you Deuce" I muttered, burying my head further under the pillow and grasping at threads of my dream, trying to pull it back.

"Well, Clawd and his dad just went out to get supplies and left me in...I was supposed to come wake you up for breakfast."

"I'll sleep through..."

I felt him curling up to my back. I raised my hand, felt around, and punched backward. Deuce hissed loudly, "Fuck!...Ah...okay...out of bed now..." He stumbled out and dragged me with him. I grasped hold of his arm and laughed as he deposited me on the stairs.

We play wrestled our way downstairs. He had me in a headlock when Harriet came around the door, worry in her expression, "Lala? Do you know if Clawd kept his phone charged?"

"He charges it every night" I said, letting go of Deuce.

"Hm..." she murmured. She stared at her phone and sighed, "Call him for me."

I nodded and busted the phone out of my pocket. Deuce sat down, and I sat next to him, the blanket draping over me and Rockseena as she curled up next to me. It went straight to voicemail. I looked back to Harriet, "Well, it's okay...? I mean, his battery could've died anyway."

"Clawrk's not picking up either" she said.

"You don't think they're in trouble, do you?" Deuce asked softly. Harriet pulled up an app. I stared at her, and she exhaled, "They might be."

"Why?"

"Just...go get dressed. I'll pack you breakfast. Deuce, you're coming with us. Go get Howie and Rocks."

"We're bringing Rocks with us?" I asked.

"I have faith in my girls...but they're safer with him coming along."

...

In black jeans, high boots, a black turtle neck and vest with my hair tied back in a ponytail, Harriet drove us at almost three times the speed limit. Rocks was huddled in the back, squished between me and Howie, and Deuce was up front.

I stared at my ring and toyed with it. Howie's hand closed over mine, "He's okay, La. They're probably just out of range or something."

"Or something" Deuce murmured. I tried to move to see, but Harriet pulled up and instructed Howie to cover my eyes. She took Rocks and Deuce out, and I struggled to look around. Howie braced my waist, and I pushed out the door and struggled free. The car was there, but not them. Deuce's eyes were lowered, peeking slightly over his glasses, "I have a really bad feeling."

I held on to the edge of the truck as I edged around, glancing about. I rushed to his side and stood still, and like a swarm, we were rushed. I ducked, but the familiar smell assaulted my nose as soon as I ducked away.

Other vampires...old ones...nearly-dead ones.


	97. Just To Be With You 2

_2_

Deuce whipped off his glasses. They were knocked out of his hand. He dove for them, and I was surrounded.

_When in Rome..._

I fished in the vest pocket and produced a rune-covered bo staff, extending it to its full length. I heard a few chuckle...but then I popped the spikes out of the ends. Countless hours spent training with my father flashed through my mind. I remembered his very words as vividly as if he were saying them in my ear. Adrenaline was making my knees weak, my heart pound so hard it felt like I was human, and my eyes watered. I didn't want to do this, yet the pit of my gut just about screamed at the need for blood spilling. They advanced, I attacked. I shut my mind off, moving mechanically.

They threw Howie into my back. I dropped the staff, and before I could grab it, pain shot through my body. I screamed. The vampire that took the shot slammed me down. I felt limp. Light, in a bad way. I grasped the staff and hit the retraction; the spike snapped back, then the blade. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. My legs tingled. I must've come short of cutting my spine. That was too close for me, but still...mercilessly, I was flung over someone's shoulder. I hissed, trying to grasp my stomach, trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"Ah!" My body spasmed. It was cold, and the front of my shirt was slowly getting wetter. All but Rocks were down, and Rocks, though stupid, wasn't suicidal. There were tears of defeat in his eyes. I held on, trying to reach out to him in reassurance until the pain got to be too much, and with defeat in my own heart, I wept.

...

"Ah!" I gasped as I was dumped onto the floor in a back room. Clawd rushed to my side and clasped his hand over the wound. I let tears flow down my face, burying my face into his neck. It hurt, and my legs had gone numb.

"Lay her down, that's not going to help her" Clawrk instructed, gently grasping my head as Clawd lay me across the floor. He looked at me sympathetically, "They don't fuck around."

I nodded, grasping his hand. Clawrk moved from me to his wife and scooped her up. My eyes were slowly adjusting. Clawd's hand rested on my cheek. I stroked his face and nuzzled him, a soft whimper escaping my lips, "It hurts..."

"I know" he murmured, climbing over me. His eyes were irridecent. He supported himself on his arms and offered his neck. Gingerly, I stroked my fingers through his hair and bit in gently. He toyed with my ponytail and let out a soft purr, "I worried about you."

"I worried about you too" I murmured, his blood welling up against my lips. I softly lapped it away and continued to suckle his pulsing vein. My body warmed. I got feeling back, and I gently kissed the wound, sealing it with loving licks. I rubbed his chest, pulling him to me tightly. He kissed my lips softly, his warmth ebbing into me. I gently broke his hold to crawl over to Rocks and Howie. Rocks sat dutifully by his brother. I wrapped him in my hold. Deuce started to wake up, groaning, "Did we win?"

"You're a dick. Come on, take off your glasses. Maybe we can figure something out."

"Anybody over there?"

I shook my head.

"La?"

"No! Jesus, you're blind as a human!"

He chuckled and took off his glasses. The temperature dropped slightly, but since the wall was already stone, nothing happened. "What are we supposed to do now? Christ, we got our asses whupped by a bunch of old guys."

"No...we haven't yet." An idea came to me. "We're going to wait for Mom and Howie to wake up, and then we're gonna bust out."

"Bust out? How, with what?"

"You'll see." I popped my staff. Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, it almost killed me...but I knew this weapon, and I knew this was worth it.

...

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away" Clawdeen sang, repeating it for the third time as she sang to Lala's fussing baby girl. Luna looked up at her with teary eyes, sniffling. Lucas was already asleep. Luna sobbed and sniffed, "Momma..."

"Oh honey, your momma will be home soon."

She let Luc sleep as she walked Luna to her bedroom, climbing into the bed and laying down, stroking the nearly-toddler's hair. Luna shook and cried, her little face pressed into Clawdeen's shirt. She sighed softly. She loved her niece and nephew with all her heart; the two were practically her children too. She sighed and nuzzled Luna's wet face, cradling her tearstained cheeks and wiping her eyes, "Just sleep honey. I've got you. When your momma gets home, I'll have her cuddle you for a while before she puts you to bed, okay?"

Luna nodded, curled into Clawdeen's chest, and her tears stopped. She fell asleep, her nose running and her breath soft. Clawdeen leaned over, grabbed a tissue and wiped the little wolf's face.

"Clawdeen?"

"Yeah Howleen?"

Her sister slipped inside the room and looked at her, "They're not home yet. It's almost ten and they're not home."

"Don't panic" Clawdeen murmured, laying Luna on the pillow and tucking her in.

"I'm scared. Nino's scared, and so's Don...we're alone, Deenie, we're alone!"

She grasped her hands and turned to look at her, "Howleen, calm down. We're not alone. We've got each other, and they're gonna be home soon."

"Are you sure?" she murmured. She saw tears in her younger sister's eyes, and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sure. I promise."


	98. Just To Be With You 3

_3_

Light. Temporarily blinded, I charged. Wet, warm blood ran down my hands. A small fire lit in a darker part of my mind, fueling the urge to continue. Cutting, slashing, and enjoying the mauling of my own kind was not something I felt...compelled to. We rushed out, and I swore I heard Deuce laugh.

"Home free!" he cheered as we got out into the night.

I glanced back. The shadows seemed to move away. Tears stung my eyes, and my heart lowered. Every kill I had to make hung on my heart. I didn't want to be like my father, not like this.

Clawd climbed in the truck with Deuce and I while the rest of the Wolf family piled in the other truck. Deuce relaxed, his snakes hissing quietly in approval as he ran his fingers through them and took off his glasses.

...

The doorbell rang. It was two thirty AM, and Clawdeen was still sitting up, waiting for her parents. She was the oldest, she was the one entitled to do so. She went to the door and peered out, recognizing the guy at the door and cracking it open, "She's not home, Tristan."

The donor ran his fingers through his hair, "Damn. I'm sorry. I thought she'd be. I can come back-"

She held up her hand, "It's two thirty."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Might as well come sit around."

He nodded and murmured a quiet thanks as he slipped inside. She shut and locked the door and sighed, walking over to the couch where she'd been sitting with her bowl of chips.

"Wow. Classics."

"Nothing else is on."

He nodded and sat beside her. He looked edgy, restless. Finally, his tension got to be too much for her, "What?"

He jumped and rubbed his palms together, sighing, "I need to get bit. I'm having withdrawals."

"Withdrawals? From a vampire bite?" Her interest was piqued. "What do you mean?"

"Vampire bites are like drugs to me...I don't know how it is to you. It feels...fucking fantastic. It keeps me mellow, you know? I tried tequila, I think I'm sweating alcohol by now, but I'm still..." He held out his shaking hands, looking at her, "Please...wake her up."

"She's not here. Okay, Tristan?"

He nodded. She grasped his hands and put them on his legs. He shook his head and curled his lip back over his teeth, springing up, "God...make it stop...please make it stop..."

"Sit down and eat."

"It won't help."

"Does it need to be the bite, or will a cut suffice?"

"Try." He dropped to his knees and bared his neck. She laughed, "I'm not slitting your throat."

"Damn it, then what good is it?"

"Calm down-" The anger in his voice was scaring her. He got up and clamped his hand over her mouth. He was right, he did smell like he was sweating alcohol. Her eyes widened. He shook his head, "Q-Quiet...right? Sleeping kids, right?"

She nodded. He moved his hand and clutched his head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Calm down" she whispered.

A sharp sting hit her face. She gasped in surprise as she realized she'd been slapped. With an angry charge, she leapt up, and was struck down again. This time, her cheek throbbed. She looked at Tristan. His eyes were shifting and she stared. He had definitely had his share of vampires before Draculaura...

"You're a vampire."

His eyes settled on red. Fangs elongated and took the place of his canines. The Tristan they met was gone. He grinned wickedly, "And you let me in. Now I know why your kind serves mine."

...

"We're home!" Harriet called, rushing upstairs. I did the same. Luc and Luna were sleeping peacefully. I smiled and let them. Howleen and the other two boys were awake, and I rushed around, looking for Clawdeen. Deuce was outside, kneeling. I jogged out, "Deuce-oh god."

Clawdeen was crying, her nightgown ripped, a still-bleeding wound on her neck. I knelt beside her and held her, and she cried out. Tears were shimmering on Deuce's face, "What hurts, Deenie? What hurts?"

"Ah!" she gasped, grinding her teeth. I saw her ankle twisted painfully. She smelled like blood and tears, and the smell of vampire clung to her. She looked at me and buried her face into my neck, "Tristan was looking for you, La...he's a vampire."

Anger bubbled over inside my head. Deuce's tears flowed faster. He braced one of her legs and sighed, "Lala...help me out here..."

I nodded. Gently bracing Deenie's shoulders, I helped her toward Deuce. He scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. My hands, I noticed, had a coating of her blood on them.

"What happened?" Clawd gently grasped my wrists. I pulled away and went to wash the blood off. Clawd followed, leaning on the door. I looked at him. I didn't know what I was going to say. The words weren't coming out good enough. I grasped him tightly around his waist and buried my face into his chest. He stroked my hair and scooped me up, whispering, "What's wrong?"

"Deenie's hurt, and it's all my fault." I told him everything. How bad she'd been hurt, how much she was crying, and how many bones it looked like she'd had broken. My mind was still trying to wrap around Tristan being a vampire. Sweet little Tristan, who wanted to be a vampire, had probably finally gotten turned. Deep in the pit of my heart, I knew, if it had been me to do it, he wouldn't have turned out like this.

...

Deuce's hands were soft and gentle against her bruised skin. She winced, whined and allowed his soft stroking of the warm, wet rag across her broken skin. He looked pained, frowning as he stroked away small beads of blood. He nudged her leg to the side slightly and she jolted, crying out sharply. He jumped up and held her face, apologizing over and over. Tears dripped down her cheeks, her skin the color of light cinnamon stained with dirt and blood.

"I wish I could shower" she muttered, trying to break the tension.

"If you don't mind me joining you, sure you can." She looked at him, and he quickly backpedaled, "I'll keep my clothes on, I promise."

She looked at him and sighed, moving gingerly to allow him to pick her up again. The towel he laid out under her was stained with blood, and more tears sprung to her eyes. He dropped it on the floor and helped her out of her nightgown, keeping her broken ankle elevated slightly.

"Owie" she whimpered. And then, he noticed the true severity of her wounds. He looked at her and fumbled for the words to express how sorry he was.

She lowered her eyes and shook her head, "Please...just help...comment later."

He nodded, helping her into the shower and supporting her against his chest. Before he turned on the water, she touched his face, "You don't have to do that, you know...You shouldn't get your clothes wet."

"I'll be fine." He turned on the warm water and gingerly soaped his hands, running them over her body. She rested her head on his shoulder as water soaked the bottoms of his jeans, beaded on his glasses, and spotted his shirt. She stroked her hands over the smooth green scales that formed small diamonds on his arm. He nuzzled his cheek to her hair and murmured, "God Deenie...I'm so sorry...I'd give anything to fix this..."

She shook her head and looked up at him, smiling lightly, "I love you, Deuce...I really do."

"I love you too. I never should've left you. I'm so stupid..." His snakes gave dejected hisses in agreement.

She caressed his jaw and stared through his glasses into his eyes, "No, you're not. You're brave. You take good care of me, and I'll always owe you so much...You deserve so much more than what I give you."

He shook his head and pressed his cheek to hers, "No, you're perfect. Cleo never let me take care of her. You know what battles you're gonna win, and then you let me treat you as good as I possibly can, even when I know you're capable of taking care of yourself and you know it too..."

"I like it" she murmured, blushing as his hand softly caressed her stomach, "You cook for me, and you cuddle me, and you make me feel safe and protected. Like you are right now. It's okay now, because I'm safe with you."

He gently supported her and murmured, "You wash your hair, I've got you."

She nodded. His shirt was getting soaked, but he didn't mind. Slowly, he shifted her to get her out and dry her off. She sighed, letting him wrap her up in the warm towel like a small child and take her out to bed. She wrapped it around herself, biting her lip lightly as Deuce tossed his wet clothes onto the bathroom floor and hung his belt off the door. She giggled, noticing, "You wear GI Joe boxers?"

"Hey, they're clean, that's what matters to me." He walked over with a large tee shirt, slipping it over her head, and turning toward her dresser, "Underwear?"

"Top drawer" she blushed.

"Ah, as usual." He couldn't help but smirk as he dangled a pair from his fingers. She snatched them away, met with a soft chuckle. He slipped them up her legs, gently helping her into bed, the towel slipping onto the floor. He reached back and took it, wiping off his glasses and turning back to her, leaning over her and giving her a light, loving kiss, "I'm so sorry, Deenie. I really am."

"Shh." She pulled him down next to her and tried to shift, needing his help to do so. He cradled her face, placing a tender kiss on her lips before guiding her head to his shoulder and toying with her auburn curls, "Go to sleep. I'll be here."

She slipped her arm over his torso and closed her eyes, nuzzling his chest. Two warm, singular tears stroked down her cheeks and landed on his chest. As he listened to her quiet breaths, he brushed her tears away, and kept his arm securely around her waist. A smile crossed his face as his eyes went to the ceiling, and he, too, closed his eyes.

**MH**


	99. Woman's Intuition

**Woman's Intuition**

A mother would do anything for her child. That's the biggest understatement ever given. A mother would sell her soul for her child. If said child is threatened, even by family, they are protected by any means necessary. It's what being a mother is. It's a mother's duty. Even if love is more important than blood, the bond between a mother and a child should be one that can never be broken.

I know of a few people that know that.

...

"Such a pretty boy" I cooed in Grayson's ear. He twisted my hair around his finger and cooed in delight, eating up the complements. "Such a beautiful little boy, and so kind and gentle too." He blushed. I smiled and stroked his soft black hair. Maybe Dracula himself was a fluke in his family, because Lala, Grayson, his brothers and his parents were all very nice. His brother's demon children, however, were a different story. It might skip generations. Grayson buried his face into my chest and giggled.

"You like those built-in pillows, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh as he giggled, burying his face back into my boobs. A tiny pinch came at the edge of my bra, and I jumped, "Hey now! No biting, okay?" He giggled and blushed sheepishly, cooing innocently. I carried him into the kitchen and watched as Olivia cooked.

"He's hungry again already?" she commented.

"Apparently so."

The little boy in my arms wiggled, reaching out for his mommy and starting to whimper. Olivia traded tasks with me, and while I kept making sure her dinner didn't stick to the pan, she offered her artery to the baby and let him feed. The rusty smell of blood tinted the air. I looked back at her. She rubbed his back and hummed softly as he made little slurping noises. She didn't notice my look, but my stomach lurched. As soon as I was able to shut off the heat and help her put things away, I went home. For some reason, the smell of blood stuck in my mind. I raced across the street, up the drive and threw the lid back on the outdoor garbage can, throwing up until my stomach hurt.

"Ugh..." I sighed and pulled out a tissue from my pocket, wiping my mouth and tossing it in. I trudged inside and up to my bathroom, brushing my teeth before I even changed. I re-donned my pajamas and curled up in bed. At least the smell of blood left. I buried my face into my pillow, "How does Lala do it?"

"Do what?" Howleen asked, walking in unannounced and proceeding to rifle through my makeup, "Got any lipstick?"

"No. You have it. Now leave."

"Fine, whatever" she picked up my other pillow from the floor and waited until she was by the door to throw it at me. I just sighed and let my eyes fall shut.

...

"Clawdeen, come on. You have to go to school." Lala's fingers caressed my tangled hair. I felt so sick I didn't want to budge. I was afraid if I turned to look at her I'd lose what little I ate yesterday. I tried to shake my head, but it triggered it. I leapt up and raced to the bathroom and shut the door. She followed anyway, holding my hair like the dutiful best friend that she was. Calmly, she rubbed my back and knelt beside me. I got up, shakily, and brushed my teeth. She felt my face, "You're a little hot."

"I know. I feel dizzy too."

"You should stay in bed. I'll tell you what went on, okay?"

I nodded and clung to her. She held me and rubbed my back, my head on her shoulder despite our height difference. She led me back to bed and tucked me in, fluffing up my pillows, "You sleep as much as you can, okay? Want some water?" I nodded. She smiled as she left my room, and I sighed, curling my arms around my empty stomach. I felt cold. Lala noticed and sighed, "Should I stay to take care of you?"

"No...just tell Deuce to watch himself, I might've given him the flu."

She whipped out her phone and slipped her bag down, "I need to make sure Luc and Luna are healthy anyway. I'll stay."

"La-"

"No arguing. You need mommy time."

"Yes Mommy" I said sarcastically. She flashed a fanged fake smile and walked out again.

...

I tugged on my jeans and frowned. They were tight around my waist and hips a little too much. I hobbled into the bathroom and checked out the seams for any shrinking. It was just fine everywhere else. Just before I got ready to hop on the scale, I stopped. The denim slipped from my fingers. My heart started racing as I called out, "Clawd?"

"What?"

"When's the full moon start?"

"Two more days Deenie!"

I didn't want to voice my oh my god. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to scream, I just wanted to think if it was a possibility. Granted, I had been eating like a pig since I knew I could keep food down, and I'd been throwing up, but I also had the flu. I hopped on the scale. I gained about six pounds. The entire bag of gummy bears, no doubt...I still had two more days. Two more days until I had to panic. With a sigh, I rationalized it to a bloated day, and went to get a pair of looser jeans.

...

"Deuce, we need to talk."

His face fell as he shut his locker and walked outside. We sat on the steps and he stared ahead.

"What did I do?" he murmured.

"What?"

He looked forlorn behind his glasses, "That's the most notorious break up line ever. What did I do, really, because whatever it is, I'll fix it-"

"No, I'm not breaking up with you" I said. I thought over words, and I let my first thought slip out, "But maybe you should start by buying some condoms next time."

His brow furrowed and then he looked like he choked on a rock, "Are you pregnant?"

"I don't know" I murmured, "I might be. That's funny, everybody's getting pregnant..."

"Oh my god" he murmured. He sunk back and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, "How?"

"You know how" I snapped. He reached out and grasped my arms, "Deenie...I can't do it like this. I can't do it so soon. I mean...shit, I need some warning!"

"Well you might have nine month's warning" I whispered.

His hands dropped. He bit his knuckle and looked at me, "Have you...you know..."

"No, I don't know, elaborate."

"Have you found out yet? Taken a pregnancy test, seen a doctor...?"

"No, because my parents would murder me. There's such a double standard-"

"Wait here." He got up and walked down the stairs with his board. He hopped on it and went off down the street. I did wait, even though I was missing lunch, and my stomach was aching from hunger. But when he got back, he tossed me the bag and I beelined for the bathroom. He followed partway. I couldn't help but be undecided; as much as I'd developed the love of kids...did I really want one?

...

"Where were you?" Lala asked as we got ready to go home, "You never showed up for lunch."

I smiled and waved the bag at her. She peeked in. Her eyes widened, "Deenie-!"

"But I'm not."

"You're not? It's not-"

I whispered in her ear. She laughed. "But...I wanna see what Deuce would do."

"How?" she kept her voice low as I stuffed the bag in my bag and walked out.

"I have my ways."

...

Lala was trying not to burst into laughter as I walked in with a nearly-identical copy of Lala's first ultrasound. She and the ghouls were in on it, but strictly no boys were told. Deuce jumped when I shut his locker for him as he was about to, a wide smile on my face.

"Hey" he said.

I held up the picture, slightly modified thanks to Viv, "Courtesy of Mrs. Stein."

He dropped his bag and his board. For a moment, I thought he was going to faint. He tilted his head, searching for words, running his fingers through his snakes. "No fucking way."

He was floundering so badly that I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his jaw, "No fucking way." I nuzzled his neck, "I just wanted to know how you'd react."

"So, no?"

I shook my head.

"How?"

I gave him a look, "It's the full moon."

He blushed. As we walked away, Cleo commented from her locker, "Maybe it'll teach you to keep your python in your pants."

"Maybe he will when you keep your bandages wrapped" I shot back, protectively tightening my hold around his waist and dragging him away. The look she gave me should've been lethal. I didn't resent Cleo, and we definitely weren't enemies...but when it came to my man, why did I need a baby when he still didn't have a car?

**MH**


	100. Mortality

_Author's Note: Kay, this chapter has a bit of a warning. It's a darker chappy, so if you're faint of heart, be cautious._

**Mortality**

"I love you" Clawd murmured as he kissed my cheek, "I'll be home in the morning."

I nodded and kissed his jaw softly, "I'll be here, as usual."

He smiled and jogged off to the car, where Howleen was leaning on the horn, waiting for him to get out there. I laughed and continued about my business, tidying up like I did when I had the house to myself and checking on the twins. At Olivia's prompting, they were going to stay over with Grayson tonight. After I brought them over to her place and returned, I threw some laundry in the washing machine and sighed.

I heard something hit the door. Again, harder. I stopped and peeked out the door. The banging stopped. Hesitantly, I approached the door, my heart thrumming against my chest. I placed my hand over my heart and peeked out through the glass. My heart calmed and I moved away. I turned and almost screamed, but let out my breath in an exhale when I saw Clawd.

"Jesus Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I moved my hand off my pounding heart and approached him, "Honey, maybe you should just start staying home if you come back as soon as the moon rises."

I shut and locked the door for him, since he'd come in through the back door. He scooped me up, put me on the counter, and kissed me forcefully. I giggled and pushed him back slightly, "Clawd, calm down. We have all night. There's stuff I need to finish."

He growled and pulled me closer, cupping my face and nipping my lips as he continued to kiss me. Gently, I pushed on his shoulders again. He growled more loudly.

"Clawd, stop it. I mean it."

He pulled away with the most pissed off expression I'd ever seen. I jumped down and walked back to the laundry room. He didn't follow, and I sighed. I didn't want him to sulk around, just because I had things to do. I hurried up and returned to make him some steak for dinner.

He was leaning in the corner, still looking pissed off. I sighed and went to him, slipping my arms around his waist, "Will you please stop that? The dangerous animal act doesn't work on me."

He narrowed his eyes and growled between his bared teeth. It did scare me, but I didn't want it to show. I kept my arms around him and cuddled his chest, rubbing his back, trying to calm him. "I love you."

Suddenly, swiftly, he crushed me into the wall, trapped against his body. I winced, wiggling for a bit of space, "Ow...Clawd, let up, please..." He leaned in and bit my neck roughly, leaving bruises in his wake. They smarted and with each, he leaned in a little more. I pushed on his chest, trying to get some space, "Clawd, you're hurting me. I want a little space, please!" He bit harshly, and I felt blood starting to drip out. I cried out and shoved him, "Ow! Clawd, stop!"

When he looked at me, I saw the animal had taken over. He bared his bloodstained teeth in a show of dominance. I shrunk back and lowered my head, tears in my eyes that I refused to let out. He let go, and I clamped my hand over my neck. It came away almost entirely red. Tears dripped out then, and I hurried to get bandages. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back, my back slamming into his chest. He lowered his head and lapped the blood gently, cleaning it from my fingers and my neck. I sobbed, whimpering, "Clawd...you're really scaring me."

His arm snaked around my waist as he continued to run his tongue over the bite. It stung, and I tried not to cry. As gently as he cleaned my wound, my fear didn't dissipate any. He released me, nudged the back of my neck with his nose, and let out a soft sound that was less like a growl and more like a purr. I exhaled and raced to the stairs.

He chased, and I screamed as he tackled me to the floor. My arm made a small snap, and I whimpered, cradling it. "Ah...ow, ow..."

He pinned me down and growled, exerting dominance. I cradled my arm and sobbed. "Ow...Clawd...please just let go..." He grabbed the arm I was cradling roughly. It ached. I looked up at him and shivered in terror, whimpering to him, "Please...just stop..."

His eyes weren't his own. He dragged his claws down my body, and I bit my lip, trying not to scream. I let him kiss me, my eyes full of tears. I cradled his face and looked at him desperately, "Clawd...you know I love you...please don't hurt me..."

He kissed me fiercely. I knew it was the only way the animal side of him knew to express his love for me, but it still made my kiss-bruised lips throb. His grip tightened on my hips as he pulled me onto him forcefully. I sobbed into his neck, gripping him. His hips rolled into mine, and as badly as I hurt, a part of me still knew that it was just Clawd. Yes, his animal side was rough, but he didn't intend to hurt me. I kissed him and tried to soothe myself, but even more pain bloomed after a few moments. He dug his claws into my hips; I kept my cries restrained. As soon as he let go with a content purr, I pushed myself up and limped toward my bathroom, taking away the bloody, torn clothes and making up a bath. As soon as I sunk into the water, I let the tears free and attempted to curl into myself. It hurt too much to move, and I didn't want to.

I sunk into the water up to my neck and ignored the world outside the slowly reddening water.

...

My arm, thoroughly wrapped in bandages an inch thick for support, was hidden under the sweater I put over my pajama top. My lower body still hurt a little, but the blood had been scrubbed from the tub, and the light of morning streaked the sky. I slept in the tub, in the slowly cooling water. Clawd wasn't at the table, but he made breakfast, and the hall had been cleaned up. I knew I left blood, so he must've seen it and known. The best he could do usually was cereal, so I was a bit more surprised to find oatmeal with strawberries and a warmed honey bun. I cracked a smile and walked out, seeing him perched on the back railing. He was staring out at the rest of the world, and I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I love you."

"You shouldn't" his voice sounded flat. He turned, and there was a deep-set sorrow in his eyes, "How badly did I hurt you?"

I shrugged, "You cut me and hurt my arm." I had to lie. I loved him. I trusted him. I knew what I was getting into when I said I do, so I couldn't blame him. I just couldn't be angry at him, I loved him too much.

He shook his head and held my face, "Tell me."

I held his face. He pulled away. I pulled him closer, and he frowned even deeper. I cuddled on to him tightly, "It's alright, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. I should've stayed away" he murmured, pressing his cheek into my hair. His hand rested on my back, and I winced. He looked and his slowly growing contentment plummeted again, "What did I do, Draculaura? Tell me."

I bit my lip and looked down, "You were a bit rough, that's all. I told you."

"You're sugar coating."

"What do you want me to say?" I snapped.

"I want you to tell me" he pled.

"Fine, you cornered me, you bit me, you raped me, and then I slept in my bloody bath water last night, and you just about broke my arm, is that what you really wanted me to say?" I bit my lip. He stepped back, tears in his eyes. He shook his head. He stepped off the porch, and I felt tears in my own eyes.

"Don't you dare. If you think you're leaving, I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you. No, no, you are not leaving me." I stepped down the stairs, my feet stinging from the cold of the snow. I gripped his arm, keeping hold, "You are not leaving this fucking yard, Clawd, I already told you-"

"I hurt you, Lala, _you_! I can't trust myself anymore!"

"And you think that's going to make _me_ trust you any less? You think that's going to make me love you any less?"

"You should. You should hate me right now."

"The only way I would ever hate you is if you left, and you know that. That's the only way you can really hurt me, and you know that."

"I hate myself so much right now-"

"I don't care. I love you. In my world, this shit just happens. You got your act together and moved on. Apologies were said and life continued. You don't know what the hell you're doing, Clawd. You think this is a good thing, being away from me. If you need me to chain you up, I will, but I'll be damned if you think you're going anywhere!"

Tears were streaking down his face. He walked back into the house, and so did I. My feet hurt, and I sighed. He turned and looked at me, and dropped to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, quiet sobs coming from him. I lowered myself beside him and held him, stroking his hair and murmuring to him, "I love you, silly boy. I know you better than you know yourself. I know you're sorry, and I don't care. It's okay."

"It's not okay" he said quietly, "I hurt you. I love you so much...and I still hurt you."

"You didn't do it intentionally, my love. You tried to be gentle. It's not your fault. In fact...if I were a little more in the mood...I might've liked it."

He wiped his eyes, scoffing, "You're unbelievable. Don't condone this."

"I do. You can't force me to hate you, my love. I can't do it." I leaned in and kissed him lightly. The wetness on his cheeks made mine damp, and my heart ached with the force of the love I felt for him. I wanted to protect him from himself and never let him go. I pulled him up, sat him in the chair, and gingerly climbed on his lap. His arms wrapped around me protectively as I grasped the glass of blood he left for me.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into my ear, "And I'm going to say it until I feel like I've said it enough."

"I can't stop you...but I want you to know there's nothing to forgive. You let me be a monster. We just can't deny what we are forever."

"You're not a monster."

"And you're not an animal."

"I am."

"Then I'm a monster."

"Since when?"

"Since I enjoy hunting and killing as much as the next vampire, but I just can't...I can't make myself do it anymore."

"Liar" he murmured into my ear, "You hardly ever lapse in control. What, twice in sixteen hundred years?"

"You see my point" I murmured, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, "Once in seventeen years. There is nothing you need to be forgiven for."

I didn't let him talk anymore, I just continued to fluff his hair as I chewed on a piece of toast and cuddled into his neck.

"I love you" he murmured, "Forever. I don't deserve you."

"No...you deserve better...but I won't let you go now."

**MH**


	101. Nyla 1

**Nyla**

_1_

They called her an animal. They beat her. They called her an abomination, a freak, so many other names that meant too many bad things for her little mind to comprehend. She cried herself to sleep during the night, and she tried not to cry during the days. When it was cold, she had no cover, only her own body heat. She got fed scraps, but only when they remembered. She was seven. She had been sold at three days old, when she transformed for the first time. She was a werewolf, tiny, barely above skin and bone. She had bright blue eyes the color of ocean water, and her hair was a pretty auburn, curly and long. Her birth name, Nyla Serenity Campbell. The only thing keeping her with the people that left her in the windowless, enclosed shed where she was housed was a thick iron chain with a heavy collar.

...

"Are you sure you lost the Frisbee over here Rom?" Clawdeen asked, cutting through the bushes. I yanked on my skirt and fell over, dropping onto the ground and glaring at him, "If I have to cut through another yard-!"

Abbey walked around and searched, not minding the brambles. She froze them and snapped them away with ease.

"Ugh, it smells" Clawdeen muttered, waving in front of her nose.

"Humans and their mistreatment of dogs" Abbey muttered.

That was my first instinct too, as I smelled waste. I went around the front of the shed and looked around. Nobody in sight.

"Draculaura, come on. We can call PETA when we get home, it's getting dark."

"Wait" I murmured. I pressed my ear to the door and heard sobs, so I knocked, "Hello? Someone in there?"

The sobs stopped. I heard a whimper.

"Somebody's in there?" Rom perked up.

"I'm about to find out" I said, and then raised my voice toward the door, "If you're in there, get away from the door, I'm breaking it in."

"La!"

_BAM, CRACK!_

I pulled the door that hadn't cracked off away, and stared into the tiny shed. A dog bowl was under a hole in the roof, empty of water. There was no food in sight. It smelled horribly, and then I saw her. A very dirty, shaking, chained little girl, who looked ready to spring despite being horribly pale and weak looking. I rushed to her and unclasped the collar. She must not have known she could. She took a hobbling step and fell, crying out softly as she did. I caught her before she could scrape her knee, and slipped off my coat, wrapping it around her.

"Clawdeen!" I yelled, carrying her out.

"Holy crap" Clawdeen murmured. The little girl was shivering, her lips blue, her face pale in a sickly manner. Her eyes were red with tears, and I didn't have to guess that the bloody marks on the walls and floor were from her.

"Oh poor thing" I murmured, carrying her back toward the Way.

"La, are you nuts? You can't just take the kid-"

I looked back at Clawdeen. I knew she saw the conviction in my eyes as I held the shivering child. "If anyone had stood up for me besides my father, maybe my life wouldn't have been hell up until I came to Salem. She comes with me. And then, I'll come back and handle her parents."

Abbey followed. She looked over my shoulder, "She's very sick. Probably dying."

"I don't care. Not even death can't be combated with a little love and care" I murmured, stroking her dirty curls off her face. I knew the stains on her body, all mud and blood, especially her back. As soon as my shoes met the snowy ravine, I broke into a run. She'd stopped shivering, and her eyes closed. Her breath came in tiny, shallow puffs, her lips as blue as Abbey's. Without thinking twice, I burst into the house and carried the child to my bathtub, kneeling next to it to get some warm water for her. She was gasping, shaking, and her eyes cracked open.

"W-who...y-you?...gonna...hit...me?"

"No" I murmured, gently unwrapping her from my coat to place her in the water before pushing up my sleeves, "Never. I'm Lala. You're safe here."

"Human?"

I shook my head. A little smile graced her flesh-colored lips, "Good."

I cupped my hands and put some water into her hair. She winced. An open cut was on her temple. I grasped my shampoo and gently massaged it through her hair. "What's your name, darling?"

"Nyla. Nyla Serenity. Talk little, know lots."

"How old are you, Nyla?"

"Seven."

"Why did they do this to you?" As I washed her back, the dirt washed away to reveal scars, most of which were raised. Several pink ones were just blooming on her skin. She stared at her clean arms and shrugged.

"Mama...gave me 'way...Cam-bells buy me. Call me names. Leave me 'lone. Hurt me lots. Hungry. Cold. Smarter than they think."

"I frowned and massaged the shampoo out of her hair, feathering a light kiss to her forehead. While she was a bit warm, she wasn't dying. I washed her shoulders, but when my hands went around her neck, she started to squirm, her eyes full of panic. I shook my head and kissed her forehead, washing her elbows. "No, you misunderstand, sweetheart. I'm giving you a bath. Washing you. Making you clean."

"Dunno...bath is."

"You've never had a bath before?" I stroked her little cheek and washed off the dirt from her face.

She shook her head, "Used to live in basement. Then got big, Lady want wash-er. Put me out in shed."

"I'm so sorry Nyla" I whispered to her, pressing my forehead to hers. She gave a soft sigh, closing her eyes.

"Me safe?"

"You're safe."

Tears rolled down her face as I continued to wash her. She cried out at certain times. There were new wounds on her side, and her feet were numb from cold and quickly warming. Her nails had to be cleaned more, because of the splits in them. When I reached out to keep washing her, she shook her head, "Me do it."

"Okay" I said, stroking a bit of clean water through her hair. "You have very pretty hair, Nyla."

"Hurts head. Too long."

"Want me to cut it for you?"

She nodded. I took a pair of Clawdeen's styling scissors and cut her hair just below her shoulders. The soaked locks rested on a towel near the bath. She winced and whimpered. I stroked her freshly shortened hair, "Need help?"

"No...just hurts..."

I frowned, "You can talk to me, you know."

She looked at me with distrust, "Promise no tell?"

"I'll take it to the grave."

She looked down and held up her bloody hands. I gasped and took them gently by the wrist. There were tears in her eyes. She lowered her face a bit more and spoke quietly, "He likes to hurt me a lot...there...says he doesn't want more of me...hurt me 'gain today..."

I grasped her and pulled her close to me, rubbing her shoulders, kissing her head, "Oh darling..."

"Does every few suns. Says...once...week...make sure I not...breed" she started sobbing. I cupped her face and held her to my shoulder, letting her cry. She dropped her hands into the water limply, continuing to cry. I held her and murmured, "How long has this been going on?"

"Three years."

My teeth snapped together so hard it hurt. I stroked her hair slowly and kissed her head. The water turned light red and muddy brown mixed together, and I let it drain as it ran clear around her. She sobbed her little heart out. Finally, when she stopped bleeding and crying, she looked up and whispered, "Have food now?"

I took a towel out of the closet and wrapped her up in it, drying her gently. She seemed so happy to be clean. I wrapped her up in it and carried her to the bed and sat her down, "Wait here." She nodded and laid down, curling up. I went over to Howleen's room and tapped at the door.

"Enter!" she called.

"Do you have any of your little girl clothes anymore?"

She shot a look over her shoulder at me. She pointed, "Trunk in the bottom of the closet. Take 'em all."

I smiled and grabbed an outfit together, going back over to my room. Nyla was almost asleep. I gathered her up in my arms and dressed her myself, her head lolling against my shoulder. I carried her downstairs, twirling her damp curls around my fingers.

"Lala, what's this about a kid in a shed?" Clawrk asked from the couch, where he sat next to Clawd, and then he noticed her. Harriet shot up. I smiled, "She's okay. She needs food, so I'm going to take over the kitchen, okay?"

"Let me help" she murmured.

"Okay...let's go easy on her stomach to start out. She's never had real food. How about your famous mac and cheese?" Harriet nodded. I carried her on my hip to the kitchen, getting a glass and pouring her some milk. Gratefully, she took it, waking up as she smelled food. I sat down and held her on my lap, keeping my arms around her.

She looked at me and smiled, burying her face into my neck, "What you?"

"Hm? Oh, Vampire."

"Me wolf girl. Night light then awooo!" she giggled. I had the impression she didn't do that very often.

"Most of the people in the house are, little Nyla."

She smiled, "Not 'lone no more?"

I smiled back, holding her little face, "No honey, and you'll never be again."


	102. Nyla 2

_2_

I waited until Nyla was asleep to return. I heard the shouting voices inside, and the whimpers of other frightened children. Two little girls, one six, one three, huddling in their ground-floor bed, in their closet sized room. The house itself wasn't big, but the room the children had was just a disgrace. Their walls, though pink, were bare. They clutched worn out dolls and each other, and had big tee shirts as sleep clothes. In this weather, if they didn't have a blanket, they would've gotten hypothermia from the draft.

With as much civil grace as I could manage to pull together, I rang the bell, standing on their front step.

A lock clicked, and the door opened a crack. A woman who's likeness made me think of Marishka answered the door, "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about the girl in your shed" I felt a snarl creeping into my voice. I felt my eyes change, but I didn't stop them. I could exert only the self control I had over my urge to cause harm, and for all I knew, they were good parents...and I was lying to myself, but it was keeping me calm.

She looked around like she was expecting police, and motioned me inside. I stepped in, the white cashmere scarf around my neck feeling slightly warmer. The man looked like a classic case-closed drunk. I'd been around long enough that I didn't even have to smell the whiskey sweat to know. Teeth grit, lips pressed together to conceal my fangs, I didn't want my pretty pink peacoat stained with human.

"You have to understand, you can't tell anyone" the woman said, sitting on the arm of the couch, "She's not our kid. We bought her from the parents, you see, they needed money-"

I held up my hand, "You _bought_ her? Like a piece of property?" Even though I lived most of my life in a society where women were treated as property, my father never condoned it, and neither would I.

"She was cursed. That's what they said. The seventh daughter of a seventh daughter, and both her parents were human. Her mother died in childbirth, and her father was already drinking himself to death-"

"You mean like that thing on the couch?" I growled.

She finally noticed. He got up with the bottle in his hand, "Just like her."

I popped the lock on the children's room and snarled, "Get out the front door and wait for me."

They both ran out, their parents paused. "Her siblings?"

"Miscarriages...but all girls."

My heart bled for Nyla's poor mother, but not for her father, and certainly not for these people. My gloved hand shot out and took the bottle from his hand, weighing it. I sensed the girls in the doorway, "Turn around. Don't look."

...

I pulled off my boots. The girls were off at a neighbor's of theirs, telling their tearful story about how their father killed their mother. From what they heard, it was true. I turned off the light in the closet and crossed to the bathroom, washing up before climbing into bed with Clawd. His arms enveloped me protectively. I smiled and buried my face into his neck, pressing my toes to his legs. He chuckled, "God you're cold. Where were you?"

"Taking care of business" I murmured, kissing his neck, burying my face into him.

He purred quietly, rubbing my back, "Can you ever just give me a straightforward answer?"

"I killed the people who had Nyla locked up."

He drew back, "You know I don't like how you say it like you're okay with it."

"I am okay with it. They're abusers. He raped that little girl, Clawd, once a week since she was four."

His lip curled back over his teeth, "You didn't tell me that. I would've come with you."

"She needed you. You're the only man that hasn't hurt her so far. She'll get used to it, but she's...she's going to have issues, Clawd. She's just a poor little girl."

"I know" he kissed my head, "I love her already, you know. We're keeping her."

"There was never a question of if we were or if we weren't. I knew we were going to."

His hand brushed my stomach. My breath hitched, anticipating him pulling on my waistband, but he didn't. His fingers brushed my stomach under my shirt, "You wanna have another baby?"

I looked at him, "You've got to be joking."

"Why not? We're doing an amazing job."

"I know we are, but three's enough for now. We have forever, you know."

"When Luc and Luna are a little older?"

I sighed and looked up at him. He gave me his most innocent expression.

"After we graduate. I promise, after that diploma gets in my hand, you can carry me off and get me pregnant again. I at least want to finish high school first. And then, when I get through college, if you want another..."

"How many years you going for?"

"At the very least two. I aim for four."

"...yeah, we'll do that."

"Clawd!"

He laughed and silenced me with a kiss. A very persuasive kiss, that made warmth tingle throughout my body. I let him take dominance of it as he rolled over on top of me. I gasped into his mouth, caressing his jaw. He drew back slightly while I still cradled his face, his reflective amber eyes staring into mine, "I want a big family, just like mine."

"It's nice to know you're going to keep me barefoot and pregnant for the rest of our lives."

"I'm not" he murmured, "I just want a couple more."

"Two?"

He shrugged, "Maybe three. Maybe we can go in litters." He kissed me again, weakening my resolve. I whimpered into his mouth and slipped my fingers into his hair. This time, I forced our kiss to break, "Stop that. Six is my limit, you hear me? I will not go over six kids, especially if they all turn out like you. I don't care if you love kids, I will not spend the rest of my life fat for you."

He smirked, "You think you're fat when you're pregnant?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"God Lala, no. You were so...beautiful. Radiant. I couldn't think of a time when you looked any more like a queen than you did when you had your hands on your belly, like you were supporting it...rubbing it...those little babies kicking away..."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, "You need a baby to kick, go ask Luc who Jackie Chan is, he'll show you."

"Who taught him that?"

"Nino."

As Clawd's body pressed to mine, my back to his chest, he locked his fingers through mine and whispered in my ear, "Just think about it."

"Later. Let me get some sleep, I have kids to take care of in the morning."

...

Neither Clawdeen or Deuce had ever been inside a bar before, though Abbey and Rom seemed perfectly at ease. With a couple of colas in front of them, they chatted and watched Abbey and Romulus play pool, which was getting to be less and less of pool the more alcohol they consumed.

"I've never seen a girl drink like that" Deuce murmured as Abbey downed her fifth vodka shot without a blink. "In fact, I've never seen anybody drink like that."

The oddly patterned, fur trimmed dress Abbey wore made her look like the number eight to Clawdeen. She was a bit too busy wondering if Deuce was admiring how much Abbey could drink, or the view he was getting of her cleavage. She absently traced the ring of condensation on the table and asked, "Are you seriously checking out Abbey's rack right now?"

Deuce snorted, choking on his drink, "No, actually. It's kinda hard to stare over there. It's turning into live porn."

Romulus licked his lips as Abbey leaned over the pool table to make her shot. He walked up behind her and slid his hands down her arms. Clawdeen heard a low growl, and thanked God mentally that she couldn't hear what he said that made Abbey shiver and giggle. She still made her shot, and slipped free of his grip. With the table cleared, Abbey grabbed her glass and walked back to them. Playfully, she sat on Clawdeen's lap and smiled, "How's it going over here?"

"Just admiring the view" Clawdeen smirked, placing one of Abbey's arms across her chest.

Abbey rolled her eyes, "Have little fun Clawdeen. You only live once."

"And I could really live without the image of my best friend's old best friend getting hard, thanks" Deuce said.

It was Clawdeen's turn to choke on her drink. Abbey blushed slightly and whispered in Clawdeen's ear. Clawdeen produced her keys and pulled the garage key off, "Take it and be blessed."

Abbey kissed her cheek in thanks and slipped off, nearly teetering in her heels, but righted herself and pulled down her skirt like a strong Russian woman, and walked back over to Romulus. She dangled the key, giggled, and Romulus shot a glance to Clawdeen. His face lit up with a wicked smile, and he slapped a bill on the bar and walked out with his arm around Abbey's waist.

"They're really..."

"Something" Clawdeen finished for him and stood up, "I think Rom just paid for us. We can go home now."

"I have no idea how we got stuck babysitting them." Deuce slipped on his coat and reached out, his gloved hand taking hers. His thumb brushed across her hand, and she smiled, zipping up the lined bomber jacket. They walked out, watching as Abbey and Rom, both wrapped in their respective jackets, stopped every so often to steal a kiss.

"There's something about that street." Deuce muttered, "Everybody finds who they're supposed to be with."

Clawdeen smiled, "You're a hopeless romantic, just like Lala."

"It's true. Rom came out of god knows where, and Abbey came all the way from Russia. They get into Salem and they're together. You and I knew each other forever. Let's face it, you made my life hell, but you're so hot..."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"I love you so much" he murmured.

"I love you too" she stopped, pulling him in for a kiss. He chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist as he deepened their kiss. Clawdeen melted and stroked his face, slipping her arms around his neck. As he drew away, placing gentle kisses to her lips, she whispered, "I want a baby."

His eyes flew open behind his glasses, "What?"

"Well, maybe not now" she blushed, looking down, "But eventually. With you. I mean, you know, we can graduate and get married first and all, but...I do want one. I decided that much."

"You don't strike me as the marrying type" he muttered softly, rubbing his neck. He looked at her, a puff of breath escaping him, "You're serious. You want me to be the father of your future kid?"

"Yeah. I love you" she murmured.

He watched her carefully as she walked along the street, clutching his hand. He saw the emotion plain on her face, and he stopped just before they got to her house. He cupped her face in his hands and sighed, "If you really want this...we'll see when the summer comes, okay? If you can wait six months, I'll need to get a job and save some cash, because there is no way in hell that I'm not giving you exactly what you want for your wedding."

Her face lit up. She laughed, clamping her hands over her mouth, "You mean it?"

He nodded, smiling, "Yeah. I mean it. I love you too, and if you wanna be tied to me for the rest of your life, I can't say no to that."

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. Tears were in her eyes. She turned back to look at the house and did a double take, "Oh shit it's late. Good thing it's almost Thanksgiving. Is it okay if I bail, right after you said that?" Tears were shining in her eyes. She looked happier than he ever saw her before.

"Go" he murmured, "I love you. And if you wanna come over this weekend, bring your magazines, I want a ballpark idea. But, I'm cooking."

"If you can manage it, deal."

"I love you" he said quietly.

"I love you too." Her smile was vibrant, and she ran up the steps to her house, unlocked the door and locked it again as she got inside. Deuce stood out in the snow and ran his fingers through his snakes, sighing, "Our kid already has a sister."

...

Cleo was sitting on the bed, watching Ghoulia holding Isis. The tiny baby cooed joyfully, sucking her little thumb.

"Does it ever make you sad?" Cleo asked quietly.

Ghoulia raised her head, waiting for Cleo to elaborate.

The royal wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye, "Since you're technically dead, knowing that you and Moe will never have kids?"

She shrugged and groaned, "Don't mind."

"Really?" Cleo murmured.

Ghoulia nodded and shuffled over, sitting beside her. "Kids...cute...friends...better."

Cleo laughed and gently took Isis from her arms, "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Ghoulia brought her legs up to her chest and watched her, "You know...don't lie."

"Promise you won't tell anybody? Not even Moe?" Cleo shifted her baby close to her, like Isis was going to protect her from the heartbreak that followed her around like a cloud after.

"Rocco?" Ghoulia said dryly, joking, smiling.

"I wish. I wish she had his eyes. I wish she looked like him."

Ghoulia frowned.

"She's Deuce's."

Ghoulia's jaw dropped, the fastest motion Cleo had ever seen her make.


	103. Nyla 3

_3_

Nyla was content in her bed in Howleen's room. While it was twenty minutes after Leena's alarm was supposed to go off, I opened the door, humming _Chase the Morning_ by Sarah Brightman, and pulled the curtains back. Snow was falling freshly, wet and heavy, and Howleen audibly groaned, shielding her face under the blanket, "Are you nuts? Lemme sleep. It's cold."

"School's closed" I murmured, sitting next to her. Nyla's eyes were open. I smiled to her, and she smiled back, curling up into a little ball. "It's storming too bad. I shut off everyone else's alarms." I shut off hers and tucked her in, "and now yours. Just let some light in, it's still nice."

Howleen sunk back into the pillow, and watching Nyla watch me, I smiled. I stood and scooped her up, her little legs hooking through my arms as I cradled her, her little face buried into my neck. She started to fall asleep as soon as she was lifted. I slid back into my bedroom silently, trying not to disturb her. I sat on Clawd's weight bench, piled in the corner, and watched him sleep.

"Nyla, are you happy here?"

She nodded. I put her down in bed, and she cuddled up to Clawd. He shifted, laying his arm under her head. Her pale little face was pressed into his elbow, both of their hair sleep-ruffled, and almost at the same time, they both snored. I held in a smile.

"Might as well be ours" I murmured, letting them sleep as I walked back out. Harriet was in the kitchen and Clawrk was shoveling out, so I sat down with the house phone in the living room, muted the TV, and scrolled through the caller ID, finally hitting call after a moment.

For Nyla's sake, I hoped I could have a compromise.

...

Clawd just left when my dad came up the driveway. I smiled, waving to him from the yard. Nyla popped up, her hat covered in snow from a snow angel.

"Why are you outside? It's too cold" he said.

"Nyla wanted to make a snow angel" I smiled.

Nyla stared at him blankly.

He warmed to her instantly, kneeling down and offering his hand, "Hello dear. Where did you come from?"

She stared at his hand and said, bluntly, "A shed 'couple blocks over."

"I had a bad feeling" he stood up and looked at me with a smile, "You deny it so much, but you make me proud."

"I didn't drink their blood, Daddy." I scooped Nyla up, holding her close.

"You don't have to act like that and you know it. I've never before harmed a child." He stroked Nyla's hair, and she stared at him blankly. She didn't really respond to people she hadn't already warmed to.

"Is she human?"

I shook my head, helping her cling to my waist, "She's a wolf too."

I didn't expect his response at all. "You have to grow up and realize you are not a werewolf, Draculaura. You may live with them, but you aren't one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I felt my lips curling back over my teeth. For all intents and purposes, I might as well have been one. I ate like them, with them, I followed their monthly cycle. Nyla frowned.

"You're not an animal."

"I thought you were over this prejudiced shit!" I said sharply, "Your son is half _animal,_ or have you forgot that already?"

"I don't mean that. You kill, senselessly, like some of them do. Like the ones that took you did. Don't be blind to it."

"I didn't ask your opinion on who I choose to surround myself with. In case you didn't realize, you did the same thing."

"I wasn't commenting on that. Are you even listening?" I hadn't had a fight with my father in years. His eyes were growing darker, and suddenly, Nyla started to growl. She growled, clinging to me, snarling low and strong in the back of her throat, her lips curled back over her teeth. She was acting on instinct, protecting her mother, and I knew it. He knew it. I stroked her hair and soothed her. Gently, my father reached out and touched Nyla's head. She turned and snapped at him. His hand darted back, his face lighting up, "I like her."

I held her face to my chest. I didn't like that sparkle in his eyes. That was the sparkle that he had back when the Crusades were going on, when all the children in the village at the bottom of the mountain had become bloodthirsty monsters and gone to kill the Turks. I kissed Nyla's head and nudged her, "Go inside."

She did, but watched from the window.

"I want to make something clear with you Daddy...she's my daughter, just like Luc and Luna. Olivia wouldn't let you make Grayson into a monster, I won't let you do it to them."

"Is that really how you see me?" There was hurt in his voice, but I ignored it. My eyes brimmed with water. I shook my head, "No, you aren't. But you've been around them for too long. You brought your wives newborns. You ripped them from their mothers, feasted on them, and gave the children to your wives because you couldn't bring yourself to show them mercy."

"It was different then."

"Because you'd forgotten that I was a child once?"

"It never occurred to me, Draculaura. You hadn't been a child for so long. You looked like one, but you weren't. I stopped when I remembered that you were just a little girl yourself, and you know that."

"You stopped when you knew your actions were killing me." I felt my lips quivering, but I didn't stop, not even when tears blurred my vision, "You know how much I hate what I am. I'm not trying to be a werewolf, I'm trying to be human. I just want a normal life, Daddy. I just want to write books, and take care of kids and help Olivia with animals, I wanna change the world and make humans really fucking human." Tears streaked down my face. His gloved fingers wiped under my eyes. He was treating me like a little girl again, but I didn't mind.

"I wonder where you got your heart" he murmured, "Not from your mother, not from me...you and Vlad are the odd ones in the family. Unconditional, instant love, that's all you know."

"It's all I am."

"Are you sure you're making the right choice? How will you take care of them?"

"I'm going to bring Nyla with me for a while. Then I'm going to finish school."

"Good" he murmured.

"And then Clawd and I are going to have another baby before college."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and hugged me tightly, "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled and hugged back, locking my hands together by a finger, "I know Daddy."

He stroked my hair softly and released me. He nudged my chin up and spoke seriously, "You'd tell me if he hurt you, wouldn't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Daddy, I own nothing but heels. You don't need to worry."

"That's my girl."

The truck came rolling up, and I smiled. My father grinned and walked over, patting the hood of the truck affectionately, "Clawrk."

"Drac" Clawrk said with a grin.

Clawd slipped out, pulled the tarp off the groceries and loaded up his arms. I rushed over to help him and kissed his cheek, taking a few bags, "How bad is it?"

"Almost everywhere's shut down today."

We walked in, setting our bags down on the kitchen table, and his arms snaked around my waist. He kissed me lovingly, his soft lips molding to mine. My heart stopped for a second, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you" he murmured. "I love you so much." He continued to kiss me, my heart fluttering like a caged bat. I gasped against his lips, clutching his hair, "Missed me?"

He nodded, his breath slightly heavy. He stared into my eyes and kissed me softly again. I heard a giggle, and we both glanced over to the door. Nyla, clutching Howleen's old stuffed bear, smiling widely, raced over to us and clung to us both, "My mommy and daddy love each other."

Clawd picked her up and held her between us, "Yeah baby girl, we do. We will forever."

I wound my arm around Nyla and locked my fingers with Clawd. He was so happy, and so was I. Nyla might've never known love, but we'd show her. We'd give her everything. Spoil her rotten and care for her the way our parents cared for us. It wasn't all I had to give, but it was what we could both give her. And that, as she clung to us, giggling and making tiny sounds of joy, was what she wanted.

...

Rocco sat on Cleo's bed, nuzzling her daughter face-to-face. The little girl giggled and tugged on tuffs of his fur, but he didn't seem to mind. He lay back and raised her up in his arms. She cooed, and he laughed. He lowered her, and she giggled. Cleo blinked back tears, smiling, sniffling slightly.

"Hey...don't cry" he murmured, sitting up on his elbow, laying Isis between them, "What's wrong?"

"I wish you'd been her father" she sobbed, the mascara-darkened tears falling. He sat up, placing Isis in her arms, "Look at her. She doesn't want you to cry."

"She doesn't care, she's only a baby."

Rocco's arms wound around her, his other hand stroking her tears away, "She wants to know why her beautiful mother is always so sad."

"Because, she should've been dead thousands of years ago, so she didn't have to deal with this."

Rocco grasped her face and looked squarely into her eyes, his own orange-gold ones serious, "Don't you ever say that. Understand me?" His voice, so low and serious, almost frightened her. She scooped up fussing Isis and set her in her crib. Cleo looked down at her, her eyes brimming with tears once again. Rocco's hands caressed her arms down to her hands, his clawed fingers locking with hers.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay" she whispered, wiping her eyes. He kissed her cheek and murmured, "Still, I'm sorry. I don't like upsetting you." Tenderly, his thumbs rubbed the center of her palms. He trailed gentle kisses down her neck. She melted into him, leaning back into him, her lips gently pressing against his. They kissed lovingly for a long moment before he spun her around, scooping her up and setting her down on her bed. With a playful growl, he leapt onto the bed and pinned her down. She giggled, looking up at him, "You make me feel like I never fell."

"Fell?" He released her arms and stroked her hair back from her face.

"I fell from grace. I got pregnant, and I lost everything when I got what I wanted."

"Angels always rise again. You ever read that one book? Bout the angel that lost his powers cause he tried to save the girl he was guarding? He got 'em back and saved her soul. Because he loved her. Because love makes people human, and doing what's right is part of being human."

"You think having a baby was the right thing?"

"I know it was." He kissed her tenderly, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. He gazed down into her eyes, "And whatever guy broke your heart, he did the right thing too. So don't hold it against him."

"I don't. I never have."

"Good." He kissed her forehead and rolled to the side, holding her and twirling a lock of straight, raven hair around his finger.

"You don't even want to know?"

"Don't ask, don't tell, right? I don't mind. I love you for who you are." The words flowed so effortlessly, she almost didn't catch them. She looked at him and blinked, "What?"

"Cleo, I've been mooning over since I got here. Is my being in love with you really news to you?"

She nodded. He cupped her face and murmured, "You don't need to be a queen to be my queen."

"Oh my god, Lala would just die to hear that someone said that to me" she exhaled against his lips, giggling like a schoolgirl.

He laughed softly, pressing his lips to hers. And the snow remained on Radcliffe Way, undisturbed except for by the feet of lovers, traveling to and from each others homes, and children, celebrating the freedom of a cold escape.

**MH**


	104. It's Just The Way It Is

**It's Just The Way It Is**

Cleo walked down her pre-snow-blown driveway and stared out at the street. Lovers and kids were playing in the fresh, heavy snow, and the plow hadn't even come down the cul-de-sac yet. She started down the snowy sidewalk in her wedged, sheepskin lined suede boots. They were waterproofed, so each step she took through six inches of snow didn't effect the precious boots. She walked to the corner house and stood, watching the North Face jacket strain to hold the flexing muscles within. Rocco's reddish blond hair was tied back in a ponytail that barely brushed the back of his neck, his black jacket hardly more than a sweater, but he seemed to make due fine. He was shoveling out by hand, sweat beading his brow. The way he was struggling, Cleo felt a pang of worry in her chest as she walked up behind him, "Are you alright?"

He turned around suddenly, "Cleo? What're you doing here?" He panted between words. She frowned and reached out for him, pulling him into her arms. No sooner had she done so, than his heavy breathing hitched and he fell to his knees. She gasped and supported him as best she could. His head rested against her legs, his warm breath fanning her linen wrapped knees, "Ow..."

"Come on, you need to go inside. We can finish this later."

He nodded tiredly and stumbled to his feet, slinging an arm around her and leading her inside the side door, propping the shovel up outside it.

Cleo stared at the tiny kitchen in the gingerbread-like house. The stove was purely electric, and then she remembered she hadn't seen a gas meter. It was hardly warmer inside than it was outside, but when she closed the door, it began to heat up again, slowly. Rocco stripped off his jacket and shirt and put them on the coat hooks behind the door, kicking his boots off under them. To her, it resembled a country cottage more than a house on their street.

"Hungry?" he asked, grabbing a cold bottle of water from the white stacked refrigerator.

"Are you? Sit down, you almost fainted" she murmured, pulling out a chair for him. Willfully, he collapsed in it and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her down on top of him. She yelped softly, landing unceremoniously on his denim-clad lap. His chest had a fine layer of white fur, as the thick fur on his arms was more silver than white. He rested his head back and smiled at her, "So what brought you out here?"

"I saw everybody else with people they love, and I wanted to come be with you."

"That's nice" he murmured, his eyes drooping. Suddenly, he sat up and put down his water, gently setting Cleo's feet on the floor. He darted out of his chair and walked into the other room, yelling, "SADIE? Where are you?"

Cleo followed, and saw the little blond girl poke her head over the couch, "Over here. The SpongeBob Christmas special is on already. When are we gonna get a tree?"

Rocco sighed in relief, walking over, "When Mom gives me the money, and the car. Cleo, this is my little sister Mercedes. Sadie, this is my girlfriend Cleo."

She examined Cleo carefully, "How old are you?"

"Sadie" Rocco cut in, "Chill out."

The little girl nestled into her brother's bare side. She was wearing a knit sweater with a long sleeved shirt underneath, proof that the cold wasn't in Cleo's mind at all. Their TV was a good sized plasma screen, set above a roaring fireplace, much like the Inn's. There were only two bedrooms as far as Cleo had seen.

"Do you even live with your parents?" she asked, looking around.

"Sadie, wanna give her the grand tour?"

"Nah, you do it. I'm watching TV." The little girl hugged her knees to her chest and stared. Rocco led her into the first room. A see-through curtain of beads split the room in half. A futon bed on one side and a twin sized bed on another. One side was decorated in a creme color, with a painted picture on the wall, while the other was a warm magenta, mirrored flowers decorated the word SADIE in pink, blue, green and purple letters dotted with yellow polka dots. The rest of Sadie's half of the room consisted of a small cabinet, the handles tied together with string, and a bedside table that housed a Hello Kitty alarm clock and an orange lava lamp. The other side of the room, the one Cleo lingered on, had the closet, which she noticed was also segregated, and a dresser decorated with picture frames. She wandered over to stare at them. A man in a military uniform, the same man and another woman on their wedding day, the man and woman with a little boy and barely-little girl...

"Is this your family?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sort of. This is Sadie's and my mom's room, as you can see. My mom's an ER nurse, so she works when she works, usually nights. She's getting tomorrow off for Thanksgiving, so she had to make up the hours today."

"And your dad?"

Rocco was silent for a long moment, "He died in Iraq in two thousand and one."

Cleo turned and looked at him. She hesitated, and reached out, pulling him into a hug. He buried his face into her neck, "My mom just found out she was pregnant with Sadie when he got gunned down. She was going to tell him...and then, the guys came to tell her. And then we moved here."

Cleo touched her eyes, wiping away tears. Rocco gently rubbed her back, letting her sniffle.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Don't be. He wasn't." Very gently, he lead her by the hand back out and into the room next door. It was surprisingly clean, and better furnished. A dresser and a desk covered one wall, while a closet was on the same wall as the door. A bed took up most of the remaining space. Walls painted cobalt blue, an ordinary desk lamp, and schoolbooks sitting on one side of the desk while a desktop computer took up the rest, she realized most of the expensive looking things that she'd seen were in here. Etiquette escaped her for a moment as she came to a realization, her voice soft as she said out loud, "Are you poor?"

He didn't respond.

She turned to look at him and blinked furiously, "You're poor. You're living in poverty in this house, and you didn't tell me? My god, why didn't you tell me? I'll get you a better place with my allowance alone-!"

"I don't want your money" he answered, "That's why. I like what I have, we get by, and that's all I need."

"You don't have anything" she said quietly.

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take from you to get something. Look, we get more than enough food, we pay the electric, we pay the cable, we pay the water, and we pay the internet. I pay my own cell phone, that's the whole reason I have one."

As he pulled out his desk chair, he seemed offended.

"I just don't know why you're not bitter" she murmured.

"Because money doesn't buy happiness, alright?" He didn't look at her. He was quiet for a long time before he spoke again, his head in his hands, "We used to have a big house, with stuff and a lot of room. Then my dad died, and we didn't have shit for a while. Sadie's gonna grow up wanting more, but I remember having it. I remember when she was a baby, and we had to live with my aunt for two years so my mom could finish school. I'm just glad I have my own bed, Cleo, I'm just glad I have my own house. My own fucking facebook page, for crying out loud."

Then, she realized he was crying.

Gingerly, she climbed onto his lap and stroked his face. He was silent, silent tears streaking down his face. She wiped them away, and kissed his forehead softly. His nose. His cheeks. His tears. His lips. She felt the wetness of his tears on her face, but she continued to kiss him, their tongues brushing gently. He drew back slowly and looked at her, his eyes a shade of orange-brown that she'd never seen before. He sighed, "Cleo...you're not ready for this."

"I'm ready to be here for you. If you really want something, ask me."

"No" he insisted.

Their lips pressed together again, more passionately this time. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs over his. They kissed until their breaths came in gasps, and a familiar fuzzy warmness settled in Cleo's stomach. Rocco placed wet kisses down her neck, biting and nibbling contently. Her eyes fluttered shut, her fingers brushing his hair. A soft moan fell from her lips.

"Cleo, I love you" he murmured, his hot breath fanning her skin.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him. She brought his lips up to hers and kissed him lovingly, "Is it okay if I can't say it back yet?"

He nodded, his arms around her waist, "Yeah. It's fine. I just hope to hear it one day."

Her lips upturned in a wide smile, "One day soon."

...

Sadie rolled in the snow, happy as could be. The driveway was cleaned, cleared and ready to be snowed upon.

Nyla raced up the driveway and jumped in the snow. Sadie laughed and fluffed her hair, full of snow. Lala laughed, walking up and smiling, "Sorry about that."

Cleo smiled, "Don't worry about it." As she wrapped the vampire in a warm hug, she murmured, "I've broken the status quo."

"I heard. Good for you."

"You heard?"

"The pack is life, remember?" Lala tapped her nose, "Living in a house full of werewolves has the advantages."

"The one thing I didn't see in there was a laundry room. Where do they wash their clothes?"

"At my place" Lala murmured back, "We're family, however extended. A pack is a family."

As Cleo looked back, she saw the shirtless, muscular figure of her boyfriend walking up the hall through the window. Lala smirked, "I'll watch the girls, you go ambush him."

"Ambush?"

"Cleo, I know you. You're never going to love this boy until you jump him. For both of your sake, go, before I make you."

"Do you think this is the right choice?" Cleo murmured.

"It is what it is with people like us, Clee. You've just got to go with it. Daoism and all that shit."

"It's just the way it is" Cleo repeated. She gave Draculaura a soft, familial peck on the cheek, "I owe you."

"Repay me by not having more kids than me."

Cleo rushed inside, blushing as Lala continued to smirk and shake her head knowingly.

**MH**


	105. Denial

**Denial**

_Somewhere between 1100 and 1200-_

Anybody that tells you they've had a lifetime without war is a liar.

"Go! Now, move!"

Bare feet racing across cold ground. Shoes would just get in the way. Skirts torn up to our knees on the sides and over our ankles on the bottoms, because we don't want to fall. To fall would mean dying, and we can't do that now. It was the only time that my mothers and I had ever gotten along, but we clutched each other and raced up the steep steppes to our home, fleeing the village we just fed from. Crusaders had invaded during the day and now they knew. The pope would know. Humanity would know, and we wouldn't be safe again. The town we once had under our control-fear put firmly in their hearts-was lost to us now with inane promises of salvation.

They shoved me inside the gates and turned back. I stopped, watching and waiting. Numbness made my feet ache, but I wasn't going inside until I knew my father was safe. Out of the air, he decended. My mothers raced in and latched the gates behind us. Aching, I willingly collapsed on the stairs, and so did they.

Marishka reached out and grasped me, hugging me tightly, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. My feet were numb, my hands dirty, and I felt horrible. My father collapsed as he landed, and I yanked from her grip to rush to his side. A deep wound was in his side, his eyes blazing red, blood on his mouth. I produced my handkerchief and wiped his face, pulling the knife out of his side. He growled, his arm around me. Protectively, he smoothed my hair and stared at me, "You're safe?"

I nodded.

All three women seemed put out again. There was a higher to our hatred for each other, though. Never do you sell out your own kind to the humans. I knew it as well as they did.

...

_Present_

Shrouded in black, I sat in the back of the church. People didn't mind, but I was scared. That whole "crosses and stuff repel vampires" thing is completely untrue...but because of the Crusades, most of us are still afraid of them, myself included. My heart was pounding, making it hard to focus, but still, I managed to keep my head down and listen.

It was the first time I realized we had a scientific name- _homo vampiris._ He made it sound like a disease. Now I knew how they felt in X-Men. The spy, the fly on the wall. My heart was pounding with fear, but I couldn't let it show. I felt like kneeling and praying to god that these people never spoke to me, that they didn't notice me, and that I could tell my father before anyone let on. My heart picked up the pace as I realized there was a very long silence that had begun. Body trembling, I clutched my fake ID and feigned sleep. My face painted a honey color, my eyes redone with brown contacts, and the pink in my hair concealed, I heard footsteps approaching. I was pushed roughly, and I started, "What?"

Chuckles filled the air.

"You've never been to church before, have you?" He definitely wasn't a Christian priest, that was for damned sure.

I leaned back and slung an arm easily over the back of the pew, "Yeah. That's where I get my extra Sunday sleep."

More laughter. He stalked back up to the podium and shot me another glare. My heart slowed again, relief flooding through my veins.

Safe.

...

_Then_

I raced up the ravine and watched. They had someone at the stake, ready to burn. My body felt alive, singing with adrenaline and singing with bloodlust. I charged. Three down, no notice. And then, they panicked. A spark of mischief made my heart dance.

I leapt at the fire and danced over it. Eyes blazing like coals, bloody fangs exposed, they were screaming. I loved it. I had those rare moments where I wanted to be bad...this was just one of them.

"Demon!"

"Vampire!"

I grinned even more widely and charged the man with the fire. He dropped his torch. I laughed as I took off. My mothers joined me, laughing on the wind.

"That's our girl!"

"You make us proud when you act like _that!"_

"I knew you'd grow out of it!"

We stopped and watched the panic below. Our ruby eyes reflected their fire. A flame of darkness burned inside us all, human and monster alike. I wasn't afraid of mine anymore.

...

_Now_

I let the makeup stained water drain. I exhaled, breathing in the warm air compacted in the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bathtub. My stomach twisted in pits so badly it caused me physical pain. With water still beaded on my skin, I slipped out into the cold house and went down to the basement, kneeling next to the full freezer of blood. Daddy's housewarming present was getting some use today.

I perched on top of it and sucked it out of the top like a cola with a straw in it. My mind wandered back to the Crusades and I wondered just how hard fighting for what was right and true would be. It felt like time to gorge myself on the vampire equivilent of Ben and Jerry's.

"Lala? Fuck! Lala, are you alright?"

I looked down to notice my hands, towel and mouth were bloodstained. Several bags sat around me. There were tears in my eyes. I didn't even remember feeding this much. Clawd grasped my shoulders, and then I realized I was shaking. I shook my head and gathered the bags, throwing them away and racing back upstairs. He followed. I dropped the towel and washed my face and hands as if it was going to burn me. His hands closed over mine and stopped me from scrubbing.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. As okay as I could be.

"Then stop." He grasped my hands and kissed them lovingly. Tears sprung to my eyes. He wiped them tenderly, "Stop. Don't cry. Look at yourself."

I couldn't force myself to. He lifted my face. His thumb brushed my lower lip and his lips pressed to my neck. The girl that was staring back at me I knew back when she used to make the fire in her soul black and her eyes red. Her lips were full, her face heart shaped, and her eyes tortured. But my eyes weren't anymore. He brushed my hair back and whispered to me, "Do you finally see what I see?"

I clung to his hands, winding my fingers through them, "I don't know. I think so."

"Stop binging, La. Take it easy on yourself. Feed with your food again. It doesn't have to be all blood all the time, but shit happens, and I don't want you to worry."

I melted into his arms and nodded. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady thrum of his heart. I knew that sound in my sleep and in my waking, in my dreams and in my life. I'd been fine-tuned for it.

He lifted my face and kissed my lips softly, "Your dad told me what you did today. Come on."

"Where?" I murmured.

"Bed. I think you need to nap this off for a while. I'll stay with you."

I locked my fingers with him and climbed into bed with him. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. I cuddled into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his jaw. Gently, he kissed my forehead and murmured, "I love you just the way you are, Lala."

"I love you too" I murmured in reply, stroking his chest lightly. He smirked. I felt my face pink.

"Wanna know what goes well with cuddling and SportsCenter?"

"What?" I replied, blushing more.

"Four alarm salsa" Clawd slipped free of my grip and got out of bed. I stared after him, my jaw dropped, and he laughed, blowing me a kiss. I sighed and puffed a strand of hair off my face, "That boy..."

**MH**


	106. Fangsgiving

**Fangs-Giving**

The first track of the Burlesque soundtrack gave me the signal; Lala was up and cooking, and that meant my mom would be too in a few minutes. Grudgingly, I pried myself out of bed and stumbled over to Howleen's room, still sleepy. She was completely out. I flicked on the light and shook her, "Leena. Leena, get up."

"Is there a fire? Black Friday?" she murmured into her pillow.

"Worse. Thanksgiving." I was tempted to collapse in the bed beside her, since it was six and I'd only had five hours' sleep, but she grudgingly got up on her elbows, moving one joint at a time, "I'm up...I'm up..."

I trudged to the bathroom for a little TLC before I went to endure the war that was Thanksgiving. For every year since I could remember, Leena and I had been appointed helpers, and where Clawd usually just got stuff for us since he couldn't cook, Lala picked up the slack and took over. I was proud, but Thanksgiving was hell. I took my time brushing my hair and washing up, even changing my shirt to a more formfitting tee that looked more presentable than my sleep shirt. Sleep pants or no sleep pants, I refused to change those when we were just going to be shoveling down food anyway.

Leena met me in the hallway and we looked down the stairs cautiously. I heard laughter, and we approached the kitchen with a bit more relaxation.

Lala was up and a turkey was visible in the stove beside a ham twice the size of the pan. Nyla was standing on a stool, placing cookie batter off a spoon onto a cookie sheet, looking to Lala for approval. Lala was mixing up a side of mashed potatoes so big that it probably could've fed the entire army reserve for a month.

"Wow" Howleen murmured.

"Sorry I woke you" she said to us, smiling, "Go on and eat breakfast, we'll be fine."

"Are you nuts? You need all the help you can get" Howleen said. She went to the pantry and took out several cans of cranberries.

"Not really" Lala smirked, "I called Deuce. He's going to finish up at his place and come over to help here."

The entire idea of my best friend being so chummy with my boyfriend caught me off guard. "What's he doing up this early?"

"He made all of today's food. They skip lunch there, so he woke up two hours ago to fix dinner, and then he made breakfast. He's just going to leave it on his parents' desk and he'll be right over."

My heart warmed, coupled with the guilt that I kept him awake while he only got three hours of sleep.

"You sure?" Howleen asked.

Lala nodded.

That was all she needed, she was off upstairs. Lala kissed Nyla's head, popped the cookie sheet in the upper oven without gloves, and dismissed her too. We stood in the kitchen in silence for a moment before the track shifted. Lala smiled, "What's wrong Deenie?"

"Nothing" I shrugged, "I just don't know how I feel about that."

Lala hugged me and gave me the sweetest smile she could muster, "You can help still, you know that."

"I don't mean that, I mean...all this." It was setting in that we had turned into one big family. "Why aren't our friends here too? They're family."

"Because we would need a big place to host this, like Cleo's house."

"Cleo..." I looked at her, "What about her and Rocco?"

She shrugged, "They're going to Cleo's for dinner, whether Cleo's dad likes it or not."

I sat down and leaned on my arm, "Is Deuce staying?"

"No. Did you want him to?"

I shrugged again, "There's gonna be a lot."

"You sound sad" she put the ceramic dish on the stove and walked over. She pulled up the chair beside me and held my hand, "Talk."

"Nothing to say."

"You sure?"

I remembered when Thanksgiving was getting the pack together. All the different families, crammed in the Inn, all our friends eating like animals. Telling stupid stories and gossip. I looked to Lala, "I want to have dinner at the Inn. With everybody else."

She grinned, "I'll send a mass text."

...

Most of the tables in the Inn had been pushed together, creating one huge one. Jackson moved away from his mom's side, hugging Lala and then hugging me, "Thank you. I was about two minutes from burnt turkey."

I laughed, "You'll never get burnt food with my mom."

"Thank you" he said again.

As soon as Jackson moved away, Deuce caught me around the waist, pulling me close and kissing me. I sighed into his mouth and kissed back, nuzzling him tenderly. He rubbed my back and beamed, "You did spectacular Deenie."

Spectra danced up, "Really Spectacular!"

I blushed at their praise, "It was all Lala."

"She already told us it was all you."

I glanced to my best friend. Wrapped in my brother's arms, she casually chatted with Deuce's mom, seeming as content as ever.

"You sure fashion is still the world you want to go into?" Deuce asked. His snakes were watching Lala's uncle, who praised my mom for the design. Again, I heard my name dropped. I blushed even more and hid in his chest.

People started to sit, part of the pack in family units, most of us not.

"Hey squirt" Deugi said to Howleen, ruffling her hair as he sat. She grinned and shoved him back, hugging him. I smiled. We all sat together, Ram de Nile next to Blue's aunt Coral, Dracula next to my Dad, and nobody at the head of either side of the table. It wasn't a superiority battle anymore. For once, everybody was sitting together in peace, passing the potatoes. Vampires and werewolves were eating from the same dead bird. It made me smile as I glanced across to Deuce. He smiled back.

Lala stood up and tapped her glass gently, the quiet, musical ping bringing everyone to attention.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming" she began, "It means so much to us that we can do this as we were supposed to, like one big family."

Ghoulia smiled widely.

"When I first came to Radcliffe Way, there were about five houses, and people were still struggling to make things work. There was still a lot of fear and unrest. Everyone was in hiding. Everyone had always been in hiding and it felt like they would always be."

She smiled softly, "We overcame that. We showed people they have nothing to be afraid of. Sure we had our own internal struggles, but doesn't a family always? And despite everything that's happened in the years since we came together, we're all here now. We're all one big family now. New members and all."

At the end of the table, Nino pumped his fist, "The pack is life!"

Lala laughed, raising her glass of sparkling cider, "To family, and to my dad, for bringing us all together."

Suddenly in the spotlight, Dracula looked down and pretended to poke at his food. Olivia nudged him. Shockingly, Ram de Nile put up his glass and seconded Lala's sentiment, "To family."

"To family" people murmured, raising their glasses around.

Lala sat down. Surprisingly, nobody asked to go around and say what they were thankful for. There was no embarrassing gossip being thrown around, no yelling and fighting, just peace. Cleo fed her daughter a little sweet potato, Luc and Luna ate ham like it was made of gummy bears. Talking, laughing, and telling wild stories that made people laugh until tears came to their eyes, we were all one big family. That was what I was thankful for, and the same for everyone else.

**MH**


	107. Comatose

**Comatose**

Exhausted, Leena curled up on the couch, dropping her hand over the side. Someone gently tucked it up under her, and, sleepily, she rolled over and stared up at Deugi.

"Hey" she smiled.

He lifted her head and let her rest on his lap, "Go back t' sleep Howleen."

She nodded, closing her eyes. Deugi was almost Clawd's age, slightly bigger than him in height and much bigger than him in muscle, and as far as they went back, he was like another big brother to her. Drifting on the edge of sleep, she felt him pick her up and hand her off to Clawd. With a familial pat on the back, Clawd walked over to the rest of us.

"Mom and Dad are staying for the night, letting people crash here."

Clawdeen nodded, her head on Deuce's shoulder, "I agree."

The night went beautifully, from dinner to dessert, dessert to a party for us and a gathering for our parents, and while my father and Olivia left when Grayson fell asleep, Luc and Luna rested on either of my hips, both out like lights.

Gently, I tucked them into their car seats while Deuce drove Deenie home in the truck. Clawd and I started off after them.

"That was fun" I sighed happily, looking at him.

"It was. Then again, I'm biased. I have fun all the time with you."

"I do too." I took his hand and smiled. He held my hand, cruising all the way back up to the house. I must've fallen asleep halfway there, as I woke in his arms, being set in bed.

"The twins-?"

"In their beds. I got them first."

I smiled and shifted, giving him space to lay down. He held me against his side and smiled, "You tired?"

I nodded. With a gentle kiss, he nuzzled my neck and rested against me.

...

Clawdeen sighed, her head on Deuce's chest. He lazily ran his fingers up and down her spine.

"I love you" he cooed into her ear, "You know that?"

She nodded. There was a happy smile on her face, her topaz eyes sparkling, "You know I love you too?"

He laughed and wrestled her on her back. Both laughing, they almost toppled off the bed. He pinned her down and tickled her.

Nyla peeked in the door and stared at them.

"Hi Nyla" Clawdeen cooed, opening her arms for the little girl to dash into. Eagerly awake, Nyla hadn't collapsed into a food coma yet, rather she was excitedly running from room to room, looking for a playmate. Nyla leapt onto the bed and cuddled between Clawdeen and Deuce, her curls bouncing against the pillows, "Whacha doing?"

"Wrestling" Deuce said, "You wanna wrestle me, Nyla?"

She darted up and pinned him down. He laughed and held up his hands in surrender. Clawdeen wrestled her off, and as they play wrestled, Nyla started to chew on Clawdeen's fingers.

"You're a sweet girl Nyla" Deuce said quietly as Clawdeen collapsed to the side with her, both laughing and nuzzling.

"You're a nice daddy" she said, cuddling into Clawdeen's arms.

The words registered with him. He looked surprised for a minute before his lips upturned in a smile, "Nyla, thank you. I hope so."

"You is. You didn't hurt me, and you let me win."

"Let you win? Kid, you're strong. I'm proud."

She giggled and blushed, "Thank you Deucey. You're my bestest friend." Prying free of Clawdeen's arms, she cuddled into Deuce. A pang of regret hit him square in the chest. He looked to Clawdeen, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong?" Clawdeen's hand closed over his.

He sighed and looked at her, "Nothing. I just...I changed my mind. Whenever you're ready, I guess...so am I."

Clawdeen stared at him and sighed, "Deuce...are you really sure about that?"

He looked over his glasses at her. His throat was thick, and he didn't know how to voice the words, but he knew if he did, he'd be telling her everything. She simply hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder, trapping Nyla between them. The little girl giggled, enjoying the embrace. He sighed, burying his face in Clawdeen's curls, his hold on them both tight.

He wanted to go make things right with Cleo.

**MH**


	108. Wolves Mate For Life

**Wolves Mate For Life**

"You're either really fuckin' stupid, or suicidal, I hope you know that" I said to Deuce, using my snow brush to get the fresh, thick snow off of MUTT.

"Come on man, cover for me. I'll owe you."

I gave him a look, "Are you serious? If I lie to Lala...man, I don't wanna know what'll happen. Either she'll kill me, or she'll sulk around, maybe cry a little, and guilt me to death. One way or another, I'd have to tell her."

"Heath won't do it, and I'm not asking anybody else to cover for me. Nobody else knows, and I want to keep it that way."

"Can't you go solo?"

He shot me a pleading look behind his glasses.

I sighed and looked at him, "You're nuts."

"Jesus, bring Lala. Fine. Tell her."

"And have her tell Deenie? Dude, the only reason I haven't told Deenie is because I think you'd benefit more from being alive than dead."

"You think anyone knows?"

"Besides Spectra?"

His eyes widened. I laughed, "No. Shit, Cleo's with Rocco now. They're happy, so nobody cares. Just relax man, and if you gotta piss, do it here before you get in my car. You look like you're about ready to wet yourself."

He tossed his bag in the back and walked in. A moment later, Deenie and Lala walked out. Deenie climbed in wordlessly as Lala curled into my side. I put the snow brush down on the hood and wrapped my arms around her, running my thumb over her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too" she murmured back. She looked up, smiled and leaned up in her heels. I shook my head slightly and grasped her under her knees, lifting her up and kissing her. She slipped her arms around my neck, her soft, strawberry-gloss flavored lips parting in submission. Instinct went into overdrive. I forced myself to pull away, nuzzling her softly, "God. You're so pretty."

She blushed, "I wasn't trying."

"Do you ever really have to?" I kissed her again lightly. She tried to get me to deepen it again, but I had to break away. I leaned in and murmured into her ear, "Sorry. You're just too tempting."

Her warm cheek nuzzled mine, her soft lips leaving a soft kiss against my jaw, "How?"

I stroked her face and unzipped her jacket partway. She shivered slightly as I pulled her closer, pushing down the edge of her turtleneck. Her eyes fluttered closed, her heart beat more and more audible every day. It felt like she was human in my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her neck and bit down. She gasped softly, her eyes fluttering closed. When I fixed her shirt, she looked at me with warmth in her eyes, "You would give me a hickey today."

"I'll give you a hickey any day" I smirked at her. She blushed and giggled, her arms slipping around my neck, "I adore you so much, Clawd..."

"I adore you more." My arms wrapped around her waist. I took her bag from her shoulder and lifted her. She squeaked and laughed as I got the passenger door for her, setting her down in the seat and setting her bag down on the floor next to her. As I closed her safety buckle, I feathered a kiss over her neck, "Few more minutes. Turn up the heat for yourself."

She nodded, stealing a kiss before I shut the door for her.

Vaguely, I heard Clawdeen say, "Princess."

Lala was blushing, leaning on the door, watching me. My breath was coming in puffs, and Mutt was burning gas. I sighed and walked inside, banging on the door, "HEY! Leena, Deuce, triplets, get your asses done and to my car before I make you walk!"

My siblings streaked to the car with wild abandon. I waited about two more minutes before Deuce walked down the stairs. I tried not to laugh, "Strutting your stuff for me, hotness?"

He stopped short. I laughed. His eyes narrowed slightly, "You're a dick, Clawd."

"Only to you. Get moving, nobody's watching your-" I mimicked Deenie, "Fiiine Grecian ass."

He took off down the stairs with every intention of beating me with his mad science book. I ran back out of the house, jumped in the driver's seat, and collapsed into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Howleen asked, climbing over between me and Draculaura. As tempted as I was to growl, Clawdeen was a bit more pissed off being jammed between our brothers while Deuce was crunched against the window.

Lala smiled, reaching over Howleen, placing her hand palm-up. I grasped it, gently kissing her knuckles. She smiled as I pulled out.

"Hey, there's Cleo" Howleen pointed.

Don leaned out the window and whistled.

Rocco gave him the finger.

I smirked and held in a chuckle.

Deuce leaned out the opposite window and yelled, "Yeah, get it big boy!"

I laughed out loud. Cleo stopped in her tracks, glossed her lips, and planted one on Rocco. The boys started hooting about how owned Deuce had just gotten when I started laughing, "Dude, I think she wants you back!"

Clawdeen and Howleen joined the laughter when they saw that behind Rocco's back, Cleo was giving him the finger. Deuce leaned out the window and blew her a kiss. Clawdeen stopped laughing, and Lala simply looked to the floor. Eventually, the triplets stopped laughing. They climbed out of the car and dashed in to their freshman classes. Deuce and Deenie walked off on their own, and Lala sat on the hood of the car, waiting for me, not bothering with letting me get her door. I made sure the lock beeped before I wrapped my arm around her slender waist, kissing her cheek, "What's on your mind baby?"

"Nothing" she murmured, smiling, "I just love you. You know that?" She cuddled into my side, her delicate lashes fluttering. I saw gleaming tears in her eyes, and an exhale escaped me.

"Baby, what's wrong?" As if guilt hadn't already started eating me alive for my conversation with Deuce earlier.

"I was just thinking...the way you act around Cleo...versus how Deuce acts..."

Oh no. I waited for the inevitable.

"Did you and her...?"

Thank god I didn't have to cover his ass anymore. "No, never. You were my first, I promise."

"I mean after..."

I stopped her just inside the door and kissed her fiercely. Surprised, she nearly collided with the wall. I caressed her skirt-covered behind and groped her shamelessly. She grasped my face, panting lightly, the sweet scent of her completely intoxicating. I drew back and looked into her eyes, "Wolves mate for life. I could never hurt you, I could never lie to you, and I could never, ever betray you. I love you."

Her eyes softened and her glossy, heart shaped lips turned upward in a smile, "I love you too." Her cheeks coated with blush, "I liked that."

"I know you did." I kissed her again, softer, and held her tightly in my arms, "Just remember that I'll never be able to stop loving you, okay? Always and forever."

She nodded, nuzzling my shoulder as we walked inside. Blissfully unaware of the rest of the world, her eyes fluttered shut in complete trust. I didn't feel worthy of that trust, not lying to her. So I pushed the thoughts from my mind, walked her up the stairs to our first period class, and guided her to the bench. She opened her eyes. I cradled her face, her soft, snowy cheeks kissed with lemonade pink, staring into her tender, lily-pink eyes. I leaned in and pressed my forehead to hers. Her eyes half-lidded, she anticipated another kiss. I stroked my fingers over her skin, sighing softly, "I love you so much, Lala."

"I love you too Clawd, more than anyone else in the world. You and our babies are the most important people in the world to me." Her hands rested on mine, her eyes fully closing. I kissed her softly, nudging our noses, lost in the soft sensation of her lips, the sight of her lashes butterfly kissing under her eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" I murmured to her.

She blushed, "I'm the lucky one." She moved aside. I sat, scooping her onto my lap. She buried her face into my chest, her hand resting over my heart, "This is mine."

My hand closed over hers, "Like always."

**MH**


	109. Innocent Child

**Innocent Child**

_1662, Paris-_

"Don't be late" Gloria's mother, Samantha, kissed the teenager's cheek as she wrapped herself in a shawl.

"Am I ever?" she asked, a smile toying with her features. Though her eyesight was far from perfect, the seventeen year old girl knew the city well enough to navigate to her best friend's home and back before dinner. Simply, Gloria Stone was nearsighted, her long, wavy brown hair falling down her back in luscious tresses that matched her equally chestnut brown eyes. Fair skinned and slender, men vied for her attention, but she had never met the right one. Since her parents were poor, they allowed her to marry for love and not status, hence why a girl her age was still unmarried.

That night, though, as she kissed her little brother Jonathan's head and her infant sister Marie's on her way out the door, she didn't know it would be the last time she'd see them.

She didn't see the figure in the alley shadow until it was too late. Stars exploded in front of her vision as her head hit the wall. Blood blossomed from the split and began to rapidly soak her hair. Her assailant's grip was vice-like, and he tore her throat open. At first, she thought her throat had been slit, until she heard the faint sounds of slurping in her ear. Too deeply in pain to scream, her attacker dropped her to the street and fled. Her heart was pounding, pumping the little blood she had left. Tears streaked her face. Faintly, her vision bettered, just enough for her to see the sky turn to stars before she blacked out.

Her head spun when she woke, and she held it, anticipating a deep wound, but none remained. The marks on her neck were gone. Her reflection was ghost-like, transparent, as if someone's hand could pass through her. She marveled at the red-eyed beauty gazing back at her, lips white and appetite raging. Her senses were far sharper than she'd remembered. Without abandon, the hunt began.

...

_1722, London-_

"I don't understand! What have I done?" The pretty blond boy struggled in the guard's grip. He was thrown into the cell roughly. She was surprised his bones didn't break as she watched him. He looked delicate.

"Crimes against the church" one guard said gruffly before leaving him.

Exasperated, he tried to rattle the bars, "I don't speak against god, I seek to learn!"

Curiosity getting the better of her, she shifted from a bat into her natural form and sat in the corner, "About what?"

He turned slowly, as if anticipating an attacker. When his eyes settled on her, she noticed they were the most striking shade of blue; a light, eerie looking color. Straight blond hair fell to his shoulders. He was in his bed shirt and a rumpled pair of trousers.

"The undead." His voice was very gentle, very calm. He approached her and sat before her, "You're...not one of them."

"The humans, or the undead?"

"The humans." The way he spoke, as if he already considered himself like her.

They talked for hours over what he learned. He read books that weren't considered religious heresy. Fascinated, she told him the truth. She told him stories about the time she'd spent as a vampire so far, about her human life, and about what she wanted for the future. When the sun danced on the farthest horizon, she climbed the wall and split the bars in two, turning back, "Come with me."

Wordlessly, he took hold of her hand and climbed to freedom with her. They raced across the open fields, her hair tossing in the wind, her shape blurring with motion every so often. He followed her the crypt she'd bedded down in, panting and coated in sweat, "Dear God, you're fast."

She was sitting cross legged, watching him, "I thought you knew that."

He gingerly shut the door and returned his gaze to the pitch black room. He felt around before two candles were lit in the corners, soft, glowing light tracing up the walls. She sat on the stone floor, her dark eyes watching him as if he were the bigger threat. He knelt in front of her, smiling, "Don't be scared."

"I've done so much for you, and we haven't even met."

Those eerie eyes softened, "My name is Bram Von Ceil."

"Glory Stone" she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Short for Gloria."

"Glory" he smiled, his face lighting up, "That's an unusual name for a vampire."

"Not all of us come from the far snowy stretches, you know."

He shook his head, complete captivation in his eyes, "Incredible." With a gentle touch, he reached out and touched her hair. He stroked his thumb under her eye, the darkness of them unsurprising to him. He ran his fingertips down her pale cheek as his eyes did the rest of the caressing. Shifting uncomfortably, she grasped his face. He started in surprise. She laughed, soft and melodic, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Do you swear?"

"You're the first contact I've had with another person since I died, what do you think?" Tenderly, forwardly, she placed a tender kiss on his lips. He didn't seem surprised, only kissed back with a kind of familiarity.

"I want you to change me" he murmured to her, cupping her face, "If you do, I swear to you, I will never leave your side."

She shook her head, "I want something else."

His eyes focused on her, his grip on her arms desperate, "Anything."

"The exchange of love's faithful vow for mine."

...

_Present_

"I have to ask...why?"

Gory looked away from her locker to see Frankie Stine standing next to her.

"I don't understand, why what?"

"Why do you put up with him? He's a flirt."

Gory glanced in the direction Frankie was staring, where Bram was conversing freely with a group of girls. Her expression softened, "He may be a flirt, but at the end of the day, he's returning to me."

"All the time?" Frankie frowned.

"All the time. He never had the chance to socialize much."

"That's it? That's why you trust him?"

"We've been together for almost three hundred years. He's my first love." She leaned on the door and looked at him, "And he made me a promise we'd be together forever. He knows he owes me that."

Frankie smiled slightly. Bram turned, noticed her, and smiled. With effortless speed, he was at her side, his lips softly pressing to hers, "What's up babe?"

She put her books in his hand and shut her locker, "Come with me, we're going to be late."

He laughed and nodded to Frankie on his way past. He shifted her books into his other arm, took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"What're you staring at?" Clawdeen asked as she walked up.

"They've been together for almost three hundred years. You think that'll be Lala and Clawd one day?"

"Pssh, I know it will be." With Clawdeen pulling her arm, she took one glance back and smiled even wider.

**MH**


	110. Harder To Breathe

_Just a quick A/N before I start, Negativity isn't welcome here. Since the vast majority enjoys what I do here, I'm going to simply state that this is MY fanfiction, and if someone doesn't like what I write, they should go read another. Just responding to a negative review I received. Again, I thank my wonderful reviewers who read and give me feedback regularly, you guys rock. Haters know where they can go. :) Let's get this party started, shall we?_

**Harder To Breathe**

Thunder rattled the windows. As many years as I'd been in Salem, thunder-snows still caught me off guard. Clawd slept through it like he did much everything else, but the babies didn't. Panicked and wailing, the twins clutched my shirt, tears streaking down their faces. Luna buried her face into my neck and wept, shaking and terrified. Luc sniffled, calmed by my presence.

"Shh" I murmured, showering kisses over both of their tiny faces, "Mommy's here. Mommy's got you. Shh."

Luc stuck his thumb in his mouth, cuddling me tightly, while Luna continued to sob. Another loud crack of thunder made the house shake, and Luna wailed, covering her ears. I walked back across the hall just as Clawd was sitting up, his hair sleep ruffled into a mohawk, "What's going on...?"

"Thunder snow. Babies are crying."

I handed him Luc while I wiped Luna's face with my sleeve. She calmed after Fabu fluttered down from the corner and climbed onto her lap. I set Luna down next to Clawd and got up, "I have to check on Nyla."

He nodded, cuddling them both on his chest. Luc was out like a light, Luna still slightly awake, cuddling Fabu to her chest. Something told me he really didn't mind that.

I walked into Howleen's room. It seemed that every Wolf sibling was out cold, but Nyla's blanket was trembling. I sat next to her and rested my hand on her back, "Nyla sweetie, it's okay. Shh..."

A tiny whimper sounded from under the blanket as she looked out. Her eyes, filled with tears, looked at me and then looked down, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about" I murmured, stroking her hair.

"I had an accident" she murmured.

I smiled sympathetically and stroked her hair, "It's okay honey. You want a bath?"

She nodded and climbed out, standing next to me with a very upset look on her little face.

"Oh honey, don't be so sad" I murmured, kissing the top of her head, "Just go wait in the bathroom and Mommy will wash you off."

She nodded. I stripped the sheets off her bed and went down to the laundry room, tossing them in the washer and putting it on. As I came back upstairs, I noticed the clock. Five twenty four. With a laugh and a sigh, I went into the bathroom. Nyla sat curled up on the floor, and winced when I shut the door, "Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetheart, of course not."

"It was just an accident, I swear" she murmured, her lower lip quivering. I took her little face in my hands and kissed her forehead, stroking her ruffled curls, "I know sweet pea, I know. It's okay. You know, even Clawd did that once or twice in his day."

She looked up at me, a small smile on her face, "Really?"

I chuckled and helped her out of her pajamas, "Oh yeah. There was this one time when a scary movie was on, and he was six, the killer jumped out of the closet and he jumped up and made a puddle. Clawdeen never stopped teasing him until she forgot herself."

Nyla giggled, "Silly Daddy."

"You know there's never going to be anything to be afraid of as long as I'm around, right?"

She nodded, "I know Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." Satisfied with the bath water, she climbed in and sat down, looking at me with her big, trusting eyes. I stroked her hair back and kissed her nose, "You want a full bath?"

"Yes please." She swished her hands in the water, a smile on her little face.

I wetted her hair and lathered it with shampoo. She looked up at me and clung to my arm suddenly, "I don't wanna grow up, Mommy. I wanna be your little girl forever."

I stroked her face and smiled, "I promise you will be."

She beamed, "So I can be like you?"

I stopped short, not seeing the question coming. Hesitantly, I began to wash her hair out, "What do you mean?"

"Stay little forever. Be like you."

"I'm not little forever, honey." It was more true than ever. I knew I'd stopped growing ages ago, but it seemed like I had again. I noticed the subtle filling out that was happening, the slight aging that started. I knew my Dad had the same transformation, in the years I'd been alive, he'd gone a bit gray, but that was it. At most, I would remain like my father-forever "thirty two."

"Yes you are. Grandpa told me so."

"I'm getting big now" I murmured to her, stroking out her curls, "Grandpa may not notice, but he will."

"How?" her little eyes widened.

I sighed, "Because, when mommies have babies, mommies bodies change."

Nyla frowned, "I don't want babies. Babies smell funny."

I laughed and caressed her face, "I never wanted babies either. I always thought I couldn't have babies, like my mothers, but I was wrong, and I'm happy for that."

"Where'd you come from? If your mommy couldn't have a baby?"

"My mommy could. My daddy's wives couldn't, because he turned them. He made them vampires. I was born one."

"So you can have more babies?" Nyla leaned on the tub, her arms folded under her.

I nodded, "Yep."

"Do I have to grow up? Cause then you'll just have another baby and replace me."

"Baby, it doesn't work that way" I murmured to her, "Until the day I die, you, Luc and Luna will be my babies, and whoever my other babies will be. I would never love one of you more than the other."

She frowned even more, "Other babies? Y-you wan' more babies?"

I wiped her face and leaned in, hugging her tightly, "Not for a while, baby, not for a while. You're mommy's baby girl. Mommy's little miracle. I love you so much."

She nodded and nuzzled my neck, "I love you too, Mommy."

I grabbed her towel and helped her out, drying her off. She yawned, her eyes drooping. I helped her back into her clothes and brought her to bed. The storm was over, and Clawd had taken the babies back to their cribs. He was sitting up, half-asleep with our TV on, when I walked in with Nyla. He smiled, shut off the TV and moved over to allow us both in. He tugged me close and rested his hand over mine over Nyla's steady thrumming heart.

"Shocking she isn't ours" he murmured into my ear, cuddling us both.

"She's too smart for her own good" I murmured back.

"Mm, good, she takes after you." Before I had the chance to explain, his breath, soft and even fanned my neck as Nyla's fanned my arm. Sandwiched between two toasty werewolves, I kicked the blanket off my feet and settled in myself. Storms never scared me, but the things that Nyla knew, did.

**MH**


	111. Under Pressure

**Under Pressure**

"What are you, nuts?" Heath put his hand on Deuce's locker, stopping him from fully opening it.

"Nice to see you too" Deuce muttered and shoved his books inside, slamming it shut.

"Dude, I'm looking out for you here. Clawd told me your stupid little plan, and you just can't do it. You know what kind of a d-bag you're going to look like when you start playing house with Clawdeen?"

"It's not fair."

"Yeah, I know it's not. But listen, what's not fair is that you keep coming into the picture with her. Dude, you can't string them along forever. I know you wanna be part of this, but has it ever occurred to you that she doesn't want you to be? Cause I've seen her with Rocco, and she looks happy, man. She brought the baby to track practice the other day. Cleo, with a baby, at a sporting event she wasn't cheering at. Dude, she was in jeans! Jeans! Cleo in jeans! This is major!"

Deuce sighed softly, "You want me to stick with it then? Just walk out and look like a dick?"

"You were going to break somebody's heart one way or another and you knew it man. At least make it a clean break before the kid gets attached to you."

He nodded and walked into the cafeteria, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Sometimes, man, I hate my life."

"You've got the hottest girl in school, and you hate your life?"

"I thought you thought Draculaura was the hottest girl in school."

"Yeah, that was before Clawd was gonna rip off things I need if I said it. Wait, you know what? You knock up Deenie, and he'll probably do the same thing to you."

Deuce gave him a frosty look.

"I'm just saying, man. Did you even think this shit through when you started hooking up with her behind Cleo's back?"

"I never hooked up with her behind Cleo's back. We kissed one time, and then I broke it off with Cleo."

"How many."

Deuce shot him another frosty look, grabbing a slice of pizza, drawing his hand back from the grapes and grabbing a slice of cake instead.

"Cake? Man, you don't eat cake."

"Deenie will."

"Man are you whupped."

Deuce put down his usual cash and walked by. Heath was still tagging after him, stage whispering, "Come on man, just tell me. How many dates before you hit that?"

"Not your fucking problem" Deuce glared over his glasses. He walked to the table and kissed Clawdeen's cheek, passing her the slice of cake. Heath lingered and watched before Clawdeen narrowed her eyes at him, "Can I help you, Burns?"

With a smirk, Heath said, "Three." Then he walked off. Deuce shot up from the table, grabbed Heath by the shoulder and decked him in the jaw. The cafeteria went silent.

"Wow. Nice punch" Heath rubbed his jaw.

"Back off Heath. I mean it."

"Yeah, sure." He got up and gathered his tray, shooting Deuce a look, "But I'd keep in mind who's on your side man. I'm just looking out for the good of the bro code."

"Fuck the bro code. It doesn't apply anymore."

"Sure it does. Bro's before ho's man, as always."

"Next time somebody sticks your head in the toilet, I'm not helping you."

...

"What was that about?" Clawdeen asked, tossing her bag on the floor as she jumped on Deuce's bed. She lay on her stomach, her legs crossed at the ankle in the air, the top two buttons of her shirt undone so the orange colored tiger stripped tank top underneath could be seen. She took her headphones out of her iPod and lay it on his pillow, 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's drifting from the speakers. He sat down next to her, prying off his shoes before he lay down beside her. His hand traced her spine, kissing her neck lightly, "What?"

"With Heath, at lunch."

"He wanted to know how many times we went out before we started sleeping together."

"Ugh, pervert." She rolled her eyes. His hands rested on the sides of her neck, slowly massaging. She sighed as his hands moved to her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, "You massage, you cook, is there anything about you that isn't a total dream come true?"

He shrugged, "I'm not Johnny Depp."

"Mm, I prefer the clean cut boys anyway. I deal with enough fur around here as it is." As his hands drifted down her back, she let out a quiet purr of satisfaction. She stretched, pawing his pillows. Playfully, he ran his hands back over her body until their fingers locked together, his chest pressed to her back, and he kissed her. She melted, nudging their noses softly. He chuckled and rolled over, bringing her onto her side with him.

Contently nuzzling his arms, she spoke, "You know, Lala told me once she was five three. She's five three in heels."

Deuce chuckled, "What brought that up?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I just felt like saying it. Kinda like how Clawd used to say he was six eight, he's six five, maybe six and a half."

"How tall are you?"

"Five six."

He smiled and stroked her hair, "Aww, little Clawdeen."

She gave him a playful pout, "How tall are you?"

"Five eleven." He smoothed her hair softly, "You know...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...part of the reason Heath and I argued."

"Oh?" She shifted, slipping her arms around his neck so they were pressed chest-to-chest. Her golden eyes were full of devotion and trust. He wavered, knowing that he was about to break all that.

"It's about Cleo."

She rolled her eyes, "Then I don't want to hear it. The past is the past, and I don't care about it anymore. She's happy, we're happy, and that's what matters now, right?"

He smiled slightly, "Right."

"It's not serious though, right? You don't have cancer or anything?"

He laughed softly, "No, I don't have cancer."

"Okay then." She smiled, shrugged and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and nestled into his chest, "You know you're stuck with me, right? Just because I said so?"

He nodded, his hands gentle on her back, "I wouldn't want to lose you anyway." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead, cuddling her close, and murmured, "Wait...so Lala did the tree at her family's place already, right? Does she get free reign on your house too, or does Clawd have a little bit of a leash on her?"

Clawdeen burst into laughter, "Clawd, have a leash on Lala? Hah! That's the funniest thing I've heard yet."

**MH**


	112. Premonitions 1

**Premonitions**

_1_

"You're nuts" I murmured to Cleo, "No. The last thing I want is to waste my money on some normie who shakes a KFC box to get a 'psychic reading' on either of us."

"Oh come on. They're not all fakes, you know. Some of them have the power."

I looked at Cleo. Some old Egyptian traditions died hard, apparently. I sighed. She walked into the little Portland shop and I trailed behind her. My nerves were already on edge, and I just wanted to go to the spa. After a couple nights of Luc and Luna crying, since Luna had her first ever cold and Luc was being kept awake by her, I needed a calm-down time.

Cleo looked at me pleadingly, "It'll only take a minute."

I sighed and followed her in. Creepy little voodoo dolls lined the shelves. It vaguely reminded me of the wives' bedroom, back in Romania. Cleo grabbed my hand and led me in, past a woman in a turban. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes as Cleo sat us down. The usual was done, palm reading, tarot reading, the usual secrets guessed. Then, she turned to me.

"You. You have lived your entire life with death, and now death shall visit you again."

My heart stopped briefly. "What?" Cleo's eyes were wide. I realized the conversation must've shifted suddenly.

"You have a daughter, yes?"

"Two" my heart started to pound. When it was Cleo being told all about the money she had and the life she'd lead, it was one thing, but when the focus was on me...suddenly, the seriousness made me doubt the mumbo-jumbo.

"How old is she...your oldest?"

"Seven" I whispered. I clutched Cleo's hand.

"You're going to lose Nyla, and within that week, your baby."

I felt my heart stop. I shook my head. "No. You...how do you know her name?"

"June and July. Not this year, but the next. That is when it will happen."

"How do you know her name?"

"It is fate. You never should've rescued her, you only set yourself up for heartbreak."

"How do you possibly know this?"

"You're older than me, you tell me."

I got up. Cleo grabbed my arms. And then I noticed the woman's eyes, the color of Greek sand. White. Pure, flat white. Breaking free of Cleo's grip, I raced out, my heart pounding.

...

"Nyla? Nyla!" I screamed, running into the house.

She ran down the stairs, "Mommy you're home!"

I grasped her off the bottom step and clutched her to my chest. Clinging to her as tightly as I could, my heart beat didn't slow. I sniffed her, much like Clawd did with the cubs. She giggled, "Mommy, what're you doing? You're silly."

I held her tightly and kissed her head, "Mommy's just making sure you're okay."

Cleo remained in the doorway, watching. Clawd came down the stairs. He saw my shaking hands and went to us, wrapping his arms tightly around me, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Cleo exhaled, and I gently pried Nyla's arms off of my neck and passed her off to her, "Can you watch her?"

Cleo nodded and flashed a tense smile. I grasped Clawd's hands and lead him onto the back porch. My breath made frosty puffs in front of my face, and so did his. He rub-warmed my arms and held my hands in his, "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Cleo and I went to a psychic."

"A...you're joking."

"She was telling Cleo all about how fabulous her life is, and then she looked at me. Clawd, she was telling the truth. I've seen things like this before." My breath hitched in my chest. I didn't have time to panic before, but now I did. Now, wrapped in the safety of my husband's grip, I let tears run down my face, "She said we're gonna lose Nyla. She said we're gonna lose our next baby."

He let out a soft puff of mist, clutching me tightly. He continued to rub-warm my freezing arms and kissed my head, "It'll be okay. I promise. We can fix this."

"I'm scared" I murmured, "I'm really...really scared."

He kissed my head and nuzzled me, clutching me in his arms, "I am too." His grip tightened on my arms, around my back, and he kissed my head again, "I won't let anything happen to them, or to you."

My heart was still thundering with panic, my nerves still livid. I turned and looked inside. Cleo held Nyla on her lap, listening to the little girl tell riveting stories about her cartoons. My heart was breaking slowly. Tears sprang to my eyes again and slowly traced down my cheeks, "I just...I love her, Clawd. She might as well be my own baby, I couldn't deal with that. I just couldn't."

"I know" he clutched me tightly. I glanced up, seeing tears glittering in his eyes too. I reached out and wiped his eyes, stroking his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured back, "We're gonna be okay. I'm not going to let anything hurt you or our cubs, understood?"

I nodded. He opened the door and helped me back in. Nyla was starting to fall asleep against Cleo.

"She loves you, Lala. All I was hearing was praise."

I nodded, scooping her up and holding her. I looked at Cleo and murmured, "If you hear anything else-"

"Call you. I know. It'll be okay, La. All of us will protect her. Nyla's one of us."

I knew. I just needed to be sure.


	113. Premonitions 2

_Wolfstar22- Actually, it's more my bad. I'm sorry I came off mean. I've just been sicker than a dog since Black Friday._

_2_

We had time to worry, but still. I couldn't rest. Neither could Clawd. I sat on the window, crunched against the glass, the coldness seeping into my shirt. An icy wind whipped around the yard and kicked up snow. Vaguely, I thought I saw dark shadows, but as soon as the terror mounted, it subsided. Clawd was pushing himself on his weights, like he was preparing for a fight.

I moved off the window and closed the curtains, "We can't do this all night."

Clawd put his press back on the stand and sat up, wiping sweat from his brow, "Well what else are we supposed to do? Just sleep? I don't know about you, but I can't." He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor, "I'm grabbing a shower, wanna join me?"

I shook my head. He took my hand and kissed it softly as I sat down on the bed, "We'll find a way, baby. I promise." As soon as he released it, panic washed over me again. He sighed and sat next to me, taking my hand again, "Calm down."

"I can't" my voice strained. Terror flooded my heart. "I don't even know how it'll happen. What if she drowns? Or electrocutes herself? Gets sick? Passes in her sleep? She goes out to play and gets hit by a car?"

He kissed my wrist and sighed, "We can eliminate the first two, since she doesn't bathe alone and she's never gone near an electrical outlet in her life. The second two, we'll take her to the doctor to see, and the last one, she's always been with us when she plays, La, she'll be fine. Maybe it's just a fluke, these guys have been wrong before."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

He roughly pulled his hand away, "Well excuse the fuck out of me if I want a little hope here! I don't wanna lose our cub either, she's _ours_, La, in case you didn't notice. Anybody threatens my family and they're dead."

I looked away from him, "Don't you think I feel the same way?"

He grasped my face, kneeling in front of me. Trapped between his hands, I could only stare into his eyes. Flames of passion lit up the amber; power, strength and control radiating from him. Even if I wasn't a wolf, the alpha in him was strong enough to make my instinct to submit present in my mind. He stroked my face and murmured, "I'm not an animal, and I'm not a monster, but I can be when I need to be. You've seen that, you know that. Lala, I would do anything to keep our family safe. My family, your family, and our family. You know I would give my life for you. Please don't worry."

The thought burst out before I could stop it, "I'd rather lose everything than lose you."

He growled and yanked back, his eyes blazing, "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you say that?"

I still felt the phantom touch of his claws, and I touched my cheek, looking away from him, "If anybody's dying for Nyla, it's going to be me. I've lived long enough."

"Bullshit. She needs her mother."

"She needs you too."

"You're being a fucking fool, Lala. No. It's out of the question, there's no way in hell I'd let you do that to yourself."

"You may be my husband, but you don't control me."

He gripped my wrists tightly, desperately, "Will you listen to me for one fucking second? I don't care how bitter you are after a thousand years putting up with humanity, I hate to break it to you, but after seventeen, so am I. I love you, you stubborn woman. I don't care if it's my job to take care of you, I'd do it anyway. But whatever happens will fucking happen. I am not letting you do anything stupid, even if it means protecting us, you understand me?"

I couldn't answer. Tears dripped down my face. He kissed them away, "Baby, stop crying."

I shook my head. I couldn't just stop. Too much was mixed up inside my head for that. He brought me down onto his lap on the floor, and I sobbed, burying my face in his neck. I cried out of pure fear. His arm wrapped tight around my waist, his fingers brushing through my hair, "I'm sorry. We're both stressed out. Maybe we do need to get some sleep."

I clutched his shoulders, sniffling, "I'm sorry I said those things..."

"Don't be." He kissed my head, scooped me up and sat me back on the bed, "I know how you feel. Let's just think it through, okay? We have time on our side. Snap decisions are a bad thing."

I nodded. He sighed, stroking away my tears with the backs of his fingers. He lifted me again and tenderly kissed my face. I nuzzled him, slipping my hands up his arms as he stripped away my pjs, his eyes closed and our noses nuzzling. I cupped his face as he cupped mine, our lips barely brushing. The tenderness wasn't ordinary affection, it was unity. In our pack, we were equals. He depended upon my strength as I depended upon his, and neither of us were strong right now. We needed each other to be strong. He turned on the water nice and warm and stroked his fingers through my hair. I nestled into his arms, sighing softly against his chest. He held my ear to his heart for a moment.

"La, I love you. We can't forget that right now."

I nodded, "As individual fingers we may break, but together we make a mighty fist."

He laughed, looking down at me, stroking drops of water off my cheeks, "Yeah, nice Sitting Bull. You're a geek."

I smiled back, "You know it."

I grabbed my shampoo and handed it to him. Wordlessly, he put a bit in his hand and worked it through my hair. I kissed his jaw as I washed him. Warm water ran through my hair as well as his fingers. Tenderly caring for each other, the pieces started to click in my mind. I looked at him and sighed, "Is giving up my soul part of the deal, on not letting me do stupid things? Cause thanks to my dad, I might not have one anyway."

He started laughing, "Yes, it's included. Really, how would you ever think you don't have a soul? You, who takes in wild animals when they're hurt, nurses them back to health and sets them free. You, who broke into a shed and rescued a little girl and made her happy. You babysit your half werewolf half brother all the time. You're Wonder Woman."

I blushed, "It's not that. Vampires are supposed to be soulless, that's why we have no reflection, or shadow, or show up on film..."

"All of which you do, by the way. Like your dad said, it's vampire maturity."

It occurred to me. I looked up at him, "What if I turn her? Then...nothing will ever change. She'll get what she wants and she'll be safe."

He sighed, "I want you both to put serious thought into it before you decide, alright?"

I nodded. Gently, I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face into my hair and nuzzled.

...

"Ny?"

She looked up from her coloring book and burst into a wide smile, "Hi mommy."

I set down the plate of cookies near her and she scooted over to get them. I stroked her curls and murmured to her, "Do you still want to be a little girl forever?"

Her eyes opened wide. She clutched my arm with force I never felt from anyone her size, and very few people bigger. Her oceanic eyes were livid, "Yes, Mommy, more than anything!"

"This isn't just a silly, childish whim? Because this kind of a decision you could come to regret later."

"Please Mommy" she begged with her wide, sweet eyes, "Please. I promise to be your little girl forever and ever. I'll never grow up and I'll never change, and I'll always go with you and Daddy. Please Mommy..."

"He wanted us to think this over, honey. I want you to take a little while to figure out if this is what you really want."

She looked down with tears in her eyes. Slowly, they stroked down her face. She sobbed, "I can't get my life back mommy...I can't push a redo button...the closest thing I have is this. I don't wanna be a big girl. Big girls get hurt worser Mommy. Please...I do wanna be a little girl forever. Please? Pretty, pretty please?"

I shook my head and held her close, "You'll never be ten, really. You'll never have a sweet sixteen, or drive a car, or go to school. You'll need us all the time."

"I don't care, Mommy, I love you. And I love Daddy, and Luc and Luna. Please Mommy? For me?"

I shook my head and held her close, "Give me a few days honey. I've never done this before."

"Can't grandpa do it?"

I nodded, "If I can't, he will."

She cuddled her little face to my chest, sitting on my lap, "Good. I wanna be your baby girl forever mommy. You're a good mommy, and I think you need me too."

I sniffed and stroked her face, "Yeah honey. I do."


	114. Premonitions 3

_3_

My dad pressed a light kiss to my forehead, "It's alright. I'll have her back in a few hours. I'm going to let her play some games with Olivia and Grayson first, let her calm down, maybe wear down a little. It's much more easy to control oneself when her heart rate is steady."

I nodded and hugged him again, "Thank you for this. I'm too scared to. I can't take the risk in hurting her."

"I know." He kissed my head again, "Go, enjoy your day. All will be well."

I smiled and walked back down the driveway to the Escalade. Inconspicuous car for an inconspicuous town, I suppose. Cleo, Frankie and Blue were sitting together in the back seat, me and Deenie up front, since I couldn't quite trust Deenie not to rip out Cleo's throat lately.

We drove out to the spa like usual. Instead of getting a steam, I opted for a massage with Cleo. Frankie decided to join us too, since the last time she tanned, it hadn't felt the love.

"Oh calm down" I said with a smile, between Cleo and Frankie, "You can take that off, nobody minds."

"I mind" Frankie said shyly, wrapped in her robe.

Cleo shimmied her towel down to her waist, wrapped regally around her hips, "It's because she's still a virgin, La. She doesn't realize how gorgeous she is yet."

I rolled my eyes and sing-songed, "Dom."

Cleo flashed me a whitened smile, "And you know it."

I toyed with my towel, laying across the table, "So how did it go with Rocco? Has he surpassed Monte Python?"

Cleo giggled and blushed, propping herself up on an elbow, "He's amazing La. I really am in love."

"And all you needed to do was test drive" I muttered. She tossed the pillow at me. I stole it before it could fall and propped up my head, laying flat. Cleo laughed, "Three kids and a pack getting to you?"

I nodded, burying my face in the fluffy, soft down pillows. Frankie's warm hand patted mine, "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I looked at her, "I love it. Luna did the cutest thing the other day. She had her first piece of gum, and she chewed it up, blew a bubble, and then took it out and stuck it on Nino, full bubble and all!"

"Aww" they both chorused.

"Frankly La, I'm proud of you. It took you forever to find a guy" Cleo picked at her grapes, popping one in her mouth.

I playfully gasped, "You're eating on your own!"

They laughed. Frankie settled back sitting on the table. I pulled up the towel, re-wrapping myself, and sat facing her, "Frankie, it's no big deal."

"I opted out of gym so nobody would see my stitches. I really don't want anyone to _now_."

Cleo sat up, tossing off her towel. I averted my gaze, trying not to laugh out loud. Frankie was staring in shock, sparking slightly. Cleo always took matters into her own hands.

"Off with the robe, sparky."

"But-"

The soft fabric puddled to the floor and Cleo slapped her forehead, "Lala, this girl is still in a full boy catching gear!"

I looked up. Frankie was blushing, toying with the edge of a lacy cami that darkened her skin and hid her stitches. I looked at Cleo, "Let her be."

"Jesus, you were raised under the whole 'sex is taboo' thing and you still got naked easier as a virgin. I'm surprised you never went a little Lizzie Bathory on us."

I buried my face in my palms in embarrassment, "I love you, Cleo, but you're not my type."

"How is it possible you were a virgin for almost sixteen hundred years and yet your dad has had more women than Tiger Woods?"

I looked at her, "Cleo, I have one brain to function with. Men have two. My dad is like any other guy, he thinks with the one in his pants. That's how I happened, you know. You too, and-" I caught myself, "Actually Frankie, you were the only one born from the upper brain."

She blushed and laughed. Cleo laughed out loud, laying back on the table, "Have you ever had one of your friends tell you they'd do your dad?"

I buried my face in my palms again, trying not to scream, "Yes, Cleo, you did when we moved here."

She laughed, "I did?"

"You made it clear over the years. And considering you're older than him, I think he wouldn't mind either."

"I'm older than him?" her face lit up, "Really?"

I gestured to myself, "How old do you think I am? My dad was four hundred when I was born. That's like the guy vampire equivalent of forty."

"Well still. He seems like a good sugar daddy. How's Olivia liking the coffin digs?"

"Olivia just moved in, actually. She's keeping up her commute to work and all."

"He lets her work?"

"He knows he can't stop her."

"I think it's cute" Frankie said, "I've seen them playing with Grayson together. They adore each other."

"Oh god" Cleo laughed, "You two make me sick. All this love, love, love!"

"What would you rather we talk about? The latest fashions on Milan's runways?"

"Actually, yes" Cleo laughed, "The last thing I want to be hearing about right now is happy endings. Not when our endings are so far away."

Frankie looked at the floor. I saw her far away look and reached over to pat her leg, "What's wrong?"

"Well...you guys are lucky. I mean even when Jackson and I do...there won't be any babies in our life."

"What about a surrogate?"

Frankie wiped small tears, "I...I don't have real DNA to speak of...I couldn't actually have a baby. I don't get periods or anything."

"Pff, lucky" Cleo said.

"Frankie, you don't have to actually give birth to have a baby that you love and adore. Look at Nyla. I found her, and I'd do anything for her. She's practically blood. Luc and Luna love her, Clawd loves her, our family loves her. Maybe you can adopt, maybe you can get a surrogate. Either way, you will get everything you want."

"I'd offer" Cleo said, "But I'm never going through that again. Maybe you, La, you used to like the geek when he moved back in. He might not even need a syringe."

I threw her pillow back, "It might've been okay for you and Deuce to have an open relationship, but Clawd and I would never."

"Come on. You never wanted anyone else?"

"No" I shrugged, "Not even when I liked Jackson. And Heath..." I made a face.

"Ugh" we all said at once before busting out in giggles.

...

I dropped off Frankie and Cleo before I went back to my dad's. Olivia and Grayson were out playing in the snow. Grayson waved, supported on Olivia's lap, and I waved back, going over to him and kissing his head. He giggled and cuddled Olivia. I walked into the simmering house and took off my coat, "Dad? Nyla?"

My uncle appeared at the top of the stairs, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear, "Are you ready to meet the new and improved Nyla Serenity Basarab?"

I couldn't help but smile, "You let her have our name."

"She's one of us now." Uncle Vlad walked down the stairs and stood at the bottom. Olivia and Grayson ducked in. From my old bedroom, Nyla skipped out. Shiny black mary janes were on her little feet, white stockings covered her legs and a beautiful red velvet dress puffed at her shoulders like a princess gown, a layer of white mesh petticoat beneath. Her cherubic face lost its healthy pink pallor, but her eyes, oceanic blue, were sharper. More vivid. Her curls were more red and bounced with more shine. Her lips, the red of freshly spilled blood, glistened with gloss. My father appeared next to her. She was practically vibrating with energy.

"She's immortal" my father said, "Just like you."

"Do you like it mommy?" Nyla shifted from foot to foot, "Gramma Livvy got me all pretty for you!"

I looked back to her, about to thank her when she held up her hand, "I bought some of the clothes for my first baby. I want you to have them. Whatever Nyla can't wear, Luna should."

I hugged her tightly. She hugged back, and finally, Nyla bounded down the stairs at preternatural speed, jumping into my arms.

"We thought it was going to be impossible" Uncle Vlad pitched in, "Nobody has ever made a hybrid before, but it worked. She's perfect, if you ask me."

Nyla giggled. Her voice had a melodic tone to it now. She nuzzled my neck, tiny fangs pressing to her full bottom lip, "I'm special, Mommy."

"Yes baby, you are. You're very special, especially to me." I kissed her head. She beamed, exposing her pearly white fangs. Her pale forehead touched mine. She made a quiet, purr-like sound. I stroked her face. My father lingered on the stairs and watched us, smiling softly, "While we're on the subject of special things, I think it's about time you learned some of the ropes. I won't be this young forever."

I laughed, "You and I both know you're joking, Daddy."

"Still. I'd like to teach you how to run my business while there's plenty of time. Just a little. I want you to come out to the yacht with Livvy and I."

"Oh boy, babysitter" Uncle Vlad said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I asked if your mother in law would take them for a bit" he said to me, "Now, this isn't a Disney cruise. It'll just be you, me and Livvy for most of it. I will have some of my contacts aboard for a bit though. How does that sound?"

"When?" I asked with a smile.

"Over the summer. I might as well take you out to see the world before you go to college and take the world by storm. I still have another year with you as my baby, don't I?"

I rolled my eyes, trying not to take the sentiment of it to heart, "Yeah. Another year or two, Daddy."

"You're going to make me cry" Uncle Vlad murmured, "Little Lala's growing up."

"We'll work on that later. For now, take her home. Be happy. And I promise, even when you go your own independent way, I will still be around to help you if you need it."

Olivia wiped her eyes. Grayson broke the moment with a loud belch that made us all laugh. I hugged my father again, "Thank you."

I placed the keys to the Escalade in his hand and walked back across the street. Nyla sprinted upstairs to Clawd. My phone began to vibrate, and I answered.

"What's up, Cleo?"

"Lala, where's Nyla?"

"She just went upstairs, why?"

"Listen to me. November 30th. There's an open cemetery plot, a deep hole. The psychic saw Nyla in it, and it looked like her neck was broken. Lala, someone is going to hurt Nyla."

I shook my head, "Cleo, nobody can hurt her. She's immortal now."

"Lala, really. Everybody knows how to kill a vampire. She's still in danger, just not from the normal world." A sharp pain rammed into my chest. I dropped the phone, and it skittered under the table, a gasp slipping out. A deep voice sounded in my ear, "She's right."

I looked down, the pain that was stabbing through my chest came from a stake about nine inches long, rammed a little over halfway into my chest. Blood was pouring out, streaking down the front of my shirt and making it red. My hands shook as they wrapped around it. I dropped to my knees. Just touching it sent another wave of pain through my body. Tears rolled down my face. I heard Cleo calling my name. My vision was hazy and slowly getting blacker. The floor was under me. I couldn't reach up anymore, I didn't have the strength. Vaguely, I heard a scream as my vision went black.


	115. Premonitions 4

_4_

I flipped the lock on the nursery door and kept the windowless room sealed from the intruders. Someone came in and hurt my family. The boys were all at a sleep-away party with their friends, and Grandma and Grandpa were out-Grandpa had to get on a plane to go to a job. Aunty Deenie was at Deucey's, and Leena lay on the ground at my feet, holding her leg in pain. She'd been shot. I hugged her, hearing the strong, feral roars my daddy made as he fought.

I pushed Leena under the bed. She whimpered. My daddy was cornered. I ran back downstairs and stopped on the step, tears in my eyes.

"Mommy!" I screamed, running down the stairs. The puddle of blood around her was getting bigger, soaking through her hair, her clothes. I gripped the wood piece hanging out of her and pulled. I heard a crack. Her eyes fluttered, and she whimpered, her hands shaking, trying to grab her chest. Her lips were the same color as her face, slowly getting paler. I put my hand over the wound and screamed, "DADDY! DADDY, THEY HURT MOMMY!"

Her eyes fluttered again. They rolled back in her head. I shook her, sobbing, "Mommy, wake up...Mommy? Mommy, it's Ny, can you hear me?"

I couldn't hear any heart beat. I screamed, punching her chest. She gasped, coughed and whimpered. Her head fell back to the puddle, but her heart was beating again.

"Nyla? Nyla?"

I ran over and grabbed Mommy's phone from under the table, "Cleo?"

"Nyla, listen to me, you have to get out of there. Now."

"No. I won't leave my Mommy." I heard a loud snap. A hard thud. Tears sprang to my eyes. I ran behind the couch and whispered to Cleo, "Cleo, c-call somebody...anybody...Daddy's hurt too. Please, please help me..."

"Hide. Stay still, and I'm coming over there."

I nodded. I hung up and tucked the phone in my dress. Footsteps. I scrambled for the fireplace and climbed in, ducking behind the logs, getting dirty. I saw feet, and I scrambled to climb up, just like Grandpa taught me. Digging my nails and knees into the dirty brick, I climbed out the chimney. Panting, I crawled across the roof and looked down. I saw Cleo's gate swing open. I tensed, took a deep breath, and jumped. Even though I held in the scream, my jump still came up short. I slammed into the top of a car and whimpered, falling into the back, holding my leg. The booted men ran out. I heard sirens. I clutched my leg and tried to grab at the sides of the truck. A hand came out of nowhere. I ducked. Roughly, someone grabbed the back of my dress. I screamed.

"NYLA!" I heard Cleo yell.

"Cleo!" I screamed back, kicking and fighting, "CLEO!"

Tires screeched. I couldn't pull free, I was pulled inside.

...

Flashes of pain kept me semi-conscious. Cleo's voice was soft, growing louder, "Lala? Lala! Oh my Ra...oh god...Clawd? Anybody!"

I heard stumbling steps. Clawd grunted. "Cleo? What-?"

A sob. The footsteps evened. Something splashed as Clawd knelt beside me, "Lala. Shit, Lala, open your eyes."

I wanted to scream and tell him I couldn't. That him picking me up was hurting me. Something warm bubbled out of my mouth. Cleo sobbed again. I heard skin tearing, and warmth rushed into my mouth. Livid, my eyes snapped open. The world was red tinted, but my fangs knew to latch on. The red haze faded as the pain did. Clawd held me, supporting me, feeding me from his wrist. Pain turned from a sharp pain to a dull ache, and then faded away. I let go of him. He shook his head, dispelling dizziness. I realized I was sitting in a pool of my own blood. Cleo was in tears, a pair of faded jeans, unworn sneakers and a long sleeved shirt covering her linen-wrapped body. I sat up and pried from Clawd's grip, "Cleo? Where's Nyla?"

"Someone took her" Cleo sobbed. "She jumped, and she fell, and they grabbed her and pulled her in..."

"Who?" I pushed to my feet, using the couch for support. My eyes darted around for my phone. A breath escaped me, "Smart girl. Smart, perfect little girl." I raced upstairs. The nursery door was locked. Clawd ducked into Leena's room and brought her out from under the bed. Blood trailed on her floor as she clutched her leg. I looked back to Cleo, "I need your phone."

"Take Leena" he said to Cleo.

"Take Leena across the street, get the Escalade from Uncle Vlad, and get her to the hospital." I grabbed the keys to MUTT and started for the garage. Cleo followed, "I'm coming with you."

I stopped in the driveway. I almost dropped the keys. I knelt and picked up a ring, an crest I knew. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Lala, I'm coming with you" Clawd said, his voice the possessive, protective growl of an alpha.

"No. Take Leena to the doctor. I have to do this alone." Not just because I couldn't risk him. It was an age old war, my family versus theirs. Involving Cleo was enough for me. In the garage, I unlocked the door. Cleo climbed in.

"Lala-" Clawd yelled as I backed out.

"Trust me, and do what I say. I love you!" I yelled to him. I put the car in drive and floored the gas. The tires let out a sound resembling a human scream as we tore down Radcliffe Way and out of Salem, Cleo's phone plugged into the GPS, tracking mine. My head still felt light and my blood felt cold. I felt like I was having a panic attack.

On the dashboard, shaking on every turn, the ring of Van Helsing glared back at me with a silver and onyx finish.

...

Cold ground was under my knees. I whimpered. My leg hurt, but it was okay, slowly fixing itself. Voices carried on around me. Suddenly, the bag over my head was ripped off, the ropes cut, and I was shoved. I screamed. A quick drop made more little pains shoot from all over. I cried. The dirt under me was soft, getting all over me, and I cried. The healing had already started, but it could only go so fast. I closed my eyes. I felt more dirt, raining down on me. I wanted to scream, but it would be smarter not to. So I lay there, and I let dirt and snow mingle in my hair as it was thrown down, pile by pile.

...

I pulled up and leapt out. They were shoveling into a deep hole, a fresh grave. I saw red. I ran at them, a sound of pure rage coming out, a cross between a monster and a warrior...

Someone shot me in the side. I hit one of them so hard their head snapped around. A series of snaps satisfied my ears as he crumpled. Two others rushed me while the other shot. Another bullet hit my arm. The pain was numbed by the cold. I swung around and kicked one in the face. Cleo bolted out of the car, "Lala, stop!" My logical mind couldn't hear it. Three down, one to go. His gun landed in the pit. He cried out. I was about to bring my foot down when Cleo tackled me. She clutched my arms to my sides, holding me down, "Lala, stop it! You're not a monster, you don't kill people!"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I do know you! I know that every time you hurt someone, it weighs on you! I know that you're going to cry when you get home. You're going to cry, and you're going to go off blood again. You're going to starve yourself because you think you're a monster! That's why you've done it all this time, that's why you've done it all along, because you can't see that everyone else can keep this off your conscience! Lala, tell me the truth. Did killing anybody ever make you happy, or did you do it because your dad does it?"

Tears streaked down my face. I pulled the bullet out of my side, and the fresh blood in my system healed the wound. The bullet in my arm fell out on its own. Cleo sat in the snow, holding me. I lay back in her arms, her grip tight around my torso. Her face pressed into my neck, her hot breath fanning me protectively; the big sister I never had. She rocked me gently. I realized the last of them was standing over us. I pushed Cleo back.

**BANG!**

We both jumped as his head exploded. Red colored the snow. The three clean killings had been just as instant. We looked at each other before I pried free of Cleo's grip and leaned over the hole. Nyla stood on her own two feet, dirty and disheveled, holding his revolver in her hands. She panted, her suddenly black eyes hard as onyx. She lowered it and tucked it in her dress, next to my phone. She reached up with both hands, whimpering, "Mommy, help me up."

I grabbed her and pulled her out. She withdrew the gun and put it in my hands. She looked at me. The innocence and purity was still there, unclouded by evil. Her voice wavered, "I'm strong now, Mommy. I protect you too."

Tears spilled over my cheeks. I clutched her in a hug, stroking her dirty hair. She kissed my cheek and cuddled into me. Cleo wrapped her arms around us both. She squeezed my hand supportively, "See? Never again, La. I'm never going to let you do this to yourself ever again. No more guilt. Let it go. Please, let it all go."

I nodded and clutched them both tightly.

...

The house had been scrubbed top to bottom. The smell of bleach replaced the smell of blood. Nyla went straight to sleep out of her bath. I sat on the bed and brushed my hair.

"You know, I'm surprised everybody went back to life as normal after that."

I dropped the ring in his hand. He looked at it closely, "What is this?"

"Van Helsing."

"I thought that was just a story."

"They said the same thing about us."

"Why'd they come here?"

I put down my brush and turned to him, taking his hands, "The Van Helsing family rose in the late sixteen hundreds. They were part of the Hellfire Club at one point, but they broke off to form their own sect- The Slayer Society. There are certain families that were allowed in, people who pledged their decedents lives to serving the society. They're like Orthodox Christians, only devout in insanity. They train their children from a young age, and they don't...they don't have children to have children, they have children to have slayers. They try for as many as they can to push their numbers up. Not all of them are material, though."

"Yeah, I get that they're ass holes. Why do they hate you?"

"We used to stop them from killing their unfit children. That's why they hate us. They raise soldiers, not kids. They're an army, not a family. Vampires...blood is more important than anything, no pun intended. Mothers and fathers aren't supposed to abandon their children. We're a family, above all else. Above the power, above the struggles for dominance, we are one family, one people, and we support each other. That's why vampires killing vampires is so rare."

"Wow. Nice. So you've always liked kids?"

I cracked a smile, "You could say that."

He tossed the ring into the drawer and laughed, "If I ever need to break in to one of their houses, I'll need that."

I kissed his jaw, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, you know that. You're a good mom. Hell, I think you're a better alpha than me too."

I laughed, "No. You're a wonderful alpha. We're just a team. We need to listen to each other."

"I know." He kissed my cheek and settled back on the bed, "So we've got nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right. We dodged a bullet there." I sighed and settled into his side, content.

...

_Caw. Caw. Caw caw._

Nyla watched out the window at the big raven resting on the branch and sighed, "Humans and their guns." She blew a kiss to the raven. Its eyes widened and it flapped away hurriedly. The branch where it had been sitting snapped and fell to the snowy earth below.

"Well. I guess Grandpa was right. I am something special." She looked out at the stars and exhaled, closing her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, they were flat red, the whites and all, glowing like night shine. With a cheerful smile, she crawled into bed, grabbed her rag doll, and fell to sleep.

**MH**


	116. Candy Cures

_Darkhearted Angels- Firstly, thank you ^_^ I think in the books it was mentioned that Cleo's 5,842 years old, so about...four thousand two hundred plus years older than Lala. By Draculaura's diary, she said her father was old "when togas first came into style" so I'm thinking he's about two thousand years old, maybe a little older, but not as old as the earth. I might actually address Cleo's background. I touched on it somewhat, but I guess it might be nice to fully go into it. As for Cleo and Clawdeen, they're on civil terms, but you won't catch them gossiping and braiding each others hair any time soon. I do try to keep true to the characters, and since they seem to have such a wild rivalry in the diaries, it might as well have been brought out._

_Wolfstar22- Sure! It'll be written. I've done off-the-story chapters before, so it's no big deal ^_^_

_Anyway, onto the chapter._

**Candy Cures**

November 30th, the day Cleo had said something would happen, something did. The twenty eighth, I woke up with a sore throat. The twenty ninth, I started a round of medicine that Viv gave me, that oddly, made me worse. So when midnight on the thirtieth rolled around, I was laying in bed, shaking with chills, watching Top Twenty Most Shocking under my fleece blanket.

Howleen walked in, not bothering to turn on the light. Her eyes reflected the light thrown from the TV. She slipped another pillow under my head and helped me sit up. She handed me a bottle of Mountain Dew. I looked at her in confusion.

"It really does help you" she said, sitting down next to me. I lay my head on her shoulder and sipped it gingerly. She rubbed my back, sending me into a coughing fit. I sunk into her side and whimpered, clearing my throat as best I could.

"Clawd went to get you your cough drops. He said you like special ones?"

I nodded, rasping, "The herb kind. They really help."

Nino walked in, tossing a bag of just the ones on the nightstand, "Your uncle just dropped 'em off. He said to tell you sorry they won't come around."

"That's just mean" Leena said, rubbing my shoulder.

I shook my head and kicked off the part of the blanket that covered my feet, "It's smart. I don't want them to get sick."

"You're a vampire, you're not supposed to get sick."

I sat up and sipped, "It's not unheard of. I do usually once or twice a year."

"That sucks" Nino said, "You need anything?"

"Did Clawd employ you guys?"

Nino shook his head, "Nah, we just wanted to help. We don't get sick like you guys. Our body temperature always runs around a hundred, that's why we burn off germs."

"Ugh" I muttered, sipping Dew, "Drinking public water gets me about as sick as if I went to Mexico."

I held in a cough and popped an herbal cough drop into my mouth. Leena continued to rub my back, as if it would help. I settled into her side and sighed shakily.

"I hate being sick."

...

I woke up at almost ten. Clawd sat on the edge of the bed with a smile, stroking my hair. I smiled up at him, but before I could speak, he said, "You know what the irony of it all is? I love you so much that I'm sick with you."

I sat up, nestling onto his chest, "Really?"

He nodded, grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. It seemed like he felt as bad as me. I frowned and rubbed his chest, "Oh honey, I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "What can ya do? It happens. Happens all the time with my parents."

I smiled, "Really? That's sweet."

He laughed, coughed, and smiled, "I guess. Dad still gets up to wait on her too."

"Now that's really sweet." I smiled and sat up. When he started to, I pushed him back down and stroked his face. He exhaled softly, his eyes closing as I touched his fevered face. A quiet sigh slipped from his lips, "You're nice and cool."

"I'm sorry I got you sick" I murmured to him.

"You didn't" he opened his eyes and stroked my hand. He cracked a smile, "I want you to lay down with me."

I pushed myself up and tucked him in, clearing my throat, "No dice babe. I'll get you a muffin for breakfast and a bit of Voltage."

"Voltage?" he coughed, sitting up slightly.

"Leena had something right" I smiled, "It gives you enough of a boost to get going." I kissed his head and walked downstairs. Harriet rushed to her feet and grabbed my shoulders, turning me around and steering me back to the stairs, "Go straight back to bed, Lala. What do you need?"

"Breakfast. Muffins and Mountain Dew, if you wouldn't mind?"

She put one of the house phone handsets in my hand, "There's an intercom on there. The lines are labeled. You need anything, you just call me, okay?"

I hugged her lightly and smiled, "Thanks Mom."

She patted my back and guided me back to bed. Clawd smiled and laughed, "Mom, Lala's been sick longer. She'll be okay to get up for a while."

"It doesn't matter. You two need rest. Nap, watch movies, I don't care, but stay in this bed as much as you can, okay?"

While she tucked me in, I smiled, "You're a good mom."

She kissed my head, then Clawd's, "And you're good kids. Now, rest. I'll be right back."

I looked to Clawd and smiled, nestling into his chest. His arm wrapped around my back, and he handed me the remote, "I think you've been adopted again."

I beamed and turned on the TV, cuddling into his side, "I don't mind. They're the best."

"So are you" he murmured.

Nyla walked in, smiling, and sat down on the bed. She put down a handmade card and beamed, "I made this for you Mommy." She unfolded another one and put it down, "And this one's for you Daddy."

Clawd picked his up and smiled. There was a big pink heart surrounded by messy blue crayon, and in the inside, scribbled in yellow, said GET WELL SOON DADDY. Mine was almost entirely pink, a heart outlined in red, and it, too, said GET WELL SOON MOMMY. I pulled her in between us and cuddled her, smiling, "Thank you baby girl."

She giggled and cuddled between us, "I draw pretty?"

"You draw beautiful" I kissed her head. She nuzzled between us and beamed, "I can take care of you Mommy! Deenie got me doctor kit!"

"Oh boy" Clawd laughed, "Alright kiddo, show off your doctor kit."

As Nyla ran in the other room, Clawd got out of bed and shuffled toward the bathroom. I laughed, "Where are you going?"

"I know my sister. She's probably given the kid specific instructions to embarrass me to death. I'm hiding out for a while."

Nyla ran back in with a plastic box and a play stethescope, "I'm gonna listen to your heartbeat Mommy." She put it against my chest and smiled widely. Her eyes blinked softly in awe as she murmured, "I can hear it."

I brought her onto my lap and kissed her head, "I hear yours too honey." In awe, she watched me, her eyes sparkling. I kissed her head and brought her close. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and listened, seeming in awe of everything. The assault on her senses must've been shocking. With her childish glee, she nestled in close and murmured, "I like being special mommy. I hear you better."

I laughed, coughed, and she pulled a sucker out of her plastic kit, offering it to me. I took it with a smile, "What's this for, Doctor Nyla?"

"Candy makes everybody feel better."

**MH**


	117. Ra Ra Royal

**Ra-Ra Royal**

The warm sand of the Oasis was under the little girl's body. Her skin was a dark tan, the color of coffee with only a dash of milk. Her older sister was six years older than her, placing the younger at thirteen. Ebony black hair, straight as a rod, cascaded down the older girl's back. The younger's was cut to her chin. She ran her fingers through the clear water, peering into the stone at the bottom.

"Cleo" Nefera murmured, cupping her little sister's face, "What's wrong? You haven't made a peep all day."

Cleo sighed. Her turquoise eyes, clear as crystals, sparkled, "We're in trouble, aren't we? Our whole family."

Nefera rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, dear sister. Of course not. Come on in, the water's nice."

Cleo rested her head on her arms and sighed. Out of the surrounding sand that put distance between the buildings and them, a young man approached. He crossed his arms over his broad, muscled chest and smirked down at the girls, "Ladies. Nefera. What brings you out on this lovely day?"

Nefera blushed and swam for the edge to grab her tunic, covering herself, "Hello Osirius."

Cleo nodded toward the older boy in acknowledgement.

"Cleo" he addressed her, "Your father's looking for you. Something about a gift that came in from the Bedouins today?"

Cleo leapt up, her eyes bright, "My silk! Oh thank you!" She dashed off toward the town and up to the palace, taking the stairs two at a time. Manu stopped the girl as she dashed for the throne room, "It's in your bedroom. Enjoy."

She hugged Manu's waist and raced off to her room.

...

"Why so quiet, Nefera?" Cleo asked, climbing onto her sister's bed.

Nefera beamed, glanced about and clutched her sister's hands, "You have to promise you won't tell anyone. Promise?"

Cleo nodded, "On my life."

Nefera glanced about again and leaned in, cupping her hands and whispering into her sister's ear, "Osirius and I made love today. In the dunes. We're going to run away together and get married. He wants me to be his wife, his only wife. You know father is still trying to get a son to inherit the throne, so it shouldn't be too much trouble if I leave..."

"Nefera" Cleo gasped, "What about me? Would you really leave me?"

"You could come with me, if you wanted."

"It would break father's heart. Nefera, why can't you just have him ask your hand in marriage and remain here?"

"Because I don't want to stay here" she said with a sigh, "I don't want to be the daughter of the pharaoh anymore. I want to be my own woman. I want to go off into the world, and into new lands, where the silk doesn't come from the lands far away."

"I don't want you to leave me" Cleo whispered, clinging to her sister's hands. Nefera sighed, "I will talk to him. I can't bear to hurt you in such a way."

"Thank you" Cleo murmured, hugging onto her. Nefera stroked her hair, laying down with her. She smiled, "Perhaps it'll be one of our last nights together. When I'm married, you'll have to sleep on your own."

"I know" Cleo murmured and clung to her sister's waist, "You're so lucky, Nefera."

"I feel lucky." A smile like rising dawn crossed her face, "So very lucky."

...

Cleo approached the throne room. Shouting accompanied by a loud clatter made her pause. Nefera was crying, on her knees in front of her father, "Why can't I ever be happy? I'm not your subject, I'm your daughter, you should want this for me!"

"He is betrothed to another! How many times must I tell you this, his marriage was already arranged, Nefera. Just because you want something doesn't mean you're going to get it!" Ram's booming voice overpowered Nefera's quiet sobs. A long moment of silence, broke only by Nefera's sobbing, became filled with tension as Nefera spoke again, "I'm having his child."

Cleo restrained a gasp. The crack of her father's hand against her sister's face seemed to ring out. Nefera sobbed harder. She heard her father descend from the throne, "How could this happen? Do you know what you've done?"

Nefera whimpered. Unable to restrain herself anymore, Cleo burst into the room and rushed to her sister. The twenty year old wept into her sister's shoulder. Cleo held her tightly, looking at her father, "She loves him, Daddy. Please don't do this to her."

Ram exhaled slowly, rubbing his temples, "Go. Get her out of my sight, Cleo."

"Daddy-" Cleo murmured.

"Go! Now!"

Cleo gently helped Nefera to her feet and guided her out of the room. The talk of marriage had ceased months ago, but Cleo had always had faith the couple would be wed. Nefera sunk into her bed, tears streaming down her face. Cleo sat beside her.

"What happened?"

"I realized that time had passed and I hadn't...I saw the physician...he confirmed I was with child, and I told Osirius...he told me about his fiancee, and he left...but I knew Daddy could fix it, I knew...I thought..."

Cleo hugged her tightly. Nefera touched her stomach, "I hate this thing. I hate it, I don't want it. All he wanted me for was my body, he never loved me, and he doesn't love this thing either!"

"Nefera, calm down" Cleo urged, sitting up.

"Calm down! How can I calm down? My beloved left me for a virgin and our father hates me because of my heart's will! I want this undone!"

Stricken with fear, Cleo followed her sister down the halls, deep into the palace. She called for her, but Nefera wouldn't slow. She stopped at the window and stared out, her chest heaving, hatred filling her eyes as tears dripped down her face, "You're his perfect daughter, Cleo. Not me."

...

Rain pelted the dry landscape. The Nile was flooding unseasonably, sending the town into a panic. Dressed in black, Cleo knelt on the muddy ground outside the pyramid, her eyes closed.

"The heavens weep for us all" Manu said as he approached, draping a linen cloak over her shoulders, "You've lost your sister, Ram's lost his eldest child, and the people have lost a woman they greatly respected."

"The only one who does not weep is Osirius. That way his lover and his child will never be seen by the world. He will continue on under his false pretenses and get away with it all."

"If I remember correctly, he did cry. As did his wife."

Cleo stood and looked at Manu, her eyes icy, "Yes, but my sister died nobly. As deeply as the pain cut her every day, she didn't take her own life, she didn't kill that child. It killed her. And I hope he weeps when the same happens to his new bride, it is his burden to carry that he killed my sister."

Manu exhaled and wrapped his arm around Cleo's shoulders, "May I confide in you, my Pharaoh to be?"

She nodded, wrapping the cloak tightly around herself.

"You father ails. He's been since before Nefera's pregnancy. The physician is confounded. He has already appointed his brother to take over until you are ready."

Cleo stopped, clutching her chest, "No. No, you can't be telling me-"

"It's going to be you and I soon, little one. And I've sworn to your father that until the day I die, I will remain caring for you."

When the sun set behind the clouds, the rain worsened. Cleo brushed out her hair, the sounds of the angry sky above pelting the stone roof. Deep, painful sounding coughing came from down the hall. Only a child of fifteen, she was well on her way to becoming a ruler of great power. Cleo rose and walked to her father's room, sitting beside him. He cracked open his eyes and looked at her. She smiled as best as she could, sniffling softly and caressing her father's hair back. "Manu, he's burning up."

"I know" Manu murmured, sitting across the room, "All we can do is wait. If he makes it through the night, it will be a blessing from the gods."

Cleo held back a sob and continued to stroke her father's hair. She rested her hand over her chest, watching as her father's eyes fell shut. His breathing, hard and labored, began to slow. Panic clutched her heart as she grasped his hand, "Daddy? Daddy, please fight. Please, please don't leave me." Her hands shook. Manu moved to her side and rested his hand over Ram's pulse. He sighed softly. Cleo began to cry, clutching her father's hand in her own.

"Two funerals in a month. Yes, my darling Cleo, I pray this curse escapes you."

...

Osirius knelt before the throne Cleo sat on, "My Pharaoh, I apologize for your losses."

Her eyes were cold, void of life, "You should be. You're ever so conveniently around when there are deaths in the family."

"I've come with my condolences, my queen, and my most humble thanks for your continuation of duty in light of the tragedies." He offered a basket full of rich foods from the city, bowing his head in respect to her.

Manu took it and dismissed him.

"I hate him" Cleo said, rising and walking down the steps, "I hate him so much."

"I know" Manu said, carrying the basket to the kitchen, "You've made it very clear over the years."

"It's taken him almost two years to come apologize for my father's death. I hate him." She plucked a fruit from the top and bit in, chewing. She sighed, looking to Manu. He, too, took a bite from a fruit, "The boy is suspicious, that is sure."

A rotten taste came up in Cleo's mouth. She spit into a cloth, staring at the blood that joined her saliva. "Manu! Put the fruit down!"

He dropped it, "What's wrong?"

She collapsed to her knees, blood bubbling up to her lips and past them. Her crown slipped from her head and clattered into the growing puddle. Between gasps, she clutched her throat, "Poison!"

Manu raced from the room. Panic filling Cleo's eyes, the pieces fell into place. Nefera's difficult pregnancy. Her father's sudden illness. Whatever had been used to kill her sister and her father, Osirius had strengthened for her. She collapsed to the floor, her breath labored.

When her servants found her, she had written on the floor in her own blood, _Osirius is a murderer._

...

With many people out of the city because of the floods, the mummification process had been ignored. Cleo gasped as her eyes opened. For a moment, she thought she was blind, but as she felt around, she realized she was locked in a sarcophagus. A scream tore from her as she shoved upward on the heavy lid, clawing at it wildly, "HELP! HELP ME! I'M ALIVE! Help me! Someone, please, help me!"

Her breath came in quick, labored pants. The air felt dense. She kicked and clawed until a slight budge let in air. Chest heaving, eyes cloudy with tears, she sat up and tried to peer out.

"Nefera! Dad! Am I alone? Manu! Manu?"

Still trapped in darkness, Cleo sunk back against the fine fabric, her heart racing. She sobbed uncontrollably, her body shaking in terror. She slept, and she wept, and her stomach growled with hunger, but she no longer felt the pain of poison, or the urge to sleep, eat or drink. Though her lips were parched, she realized she no longer needed the food, and though her stomach growled with emptiness, blood and embalming fluid mingled in her veins, keeping her somewhere between life and death. The poison that had been her end was the thing that had brought her back to life and kept her alive. She didn't know that Osirius had been found guilty for his crimes and killed, his wife cast into shame, and his daughters taken as her uncle's concubines. She didn't know her people fell, or that tomb raiders tried to reach her, but none succeeded. Her days and nights became one. One immeasurable amount of time that she lay, quaking in her coffin of a bed, curled into herself, terror piercing her heart.

The shriek of a bat finally woke her from her slumber. The sound unknown, she tensed. Suddenly, as if a man had fallen from the roof, feet hit the stone floor.

"Damn it Vlad, why do your ideas always end like this?"

"Oh learn to trust me, will you?"

The language they spoke she didn't understand. She sat upright and called out, "Hello?"

"Do you hear that?" the deeper, more melodic voice asked.

"Hear what?" the one called Vlad replied.

"Hello!" Cleo called out again.

Suddenly, the lid was scraping back. It fell to the side with an earth-shattering boom. Cleo winced.

"Mother of Jesus" Vlad murmured, "I told you so! You never listen to me, but I was right, I told you so!"

"Quiet."

The man Cleo was faced with had skin the color of the Nile's sand. Long black hair, tied back. He was barefoot, bare chested, and she didn't recognize the type of clothes he wore. He approached her as if he would scare her, slipping one arm under her knees while the other wound around her back, and he gently set her on her feet. She collapsed.

"Oh my" Vlad murmured.

"She's been in there for too long" her savior murmured, lifting her again, "She'll need to learn to walk again. She'll need to learn English too, if we're bringing her with us."

"You don't happen to speak Egyptian, do you?" Vlad joked.

"They call me Dracula" he spoke to Cleo in her language, "You're safe now."

Vlad turned and looked at him, in the process of shoving the lid off of Nefera's sarcophagus, "I was joking, you show off!"

"Where am I?" Cleo murmured.

"Egypt. But much time has passed since your feet last touched the sands."

"How much time?"

"Millennia. May I?"

She nodded as Dracula lifted her back into his arms. Vlad clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "She's your daughter's age, you know. Or at least...you know what I mean."

"What about her sister and her father?"

"The old man is up and moving again. It seems like he's been asleep this whole time. Sleeping beauty here just won't be woken up."

"Could she have possibly died?"

Vlad looked at him, "Within the past twenty four hours, maybe. But look at her, and you tell me if she looks dead to you."

Dracula walked Cleo over to Nefera's sarcophagus and peered in. Upon seeing her sister, Cleo yelled, "Nefera! Nefera, wake up!"

She blinked and squinted, as if coming from a deep sleep, "What's all this racket? Ah...Ra...Cleo? Where's...oh god, where's my baby?" She bolted upright and stared around the room in horror. Her lower lip trembled as she looked to Cleo, "WHERE IS MY BABY? IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?" Nefera raced across the room and pushed the lid off of a tiny box, and let out a scream, backing away. She looked wildly between the two men and screamed, "What happened? What happened to us?"

"We were dead" Cleo murmured. "Osirius poisoned us. But we didn't die."

Nefera dropped to her knees. Her lips parted, she struggled for words. She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She curled up into a ball and began to weep into her palms. With a small sigh, Dracula shifted Cleo in his arms, "Let's get you all to the world of the living." Cleo's stomach growled in approval.

...

Reunited with her servants and her family, Cleo found learning English much easier than learning how to walk again. She learned how to read and write and speak their language, but months passed, and moving confounded her.

"Try again" Dracula urged gently, holding her hands, "I know you can."

"This is pointless" Cleo sighed.

"It's not pointless. You spent thousands of years in that coffin. It's just like riding a bike, you just need to do it to pick back up."

"What's a bike?" She asked, grabbing his arms for support to stand.

He chuckled, "Baby steps, Cleo. When you can master what my daughter knew by two, we'll teach you all about bikes, planes, trains and automobiles."

"What are you talking about?" she gave him a look as if he were insane. Dracula simply chuckled again and smiled in that way that made laugh lines form in the corners of his eyes, and smile lines around his mouth. Cleo looked to the floor and blushed. When he smiled, she got the feeling that he didn't do it very often or for very many people. It made her feel special to think he smiled for her. With his arm wrapped around her waist, he held her arm in his other hand, "Try one step. Just one. If you can take one step, you'll make me very happy." It was as if he were coaxing a child. Clutching his hand, her bare foot lifted slightly. She placed it back down, wobbly. He tightened his hold on her waist, "Don't be afraid. You're not going to fall, I promise."

With more confidence, she lifted her foot, and gingerly set it down slightly ahead of the other. His face lit up, his voice still softly coaxing, "That's it Cleo. I'm so proud of you." Hesitantly, one step at a time, she managed to walk the length of the crack in the floor that he'd been trying to get her to walk for months. At the end, before she could collapse into a chair, he lifted her up and spun her around. She squeaked with laughter, clinging to him. They both laughed. He set her down in the chair, smiling, "Was that so hard?"

"Yes" she admitted, "But I felt better having you guide me."

"I do it for my daughter all the time. I never let someone dear to me fall. If you need it, I will take care of you."

Blushing, Cleo nodded, looking to the floor. He stood and smiled, "I am truly proud of you, Cleo. You've done incredibly. One leap and bound after the other."

"Leap and bound? How many months has it taken me to walk three feet?"

Dracula laughed. He knelt beside her and took her hand, "When my daughter was young, she didn't speak or walk for her mother at first. I had a habit of checking in on her, and she spoke some of her first words at four months old, but she never spoke them for anyone but me. She had the best vocabulary of anyone in the country when she was almost two, but she still couldn't walk. One night in the early spring, I brought her out to the stables where she liked to play, and I sat across the room. And I held her toy captive, basically. I told her if she could get up and walk to me, she could have it back. So she did. All you need is a little push, my dear."

With a smile, her eyes fixed on him, "Can we work on that bike now?"

He laughed and nodded slightly, "Yes, I can teach you how to ride a bike now."

...

She never saw much of Vlad anymore, and she never saw the daughter he spoke of so often or so lovingly. She hardly saw her own father anymore. Nefera had changed; she'd become bitter, cold and hateful. Showered in Dracula's attention and affection, Cleo had asked her more than once if it was him she was after, but she always denied. At first, he educated her. Then, he taught her to walk. Running followed, coupled with riding a bike. He taught her games, and he taught her to dance, and he took her shopping in the evening hours before the shops closed. Money, he said, was a thing that accumulated over time. He felt no remorse buying her pretty things. For the first time, Cleo thought she was in love.

And then her fantasy was shattered.

Classical music played from the record player in the corner of the wide room, the room he'd taught her to walk in. She never got tired of seeing their reflections as they danced. Her skirt swirled to reveal her linen wrapped legs, and she laughed. He laughed too. The music turned from lively to sad, and their dance slowed. Her arms slipped around his neck as she hugged onto him, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Doesn't your daughter mind?"

He laughed, "She's at that age, Cleo. She'd rather be awake during the day and off doing what she enjoys than spending time with her old father."

"I don't think you're old" she said, smiling, "In fact, you're young compared to me."

He chuckled, "I suppose that's true. Still, I can't help but feel like I've raised you to a degree...it makes for confusing feelings about you."

Her heart jumped, "Confusing? How so?"

He thought silently for a moment before he murmured to her, "I can't help but feel like I should treat you like a child, because of how you look and act and...are, but logically, you aren't. Even without acting like the women nowadays, you show a great deal of maturity, femininity, grace, charm, and you might as well be a woman. It...surprises me a great deal."

"Can I ask why?"

"You're a girl, Cleo. It makes me feel a great deal of guilt that you experienced such tragedy to make you grow so quickly."

"But you said it yourself, you brought the child back to me."

He smiled, "Good thing for the little miracles, then."

"What in god's name are you doing?" a woman's voice interrupted them like a needle stabbing a soap bubble. A woman in a flowery red dress entered the room and forcefully pried them apart, "You should be taking care of your daughter, not fawning over someone her age." The woman looked Cleo over and her dark eyes narrowed, "And I assume you bought all that for her too."

With a huff, Dracula crossed the room and shut off the music, "Wonderful to see you too, Lisandria. Yes, Draculaura is alive and doing well, thank you for asking."

"As if you would know. Where is she? With Vlad again?"

"She's still keeping her daylight hours. Right about now, I'd say she's in bed, like the rest of our guests."

"Except this one. What is she, anyway? Where did you buy this one from? Or is she your latest addition to the grotto of your concubine whores that you call wives?"

His glass smashed in his hand as he turned suddenly, "Cleo is my guest, my friend and might as well be a daughter to me, do not speak to me as if I was the one who walked away for a mortal."

"I hate you so deeply."

"Then why do you keep coming back? Is it your goal in life to make mine a living hell?"

"As if it's a living hell, between groping young girls and whatever it is you do with your brides."

"Goddamn it woman!" His voice rose dangerously, "This is why our daughter can't stand to be what she is, there are times I can't stand what I am under the knowledge I'm stuck with YOU until someone kills you! Is it ever possible for you to just leave for good? You always say it, yet it's never so!"

Fed up with the fighting, Cleo stepped between them, "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Have you no sense, girl? Don't interrupt the grown ups talking."

Anger boiled over as Cleo's hand shot out and slapped her, her voice raising, "I'll have you know I am thousands of years your senior, and you have no right to talk to me or him in such a way! In my day, your tongue would've been cut off, burned and fed to you!"

Dracula cracked a smile, "That was in her day too."

The woman glared, "I only came to return this to you." She threw a parchment envelope on the table, "And it's no wonder I left you at the altar, you're more horrid than Shakespeare's Petruchio!"

"And you more a shrew than Katherine!" he snarled after her.

As they parted ways, the slam of a door signaling her leaving, Cleo turned back to him, "Do you do that often?"

"No. Maybe once every decade or two" he rubbed his head, "I invited her to join my family, for what reason I can't quite remember." He put the envelope in Cleo's hands, kissed her forehead and exhaled softly, his breath ruffling strands of her hair, "My sincerest apologies, Cleo. But maybe you would benefit from this more than I."

He walked out, and in the lingering silence, his words rang in her ears. She popped the wax seal up and unfolded a paper and began to read about the construction taking place in a small town; a safe haven for people like them.

Radcliffe Way.

**MH**


	118. Roma

**Roma**

_Around 400 AD_

The world had no true order. A small town between Gaul and Rome lingered on what would be the Black Sea. It was a warm summer night, and the townspeople celebrated as the Greek did, with food and wine. Travelers were passing through from Greece.

"You never have any fun" Vlad teased his brother as they sat on the rocky cliffs. The cool ocean breeze ruffled Dracula's long hair.

"I'm in a perpetual loneliness, Vlad."

"You have me. Even though our parents didn't stick around-"

"I care not for weak minded fools, Vlad, you know that. I'm destined for greatness."

"Obviously, which is why you sulk around alone all the time. You know, that black cloud over your head really makes people prone to not liking you."

He shot his brother a glare.

"There are Greek women here. There's one from Sparta you might like. Her name's Lisandria. I've been talking to her all night. She's uninterested in me, but she's kind. She's a lot like you. She's lonely, and I think she's rather sad."

"I am not sad."

"Give it a chance, please? Even if you just spend tonight with her. Just...give her a chance."

With a sigh, they climbed down to the shore and walked toward the party. Dracula paused and stared, "Is that her, by the fire?"

"Oh, yes, and by the way? She's like us."

As Vlad walked on, he lingered a moment, stricken by her beauty, just as all the other men seemed. They sensed, though, and they didn't approach her. He knew that while she might've inhabited Sparta for a time, she wasn't Spartan. The stars seemed like a divine guide to her. He sat beside her, lost for words. She glanced up to him.

"You have lovely eyes" he blurted.

She lowered her face and smiled, "Thank you."

"My name is Vladimir."

"Lisandria."

"You are Spartan?"

She glanced about and whispered, "You are immortal?"

He nodded.

She broke into a smile, "For the past cent'ry."

"Where are you from?" he murmured.

"The far north. With the snow."

"Amazing" he murmured.

Their quiet conversation continued well into the night. Even as the townspeople departed to their homes, and Vlad along with them, Dracula lingered with her by the fire. She stayed, and they grew closer. In Gaul, he realized his love for her had grown in ways he hadn't expected.

"Lisandria" he murmured to her as the light of dawn broke outside their home.

Curled on his chest, she sleepily murmured, "Hm?"

"Marry me. I love you."

She sat up, looking at him, "What?"

"I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Marry me."

She laughed and shook her head, "Go to sleep, Vladimir."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

...

Tears were in Lisandria's eyes. She walked out to the bridge and stood at the edge, her fists trembling, "Why can't you just leave?"

"Be honest with me, please. Do you love me?" His dark eyes reflected the water, the moonlight. The urge to cry was strong in her heart. "Yes" she whispered, "Yes, I do, but I can't be with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"I'm pregnant. The baby is my husband's."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Vladimir...My heart will always bleed that I couldn't be the wife you wanted, but I want something else from my life...I want a little human baby. I want the life Richard promises to give me."

"And if the baby isn't human?"

As improbable as it was in her mind, she knew there was a possibility. "Then you will have it."

"It's not too late, you know. We can be together. We can have a family. Even if the baby's human, don't you think I want it? Don't you think being with you has changed my perspective, just a little?"

"You hated the weak minded!" she snapped, "Now look at you! You're being a weak minded fool yourself! Can't you just cope with the fact that this is not your child, and this is not your life?"

He moved toward her. They had been apart for months, and had just recently been together again. Shortly after, she'd begun to show. Panic enveloped her heart as she defended the bump of her stomach. Gently, Vladimir rested his hand on the swell of her stomach, and with tears in his eyes, he nodded. "You're right. But a large part of me hopes that this is the proof that we're meant to be together. Maybe this will change your mind in time."

Her blood felt cold. She knew he was right as the flutter of a kick touched his hand. His eyes lit up from within. He knew too. Her lips quivered, silent tears pouring down her face. She shook her head, a sob bubbling up from deep within, "No. No, please god no..."

On his knees before her, Vladimir rested his hands on her stomach. Tears pouring down her face, a seed of hatred bloomed in Lisandria's heart, not only for her once love, but for the child of his that she carried.

...

"I can't believe it" Richard gasped, watching as his wife went into labor. He backed against the wall, watching in horror as her fangs extended, a cry tearing from her. The windows blew open, and Vladimir landed on the ground. Her eyes, blazing red, stared at him, "You horrible-!"

"Less talking, deliver him."

"Him? God, at least give me a daughter!" She wailed. Blood soaked the bed, and after not very long, a musical wail filled the air. Vladimir cradled his baby to his chest, tiny fangs in her mouth. Richard fainted, and Lisandria's eyes glowed with pure hatred.

"Looks like you got your wish" Vladimir murmured, stroking her soft cheek.

"Take it away from me" Lisandria growled.

"She needs you. Feed her."

"No."

"She'll die."

"I don't care!"

Vladimir's hand shot out, grasping her throat, his eyes black, "When she no longer needs you, I will take her from you, but until then, you will care for my daughter."

The little girl grasped at his shirt, biting and cooing, her eyes the color of pink lilies.

"What do you intend to name her? Grace? Glory? Oh, I know, Heaven."

"Draculaura, actually. It suits her."

"You mean it suits you."

"She's nothing like me. Or you, for that matter." The baby latched on to her mother's wrist and fed. Her little toes wiggled.

"Draculaura."

The little girl looked up, as if already knowing her name. When she let go, she smiled a wide, red-lipped smile. Vladimir cradled her and kissed her button nose, "My little girl."

**MH**


	119. Secrets and Lies 1

**Secrets and Lies**

Chapter 1: Dracula Throws Killer Parties

"Are you sure you'll be okay without me?" I stroked Clawd's jaw gently. He kissed me again, his hand softly cupping my face, "We'll be fine. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'll be okay. My mom's been taking care of me for seventeen years, I think we can handle going back to our old routine for a little while."

"I'll be home soon" I promised.

"I hope so" he murmured. He kissed me again. My resolve to leave was weakening with every kiss. I always wanted to see what my father did, but I was about to throw down my suitcase and forget all about it. He broke away gently and nuzzled me, murmuring, "Have fun. Get a little sun for me."

I couldn't help but laugh, nuzzling back, "I'll miss you every minute. I'll call you as soon as we get there."

He nodded, brushed his fingers through my hair, and kissed me softly again. I kissed back. Our fingers were locked until Uncle Vlad leaned on the horn. I turned, grabbing my suitcase. Clawd slapped my behind rather hard. I yelped and laughed, rubbing my backside, "I'm getting you for that when I get home."

"I love you" he called.

"I love you too, you jerk" I said playfully, blowing him a kiss as I climbed in the passenger side next to Uncle Vlad. Clawd lingered in the snow and watched us pull out.

"You two are so cute together" Livvy said, beaming.

I saw Dad roll his eyes in the mirror, "Positively sickening."

Uncle Vlad looked over his shoulder, "You're kidding right? I thank god Olivia uses that wolf in her, because I thank god I've always been able to know when you two are going at it. Talk about the traumatic things I've seen being your brother, none of them were violent. Actually, maybe some were."

I held up my hand, "If this is going to be the whole time on the yacht, let me out here."

"Of course not" Uncle Vlad said, "I've been, it's much more dull."

My father got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I had a very bad feeling that this was going to be anything but dull.

...

Uncle Vlad quite literally dropped us off and left. No sooner had I gotten below deck and stored my bag in a room than blasting music kicked on upstairs. Even though I hadn't been on a boat in years, it wasn't hard to retain my balance as I went upstairs and gasped. People flooded the deck. I dashed back down and grabbed my camera, longing to document it.

"Hey Draculaura."

I turned around and broke into a grin, "Gory! What're you doing here?" As soon as I shut my door, we hugged. She laughed, "Your dad throws awsome parties. We got the invite weeks ago."

I couldn't believe it, "Awsome parties? My dad? You're kidding, right?"

"Come see!" She practically dragged me up the stairs. It reminded me of homecoming. And then, I had to turn on my camera. Livvy was laughing and cheering like most of the people surrounding us. I got on the upper deck, joining Bram at the railing, and started filming. Nobody ever let on that an "international empire" involved models, drag queens, vampire martinis or _my dad kissing a guy!_

"The things you never knew about happen here" Bram said absently, tucking a strand of my hair back and putting an arm over my shoulder while the other wrapped around Gory's waist, "I'm surprised he waited this long to give you the rite of passage."

"This is incredible" I laughed, "I never thought my dad..." plenty of endings went through my mind; had friends, threw parties, actually wasn't the wet blanket I thought he was, knew how to have fun, relaxed...

"Welcome to the council" he leaned in and whispered.

I looked back at him, "Council?"

"Everybody you see here has a purpose. Human servants, the elders, the fledglings, the royals, and the vampires like us. His soldiers. His people."

"What's the purpose?"

"You'll see."

...

When the party died down, it was well into the night, and I was tired. Out of habit, I laid my head on Bram's shoulder. With Gory cuddled up to his other side, he nudged me awake as the real business began. A vampire I'd never seen before, a white haired old man with milky red eyes, stepped forward and held up a thick book. His eyes were cold.

"I have done the impossible, my brothers. A clan of werewolves has been obliterated to obtain this."

My heart stopped. I looked to Bram and Gory in a panic, but they remained cool and poker-faced.

"The Valde Lupus Libri is ours."

I heard it mentioned before. I knew what it was, it was the book of everything werewolves needed to know. How to greet other alphas, what happened when they became alphas, their history, their codes of conduct. Nobody realized, but werewolves lived a lot like samurai, they kept themselves under control. It was the non-wolves that were usually the problem.

"What is the meaning of this, Alaric?" my father seemed bored.

"Simply put, _Vlad_, we know their weaknesses now. We can obliterate them!"

"No."

Every vampire on the deck turned to look at me. Livvy sat dutifully by my father's side, hiding her fear, hiding what she was, but I made no attempt to. I stood up. I would've kicked back the chair if that would've done any good. "You're not touching the wolves. What did they ever do to you?"

"They were made. Watch your tongue, fledgling."

"I'd watch yours, boy! I'm older than you by every means!" I snapped, "Your idiocy is the exact same that I've been dealing with for nearly two thousand years."

His head quirked. A wicked smile crossed his expression, "Ah, you would be his daughter, then."

"Alaric" my father cautioned.

"Yes, I would be. And those werewolves you speak of are my family."

The elder vampires resounded with shock. Even Alaric stared at me, deep-set in his ways, "Impossible."

"Very possible. My husband is a wolf, my children are half wolf. What they are means nothing."

"How much did he beat that into you?" someone yelled from the sidelines.

"He's never laid hand on me. I can't say I'm the same way." I balled my fists. I knew Clawd got territorial when wolves got prejudiced, so I couldn't help but do the same.

"Are you even aware you're not one of them?" someone taunted.

Alaric was grinning. I saw how pissed off my father was getting, and so was Livvy. With a grin, I threw back my head and let out a howl at the partial moon. Livvy joined me. So did Bram and Gory, and even my father. They laughed afterward, but I shot Alaric that same triumphant little smile, "You still want to mess with the girl that runs with werewolves?" I snatched the book out of his hands and stared him down. He backed off. One by one, I did the same to every other vampire there. I'd seen the way wolves stared each other down; the more dominant always won. In this fight, I was the alpha.

I'd never seen my father so proud.

**...**

"Alright kiddo, time for dinner" Clawd said, lifting Nyla from the couch.

She giggled and clung to his arms, "Yay!"

He set her down and put the little bowls of baby food in front of the twins. Luna looked down at the bowl and back at her father with an expression much like Draculaura's. In her high, soft voice she said, "You're joking."

"Wish I was Lune. It'll make you big and strong."

She continued to give him an exasperated look, "No."

"Luna. Come on."

"No."

"One bite."

"Icky!"

"Luna-"

"NO! NO NO NO!"

Luc started laughing and grabbed the spoon from Clawd's hand, holding it awkwardly and eating off of it.

"See?"

"Luc's dumb!" she protested, "Mush icky!"

"What do you want then?"

A wicked smile crossed the soon-to-be toddler's face, "Steak."

"You have two teeth Luna, you can't eat steak."

"Wan' STEAK!" she screamed so loudly it hurt his ears.

"Fine! Steak it is!"

Content, the little girl shoved her bowl of mashed food at her brother. Luc took it from her and ate somewhat awkwardly with the spoon.

"Icky" Luna repeated.

Luc gave her a chipmunk-cheeked grin, "Good."

Clawd wiped Luc's face with a napkin and shook his head, "Your sister may look more like your mom, but you eat like her. I have no idea how you manage that rabbit food."

Luc just smiled and started biting the spoon. Clawd took it from him and the empty bowls. Luc immediately started fussing, banging his little fists on the high chair, "Hungry!"

"I take that back. Definite Wolf man. Alright, what're you hungry for now?"

He looked at Luna as if they were mentally talking and then back at Clawd, "Steak."

"Of all the things you two learned how to say, steak was the best thing, wasn't it?"

Luna broke into a huge grin, "Fuck."

Nino fell out of his chair, howling with laughter, clutching his sides. The other Wolf siblings followed suit, Clawrk grinning and hiding a chuckle behind his coffee cup.

Harriet frowned, "Clawd-"

"I didn't teach her that, I swear!" Clawd couldn't help but grin, "Blame Nino! He watched Harold and Kumar in front of her the other day!"

"I can't believe you let them near her in the first place. You know how bad their manners are."

"Mom!" Howie, Don, Rocks and Nino all proclaimed their innocence.

"Actually, I think she learned that one from me" Howleen said, blushing, "I tripped up the stairs and hurt my foot the other day."

Luna laughed, "Klutz!"

"Okay, she learned that from me" Nino fessed up.

"Klutz is better than...that word" Harriet said.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Fuck!"

"If there was ever a doubt who the father is, there isn't now" Don said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clawd half-growled.

"Dude, do I have to remind you what a crush Heath Burns has on Lala? Or, really, a lot of guys have a crush on Lala."

"I have a crush on Lala!" Rocks threw in.

Clawd laughed, "Sure, and I have such competition there. My brother who didn't learn how to tie his shoes until fourth grade."

"I still run faster than you."

"Yeah, and this is back in ancient Greece when guys competed over girls. She chose me, end of story."

"What if she un-chooses you?"

"Howlmilton!"

Everybody went silent. When Harriet started using their full names, they knew they were in trouble. Clawd went over to the twins and silently fed them. Nyla looked at her plate, her eyes sad, "Can people do that? Can mommies un-choose their babies?"

Clawdeen got out of her chair and hugged Nyla tightly, "They can, but I know Draculaura. She would never." Her eyes locked on her brother, "And I also know that if she were here, you'd be crying."

"Lala's a pacifist."

"You're an idiot. I've seen her beat people up before. Lala might try to be, but when someone crosses her, they better have a cross."

**...**

"That was badass" Bram said with a grin.

"What's badass is these parties!" I laughed, "I didn't think my dad was anything like this!"

"What, you mean all drugs, booze and sex? Where have you been?"

"At home."

"Well I can't wait til the wolf comes out of the bag" Gory said, "I think your stepmom is going to rip the wings off Alaric. And good riddance to him."

"We dock in Miami tomorrow. When we meet up with the rest of the council, we'll see who gives him his."

I looked at Bram, "Is this entire governing system based off of murder?"

"Your dad knows how to handle things. He's the one empire that never falls, for obvious reasons."

I shook my head, "This is so wrong. I don't even know why I'm here."

Gory laid down across my bed and shrugged, "You're refreshing. These old bats need to realize the world is changing, and you, my dear, are living proof. You're older than the dust that collects on their shoulders, and you married a fucking werewolf!"

"We've been meaning to ask about that" Bram said with a smirk.

Gory suddenly shifted, grinning widely. She leaned up and cupped her hands to my ear, "The full moon doesn't dampen the sex any, does it?"

I blushed and shook my head, "It actually gets better. It's always good, just...more intense."

"Wow" Gory murmured, "Does Clawd get all possessive over you? It sounds so romantic."

I smiled and nodded.

Bram sat up. I'd had a couple drinks and had my fun. I had a few pictures of the party, some video, and a whole lot of audio on the council meeting. I felt like a James Bond double agent. He scooped Gory up and set her down across his lap. I smiled, "You two are sweet together. You remind me of us."

"Thanks" Gory murmured. She was falling asleep, and I agreed. I felt Bram pull me back against him. I spent so much time cuddling up to werewolves, I hardly noticed how different it was for vampires until I felt the soft caress of warm breath over my lips, and suddenly, he was kissing me.


	120. Secrets and Lies 2

_Edit: 3/25/2012-I think this chappy got lost in a glitch or something, so it's been reposted in its proper place, knocking this to 201 chappies...:P sorry bout that_

Chapter 2: Dear Clawd

"What the hell?" I yanked back and put my hand against his chest, keeping him at arm's length.

"What do you mean? You've been all over me all night" Bram murmured, taking my hand.

"You're my friend. You're one of few familiar people here. I just trust you to have my back, I meant nothing by it. You let me."

Absently, his thumb rubbed the back of my hand, "I keep forgetting you're a wolf girl more than you're one of us."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"Because it's true. Look at you. You started wearing jeans, shirts, dressing like them, eating like them, acting like them." He yanked me closer and sniffed my hair, "You don't even smell like you used to."

"Is it possible for me to just relax and be myself around anyone? I'm not fitting into any stereotypes here, I want what I want, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it!"

"Well what're you going to do about it, because they have plenty to say."

I got up, grabbed my swimsuit and nudged Gory. She smiled slightly as she stirred and yanked Bram up, using him for support, "Let's go." I was glad she was oblivious to how truly stupid he was. Alone, I changed. The clingy black spandex highlighted new curves that I hadn't seen before. I did look older. I stared at my reflection for a moment. I grabbed my phone and set it on the bed before I tied up my hair and posed in the mirror, taking a picture, and then laying back down across my bed to compose a long text to Clawd.

_Dearest Clawd,_

_I'd like to say the high seas are as fun as Pirates of the Caribbean make it out to be, but it's rather lonely. We were joined by Bram, Gory and some stuffy old bats, and we dock in Miami tonight for a council meeting. I have a bunch to share with you when I get home. I love you so much, and I wish you were with me. It's just not fun alone. I'm going to go spend some company with the dolphins before the sun gets too high. How is everybody? Reply when you get up. XOXO- Lala_

Pushing send, I plugged my iCoffin in the charger, made sure my camera was well hidden, and locked my door on the way out. The predawn rays were streaking the sky. I could already hear birds and the chatter of dolphins. My skin tingled at the touch of the sun as I climbed on the railing and leapt over. Water engulfed my body, my hair fanning out behind me. My eyes eagerly traced the coral low below. I didn't have to breath, so I pushed myself deeper. Starfish color-contrasted with coral, tiny shells with spider-like feet skittered through the sand, and finally, dolphins went past me, chirping and sounding. I slipped my arm around one of their fins. Animals were supposed to shy away from vampires, but it seemed like the dolphin nestled in so I could swim with her. My hand rubbed her side in thanks. I swam for a while before the sun began to pierce the water. Giving the dolphin a gentle kiss in thanks, I broke the surface of the water and took a deep breath. I grasped the side of the yacht and climbed up, tossing my wet hair over my back. The heat was beautiful, the sun, tolerable. As badly as I wanted to linger in the light, I had to go get the seaweed out of my hair. With a laugh, I went back inside.

...

Hot water dripped through my hair. My swimsuit draped over the towel bar, I stood in the shower and let water trace the permanent pink streaks in my hair. My mind was muddled with exhaustion. It had been at least a full twenty four hours I'd been awake. Grudgingly, I shut it off, grabbed my towel and covered up. No sooner did I open the door than I leapt back in shock, screaming, "How the fuck did you get in here?"

Alaric had no reflection. He pinned me to the wall. I clutched my towel shut and glared him down, "Back off."

"What I find so amusing is you think that a little lock is going to keep any of us out. Is there something you don't want anyone to see?" He might've gone through my intel. His fingers traced the scars on my back. I hit him across the face, "Touch me again, you weak little pervert, and I'll throw you off the boat without help."

"The last place you need to be is off the boat. Tell me honestly, this...werewolf husband of yours, he did those to you, didn't he?"

"No" I said, "A jealous bitch who couldn't handle herself did. A siren."

Alaric shook his head and traced my neck. I swatted his hand. "Bite marks...scars from his claws..." His eyes roamed my towel and a low growl burst out of my throat. I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the steel wall, "I want you out. How clear do I have to make it besides putting on my heels and showing you just how much I enjoy your presence?"

The moment I let go, he was gone, and I heard the lock click as he breezed through. I sighed, staring at my reflection. I let the towel droop slightly. The scars, though as white as the rest of my skin, were still raised. The faint crescent shaped outline of a deep bite wound in the crook of my neck made me blush as I ran my fingers over it. More than enough happened in the heat of passion that I didn't remember and that I couldn't care less about, and Alaric seemed like he knew it all. Drying off, I sighed, continuing to look at myself in the mirror. Just as I finished putting on my pajamas, my phone began to ring. Clawd. Suddenly, I wasn't so exhausted anymore.

...

I didn't want to wake up, but I heard boat horns. Clawd and I spent two hours on the phone after my shower, most of which was him telling me how I needed to wear that swimsuit for him when I got home. Aching from my excessive exercise and muddled from my day sleep, I got up to peer out the circular window. Lights on the shore made me smile. Lanterns swayed, music thrummed in my ears.

"Knock knock. Morning sleepyhead."

Gory, in black jeans and a purple and black striped halter, walked in. She hugged me and smoothed my hair. It seemed like the introduction to my father's secret parties had made us closer as friends. I hugged her back and dug through my bag for something to wear.

"It's hot out" she said with a smile, "I'm actually going to go change my jeans. Meet me up top in fifteen or so?"

I nodded, "I'll need a morning minute."

"Of course."

She ducked out. Hurriedly, I tied up my hair and pulled it back in a long braid. I brushed my teeth and put on a flowery white top and jean shorts with silver mesh in the see-through pockets. I tugged on a pair of my sailor-knot wedges and made sure to flip both the locks, stuffing my camera in my pocket on the way out.

It seemed like Gory had just ripped the legs off her jeans. Bram seemed more relaxed in a loose white tee and khaki board shorts. I laughed as I walked up, "We look like tourists."

"We are tourists" Gory reminded me, looping her arm through mine, "Now come on, they have the best Cuban sandwiches here. You have to try one."

"Sounds good to me!" Laughing, I headed off with them. I glanced back slightly, sensing eyes on me. Alaric was staring. I turned back and watched the neon signs, the multicolored Rio-like lantern lights. Let him stare, I thought to myself, I know I'm something to look at.

...

We gathered in a park around two thirty AM. Bram, Gory and I had flavored ice and Cuban sandwiches, clearly not taking this seriously. I got more than a few looks of contempt. I didn't feel the need to please them. I started recording as they began reciting old laws. Instantly, my father cut in.

"I call for a repeal of a few of those, just to start."

Silence. Alaric spoke up, "Involving your werewolf son-in-law, perhaps?"

My dad took the book from the reader's hands and made swift cross-outs with his pen. I counted nine in total. He handed it back.

"You can't do this" the reading vampire said. I hadn't bothered to learn names.

"I can. After all, you may be my council, but I am the king."

Livvy smiled and shot me a look. I hid a chuckle. Alaric took the book, reading what had been crossed out, and his eyes widened. "Blasphemy! You seek to destroy us!" He lunged.

Olivia jumped to her feet and transformed on the spot. She had better control over herself, that much I could see, and even if the moon wasn't full enough, she managed a partial transformation. She growled, low in her chest, just like Clawd did when he got territorial. My father grasped her hips and sat her down beside him. His eyes were red, hard and cold like rubies, "How's that for a magic trick?"

Silence from everyone but Alaric, "You took one of those beasts as a bride? Are you insane, man!"

"You've never questioned my rule before. Why now?"

"Because! Those things are not like us, those things are dangerous! They kill our kind, Vladimir, are you stupid or do you not remember? Your own brother and his own family!"

I stopped. My father stood up suddenly, "We can't blame them for this. Those weren't wolves, those were bears."

"You live near them, don't you? And as much as you want to deny it, you hate them for it."

"Dad, what's he talking about?"

They stopped arguing for a moment. "Tell her. Tell her how Belfry Prep was attacked by the werewolves the school merged with. How their alpha stormed your brother's office and tore him apart, and the big one killed his children."

Rom and Deugi? I charged to my feet and rushed Alaric. I hit him across the face, "I've had enough out of you! You stalker freak, you don't know anything about anyone!"

"I haven't stalked anyone. It's simply my gift."

"Dad-"

"Stop this Alaric. It was justified."

"How so?"

"Goddamn it, you know how so! He killed one of theirs, they got revenge, it was justified!"

"Dad-"

Alaric turned to me, "Everyone keeps secrets in this family, don't they? He didn't tell you your uncle and cousins were murdered, and you didn't tell him that your precious husband, who you defend so vociferously, raped you last month?"

My father's eyes suddenly went black. He turned to me, "What?"

I snarled, "He's lying."

"I see what I see" Alaric said simply.

"How?"

"He didn't" I snarled back. I knew my eyes were as black as his. I knew there was more than enough to fight over. Gory got up and went to back me. Bram covered Alaric.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would've handled it-"

"You don't need to HANDLE anything, Dad, when are you going to understand I'm not a baby anymore! He didn't. Who do you believe here?"

Alaric smirked, his white lips pulling back over his teeth, "He cornered you on the stairs. There was blood all over, wasn't there? His claws must've hurt something awful-"

Bram had him in a headlock. His eyes were black, staring at me, "Say the word and I'll handle it."

I was still staring down my father, "The word."

I didn't even look at the twilight-style dismembering going on. Bram and Gory were good friends. They had my back, just like I had my pack's.

"It was a mistake to defend them" my father said.

"No it's not. Like you said, they started it. I agree with my pack."

Olivia looked to me with a small smile. She pushed past my dad and hugged me tightly, "It's alright Lala. It's a fair trade, I suppose. I'll join your dad with the council, and you take over being the leading lady of the pack, okay?"

I nodded. She looked at me, "Everyone makes their own decisions. Everyone stands by what they believe in. This meeting is over. Everything will be fine when we get home."

**...**

Clawd sighed as he pulled out his iCoffin. Lala sent him another new picture of her, Bram and Gory at the sandwich place with the caption: Romanians+Cuban food=Thank god for the mild kind. He smiled absently, his claw tapping the screen as he traced the outline of her cheek.

"Clawd" Clawdeen said quietly as she walked in.

He didn't answer.

"You know the moron didn't mean it."

"It's still possible. What if she meets someone she loves more? She got closer with those vamps from school. She could find a worldly, serious gentleman-"

"Clawd, are you feverish? Hit your head extra hard?"

He looked at her.

"You've been with her your entire life. For god's sake, you cuddled her boobs as a baby. Mom has video. She gave your dirty naked baby self a bath, I think she even changed a diaper or two of yours. I know she changed a lot of Nino's. Clawd, this girl still found something in you that she loved. Do you even see how much she's changed since you two got together? She's got that balance between serious and fun. She's happy. She wears jeans, Clawd! I thought I'd have to wrestle her into a pair one day!"

He chuckled.

"She loves you. You can't doubt that."

Just then, both of their phones pinged to life, an update from the Ghostly Gossip. Clawd's heart plummetted to his feet.

The headline: Paradise on the high seas spells trouble for love back home. The story was only a picture, but it was worth much more than a thousand words. The picture, forwarded from Gory to Spectra, was Bram kissing Draculaura.

...

I was exhausted. I walked up to my room and put down my bag. I started unpacking and smiled when Clawd leaned in the doorway. I left my camera on the bed and the Valde Lupus Libri and ran to him, throwing my arms around his waist, leaning up and kissing his jaw, "Hello again handsome."

He caressed my hair. He cupped my face and kissed me fiercely. I moaned into his mouth, his tongue dominating mine. Swiftly, he yanked off my top. I gasped, nipping his bottom lip softly, grinding my hips into his, "Oh god..I missed you too..."

He trapped my hands at my sides, kissing down my neck, "Better than Bram, huh?"

A shiver ran down my spine as his teeth traced my neck, "Huh?"

"Spectra got the picture from Gory. He kissed you." He bit my neck softly. My head dropped back into the wall. I tried to grasp his hands, "Mm, he caught me off guard. We had a couple drinks, he meant nothing by it."

"You sure about that?" trapped between his body and the wall, I couldn't help but shiver. I nodded, "Do you really think I want anyone but you?"

"I hope you don't" he murmured, biting roughly down my collarbone.

I moaned. My eyes fluttered shut. He finally released my hands as I slipped them around his neck, "Do I have to say it?"

"Say what?" He drew back and set me on the floor. I grasped his face and kissed him passionately, begging for forgiveness with submission. He caressed my sides, drawing back gently. I nestled into his chest, "You are my husband, my only love, my true love. I want you and only you, I need you and only you, and I'm faithful to you and only you. You are the most important thing to me, you always have been and always will be."

"Promise?" His lips sought mine again.

I clutched him eagerly and murmured against his mouth, "On my life."

He drew back, "So that must mean a lot then, if you swear on forever."

"Baby, it does. Look, you have to see what I found out."

"It looks like you found out plenty."

I put the book in his hands, "That's a copy of the Valde Lupus Libri." I gave him my camera, "And this, if nothing else I've said convinces you, this will prove that my only loyalty is to you." I saw the doubt in his eyes. The fear. But I was so used to soothing it by now that I hoped it was enough. Like I hoped, he sat. He watched and he listened, and I unpacked. I hooked it up to my laptop and started sharing the party video and pictures, and then, I shared the rest. Because my loyalty was to the werewolves. When Clawd was finished, and I shut my laptop down, I took off my jeans, "Wanna come take a shower with me?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk" he got up and grabbed his sweatshirt. I looked at him, still holding the slightly faded black denim in my hands, "Didn't you miss me?"

He looked at me and tossed his phone on the bed, "I missed you. I just need a minute to convince myself you missed me too."

I knelt down and grabbed his phone from the bed. My heart sunk. I deleted the ghostly gossip text and tossed the last of my clothes in the hamper. Why didn't he believe me? He knew how much I loved him. There was no denying that he was the only person that had ever held my heart, that ever would. Just as tears formed in my eyes, he leaned in the door, "I got to the living room before I realized how dumb I was acting. I just can't believe you love me."

I shook my head and looked down, "I can't believe you love me."

He stripped off his shirt and placed his hands on my hips. His arms snaked around my waist as he lowered his lips to my neck, "I do. I love you more than anything. Forgive me?"

He lifted me up, sitting me on the counter as we started to kiss. I slipped my fingers into his hair and gazed into his eyes, "I forgive you if you forgive me."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I left without you. And that felt wrong itself."

"You're a wolf with bat wings" he grinned. He scooped me up and spun me around. I giggled and held on, nuzzling him, "You know I'll love you until I die."

"I do know." He kissed my neck again, "I will too. If we die, we die together, got it? Cause I won't live without you."

"Ditto" I murmured. He looked around, rifled through the hamper and playfully held up the swimsuit, "Before you get clean, try this on for me?"

I blushed and plucked it from his fingers, "Sure."

**MH**


	121. Insidious Reasons

**Insidious Reasons**

Nyla sat on the clear-swept step. It was late. The occupants of the house were deeply asleep, but she could wait until the sun rose. Slowly, the door creaked open, and she stood, brushed off her dress, and walked inside.

"Nyla."

"Grandpa."

She sat down on the couch and stared at him. He sat in the armchair and looked at her, "What's going on?"

"I can do things."

"I imagine."

Her eyes flashed flat red, "I mean I can do things. Things Mommy can't do, and neither can Daddy, or Luc and Luna. I can hurt things without touching them. Break them."

"How do you know?"

"I broke a branch and scared a crow. I wanted Luna to shut up so I looked at her and she started to cry."

"Does your Mommy know?"

She shook her head, "I'd get in trouble. Luc and Luna are scared of me."

"I can imagine." He leaned on his hand and stared at her. Nyla twirled her thumbs and pouted, "Can you make me stop doing it?"

"I can't stop what you do. You can stop doing it."

"I can't" she insisted, "I can't control it."

"Nyla...why come here?"

"Because you did this for me. You can fix it for me."

"Nothing is broken. You just have to learn a bit of control. What triggers it, anger?"

She nodded.

"Don't get angry. Don't let yourself get angry. The greatest weapon of all is a weapon you can't control. You are not a weapon, so learn control."

Nyla nodded. She got up and climbed into his lap, laying on him, "I'm just scared Grandpa. I don't wanna hurt the babies. I love thems. And I love Mommy, and I'm scared I'm gonna hurt her."

"You won't if you don't want to. Believe me, I had the same fears when her mother left her with me." He smiled, "You're a good girl, Nyla. You'll do the right thing. Now, go home and go back to bed."

She nodded, kissed his cheek, got up and did.

...

"Nyla? Sweet pea. Breakfast time."

She whined and buried her face into the pillow, "Five more minutes?"

"I've got to go to school honey. Please get up? If you eat, you can go right back to bed."

Fussing, she kicked free of her my hands, "No."

"Nyla Serenity-"

"NO!"

I gasped as a sharp pain struck me directly in the center of the forehead. The world spun. I fell off her bed and clutched the carpet, dizzy. Nyla bolted up and knelt beside me, "Mommy? Mommy, are you okay?"

Slowly, the spinning stopped. Blood dripped into my palm. I nodded and stood slowly, putting my hand on her shoulder, "Go get breakfast Nyla."

I went back to the bathroom and saw my reflection, blinking slightly. I had to wash the blood off my hands and from under my nose. Gingerly, I patted my face dry and looked back at myself.

"La? Something wrong? We're gonna be late."

"Nah, just needed to wash up." I grabbed my bag off the floor and flashed Clawdeen a smile, "Let's go."

...

"Woah. D, you look really bad. Are you okay?" Deuce shut my locker door and put the back of his hand against my forehead.

I smiled at his concern, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's been a rough morning."

"Maybe you need a little...you know...B-L-O-O-D" Jackson murmured.

I laughed, "Maybe. I'm just hungry I think."

"Here, I got an extra pack of oreos-"

The pain slammed between my eyes again, harder than before. When I opened my eyes, Deuce and Jackson were both leaning over me. Jackson looked like he was going to be sick. Deuce held my head, "Go get the nurse."

"Lala!" Clawdeen yelled as she rushed over. She knelt next to me. I felt wetness on my face. She took out a tissue pack and started wiping it away. I saw red.

"What's happening?" I murmured.

"I don't know. Sit up, slowly."

Deuce supported me. I looked around, "Where's Clawd?"

"Oh no, not you too!" Cleo said, rushing over.

"Me too?"

"Clawd-"

My head spun. Clawdeen noticed and held up her hand to silence Cleo. I felt more blood. My head was splitting. I knew I could suffer through it a lot longer than Clawd would be able to. Suddenly, everything became unfocused. The splitting pain wasn't my own anymore, it was Clawd's. The blood, his. The view, his. Hollow in my ears, I heard his voice and his mental voice. Strong as I managed, I pushed Clawdeen back and ran upstairs.

"NYLA!"

She looked shocked that I knew. She looked even more shocked that I was bleeding too. Doubled with his pain, doubled with his vision, I felt twice as weak, but twice as strong. I dropped down next to him, supporting him, "Nyla, stop."

She broke her gaze. The mental connection severed as he collapsed. I wanted to, but I didn't. My own eyes felt like they were burning. "How?"

"I can" she said, looking at the floor. "I want you all to myself, Mommy. I...I don't want a daddy anymore."

As much as I wanted to yell at her, to slap her across her cherubic little face and disown her, I simply couldn't. My voice shook as I rolled up my sleeve, supporting his head, "What you did was incredibly wrong, Nyla. If you want to talk, talk."

"You'd be mad."

"I am mad." I lifted his hand and traced his claw along my vein. She looked up, "What're you doing?"

"You hurt him, so I have to fix it. You don't realize what you do, do you?"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt you Mommy."

She started toward me and I locked my gaze with her, "Back off."

"Mommy-"

"Sit."

Obediently, she did. Clawdeen stopped at the last stair, watching in shock. With my free hand, I slid her my phone, "Call my dad."

"Why?"

"Just do."

...

I didn't want to talk to him, really, but after what had happened, I had to.

"Did you put her up to that?"

"No" he sighed, "I'm sorry about it, though. I told her if she could control it if she wanted to."

"Daddy, I don't even think she knows what she triggered. I saw her hurting him. I saw through his eyes."

"You have a connection with him, I know. I sensed it the day he was born."

"You knew, and you never told me."

"I didn't need to. As deeply as I doubted, Draculaura...you never gave me actual reason to."

"Not even-"

"No." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead, "Not even that. I know you, you keep forgetting that. Yes, Alaric caught me off guard, but...if he'd really hurt you, you would've come running to me. You always seek help when you need it. Since you stood up to me so passionately, I knew you didn't."

"What do you mean, a connection? Daddy, I keep feeling like there are things nobody lets me in on anymore."

"The book he has will tell you. It's all about wolf and mate. It's something usually in every wolf, not just the alpha, but with you two...it's different. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're the first."

"You would know" I sighed, "I love Nyla, you know, but I can't have her hurting him."

"I know. I have to go back to work, start traveling again. I was hoping I could bring her with me. She could meet her grandparents and all."

I nodded, "Please."

"They'll do what we can't."

"Just promise me you'll keep her safe."

"I promise. Olivia is going to stay here, you know. She wants to keep Grayson here, around her family. I can't say I blame her. Ours isn't going to be so welcoming."

I looked at him and sighed, "Daddy, this isn't funny."

"I know. But thank you. I want you to be happy. And, speaking of happy, I know you're all crammed in that tiny little house, so I want you all to move in here. Livvy, Grayson and your uncle will stay in the east wing and you, Clawd and the twins can have the west."

I stood and smiled, "Thanks Daddy, but I like my cramped little house with them. Maybe when we have more we'll move back."

I slipped on my coat and turned around, and I heard him say under his breath, "I've gone a shade grayer. More. Oh god." Not even that could make me smile, knowing that Nyla was about to cross the ocean to my grandparents to learn to control her powers. I sighed heavily and crossed the street back home. I looked back. The red velvet curtains hadn't moved an inch.

**MH**


	122. Faith

**Faith**

I flipped through the Valde Lupus Libri as I sat in bed.

"Hey" Lala murmured, leaning on the door, "Feeling okay?"

"A little sore, but fine. Come here, I want you to hear some of this" I couldn't help but smirk as I offered her my arm to rest on. She blushed as she climbed in next to me. I kissed her forehead and smirked, "So apparently, some of the strongest werewolves spent half their lives screwing their siblings." I started laughing.

Lala made a face, "Is this a dirty book? Honestly?"

"No, but it sounds completely stupid. Really, I don't know of anybody who'd actually tolerate their siblings long enough to kiss them instead of punch them."

"I feel the urge to be really possessive of you" she murmured.

I put the book aside and cupped her face. Her eyes glowed with love. I brushed my thumb across her lower lip. It felt tender, like she'd been chewing it again. With a frown, I stroked her face and kissed her softly, "What happened? Your lip is all red."

She winced as my thumb brushed near her nose. Gently, I cradled her face, "Talk to me."

"Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head and sat up, holding her. She cupped my hand between both of hers, "Nyla did this to us. She can now. My dad's taking her to Romania so she can learn to control it. She'll be okay."

"Did what to us?" I murmured to her, gently tilting her face. "Baby, I remember getting to the stairs. That was it."

"She has powers now. She was hurting both of us because she didn't know how connected we are. I...I saw through your eyes, Clawd. I felt your pain. And then when she stopped, I cut my wrist and fed you my blood to heal you."

"Are you okay?" I murmured, nuzzling her lightly.

She nodded, "I'm fine." Her hands grasped my arms, blushing, "You look like you've been working out."

"Maybe you're changing me" I smirked, climbing on top of her, playfully pinning her, "Now all I need is to bite you all over."

She giggled, squirming playfully, "Oh no, please don't bite me!"

I leaned in and growled softly in her ear. She burst into laughter. I squeezed her wrists in my hands and let them go, caressing her curves, "You know what I'm really gonna do to you?"

She shook her head, blushing. I sat up and started tickling her. She screamed with laughter and tried to climb off the bed. I grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly, kissing her neck softly. She giggled quietly, glancing up to me, "I love you so much. Are you sure you're okay? I mean, we fought so hard for her..."

"She's safe, isn't she? That's what I want. She'll be okay." I ran my hands softly over her, nipping her neck, "Is it just me, or have you gotten sexier?"

She blushed, "Yeah, my boobs are bigger."

I laughed, "I don't mean that, but yeah, I see that. You're just...so beautiful. I just wanna hold you to make sure you're real."

She blushed, "That book has pickup lines in it, doesn't it?"

I picked it up off the nightstand and gave it to her. She looked at it and then me. I slipped my arm around her, "As my wife, the mother of my children, and my co-Alpha, I want you to read this. Cover to cover."

"You haven't read it yet" she murmured.

"I trust you" I kissed her forehead. She continued to stare at it, "But, those things...will it mean...?"

"The pack is a family. You are the whole basis of my life. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but-"

She beamed, "I will. Just not right now." She tucked it aside and slipped into my arms. I stroked her hair softly, cradling her. Her head resting on my arm, I let my fingers lazily stroke her back. I remembered when she first moved in, when she was so adverse to meat and blood and the works that she fainted at the sight of it. She'd been so small and fragile looking then, I'd always been afraid that if I touched her the wrong way I'd hurt her. I smiled, "I'm glad we had our babies."

"I am too" she murmured.

"I really am. You're so much healthier since you started drinking blood again."

"I still feel horrible about it."

"There's no reason to" I murmured, kissing her softly, "You're so gentle, baby. Nobody's ever hurt by anything you do. I'm starting to realize you just don't have any bad in you. Mischief, maybe, but not bad."

She smiled widely, "You have faith in me."

"I do" I murmured into her hair. I lay my hand flat between her shoulder blades, closing my eyes. My ears focused on instinct, zeroing in to her heartbeat, and beyond that, our babies'.

...

It was almost two AM. While my parents, most of my siblings and the babies were asleep, Lala still hadn't come upstairs. I walked downstairs and watched her from the kitchen door. Her shoulders hunched slightly; she was struggling to stay awake as she read the book. I moved closer to her, resting my hands on her neck and rubbing gently. She almost collapsed forward with a sigh, "This thing is so long..."

I chuckled and picked her up, setting her on my lap, "It's not like Breaking Dawn, you can't just read it in a day."

She moaned as I continued rubbing her neck, "I wish...It's long, longwinded and rather boring."

I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "You're tense. You need sleep."

She shook her head, "No. I need to finish it. I'm almost done."

"You're like a stubborn child sometimes, Draculaura Wolf." As my hands dipped down her back, rubbing into her spine, she melted back against my chest, her eyes shutting, "Mmkay finish it tomorrow..."

I gathered her up in my arms, tucking the book under my arm and carried her upstairs. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**MH**


	123. Frankie Baby

**Frankie Baby**

"Hey" Jackson smiled, walking up with a rubber-band-wrapped bundle of flowers.

Frankie smiled as he handed them to her, sitting on the edge of the massive waterfall-like fountain in her back yard, "Hey. Thanks! These are gorgeous!"

His cheeks reddened slightly, "Thanks. You wanna go inside?"

She nodded and lead him in, smiling, "My parents are at a conference until later. I got a bunch of movies if you want to sit around, or, you know, we can go for a walk down to the Riverfront?"

He sat down at the counter and looked around, "We can hang out here. I...we..you know...wanted to talk to you?"

"We?" she set the flowers in a vase and set them down on the table.

"Holt wrote a post-it for me when he was out...It was kind of crass..."

She giggled, "What was it?"

"He really likes you too. He thinks, you know...we should be exclusive."

"Aren't we already?"

"Oh, well..."

"Jackson, out with it. Please."

"He wants us to both have sex with you."

She blushed and laughed softly, "Okay. That all?"

"Okay? You're...not...weirded out by that at all?"

"You're the same guy, Jackson. Just different people. And I really, really like you both."

"So...we have all day?"

She blushed and nodded, "But your place might be better. I don't have an actual...bed."

...

"Oh. Em. Gee. You have _the look_" Draculaura gushed, appearing right next to Frankie's locker from seemingly nowhere, "Did you-?"

Glancing around, Frankie nodded. Lala gripped her hands and squealed, "We have to have a slumber party! Now it's official!"

"Official?"

"You were the last one we had to wait on. We'll have to find some solitary turf...I'd suggest my house but I can't impose on Uncle Vlad...Cleo's! Saturday at Cleo's? Lemme text her."

"Wait, you mean you guys were waiting for me to...?"

"We all knew you would. I had more faith in you than Cleo. Cleo thought you'd take much longer than you did, but I'm glad you and Jackson waited this long. So, do I get ahead-of-schedule details?"

"Um...no?"

Lala rolled her eyes and gave her a hug, "Don't worry, you'll fess up. We all do." With a cheery laugh, she sprinted down the hall and looped her arms through Clawdeen and Lagoona's.

...

The sleepover had two people Frankie hadn't expected; Spectra Vondergiest and Abbey Bominable. Her only prayer come true was that Toralei and the rest of the school hadn't come. Her second blessing had been answered when Spectra had vowed to the entire group that not a word said would be repeated. She had almost been sure of her third when half past midnight, gathered around their Truth or Dare circle, Cleo's eyes were suddenly sparkling wickedly. She glanced to Draculaura, who blushed, and then around the room.

"Ghouls, we all have one thing in common now, at last. And as proof of our eternal friendship, I want us all to share."

"And what would that be?" Abbey asked nonchalantly, painting blue stripes on her white nails with Clawdeen's striping pen.

"I think you all know."

Everyone blushed but Cleo and Abbey.

"If no one wants to go first, I will" Cleo offered as a measure of goodwill. Nobody offered. She beckoned them all in close and lowered her voice slightly, "So, it was back in sophomore year when Deuce and I had been going steady for a couple months. He invited me over after fearleading practice while his parents were away." Her cheeks turned light pink, "The way Deuce was, I had never expected him to be so gentle and sweet, but he was. He is." She touched Clawdeen's hand, "I'm really happy for you two."

Clawdeen smiled slightly, "Thanks."

"Romulus and I had first time in his garage" Abbey smirked.

"Really?" Clawdeen said, as if trying not to laugh.

Abbey's eyes sparkled wickedly. She ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth as she shrugged slightly, "He is every bit a strong man."

Quiet cheers came from a few of the girls. Frankie and Blue were the only two still blushing.

"Clawdeen almost walked in on Clawd and I" Lala started with a giggle, "His mom took them out to Portland to go shopping while Clawd and I were at his place alone. He was afraid he was going to hurt me, but oh my god, nothing felt better in my life." She blushed, "Of course it hurt for almost two days after, but it was worth it."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Frankie blurted.

"Because" Clawdeen said for Cleo, "We're best friends. All of us. What did you think high school was, what they show you on TV? Because you have to watch some channels that aren't animation to get the real deal."

Spectra's light-as-air tone was saturated with love, "Billy did most of the work on our first time, since I couldn't really see him." She sighed, "I was floating on air."

Ghoulia smiled, "Uhhh."

"Awww!" Abbey, Cleo, Spectra and Blue chorused.

"That's so romantic" Lala gushed.

Clawdeen murmured the entire story, in detail, until Cleo held up her hand, blushing, "I think we get the point. Blue, please, take over."

Clawdeen burst into laughter, rolling around on her sleeping bag. Blue blushed slightly and shrugged, "What's there to tell? We were swimming, and then...it happened. And it was wonderful."

They all turned their gaze on Frankie. She buried her face in her pillow, "Pass?"

"Come on. You don't have to say much, just a little bit. Please? Don't shut us out Frankie" Lala pressed, taking her hands.

She sighed and propped herself up, "My parents were at a conference on Sunday. We don't really have beds at my house, so we went over to Jackson's." She giggled, "He freaked out for ten minutes trying to find protection, but then I told him he didn't need to worry since I can't get pregnant anyway. So we just did. And then, Holt turned on some Nine Inch Nails, and...we did."

"Wait, you're with both of them?" Clawdeen murmured, "Do they both know that?"

She nodded.

"Are they both cool with that?"

She nodded again.

"Wow."

"I still say Clawdeen's story was the best" Lala muttered.

Cleo hid her face in her pillow, muffling a scream, "You're just saying that cause you were watching me like a hawk!"

"It was hot. I might need to get Clawd to do that."

"Lala!"

"Cleo!"

They both collapsed into a giggling, hugging pile.

"Speaking of watching like a hawk, does anybody realize Lala's midnight black roots are starting to show?"

Lala gasped and clamped her hands over her head, "They are not! My hair hasn't grown since they MADE the first batches of permanent pink!"

"Which I still have, by the way" Cleo murmured, "And yeah, it did grow a little. You grew a little. Damn girl, what's your new bra size, and why didn't you tell us?"

Lala blushed, "It happens. Vampires age just a little bit when they reach vampire maturity. You know...sex and children and mating for life."

"I thought that was only a wolf thing" Clawdeen said.

Cleo got up to grab Lala's hair dye as the other girls listened.

"I might as well be a wolf. Even my dad says there's something off with me. I mean sure, I've wanted to have sex before, but I never really...wanted it. Not until making love with Clawd became a possibility. Vampires are supposed to be sluts, I mean, my dad french-kissed a guy in front of Livvy, for god's sake! But I have...a connection with Clawd. Often enough, a lot of wolves have it, they just don't realize it. At least, that's what I read in the V.L.L."

"You read the Valde Lupus Libri!" Clawdeen gasped, sitting up, "When?"

"When I got it from Alaric. I brought it home for Clawd, and he had me read it. Most wolves, even in cross-monster relationships don't even sense its presence. They just know, though. They mate for life. That's when the connection's established, when they mate. Our's is...deeper. My dad said he knew about it when Clawd was a baby and I was around him, like we were mated from the beginning."

"It's fate" Blue murmured, "You never wanted anybody else and neither did he. The higher power made you for each other."

"Don't get on this God thing again" Spectra murmured, taking out a can of frosting and proceeding to stick a semi-transparent finger into it, "I'm dead, remember? I haven't met the guy, but I've met plenty of ghosts. It makes me worry sometimes. Maybe this unfinished business thing will be finished some day, I don't know, but it still scares me."

"You didn't do anything wrong" Cleo said as she returned, hair dye in one hand and Isis tucked in her arm, "You were born dead, weren't you? You're just living your life. Or, your death, rather. Whatever you prefer."

The still-tiny baby cooed, sucking her thumb. With light in her eyes, Lala took her from Cleo's arm and held her, kissing her little face all over, cuddling her to her chest. "Dying's not scary unless you let it be" Lala said, taking a bit of frosting from the edge of Spectra's can, "I got staked about a week ago. It was just like falling asleep, but heavier."

"You died? Nobody told me!" Clawdeen yelled.

"I think I have a couple times in the past year" Lala said with a smile, "It doesn't matter, though. I just...I've come to peace with it."

"You're an idiot" Cleo said. Very gently, she tended to applying the hot pink on Lala's hair, "A beautiful idiot, but an idiot. Do you even realize you're going to live forever? And knowing you, you'll keep Clawd and Clawdeen and probably their siblings and parents alive with you forever."

"Living forever is actually pretty miserable. I waited this long for something good. My life back then was really worth cutting short."

"But your life now is perfect" Frankie said.

Lala beamed, "It is. But one day, when I have grandbabies and great-grandbabies...I don't know what I'll do. Maybe it'll just be Clawd and I in a cabin somewhere far away from humanity. It all depends on what's still around then."

"We'll still be around" Cleo said, wrapping her arms around Lala's torso, "You will, I will, Deuce will, Deenie..."

"Frankie? What's wrong?" Blue asked.

Frankie leapt up from her sleeping bag and ran from the room, tears streaking down her face. Like obedient friends, Blue and Clawdeen followed, urging the others to stay behind.

A hollow, ripping sound kept startling Frankie as she sat. It took her a few moments to realize it was her sobs. Her arms wrapped around herself, she clutched her knees, sitting on the stairs. Blue walked up beside her without hesitation and wrapped her arms around Frankie, "Breath, Frankie. What's wrong?"

When she continued to cry, Clawdeen's arm wrapped around her waist, "Did Jackson or Holt hurt ya?"

She shook her head.

"It's okay, Frankie" Blue soothed.

"No, it's not okay" she sobbed, "Look how happy Lala and Cleo are! It's not because of their boyfriends, it's because of their babies! I-I hate it. I hate not being able to have that. I don't want to have a baby made of seams and bolts, I want something like theirs, I want...I want the option."

Clawdeen rubbed her back, "I think we're all getting a little jealous of it. But Frankie, listen...one day we are all gonna have that. The difference is, Lala and Cleo are older. They don't have anything to give up by having babies. Sure they miss a bit more school, but trust me, as beautiful as it is, it's not easy. Lala hardly gets a full night's sleep anymore."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"One day Frankie. Come on. Don't worry yet."

...

Covered in makeup, wide sunglasses and a long (but thin) trench coat, Frankie felt like a spy from a movie. Hollywood Boulevard was one of the least likely places she ever thought she'd be visiting without her friends, but there was matters to be dealt with.

"Oh my god! Frankie!" Candance yelled as she flung her arms around her.

"Shh!" Frankie hissed, looking around like she'd drawn attention to herself, "Is Melody here?"

"Yeah, Dad just dropped her off from therapy. Man, you guys...what happened when we left?"

"Cleo had a baby" Frankie murmured as she walked in, "Everybody lost their virginity, apparently, and a whole bunch of vampires and werewolves from other schools merged with ours."

"Wow."

Melody Carver's bedroom was painted black, words written in chalk across the walls. Candance's cheerfulness dimmed as she let her in. Written in huge white painted letters, the word SPEAK covered a large portion of wall across from Melody's bed. The girl in question sat on linen sheets, her eyes lighting up when she saw Frankie. She sat up and reached out, grasping her in a tight hug. The claw marks on her throat were still incredibly red and horrible looking, and Frankie couldn't help but touch them gingerly.

Melody opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She simply hugged Frankie again and grabbed her phone. She typed out the words she wanted to say.

"I missed you too" Frankie murmured, "Listen, I want to talk to you. I want to invite you home. A lot of people miss you, Melody."

The expression on her face said it all; Not over her dead body.

"Please?"

Melody turned away.

"Melody-"

A silent scream burst from her lips. She lashed out and shoved her back.

"Melody!" Candance yelled, rushing to Frankie's defense.

Melody had begun to cry silently, not even able to sob. She slammed her fists into the bed and wept. Frankie saw how devastated she was, she sighed and shut the door, but not before picking up a piece of chalk and leaving her a message above her light switch.

_Jackson and I miss you._

**MH**


	124. You Make Me Feel

**You Make Me Feel**

Very gently, he kissed my neck. His gentle touch stroked back the long strands of pink and black hair from my line of vision. My fingers dug into the counter, the feeling of his body pressed against mine making the dishes a forgotten task. His lips brushed my ear, a soft, possessive growl bursting from them. A quiet moan of contentment passed my lips, his arms wrapping around my waist. He smelled mouthwatering. I blushed as he nipped my earlobe softly. The scent of him broke through the light sandalwood cologne he put on in the morning, subtle, wild and warm. His shirt smelled like wood, metal and sweat. I nuzzled him and leaned back to kiss him, "How was work?"

"Fun" he grinned and captured my mouth eagerly. Trapped between his body and the counter, his hips grinding into me, I moaned into his mouth. His tongue took dominance for a nice, long moment before he drew back. His amber eyes were lit from within by the same force that put a little speed in the steady thrum of his heart, "I missed you."

I blushed even deeper, returning my attention to the sink, "I missed you too. Sorry we ate without you."

He chuckled softly, "It's fine. I'm craving something sweet anyway." He began to kiss my neck again, nipping softly, his hands firm on my hips. I continued scrubbing the dishes, trying not to blush, "Well, it'll have to wait until after you eat."

"Can I eat now?" he murmured into my ear, his tone low and husky. My heart leapt in my chest as my cheeks flushed deeper, "No. Eat real food first."

"Aw but baby" he purred, "I'd have you for breakfast, lunch and dinner if I could."

"What went on today?" His body heat was pleasant. He tugged down the collar of my sweater to run his fingertips over my neck, cupping it lightly, his thumb stroking lightly over the spot my pulse came through, "The usual. Built some stuff, ate some lunch, and built more stuff."

As soon as the pan from dinner was fit for the washing machine, I finished loading it and turned it on. I washed the dish soap off my hands and turned to him. With a smirk, he pinned me against the counter again, cupping my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. My resolve weakened until it melted away. I clutched his hands and moaned into his mouth. Swiftly, our kiss deepened. He yanked on my sweater and nipped my lower lip harshly. I tasted blood, but stopped caring. He drew back and lightly swiped a finger over my lip. I winced. He ran his tongue over it before placing soft kisses to my lower lip. "Sorry. I didn't mean to get rough."

"It's okay." I stroked his jaw, nudging my nose to his softly. He sat, looking conflicted, "I think I'll eat now."

The calendar was marked, the full moon coming up. Less than a week. The fact that Clawd was as hormonal as Deenie still made me giggle. The blood stopped flowing as I licked it away, taking his food out of the oven and unwrapping the tin foil around it. I set it in front of him and stroked his hair, "And to drink?"

"Water's okay" he murmured.

I got him a glass and climbed on his lap. His steak already halfway gone, his eyes filled with passion, though I could see he was restraining it, "Maybe we really shouldn't. Just in case I hurt you again."

I rolled my eyes and leaned in to nip his ear playfully. His eyes closed briefly, his hand pressing against my lower back. I whispered in his ear, "Doesn't matter. You don't think I want you too?"

"I know you do. I just don't want to hurt you. I'm the cause of a lot of your blood being spilled, Draculaura, I can't stand to think I could do any worse-"

I silenced him with a gentle kiss, "Stop. Stop all this self-loathing shit. I didn't fall in love with Edward Cullen, I fell in love with you. I trust you. Get that through your thick skull."

He smiled and leaned back, "I love you, but baby, compare me to that pathetic excuse of a vampire again and you're gonna get it."

I smiled, looping my arms around his neck, "I didn't. You just brood too much."

"I do not _brood_."

I giggled. He finished eating and scooped me up, his hands firmly under my backside. I giggled and clung to him as he carried me upstairs.

"Take a shower Clawd! I smell you over here!" Howleen yelled.

He stuck his tongue out at her back. As soon as he shut the door, off came his shirt. I laughed and tossed his shirt into the hamper. He smiled, "Wanna join me in the bath?" His muscles flexed. My heart jumped. I blushed. Tenderly, he captured my lips and untied the sash around the back of my dress and slid his hands up my back. He unhooked the top and slid down the zipper, slipping it off my hips. I blushed even more under his gaze. He chuckled softly, lifting my chin, "Stop being so shy. You're so beautiful."

I leaned up and kissed him. His fingers slowly stroked my face, cupping my chin, that tender, romantic look in his eyes that I adored so much.

"I love you" I murmured, burying my face in his chest. He scooped me up again and popped off one heel after the other, gently nudging his nose to mine, "I love you too. So much." Very lightly, he pressed his lips to mine. My heart swelled with the kind of love that made it hurt. I felt tears in my eyes. It was still hard to believe he was mine, my love, my husband, _all mine._

He frowned and wiped under my eyes, "Please don't cry."

I shook my head and cupped his hands to my face, "I'm still in shock."

"Don't be" he murmured. He set me on the bed and knelt in front of me, "Do you know how shocked I get still, even though it's been a year?" He chuckled, smiling, "I still think I'm going to wake up alone. I never thought I'd win your heart, or get you to move in, at that."

I kissed him lightly, "Do you believe we're connected? Really and truly made for each other?"

He rolled his eyes, "Believe it? I know it. I've felt your feelings too, you know. It's kinda creepy, but at least it's you. I'd rather not listen to my siblings' heads."

I couldn't help but smile.

...

Sunshine beamed down on the snow and lit the room from under the curtains. I wanted to purr as I turned and lay on Clawd's chest. His hand rested over my back, a small smile on his face, "Morning beautiful."

I smiled back, "How long have you been up?"

He pushed back my hair, "A couple minutes. Been watching you sleep. You know you snore really cute?"

I turned and buried my face into the pillow, "Oh no."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, "No, I'm serious. It's cute."

"I was tired."

"You should be. You'd be superhuman if you weren't."

I turned and gave him a look. We both started laughing. Out of nowhere, the door banged open. I almost fell off the bed, Clawd's arm wrapping around my waist stopping me from falling.

Howleen stood in the doorway, her fists balled, "You two make me WANT to go back to Arrowhead, you know that? You know how little sleep I got last night, just because I can hear you two right now?"

"Leena, chill" Clawd said, trying not to laugh.

"Between you two and mom and dad I don't know why I don't just move in with Cleo!"

"Have fun with that."

"Can you two move out, seriously? You've got a huge house across the street!"

I sat up and slipped one of Clawd's tee shirts over me. Leena watched me as I stood and tossed my hair over the shoulders, "Really Lala?"

"It might be a house, Howleen, but it's never been my home."

Clawd got up and threw a pillow at his sister, following me into the bathroom. I leaned on the counter and bit my lip. I splashed my face and sighed.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

I grabbed my toothbrush, "Yeah." I sighed and looked back at him, "I think I'm going to use my extra credit and graduate early with you."

"Really?"

"Someone needs to be home with Luc and Luna while Daddy's makin' bacon" I smiled, "It's just one more year. Cleo could too, but I doubt she will."

"Talk to them" he murmured to me, "The last thing I need is Frankie Stine sparking mad at me for stealing you away."

I brushed my teeth and smiled, "I will. Just...I want this chance to be with you. To continue our lives. I don't want to be young forever anymore, I want to start a new life with you. Just like we started."

He smiled, "Alright. Think on it baby. You only get to do this once."

With my fingers locked through his, I sighed, "I know. But I'm a little impatient to get forever going, now that I have something that matters."

He stroked my hair, "It's a little scary, honestly. We're married. We have kids. We have a house across the street, ready to be moved into. We're gonna graduate, go to college and work. Forever might be starting, but it's scary. The idea of the free ride in life being over is pretty fucking scary."

"I never had a free ride. You're lucky you got that" I leaned back and kissed his jaw.

He exhaled and grasped my shoulders, looking into my eyes seriously, "Don't graduate early. For me."

"There's nothing keeping me at school. I can write now, I'll just send one of my manuscripts to a publisher, and we can have another baby if you want-"

"And I can wait" he repeated, holding my face, "For me?"

I sighed and kissed him lovingly, "For you, anything." He let me go and went back to lock the door, I gently shut the door and bit my lip, leaning on the counter. I buried my face in my hands. Yes, life was overwhelming, yes I really was scared, but a tiny part of me was fluttering with hope.

**MH**


	125. Alpha

**Alpha**

We were in the library. Ghoulia was off at a chess meet, Cleo went home to take care of Isis early, so though our lunch was spent in the confines of the books, it seemed nice. I was sitting behind one of the shelves, sneaking bites of sandwich like I always had, when I heard the door burst open. I jumped. A shot broke through the shelf next to the one I sat behind.

My chest felt tight. I looked around the corner. Frankie motioned to me furiously from under a table. There were footsteps approaching. I put my finger to my lips and stood up. The footsteps neared. I heard a gun being cocked. I looked at Frankie. She looked at Clawdeen, under the next table, and my best friend willingly pricked her palm with her claw, the soft smell of blood bringing the feeding instinct forward. Adrenaline and sheer power coursed through my veins. I leapt out and punched blind, managing to knock the gun out of the attacker's hands. It fell and went off. Frankie screamed, clamping her hands over her ears. The boy I somewhat recognized yelled out and fell, holding the new hole punched through his ankle.

"Do I even need to ask why you're so stupid?"

"I'm not" he said, wincing, "I don't work alone."

I grabbed it from near him, "Frankie, black him out and I'll handle it later."

"By handle it-?"

"Maybe."

The door burst open. Shots were being fired like they were out of paintball guns. A stupid sense of bravery made me take up a sniper position and shoot out their kneecaps. The humans that had been allowed in were the ones causing the trouble, not us, just like I hoped. They were crying. They were lucky I didn't kill them. I grabbed their friend and dragged him up the stairs. They whimpered as I stole the one's revolver, spun it and aimed it, "Well played boys. Just enough left."

"You wouldn't." The one I shot in the knees said, trying not to whimper in the face of danger, "You're a good monster, you're not allowed to."

"Who ever said anything about a good monster?"

"Draculaura, don't. Please don't." Frankie held Clawdeen's arm, terrified; of them or me I wasn't sure. I tossed Clawdeen the rifle and took the other gun, a nine millimeter, and put the safety on before jamming it in the belt of my skirt, "We're leaving. You wanna stop us? Try us."

As soon as I moved past them, the one I shot grabbed the back of my skirt and pulled me back. I fell, kicking at them. The one let go of his ankle and rushed Clawdeen. She hit him in the face while Frankie screamed. Blood was seeping into my skirt as one held me down. The other grabbed both guns and took the safeties off.

"You can let go and back off, or you can end up worse off than your buddy over there." Clawd plucked the boy that was bleeding on me off of me, holding him by the scruff of his neck. Just as I made a move, the one who took back the guns started shooting. I knew he hit his buddy. He clipped my arm, but stopped when I started snarling in his face. He tried to pull off another shot, but both barrels were empty.

"Deenie?"

"With pleasure." I backed off and she hit him so hard his eyes rolled back. I pushed myself up.

"Son of a bitch" Clawd hissed.

I turned and gasped, rushing to his side, "Oh my god, baby!"

He shrugged off my worry, his bloody hand grasping mine, "Take 'em out for me..."

I bit my lip, but complied. His gym shirt was soaked on the bottom. I lifted his shirt and gasped at the wounds I saw. He grabbed my shaking hands and forced me to look at him, "Don't panic. Just take 'em out, I'll heal." Tears rolled from my eyes. I sniffled and nodded. The prospect of getting shot hadn't even occurred to me, not like this. He laid back and groaned, keeping firm hold on my wrist. Even when his claws began to dig into my arm, I let him hold on as I plucked a bullet out from his body. He growled softly, his lip curling back in pain. His eyes were gentle as he looked at me, his fingers soothingly stroking my hair, "That's good. It's okay, La, just a flesh wound."

"Just a flesh wound" I muttered, wiping my eyes on my shoulder, "Bullshit."

As I discarded the second, he laughed, "It worked, right?" I kept my hands over the bleeding wounds, only able to shake my head. He leaned up and kissed my cheek, "Calm down."

"Calm down, you're hurt..."

"I'm fine" he urged. As soon as he sat up more, his eyes glazed over. A soft whimper of pain slipped from his lips as he started to fall. I gently caught him as best I could and lowered him. His eyes blinked shut. Tears streamed down my face.

"Oh my god" Frankie murmured. Clawdeen rushed close and knelt by us, "Clawd? What can we do?"

"I need you to trust me, no matter what this does to either of us" I murmured.

She nodded. I sunk my fangs into my wrist, supporting his head, and forced my blood down his throat. "Deenie?"

She nodded, supporting him for me as I leaned in and tenderly rubbed his wrist. As soon as the wounds began to heal, I drew back my wrist. It stitched up quickly. Gently grasping his wrist, I bit down. His eyes flew open. His other arm quickly wrapped around my waist, yanking my back to his bloody body, and his sharp teeth sunk into my throat. I gasped against his wrist, lowering it slightly, "Clawd...stop...not now. Please don't do this to yourself now."

He drew back, placing a kiss to the bite. I tenderly lapped the wound closed, feeling lightheaded. His voice, soft in my ear, murmured, "Sorry."

...

"Lala. Wake up. Lala."

"Is she breathing?"

"She's fine. Lala, please wake up."

I groaned and blinked. I was in bed, at home, my body aching. So tempted to blush, I looked up at Clawd. He stroked my face, kissing my forehead softly, "You okay baby?"

I nodded, "What happened?"

"You passed out in the library. I thought I might've hurt you..."

I sat up, my eyes tearing, "That wasn't a dream?"

"I'm fine" he grasped my shoulders and helped me lay back down. He kissed me softly, and I clung to him. His muscles felt bigger and stronger. His eyes seemed just a little more intense. I cupped his face and they fluttered. "Clawd? What have I done to you?"

Very gently, he kissed my lips, "Finish the book."

"What do you mean?" I murmured, kissing back. "I didn't turn you, did I?"

He put the book in my lap, "No. But you did give me the next best thing."

He nestled in next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist. Clawdeen sat at the foot of the bed, holding Crescent. I got the idea that she'd read it already. I cracked it open to the last chapter and began to skim.

"This...this is impossible...you're messing with me. Even this thing says it's most likely myth!"

"La, I'm not turning into our kids, so it's about as real as it gets."

"I always knew you were a freak" Clawdeen muttered in his direction.

"I didn't hurt you?"

He chuckled and kissed my head, "You, hurt me. Hah. I love you so much."

"Is Frankie okay?" I murmured, looking between them.

"She's fine. You passed out, they shut down school for a week and our parents came to get us all. There was no point in getting the cops in on it with Operetta around."

"Operetta?"

"She took care of it" Clawd murmured in my ear. He kissed my cheek and kept his arm around me, "Deenie, mind grabbing La some food?"

She got up as if seeking to escape the conversation. I looked to him, knowing he'd know how I needed answers. Gently, he leaned in and kissed my face down to my aching neck. I knew the bite was going to be a scar. He stroked it gently with his thumb, "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. But why's Deenie so upset?"

He smiled softly, "She wanted to have a shot at Alpha. Right now, I'm even a stronger alpha than my dad, my grandfather, everyone in the history books...except the first alpha's successor. It was said he killed two vampires and drank their blood and became the most strong of the alphas ever. He took a vampire as his mate, and even as he became more wolf-like than the others, he made her one of us, in a way. She started going into heat cycles in the spring. Her influence on the wolves got stronger. They accepted her and their cubs as them, not vampires...so you're not the first, and I hope you won't be the last."

I kissed his neck and stroked his hair gently, "I hate to break it to you, but I think it's happened already without all that."

"Nah, you're just a badass" he said with a grin, "A badass in pink. Never thought that existed."

I laughed and sat up on him, discarding the Valde Lupus Libri beside us. Tenderly, I stroked his face and leaned in to kiss him, "If you're a full blown alpha, do we have to start our own pack?"

"No" he said with a gentle smile, "We have our pack. Our family. Nothing else matters to me." and gently, lovingly, he kissed me again. He made a purr-like sound that came from his chest, a smile crossing his face, "You do know that even if I'm supposed to be the alpha, you call the real shots, right? So we're co-alphas?"

"And might it be the fact that I control where you sleep and when you sleep?"

He nodded.

I laughed, "I love you too." Comfortably, I climbed on his chest and nuzzled him tenderly, my arms looped around my neck, the beat of our hearts in a harmony that brought us pure joy. Softly, I whispered to him, "Mine."

**MH**


	126. Far Away

**Far Away**

Starlight. The sparkling beauty of the infinite universe that made up the darkness between each glittering little star. An orange/purple streak from a meteor cut next to a particularly sparkly star, giving the night an odd hue, even though it was only nine PM.

Clawdeen Wolf lay on the roof, her auburn curls tucked inside a purple knit hat and the faux-fur lined hood of her washable suede winter coat. Her boots, waterproofed, of course, sat in inch thick snow her faded boot-cut jeans a bit wet. She was remembering the days when nothing was complicated. When her brother was just a kid, not an alpha, and she and Draculaura would climb outside her window and lay in the snow and whisper like the universe could hear them, and see the puffs their breath made in front of her face. As if on cue, a loud Romanian curse fell from Draculaura's lips as she almost fell from the ledge.

"Getting fat?" Clawdeen teased.

"Fuck you." Her best friend was in a pair of wet black jeans, her black cami visible through the holes in her pink sweater that peeked out from under her black peacoat. Her hair was clipped up and tucked in a pink hat with a pom-pom on top, her cheeks flushed the same light pink as her designer snow boots. As she settled into the familiar spot, Clawdeen's urge to hug her grew.

"I love you" Draculaura whispered, her voice sounding thick, "You know that, right? Having you as a sister is a dream come true."

"I love you too." Clawdeen's fingers locked with her best friend's. "I just miss how it was. Remember when we were freshmen?"

"And Cleo and Deuce had just hooked up, so we weren't a trio" Draculaura continued for her.

"And you told me that story about Orion the hunter and all that shit. And you pointed out Libra."

"I remember." Lala's whisper was wistful, sad. Clawdeen propped herself up and looked down at her, "So much has changed."

"I know. I'm sorry Clawdeen." The vampire's delicate pink lips trembled as a sob burst from her. Tears ran from the corner of her eyes and ran to her delicately pointed ears. Clawdeen looped her arm under her best friend's head, her cinnamon colored lips pressing to her forehead much the same loving way she knew Clawd's did. Their hands locked, "Above all, La, you're my best friend. I've had your love the longest. Clawd had his phase where he was an unimaginable terror like all my brothers have. I've loved you my entire life. You are my sister. You know that, right? Nothing will ever change between us."

At the vow, Lala sat up suddenly and flung her arms around Clawdeen. She was shaking, and not from the cold. Tears gently streamed down the vampire's face, her snowy cheeks having long gone pale. Clawdeen cuddled her, stroking away her tears with her thumbs. Her best friend's skin was unusually warm while her hands were unusually cold. There was nothing beautiful about crying and absolutely no elegant way to do it. If anyone would've known, it would've been Lala, and tears ran down her flushed face, her nose and eyes reddened, and she wiped her nose on her sleeve like a little girl. Her eyes, suddenly vibrant hot pink, stood out against the reddened whites of her eyes. Clawdeen gently cupped her face and guided her to her shoulder, rocking her gently, "Talk to me La. Please."

"I read. I read the book, cover to cover, and I'm so scared..." Her sobs were becoming nearly hysterical. Clawdeen rubbed her back and let her cry it out, waiting until she'd calmed down again to speak, "What's scaring you? You've seen this forever."

"Clawd's not fully changed. I thank god, but if he does..." she clutched her chest and sobbed, "He won't be my Clawd anymore. He'll mistrust everyone who doesn't give him their total submission. I never wanted this for him, I did this to him."

"You didn't do anything to him. Lala, it's Clawd. He hasn't changed since he was a baby, he won't change now."

"I hope" she sobbed, "I hope to god."

Clutching her best friend tightly, Clawdeen began to cry too. She buried her face in Lala's soft hat and sobbed. They clung to each other and cried. Slowly, Lala's sobs subsided, though her arms still remained firmly wrapped around Clawdeen. Her gentle voice mingled with the coos of the owl, the soft howls of coyotes and wolves, and the music of the winter night.

"_Far away_

_This ship has taken me far away_

_Far away from my memories_

_Of the people who cared if I live or die_

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing this starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms-  
>I just wanted to hold you in my arms..."<em>

Clawdeen hugged her tightly, her cheek pressed to Lala's. Both were shivering violently, but neither wanted to go inside. The sparkling, infinite sky above seemed to welcome them in it's dark, blanketing, blissful oblivion. There was endless nothingness, and yet endless discovery. There was light and there was eternal blackness. Clawdeen braced her sister's pale face, locking eyes with her, "I will always be here for you. You know that? Always. I promise."

"I promise you too, Deenie."

Wrapping her arms tightly around the smaller female's body, Clawdeen's eyes went skyward. She blinked and allowed her eyes to remain closed for a long time before reopening them, giving the nearly half-moon her intense amber gaze. _Mother moon, protector of lovers, protect her. I have a harder heart than her. I fight back. I don't think Lala can anymore, and especially not against the people she loves. Defend the love she and my brother share. Please. I don't care if I'm doomed to eternity with more fur than a jacket, as long as she's happy._

The moon gazed lazily back, giving no reply.

**MH**


	127. Charitable Heart

**Charitable Heart**

The sounds of shuffling, dragging and things falling made Clawdeen's ears perk. When the sounds didn't cease, she realized quickly that there was no way she was going back to sleep. Swinging her legs over the bed to storm down and order whoever it was to stop, she took the stairs down to the basement two at a time.

Draculaura whipped a top on top of her head.

"La, what the hell are you doing?"

"Sorting. Come help."

Sleepily, the she-wolf stepped through a tiny walkway beside a pile of clothes and noticed the huge armoire open and mostly bare. The drawers in the dressers she'd brought had been emptied, several trunks, and the boxes sat packed beside them.

"What are you doing?" Clawdeen nearly screamed, seeing the growing mound of clothes.

"I'm keeping my favorite dress from 1880 on. So I only have a few, since I have one from the twenties, the fifties, sixties, some clothes from the eighties and the nineties were a monstrosity to fashion...and then a good portion of the stuff I bought in the last ten years."

The pile was nearly at the ceiling. "You're kidding. You're giving away sixteen hundred years worth of clothes...why?"

"I'm bored with them, I never wear them, and a lot of them are actually being donated to museums for cash value."

Her mind spun with confusion, "You don't need cash, do you?"

"Of course not! But it's the season. I want the histories to be told through fashion, and the rest is going to charity. So is the cash I make from the old clothes."

Clawdeen sat on top of an empty trunk and watched as her best friend carefully compiled the clothes she wanted to keep in the armoire. It was hardly packed, and only overflowed into the two trunks she'd brought on her first initial live-in with the Wolf family. She dragged the dresser and trunks one by one, and in a task that should've taken hours, she packed them all back up in a matter of minutes. Lala stood with her hands on her hips and gazed at the stacks, "Deenie? Can I have a favor?"

"Need me to get the hulk?"

"No, just pull around your dad's truck. I need to stack this up A-sap." As soon as the tiny vampire lifted two trunks, she looked like she was going to topple backwards. Clawdeen's eyes widened, and she rushed to help steady her, "Why don't we wake up my brothers?"

"Because I can handle it" Lala grunted as she pushed them up to the main floor. She was panting, leaning on her knees, and as she walked back downstairs shakily, Clawdeen went upstairs to wake her brother.

"Clawd!" she hissed into the cracked bedroom door.

A sleepy groan sounded from inside.

"Clawd!"

"What?"

"Get up and help your wife move."

He got up so fast she thought he'd fall over, "Move?"

"Charity. Now come on, before she breaks a bone or something."

When he reached the top of the stairs, Lala was pushing the heavy wooden dresser up the stairs, her pale face flushed entirely pink, her arms shaking. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and as it caught on the stair, she looked like she was going to cry. With ease, Clawd yanked it up the rest of the stairs and went to her, grasping her face, "Are you insane? You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I can handle it" she murmured, turning away.

Gently, he grasped her arms and pulled her back to him, "Shh. Take a break and let me handle it."

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss, scooping her up and sitting her on top of her coffin. From the rafters, Count Fabulous and his little bat family watched as Clawd stacked up several trunks and brought them upstairs. Fabu chirped and looked down at her.

Sighing, she rose and walked upstairs. The things she'd gotten rid of were already gone. Clawd and Clawdeen walked in, both laughing. His strong, muscled arms wrapped around her as he scooped her up, "Deenie and I handled it."

"I told you, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

"Sore yet?" Clawdeen teased.

Lala nodded, blushing, "A little."

Clawd cradled her to his chest and looked to Clawdeen with a hint of a smile on his face, "Go back to sleep, Deenie."

Trying not to laugh, Clawdeen took the stairs up two at a time before bursting into laughter.

...

Lala's arms were aching and her knees felt like melted butter. Every place they went to asked, since they knew she'd done all the work, and every place she blushed while Clawd laughed. When they pulled up at the toy store, Clawd simply followed while Lala beelined for things on her list.

"Did Luc and Luna tell you what they wanted?"

"Of course." She crumpled the list after two isles and then walked to a corner of the store where the stuffed animals were. A strange looking little doll sat on the shelf, made of porcelain. Lala grasped it gently and a plain brown teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck. She smoothed the doll's bouncy black curls and carefully examined the cherubic face.

"It's pretty" Clawd offered, the silence and the intensity of her stare stirring a little worry in him.

"It is. I want to get it for Nyla."

"She'll like that." He rested his hand on her back, "You sure you feel okay?"

She looked at him and smiled slightly, "Yeah. I'm perfect."

He watched her go up to the cashier and whip out her credit card. He waited until she was going over to place a toy she'd just bought in a donation bin before he bought something special for her.

...

She was humming Christmas songs as she wrapped up boxes for her family. He leaned on the door and watched as she fashioned makeshift shipping boxes out of coat boxes, sealing them with tape. She glanced up and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey beautiful. Presents?"

She smiled, "One for my grandparents, one for Nyla and one for my dad. He always picks up his mail in Puerto Rico. I just hope he'll be home in time for Christmas, but probably not. He never is."

"That doll you were looking at...you never had one, did you?"

"By the time they made them I hadn't been a child in hundreds of years. My dad bought me things when I was little, but I gave them away back then to kids who needed them...I always wanted one, so I wanted to get Nyla one."

"Did you want one?"

"Very much." Her gaze turned wistful, "My family was always big on Christmas. You'd be surprised. I always got something pretty, and my dad was always happy when I was happy. I just...I guess our family lost their way. Dad started working, and besides me and Uncle Vlad, I didn't have real family Christmases for a while. This year is going to be beautiful."

"I want to give you something early."

Her eyes focused on him as he set down the box before her. She took the lid off and gasped, lifting the pretty little china doll. The eyes were lavender, not blue or green or brown, the hair straight and black, and a red velvet dress. The skin was as snowy white as her own. She looked back at him and stared back at the doll, "How..?"

"At the toy store. She wasn't supposed to have purple eyes, so they had her in the back. I thought she looked like you."

A smile upturned her lips like the doll's. She set the boxes aside and curled up on their bed with the doll. Her fingers carded through its hair gently. He climbed up beside her, guiding her head to his chest and wrapping his arm around her waist. "I wanted you to be happy. You gave away almost everything you owned."

"I wanted to give you all back your house. I took up the whole basement, and it didn't feel fair..."

"Oh baby, you did so much for us..."

"Clawd...you really didn't have to do this for me."

"Yeah, I did. I watched you today. You were thinking of everybody but yourself. I wanted you to feel as special as you are."

She sniffled slightly and curled onto his chest. Barely above a whisper, he leaned in and caressed her hair, whisper-singing to her. She clung to him, a joyful smile breaking across her face like rising dawn, her cheek nestling into his chest.

"I love you" he murmured to her.

"I love you too" she whispered back, "So much. Thank you."

He shook his head and held her tightly. Every moment, he was silently vowing to make her happy and keep her safe, and as he caressed his fingers down her spine, he promised that not even becoming the alpha would change that.

**MH**


	128. Let It Snow

_Darkhearted Angels- I will be shortly ^_^ Possibly next chapter._

**Let It Snow**

Before the snow began, Clawd and Clawdeen decided to stay behind, just in case we needed to shovel out in the morning while the rest of the family went up to the Hideout for the full moon. Night set. The snow began. It was about seven as I danced around the house singing with the Glee Christmas soundtrack. The snow was coming down exceptionally hard; it made me happy inside that I'd sent off the packages earlier in the day.

A stream of garland slipped over my neck and caressed around my shoulders. I giggled and leaned back into Clawd's chest. He kissed me lovingly, grinning down at me, "It's nice to have the place to ourselves."

I spun around and let him lift me so I could wrap the garland around the mantle. We spun and danced and laughed and sang, decorating the house. Clawd taped the mistletoe above the entry way and pinned me to the door, kissing and caressing with passion behind it.

"Wow. Yeah, this is so the reason I stayed home, to see my brother and my best friend making a porno against the door. Right, I'm gonna get some food now before I lose my appetite."

I blushed and Clawd turned around, growled, and scooped up Clawdeen. She screamed and hit him, "Put me down you moron! Before you drop me!"

He dumped her on the couch and laughed. I smoothed my skirt and plugged in the Christmas tree. The middle section of lights twinkled.

"You're a miracle worker La. You did it all in record time."

I sat down and curled up with Deenie, slipping my arms around her waist. She laughed and pulled my face to her shoulder, playfully smothering me. Nestled in her warm chest, safe in my bestie's embrace, the crackling fire and sparkling lights made my heart warm. Luc and Luna played on the floor with assorted toys, both warm and happy.

"Make room Deenie, I want half of her" Clawd said, moving my legs onto his lap.

I giggled, "There's half. I like being smothered in love."

"We smother you all the time" Clawdeen's hold tightened. I pretended to gasp, "Air...air!"

We laughed. Sprawled across their laps, the Christmas specials on TV, Clawdeen gently braided my hair. Luc fell asleep first, holding his racecar in his hand and his thumb in his mouth. Luna whined as she crawled over to the couch and stared up at us, "Mommy up-up."

I scooped her up and laid her on my stomach. She curled into my chest and sighed. Clawd grabbed hold of Luc and cuddled him, prying the little metal Corvette out of his hands.

"Almost a year old and he has as expensive tastes as you."

I stroked Luna's bouncy curls as she nuzzled my chest. Gently, she grabbed hold of my wrist and bit down. I kissed the top of her head and smiled, "He might be me in personality, but she's me in action."

"They're both perfect" Clawdeen cooed, toying with Luna's curl. With a little kiss, she sealed the wound and fell asleep. I wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and licked it off my finger.

"They are" Clawd murmured, running his fingers through Luc's hair. My heart hurt so badly suddenly, and I cradled Luna possessively, her head over my heart, "I want them to have peace. The kind of non-violence my life didn't have."

"They do, and they will" Clawdeen murmured. I noticed her nails had grown slightly as she stroked Luna's face.

"Take them" Clawd murmured, "It's starting."

I nodded and scooped up the twins, taking them to bed and tucking them in. I came back and cleaned up after them, unplugging the Christmas tree and letting the hearth burn. Clawdeen kissed my cheek and went up to her room. I sat down on the carpet in front of the burning hearth, joined by Clawd. His claws had grown out a bit himself, and they pricked my hips slightly as he wrapped his arms around me. I offered my neck for him to kiss. He brushed back my hair and did, his lips gently tracing up and down, his teeth brushing my skin.

"I love you" I murmured to him, stroking his hair.

"I love you too" he purred quietly, nuzzling his cheek to mine. Very gently, he let go. I turned and stroked his face, laying back as he climbed over me. His eyes were glowing, "I wanna sleep here tonight."

I nodded, smiling softly, "Whatever you want baby."

He kissed me softly, "I'm not changing as much, you know that? That doesn't change the fur and stuff, but it's not uncontrollable. Thank you."

I blushed, "In that case, do we really have to sleep on the floor?"

He smirked, "Nope."

...

I could tell it wasn't morning when I woke. The snow was still coming down, and the fire was still burning strong. A warm, fluffy blanket had been draped over me. I sat up and held it to my chest, blinking softly. My tee shirt suddenly didn't feel warm enough. I wrapped it around my shoulders and trudged up the stairs, calling out, "Clawd?"

My feet touched the second floor landing. I took a step. "Yeah?"

I jumped and whirled around. He stood on the stair behind me. My heart was pounding. He was obviously awake, not sleepy in the slightest. His sweatpants hung low on his hips and my hands trembled as I held the blanket tightly around myself, "Are you okay?"

He smiled warmly, "Yeah. I just got up to use the bathroom. You get cold?"

I nodded and nestled into his arms. He scooped me up and brought me back downstairs, curling up where we had been. His body nestled against mine, the heat of the fire keeping us warm, he placed light and gentle kisses on my lips. I couldn't remember a full moon when he'd been so gentle, so in control. His hands cupped my face, "Feel like going back to sleep?"

I shook my head and held his hands to my face, kissing him again. He rolled over so I lay on top of him, the blanket covering both of us. I cupped his face in turn and kissed him lovingly. He sighed, gently breaking it, "Lala, stop."

"What's wrong?" I murmured, nuzzling him tenderly.

"Stop" his voice was stronger. I sat up. His eyes weren't amber anymore, they were flat black. I scrambled to get back, clutching the blanket around myself. His claws grew before my eyes. His eyes became feral. I screamed, as if it would do any help.

Clawdeen leapt off the railing and slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. She lowered herself in front of me, snarling loudly. He squared off with her. Bigger and stronger, he swiped at her. She barely danced back. I rushed between them, "No! Stop it!"

Suddenly, Clawdeen began to whimper. She lowered to her stomach and looked at the floor. A low, inhuman growl burst out of Clawd's lips. I whimpered and looked away from him, dropping to my knees. He towered over me, but unlike Clawdeen, I didn't give in. I didn't have to. His tender touch stroked my face, guiding my chin upward. His eyes were back to their loving amber, his voice gentle, "I'm sorry. I lost control for a minute."

I grasped his hand, "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare. Stop. Draculaura, look at me." But my eyes were filling with tears. My heart was hurting. I was scared. Scared of myself, because of him. He leaned it and brushed our lips together, and the fear in my stomach evaporated. I quirked my head toward him and exhaled softly. His lips covered mine for a brief moment, "You're so addictive. Your lips, your blood, your bite, your body..."

I blushed, "I'm still sorry."

"I'm still not" he smirked. "I have enough control to stop myself." He leaned over and nuzzled Clawdeen's cheek softly. She growled and snapped at him. He smiled. "You have to learn to stop worrying. I promise you, everything's going to be okay. Have faith in me."

"I do."

He looked exhausted. I guided him down beside me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He rested his head on my chest, his eyes shutting. His arms snaked around my waist. Clawdeen crawled over to my other side and rested her head on my lap. Partially under the two of them, I let my head rest on the couch and shut my eyes.

**MH**


	129. Scrambled Eggs

**Scrambled Eggs**

The pleasant sounds of food cooking reached Cleo's ears somehow, her face nuzzled into the pillow dreamily. Her hand slid up from under the blue plaid blanket and rubbed her eyes before they opened. She was still laying in Rocco's bed, the door cracked slightly. She gathered the blanket up around herself and gazed around. The clock on the desk only read ten, but it felt much later. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled out the desk chair, grabbing her folded dress and slipping it on over her linen-wrapped body. Minus her shoes, she shuffled out, trying to gather her silky but sleep-ruffled hair into a ponytail.

"Morning Cleo" he called warmly from the stove, "Hungry?"

She shuffled up behind him and hugged his waist, burying her face into the back of his shoulder, "What're you making?"

"Bacon and eggs." As she gently started to pull away, he caught her hand and kissed it, "Will ya go wake up Sadie? Just don't wake up my mom."

She turned bright red, "Does your mom know-?"

"About you? Of course. Who doesn't?"

With blush still coloring her cheeks, Cleo gently eased open the door into the separated room. There was a sleeping form under the cream colored duvet, but that was the only change to the room since she'd last been in it. The little girl was nestled in her blanket, a lamp on for a nightlight. She tenderly folded the blanket back a bit and stroked Sadie's hair, noticing it was soft like felt, not like silk. A quiet yawn sounded from her as she rubbed her eyes groggily, "Ten?"

"Yeah honey."

Sleepily, Sadie got out of bed, turned off her light and walked out of the room. Cleo shut the door behind them as the little girl passed her brother in her beeline for the only bathroom in the place.

"I really should go home..." Cleo murmured.

"Stay for breakfast, please? You know the baby won't be up yet." Rocco had stayed over at Cleo's plenty of times, always left before ten AM and never disturbed Isis in the process. The little girl already had the habit of sleeping from midnight to noon uninterrupted, a cycle Cleo didn't mind at all. With a small nod, she sat down.

"How'd you sleep?" He began dishing out breakfast.

"Great. It's nice here. Quiet. When does your mom get in?"

"Seven, eight if there's traffic." He set the plates down and sat. It was the first plain and simple meal she'd ever had. Her family insisted on the biggest and the best, and even when it wasn't a holiday, breakfast was a spectacle. Deuce had always made her special things, simpler, but not like this. Plain eggs with plain bacon. Nothing special about it. Oddly enough, it made her feel more special than ever. She dug in eagerly and smiled. Rocco smiled over his orange juice, "Like it?"

She nodded, mouth full. He laughed, moving toward her and wiping some grease from her lower lip. His hand cupped her face, "Cleo, I love you."

"I love you too" she murmured, looking down with light blush coating her cheeks.

He guided her face back toward him and kissed her, a full, tender, love-filled kiss that would've made her melt if she were standing.

"Get a room" Sadie muttered, climbing into her chair.

...

"My precious little girl" Cleo cooed, Isis's head on her shoulder as she rocked and lightly bounced her, rubbing her back to get a burp from her. A dainty one sounded beside her head and she laughed, kissing her tiny nose. She set her daughter down on her bed and re-wrapped her torso in linen. She looked down to Isis and smiled, "You are such a lucky little girl. And I am such a lucky Mommy."

"Yes, you are" Nefera said from the door, walking in.

Cleo's hands couldn't scoop up her baby fast enough. She knew her sister meant no harm, but suspicion always clouded her feelings for Nefera. She'd been known to do anything to win, lying, cheating and sabotaging just ranked at the top of her list, and Cleo always had her suspicion that Nefera wanted her baby to replace her own. Her big sister stroked the thickening hair on top of Isis's head, being very gentle where her soft spot was. Cleo cupped her hand protectively over her baby's head, pressing her cheek into her shoulder.

"Stop being so territorial Cleo" Nefera murmured, "Just let me hold her."

She shook her head, Isis's coo into her neck only spurring her possessiveness.

"Cleo, just let me see her" Nefera pled, sitting on the bed and holding out her arms, "Please. Just for a few minutes. Stand right here and watch me."

Isis cooed, toying with a lock of Cleo's hair. Hesitantly, she placed her precious daughter in her sister's arms. Nefera's face lit up, cradling her warmly, "Oh she is beautiful...you're so lucky Cleo. So very lucky." Gently bouncing the infant, her voice became wistful, "I was supposed to have a son, though."

"Maybe you still can" Cleo pressed, wanting to snatch her back already.

"No. That much was established when we got unearthed. I can't have children, and neither can Daddy." Nefera's manicured fingers stroked Isis's small face. Cleo scooped her gently out of Nefera's arms. "I wish you'd just let me be close with her, Cleo."

"You'd take her from me."

"Never" Nefera murmured, "I would never do to you what happened to me. I may want things, Cleo, but I would never hurt you to get them. You're still my sister."

"I don't trust you" she murmured.

"I can see that" Nefera's tone hardened, "Cleo, I don't want your baby, I want mine. I always have, and you know it."

She didn't answer, she just rubbed Isis's back.

"I can't believe you."

"Why don't you adopt, Nefera? You could move out, get a baby, get a boyfriend-"

"I don't want all that" she nearly growled, "I want a child of my own. Of my blood. Mine, not yours, no one else's."

"That's a good idea."

Cleo turned, hearing Rocco's voice. The shaggy haired wolf leaned on her door, "Cleo, come take a walk with me."

Eagerly, she took Isis out of the room and down the hall with Rocco. He scowled, his hands jammed in the pockets of his hoodie.

"There's snow on the ground and you're wearing a hoodie."

"I have fur."

She bundled Isis up and pulled her coat on, walking outside and down the street. The sun was clouded over, but still, Lala's uncle Vlad was righting some icecicle lights, children built snowmen and had snowball fights, and among them, outside in the Wolf's front yard, Sadie and Nino Wolf were building a snow-castle.

A huge husky bounded down the sidewalk and leapt onto Rocco, almost his size. Rocco laughed and wrestled it down. Without a leash, wearing only a spiked collar and paw warmers, the husky began to lap its passive tongue across Rocco's face, and without warning, jumped up on Cleo and licked Isis, then her.

"Spike! Down!"

The big dog sat as Deugi approached the Wolfs', nodded to Rocco, and patted his massive thigh for the husky. It trotted over just as Howleen Wolf came running out, pulling a brand-new blue peacoat over her hoodie. Three of her brothers looked out the window as she left the yard, stroking the huge dog's back.

Cleo looked to Rocco for the latest gossip.

"She's practically his little sister. His mom can't have any more cubs, so he kind of adopted her" Rocco explained.

With a smile, Cleo nodded and walked beside him toward his house.

**MH**


	130. Sometimes I Wish I Could Save You

**Sometimes I Wish I Could Save You**

She threw another handful of shaving cream in the sink, making the cuts look like the multiple attempts at shaving the wolves were known for. These she could hide with high socks, not like wrist cuts that some idiots made. She sat on the edge of the tub, letting the blood drip in, letting the little aches heal before she cut them open with one of the three blades again. Sharp, stinging pain made her wince, but still. They thought she was dangerous, and being dangerous made her strong. She couldn't even defend herself against those girls at Arrowhead. Finally, the stinging memories made for too much. She made two deeper cuts on her arms and threw the razorblade into the sink, sinking into the bathtub and turning on the cool water to soothe the pain. Finally, tears streaked from her butterscotch colored eyes and she buried her head in her hands, her fire-orange curls feeling as if they clenched and released, reaching her shoulders under the power of the moon.

...

"Howleen?"

She looked up. She hadn't cut her hair again, so she knew Deugi wasn't expecting it. He sat across from her at the table, his hulking figure blocking the other people from her view. She smiled at him slightly. He twisted a curl around his finger lightly and released it, watching it bounce back into place. With a smirk, he tore into his steak, "You look like that chick from Twilight."

She snorted, "Thank you Jacob Black."

He gave her the finger. She kicked him in the shin. They both laughed. He continued to twirl her curls between bites. She looked at him questioningly.

"I like the new look" he commented, "Very much different than the girl that trashed Denny's two springs ago."

"I am different" she smiled widely, "I'm hanging out with you."

...

They were best friends. They swapped their friends' secrets and never let them get out to the public. They cheered on wrestlers, sports games, and on the rare occasion that they just watched TV, they slept on each other and Spike sprawled across them both. They were out together when Clawdeen ransacked her room, searching for the bracelet she leant her. Taped to the underside of the dresser-her diary. She normally wouldn't have looked twice, but her little sister was a freshman. She was bound to be getting into trouble. She bit her lip and sliced the tape, opening to the most recent entry.

_December 2-_

_I think I'm in love with him. I really do. We've been best friends forever. Sometimes he makes me blush and he doesn't even realize it. I don't even think he realizes how I feel about him. Not even when he shares the juicy details on stories and I can smell how bad he needs somebody, and I know he can tell I want him, but he never pays it attention. He treats me like a kid. I'd rather let it be, at least it's better than Arrowhead. God, I can't believe what hell I've been through in the last year. But I've calmed down on the cutting. It's just my left leg now, some occasional slashes on my wrists. They heal fast now. The scars on me, they should._

"What are you doing here? Are you reading my diary? Clawdeen!" Howleen screamed. Her bag dropped to the floor. Her fists balled, but her eyes filled with tears.

Clawdeen set the diary down and patted the bed sympathetically.

She sniffled and shut the door, locking it and trudging over. Her eyes went downcast, the tears brimming over.

"Leena, who?"

She sniffled and murmured, "Deugi."

"Have you-"

"No." Her tone was sharp, but softened, "I wish. I wish he wanted me."

"Why are you cutting? Because of him?"

She nodded, and a sob burst from her lips. She hugged her sister tightly, burying her face into Clawdeen's shoulder. Her body shook. Very gently, Clawdeen stroked her hair and murmured into her ear, "What happened at Arrowhead?"

She stopped crying and froze. Silent tears traced down her face. She looked down, "Nothin'. I got picked on a lot."

"Leena-"

"Stop. Can you stop it!" She bolted up and punched the wall, her anger exploding, "Why can't everybody just leave me alone! I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like it!"

"I'm not treating you like a kid" Clawdeen murmured soothingly, "You're not anymore. That's why I'm asking."

"What do you want from me?" Her anger was melting away. Her arms wrapped around herself.

"An answer, and then I'll stop. What can you tell Deugi that you can't tell me?"

"I can't tell him. I didn't tell him." She looked to the floor. Slowly, she dropped her jacket over her chair and took off her shirt. Deep, raised scars were across her hips, around her sides, and covering her back. Clawdeen bolted up and hugged her tightly, catching her as she collapsed to her knees. Her fingers traced the raised scars and stroked her hair. Tears stroked down her face as she sobbed into her neck, "They knew. T-They knew, and they got the boys...and they took turns...after the moon, when I wasn't as strong..." Her tears were soaking Clawdeen's shoulder, but she wouldn't dare yell at her sister, not when her anger was burning so deeply that it physically burned. She held Howleen's still chubby cheek to her shoulder. She heard a quiet sniffle. As soon as she had the composure to talk, it all poured out, "I was so tired, and they hit me first...they tied me to the rock wall with their belts, and they beat the hell out of me. They were laughing when he raped me...and then they took their turns..."

"Oh god Leena" Clawdeen murmured, cupping her baby sister's head to her chest.

"I got raped by every boy in Arrowhead, Deenie, and the girls...they laughed...they would've took pictures if they could've. I had nobody to look out for me. Nobody even liked me. I was just so lucky I didn't end up pregnant...but it hurt...so bad...I slept in the bathtub and hid out for two days, I was bleeding so bad..."

"I want names" she growled, stroking her hair softly, "And I want you to tell him. Him and Mom and Dad."

"No" she whimpered, "No. Deenie, I can't even take a shower without remembering it. I...I can't tell Mom and Dad...I can try to tell Deugi, but only because he's the only guy that's ever touched me and I haven't freaked out over it...he keeps me safe Deenie, an' I trust him...an' I'm so scared..."

She lifted her by her shoulders and pulled her down the stairs. Leena dug her heels into the stairs and cried out her protests. Draculaura leapt up and pried them apart, wrapping her arms around Howleen, "Deenie! What's gotten into you?"

"Tell her, Leena, please."

"My god, Howleen! What happened?"

Clawdeen looked at her sister with pleading amber eyes. Her heart wasn't full of anger, just pain. As deeply as she wanted to be angry at her sister, mistrust her, she didn't. She sobbed and sunk into her sister-in-law's arms, the whole story spilling from her lips to her family's ears. As soon as she was finished, the tears stopped. Draculaura's gentle fingers stroked her hair and her back. Her brothers burst into a chorus of angry shouts and deep growls that vibrated the floor under them, her sisters forming a protective brace around her as her parents fumed. Pure rage lit her mother's eyes orange. Her father went to the closet and yanked out his coat.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Deenie asked for her.

A deep growl was in his voice, "Arrowhead."

With cheers, most of her brothers grabbed their jackets and raced out, but Clawd remained. He looked to their father, nodded, and their mother grabbed her jacket too, locking the door on the way out.

"Calm down" Lala murmured, "I know how you feel. Don't you think I want to get in that car and personally rip their male extremities off?"

"Dicks, La, dicks. Boys have dicks. Say the word, please."

"Fine, and rip their fucking dicks off, okay? I want revenge too, but she needs us."

Howleen locked her fingers in the back of Draculaura's shirt, "Thanks."

"Don't thank us. We're your family."

"And we're going to handle this" Clawd cut in, the cool calm of the alpha in his voice, but blazing fury in his eyes.

...

The moment she entered the cafeteria with her sisters, Deugi was there. He yanked her into a possessive, protective hug, warmer than her brothers', "Are you alright? Fuckin' hell, ya should'a told me. I would'a ripped them new asses, Leena."

"I know" she murmured, hugging back, "Thank you."

"Don't you dare thank me. I did it for my mom, I'll do it for you."

"Deugi...I love you."

"I love you too" he said quietly, his arm around her back protectively, "You had to know that already."

She nodded slightly and rested her head on his chest, the sounds of the world drowning out in a rush of sudden and unmistakable peace.

**MH**


	131. Silver Prelude

**Silver**

_Prelude_

It had been a particularly grueling day. Removing my sandals in the hall, I walked across the small bridge that lead over the makeshift Nile and through the soft sand. Isis lay in her gilded crib, sleeping soundly. I tossed my bag to the floor and my shoes and washed my hands before reaching into the crib to hold her.

"Oh my tiny darling..."

Her eyes blinked open sleepily before they closed again, her head nuzzling into my neck. I kissed her head and lay her down again to sleep. My heart felt warm from the gentle nuzzling of her tiny body. I wandered down to the kitchen and searched for food. Two essays had been due this afternoon-essays I had to skip lunch to write. Unfortunately, Lala couldn't type mine anymore. She was a bit busy with her own kids and keeping her new, giant family fed. Then had come fearleading practice, and I'd had to leave before Frankie had to drag me home. My stomach ached with emptiness. Once upon a time, I embraced the feeling, even enjoyed it, all for the sake of fashion. All I knew was that Viveka told me as long as I continued about my life as I should, I would be healthy and more than capable of providing Isis with the milk she needed until she could eat semi-solid food. Stealing a glance around, I poured myself some of the whole-fat egg nog Manu bought and sipped it. At that point, I just wanted food, what didn't matter. I finished the glass quickly and leaned into the refrigerator, trying to find something easy to cook.

The world spun.

I gasped and shut the door, clinging to it. Flashbacks raced through my mind, but I forced myself to calm down and breath. _Cleo, you're hungry. You need to eat. When you breath, it'll stop spinning._

...

A quiet moan slipped from my lips. Manu shook me gently, "Cleo?"

"Damn. I passed out, didn't I?"

He nodded, his brow furrowed in worry, "Are you well?"

"Starving" I murmured, "I gave myself a panic attack. I'm okay."

"You should be more careful" he murmured, setting some food before me. I ate quickly and until my stomach felt full. He simply shook his head and smiled.

I got up, hugged him in thanks and returned toward my room. The door was open. I hadn't remembered leaving it open, but I was just thankful no one had woken Isis.

"Honey?" I called in, "Are you awake yet?"

Not a jingle, not a coo. My barely-beating heart skipped a beat. I rushed over to the crib. Empty. My heart started to pound. Lightning cracked over the skylights, and it was only then I realized how dark the room was. Thunder boomed and shook the house despite its solid stone stature.

"Funny, storms in December" I heard Nefera say, "They're usually unexpected. Sometimes triggered. Does Deuce know about her, by the way? Did you tell him?"

Fists balled and shaking, I turned to look at my smug sister, holding my daughter in her arms, cradled to her chest. My pretty little baby sucked her thumb and stared at her, curious.

"Give her to me, Nefera."

"I'm just holding her" she said innocently, "Such pretty eyes. Just like his. I think I found your dirty little secret, Cleo."

"You have nothing, especially not my daughter."

"I don't?" she sat on the railing. Isis was positioned dangerously over the water that wasn't mimicking the pelting hail. Hardly more than a gentle trickle, it was deep enough to drown her. I shook my head and reached out for her, "Nefera, please. Please. Don't hurt her, just give her to me."

"Why should you have what I can't?" her electric blue painted lips trembled. Isis began to cry. Off like a shot, I grabbed Isis from her, clutching her and enduring the sudden rain of blows from her fists. She was angry and I knew it, but Isis was all the was important to me. A sharp pain hit the back of my skull. I cried out. Isis wailed. Warm wetness spread down the back of my neck and began to drip off onto her blanket. I tilted my head slightly.

"AAAAAH!" Pain punched through my back. Isis screamed. My arms buckled, but I refused to go down. Nefera's heel pushed in the blade. Tears gathered in my eyes, but I was shielding Isis. A blunt blow hit the back of my head and I did fall, beside my baby, clutching her. Nefera reached down and tugged my fingers off. I grabbed her ankles and began to cry, "Please Nefera...please...I didn't do this to you, please don't do this to me."

"Together forever Cleo. I'm not letting this thing drive a wedge between us."

"You do this to her and I'll kill you myself, bitch" I grabbed her with the last of my strength and yanked her down. She fell onto her backside. Isis was wailing. I hit her shoulders and arms futilely, trying to scratch her face. Blood was forming in a puddle around my body, soaking my clothes. With a swift kick, the railing gave out, and the pain exploding in my back as I fell made the air rush from my lungs in a hail of bubbles.

Nefera took off running.


	132. Silver 1

_1_

"Stop it" Clawdeen giggled.

"Why?" I murmured, tickling her sides again, my arms wrapping around her waist. She took off in a dead sprint, cutting through Cleo's back yard.

I rolled my eyes behind my glasses and stole a small glance over them, trudging through the freshly iced snow up the back of the ravine.

"DEUCE!"

The terrified scream almost made me fall. I ran up the yard and stared down at the still un-iced pond that filtered from Cleo's special little Nile. Covered in snow and ice and dripping wet, completely unconscious, Cleo lay in the middle of the trickling water. I practically ripped off my coat and wrapped her in it, piling her wet hair in the hood and rub-warming her hands, "Cleo. Cleo, say something. Cleo."

"I don't think she's breathing" Clawdeen whispered.

I pressed my ear to her chest. She wasn't. Something snapped, refusing to let her die. I pushed on her chest as hard as I could, one hand on top of the other, "Come on Cleo, you're not leaving us now."

Clawdeen grasped Cleo's cold hands in her warm ones and pried off her boots, stuffing Cleo's icy feet into them. I tilted her head to the side and pushed, panic rising from my stomach. I grasped her face and breathed for her, trying not to notice the touch of her ice cold lips.

"Deuce..." There were tears in Clawdeen's eyes.

"No!" I shouted, "Not now! Not her!" In frustration, I practically punched Cleo in the chest. Water suddenly rushed from between her lips as she gasped and coughed, beginning to shake violently. Clawdeen helped her onto her stomach as she choked out water, her lungs emptying of fluid. She panted, clutching her chest, shaking, "N-N-N-Nef-fera...w-w-where...?"

"Get her dad" Clawdeen murmured.

"It won't matter. Her dad goes to bed at ten, the servants after him." The cold was biting my skin, but Cleo was worse off. I scooped her up protectively in my arms and dashed for the nearest house; Clawdeen's. She charged ahead in just her socks and grabbed the key from under the snowed-over mat, jamming it in the door and charging in, "MOM!"

The fireplace was going. I dropped down in front of it and began to rub Cleo's arms, holding her as tightly as I could. She shook violently, tears in her eyes, "D-D-Deuce...N-N-N-Nefera t-took I-I-Isis!"

My hands paused on her arms, "Where?"

Tears dripped down her face, "D-Dunno..."

"Deuce! What happened?" Lala took over rubbing Cleo's arms. Cleo began to sob, her teeth chattering slowing. I got up and charged back out into the snow, feeling my eyes blaze behind my glasses.

"Deuce! Where are you going! Deuce!" Clawdeen screamed from the door. I heard the gentle hissing of my snakes above my ears. I took the key from under the potted plant, having to dig it out of the snow, and walked in. The palace-like house was silent. Panic was rising in my chest. I took off down the hall Cleo had once told me her sister's room was in. There, on the center of the gilded gold bed, Isis. Relief untangled the knots in my chest. She whimpered. I scooped her up and kissed her face. She began to cry. Her stomach growled in hunger.

The door shut.

"I've changed her, played with her, put her down for a nap, and she's still crying."

"She needs her mother. She needs to be fed."

"I am her mother."

"You're her mother's twisted, bitchy sister."

"It's funny, Deuce, I always thought you liked me."

I finally looked at her. Anger was bubbling over in the back of my eyes, and the anger turned into stone cold shock. Nefera was gorgeous. Dressed in a silky turquoise nightie, she looked every bit the sex goddess her sister was. She trailed her long, painted fingernails over my arm. I slapped her hand away, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"I'm not even _with_ Cleo anymore. You have nothing to gain with me."

She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her, "I just want a baby. Cleo got the one thing I didn't. It's not fair."

"What's not fair is you hurting your sister to get what you want. She could be dead if it wasn't for me."

"I'll trade."

I was in no mood to make any deals, "How about I walk out with my daughter and your sister and we'll call it a night."

"You admit it." She smiled. She climbed up and extended her long, luscious legs, the color of milky coffee.

"What do you want?"

"A baby of my own" she smiled, "I had one once. We both died."

"And what should I do about that?"

"You got Cleo pregnant and she never was supposed to have a child. Do the same for me."

"Do you have any idea what you're talking about? Cleo and I were together three fucking years before Isis happened. What...no. Just no, alright? Maybe you can hit up somebody else. You're hot and all, Nefera, but you put my daughter in danger, and her mother. Now, I'd rather go home and make sure they're both okay."

"You're lying. A guy's never turned me down before."

"Maybe you need to go looking for different guys" I turned around and walked out.

"What if I tell her? What then?"

"Cleo's jealous sister who stole her baby and tried to seduce me? Cleo would deny it for me. Nobody would buy it. Let it go, Nefera."

Irritation and ire dripped from her tone, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

...

"She's perfectly fine" I reassured Cleo for what felt like the hundredth time as she glanced over to Isis's crib.

"Thank you" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse from choking. I gingerly lifted her glass to her lips and helped her drink. She was exhausted, but insisted on keeping watch. Clawdeen had left to go downstairs with her family. She trusted me, and as much as Cleo's tender periwinkle eyes begged for kissing and cuddling, I could only let myself stroke her hair.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"It's nothing. How's your back?"

"Sore. Just like my sister to stab me in the back." She sighed sadly, "Me and Rocco are going to get a place together..just a little room for rent. Probably over at Lala's."

""That's nice" I commented, stroking her hair.

"You know I still love you" she murmured, "Maybe not the way I used to, but I do. You saved my life. My daughter's."

"I'd do it for anyone."

"Sure."

Her fingers brushed over the back of my hand. With a tiny smile, she rested her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her instinctively. She leaned up and placed a tender kiss to my lips, silently. I wiped her eyes as tears gathered in them. Her wet hair rested on my chest.

Clawdeen appeared in the door and looked at me. A small smile dawned on her face, "Stay tonight. For Cleo, I mean."

I blushed, "Sure."

She tossed another blanket on me and smiled, "Thank you for being there for her."

If only she knew. That pretty, trusting smile crossed her face again. She leaned on my chest and kissed me lovingly. I kissed her back and stroked her curls gently.

"See you in the morning baby" she murmured and slipped out. It felt so strange, having my ex curled under my arm while my girlfriend slept rooms away in fluffy, purple leopard spotted sleep pants and her freshman athletic shirt, the sleeves cut off and the letters glitter-laden.

I looked over at Isis and shifted Cleo so she lay on the pillow. Isis was barely awake and began to suck her thumb as I scooped her up and brought her back to bed. She nestled up between Cleo and I, her tiny body radiating warmth.

When I fell asleep, my arm around her, there were no dreams.

**MH**


	133. 5 O'Clock

**5 O' Clock**

The black Escalade turned up Radcliffe way in the darkest time of night. White icecicle lights dangled from the outside of the Victorian while the windows were framed in red and green blinking lights. A smile broke Dracula's stoic expression as he pulled in, leaving his suitcases in the car for the night. The garage door closed silently as he stepped inside. The Christmas tree had been left plugged in, a section of twinkle lights on their alternating stage. He half expected to see his brother waiting up, but clearly he'd been expected. A wrapped parcel, different than the rest, was sitting under the tree, begging for the next day's opening. He forced himself not to laugh as he stared at his daughter's handwriting. The kitchen light filtered in from the open door. Food, as appealing as it seemed, wasn't on his mind. He'd made it home in time for Christmas for the first time in years. It would've been romantic if it were Christmas Eve and he was creeping in late, but it was still more than a week away. The world was not yet in a frenzy to buy gifts. Grayson was sleeping soundly, his brother's room sounded like either Vlad had passed out to Korean dramas or a Monty Python marathon, and Draculaura's room was empty, though still as cheerful pink as it had been left.

The smell of jasmine and orchid that followed Olivia around like a cloud was especially strong in their bedroom. The brown button-up (that for some reason had been a past Christmas gift from his brother, insisting he needed more color) he'd tried on the day before he left was wrapped around her protectively, too big, but draping over her in a familiar way. Her butterscotch colored skin was only bared to the collarbone and a few inches above her knee. He tossed his coat to the chair and pried off his shoes, watching her sleep. It made him...happy.

He dropped his phone into the charging dock after washing up, music playing gently. Olivia rolled over and put up her hand, "That song better not be accurate, Vladimir."

"No welcome home?" he murmured playfully, flicking off the music and supporting her head on his arms.

"Welcome home. We have a baby, my wooing and wooed period is over."

With a slight chuckle, he nuzzled her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

...

"Your dad got home this morning" Clawrk commented as he walked into the kitchen and kissed the top of my head, "He pulled in ahead of me."

"Why are you up if you only just got home?" I asked, setting a fully loaded plate of ham, bacon, sausage, eggs and fruit in front of him. He held up the apple slices, "Health food? At breakfast?"

"I could milk ten heart attacks out of the grease I had to pour out of the pan. Please? Just a little healthy stuff?"

He took a bite and rolled his eyes, "Wolves don't get heart attacks."

"When you end up like Burt Hummel, don't complain to me, I tried."

"Why don't you force some health food on your dad?"

"I've been trying for over a hundred years. He eats just like you and he's just as set in his ways."

"Wonderful. Clawd?"

"Trying and failing. I've seen him pawn it off on Deuce."

Clawrk snorted. I rolled my eyes. "You cooking on Christmas with your mom?"

It caught me off guard, "What?"

"Harriet. Sorry."

I smiled, "Don't be. She is the only real mom I've ever had until Olivia showed up. Yeah, I will be, if you want."

"I'm sure she could always use a helping hand."

"Clawrk, stop trying to guilt the girl out of her Christmas. I already got thanksgiving out of her!"

"Yes dear!"

I set out breakfast for everyone and walked out. Clawd was whispering to his sisters and stopped when I walked in. I just smiled and shook my head, "Just remember, I hate surprises."

I'm sure he thought I was out of earshot when he murmured, "You won't hate this one."

**MH**


	134. Flying on Broken Wings

**Flying on Broken Wings**

The pretty landscapes of Romania drifted by the car's windows. Nyla clutched her package from her mother and lay curled up against the reversed seat behind the driver's cutoff in the back of the small Rolls Royce. Pointed mountains, dipped in white like paintbrushes, merged slightly with the heavy gray snow clouds. As beautiful as the scene was, depression hung in the little girl's heart. She missed the only mother she'd ever known. She missed the midnight wailing of her little brother and sister, and especially the warm, gentle cuddles of her adoptive father. Regret made her little heart heavy. No sooner had she returned inside the castle and up to her room than she began to cough again. Sickness was foreign to her, but as her great-grandmother told her, broken hearts make odd things happen. Her powers were gone. Sapped from her very core. She hardly peel back the thick comforter from her bed, nonetheless pull cars like her family did without batting an eye. Her small hands peeled back the rope from the wrapped package, and then the protective paper. She slit the tape on a sharp nail and opened it. A pile of letters was on the bottom and a beautiful doll sat on the very top, wrapped in bubble wrap. She gently took the doll out and cradled it to her chest tightly. It smelled like her family. The smell of lilac and nightshade shampoo clung to the dress along with the smell of baby powder-her siblings-and sandalwood cologne-Clawd. She took deep inhales, retaining the smell of love. Heavy hearted with regret, she placed it down on the bed and opened the first letter on top. They were all tied together with purple ribbon.

_Dearest Nyla_

Just the sight of her mother's lovely script made her heart burn with guilt and sing with joy.

_Forgive me for this. I think about you every day, and I regret sending you away. Your safety is one of my top priorities. Please understand, I can't explain the decision I made, I just only hope it's the right one._

"HEY! Up there! Little girl!" Broken English in a high-pitched voice made her look up from the cherished words. She tucked them away and put them under the low yet wide bed and went to the window, looking down the steep side.

A little girl with a big voice was standing in the courtyard, "Who are you!"

"Who are you?" Nyla yelled back with volume.

"Charlei! Charlei Frost!"

"What's that?" Nyla yelled.

"Me, silly! Do you have anyone up there to play with you?"

"No!"

"Well come down here then! I'm bored!"

"I can't! I'm in trouble!"

She put her hands squarely on her hips. She didn't look much older than Nyla, but she gave off the sense that she had life experience, "Do I need to come up there and get you myself?"

She was forceful. Nyla drew back and shut the window. She stole a glance at the doll and raced out. Her mother had sent her there for a reason, and she didn't want an explanation. She didn't want an apology. She had the makings of a friend.

...

"You're very pretty" her thickly accented voice didn't quite match her grandparents' accent. Maybe it was time, maybe it was region, but Nyla sat on the iced over log and swung her legs. Wolves gathered loosely around the girls, two pure white ones laying their heads on Nyla's lap. They all had collars with tags.

"Thank you" Nyla murmured as she stroked the wild dog's fur.

"They're mine. They belong to my family" Charlei said, braiding Nyla's wild curls, "My family is Roma. Your family hates my family."

"I'm getting the sense my family hates everybody."

She laughed, a rich, happy laugh, "Basic-ally."

"Basically."

"Yes, that."

As soon as she finished the braid, she took it down and started over, "Your hair is soft. Pretty."

"Thank you."

"Are you a vampire?"

"Yeah. I was a werewolf...but I guess I'm not anymore. I haven't changed since I got turned."

"I'm sorry."

"I hurt my Dad, that's why my mom sent me to live here."

"That I am not sorry for. You deserved that."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, she felt the swift slice of a knife through her hair and her curls fell off. She screamed and grabbed the back of her head. Charlei had a pocket knife in one hand and the ready-made braid in the other, "Your hair is pretty, but I tangled it."

"That's not okay!" Nyla screamed, holding her neck-length hair.

"It grows back."

Resisting the urge to hit her, she calmed down and looked at her, "I don't like you."

"I like you though" Charlei said, fluffing the curls that slowly were forming, "And it looks good."

...

_I can't apologize enough, nor can I ask for forgiveness. Just please know we love you, and I'll call on Christmas Eve, which will be Christmas there. Please, just obey your grandparents and be careful. Learn, grow, and please thrive. They'll be happy you're the child I wasn't._

_With eternal love,_

_Mommy_

The final word had been written into the paper so hard it left imprints. The stack was from her mother entirely. The final letter looked like it was meant to be final. Her eyes were heavy from the exertion of playing and the joy of stuffing herself with meat until her tummy felt like it was so full it would burst. After bundling up in thick pajamas, she finished reading the letters and cuddled the doll. Exhaustion heightened her senses, and as the wolves began to howl, she heard her new friend howling with them.

Sleep came easy.

**MH**


	135. Faith, Trust and Pink Lace

**Faith, Trust and Pink Lace**

Blushing, giggling, my heart soaring, Clawd trapped me between his body and the truck. His mouth hungrily covered mine again. He had just gotten home from work while Clawrk brought Deenie things to decorate with. His body radiated warmth. His hands slid under my coat and pressed to my back, pinning me against the back of the truck. His tongue lovingly stroked mine, his sharp teeth gently tugging on my lower lip. I moaned and rolled my hips against his, whimpering in ecstasy. His hands reached down to grasped my backside roughly, his claws pressing through my jeans. My legs hooked around his waist. When the kiss broke, his breath came harder, gentle puffs of heat against my cheek. I was panting, grasping his shoulders and clinging to him. His belt pressed into my tights, a soft chuckle escaping him, "Tease."

"Who, you?" I murmured, trying not to shudder as the buckle pressed between my thighs. Melting in his arms, he kissed and nipped the tender flesh on my neck.

"God, go inside will you?"

"Fuck off, Toralei" I said, running my fingers through Clawd's hair.

"Ooh, kitty's got claws. I'm proud."

I gently pushed him away. It took all of my willpower to deny him, but for the sake of the moment, I really didn't want to be sharing my moment with Toralei Stripe. She leaned on the back of the truck with her Cheshire cat smile, "Did you hear?"

My interest was piqued. If Toralei was spreading something, it had to be good, "What?"

That grin turned full of malice, "I've been hearing through the grapevine that Clawd's Cleo's baby daddy. You know, since Deuce is so busy trying to knock up Clawdeen."

"Watch it Stripe. We can always chase you up a tree."

I touched Clawd's chest, "We've been through this before. I'm the only woman he's made love to. I know that."

"Do you?"

Clawd growled, "Want me to show you?"

The possessiveness was enough for me. I couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed my backside roughly and crushed his mouth on mine. So rough it was nearly violent, he slammed my back into the truck. I tried not to whimper. Toralei rolled her eyes and walked away. After another minute of rough kissing, he drew back and let go. My back was hurting. I blushed, enjoying it a bit too much, "Wow. Maybe Toralei should piss you off more often."

"Sorry" he murmured, wrapping his arms around me and leading me inside.

...

I watched from the cracked bathroom door as Clawd put down his weights. He'd been working off his frustration all day, refusing to touch anything that he would mind if it broke. I felt my face flush as he wiped sweat from his face. I slipped the door open as he shut his eyes and went beside him, rubbing his shoulders gently. He groaned, his eyes opening slowly, "God...Holy shit." He almost hit his head on the bar sitting up, staring at me. I blushed and looked down, remaining on my knees in front of him. A bubblegum pink lace cami, ruffled at the hem, a plunging neckline highlighting my breasts, and matching ruffle-edged silk panties to match. Clawd was staring. I was blushing, my hair done back in a mismatched streak halo braid off my face, my makeup done slightly.

"Woman...are you trying to kill me? Because I think your beauty is fuckin' lethal." He knelt in front of me, his fingers lightly brushing my cheek. My lips parted on their own accord, feeling dry despite the gloss on them. His smoldering amber eyes glowed with intense lust, "Sure you don't want me to take a shower or something first?"

I shook my head, blushing brighter. I slipped my hands over his strong chest and kissed him lovingly. He kissed back possessively, grabbing me under my knees and carrying me to bed. His lips were tender on mine, loving and gentle, a far cry from the bruise the cami covered. My face flushed brighter thinking of it. Tenderly, his fingers caressed it, as if he read my mind. His lips pressed to my neck, "Sorry about that. I just...got so pissed off." He looked up at me, his thumb brushing my cheek, "You know I belong to you, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say it like that, but yes" my face flushed. He laughed and held my face, "When will you ever stop blushing around me?"

"Never. You're stuck with the eternally blushing bride."

"I don't mind. As long as forever's included in that." He unwound the braid from my hair and kissed my lipgloss off. I pouted. He smiled, "You do know you could come to me in sweats with a facemask on and your hair up in curlers and I'd still want you, right?"

I gave him a look, "Now who's fantasizing about Cleo?"

He laughed out loud, cupping my face and kissing me lovingly. His arms wrapped around me, and I melted into his embrace. I trusted him. I trusted him with my life and my heart, not Toralei, not Cleo, nobody could break that. Absolutely nobody.

**MH**


	136. Pink Carnations

**Pink Carnations**

Moonlight. The snow on the ground was sparkling. Clawd's eyes were lit from within, gazing through the trees that circled the house to the space beyond.

"Baby, what're you doing up so late?" My arms wrapped around his waist. The air was biting, cold beyond belief. The warmth of the house was calling, spilling out the open door. He placed his hands over mine as I cuddled into his back. "It's almost one, Clawd, come inside. Please. It's cold."

He nodded and walked me back inside, locking the door behind us. I went upstairs and climbed in bed, leaving my slippers on. His arm draped over me, and I was out cold.

...

They were howling, calling for him to join them. He lay in bed until the pull was too strong. He pulled on his boots and draped his shirt over the covers. His feet sunk into the snow, joining the others in the ravine.

"Finally. We hoped you'd show up."

"I have a life, Rom." Clawd hopped up on a snow-cleared log between Rocco and a female wolf. Romulus was sitting on a cleared stone, smoking a cigarette. The she-wolves had hand-warmers stuffed in their gloves and boots, the males mostly half dressed. Rocco had a pair of sweatpants on, Rom his jeans, Deugi was the only one fully dressed in boots, jeans and a sweater.

"How's your sister?" his deep, rumbling voice covered the sound of the crackling fire.

"She's doing good. My mom wants her to start therapy. She's convinced she needs it."

"Leena doesn't need psychoanalytical shit. She needs t' be held. Reassured. She's still a kid an' her ma of all people should know that."

"Not everybody's as good with pain as you, Deug" Rocco muttered, tossing his wild blond hair back.

"Hey man, I went through shit when I was younger than her. Yeah, it leaves scars, I'm not gonna lie about that. But give her a year or two. She'll be okay."

"Try telling that to my mom."

"I will. You know I'm not leaving her alone."

Clawd nodded.

"What about your girl, Clawd? And your cubs?"

"Good. The cubs are asleep, and I had to get Lala to rest before I came out."

"She doesn't know, huh? Why don't you bring her. We'll throw another little bonfire over break" Rocco said, rub-warming his hands together.

"Yeah, it's about time she got integrated into the pack for real" Deugi said. As the murmurs of approval died down, Romulus looked at Clawd across the fire, "Why don't you tell us why you really wanted us out here?"

"I wanna know all of your intentions. I wanna know what I have to work with permanently."

"I'm staying" Deugi spoke up first, "Your sister's gonna need somebody t' lean on. I'm staying for as long as she is."

"Ditto on Cleo's part. I wanna help my sister out here, and I'm sticking around with Cleo. How about we just establish who's settled down already and who hasn't, and go from there?"

"Staying" Rom muttered, taking a drag off of his cigarette, "As long as Abbey's here I got nowhere else to be."

Pairs of wolves murmured their stances, most were staying, some were spreading out. Most of the wolves had paired up with other wolves, but the few that hadn't were adamant in their staying. Clawd nodded and let them return home. Rom snuffed out the fire, kicking up some snow. The spray quenched the heat instantly and snuffed it out. Watching it smolder, an idea formed in Clawd's mind.

He left.

...

The blaring alarm woke me. Clawd's hand hit it before I could. His warmth wrapped around me, I nestled into his chest and kissed his neck. He nuzzled the top of my head and kissed it softly, "Sleep in baby."

"School" I groaned, trying to turn over. His arms trapped me, "I talked to Bloodgood personally. Rest."

I sat up and looked at him, "Why?"

On the bedside table, a frosted glass vase full of pink carnations greeted me. A vague image went through my mind. Clawd slipping in, quiet as a mouse, the flowers in his hand. He set it down and climbed into bed, not disturbing me in the slightest. I looked at him and smiled, curling into his chest again, "Thank you."

"I wanna take you out to a pack meeting. Pack only. You saw your people, it's time you saw ours."

**MH**


	137. Our Pack, Our Family

**Our Pack, Our Family**

"When is that boy going to start staying for coffee?" Uncle Vlad said. Clawd had run out, making an excuse about a last minute job for some high paying clients before Christmas to leave me alone with my family.

"Because he's terrified you'll interrogate him, maybe?"

"I'm not that bad. Speaking of bad, you should try living here again. Livvy and your dad act like teenagers! I swear to god, they kept me AWAKE through CSI the other night. Talk about pointless."

"I'm glad he loves her. I was beginning to think he'd never have anyone." I traced my finger around the edge of the cup.

"Oh La, I miss you. Please tell me they're feeding you and cuddling you and the boys constantly behave? And if they don't, lie."

"The first two I can promise, the last one I have to lie about."

For the first time, I considered my uncle's perpetual solitude, "Uncle Vlad? Have you ever actually had a girlfriend?"

"Hah, a girlfriend? I've been too busy taking care of your father. And people think I'd be the princess just because I'm not as tall and built or young looking. The bastard made me prematurely gray, you know."

I swung my booted feet and smirked, "Do you want to have a girlfriend?"

"Oh honey, whoever you want to set me up with is several hundred years too young."

"Livvy's in her twenties, Uncle Vlad."

"And your father's always been a cradle robber."

I tried not to choke on my tea. He sat down and sighed, "Who is she, how old is she, is she pretty?"

"I didn't have anyone in mind, actually..."

"You know, your friend Cleo's sister-"

I clamped my hands over my ears, "Jesus! Oh god no!"

He started laughing, "Please. She's gorgeous, but the emotional baggage is a bit much for me."

I tried to think of someone suitable for my uncle, but it just didn't work. My uncle was a very gentle, pacifistic man. He believed in learning from one's mistakes, not punishment for a mistake. He was there for Daoism, for god's sake, he was almost the living Romanian version of Bhudda. It struck like lightning.

"Uncle Vlad, I want you to come meet the pack."

...

No sooner did we enter the clearing than people burst into cheers. I blushed and Uncle Vlad laughed, clasping his hands together, "This looks fun. Let's go." He dragged me into the center of it all. I blushed and hugged everyone, meeting them like extended cousins. I beamed and laughed, socializing with them all. And finally, as I hoped, a look I remembered crossed my uncle's face. He turned pink from under his eyes to his jaw. I giggled and clasped my hands together, reaching out and grabbing Clawd's arm.

"Oh man" he murmured, laughing softly, "That's Deugi's mom."

"Deugi? Like big Deugi that likes your sister?"

He nodded, "He's really protective of his family. You'll see why."

When she turned to my uncle, I noticed. Horrible scars marred the right side of her face. They marked both of her arms, her collarbone...part of me wondered if they covered her whole body. She smiled, though, despite them and shook his hand warmly. It suddenly prided me to be in her presence.

Deugi walked up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Can I trust him, La?"

I nodded, trying not to tear up, "What happened?"

"My dad was a drunk. He smacked us both around a lot. I killed him when I was ten."

I looked up. Clawd was practically slapping his forehead at the nonchalant way he said it. I walked the few feet to the huge wolf and hugged his waist. He hugged back, rubbing my back, "You're a beautiful person Draculaura."

I smiled, "So are you. As scary as you look."

He laughed, a deep, rumbling sound. He reminded me of the big brother I always imagined. His hand gently smoothed my hair. My uncle was sitting on a log, drinking tea from a thermos with Deugi's mom.

When the pack had settled, we all sat in the snow in a circle and went around, telling about ourselves. I curled into Clawd's side and smiled as a couple of triplet sister wolves introduced themselves. They sat together and Rocco got up. His little sister and Mom were right next to him. Sadie waved.

"Hey. I'm Rocco Spike. This is my mom, Evelyn and my sister, Mercedes. My dad's name was Ian, but he died in Iraq in Oh-One. We lived in Portland for most of my life, and we moved here when Crescent Moon merged with Monster High. I'm just glad that I have my friends now."

Everyone laughed. He sat and Deugi got up. His mom, elegantly seated with Uncle Vlad, smiled as she listened. Everyone got silent out of the intimidation that just accompanied Deugi. He was an admitted killer, and that gave him badass points that nobody could take away. I knew how he felt, when one was rid of bad people, you had to celebrate it. You felt no regret. I knew the feeling being rid of my father's wives.

"The name's Deugi Grayback. No Harry Potter jokes, alright? I was born in Toronto. Go Maple Leafs."

Quiet cheers filled the clearing.

"My mom, Marie, is over there. A lot of you are lookin' ready t' piss yourselves, but just so you know, I adore my mom. She's the only person that's ever been there for me b'sides my dogs. My dad was a real dick, an' he did that to her, not me. But trust me, I got even. Let's leave it at that." He took a long pause and sighed, "I fight when I get angry. I love my family, and I love my pack. When you're in with me, you're in. I protect you. An' La, Vlad, you an' the rest of your family are in." He walked over to me, took my hand and kissed it, "And your cooking is awsome too."

I laughed and blushed, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

He ruffled my hair and walked back over. Clawd just smiled and shook his head, "See why I waited?"

"I'm glad. Even though we act like an AA meeting, that's our crazy family."

"Our fucked up, crazy family."

"I love them."

"Me too."

**MH**


	138. Sisterhood

**Sisterhood**

Howleen was laying on my lap, her knees curled up, her book propped up on them, and her teeth gritted, "I wish I were a vampire so bad..."

I giggled and stroked her hair. She closed her eyes. I lifted her up slightly and hugged her, rubbing her flat abs. She buried her face into my neck, "You're nice and cool. I think I need ice."

"Want me to get you some?"

"No. No moving. I'll be sick."

I knew the feeling and ran my fingers gently across her cheek. She relaxed. Her butterscotch eyes opened to meet mine, a tiny smile threatening to upturn her lips, "I am not the gummy bear you're looking for."

I snickered, "You certainly smell like it."

"Thanks, I think." She shifted gently to curl up closer, her hands resting over mine. We were almost the same size. It made me giggle and nuzzle her curls. She smelled like flowery shampoo and ginger-based perfume. A sweet smile crossed her face. Flowers and ginger was a smell I was starting to associate with sisterhood.

...

It was nearly one thirty. Clawd was pressing his weights and I was sitting in bed, reading. From between his breaths and the turning of my pages, I heard a quiet whimper. Mothering instincts surfaced instantly as I tucked my bookmark into place and got up.

"What's up?" Clawd asked, pausing a moment.

I held up a finger and walked into the hall. The babies were breathing deeply, sound asleep, but another whimper sounded. My heart sank as I crossed the hall into Howleen's room.

Curled up in a ball, clutching the sheets, clutching her torso, tears ran down her face as she clawed through the sheets. "Stop it" she whimpered, her claws digging into the mattress and sticking, "No..."

"Howleen" I whispered, nudging her shoulder.

She shook, whimpering. I gently nudged her again and tried to pull her claws free. With a terrified scream, she leapt up, yanked on her stuck claws, and began to cry. The moment her fingers relaxed, I pried them free of the small holes and climbed up, stroking her hair.

"Shh...it's okay. You're safe. It's okay."

She sobbed and shook her head, "No it's not...Please don't tell my mom and dad...?"

I looked at her and smiled sympathetically, "I'll get your sheets, you change, okay?"

"I feel so bad..."

"Don't honey. It happens."

She sniffled and gave me her pajamas. I carried them downstairs and put them in the washer, coming back to her. She was on her knees, on the floor, tears spilling over her face as her arms wrapped around herself. I knew the look. I'd seen many girls with that look before. I helped her up by her arms and waited until Clawd went downstairs to lead her to my bathroom and turn on the water in the tub. She stood and shivered, looking to the floor. The scars, deep and raised, were totally visible. I motioned her to climb in, and she did, embarrassment in her eyes, "Please don't tell anybody..."

"Never."

"You act like you've done this before."

I lathered up my hands with soap and lovingly started to bathe her, like I did Nyla, "I have."

She sighed and looked down, "You act like my mom. Or my thirty year old sister."

I laughed softly, "I want to take care of you. I do that."

She nodded. Her eyes closed gently. "It's not the first time I've wet the bed since I got back...but I always took care of it myself..."

"It's okay" I murmured and kissed her head.

"Can...Would you go take me to a doctor? Just because?"

I nodded and kissed her silky curls. Her hand slipped into mine. I remembered when she got home. She was happy, relieved, and quite submissive. The pieces clicked together quickly.

"How long before you got home did it happen?"

"Two days" she murmured, squeezing my hand, "Would Mrs. Stein tell mom and dad?"

"I could ask her not to."

She nodded, her soft thumb brushing mine. Earth toned rainbows, complements of Deenie, covered her manicured claws. Her eyes were full of sorrow. Her cinnamon toned skin had become pale from all the time she spent indoors the past few months. After what happened to her, I wouldn't want to be outside more than necessary either. Sitting there, soaking in the bubbly water, I sat beside her and held her hand, "When my father took his wives, it usually wasn't willingly. They were all poor girls, just about impoverished. He stole them away from their homes while they slept and had them cleaned up and made pretty. They got fed, and as scared as they were, they always went along with it. If not for curiosity, it was to survive. Marishka and Allera, they never told me much about when my father brought them into the family. Just that they were devoted to him. But my almost-mother Verona...she told me everything."

"Why are you telling me this?" Her eyes held interest, though.

"Because. You're more beautiful than them. And you didn't let this make you bitter."

"Your dad-!"

"Is not as nice to everyone else as he is to his family. I always knew, though. He liked to kill people. He liked to hurt them. Pretty women were his playthings, though he promised I would have only the best. I was, and I still am, his treasure. I knew he made them the bitter whores they were. I didn't blame him, though. I could find no fault in my father, and over time, neither could they."

"What does that mean?"

"Forgive but never forget." I cradled her hand in mine tightly, kissing the back of it, "They did that, and he had to kill them because they wanted me gone. I just want you to stay as you are, but not unable to move past it."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "But your dad is nice. I doubt he did that to them..."

"No, he didn't. But please...don't let it become you, okay?"

She nodded and blushed slightly, "I want to think I'm past it. The way _he_ makes me feel...I feel like I am..."

I didn't have to ask to know the _he_ was Deugi. They were both ever so sweetly hung up on each other, although their age difference would've made her parents pretty angry. He was eighteen, older than Clawd, and she was fourteen. I laughed as I began to wash her hair, just for the hell of it, "Do you really love him, or are you in love with the idea of love?"

"I feel safe with him. Pretty. Like it doesn't matter that my boobs are small or that my hair makes poodles cringe."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last one, "Your hair does not make poodles cringe. Your hair is beautiful. Do you know how badly I've always wanted pretty curls like yours?"

"Curls I can't brush out?"

"Curls you can bounce around your finger."

"A curling iron will help you, not even a straight iron and some styling products would help me."

"They're beautiful, and I bet he thinks that. Besides, I'll let you in on a little secret." I leaned in and whispered, "The size of your boobs or your backside doesn't matter, as long as they can pull your hair, they're good."

She blushed, grinning, "Clawd pulls your hair?"

"I'm not going to ruin it for you" I said, blushing myself.

"You're my sister, not my mom. It's not ruining it for me. What's it like?"

I had to be honest with her, "The first time, I won't lie, it hurts. But after a while...it's the most intimate, intense expression of love you can give. I was raised in the kind of world where men were women's masters. Total submission was expected."

"What dicks" she muttered.

I laughed, "And that's why I chose your brother. Because I thought the same thing."

"Deugi's special, Lala. He takes care of me. I trust him."

"Then one day, when you've both been together a long time and you know beyond any doubt that you're ready, I'm sure he'd be happy to be your one and only."

She smiled sadly, "Can I get my virginity back? Because that really, really sucked."

"I've heard things, but I don't know how long it takes."

The look on her face was a mix of shock and awe, "Jesus."

I laughed and kissed her forehead, rinsing out her hair, "You're still too young, remember that."

"I'm just scared I'll never look like you and Deenie."

"Give it two or three more years. You'll fill out" I murmured, "Now, it's break. Let's try that straightener and see if we can't get your fire spirals under control."

With a beaming smile, she climbed out and got wrapped up in a towel, "Thank you Lala."

"It's what sisters are for. Want me to wake up Clawdeen?"

"And have her kill us?"

We both started giggling as I twisted a lock of her hair out to experiment with.

**MH**

_Quick Author's Note: Review this one please? I feel like my Nile of love has dried up, and you guys spoiled me to the point where I love and adore reviews 3_


	139. Batitude

**Bat-itude**

Clawdeen was giggling and gushing about Deuce on our way home from school. Up ahead, I saw Jackson getting cornered again, and had Deenie pause as I took off toward him, snow crunching under my boots.

"Heath! Manny! Leave him alone!"

"Stay outta this, Draculaura" Heath said, holding Jackson in a headlock while Manny dumped out the contents of his bag.

With an exasperated growl, I planted my feet, drew back, and punched Heath in the face, "Some cousin you are!"

_Bam._ I held the side of my face, tearing up. Heath's nose was broken and his eyes were teary, but he still threw a mean punch. After a moment, he realized he'd punched me, "Shit! I'm sorry! I thought Jackson did it!" He reached out and I shoved him, knocking him into the snow. Manny huffed, but Deenie had my back. I knelt next to Jackson and grasped his glasses, putting them back on him.

"Thanks" he muttered, starting to gather his stuff. With hesitation, he reached out and touched my face, "What'd I miss?"

"Your cousin's a dick" I tried not to growl as I piled everything into his bag. Before I knew what was going on, Jackson was on his feet and threw a punch. Clawdeen tilted her head like a cat, "What's he doing?"

"Jackson!" I yelped, grabbing his shoulders.

"You can beat on me all you want Heath, but you _ever_ touch one of my friends and I'll fuck you up worse than you ever could to me!"

Heath punched him square. His glasses shattered. I grabbed them and yanked them off before any got into his eyes. They rolled around on the ground until Clawdeen yanked Heath off and slammed him into the bench, "Now get out of here before _I_ fuck you up!"

His lip split, Heath wiped his face and walked off with Manny. Jackson had a black eye, split lip and was worse for wear, but his breath puffed out in front of his face.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "What a rush."

I rolled my eyes and helped him up, "Next time you want pain, just get your girlfriend to spark you."

He turned light pink and cracked his neck, a rolling, sickening sound. He looked like he hurt. "Thanks for saving my glasses most of the way." He put them lower on his nose, "I gotta go."

He broke into a run before I could even ask what it was he'd been fighting about.

...

"Hey."

I shut my locker and turned to Heath. Sheepishly, he handed over four lopsided white carnations, "Sorry I punched you in the face."

I tried not to laugh, "Thank you, Heath. I'm sorry I made you cry."

He looked around, making sure no one heard that, "Why'd you stick up for Jackson?"

"Cause he's one of my best friends' boyfriend, therefore, family."

"That's not fucked up."

I sighed, "Heath, you've never had a nice word about anyone. I accept your apology, now leave me alone."

"Seriously? Harsh much."

I turned and looked at him, my hands on my hips, "How so?"

"Deny 'til you die, but I know you want me."

"I want you like I want a stake through my heart."

"So you admit it."

"I hope you don't lick the windows on the short bus with that mouth." Maybe it was the time I spent with Clawdeen and Howleen, but suddenly, it felt like my attitude had come in with new force.

He scowled, "Don't be a bitch, I already said I'm sorry."

"I'm not, why don't you stop being a douche?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't be as gentle on your feelings as the animal that cut you up in the cafeteria."

I slapped him. I tried not to lose control of my anger, "You and Toralei are perfect for each other." I turned around and he grabbed my arm. I drew back my foot to kick him square in the crotch. He pinned me to the lockers, holding both of my arms tightly, "We. Are not. A couple."

"You. Can't get. A girlfriend."

"Says the whore."

"Speaks the forty year old virgin."

He hit me again. I hit back. It was the urge to not back down that got me into this mess, and it was the same Wolf-based urge that was keeping me fighting him. Very few people were mulling around during lunch, but there were just enough that Heath pushed me back into the hallway away from the cafeteria. I kicked him in the shin. He shoved with all of his strength. A heel gave out and I tripped. He laughed, "Bad vampire."

"Fuck you" I spat, pushing myself up. He grabbed hold of my arms and picked me up, and then roughly, spanked my ass. I yelped and backed into the wall. His mouth covered mine. I kneed him in the groin. As he crumpled, I moved away.

"Well I was going to help, but it looks like you can handle yourself." Romulus leaned on the wall, smirking, "I see why Clawd loves you."

I smoothed my skirt and walked by him, patting his shoulder, "Remember that."

...

"I heard you beat up Heath Burns today" Clawd commented as he climbed into bed next to me.

I shrugged, rereading a beautiful romance about a werewolf girl and a vampire boy. My nightgown was mostly for him, but finishing the chapter was mostly for myself. Off white silk with lacy short sleeves could serve as a dress or a slip, and I felt his warm hands brushing along my sides. He climbed up next to me and brushed a lock of my hair back, his chin resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile as he trapped me between his body and the bed.

"Can I help you?"

"I love you." He kissed my cheek.

I passed him the book with a slight blush. His eyes softened as his hand began to slowly trace my spine. I curled into the heat of his body. He brought me close and whispered his readings in my ear, petting my hair lovingly.

"You know what baby?"

I looked up at him and toyed with the hem of my nightdress, "What?" I mustered up the sweetest look I could possibly give him. He cupped my face and kissed me lovingly, his mouth molding to mine with the gentle sweetness of true love. His lips brushed mine delicately, the book being placed on the night table as he lay me on my back. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled the blankets up and settled in beside me, his arms wrapped lovingly around my back, his arm draped over my waist. I stroked the soft fur on his jaw, trying not to giggle. He looked down at me questioningly.

"That tickles" I squirmed away from his claws.

He grinned wickedly. I yelped and jumped up, being trapped in his arms as he tickled me mercilessly.

**MH**


	140. White and Red

**White and Red**

It was under control for now. It was like battling an addiction. I hadn't, though, not since Lala made her promise to me. I hadn't had a nightmare either.

Two days to Christmas. Nino and I were outside. Deugi walked up, Spike at his side. I broke into a smile and walked up, blushing slightly, "Hey."

"Hey. You alright?"

I nodded. He twisted a curl around his finger and popped it, leaning in to kiss my forehead. My heart did a three-sixty leap. I flushed. He chuckled softly, sniffing the top of my head and wrapping me up in a tight, warm hug. "Where's your brother? We got plans kicking Rom's ass at finding stuff for our girls. Speakin' of which, what do you want for Christmas?"

I shrugged.

"Come on, you gotta want something."

"Um...Katy Perry Purr? Or either of the Avril Lavigne perfumes."

He looked down at me, trying not to grin, "Perfume? Can I get you something I won't be embarrassed to get for you?"

I shrugged again. He kissed my head, "I'll get ya something."

"What do you want?" I murmured, mentally hoping he said something I could afford.

"I wanna see you smile."

My heart exploded just as Nino fell over in laughter.

...

I brushed my hair out, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. I put on a dress. A damned _dress_. If I didn't know that I loved him, I would've by then.

"We're back!" Clawd yelled from downstairs. I heard Lala welcome him home with a kiss. I heard Deugi's booming laugh. I timed it, and walked down. Deugi glanced, looked away, and did a double take, "Damn Howleen. You look..." He rubbed the back of his neck, taking a moment to search for his words, "Damn."

"Hey, man, that's my little sister."

"Hey, man, your little sister's gorgeous."

I blushed. It was the first time I'd been called gorgeous. I felt my eyes tear. He walked close, coming level with me on the stairs, "I got you this. Take it now, so I can see your reaction."

It was a jewelry box. Little, but probably pricey. I fell in love with the box itself. Gingerly, I took it, and gasped as I opened it. Beautiful sapphires, _real_ sapphires were on the necklace, a tiny snakelike pendant that probably cost more than any art of mine I could sell. Teardrop shaped earrings completed it, and my heart filled with cloud-light joy. I unclasped my hoops and replaced them with the earrings he got me, clasping the necklace around my neck. Tears were in my eyes. I put the hoops in the box and raced down the stairs and into his arms.

"Oh my god, thank you" I sobbed, staining his shirt with mascara tinted tears.

"No problem." Very gently, he stroked my hair. He leaned in and took a deep sniff, and I did the same of him. A scent I committed to memory.

"Deugi." Clawd's voice sounded cautionary. Possessive. Like an alpha telling his inferior to back off. I clung to him; I didn't need to listen to my brother. He gently pried my fingers from his shirt and moving away slightly, "I'll be back on New Years, okay Leena?"

I nodded.

"Deugi, don't you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm going. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Clawd."

He moved in slightly. My heart jumped. I melted.

"Deugi! Go!"

With a growl, he yanked away and stormed out. My knees felt weak. My eyes filled with tears. They dripped over my cheeks. The cloud nine joy turned into lead and smashed down into my stomach. Clawd looked to me, his voice gentle, "Leena-"

"Save it." I stormed upstairs and slammed the door. My chest was hurting. My fingers fumbled with the lock. I grabbed my knife and sat on my floor, tracing thin lines in the shape of X's up and down my forearms.

Blood splattered down my arms, onto the dress. My chest heaved as I cried. I yelped as I cut too deep, dropping the knife and clutching my fast-bleeding arm.

"Howleen!" Lala yelled at the door, pounding on it, "Let me in!"

I sniffled and clutched my arm to my chest. I felt the blood spreading through the top of my dress, through my bra, coating my skin. My head started getting light. I stopped sobbing. My breath came hard. I whimpered, and my face came level with the floor just as I heard my lock being smashed in.

...

"Don't you fuckin' tell me what I can and can't do!" I heard Deugi roar, "You didn't do shit to help her! Ya pushed me out and look what happened! I'm gonna give her what she fuckin' wants! Her, Clawd, not you! You ain't my alpha!"

Tiny beeping sounds came to my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. I felt better. There was an IV of blood into my arm. I pushed myself up a little on my good arm. Deugi pushed past Clawd and grasped my face, his fingers stroking under my eyes, "Fuck Howleen, are you nuts? Are you fuckin' crazy?"

I gently put my hand over his. His fingers were rough from hard work, but they were gentle against my cheek. My lips trembled. He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips, cupping my face, "Don't you dare hurt yourself ever again, you got me?"

I nodded and leaned up. He pressed his nose to mine, cradling my hands in his. He let me cup his face in my hands as he cupped mine. He sat on the edge of the bed and nuzzled noses with me. Warm, safe, my fingers traced his, over his palms and slipping between his fingers. Clawd leaned on the wall. He wasn't happy, but by the sounds of it, Dad was more pissed at Clawd than Deugi.

"I know what I want for Christmas" I whispered.

"Now's a helluva time for that" he murmured back.

"Kiss me."

He drew back, stroking my hands, "Leena...you're still young."

"Lala's been kissing Clawd for seventeen years."

"I'll make you a deal, alright?"

I leaned back and listened, realizing my makeshift hospital room was Frankie Stine's bedroom.

"If you can wait four years for any talk what so ever about mates and shit, I'll kiss you whenever you want."

I nodded, "I promise."

He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. He smoothed my hair down and nudged me over. I grinned and made room for him, his arm under my head, his other arm over my waist.

"Leena, are you okay honey?" Lala and Clawdeen rushed over, both taking up the free spot next to me on my other side. I nodded, curled into Deugi, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Clawd's in the doghouse with Dad-" Clawdeen began.

I put up my hand, "He's trying to be alpha. It's okay. He's gotta fuck up sometime."

"That was too big of a fuck up" Clawd muttered.

Lala stayed quiet. I knew how badly she wanted to comfort him. I motioned her to go to him. She kissed my forehead and did.

Deenie took up a watchful position, stroking my fingers. I clutched her hand, though it hurt to move mine.

"I love you sis."

"Love you too Howleen. We all do."

"I know."

Deugi nuzzled the top of my head, and I laid back in his arms. Outside, fresh snow was falling, and covering the red I left behind with fresh, powdery white.

**MH**


	141. Conflict of Interest

_Darkhearted Angels- Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy! Okay, so to your questions: 1) Yes, her family did find out who was all a part of it and basically put the fear of the outdoors into them. 2) Nefera's not quite crazy...a bit mentally unhinged, but not on the verge of crazy yet. There will be more with her. 3) It was the final letter in the box. Nyla will come back, but once she's learned how to control her powers. Charlei is going to be a big deal with that. 4) God yes. In fact...just keep scrolling to find out how that goes. ;) Thanks for all your love! Your fangtastic!_

**Conflict of Interest**

Deuce walked up Rocco's driveway on Christmas eve. As badly as he wanted to drop the ribbon-wrapped bear in the mailbox and run, he wanted to see his daughter, and he knew he'd only do that if he saw Cleo and her new boyfriend. Of course Cleo had given her dad an ultimatum after the Nefera incident, but there had been no dice. So she'd packed a bag, packed Isis's, and moved her into the barely-breathable little house at the end of Radcliffe. The swell of the hill cutting him off from their friends' houses, he didn't feel as bold as he should've.

"Deuce? What're you doing here?" Rocco asked.

He quirked a slight smile. She hadn't told him. "I brought Isis something. Cleo doesn't let me give her presents anymore."

"Ditto" the wolf broke into a grin, "She took Sadie to the park while my mom's at work."

"That's nice of her. Is it okay if I see her? Isis, I mean."

"Yeah, sure."

He moved out of the way, and Deuce didn't have to travel far to see the crib sitting in the center of the living room. Isis was sleeping, and Deuce just gently tucked the little bear under her arm. She immediately rested her head on it. He smiled, brushing his fingers over her round little cheek.

"You're the father, huh?"

Deuce nodded.

"Scared of telling Clawdeen?"

"Terrified."

"Don't worry about it...who knows?"

"Clawd and Heath."

"You told Heath?"

"We're friends, man. He wouldn't sell me out, even if it helped him. There's a kind of code guys follow, just like girls."

"I really expected you to be above bro's before ho's. And them too."

"Clawd is. I guess I'm just lucky Lala didn't ask."

"You know, she really does deserve to be told. Clawdeen's...I'd say nice, but she scares me sometimes."

Deuce smiled, "She does that to everybody."

"Promise you'll tell her? You don't have to now, but I mean...before Isis is fully grown, okay?"

"You say the like she needs me. Neither she or Cleo needs me anymore, they have you."

"Your dad isn't around much, is he?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Deuce snapped, looking up. His eyes were the color of heated emeralds behind his glasses.

"Usually the cycle repeats itself. Cleo's mom died, did you know that? Nefera helped raise her."

"Yeah, I know. Some example she set."

"Did you know she's always had a thing for Draculaura's dad? Because he treated her better than her Dad did?"

"God, what's with the analysis? You want me to sit down and tell you about how I felt when she wanted to kill herself? When I found out she was pregnant and the baby was mine? When I had to leave my daughter behind because I didn't wanna lose the woman I love, you want me to tell you how that feels?"

"Keep your voice down. It took forever for her to fall asleep."

"Don't you think I would've liked to know that? Don't you think I wish I could check on her in the middle of the night, because sometimes I wake up and I wish I could."

"Then maybe you should've tried to be her father."

"Maybe you should try to back off a little so I can be."

"Being a parent ain't a part time job, Deuce. My dad knew that."

"Where is he now then?"

Rocco grabbed the front of his shirt and snarled into his face, his eyes blazing a deep, dark gold, "My dad died trying to fight back to make the world a safer place. My mom was pregnant when he died. She almost lost my sister because of the stress, but she didn't, probably out of the sheer willpower it took her to not bury someone else. I was a kid. I don't even remember his voice, I don't remember his face, I don't remember anything about my dad and Sadie never knew him. You wanna talk to me about being a dad? I had a good one, I remember that much. My mom had a good husband. I wanna be just like my dad. And I'm gonna be for her, since you can't."

He released Deuce's collar and shoved him back. Isis's eyes fluttered and she began to whimper. Rocco scooped her up and began rubbing her back, soothing her with a quiet, purr-like sound. Isis immediately fell back to sleep, her little fingers clutching his shirt. Anger coupled with pain to form an unpleasant ache that spread from the top of Deuce's chest to the pit of his stomach.

"Go home, Deuce. I've got this. I'll tell Cleo you stopped by."

Isis's chubby little cheek was pressed into Rocco's neck, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. She probably thought she was a werewolf. He gave in to his urge and walked out, back up the hill toward his house. The black Mustang was parked in the driveway. His dad was home from Greece for the holidays. Visible through the window, his mom and dad were in the kitchen, and his mom was acting like his dad didn't leave for months at a time.

"Deuce? Are you okay?"

He turned. Lagoona was walking up the sidewalk to her house. With a sigh, he touched his cap. His snakes were even sullen. "Yeah, fine."

She frowned and grasped him by the sleeve of his coat, dragging him toward her place, "Sure mate, sure. You're coming in for a hot chocolate anyway."

He made her pause and pulled her into a big hug. She patted his back and murmured against his shoulder, "Deuce, you're crushing me."

"Sorry." He let go and walked up behind her, leaving everyone else's holiday cheer outside.

**MH**


	142. Happy Howlidays

**Happy Howlidays!**

The first thing that dawned in my mind was that I wasn't cold. And then I remembered, I hadn't gone to bed next to anyone. I screamed and flailed around, pivoting to see Deuce start awake just as I fell out of bed.

"Deuce?"

"Jesus Deenie! What purpose does giving me a heart attack serve?"

"What happened?" Howleen asked, leaning in the door.

"Who let Deuce in?"

"Me and Nino. The presents are almost done. You've been sleeping too long. Come get yours!"

"It's eight am."

"No shit. Let's go!"

I untangled my legs from the blankets as I got up. Deuce laid back down, "Can I sleep? Really? I was at Blue's all night, and it's kinda cold in there."

"Why were you at Blue's?"

"My dad came home."

"Shouldn't you be at home? It's Christmas."

"Please. My parents were probably fucking until three in the morning, and they won't be up until noon. Can I just...sleep here? I'll go home later. I promise."

His jacket and shoes sat by my chair. His snakes were still fast asleep, splayed across my pillow like bed-head. I draped my blanket back over his tired form and walked downstairs.

Clawd and Lala were curled up on the couch, the babies playing with their new toys on the floor as a stack of them surrounded them. Lala, half perched on Clawd's lap, waved to me over her hot chocolate. I wandered over to them and draped my arms over her shoulders, "What'd you get?" I stole a finger-full of her whipped cream from the top.

"Some nice things. I took mine upstairs already. I'll show you in a bit."

"And you?" I asked Clawd.

"Apparently, _somebody_" directed to our brothers, "thought it would be funny to buy condoms for Christmas."

All four boys burst into laughter. Howleen snickered too. "Then Howleen got me a fucking _Green Bay_ snuggie...I'm going to be giving everybody birthday gifts this year."

"Tell her what I got you" Lala said with an excited look.

"Do I want to know?"

"She got me a leather jacket. Real leather."

"Damn. Did you drop some cash for everyone else too?"

She blushed and nodded.

Our brothers started to rattle off what Lala got them. Apparently, Lala had fueled Christmas to a new level. I knew Clawd was holding back on what she got him, but he did that. He kept stealing glances to Howleen. She was toying with her necklace, staring absently out the window, an open present on her lap. She absently rubbed the sleeve of the blue cashmere sweater Lala bought her.

"Everybody spoiled Luc and Luna" Clawd said, "We didn't even need to, but we did."

Luna chucked her brother's Nerf ball at Nino's head and burst out in laughing when it nailed both him and Howie. Luc stole her doll and began braiding the hair.

"I worry about your kids" I murmured into Lala's ear.

"I don't" she smiled and gathered Luc onto her lap. She kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers. Nino threw the ball back at Luna, and she dove for it, grabbing it. My brothers cheered. She got up, wobbly, and chucked it again. It slammed into Don's crotch and he screamed, doubling over, tears in his eyes.

"GOAL!" Luna shrieked.

Lala buried her face in Luc's hair and began to laugh until her face turned red. I walked over to the tree and pulled my presents aside, opening them and thanking everyone for what they got me. When I walked back upstairs, I set them down and brought Deuce's gift out of my dresser drawer, sitting beside him. I hadn't had much cash, but I'd scrapped together enough. I slid a chain around his neck with tiny glass beads on it. He yawned and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss, "I'll go run and get your present."

"Not until you get yours." I picked up Clawd's old skateboard-one I fixed and revamped for him, and offered it. The wheels were neon green with black and white checkers on the sides. The contact paper was checkered and brand new, and the body, written in the most punk graffiti letters I could find to spraypaint, his name. Black on green.

"Damn Deenie. This is badass. Thanks." He leaned up and kissed me. I kissed back, and he gently let go and grabbed his coat, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. He walked back over and kissed me again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

Deenie and Deuce were downstairs. He got her several of the things she wanted, and she was just delighted. I blushed as Clawd played video games on the TV in our room. I re-glossed my lips and slipped out of our bathroom, "I have one last present for you."

"Lemme beat the level."

"Really?" I pouted sweetly as I walked over to his weight bench and climbed onto it. He sighed, "Lala, I love you so much...please, wait until I'm done, okay? Rom and the guys are on."

I resorted to my secret weapon and put my heels up on the weights, leaning over and letting him have full view of the faux fur trim on the red velvet Santa teddy I bought to wear for him.

"Damn" he murmured, "Rom, I'm gonna have to join you later."

I heard him very clearly, "She bought fuckin' themed lingerie, didn't she?"

Clawd bit his lip slightly as he looked me over. He shut off the Xbox.

"Have you been naughty or nice?" I purred sweetly.

"God you're gorgeous" he murmured, climbing onto the weight bench. I sat up and climbed on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too" he murmured, capturing my lips with his.

He scooped me up around the waist and spun me. I squeaked and kept the Santa hat from falling off my head, though the fluffy little pom-pom at the end thumped my forehead. Uncermoniously, he dropped me on the bed. I blushed and curled my legs under me, watching him.

He reached in the dresser drawer and clasped a pretty ruby bracelet around my wrist. He kissed my wrist and wrapped his arms around me, his lips brushing mine, "Merry Christmas, my beautiful wife."

...

His fingers gently caressed the bandage that was still around my forearm. It ached, but the ache felt soothed at the warmth of his touch. Snow fell lightly around the closed porch. Cold seeped into our clothes but didn't get much further. My head back on his chest, my arm in his hands, I was content.

"My poor little pup" he murmured, nuzzling the top of my head, "Ya should'a cut their balls off."

"I wish" I murmured. I guided his fingers to my wrist, "I splintered my claws."

He kissed the top of my head lightly, holding me protectively, "You're safe now, you know that?"

I nodded, snuggling into his arms. Very lightly, he caressed from my elbow to my wrist. I leaned back and kissed his jaw. He smiled. Very gently, he kissed back. He popped a curl around his finger. I shifted to sit on his lap.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've got the right idea about this."

I rested my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, "I just wanna cuddle and drink hot chocolate, maybe play Gears of War. Is that okay?"

He chuckled and smiled, "That would be perfect."

...

_It's Christmas on Radcliffe Way_

_And the snow birds are singing_

_Isis and Sadie got new toys to play_

_And certain wedding bells are ringing_

_Abbey and Rom went sledding down the ravine_

_and trading gifts with Spectra and Billy was a sight to be seen_

_Frankie and Jackson gave gifts in double_

_While down at the de Niles', Nefera stirred up some trouble_

_While every monster and ghoul got the gifts that they longed for_

_New beginnings were fostering from the past's myths and lore_

_And sans premonition for the future in sight-_

_Happy Howlidays to all, and to all a good fright._

**MH**


	143. My Own Worst Enemy 1

**My Own Worst Enemy**

_1_

Madilyn Van Helsing stared at the big building in front of her. Two floors, a curved drive, and the appearance of an institutional mansion, Monster High was nothing like she expected. Then again, nothing had been the past month after she'd been pulled out of Arrowhead Boot Camp under the news of her father, uncle and brother's deaths. Her head began to ache at the very thought of it. The light turned green, and she turned. When the sign for Radcliffe Way appeared, she turned down the long cul-de-sac and up to the house her mother bought. The suitcase-living career woman would be along at some point, most likely.

"Hey" a voice called from the end of the drive. A couple of guys were standing there, and the one that addressed her had bright red hair like fire, "You do know the last chick that lived there was almost a murderer?"

"Obviously not, I just pulled up." She shut the door of the passed-down Chevy and walked down to him. At five-foot-six, the only living descendant of Van Helsing blood had sun-bleached blond hair, skin that looked kissed by snowflakes, and dark brown eyes.

"It was killer" the redhead smirked, leaning over the short fence, "Heath Burns."

"Maddie" she said, offering her hand.

Instead of shaking it, he kissed it. It began to feel warm. He grinned, "I think I'm melting. You're hotter than the sun."

Across the street, a girl in jeans and a purple wool coat began laughing.

"So, what can you do?" Heath asked.

"Do?"

With a sigh, the boy in front of her burst into flames. She drew her hand back and gasped. The girl across the street yelled, "Heath! Give up already! It impresses no one!"

He gave her the finger and returned his attention to Maddie.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Dude, did you not get the brochure? Nobody who lives on this street is exactly human. Jackson's as close as it gets."

She took a deep breath of cold air. Her head was spinning slightly. She heard a familiar laugh and looked up. She locked eyes with Leena across the street. The younger girl turned pale. Heath's friends were pulling him away as Maddie stormed back to the Chevy, grabbed out her bags, and stormed inside the former Carver house.

...

Howleen burst in the front door and raced upstairs. I'd never seen her run so fast. I wiped the baby food off my hands and ran upstairs after her, "Howleen?"

I ducked into her bathroom, noticing her leaning over the sink. She shook, ash pale. I gathered her curls gently behind her neck and hugged her, smoothing her shirt, "What's wrong?"

"She's here."

"Who?"

"Maddie. The girl that started shit with me at Arrowhead..."

"Where?" I murmured, smoothing her hair.

"She moved in down the street. The old Carver place. Oh god, I'm gonna be sick..."

"Lay down" I murmured to her, "You want me to call Deugi over for you?"

"Please."

Gently, I pried her fingers from the counter and helped her into her bed. She curled up under two blankets and a comforter, buried up to her chin. I returned downstairs to get Luc and Luna.

"Sick?" Luc asked, reaching up to be lifted from his high chair.

"No honey, Leena's just upset."

"Hurted?" Luna questioned, clinging to my neck as I scooped her up.

"A little honey."

She growled, nuzzling my neck, "See?"

"In a little bit baby girl. Mama has to go handle something for Auntie Leena."

Luc's eyes lit up. He grabbed hold of my shirt, "Help beat up Mommy?"

"When you're older, honey." I kissed his head and set them both down on the floor in the nursery. Luna grabbed the bars of her crib like a monkey and climbed up, swinging in and giggling. She blew me a kiss and I sighed, shaking my head and kissing the top of hers, "I love you Lulu."

"Love you too Mommy."

Luc rolled his eyes and pushed his truck into my foot. I pushed it back to him and laughed, "Five minutes tops, okay?"

They both nodded. Luna settled in to nap while Luc began to play with his trucks. I slipped across the hall to grab my jacket from my closet and walked down the stairs and out the front door. Melody Carver's old house had been empty since she moved out. I knew my grandparents were happy to have renters, but if a bully was staying across the street, we were going to have some issues.

I tapped at the door and waited. A blond girl opened the door. We recognized each other seemingly instantly.

"Dracula" she hissed.

"Van Helsing. And you're on my street why?"

"Because my mom obviously didn't know there were freaks on this street."

"Listen bitch" my eyes narrowed and I pushed open her door, stepping over the threshold without invitation, "My grandparents built this house. I helped. I don't have to ask your permission to enter it, and I don't have to put up with you living in it. It would do me just as much of a favor as you if you packed up and left, but since I assume you won't, let's get one thing straight. You mess with anyone here, I promise you'll pay for it. You mess with Howleen, I'll fuck you up permanently. I wanna know what you did, and I wanna know now."

She fell back into the covered chair. I towered over her for a moment.

"I told everyone else she was what she is. I didn't mean for it to happen, though. I really didn't."

She was the only Van Helsing I'd ever seen repentant. There wasn't a weapon in sight.

"I could kill you really easily, you know."

"But you won't." Her downcast eyes focused on me, "Cause you're not like him. There's no cruelty in your eyes."

"You really push it."

She stood and walked away, "You should...probably go...you got your point across."

I sighed, "Don't be scared. You're right. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Just...please, apologize to Howleen, at least."

She nodded. Her shoulders quivered. I approached her. She collapsed to her knees and I lowered beside her. I put my hand on her shoulder and knelt beside her, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and grasped the insignia around her neck, breaking it off. I watched her as she smashed it under her palms. The only Van Helsing I had ever seen, that didn't act like a Van Helsing.

"Welcome to Radcliffe Way."

I got up, and just before I walked out, she turned to me, "Is your dad home? I...I wanna meet him...I wanna apologize."

"We're both older than you, kid. There's nothing we haven't seen already."

She didn't get up as I walked out. No sooner did I get across the street, than a Mustang with pulsing bass rattling the windows pulled up. A spray tanned, sporty looking bleach blond stepped out.

"Worse than your father's ex wives" Uncle Vlad commented as he walked up, a big German Shepard leading him. I knelt beside the dog and kissed his head, cuddling him close, "Who's this baby?"

"Livvy's latest outreach. We've got more animals than the Lincoln Park Zoo. Now, who's Barbie over there?"

"Van Helsing's widow."

"Son of a bitch."

"Daughter of a bitch." I muttered, scratching behind the dog's ears.


	144. My Own Worst Enemy 2

_2_

I was outside Mister Hack's room when I heard Cleo giggling. The sound wasn't at all foreign, but the tiny moan that followed was. I tried to stifle a giggle as I leaned in, expecting to scare Cleo and Rocco...but my heart dropped to the floor. I dropped my books. They made no sound. Cleo's linen-wrapped body was under Clawd, her legs around his waist. He kissed up her neck eagerly, showering her with the kind of affection he gave me. My arms wrapped around my torso. My knees gave out. I felt sick. A deep, sharp pain ripped through my chest like I'd been staked again.

"I told you so" Bram was leaning on the locker, the most smug smile on his face that I'd ever seen, "We always knew he would hurt you." He was joined not only by the other vampires, but Clawdeen, Abbey, and my dad. I turned around, hoping to god it wasn't true. Clawd was right in my face, growling, and he went for my throat...

"Lala, wake _up!_" The sharp shake woke me. I gasped as my hand flew over Clawd's wrist. His other arm wrapped around my back. His fingers caressed under my eyes. They came away wet. He cradled me to his warm, bare chest, his fingers lightly caressing my cheeks, "It's okay baby. It's okay. It was just a dream."

I clung to him, burying my face in his neck. He smelled like sandalwood and sleep-warmed Clawd. I pressed my cheek into his neck, feeling the gentle thrum of his strong pulse. He caressed my back and squeezed me tightly, holding me to him with as much force as he could muster without hurting me. My trembling subsided. I kissed and nibbled his neck, running my tongue lightly along the vein. He sighed and stroked my hair, "Baby, lay down and go back to sleep."

"No. I need you now."

"Baby" he pushed me flat on the bed and hovered over me, trapping me between his body and the mattress, "What was that dream about?"

I tried to kiss him. He cupped my face, staring deeply into my eyes, "Baby."

"You made love to Cleo. On the desk, in the Mad Science room...you loved her. So much that it was killing me." Fresh tears gathered in my eyes. It was only a dream, but the pain it caused was too real. "Bram waited outside. He told me he always knew you'd hurt me. That he told me so. It seemed like everyone sided with him...and then you killed me..."

Very gently, he graced my lips with a kiss, "So much of that dream is utter shit, you know that. First...you might've been the almost-sixteen hundred year old virgin, but Cleo probably grew cobwebs."

I giggled and wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Second, I would never, ever hurt you." He caressed my other cheek lightly. "And third, if that little blond makeup wearing man-bimbo wants to fuck with me, I'd get in two shots before he started crying. You and I both know it. His gay buddy actually hurts when he hits, but I doubt he'd cry if we got in a fight." Clawd smirked as he cradled me, propping us both up on the pillows. He cupped my face and kissed me, our lips moving together for a solid minute before he murmured, "Go back to bed."

"I can't" I murmured, clinging to him.

"Baby, Bram's a pussy."

"I know."

"Wolves mate for life. Even if you wanted me gone, you couldn't get rid of me."

I cuddled my cheek back into his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my back again, his thumb stroking along my shoulder. My arm around his neck, I toyed with his hair. The steady, gentle pulse of his heart soothed me back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

"You're a dumbass." As soon as I looked up, I saw Deuce leaning on the rack next to me.

"Good morning to you too, fucking ray of sunshine" I said to him, trying not to smirk.

He looped his arm over my shoulders, "Clawd told me about your nightmare. Fuck La, are you stupid?"

"Are you going to insult me again? Do I need to kick you in the nuts?"

"No, and please god no. I need those." He ruffled my hair. I growled at him. He chuckled and stopped me, whispering in my ear, "Before you two got together, he used to get off in the shower fantasizing about you."

I blushed.

He laughed, "And before you turn red, I'm going to leave you with that."

I grabbed his shirt and twisted it. He choked and yelped, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"That's for leaving me with that image burning in my mind until tonight."

"You're welcome." He tried not to cough as he walked off, rubbing his neck.

"Do I wanna know?"

I turned and smiled cordially at Maddie, "Probably not. How're you liking it here?"

"It's...I'm still...Can I be honest?"

I nodded, walking into the Maul with her.

"I'm mindfucked."

I laughed.

As soon as we were at the door, Bram offered his hand, "Hello, new girl."

"Hello, taken" I pushed him back slightly, "Do I need to have a talk with Gory about that leash?"

"Sorry Draculaura, I'm not so easily tamed." He took Maddie's hand and brushed his lips on it. She shivered. I rolled my eyes. "Bram Von Ceil. At your service, m'lady." His lips brushed her wrist. Her eyes were clouded. I shoved him, "Damn it Bram! No!"

Maddie blinked, as if in a daze. She held her wrist to her chest, feeling where the coolness of his lips had been. Lips that always tasted like blood.

"Not everyone is as moral as you" he grasped my chin, "and besides, would you rather have me drink from her and lay claim to the darling little thing, or someone bigger and badder have their way with her in the catacombs?"

I slapped him and went back to her, looping my arms through hers and guiding her away. She was shaking, "He almost bit me."

"He's a dick. Don't mind him."

"Was what he said true?" Her eyes were livid with fear.

"No. Nobody here would hurt you."

She ducked into the little ghoul's room and smoothed her hair in front of the mirror.

Gory was pinkie-dabbing her gloss on, no reflection in the mirror, "Hey Draculaura. Ugh, I can't get over what a lucky bitch you are sometimes."

I blushed slightly and gave her a warm hug in greeting, "Hey Gory. This is Maddie, she's new."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You need to keep Bram on a four foot leash, babe" I commented, straightening my hair tie, "Because pretty soon he's gonna bite the wrong girl and suddenly become one."

She laughed and planted a light kiss on my cheek, leaving a red imprint, her ruby eyes sparkling, "Don't worry, I'll punish him."

"Rawr" I teased.

She shot me a playful smile and ruffled her skirt as she walked out.

"You two must be pretty close" Maddie murmured as I washed cherry scented lipgloss off my cheek.

"We went to one of my dad's yacht parties together. We bonded."

"Can I be rude for a minute? Cause I heard a lot of things..."

"Mostly myth and propaganda, but sure."

"Do you...like, sexualize innocent virgins and stuff?"

I started laughing. I laughed until I started tearing. She was giving me a serious look, though, and I dabbed my mascara thickened lashes, "No luv, the virgin boy sexualized me."

She blushed, "Oh."

I laughed again and reapplied my blush, "Five months short of sixteen hundred and I have twin babies waiting for me at home."

She looked at me, "You were pregnant?"

I nodded and smiled, "And as soon as I graduate, I promised we'd have another baby."

"This doesn't...you don't regret it?"

"Never. Not even for a moment."

"Is it hard?"

"Yes and no. I'd drop out in a heartbeat if my babies needed me, but I've done this already. I know all of this, except for the math, but I'll never use that. Trust me, neither will you. Yes, because...well, I worry about them endlessly. They're just lucky to have good grandparents."

"And Dracula? What did he think?"

"He couldn't stop me. He knew it. I would never give up my babies for my father."

The absent way she touched her stomach, it clicked that it wasn't curiosity.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded and smiled shakily, "My dad wanted me to have an abortion. And then he died. I'm scared."

"Don't be" I whispered, walking up to her and hugging her. Gently, I placed my hand over hers. She locked fingers with me. Tears began to stream down her face, smudging her slight eyeliner, "He was a boy at my old school...we went to homecoming together, and we had some drinks...made love in his car...my parents weren't around on thanksgiving, so he came over, and..." she sniffed, "I got pregnant."

"Do you love him?"

She shook her head, "He knocked me around a lot. But my mom put up with my dad doing it to her, so I figured...we'd fall in love too and I could do that..."

I scowled and began to lightly braid her hair, "Obligation is never a reason to stay with someone. That's why my father never even talked about me in the days that girls could be bought and sold like cattle. Love is the most important thing in a relationship, coupled with trust and loyalty."

She nodded. I wiped her eyes in a gentle, motherly way.

"Never in my life" Clawdeen muttered as she walked in, followed by Frankie and Lagoona.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

Maddie had her face buried in her palms, so I pointed to her and rubbed my tummy. Blue went to hug her. Frankie bit her lip and mouthed _does she want to keep it?_ I nodded. She shrugged, asking why she was crying. I silently punched my other fist and mouthed _her ex._

"Fuck."

Clawdeen burst out laughing. Maddie looked up.

"I didn't think you were even capable of saying that, Frankie" Clawdeen said, "And I hope you mean it as a curse, and not a verb."

Frankie and Blue both blushed.

"I should go..." Maddie murmured.

"Stay" Frankie said instantly, "Come shopping with us. We'll go get some stuff for your baby."

"Do you know what you're having?" Clawdeen asked casually.

"No" she blushed, "I'm only three months."

"We can find something for you, I'm sure" Blue murmured, smiling.

"You say it like teen pregnancy is common here. I'd think you guys were...you know, smarter?"

"Well, Cleo and I must not be that bright then" I said playfully.

Maddie blushed, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. It's okay. It's a big town, you'd be surprised."

"Hopefully ranking fourth" Clawdeen muttered.

"Wolf snakes" I reminded her.

"Shut up."


	145. My Own Worst Enemy 3

_3_

I sat behind Luc and Luna as Clawd pulled the sled to the top of the hill. Fresh snow coated Radcliffe Way, a full six inches. If it wasn't break, school would be closed for sure.

"You ready?"

I clung to them and nodded.

He shoved, and the sled went plummeting. Luna screamed. I laughed. When it came to a stop by Rocco's house, Cleo walked out, carrying Isis. Sadie ran past her, "Can we join?"

I looked at Cleo. She smiled. I got up and edged Luc and Luna over so they could climb on.

"Jesus, I hope you've been eating salads still Cleo" Clawd panted as he jogged down to us, "Lala and these two alone are gonna kill me."

"Fuck you" she shot back, "Just pull the damn sled or we'll get someone more able-bodied to do it."

"Hah!" he laughed sharply and yanked the sled back up the hill. Deugi and Howleen were walking out of the house and Clawd sharply slapped the rope into his hand, "Take it. I need a break."

They looked at each other and grinned wickedly, "Tag team?"

"Hell yes" Leena replied. He grabbed the lead and yanked us back to the top. Cleo and I gave each other a frightened glance. Clawd was sitting on the hood of Deugi's truck as he and Leena squared up.

"One" he said.

"Two" Leena giggled.

"Three" he nearly growled, and both of them shoved. Cleo clung to Sadie and Isis and screamed as we shot down the hill as fast as I'd gone in my entire life. I screamed and burst into laughter, clinging to Luc and Luna. They both were laughing uncontrollably. I kissed the tops of their heads and cuddled them close.

"Beautiful babies..." I murmured, cuddling them as we came to a stop.

"I think I wet myself" Cleo murmured.

Sadie burst into laughter. Isis giggled and batted at my ponytail. I got out of the sled before they walked down to us and let Cleo cuddle Luc and Luna as I pulled us back up.

Deugi and Howleen were laying in the snow, laughing uncontrollably. Clawd just shook his head and called to me, "You okay?"

"You're a jerk, Clawd Wolf!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't push it!"

"Exactly!"

He got up with a smirk and cupped my face, kissing me lightly, "I love you so much. That was a better workout than sex."

I blushed and hit his arm.

"Momma and Daddy, i-in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Luna screamed.

Howleen screamed as she started laughing again.

"Howleen Wolf!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Did you teach her that!"

"NINO DID!" Leena yelled, laughing until she cried, "I think I'm gonna pee!"

Deugi got up and hauled her up, running her toward the house. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Clawd was blushing, and Cleo began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh yes, your children are going to be international terrorists, La."

Luc gave her a priceless sweet smile, cuddling her leg, "Me good one."

"Oh god" Clawd sighed, "Maybe we should've raised the kids at your old place..."

"It's not too late..." I muttered.

Luna tried to climb out and fell into the snow, sharply yelling, "Fuck!"

I burst out laughing, "Oh spoke too soon. I'm gonna kill your brother."

"Can I do it first?"

I lifted Luna out of the snow and wiped her hair clean. She pouted and kissed me softly, "Me good girl. What fuck?"

I sighed, "A very bad word that grown ups say when they're angry."

She turned red and bit her mittens sheepishly, "Sorry Momma."

"It's okay baby girl." I kissed her head and nuzzled her. Clawd lifted Luc and sighed, "Do not repeat anything, ever."

Luc zipped his lips.

Cleo laughed and stood, cradling Isis to her chest, "Can we come in?"

"Of course. Hey, how did Isis like Christmas?" I tickled her tummy and listened to her musical giggle. She was beautiful and dainty, just like Cleo.

"She loved it. She's going to be spoiled." Cleo nuzzled noses with her, and Isis cooed approvingly. I laughed and set Luc and Luna down in their playpen, both content to join Isis with their toys. Luc cuddled right up to her and hugged her, "Bestie."

"I know Lukey, she's your best friend ever, huh?" Cleo cooed.

Luc nodded as I went into the kitchen. Upon seeing me, Howleen began to laugh again. I playfully smacked her shoulder, "You're no help."

"Thank you. I try" she wiped tears from her eyes, giggling.

I heard laughter, and cautiously peeked around the door. Cleo and Clawd were sitting on the couch, watching the babies play.

"Shit, Lala! Watch it!" Howleen bolted up. Pain flashed in my hand. I winced as I pulled the knife I was holding out of my palm, blood welling up to the cut.

"Dammit" I muttered, going to the sink and tossing it down, washing my palm until the skin knitted back together.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a dream the other night. I'm just..."

"Worried. I know. Trust him, seriously. And be careful. Nobody wants you getting hurt, La."

I hesitated. My heart stopped for a brief moment as tears touched my eyes, "I know."

"Lala? What happened?" Clawd rushed to my side as he saw me holding my hand under the water. My worries were instantly quelled. I felt the gentle stroking of his thumb across my palm under the water, though my eyes had a hard time focusing on it. I leaned back and tilted his face toward mine. He kissed me eagerly and lovingly, withdrawing my hands from the water and drying them gently.

"I love you" I whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too" he murmured, holding my hands, "Come sit. Relax a while. We can fend for ourselves for lunch later."

With a gentle kiss, I nodded and followed him. Cleo truly was one of my best friends, but the only people that I didn't feel I had to compete for his affection for were his friends and our family. As I settled in between them, I felt the urge to let our kids play upstairs so I could make love to him in front of her, just to mark my territory. Maybe this was what being a werewolf felt like. Clawd toyed with my hair, cuddling and caressing my face until I lulled into a light sleep on his chest.

"Cleo, can you call Rocco to help you home?" Clawd murmured.

"Of course. Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah. Right there by the stairs."

"Thanks."

When Cleo got up, Clawd shifted to cradle me in his arms. I heard Luna yawn as she curled up next to Luc. I cracked open an eye to see them huddling together like wolf pups to sleep.

"Nap" he murmured into my ear, "I'm going to."

I nodded and curled into his chest, falling asleep quickly.


	146. My Own Worst Enemy 4

_4_

When I saw Nefera de Nile out in front of the Van Helsing house, I decided calling Cleo was better than not.

"What's up La?" she sounded exhausted when she picked up, but it felt like my duty as her friend to tell her.

"Nefera's outside Maddie's house."

Cleo got up and I heard her rushing to gather up Isis, "What's she doing?"

"Talking to her, I think." I scowled, watching, "Want me to go see?"

"Please. Call me back."

"Will do."

I put my phone on the table near the door and grabbed my coat, walking out into the frigid afternoon. Nefera was about to go inside, and when she saw me coming, she held the door open. I scurried up and held it open for her.

"Hey Draculaura" Maddie said, smiling to me from the couch.

"Hey. Um...what's up?"

"I'm adopting her baby." Nefera sat on the edge of the coffee table. The house's interior was the most normal thing I'd ever seen, down to the slightly ugly green couches. What my uncle would give to redecorate this place..."Why?"

Maddie sighed, "Can I be...entirely honest with you?"

I sat down beside Nefera. It was a miracle after what happened that I wasn't tearing her mummified body open, but her gaze was just focused on Maddie. Or more importantly, the big stomach that hadn't been there a few days ago.

"It's a vampire" I murmured.

She nodded, tears in her eyes. Her face was pale and horrible looking. I suddenly realized why most humans didn't survive vampire pregnancies. My heart lurched, "But if you die, so does the baby."

She smiled and shook her head, "No. Nefera and I already made plans for that. They only drink their mother's blood for a few months, and she tracked down my donated blood already. I constantly had to keep my own harvested, just in case I got in too close with...someone like you."

"There's enough for him? Are you sure?"

"There will be more than enough. Trust me. My family has been doing this for three generations already."

"What if you change?"

"I don't want to. I promised I wouldn't. But my mom moved here, knowing my cover story. Truth is, I don't even know his name. I was supposed to be hunting him, but...he was cute, and the idea of being a virgin wasn't appealing..."

Nefera wasn't too objecting to Maddie's probable death-to-be. I got up and knelt beside her, "Do you know anything about this?"

She shook her head, "I know I'm going to give birth, and he's going to drain me dry afterward. That's all I've been told."

"Has any pain started?" I murmured, placing my hand over her stomach, "Does he kick?"

She nodded. She pulled down the blanket to reveal her horribly bruised stomach. Again, Nefera didn't bat an eye.

"How long ago did you...?"

"Almost a month." There were tears in her eyes, then, and she shook with terror, "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"I won't lie to you...it's most likely. But you've got somewhere between two hours and two days, max."

Tears dripped down her face as she sniffed and wiped them away, "I feel like I'm going to pop like a balloon."

"You might" I teased. She'd grown on me. I hadn't trusted her, but she proved herself. Very gently, she cupped her belly like the expecting mother she was, "I wanna know, before I die, whether I have a son or a daughter."

"Do you want me to call Mrs. Stein?" Nefera asked.

Maddie's tears quickened. I smelled blood. I wrapped her up in the blanket and placed it under her on the hardwood floor, so she could be propped up a bit. Nefera's eyes got wide. Maddie's shut in agony as she began to cry.

"You don't have time anymore" I murmured.

Maddie's pale hand locked in mine. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and supported her. Nefera watched as the blood began to spread, soaking through Maddie's shirt, soaking the blanket and driving my senses crazy. I leaned in and murmured into her ear, "Push."

She screamed.

...

Maddie remained in the same spot, her chest rising and falling with shallow breath. She smiled as she watched Nefera cradling the little boy. Midnight black hair and periwinkle blue eyes; he could pass for Nefera's own son. I knew she'd never tell him who his true mother was, or his true father. She would concoct some story about how she brought him into vampirism to save him, probably. Something that would make him indebted to her for the rest of his god-given eternal life.

I packed up the baby things and blood and handed them to Nefera. With the clean and bundled newborn in her arms, she kissed my cheek and murmured a thanks, walking out without second glance.

I got the phone to call for an ambulance.

"No" Maddie murmured, "Just sit with me."

"You're dying" I said.

"The phone isn't hooked up."

I sighed and slammed it down on the receiver, "Are you suicidal, or stupid?"

She beckoned me over and tried to pull herself up. The wounds were severe. She was dripping blood, her pants as soaked as her shirt, the clean slit from the middle of her waist clean up to her bellybutton made by her son's fangs oozing blood in rivers. I pushed her back down.

"Help her take care of him" she murmured, "And never tell him what he is. Never tell him about my family. Let him die not knowing."

"I promise" I whispered.

Her head tilted to the side, and she swept her hair off of her neck, "Help me out here."

"No" I whispered.

"I feel my heart slowing down. I feel my blood slowly draining out. Kill me now, because this hurts too much."

"I don't kill."

"Then feed."

She pulled a letter opener out from under the couch cushion and slit her own throat. The sight should've made me cry protest, even tremble, but the logic in my mind had shut off. I closed my mouth over the swell of blood that welled to the clean slash in her vein. My arms locking around her back, I drank up the rest. Her eyes had closed, and despite the gory suffering, she had a small, amused smile on her face.

I sighed, "You could've at least told me what to do now."

...

"You did a good job." My father kissed the top of my head as I watched the coffin being lowered into the ground.

"I feel horrible. I should've turned her."

"You showed her mercy. It's more than honorable."

My father's fingers carded through my pigtail like I was still a little girl. There was a slightly rueful quirk to the corner of his lips, "The last of the Van Helsing family is a vampire. I hope the rest of them have rolled in their graves."

"Dad" I warned, "She was my friend. She asked me to kill her, and I did."

"As I said, you did well. You showed the girl mercy. I'm as proud of you as I've ever been." He rested his arm across my shoulders. His jacket swept out, shielding me from the wind, "You're going to make a divine queen some day."

"Stop talking like that" I whispered, wiping at my eyes, "Kings rise and fall but you'll always be our king, Daddy. You'll always be in power."

"Perhaps, my darling...but if the day should come when I hand it over to you-"

"You have Grayson too."

"Stop arguing with me." He was containing laughter, "Whoever's a better ruler gets the spot, I don't care if you flip a coin for it."

"I love you Daddy."

"And I you. Come. Olivia damn near ordered me to go help Manu with that damned crib when I get back."

"She's got you housebroken" I commented, "I'm proud."

He rolled his eyes as we climbed back into the Escalade and started on our way back.

**MH**


	147. Adam

**Adam**

My heart was light as I walked back in my home. Nefera held her new baby to her, as possessive and protective as I was of Isis. The only difference with my return home was that I wasn't alone.

The cats eagerly mewled and purred as they greeted me and Isis, and warily greeted Rocco. He chuckled as he looked around, "Half bedroom, half beach. I never really imagined living in here."

"It's not so bad, is it?" I asked. New gauzy curtains had been hung from the ceiling in two thick layers, one a golden tinted ivory, one a pure white, surrounding the little nursery that belonged to Isis. Her toys lined shelves and she had her own dresser. Her gilded crib was settled right back into its place, and my daughter within it. She watched as the mobile of shiny butterflies went around over her crib and Rocco carried in his desk, fully loaded, and set it down against the wall. He hooked up a power strip and several wires, and fixed up the rig for my place's built in internet, and he was back online. He sighed softly, smiling as he meticulously readied the station under the TV.

"You can have more than a shelf in the closet, you know" I teased, walking over to him and kissing his cheek.

Isis giggled as he blushed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to take up your space. I'm already lucky enough to get to move in with you. You just know how to thrill my sister, huh?"

I smiled and sat back on my bed. The steady flow of the Nile was my music for so many years that it made me lazy to do the math for it. My kitties lovingly piled onto my bed and curled onto me, and Hissette even voiced her approval at my return. I stroked their backs and sighed, "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you with. But you're all here and healthy, and I missed you too."

When Rocco walked over with an amused look on his face, the cats made it clear they had no intention of moving. I laughed and cuddled them, "Sorry baby. My first loves need me."

He sat down and reached out, stroking Bastet. She tensed and began to relax under his hand, purring and leaving me for him. I laughed, "The call of the wild."

"You know it" he murmured, leaning over to kiss me.

...

"Nefera?"

My sister sat in her bed, her eyes downcast to the little baby. In her blue silk nightie, her hair let down for the first time in years, she looked like the sister I remembered.

She noticed me staring, "Cleo, he's so perfect. Like a bundle of joy, made perfectly for me...maybe he's my son reincarnated."

I sat beside her and stared at her son. He was sleeping, his thumb in his mouth, a set of sharp twin fangs peeking out to his full lower lip. I laughed incredulously, "He looks like you. How?"

"I'm just lucky, I guess" she murmured, cuddling him to her neck. A peaceful smile spread across her face. Like an angry ghost, her bitterness melted away as her grief was replaced by relief. I touched his honey-toned face, "What's his name?"

"I don't know...I haven't decided yet...nothing I could name him is the kind of perfection he deserves. Maybe Horus...maybe not."

I stared at him for a long time, "You've been around five thousand years and can't pick out a name?"

"I like Adam" she murmured.

"Adam Horus?" I suggested, laying my head on her shoulder. She lay her head against mine. Joy swelled my heart; my sister was back. Tenderly, she kissed his sleeping face and nodded, "It sounds divine to me."

"I missed you" I murmured to her, hugging her arm, "The real you. This you."

"I missed it too" she sighed and cradled the baby to her chest. Her eyes closed gently, "I had my first real sleep in years...all because of this baby being in my arms. Oh Cleo...don't you realize what a fool you were not wanting her?"

I nodded.

"I love you, Cleo. I'm so sorry I tried to take her away from you."

"I love you too, Nefera. And I forgive you."

...

When I got back from Blue's, I was more than surprised to see my model worthy sister sitting on the floor in a pair of sweatpants, playing with blocks and a very happy little Adam. He smashed them together and laughed at the sound they made. The way he hit them, the sound reverberated through the walls. I grimaced, "He's a violent little one, isn't he?"

"He's easily amused" Nefera said, beaming from ear to ear. She covered her face in her hands and said, "Adam, where's Mommy?"

The little boy was already sitting up on his own. Two days old, and he'd accomplished that. It reminded me of Clawd and Lala's twins, not even a year old, yet they looked considerably older. They acted it too. I had to ask her what miracle grow ran in vampire babies' blood. He started giggling and reached for her, trying to scoot forward to grab her arms. He whined, and she slowly uncovered her face. He burst into giggles and fell on his back, holding his toes. I couldn't help but smile. Nefera gently righted him and kissed his face gently. His dark hair was full and luscious, and the resemblance between them had grown. I watched as he clung to her, giggling, cuddling her.

Rocco walked out from the kitchen, "Girls? Wanna gather the little creatures and have dinner?"

Adam cooed, his eyes widening at the mention of food. Nefera giggled, "I have to feed him first. I'll be right down."

"Ditto baby" I smiled and motioned him to come with. Nefera ducked into her room as I ducked into mine, Rocco following. The cats were all gathered around Isis, purring as their tails swayed. Playfully, a few jumped on my shoes, mewing softly. I stroked them as I gathered Isis in my arms.

"He's a vamp. Does she know?"

"Of course she knows, you think she cares?" I gently slipped the sleeves of my shirt off and lowered it so Isis could be fed. Warmth colored Rocco's eyes a deeper, more intense color as he held us both. Gently, he nestled into my neck and kissed the skin. I exhaled deeply, radiating joy from the very core part of my heart. His tender embrace circled my waist, his sharp teeth lightly grazing healed over bite marks. It was freezing outside, but it felt like summer to me.

"I love you so much Cleo. I love you and Isis and everything you've given me."

I blushed. My heart was singing a new tune, _so what if vampires could love you forever, werewolves love the most deeply._ I turned slightly to cup his jaw and kissed him lovingly.

**MH**


	148. No Exceptions 1

_Darkhearted Angels- Thanks! Yes, I know it sounds weird, but werewolves do love you passionately for next to eternity. Actually, they've been mates for quite some time now, ever since they really let each other into each other's hearts. The whole thing is, now, that Cleo is starting to see Rocco as Isis's father and not Deuce. Lala trusts Clawd with her life and her heart, but the fact that everyone seems to ignore Deuce in the equation of who could be Isis's father makes her more than a little suspicious...the entire fact that everyone wants it to be Clawd plants a little doubt in her mind. You'll find a guy like Clawd. Usually he's kind of a dork, seemingly quietly plotting the downfall of the high-ranking, and the type to end up a loyal and true best friend before you end up together...or at least, that's what happened when I found my own Clawd. :) Thanks again!_

**No Exceptions**

_1_

Werewolves lived like samurai, or so I'd always thought. They lived by honor, they lived to defend those they were the closest to, and their sense of loyalty and duty surpassed any other warrior I'd ever seen. Vampires were relatively lawless. I should know. We had written history, but no written law. It all seemed to very where one traveled. Most vampires stayed in secret, fed from the people nobody would miss, and only emerged at night, but in Romania, vampires and humans co-mingled again. Just as they were beginning to everywhere else. It didn't matter if you killed good or evil, or even killed your own kind. You could turn an old man or an infant. Vampires had no law but one: Do not allow to live what you create and cannot control.

The spoken rules were many; avoid werewolves, don't provoke humans, and do not question the king. The king was my father, I was born to rebel and question him, but no one else could.

We took a plane to London. The particular route we were taking, we could only get it to London, no further. From the modernized city, we ventured out into the country in a rounded little vintage cab, to a part of the country that still had phone booths in the main part of town.

"It's kinda like time travel" Clawd murmured, "Is this what the world is like to you regularly?"

"All the time" I murmured.

Rain was pelting the stone, splashing up water from the half inch already coating the ground. My boots glided through the water as I unlocked the back. Clawd pulled up his hood and helped me carry out the two suitcases I brought with, and one of his. I paid our cabbie and took my bags, walking up onto the train platform and out of the rain.

"This is nuts" he murmured, "I'm freezing."

"It's quicker than getting off in Bucharest and having to drive the rest of the way."

The big steam train was going to get us to a mere fifteen minute drive from my family's home, nestled in the base of the mountains. He followed obediently as I climbed aboard, smiling and greeting the very same conducter I'd known all of his life, his father's life, and his grandfather's life. He opened the door for me and I produced some salt water caramels for him.

"Thank ye Miss Ula."

A smile dawned on my face, "It's never a problem Sean."

He nodded to Clawd and let the door shut behind us. As I always had, I made sure the lock was set before I removed my hat and peeked out the window at the rain-soaked grassland.

"This is seriously...intense. You have this whole car all to yourself?"

"Yep." I smiled, "One of the benefits to being in the front."

"Can they hear us?"

"Nope. Double reinforced...steel, I think. Virtually soundproof. My father used to make sure, for when he...brought dinner with."

"Damn."

I put my coat in the tiny closet and set my bags inside, setting up my hat to dry. A sleeveless black ruffled blouse was made possible by a touch of autumn heat in a rather frigid, rainy winter. The fact that London hadn't gotten its snow yet surprised me, I knew Romania had, and that it was almost two feet deep already.

Clawd put his hood back and made himself comfortable at the small table, watching me, "You look beautiful."

I blushed, "You've been telling me that all day." The anticipation had been clawing at my stomach since I arrived; there was no way I would sleep at all on this day-long nonstop journey from London to Romania. At the speeds the train traveled, I had no doubt we would be there sometime between a day to a day and a half. I sat on the newly made bed and inhaled the scent of fabric softener. My grandmother had probably tidied up the cabin before the train left Romania. It smelled like lavender and home.

"Tired?" he murmured, sitting beside me.

I sighed, "No. Just...relaxed. I finally get to share my past with you. All of my past."

He rubbed my back and began to kiss my neck. I sat back into his hold and melted, cuddling into him.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"And I love you."

He laid back, and I laid down beside him. Sneakers and denim contrasted with the sheets my grandmother bought in 1902. I leaned in and caressed my lips over his neck. He smiled, cupping my face, guiding me to kiss his lips. I laid my head on his chest and pulled my iCoffin out of my pocket, putting the phone on speaker and calling Clawdeen to check in on Luc and Luna.

"Lala! Oh my gosh, how is it?"

The train lurched and Clawd clutched me. I giggled, "As expected. It's pouring in Europe."

"Really? I thought it'd be freezing."

"It is a little. I'll have to change when we get deeper East."

"Be careful, okay? The twins miss you. They're down for the night right now."

"Of course. Will you tell them I called?"

"Of course. We're gonna go to bed. Mom let Deuce stay over." I heard the blush in her voice.

"Get some for me" I whispered.

She giggled. I knew she was blushing badly, "Night Lala."

"Night Deenie."

Clawd shook his head and put the pillow over his face. I got up and looked out at the passing night world. The rain was lightening. I shut the curtain again and sighed, leaning on the chair.

Clawd sat up and pried off his shoes, "When's breakfast?"

"Whenever you ring for it" I murmured.

He stripped off his hoodie and draped it over the chair. His bare chest exposed, he opened his arms for me, "Come here."

I blushed as I nestled into his arms, the soft fur on his chest touching my cheek. I kissed him lightly, nuzzling his neck.

"Come take a nap with me."

"I can't sleep" I murmured. My stomach did a little flip. "Why don't you rest, and I'll go get some...I don't know, maybe buttered bread. I'm just so nervous I don't know if I have an appetite."

He stroked my face, "Okay. Wake me up if you get steak."

"Of course."

...

Curled up in the chair, I rocked back and forth a bit. I hadn't seen my grandparents in a long while, and I could only hope Nyla missed us...my heart lurched. What if she didn't want to come back? What if she'd made no progress? My grandparents made the law, would they have followed it through, if she couldn't control it?

My heart knew the answer, and it made my blood cold and my body shake. It took a lot of effort not to call my uncle for reaffirmation, or send a mass text to my friends and beg for comfort. No, they all needed rest. It was late there. Clawd was sleeping soundly. I peeked outside. Daylight made my skin feel hot. Grass, grass and more grass were all in sight. I dropped the curtain and began to pace. We would be in Romania by nightfall, according to the schedual. My stomach knotted and turned. I was starving, but I couldn't eat. I felt like a caged tiger. If it wasn't sunny, I would've tried to fly. I sunk down to my knees and curled into a ball, not quite sure what to do with myself. My mind was racing. I had two buttered rolls and lemon sparkling water already. I breathed deeply and forced my nerves to calm.

Clawd's hands on my arms nearly made me jump, "You didn't sleep."

I shook my head.

"Come to bed."

"No." I murmured. My stomach was in knots. My voice was beginning to sound thick. He kissed and nuzzled my neck, pulling me close and holding me.

"Why not?"

"I'm so scared" I whimpered. "Nyla never wrote back."

"She's probably just made friends. La, she's the sweetest, most innocent girl in the world-"

"There are things I have to tell you. Things I didn't mean to hide, just...I didn't think of them until now..."

He stroked my hair back soothingly. His fingers brushed my bangs from my face, his fingers caressing down my face, "Tell me now."

"There is only one law. I'm so scared if we broke it..."

"What's the punishment? Death? Please, you and me together, nobody could fuck with us."

"Do not allow to live what you create and cannot control."

He froze, "Nyla."

I nodded.

His grip on my arms tightened and loosened. He clutched me tightly, "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Words escaped me for a moment. Tears filled my eyes, "The rules never applied. But my grandparents never particularly liked me, they liked my uncle's children more...they would...especially my grandpa..."

"Shh" he held me close, stifling my tears, "You need to sleep. You're worrying over nothing."

"I guess so..."

Very gently, he scooped me up and put me in bed. I curled into his chest with a sigh, and slowly began to fall asleep.


	149. No Exceptions 2

_Darkhearted Angels- Everyone has doubts, honey. Lala's had a difficult life. Even though this is the happiest she's ever been, she's always expecting the worst and hoping for the best. It's just how she's had to live. Nobody really "doubts" Clawd per se, but what else would they expect? Cleo got pregnant at the same time Clawd lost control on his inner beast, people just seem to expect he was out of his mind enough to do it. Nyla is going to play a HUGE role soon, I won't tell you more. ;) It's more about the fact that Vampires in general never think highly of werewolves, she's one of very few that not only KNOW they have more honor than Vampires, but respect it. Aww, thank you :) It makes me happy to hear._

_2_

As the train slowed, I began to wake. I started up and leapt out of Clawd's arms. I yanked open the closet and hurriedly threw on a sweater over my top and then my winter things. Clawd rose and sighed, putting his sweater on and then his jacket, "Let's go baby."

I grabbed my bags and rushed off onto the platform. Clawd yawned and stretched, the frigid air and bright snow an assault on the senses. With a lurch and a chug, the train started off again. I walked down the steps and toward my family's car.

"Damn." He put our bags in the back and climbed in beside me. Huddled up in the back, I sighed and leaned into his side.

"Not even going into town?"

"We don't have time." I wanted to see her, now. Her scent in the car was relatively recent. My muscles began to unwind. Clawd rubbed my back gently and kissed my cheek, "Calm down, seriously."

"I can't" I murmured. Fifteen minutes dragged by agonizingly. The car pulled into the courtyard and looped up to the steps outside the door. Without thinking, I climbed over him and ran up to the door, shoving them open with a quiet grunt.

"Nyla?"

"Momma!" She took off down the stairs, followed by another girl her age. She jumped in my arms, and I sighed, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, I'll bring in the bags, baby, don't worry" Clawd muttered as he dropped them on the floor, "Now where's my baby girl?"

"Daddy!" tears sprung to her eyes as she ran to him and hugged his waist, "I'm so sorry, Daddy, I was mad at you and I didn't mean t' hurt you! I love you! I miss you so much..."

"It's okay baby girl."

"I wish you'd told us you were coming" I heard my grandmother say as she exited the kitchen. The smell of a slaughter was on the air. I repressed the urge to gag. Clawd wrinkled his nose. "We would've cleaned up a little." Her English was flawless, despite her accent and the fact she hardly spoke the modern Romanian language.

"I hope you haven't been feeding Nyla all that. She needs her veggies too, Grandma."

My grandma rolled her eyes dismissively and hugged me. She grasped my arms and looked me over, "Good, you're eating." She looked to Clawd, "Make sure this girl continues eating meat and starts getting fat."

"Grandma" I murmured.

"Will do, Mrs. D" he said, holding Nyla on his hip.

"Momma, Daddy, this is Charlei. She's my bestest friend in the whole world!"

Charlei smiled and bowed, her fluffy little coat wrapped around her, "Honored to meet you, _Princessa Draculaura._"

I smiled and went to her, brushing my fingers through her hair to straighten it. She froze. I smiled, "Make yourself at home. And seriously, call me Lala."

She shook her head, her face flushing such a deep red I'd hardly seen.

"Your grandfather is going to want to talk to you" Grandmother pitched in, "Maybe Clawd wants some time with the girls?"

Clawd gave me a glance. I nodded. The way she said it, like she was dismissing my husband, "If he wants to talk to us, he can talk to both of us."

My grandmother frowned and murmured, "Don't do this Draculaura. He may be happy that you're happy, but you know he doesn't approve of this...boy."

"My husband is not just some boy."

"He's a werewolf boy."

"He's my husband."

Clawd took the hint and slung his bag over his shoulder, taking my bags in his hand. The gaze in his eyes told me more than words; he would be listening.

I scowled as he led the girls upstairs with gentle, soothing words. My grandmother walked ahead of me into the dining room. My grandfather was just as I remembered; his mouth and gray beard covered in blood, eating like there was no tomorrow, and fat. Long gray hair like a Viking was braided back behind his head. It took all of my effort not to snap harsh words at the disgusting sight of blood dripping off the meat he ripped from the bone of whatever poor animal he'd decided he wanted to slaughter. My stomach lurched. The smell was too much. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from throwing up.

"What, are you pregnant?" he said, his thunderous voice taking over the room, "Sit down, eat something."

"God no" I whispered, "I came for my daughter."

My grandma smiled sympathetically and guided me into a chair as Grandfather smirked, exposing bloodstained fangs, "So by the sounds of it, you're through having those hybrid abominations?" He belched. Covering my nose with my scarf, I snapped, "I hope I get pregnant soon just to spite you."

"Draculaura" Grandma murmured to me, stroking my hair.

His smirk fell, "That thing you created isn't right, and you know it. None of them are."

"Nothing I do is ever right to you."

He rose, slowly, "How does it feel? To drink the life from humans? Technically you're still a veterinarian, aren't you?"

"Vegetarian, dear" my grandmother corrected.

"I don't do that. I might have a blood bag or two now and again, but I don't kill."

His fist slammed the table. I jumped. I remembered how my father always used to defend me from his anger, but I didn't have any defense now. I steeled myself for an inevitable fight. "You're a disgrace, just like Vlad. Julius was my only good son-struck down by the very mongrels you dare co-mingle bloodlines with."

"My pack had nothing to do with his death."

"Your pack" he sneered, "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only vampire in _your pack._"

"You know nothing." I bit back tears. "My children are nothing but pure and innocent and beautiful, and you're too obsessed with your own pure bloodline to see that."

I hit the wall and whimpered. My grandmother was on her feet, holding him back. Blood trickled from the back of my head. "Your father was the perfect son until you came along! You disgraced the entire family, you brought him down to lying with a dog! That half-breed thing he calls his son will never be an heir to anything of this family, and neither will you!"

"I don't care" I whimpered, rising to my feet, "I came to get my daughter back, not suffer your judgement. Did you even look at her? Spend time with her?"

"Hardly, and I don't care to. That thing is not right."

"Maybe not to you, but she's perfect to me."

I felt my cheekbone crack as he struck me, his speed marveling even to me. I cried out. He ripped off my jacket and my sweater, then I felt the harsh sting of a lash across my back. It cut cleanly through my shirt. I cried out, tears rolling down my cheeks.

My grandma's hands grasped his and yanked them free from me. My arm was bruised from his vice-like grip, and my back hurt too much to move, even though only two deep lashes had cut my skin open. I sobbed, biting my knuckle to stifle them.

"Leave her alone" I heard my grandmother caution.

"Traitorous little whore. She's no granddaughter of mine." They went silent. I looked up as Clawd knelt beside me. His amber eyes were burning with fury and hatred. He gently touched my back. I whimpered. My grandmother looked terrified, and my grandfather looked like he was vying for Clawd to make one wrong move. I didn't doubt for a second that the victor would be my mate. Tenderly, he scooped me up, grabbed my coat and sweater and shot them a look. He carried me upstairs and gently set me down on the floor. I heard Nyla gasp.

"Oh dear" Charlei murmured, coming over. She looked at Clawd, "Cold water on a cloth will help. It'll stop the bleeding. Miss Lala, please lay down.."

I nodded and rolled over onto my stomach. I wondered if this was what Uncle Vlad meant when he said crying was his cardio. Never before when I'd been here with them had my grandfather ever hit me. Very gently, Clawd slipped his hand around my waist and lifted me slightly. He unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off. I held it to my chest, though it was torn and soaked in my blood. Very tenderly, he began to wipe the stinging cuts.

"What happened Mommy?" Nyla murmured, sitting down in front of me and resting my head on her lap.

I rubbed her knee, "Nothing sweetie."

"She really pissed off Brutus to make him hit her of all people. Everyone says when he found out his son had a baby, he threw a great celebration for all the people. But that might be just a story" Charlei said.

"Figures" Clawd scoffed, his gentle touch still causing a deep ache to seep through my back.

"What?" Charlei asked.

"Brutus" I heard the snarl in his voice. He touched my hair, "There's a lot of blood baby."

"I know" I whimpered, "I can smell it." My back was going numb, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

"Can I come back with you?" Charlei asked, "In all honesty, I can cook, and I can tame wolves, and-"

"Sure kid. How do I fix this?"

I heard the ruffle of her clothes as she shrugged, "Apply an herb salve and bandage her up. My family can get some, and we can take you to Bucharest?"

"Awsome. Do that."

I glanced up to see her pull out an iPhone. I laughed out loud, even though it hurt.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a better phone than me."

She smirked and dialed, beginning to speak Romanian. Sensation cut off from my waist down. I laid down and sobbed. Clawd smoothed my hair, "What hurts? Talk to me."

"All of it" I whimpered. As soon as I laid down, the sensation began to return with prickling pains. My body hurt badly. Nyla stroked my hair and suddenly, the pain stopped, but I dared not move.

"I can control it, Mommy. I can make you feel better." She kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"Thanks Ny" Clawd kissed her head.

"They're on their way" Charlei replied. She shifted to hold my head while Nyla climbed out from under me, "Pack up, Nyla Wolf, you are joining the gypsies!"


	150. No Exceptions 3

_3_

Charlei's mother's specialty was healing. Clawd and Nyla had already climbed in, and we were already back on our way out of the country as she rubbed something that looked like sunscreen, had the thickness of honey, and smelled like Ricola on my back. Clawd watched like a hawk. I could tell it took all of his self control not to go back and destroy my grandfather, but we had bigger problems.

"There" she murmured, finishing wrapping my bandages. I slipped my sweater on over them and my bra, blushing. A few of the young men shook their heads.

"You are pretty girl" one said, "But you are also Dracula. We know better."

"These are my brothers" Charlei said, "Ignore them. I do."

I nodded and curled into Clawd's side. Nyla sandwiched between us, she clung to us as if she was scared. The part of Romania we were going through was mostly small-town, where wagons like the one we rode in wouldn't be uncommon. Bucharest, however, it would be, but not in the farming towns. Even drenched in pure white snow, the closer one got to the sea, the less cold it got. The vineyards, while out of season for the winter, still made wine. The people were more likely to take horse in small towns than dig out their cars. It was what I loved about my home; while there were the big places that time controlled, there were the places like my home that time never touched.

Maybe it was why my back hurt so badly. My face was numb, though, so I hardly felt the healing that had occurred in my cheek and in the back of my head. I shivered and sighed.

"Poor girl" Charlei's mother murmured, draping a thick blanket over me. I huddled into it and smiled, "Thank you."

"What did you do to make him so angry?"

I glanced to Clawd. His eyes were like topaz, hard and cold, gazing out at the snowy terrain. She nodded in sympathy and smoothed my hair. As if I hadn't had a clue before, my family really was shitty compared to the rest of the world. In everyone else's family, their mother loved them, and they only had one. Their father wasn't clinging to their side. Their uncles...probably were bipolar and hated each other, but their grandparents didn't hit them. Nobody ever dealt with prejudice by race anymore. My toes were going numb in my boots, and for what? My own stupidity. I had to talk to him, didn't I?

"You're sulking" Clawd murmured.

Nyla perked up.

"I am not sulking. I'm brooding. Everyone has a better family than me. I'm so glad."

"Even Sharon Tate's baby?"

"That's just low" I murmured, cuddling Nyla and sitting up so she could be wrapped in the blanket with me. Clawd sighed, running his fingers through his hair. At my gentle prompting, he'd begun to grow it out again.

"I'm really beginning to think the only person I really like in your family is your uncle."

"My dad doesn't hate you anymore, just so you know."

He laughed, "Why, because I married you before...well, actually, I didn't do that. Never mind."

I smirked and stroked Nyla's hair, "He knows how good a person you are. He judges off that."

"Since when? You got pregnant?"

"Probably."

He laughed. A soft, rueful laugh. His fists were clenched, "Did I mention I really hate your family?"

"So do I" I murmured, the blanket wrapped tight and secure around Nyla and I.

...

"Oh my god Lala" Uncle Vlad embraced me tightly as Clawd put the bags in the back. I cried out, grabbing his arms. He grasped my face and murmured apologies. I felt the coolness of the salve stopping any blood. I growled out loud, "Why didn't you tell me he could do that?"

"I didn't know."

"Great" I murmured, "I'm the only one he hates."

Clawd climbed in back with the girls. I hobbled to the front and climbed in shotgun. I reached back and brushed fingers with him. He grasped my hand and kissed it.

"You're definitely not the only one. I bet he felt more than a little guilty once you left."

"I don't."

My uncle cranked the heat in the car. I put my hands on it and sighed, "How's it going with Deugi's mom?"

"Oh, Marie's great. She's started coming over for dinner more often. I think she's besties with Livvy now. It's rather nice, she's been alone for so long...she's never been able to trust anybody, you know? It's like a miracle."

I nodded absently. I just wanted to get home, see my babies, have some blood and a bath and go to bed. Nyla's eyes blinked closed against Charlei's shoulder. Charlei rested her head on Nyla's in turn and fell asleep quickly. Clawd gazed out the window.

"What happened?" Uncle Vlad murmured to me.

"He insulted my children. Called them monsters. Called me a traitorous whore and knocked me around."

"Good old Dad" Uncle Vlad's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You see why we all promised ourselves we'd be better fathers? Even that stick-up-the-ass brother of mine?"

I nodded. My body still ached dully. I leaned my head on the cold and steamy window, "I need morphine."

"There's Advil in the glove compartment. I need it when I drop your father has to go on long drives.."

I smirked and took out the bottle. Clawd looked at me, "I don't understand you at all sometimes. You let him stay there, you didn't even act like this was his fault. You let it go. He hurt you, Lala, and you're not even healing right."

I waved my hand. We pulled up in the driveway to the Wolf house. Clawd unbuckled the girls and brought them in first. My uncle helped me get the bags. He looked at me and sighed, pulling me into a gentle hug. I kissed his cheek. Across the street, I saw Olivia peek through the curtains. She smiled and waved. I waved back. Uncle Vlad went back to the car, and I went inside.

...

I cradled Luna to my chest and rocked her gently, Nyla was asleep, sharing the same bed with Charlei, and so was Luc. I felt almost better, only a slight ache in my back. Luna began to drift off against my neck. I kissed her cheek and set her down in her bed before I crossed the hall. Our house would've been big if there were more rooms. As it was, Nino was cramped into the room with the two other boys, and Clawdeen was only a hairsbreadth away from sharing a room with Howleen...

"Your dad just called" Clawd murmured, sitting on the weight bench.

I picked up my phone, but it was blank.

"He called me."

I raised a brow, grabbed my pillow and lay on my stomach, "Oh?"

"Livvy's...she misses her home. Her family. So they're gonna move to Portland, her, him and Grayson. The way things are going, Vlad's going to move in with Marie and Deugi too. The house is gonna be empty."

"Oh" I murmured.

"He wants us to move in. You, me, and our kids. Our own house."

I smiled, "He's always wanted that for us."

"Lala, your dad is giving us his house. Seriously. We have our own place. We're not cramped in here anymore. We're about to live almost right across the street."

"You said yes" I smiled and began to laugh, "He didn't ask me because he knew I wouldn't take it, so he asked you because he knew the alpha gets what the alpha wants, right?"

"Something like that." He got up and climbed into bed next to me, his arms wrapping snugly around my body, "He knew I could convince you having our own house was a good thing."

"Mmm" I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Proceed with the convincing."

He kissed me, "Our own kitchen, that we get to eat out of whenever we want, whatever we wanna cook."

"Which, I'm going to be the one who has to cook since you burn water."

"True, but you won't have to clean. I'll do that."

"Sure. You make your own messes as you go, baby."

He cupped my face and kissed me fiercely. I surrendered instantly, my breath lost into his mouth. His hands caressed my back. My body grew so light it felt like my eyes had rolled back in my head. Gently, he parted our lips, his breath warm and soft on my neck, "And just think...I can make love to you anywhere, any time, any place you want."

My cheeks flushed. He laughed softly and kissed my nose, "So? You wanna move into our house?"

"You men always conspire against me."

"Come on. Count Fabulous wants you to. He wants to fly free again."

"Rockseena might need the extra space..." I murmured.

"So?"

"We'll move in tomorrow."

He grinned widely and kissed me, "Thank you."

I sighed, cuddling him, "Well...if it's the last day in the house, we might as well make the most of it..."

He threw the pillows off the mattress, "And maybe wake up Clawdeen."

I blushed and burst into laughter.

**MH**


	151. Housewarming

**Housewarming**

Nyla and Charlei raced up and down the halls. Olivia grinned and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek, "Thank you. I'm so glad you decided to do this."

"So were they" I smiled back and held her hands, "Take care of my Dad, please. Make sure he eats three times a day, doesn't go hungry, doesn't forget to sleep, or blink, or breath..."

She laughed and hugged me, tears in her eyes, "We'll come back on the weekend to see how you guys are settling in, okay? I'm so sorry, my mom misses me, and my nieces-"

"Don't worry" I murmured, cuddling her, "I'll see you soon, Mommy."

"See you soon" she dabbed her eyes and kissed my cheek, going out to the car. My uncle made the motion of 'shoot me' as he beeped the horn again. A moving trailer was attached to the car and my dad sat in shotgun. MUTT sat in the driveway, a silent tribute to our new home. I beamed and walked inside.

"This must be a woman's dream" Clawd commented, "A fully furnished house that we only need to unpack our personal stuff in."

I hauled my coffin up the stairs, putting it back in my room and unleashing the bats. They joyfully flew through the house. Rockseena made herself at home on the floor in the upper hall, her bed nestled against the crevice between the master bedroom, our new bedroom, and the new nursery. I clasped my hands together and walked into the room. Olivia had already started to repaint it for us, a coat of light blue on one wall and pink on the other, while the tops of the walls were white. The slats on the new closet door were painted in a sheen of rainbows. I beamed, "There's only a little left to be done."

"That goes for the rest of the house." Clawd stroked my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist. I cuddled into him and beamed, "Let's go finish Nyla's room."

He nodded. While the girls were playing in the brand-new swing set out back-a late Christmas gift from Uncle Vlad-we were busy surprising her with a bedroom of her own. The bedroom across the hall from ours was newly painted pink, with plush purple carpet and black trim. A pink canopy had been spread over the top of the four poster bed, and her closet doors had been taken off and replaced with a long beaded curtain. Her clothes were joined by brand new ones, and new dolls lined a shelf on the top of a new bookshelf adorned with things. She had her own desk now, her own trunk at the foot of the bed, and two bedside tables on either side, under the wide windows. Frilly purple curtains covered her windows and a red velvet duvet covered her bed. I unpacked a bag of throw pillows as Clawd fixed the polished gold doorknob.

"I'm happy" I murmured.

"I thought you'd be."

I arranged a new round pillow between her two velvet-encased pillows and one long one at the foot of the bed that was made to look like a roll of lifesavers. The best thing; every room had its own bathroom. Nyla's had a new series of Hollywood lights above the mirror and pink-accented everything.

"She's gonna be so happy" I sighed.

"Everyone is. Didn't I tell you so?"

I kissed his cheek, "You're right as always."

He blushed. I laughed and went over to the twin's room. I stood up on a bar stool to press the designs above the trim in paint, alternating between pink and blue. It didn't take long; then I put the white curtains over the window over the gauzy drapes. The room was finally big enough for them both to be comfortable. I set up their new play corner and went downstairs to get them. Charlei's room was next to Nyla's, and was decorated like the old country.

I went downstairs to get the twins and brought them and their newly retired playpen up. They squealed, joyful as I set them down in the fenced in corner.

"Pretty, huh?" I murmured, kissing their cheeks.

Luc clutched his Thomas train to his chest, "Pretty Momma."

"Boo-tiful..." Luna trilled, biting the ear of her bunny.

I smiled as they turned their attention from examining the brightly colored room to the new toys. I smiled and went into our bedroom to unpack. My old room was empty, but would probably be Luna's room one day. Clawd's bed replaced the bed Livvy brought. I smiled as I fluffed our pillows and began to unpack his clothes in the closet.

"Weights are set up in the basement. God, your house is huge. I never realized it." Clawd walked in and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Let me do that."

I blushed, "No. I'm supposed to be taking care of you, you know."

"You already do." He took his jersey from my hand, kissed my lips gently and smacked my backside, "Now go make me a sandwich."

I got on my tiptoes and bit his lip, "Do it yourself."

He grinned and picked me up, laughing, dropping me on the bed. I giggled and sat, watching as he put away the rest of his clothes. The girls came running in and jumped on the bed, "I love this house, Mommy! I love it!"

"I love it too" I murmured, cuddling her.

I kissed her head and smiled to Clawd. "I'll show Char hers and you show Ny hers?"

I nodded and grinned.

"My what Momma?" Her eyes widened suddenly, "I have my own bedroom, don't I?"

I kissed her cheek and brought her into her new room. She let out a joyful scream and bounced on the bed, "OH MY GOSH! It's...it's..." She grasped for words and then did a particularly high jump, "VOLTAGE!"

**MH**


	152. A Testiment of Faith

**A Testament Of Faith**

_Hold fast to dreams for if dreams die, llife is a broken winged bird that cannot fly- Langston Hughs_

I loved the house. I loved that my babies were happy, and that Clawd was content. I loved that our family came over and there was finally room to move around. And, as Clawd promised, when we were finally unpacked and the kids in bed, our family back across the street, he stoked the fire in the fireplace and joined me in the kitchen, cleaning up.

"Your brothers can eat" I commented with a smile.

"Haven't they always?" he teased, putting another plate in the dishwasher for me. The best part about our new home; I didn't have to touch another dirty dish by hand. Clawd grinned and grasped my waist, showering kisses over my neck, "Where first, babe? We need to break this old place in, don't we?"

I blushed, "Trust me, I'm sure it's been broken in several times over..."

"By us" he purred in my ear, tugging my earring gently between his teeth. I grabbed his hands and yanked him off, "Stop."

He looked shocked. Then, he heard it too. It didn't sound like a werewolf, but there was a sound in the backyard. I went to the back door and looked out, and my heart sunk. A tiny wolf, no more than a year old, scrawny with hunger and badly wounded, was laying in the back yard. It was shaggy and gray, mustering up the last of its strength to howl. My heart felt like it was breaking. Yes, it could, and probably would bite me. It probably had ticks and fleas and all sorts of diseases. But I grabbed the towel off the handle to the stove and a bottle of water and ran outside anyway.

"La-"

I knelt down beside the shaggy young wolf and wetted the towel, gently stroking it over the large bite mark in his chest. He growled, eyes glowing green in the back light. Harshly, he lunged and bit my hand. I yanked my hand back and cried out. Satisfied, he laid back down. I pressed my bloody hand to the wound. He looked at me, and then seemed to sense. He lowered his head again, letting me wash his wound and mine with the clean water. I was right in my affirmation, as ticks began to drop off into the snow, dead from the mingling of my blood in the wolf. It was only enough to heal him and make him clean. He stood on his elegant back legs and pawed the ground, staring me down. I stared back. Slowly, he broke into a doggy grin and began to lap my face. I laughed and rubbed his tall gray ears, watching his foot thump.

"Let's get you a bath" I murmured to him.

"You're kidding. Lala-"

I brought him out to the garage and he eagerly hopped in the kiddie pool, as if sensing my thoughts. I filled up a bucket with water from the faucet and dumped it in, getting Rockseena's dog shampoo and washing off the wolf. Satisfied, he began to pant, barking at me every so often. I pretended to know what he was saying, nodding and giggling. When his little bath was over, he waited to be dried. Clawd stood in the door and watched as I dried him, dumped the water, and set up a tiny bed in the corner in the wiped out plastic pool.

"Did you give him a name yet?"

"Nope. But I might, if he wants to stay."

"The way you treat him, he'll invite his pack."

As he settled in, I smiled and shut off the light, "That might not be so bad."

...

My phone woke me in the morning. I shifted and winced, glancing down and sighing at the deep claw marks in my hip. Trying not to giggle, I picked up, "Hello and good morning."

"Hi Lala! Guess what? I got a hedgehog." Howleen sounded delighted.

"Really? That's wonderful." I touched my hip gently and began to sit up. My muscles cried out in protest. I sighed and sunk back onto the bed beside Clawd. He was so deeply asleep world war three couldn't have woken him, deep scratches from my nails on his arms, still, and I glimpsed some on his shoulders. I blushed.

"Lala, do I wanna know why you're so quiet?"

"I think you will be when you hear your brother wake up." I murmured apologetically as I stroked my fingers over the shallow cuts. He groaned and turned onto his back and then shot up, torn between clawing the bed and grasping the aches, "Fuck!"

"He's up. I'll call you back."

"Fuck" Clawd whimpered, "What the hell happened?"

I blushed and kissed his cheek, "Sorry."

"Damn baby! That's gonna leave a mark."

I blushed even deeper. He looked me over and his smile fell. He shifted, though I knew it caused him pain, and helped me lay back down. My back touching the bed didn't hurt, but when he righted my leg, pain shot through my hip. I bit my lip harshly to stop from crying out, my fangs puncturing it. He frowned, his fingers lightly tracing the deep claw marks, "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" I whispered. He kissed the blood from my lower lip and got up. He cracked his back in the process. It brought a bit of a smile across my face. He climbed back into bed and wiped the claw marks with a wet cloth, examining me, "We fucked each other up."

I blushed, "I live up to my name then, huh?"

He smirked, "You may not realize it, but you always do."

My cheeks felt so hot I felt feverish. Very lightly, his lips pressed to mine. I melted. With his hand pressed to the wounds, I felt them finally healing. I brushed my fingers over his back. He started, hissing in a breath, "Damn."

"I'm sorry" I kissed him again softly.

"Don't be" he murmured.

I vaguely remembered cleaning up after every room we made love in, but when we got back to the bedroom, I drew blanks. I blushed. He'd never brought out the true vampire nature in me, but I could tell by the marks on his back, he had. I cuddled into his chest and soothingly rubbed my thumb over a scratch I felt healing.

"For god's sake, you are just like your father."

I yanked the blanket up as I sat up, staring at the intruder in my fantasy, "Uncle Vlad!"

"Hey, I just came over to make the girls breakfast! The twins are still sleeping, thank god."

I blushed bright red. My uncle's gaze was averted, studying a piece of chipped paint on the door frame, "I guess I should thank my lucky stars you're not exactly like your father, or nobody would've gotten any sleep."

"Uncle Vlad-"

"Coffee?" he cut me off.

"Love some" Clawd muttered, feeling around for his boxers.

"They were in the living room. And boy...seriously, let this woman dress you now. She's your wife. Transformers aren't sexy."

"UNCLE VLAD! OUT!" I yelled, Clawd's blush mirroring my own.

He burst into laughter just outside the door. I sighed, "My family is trying to kill me with embarrassment."

Very gently, Clawd stroked my hair back, noticing how my accent thickened in my voice. It always did when I was upset. Then, I heard my uncle scream like a girl, and Charlei yell, "OH MY GOD, A WOLF!" The girls proceeded to squeal with glee. I glanced to Clawd, "Remember that part of our conversation?"

He nodded.

"He's staying."

...

A strand of my hair fell over my face as I chewed a piece of sticky pancake. I swiped my hair behind my ear before I wiped maple syrup from the corner of my mouth. Nyla was swinging her feet, waiting for more bacon.

"Do you do this a lot?" Charlei asked, her mouth full with pancake.

"What?" Clawd asked.

"Fuck" she said, as nonchalant as she wasn't a seven year old that just said it. I buried my face in my hands as my uncle started to snicker. He pitched in before I could, "Honey, be glad she does. I was actually getting worried it took her over fifteen hundred years-"

"Please no" I murmured, burying my face in my palms, "I'm serious, please don't go there. Haven't you embarrassed me enough this morning?"

"Not at all. Actually, I won't have embarrassed you nearly enough until you get a maid, like your dad got for Livvy."

I looked at him, "Please, go home to Marie. Please. Just go."

He walked over and kissed the top of my head, murmuring, "You sure she's good for Ny?"

Nyla giggled, "Unkie Vlad, I know what fuck means."

"These girls..." Clawd sighed, "Nyla, Charlei, I'm going gray here, please."

"Momma, when did you learn to swear?"

"When they started inventing them" I said, sipping tea.

"Which was, babe?" Clawd pitched in, trying to prove his point.

"Hm, I think...the real ones that we know now started emerging...late forties? I can't quite remember, but the past century."

Nyla shrugged. I knew they both weren't typical seven year olds, that was why I allowed it. And Luna...lord. As my uncle left, Nyla twirled her pancake around on the plate, sopping up the syrup, "Momma? Do I have to go to school? Cause Charlei says normie girls do."

I sighed, "I don't know honey." I glanced to Clawd. He rubbed his head, "I think they've still got prejudices about that shit. Sorry, stuff. Don't repeat that."

"Shit is just poo, Daddy" Nyla rolled her eyes, "That one is okay. Kinda like damn and hell and stuff, cause that's in the Bible."

"Oh god" Clawd murmured.

I got up and rubbed his neck, "Stop stressing out, big bad alpha. We could always have Marie homeschool them."

"Think she would?"

"I think she'd love to."

"I have one more question" Nyla said.

"Please don't be about babies" Clawd murmured. I kissed the top of his head.

"Why do people hate us, Mommy? We never did anything to them."

"Nobody hates you" Clawd said, getting up. He scooped her up and cupped her face, stroking her hair back off her ears, "You never did anything, and no matter what anybody ever says to you, they pick a fight with you, you fight back. They hit you, you hit back harder. Okay? We're not monsters, but we're not sitting down and taking it."

I walked over and stroked Charlei's hair. She smiled up at me. I kissed the top of her head.

Nyla nodded and kissed Clawd's nose like he did to her, "Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Go play, girls."

Dismissed, they got up and ran upstairs to play with their dolls, the wolf following from under the table. Rockseena ignored him, hopping up on the couch and snoozing in the throw pillows.

"Sorry" Clawd murmured, "I just realized...we have to send her to school. We have to pay the bills. I need to get a permanent job, and somehow pay for college, and the kids..."

"And that's why you married the woman with more money in her bank account than the banks know what to do with." I gathered up the breakfast dishes and kissed his face, "I love you, Clawd. Don't you dare worry about anything. Just write your essays for college and wherever you want to go, just tell me, I'll give you the money."

"Babe-"

"No arguing." I turned to him and kissed him, smiling, "I want this for you. You gave me everything I wanted. It's time I did the same for you."

**MH**


	153. Special Things

**Special Things**

It was just one of those days where Lala happened to wake up on the wrong side of the bed, so to speak. I could count the times I'd ever seen her have one of those days on one hand, and as unamusing as it was, it still made me smile. Why she ever thought she wasn't the most human of anybody on the street was beyond my comprehension. She quietly glided around with the expression of an irritated bear, even if teddy bear was more fitting. I tried not to laugh when she muttered about hating the world and nothing was going her way. Finally, when she settled down to write out a grocery list, I picked her up and set her on my lap, my arm around her waist, "Babe, calm down."

"Don't push me, Clawd" she shoved my hand.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and lightly toyed with a lock of her hair. She scowled, not speaking, but the scowl began to fade. I caressed her collarbone and nuzzled her neck. She nuzzled back, cheek to cheek, a quiet, content near-purr slipping from her lips, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I cupped her cheek and kissed her lips. She tasted like strawberries. She kissed back lightly. Her hips shifted as she slung her legs over mine, sitting sideways on my lap, our kiss deepening. I felt the gentle contours of her spine under my fingers. She nuzzled her nose to mine and cupped my face, "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anything you want, beautiful. Just name it."

"Want me to make dinner?"

"Nah. I'd rather dessert."

She blushed slightly as she kissed me again and climbed down.

_xx_

She was shifting, tossing and turning. It roused me from my sleep and made my arms tighten around her waist. She was shaking, having a nightmare probably. I feathered a kiss to her forehead and held her, "Lala. Lala. I got you. Don't be scared."

Her eyes blinked lightly. She nestled into my arms, her hands holding me to her, almost looking tiny. I caressed her hair, her delicate face nestled into the crook of my arm as I supported her head. The other wrapped tightly around her waist, I listened to her soft heartbeat. I was used to it after hearing it my entire life. Inaudible to the human ear, even by stethoscope, it was only soft to me. I found myself resting my hand over her heart, feeling it under my fingers. The sensations I wished people got a chance to feel I was suddenly noticing. The brush of her skin, so perfect, smooth and soft, like living porcelain. Her warm breaths passing her kissable lips. The feeling of knowing every tiny sound she made in her sleep was reassuring, knowing that when I woke up in the morning, more than likely she'd be staring at me, thinking some of the same things. My arm tightened around her tiny waist. I kissed her cheek, caressing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sweet dreams, beautiful."

_xx_

"Now. Daddy, now! Daddy! Play now!" I looked up from the college stuff spread out across the table at Luna. She stood there, her little hat covering her head, her eyes glowing lavender just like her mom's. I tossed down the entrance exam packet and scooped her up, cuddling her, "Alright kiddo, play what?"

"Outside?" she smiled widely, her pretty eyes glowing.

"Sure baby girl. Get your gloves and a jacket."

She did the same thing Lala did, putting her hands on her hips, "It's not cold, Daddy."

"Well to normal people it is, so just grab a little one, okay? Just to appease Mommy."

She grinned and nudged her nose to mine. I grinned back and pulled her hat over her eyes. She yelped and tugged it back up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Careful it doesn't get frozen."

Lala smiled and took the packet from under my fingers, "Go, don't leave her waiting. Luc and I will handle the kitchen."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thanks baby."

Luc was busy climbing her skirt, whining. She picked him up so he could get a kiss too. Luna stomped back in, her boots too heavy for her feet, "Daddy, come on! Let's go play!"

I laughed and grabbed my jacket, "Sure monster, let's go."

She grabbed hold of my arm, hugging on, "I'm not a monster!"

"Raaaar" I pretended to growl at her. She screamed and giggled. I set her down and watched as she ran into the snow, diving in and giggling, covering herself with snow. I climbed in with her and scooped her out, "Oh boy, we don't want a Lulu-sickle."

She laughed and threw snow up in the air. In front of my eyes, I watched it gather, harden, and turn from snow into ice. The figure fell directly into her hand, and she held it out to me with one of those big, angelic smiles, "I made a snow angel, Daddy."

A snow angel ice carving with the likeness of Mother Mary. "Lala!"

"What? Is she okay?" Her boots unlaced, Lala stepped outside. I climbed out of the snow and put the ice figure in her hands. She stared at it, "It's beautiful."

"Luna made it."

She looked at me like I was nuts, "What?"

"Luna, do that again."

She made a snowball and threw it up in the air. It exploded and reformed, a perfect crystal with internal bubbles. She caught the crystal ball and brought it over to Lala, grinning, "I trapped you a snowflake, Mommy."

A single snowflake was still inside. A single, perfect snowflake. Lala's eyes filled with tears. She grasped Luna's face and knelt down by her, "Lulu, these are gorgeous...Do you have any idea how special this is?"

She shrugged and smiled, "I know I'm special Mommy. Grandpa told me." She hugged Lala tightly and smiled, "You can keep them, they won't melt."

"She just turned snow into crystal" Lala murmured, her eyes lighting up, "How did you learn that?"

Luna shrugged, "I just did. Luc does stuff too." She smiled and wiped Lala's eyes for her.

"What kind of stuff?"

_I talk without talking._

"Holy shit" I muttered.

_I did good, didn't I?_

"Very" Lala murmured, smiling. She scooped Luna up and kissed her face, "Our special little babies."

Luna looked Lala squarely in the eyes, "I don't like being called Lulu. It sounds stupid."

I laughed. Lala blushed and nodded, "Okay honey."

Luna nuzzled her neck, smiling, "I love you Mommy. And I love Daddy and Nyla and Luc and Charlei too. Can I have a bat?"

Lala laughed and glanced to me.

"It's better than another wolf."

**MH**


	154. Bad Blood

_A/N- I totally intend on bringing the Valde Lupus Libri to the interwebs. Until then, enjoy this little part of Werewolf/Vampire history._

**Bad Blood**

_Excerpt of the Valde Lupus Libri_

The son of the first of our kind was by far one of the most powerful Alphas there has ever been.

John Wolf was known as the Shadow Wolf-his mission in life was to lead his brothers and sisters in revolt against the Vampyre that oppressed our people. He had seen the hatred his parents endured at their hands and saw it as an opportunity to revolt. His ways were the ways of men of his time- he enjoyed alcohol and women. As a result, the spread of Lycanthropy continued through his many illegitimate children.

In 342 BC, the werewolves took Dacia (proto-Romania). While the majority of a family of vampires had been slain or escaped, John spared the youngest daughter, a woman of his own age, named Jasmine. He was attracted to her instantly, though she was terrified of him and his pack. He brought her along as a prisoner of war, and slowly over time, his attraction for her grew into deep, passionate love...

_From the journals of Jasmine Dracula; The Twenty-Seventh of March (346 BC)-_

_I cannot help the way I feel. I am his enemy, as so he says time and time over. But the way he treats me is not the way he treats the others. I have my own room, near his. He feeds me regularly, and does not allow harm to come to me. Occasionally, our hands will brush, and though I feel as if I am to go insane in this prison, the daily visits are worth the wait..._

"Good morning."

Jasmine looked up from the crevice in the wall where she'd been sitting, writing, and smiled, "Good morning, John. How was your sleep?"

"Restful" he said, watching her rise and set the notebook within her leather bag. She sat on her bed of cloth and smoothed her dress, waiting for him to sit beside her as he usually did, her eyes glittering like rubies. He moved toward her and knelt in front of her, "I've kept you with me for four years."

"And I am grateful for every day" she murmured, lowering her head in a sign of submission to him.

"My packmates have begun to wonder why."

Her eyes closed. Her heart sped up. Terror slowly spread into her veins, "And may I ask why, John?"

He grasped her hand, "We are going to the city tomorrow. I am taking you to a church where we will be wed."

Her head snapped up, relief flooding her expression, "What? Do you jest?"

"No. I care a great deal for you, my dearest Jasmine. In fact, if I am to be so bold, I would say I...quite simply, love and adore you."

Her cheeks colored lightly, "Thank you. I...thank you."

"There is one condition."

"Anything" she breathed, her fingers twining through his.

As his clawed fingers swiftly sliced the ties of her corset, his brother glanced within the room and did a double take, watching for a moment as his ruthless brother-the very man that lead the charge against Vampyre kind-kissed and caressed their vampire prisoner of war.

His eyes surging amber, he tore off to inform the pack.

_The Fourteenth of April-_

_John is delighted, and I cannot help but be as well. His family has been cold to me, but his love is sufficient itself. I am with child, our first. The baby is growing quickly and seeming to flourish. I must confide, my heart leaps at the thought of a child of mixed blood. No harm may ever come to her. I feel it is a girl. I just know, in my heart, just like my mother did._

"Jasmine. Could we walk?"

"Of course James." She set down her journal on her bed and rose, not knowing those words would be the last she ever wrote. Supporting her growing belly, she walked with her love's brother out into the forest. He sat beside the stream with her, watching her rub the developing roundness of her stomach.

"I'm sorry" he murmured, "It truly has to be like this."

"What?" she said, taken off guard. The moonlight broke through the cover of leaves. His amber eyes flared as his clawed hand shot out and struck her across the face.

When it was nearly dawn, John found her. His pack heard his cries back in their stolen manor, and did not answer them. When he didn't return, they went to find him, and found both of the young lovers dead, John having taken his own life to be with his wife and child.

"What should we do?"

James rose his head and looked between them, "Burn the bodies. Let no one know what has happened here. Blame the Vampyre and let them blame us. This will never happen again."

He waited until the pyre was built, and threw Jasmine's journal on top of it. If there was one thing that he wanted preserved, it was only half of the truth.

...that ended suddenly at the brutal murder of both, while she was pregnant with their child. Heated arguments continue to the day over who the true killer was, and third parties have even been speculated, but without evidence, nothing can ever be proven.

**MH**


	155. Marry The Night

_Quick little note, this chapter is a little more mature than the others for Clala loving. You've been warned ;)_

**Marry The Night**

New Year's Eve. Parties were being held across Radcliffe, and we'd made our rounds through most of them. I wouldn't lie, I was more drunk than a lush in a distillery. While most people had gathered at Deuce's place for his family's annual 'we're-Greek-so-we-have-the-best-alcohol' party, the rest of us decided to forsake our homes and indoor TVs to gather at the Riverfront. With the carousel turned off for the night, Spectra mounted a TV on top of one of the outward-facing seats and someone else put a stereo on the platform. The countdown in New York was on.

"To the possible last year of our lives!" Deuce cheered, getting up on top of one of the stone horses, "And when this time next year rolls around, we'll still be here!"

Laughter and cheers rose up. Frankie and Blue were sitting on the platform, refusing to drink. I stumbled up to them and collapsed into Blue's lap, "You two aren't having any fun."

Blue smirked, "For the hangover you'll have in the morning, I think I'm having plenty."

I buried my cheek into her cool neck and giggled, "I'm so tired..."

"Go home and go to bed" she murmured.

"Can't. Wanna live to see one more new year in case they're right."

She rubbed my back, "You know they aren't."

"Babe, I think I was there. Th-these guys, they had circular calendars and not wheels." I giggled, absently stroking her hair.

"You've told us La. Your dad's told us. I think you need some sleep."

"We can probably get arrested for this" Gil muttered as he walked up, "We should get home, Blue. Just in case."

"I think I'll get Holt and go too" Frankie murmured.

Heath belched a cloud of fire. I looked at them, "Alright, let's go." Just as I got up, Clawd looped his arm around my waist and sighed, "Let's go."

"Hm? Were you listening in?"

"No, but I hear cop cars."

The majority of the party moved toward the hidden door, going under the carousel, but almost half of us were on our way home. Cleo and Rocco, Rom and Abbey, Deugi and Howleen and Clawdeen and Deuce were ahead of us. Billy took the TV for Spectra and Holt was carrying his stereo. Everyone laughed and went to their respective homes as Clawd and I got inside. I sat down on the stairs and fumbled with the buckles on my heels. He hung up his jacket in the closet and shook his head, looking at me. He gently took my jacket and with one swift and gentle move, pulled my shoes off for me. I giggled and lay back on the stairs, watching him come back, carrying my shoes.

"I love you" I murmured as he picked me up.

"You're such a cute drunk" he murmured, kissing me softly.

"You're such a good husband." I ran my hands over his chest, "You wanna ring in the new year making love?"

"Not while you're like this" he murmured, setting me on the bed. He put my shoes in the closet and came back, undoing my hair, "I want you to lay down and watch TV. Want some coffee or something to sober up?"

I shook my head and pulled him closer. He sighed and kissed me, his lips gentle. I slipped off my panties and tucked them in his pocket.

He drew back and looked at them, his eyes smoldering, "Lala, I don't wanna take advantage of you."

"You're not" I murmured, "I always want you."

"Damn it...you know how hard it is to control myself when you talk like that?" His hands, resting on my knees, ran lovingly up my thighs and pushed my skirt up in the process. I scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped my legs around his waist, gasping softly as the cool metal on his belt touched my skin, arching against him. He growled softly, lifting my skirt. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Take off my damned dress, Clawd. If I really need to talk dirty to you..."

He kissed me passionately, silencing me. His hands slipped around my back and unclasped the top, swiftly yanking down the zipper so fast it could've broken. He pushed the sleeves from my arms and yanked the fabric off, a soft groan leaving his lips, "Damn baby...you planned this, didn't you?"

I smirked and stood to slip off my dress, letting it puddle to the floor, "Mm-hm."

He watched with lust burning in his eyes as I slipped off his shirt and sat on his lap, affectionately kissing his neck. He picked me up and rested me on the bed, his eyes running over my body. I blushed. Heat began to course through my blood. He pried off his shoes and finished stripping before climbing in with me, hovering over me as his amber eyes gazed into mine.

"God I love you" he murmured, his lips pressing to mine. I moaned and stroked my fingers through his hair, caressing his chest. When he drew back, his lips moving to nibble my ear, I whispered, "I love you too. So much."

His hand rested on my hip. Gently, he hooked one of my legs over his waist and kissed my neck. I moaned, clutching his shoulders as he claimed me slowly, his lips pressing softly to my pulse as it quickened. I bit my lower lip slightly, caressing his hair as I caressed his shoulders, trying not to dig my nails in from the passion burning in my blood. He kissed me hotly, his mouth claiming mine. My legs hooked around his waist as his rhythm quickened. I whimpered against his mouth and panted, stroking his hair. I heard the outside and paid it no mind. I clung to my mate and kissed him hotly, dragging my nails down his back. His skin split under my nails and healed, a groan falling from his lips to mine. His hands caressed me, pulling me close, gripping me tight. Release came swiftly, my whimper of his name mingled with his groan into my ear. I held him close, his tender caresses running over my legs. He laughed softly, "Twelve oh-two. Happy new year baby."

I smiled and kissed him, "Yes, it is. And the whole year better be like that, too."

**MH**


	156. Bells Beach

**Bells Beach**

Before school started again, I made my annual trip back to Bells Beach to visit my family. The sun, the surfing, the beauty of it all made my glove-covered scales ache. My flight came in hours before dawn, so I used the spare key to let myself in, passed my parents' room on the way to mine, stowed my gear and proceeded to let my hair down. Off came the gloves and the protective clothes, off came my rubber rain boots. The moment my bare feet hit the cool, hardwood floor, I sighed. It was summer here in Victoria, and the AC kept the floor as cold as Salem. In the dark, I stripped down to my swimsuit and left my flight clothes on the floor. I felt around for my board and ended up turning on the desk light. The room was still the same. My slatted closet doors still stood half open, filled with clothes, my board propped against one. Pictures and posters still covered the wall, and my bed was still only half made. My desk covered with a puzzle of cats, my globes and trinkets lining the walls. Real shells decorated the shelves. I would take the time to admire my vastly contrasting room later, I thought to myself. Neptuna and my piranha were delighted to finally be set down. I'd been clutching their fishbowl the whole trip. From my bag, I unpacked a few pictures of me and Gil to join my homeward collection. They weren't my favorites, but they would do. I turned off the light, blew a kiss to the fishbowl, and board in hand raced out onto the sandy beach outside.

The first rays of dawn were poking the horizon, and the air was already getting sticky with humidity. I paddled out on my board and let the water caress my arms. A wave rushed in as if greeting me home. I stood and felt the gentle splash of brine over my feet as the wave shot up, carried me with it, and nearly abruptly crashed. I fell off the board and laughed as salty foam fell over my face. The water felt equal to moisturizer in the deep cold. My skin had ached without it. I climbed on my board and lay there as the sun began to rise, my skin blue tinted, my scales sparkling as they hung in the water. I sunned my back, my hair dripping onto the board as my fingers lazily cut through the water.

"Lovely day for a swim." My dad paddled up on his board and sat up. He and my mom had gotten married young, and at the ripe old age of thirty five, he still made girls double take in the realization he was somebody's dad.

I sat up on my board, "The perfect kind."

"Welcome home, Lagoona. Did ya even stop in to see your mum?"

"Stopped in, but neither of ya were awake yet." I dove back off my board into the water and then pitched my hair back as I surfaced, coated in water.

He smiled, "Are ya happy back in Salem?"

I felt my cheeks burn. He laughed, "Still seeing Gil, then."

I nodded. I knew he wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained from it, reaching out and patting my knee, "Good. I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks" I muttered. The worst part about the rising sun was that people would join us, and I would be confined to swimming until evening. I was starting to feel less and less at home in my birth home. The home I spent my childhood in, until my aunt and uncle offered to bring me to Salem. Truthfully, the place of my birth and of my happiest memories wasn't my home. Sure I got in arguments with my aunt and uncle, but I knew them.

As my dad and I walked in with our boards, I suddenly realized I didn't know my parents at all...and that I probably should've called ahead.

My mom was pregnant. Really, really pregnant. She was getting breakfast ready. My throat tightened. I was the object of my parents' love, a happy side effect of their marriage, and all of a sudden, I wasn't.

"Lagoona" my mom's voice was saturated with love, but I couldn't focus on her face when there was a balloon under her dress.

There were tears in my eyes as I spoke, "You're pregnant."

She nodded and hugged me. I felt it pressing against me. She smoothed my curls as best she could, "Yeah. A boy this time."

"Come sit." My dad pulled out chairs for us, and with her hand on her back my mother waddled over and kissed his cheek. My knees were shaking, but I went over and sat.

"We wanna talk to you about something love" he murmured, taking my hand. Suddenly, I knew it wouldn't be all strawberries and cream breakfasts like I remembered.

I just nodded. If I spoke, I'd cry. I'd ask why they didn't tell me. I'd ask the question they were probably about to answer. My mom's hand tightened around mine, clutching it so tight it hurt. I clutched back.

"We love you so much" my dad began, his hand suddenly tightening around mine, "But baby, we're pressed for room, and you live in Salem anyway-"

My heart snapped. The tears fell. My hands shook as I clutched theirs. _They were sending me away._ My own parents. Banished from my home that I adored. There was no surfing in Salem. There was no shell trim. My mother's vanilla curls weren't in Salem, or the old sparkle in my dad's youthful aquamarine eyes. My mother was furiously wiping my tears away, clutching my hand, "No Lagoona, stop crying. Please. We're not finished."

I sniffed and forced my sobbing to slow so I could hear.

"You still live here, but we just want you to empty out your room for the baby."

My room. My life. I was banished, I might as well never come back. Surprisingly, I didn't begin to cry as hard as I had. Tears were still running down my face. Suddenly, they sprung to my mother's eyes too, and she gasped sharply. Water touched my foot, and it wasn't there before. I yanked my hand back, "Dad-!"

"Get her suitcase, Blue." He said quietly to me, helping her stand. I nodded and rushed to the bedroom, grabbing it from beside the closet. It was funny, the way I operated on programming. I wiped my face and kissed my mom's cheek as he helped her into the car. It was a two seater. Much like my life in Bells Beach, there wasn't any room for me.

"We'll be back soon" my dad promised.

I nodded, "I'll catch the bus."

He took off without a goodbye, and I was forced to stay rooted in the spot. I watched the car drive away into town, and then I turned and went back inside, rubbing my dry fins. As soon as I shut the door, my tears ran again. My knees gave out. I fell to my knees on the hardwood floor and cried. I screamed, because no one could stop me from screaming. I cried until there was a puddle under me too, and my hair was matted from my pulling. Mechanically, I started running off programming again, and I cleaned myself up. I cleaned up the kitchen, and I put away my dad's board.

With my own resting on the wall, I tucked the pictures of Gil back into my bag.

_xx_

My hot Australian home was more or less gone. With a box, my fish and my packed to the point of breaking carry on in back with me, my board was strapped to the roof of Auntie Coral's car. Radcliffe was freezing but it matched my mood. As soon as I stepped out, my uncle grabbed my board and the box of my clothes while my aunt grabbed my bag for me. I clutched my fish and trudged inside. My room, bigger and cheerful blue as compared to my windowed, sea green room at my parents' house, greeted me with the same tapered joy. I set the fishbowl down and sighed, running my fingers through my hair. My fingers brushed over the tower of my computer. Slowly, the screen blinked to life, the backdrop, me and my friends at homecoming. The unpleasant ache began to fade as I took my carry on and opened it, beginning to decorate as it should've been all along. My pictures of Gil went up with the ones I already had up. My clothes were unpacked and my bed half made, and my board propped against my closet door.

"Lagoona?"

"Yeah auntie?" I muttered, hopping down off of my bed as I put my worn and abused wood blinds under the white curtains.

She put a plate of pizza down on the desk and kissed my head, "You know your parents mean well."

I nodded and hugged her back. She smoothed my hair differently than my mom did. She didn't try to put my curls down. She stroked them lovingly and murmured, "This will always be your home, Lagoona Blue. Remember that. And remember how much everyone loves you."

I hugged her tightly and sighed, "I love you too, Auntie. I know."

She shut the door. I pulled up my email and stared at the headline from my parents. Roary? That was the best they could do? I watched the picture of my friends for a minute longer before typing back.

_At least it's a step up from Lagoona._

**MH**


	157. All's Fair

**All's Fair**

Once upon a time, in a fit of rage, my dad asked me to prove that love existed. So I hugged onto his waist and cuddled up to him until he calmed down. That was shortly before Radcliffe was formed, after he dealt with my mother.

Everything was starting to come out, and my friendship with Cleo was definitely on the rocks. The day we started back to school, the garlic got ground up in the fan.

"How can you spread those rumors around?" I asked her, balling up my fists.

"What rumors?" she shut her locker door without looking at herself. Another sign that she wasn't my best friend Cleo anymore.

"That Clawd's your baby's father. Why don't you just admit you don't know who it is."

"Are you calling me a whore?" Her tone was sharper than mine.

"I can't call you what you are."

"I do know who the father of my child is."

"Are you sure? Beyond a doubt sure?" I growled.

I realized we'd taken the wrong approach to it when she lowered her voice and got right in my face, "As sure as I am that I lost my virginity to your dad in '52."

My eyes widened. A sharp taste hit my tongue. Revenge. I slapped her. She recoiled, clutching her face. My fists balled, "I hate nothing more than a liar. Why don't you just tell everybody that you're full of it!"

"Ask him!" she said. Her eyes were tearing. "Ask Deuce."

As teardrops dripped onto her fingers, I had no compassion for her. I shook my head, still not believing her, "I have more faith in my husband than that, Cleo. Get a new scapegoat."

_xx_

Clawd and I were sitting together, Luna on his lap and Luc on mine, finishing our homework when Howleen burst in and slammed the door, shoving my books away from me, "I can't believe you!"

"Howleen!" I yelped.

"How could you do that to her? And in front of everybody! Cleo's not a liar and she's not a whore, she's supposed to be one of your best friends!"

"You have no idea what's going on-"

"Yeah, I do. She says she fucked my brother, that's no big deal. For god's sake, Lala, she sat there in the hallway crying after you left her there! It took Rocco and me to get her home, and she's really hurting."

"She's a liar."

"She's not! Goddamn it!"

"Howleen. Stop."

"Why don't you just tell her Clawd?"

"Tell me what?"

Clawd's fist hit the table, "Because I fuckin' made a promise, now go home Howleen!"

Luna clung to his shirt. Howleen's eyes were steely, but watering. She looked at me, "You wanted to kill yourself, Lala. You tried too. She told me all about the years you two spent together and that you told her she was the only friend you had. She told me everything your family did to you. And I feel bad about that, but you should feel worse. You have no idea what she's going through. You're the first friend she got. Just remember how bad you hurt her."

She walked out and slammed the door. My heart sunk. I set Luc down next to Clawd.

"Baby-"

"I need to call my dad."

I went upstairs and sat on the bed, waiting for my dad to pick up. He did after a few rings.

"What's wrong?" As usual, there had to be a problem. He knew me too well.

"I need to ask you something important."

I curled up at the end of the bed as I heard him put down his pen, "Anything, darling, you know that."

"Did you sleep with Cleo, about sixty years ago?"

He went silent. A stab hit my chest. She wasn't a liar about one thing, at least. "Daddy?" I whispered.

He exhaled. I could almost hear him rubbing his head, "Yes."

"Damn it Daddy!" I yelled, standing up, "And you never told me!"

"You and Cleo weren't that close when she was living with us. When she came back to visit...it was just one night. For god's sake, neither of us were thinking clearly, obviously."

"Why, because you couldn't see that she looked like she was my age, or because you had a momentary lapse in judgement that she's someone else's daughter?"

"For god's sake, she's not your age. She's older than the both of us. Older than your grandfather. It just so happens that two consenting adults can have sex, is that what you really wanted me to say?" My tone with him might've been sharp, but his was just exasperated. He sighed, "What is this about?"

I sighed and lay on the bed, "How much time do you have?"

"I'll need the short version, darling."

"She says Clawd is Isis's father."

"And there's absolutely no doubt in your mind that he's not."

"Daddy, he's been in love with me since he was three and a half days old." There were doubts, but there was no way in hell I was telling my father about my insecurities. It was a mother thing, and I was in no mood to call up Livvy and complain to her.

"I know" he chuckled lightly, "Believe me, I know. And somehow, this got brought up?"

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Go talk to her."

I nodded. He hung up, and so did I.

_xx_

"Cleo" I murmured, walking into her room.

Her back was to me and I saw her arms tighten around her pillow, "Go away."

I moved to her side and stroked back her hair, my fingers slipping through the silky raven strands as simply and easily as water. I sat next to her and held her tightly, nuzzling her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"You almost broke my jaw" she murmured, "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Lala."

"My dad told me you weren't lying. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what? That your dad decided to indulge my little crush and used me for sex for one night, and sent me on my way like a cheap whore? You already think I am one, why should I have ever told you so did he..."

I clutched her. Tears rolled down her face. She sobbed and clutched me back, crying into my shirt, "Everyone I've ever loved has abandoned me. I can't deal with losing you too. I just can't."

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, rocking her a little, "Shh. You won't. I promise Cleo, you won't."

"I do what I do to protect everybody, okay? Please...just trust me...please."

I nodded and held her, even though it left a bitter feeling in my heart. Poor Cleo, who had the world at her disposal, who really had suffered, though, and who was my endless and eternal best friend. I climbed in bed with her and held her too, letting her cry until she exhausted herself, and letting Rocco take my place once she'd fallen asleep.

**MH**


	158. Hesitant

**Hesitant**

He was kissing my neck when I asked the question that threw him off guard, "You love me, don't you?"

"Of course" he murmured, his arms snaking around my waist, "Do I need to prove it again?"

He told the truth. He never lied to me, not completely, anyway. I shook my head as blush colored my cheeks. Still, he nipped my neck with his sharp teeth. I gasped and arched back into him, bearing my neck. I loved the way he bit. His canines were sharp, not like me or Lala, but like a python's. He bit my tender flesh again, hard enough that I whimpered in submission, panting softly as he released my skin. It burned and stung, but he'd left a fresh hickey on my neck. It bruised, and I whimpered as he kissed it softly, "Sorry."

"No, don't be. I love it." I stroked my hands over his.

"You know I do what I do to protect you, don't you?" he murmured, nuzzling my neck.

I nodded and let out a pleasured growl-purr as his hands caressed over my entire body through my clothes. I just wanted him. I didn't care if he was protecting me or himself, I'd made my choice already. Our lips meshed together passionately, the heat in the truck cranked. He pushed off my jacket and grasped me around my back, showering more attention down my neck. The windows fogged slowly. He kissed me recklessly, like my parents couldn't storm out of the BnB any time. He had just gotten over me on the seat when his phone rang. He sighed and cussed, "I gotta go."

I grasped his shirt before he could leave without a kiss goodbye, making sure his body was nestled against mine, the only thing separating us was out clothes. He hesitated to draw back, but finally did. As we climbed out, he pinned me to the truck again and kissed me fiercely. I gasped and whimpered into his mouth, resisting the urge to tear the shirt from his chest. Tenderly, he kissed me again, "I'll see you soon baby. I promise, next time..."

I nodded and watched him go. My heart was like a jackhammer in my chest, and my knees felt pleasantly weak as puffs of air escaped my lips.

...

I chose to stay home alone when my parents took the boys and Leena shopping. I just wasn't in the mood to go. I was in the kitchen eating frosting out of a can when a hand closed over my mouth. I gasped, ready to bite, when the other hand rested flat on my thigh, Deuce's gentle voice in my ear, "Boo."

"You jerk" I muttered into his hand, "I could've killed you."

"You didn't." He nuzzled into my neck, warming up, "Leave that door open for me?"

I nodded, "I miss you. I wanted you to come in and spend some time with me."

"Mm, good thing I locked it then."

I blushed. He gently cemented our lips together, forcing me to put down the frosting. I blushed as I felt him press to me, trapping me between the freezer and his body. His tongue traced my lips. My eyes fluttered. I clutched him as we kissed, clinging to him. Slowly, he broke away, taking his time. He smiled lazily and nuzzled his nose to mine, "I missed you too baby."

I blushed and slipped my arms around his neck. Very gently, he slipped his arms around me in return.

"What do you wanna do?" I murmured, tracing the outline of muscle in his shirt.

He smiled and stroked my hair and began to kiss me gently, nuzzling into my neck, "Whatever you want. I just missed you." I sighed and caressed the snakes that made up his hair. He slipped off his coat and hung it over the chair, joining me in the living room. After a long while of watching Rob Zombie flicks, he finally murmured, "I just don't want kids."

"What?" I murmured.

"I'd be a shitty dad. I don't know how to be one."

I kissed his cheek, "I don't know how to be a mom either. But one day we might figure it out."

"I can't do it. I just..." he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "My dad goes globetrotting regularly. He pisses me off when he's home and I...shit, I absolutely despise him. I really do. And my mom..." He laughed harshly. I saw tears dot his glasses. "She's unfair. I'm her only kid, you think she'd cut me a little slack."

I nodded and rubbed his knee. I couldn't imagine it. Nobody in my family had ever had anything but slack. Very gently, I nuzzled his neck and cuddled him, wiping his tears. He closed his eyes and let me take off his glasses and wipe them. I slid them back on before he opened his eyes. They sparkled like emeralds.

I stroked his face and held onto him.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too" he murmured back, "And I'm sorry if I'm not as good to you as I should be."

I shook my head and held onto him tightly, "No...you're perfect."

**MH**


	159. Bella Vita

**Bella Vita**

My head rested on the lunch table. I was exhausted and probably coming down with something. I coughed into my scarf.

"You sick, Blue Bell?" Cleo asked, sitting beside me and touching my hair.

Slowly, I nodded in reply. _Lovesick, homesick, sick of putting on a brave face for everybody, sick of pretending I'm ok when I'm not... _Very gently, I lifted my head and rested it on her shoulder. Her eyes widened slightly as she produced tissues and began to wipe my face, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh lord" I muttered. I hadn't even realized it. I'd been home for two days, and school hadn't been an option. Really, I shouldn't have come, but I was starting to miss my friends. I wasn't exactly used to Cleo being nice to anyone, but I accepted the motherly care without question. Frankie rushed over, "Blue, are you okay?"

I shook my head. She waited for an explination, but I wanted to only say it once. Clawd and Lala walked in with Gil. Lala was giggling, blissfully happy as usual. She waved and then noticed my face and rushed over, "Blue!"

She grasped me in an equally tight hug and let me sniffle into her shoulder. Gil's expression fell like shattering glass. He squeezed between me and Lala, grasping my chin, stroking my tears away, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. He held me to his chest and rubbed my back. When everyone was gathered, though they were quiet, I sat up fully and wiped my still-damp eyes. Lala whipped out a tissue. I laughed quietly and took it.

"What's wrong Lagoona?" Frankie murmured.

"I went home. To Bells Beach."

They all listened intently, even Deuce and Clawd. The very sight of their caring for me made the tears flow again, "Muh own parents kicked me out!"

"What?" Frankie nearly gasped.

Lala gently touched my arm. I sobbed into the tissue like it was my lifeline. Gil's hands wrapped around my arms. If he could've kissed me without the helmet, he would've. Unfortunately, I was as amphibious as a frog and my boyfriend had gills. It made the little mermaid's life seem so much easier.

"Go back to the beginning" Cleo murmured, "You showed up and they kicked you out?"

I shook my head, "M-My mum was pregnant, an-and nobody ever told me. They just told me I needed to pack up and take it all back with me when she went into labor..."

A breath escaped Cleo. I wondered what it meant. She began to stroke my hair, "Poor Blue."

"Why didn't they add onto your house?" Clawdeen asked, "We only had three bedrooms until my mom got pregnant with the triplets."

I wiped my eyes, "I dunno."

"That's all?" Deuce asked.

"Deuce!" everyone screamed.

"Sorry" he muttered, "But don't you already live here? And you know, they can't exactly use that visa thing against you, since you were born in the ocean...So what do you have to worry about? I mean yeah, so you left behind your family and your childhood home. A lot of us did that. But isn't that why we're here? Because this-" He put his index fingers on the table, the rest of his hands gesturing to the rest of the room, "All of it's worth the sacrifice?"

"I didn't exactly get a choice."

"You did once. And you bawled and cried, last I remember. Hell, you told Cleo's dad off."

I couldn't help but smile. He reached out and touched my hand, "Blue, you got more balls than a lotta guys I know. The fact that you packed up and left says a helluva lot more than if you fought to stay."

Lala looked at me and gently stroked my other hand, "He's right. Sometimes blood is thinner than water, if you'll forgive the metaphor."

I smiled.

"Sometimes the right choice is leaving. Family means nobody's forgotten. It seems they forgot you."

...

Just after class, I went up to Lala's locker. "Can we walk home together?"

"Of course" she smiled warmly.

Thankfully, she told Clawd to go ahead without her so we could have some time alone. I clutched my books to my chest and sighed as we walked.

"I get the feeling this is leading up to something." Her light pink eyes sparkled with wisdom.

"What did Cleo look at that like you for?"

Her eyes darkened and she looked away. Her smile turned sad. "A lot of things that I told her that I never even told Clawdeen."

I hesitated to say more. We walked to the riverfront and sat on a bench. She folded her gloved hands in her lap, smoothed her skirt, and began to toy with a button on her coat. She tucked a strand of hair behind her pointed ear and shifted slightly.

"My dad used to have a friend...Ersbet. You'd know her as Elizabeth Bathory. She was one of the few things that kept my father's w-...mistresses from killing me."

"Weren't they his wives?"

"Verona was his true wife. The other two didn't know the meaning of marriage." Lala's red gloves brushed over her black tights, resting on her knees, "Marishka and Aleera hated me so." She chuckled, "But Marishka hated me the worst of anyone. Sometimes I wished my dad married Ersbet." Her wistful, sad smile turned wry, "Except she favored women more than men. But my dad practically adopted her anyway. He told me once she was the only sister he'd ever known, since she was younger than him but just as...cynical, I suppose."

"What happened?" I murmured. The way she glowed, I was afraid to ask.

The stormy look quickly returned to her eyes, "She praised my mothers but not me in that way. When I first came here, I was depressed and sick. I wouldn't touch meat, blood, etcetera, and there weren't iron pills back then as far as we knew...so Lizzie came over and took care of me while my dad was out of town. It was just that. She took care of me. The only thing she ever did was dote on me and tell me that I was almost hers." She wiped her eyes. I scooted closer to hug her. "Back then, the thought of anyone taking possession of me was...such a beautiful feeling...I knew my dad loved me but he hardly voiced it, he was so busy with his blossoming work, and Verona took care of me but never said she loved me, and my mother..." She bit her lip and wiped her eyes a final time, "They called her. And they made up stories. Lies that my mother thought she was obligated to take care of. It's so funny, isn't it? We came from such unholy things and their big argument was that my soul needed saving. In all my years, the only time my soul needed saving was with them."

I stroked her hair and let her vent. She rested her head on my shoulder, "My mother killed my aunt. My dad knew, of course, but he loved my mother so much he would've never hurt her. I knew it took...probably a metric ton of liquor to kill her. He loved her more than his wives. I'm surprised he found Livvy after that. She was his true love, or so he said until he met Olivia." She sighed and looked at me, clasping my hand in hers, "So you see, you're just lucky your parents do truly love you. My only true blood family are my father and my uncle. And now Grayson, but you know what I mean."

I nodded, "What about your grandparents? Didn't you just see them?"

She laughed harshly, "He cursed my children and hit me. So, to put it bluntly, fuck them." She stood and grasped my hand, "Let's go."

The information processed quickly, but I still held her hand as she hauled me along the sidewalk and back toward Radcliffe Way.

**MH**


	160. Unto 1

**Unto**

_1_

With an exhausted yawn, Nyla turned over in bed and glanced at her alarm clock. It said eight, and she heard her parents getting ready to go, since school started at eight thirty. The heavy sound of her Dad's boots came up the stairs and the door opened. She buried her face into her pillow, pretending to be asleep.

"Nyla, you awake?" The smell of his sandalwood cologne seeped through her pillow. She giggled and looked at him, and then noticed the expression of worry on his face.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she murmured.

"Momma's uncle's coming over to watch you guys, okay? I need you to behave for him."

"What's wrong, Daddy?" she murmured.

"Just trust me. I'll tell you later." He very gently kissed her head and tucked her back in, expecting her to go back to sleep. She bit down on her lip just like Lala did, and watched him go. After a moment, the car pulled out, and she clutched the blankets and listened to the sounds of the twins shifting in their sleep to keep calm.

...

I sat with my brothers in the hospital waiting room. Next to me, Lala held Clawdeen and stroked her hair while she cried. My eyes hurt, and my face felt sticky with dry tears. I just laid on her shoulder, her arm looped over my shoulders. Our mom was up and pacing, sniffling into her crumpled tissue. Every blood vessel around her eyes had broken, the whites all red as well as a few bruise like red spots in the bags under her eyes. Her nose was red and raw, and it seemed like she'd been crying for days instead of hours. Clawd buried his face into his hands and sighed, holding back tears. Nino was sniffling, but Don and Howie made a show of being brave, even if it was Clawd's job. I realized, as I glanced at the clock, I was exactly four weeks from my fifteenth birthday. Lala stroked my hair and shifted only slightly. I realized Deenie fell asleep. Lala put a ten in my hand and touched my face, smiling gently, "Go get something to eat, Leena."

I looked to the boys. Rocks was asleep. Howie was going to sleep, and Don was rubbing Nino's arm. I kissed her cheek and got up. Clawd looked to her and got up, going to our mom, and I walked down to the cafeteria. I hadn't bothered to change out of my pjs this morning, the blue checkered flannel pants and my coat covering my yellow tee. I sat down with a small salad and a bottle of water and picked at it. My stomach was empty, but I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to go back to them, even if the doctors came out with news on my dad.

"Hi Howleen."

My head snapped up. Rocco's mom Evelyn slid into the seat across from me, smiling, "How are you?"

I tried to smile and it fell. I had no more tears to cry, "My dad got hurt at work. We don't really know what happened..."

She rested her hand over mine, stroking the backs of my knuckles, "Is your mom okay?"

I shrugged, "She's been crying. We got word last night, but since he was in Canada, we had to wait for them to airlift him here..." Pain clenched my chest. Breath escaped me for a minute. I clutched her hand tighter, and she moved to me and hugged me tightly, "Oh honey, just eat. You need to. And get your brothers to."

I nodded and ate hesitantly. She carried my water back for me and joined my family. My mom sobbed and ran up to her, hugging her, and I returned to my seat beside Lala.

"Harriet" Frankie's dad Viktor walked in, followed closely by Frankie's mom Viveka. Lala offered a sad smile to them, and Viv came over to us. She knelt down and hugged Clawdeen and Lala and smoothed my hair affectionately, "How is he?"

"We don't know" Lala murmured.

"Mrs. Wolf?" a young doctor-probably no older than thirty- was met by my mother, my brother and Mr. Stine. Viv went to join them and the boys all sat up and listened. I reached over and clutched Clawdeen's hand. We were all silent.

"-was pretty severe. When we got him in, there was about a seventy percent chance he'd recover, but he suffered a heart attack halfway through the procedure." The young doctor's voice was soft, soothing, and his hand was placed over my mom's as he had her sit while he knelt in front of her.

"What are you saying?" she said tearfully.

"There's still a fifty-fifty chance he'll make a full recovery. But there's no way he's leaving the hospital anytime soon."

I knew what that meant. We were entirely dependent on the BnB. Don and Howie looked to each other. They made the choice quickly, I knew. They were gonna start working with Clawd. It was unfair, as far as I saw it. Our family was big and if our ancestors hadn't built the street, we'd probably have had to leave it. We tried to never pull the hand-me-down card, but if I had to be a victim of my sister's unwanted clothes, I would be. I knew the boys would just as quickly subject themselves to the same.

Lala busted out her iCoffin and began typing, "Boys, sit back down."

"What are you doing?" Clawdeen murmured.

"An anonymous benefactor is putting a hundred thousand dollars in your mom's bank account."

Nino stared at her. The boys looked at each other, and Clawdeen wiped her fresh tears, "You can't do that."

"If it were up to me, I'd put a full million in there, but I guess it's just time to take it slow."

"Why would you do that?" I asked, "We're really not your problem anymore."

"Leena" Don barked.

Lala cupped my face, and suddenly, she looked like my mom. The boundless love was in her eyes, that optimistic faith in humanity. That look my mom had in all the pictures when she was young. How was somebody older than the civilized world still optimistic? Still had faith in anything? Love for anyone? Her fingers brushed my cheek and I felt my eyes flutter involuntarily. I was exhausted.

"You're my family. All of you. By default, everything that goes on in my family is also my problem."

I smiled and curled into her side. Clawdeen sniffled and smiled too, toying with Lala's hair, "You're the best, La."

"You are too, Deenie" she murmured and kissed the tops of both of our heads, "Now stop worrying."

I tuned out the news and rested my ear against Lala's chest, listening to the thrum of her heart. Maybe my sister was my second mother. Maybe I didn't mind it.


	161. Unto 2

_2_

I laid in my bed and watched my hedgehog move around in his pen on the floor, shuffling and sniffing the carpet and the various tennis balls and things for him to play with. He was only little, so he still took delight in pushing the ball with his nose and watching it move.

"Howleen" I heard from outside. Even with the black cloud hanging over the house, my heart still picked up the pace as I climbed out of bed and went to my window. Deugi was standing out in the snow, his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, his boots leaving imprints in the fresh powder. He smiled as I opened the window slightly, "What're you doin' out there?"

"You alright?" he asked. From the way he said it, I knew he meant more than just how I was doing. I nodded. He pulled his hands from the pockets and glanced around. I smiled and backed up. He took a running start and scaled the house, using his claws for leverage, being near silent. He grinned, exposing his sharp teeth, and climbed in, "You get many guys doing that?"

"Just my idiot brothers." I shut the window behind him. He sat down on the bed and watched too, "Cute. What is it?"

"A hedgehog!" I laughed and picked him up, carrying him to Deugi. He petted his head and smiled, "Think he minds?"

"Probably not."

"How's your dad?"

I bit my lip and set him back in his terrarium. A solid minute of silence passed before Deugi muttered, "That bad, huh?"

I could only nod. My fingers twitched. As if sensing my distress, Deugi got off my bed and grabbed my wrists, pulling me back into his teddy bear like embrace. His thumbs traced scars from when I went too deep. The twitching calmed. I shut my eyes and leaned back into him. Suddenly, he broke away, "Damn it."

I blinked and opened my eyes. His were blazing gold, full of desire, "Don't do that."

I blushed, searching my mind for what I'd done. He shook his head as if dispelling a fog, "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're so innocent." He cupped my face and hugged me again, this time face to face so my arms could wrap around his back as best they could. He stroked my hair and I rested my head on his chest, listening to the deep thrum of his heart under my ear. His lips pressed to my head. "Have ya been eating? Sleeping?"

I nodded.

"How bout your sisters?"

I nodded again, "Deenie is staying with Deuce. Lala's worried about her..."

"I'm worried about you." He guided me to sit and I did. I curled into his side, protected from the rest of the world by his arms, "You haven't been cutting, have you?"

I shook my head, "Not since you kissed me."

"Did you want to?"

I nodded, unafraid to be truthful. He rubbed my back, "You're brave, Howleen. You're strong. I'm kinda surprised you didn't slip."

I smiled wryly, "I'm kinda surprised you haven't slipped yet either. You haven't kissed me since."

"You want me to?"

I nodded.

He leaned down and captured my lips hotly. I gasped into his mouth. I had never been kissed like that. He dominated and I submitted. His hands caressed my sides as mine slid into his hair. The taste of black coffee still lingered on his lips. He pinned me to my bed suddenly and held my wrists down. My senses were assaulted with all that was him, my hands clutched his and just as suddenly as he kissed me, he pulled away and moved away from me. I felt my face heat with blush, a pleasant heat in my veins. My heart was thudding.

"I need to go" he murmured.

I blushed and licked my lips. They suddenly felt dry. He looked at me with such a look of heat that where other girls might've started to cry at the rejection, heat flushed through my body. I clamped my legs together in desperation, trying not to feel what I was feeling. Lust was stupid. It got rid of insecurities and it made people do stupid things. I didn't want to feel it. I didn't want to have anyone make me lose my control that I had on everything, not even him. He brushed his hand across my cheek, "Hey, hey stop. Stop." He grabbed my hands, just as my claws traced my vein. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to lose control. I can't."

He guided my wrists to his lips, "Calm down. You won't."

My body sang. I could've cried. I yanked away. I'd lost myself in sensation before, but it was all pain. He moved toward me anyway. I backed into the headboard, knocking my pillows off the bed. He pinned me there with my wrists against my sides. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, but he gently kissed my lips. "Stop. You don't have to hurt yourself over that."

"Get off of me" I growled.

He nuzzled me. He didn't touch me, he didn't kiss me, our noses were just pressed together. Tears rolled down my cheeks of their own will. He released my hands to brush them away. My hands cupped his. He nuzzled my nose gently, "You can control everything, okay? But look at me Howleen. You might think that pain's the only thing you can control losing yourself in...but it's nice to lose yourself in being happy sometimes. Control ain't everything."

"But I can't let it...I don't want to."

He moved away and went back to the window, "It's okay babe. I gotta go." He hesitated, "I love you, Howleen."

I scrambled off the bed, but he climbed out and leapt down and was running before I fully reached the window. He disappeared into the trees, and tears ran down my face. Cold air stung my face. I shut the window and closed the curtains, sinking to the floor. I wrapped my arms around myself and sobbed. The harsh truth was stinging my heart; I had never been able to control anything.

"Howleen" I heard Clawdeen murmuring into my ear, "Howleen, wake up."

"Hm?" I cracked open my eyes. She smiled sadly and helped me up, guiding me to my bed. She must've already put the pillows back. I clutched her before she could leave and murmured, "Stay, please...I don't wanna be alone..."

She climbed into bed with me and held my head to her chest. I dropped my arm around her. She stroked my hair and murmured, "You really look like me now." She sniffed the air and murmured, "What happened with Deugi?"

I buried my face into her chest, "I don't wanna hurt him, but I'm not ready...I'm not ready to let him take over..."

"You don't have to be" she murmured, "He knows. He's not gonna take advantage of you baby girl. He loves you."

I nestled into her chest and sniffed, "I know. I love him too. I just...I'm so scared..."

She held me tightly, "We all were. First love is scary. True love is even more scary. You always worry about if something will go wrong, or if you're good enough, or so many other stupid things...but when everybody else around you can tell that you're meant to be, you learn to forget all those doubts and stupid things."

"Think you can mate for life before you...you know..?"

She nodded and smiled, "Mom and Dad did. Clawd and Lala. Even Deuce and me. Howleen, that boy loves you. The only reason he left was because he didn't wanna hurt you."

I nodded and buried my face into her shoulder, "Does falling in love hurt?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, stroking my hair, "No. Not at all. It's wonderful."

The phone rang. The boys all rushed out of their rooms, but Clawdeen was falling asleep, so I just nestled my face into her shoulder and went back to sleep.


	162. Unto 3

_3_

_January 7-_

_Life sucks, you know that? Life sucks and then you die. Unfortunately for some of us it's not that simple. Dad's still not awake yet. He got worse. How much worse could an accident and a heart attack have gotten? He's on life support. Mom is camping out at the hospital now. It's up to Clawd and Lala to take care of us now. Yeah, that means all of us. Their four kids and pets, my four brothers and our pets, and even Deenie. Clawd goes up to the hospital every day, and he's about to start taking on Dad's jobs. He got accepted into college a few days ago too. He's staying local, no surprise. He's going on a football scholarship, surprisingly, and he's studying sports med. At least he's built like Dad, so he can take on the same job. Around here, nobody minds if you keep the business in the family too much. I miss him. Clawd's a lot like my dad, but he's not him, and I'm scared. I'm scared my mom will call in the middle of the night and our worry is gonna be ended in a bad way. I don't think she can handle that. I don't think I can handle that. But I haven't slipped up once. I haven't cut myself once. I want to, believe me I do, but I haven't. And Deugi's been coming around more. I think he knows how scared I am. Every day it gets worse, and somehow, there's this creepy calm settling in deep in my stomach. Like the end is near. The pain's about to be over. God I hope it's not the bad way._

"Howleen? You okay?" Lala poked her head in. I nodded. "Okay. Dinner's ready."

She slipped out and I tucked my journal away where nobody would find it. I felt so bad that Lala was staying home and missing school to take care of us. We were missing school to wait for word. Clawd was leaving in the morning to take care of Dad's work schedule, and wouldn't be back for about a week and a half. No matter what news we got, he wouldn't be here for it. I knew he hated it, but the BnB was closed. We were relying on Lala temporarily. Lala was working for our mom. I walked down the stairs and watched as Lala set out dinner and flashed me a smile. Clawdeen was putting on her coat.

"You going to work?"

She smiled, "Somebody's gotta run the BnB."

Lala kissed Clawd's cheek lovingly, "We'll be home in two hours. I love you."

"Love you too" he murmured.

Lala grabbed the Escalade's keys and stroked his hair for a minute before leaving with Clawdeen. Clawd glanced to me, "I should be taking care of her, not the other way around."

"Clawd, you're leaving in ten hours. I don't know what we're supposed to do..." I sat down next to him and he grasped my hand tightly. He looked at me and sighed, "You and Deenie are gonna be in charge, not the guys. You two can handle yourselves, that much I know. You're smart and you can win a fight. Be easy on Lala, please. I want all of you back in school, even Deenie."

"Lala won't go back and you know it. She's gonna stay and watch them."

"She doesn't need to. She should go back."

"Tell her that."

He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, "I'm not sleeping until after I work."

I hugged him tight and sighed.

...

It was well into the night when the phone rang. We were all awake as soon as Lala answered it. She and Clawd had taken turns sleeping over the past few days, and she was sitting up, smiling, "That's great. Alright, we'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Clawdeen asked.

"He's okay." Her eyes sparkled with tears, "Clawrk just woke up. He's doing fine. He's healing just fine."

We screamed and clutched each other. I grabbed Nino and cried. We threw our hands around each other and cried. Lala was on the phone with Clawd. He wasn't going. We were crying and running upstairs with sudden renewal. The boys were taking quick showers, and Deenie and I managed to really get dressed. Tears of relief were running down my face. I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Deugi before we left.

_Everything's okay. :')_

**MH**


	163. Truth Hurts

**Truth Hurts: The Origin of Spectra Vondergiest**

I was sixteen.

I didn't die long ago like everybody thought. I should be eighteen, but, I'm not.

Tragedy followed my family like a rain cloud. My biological father died shortly after I was conceived. My mom, in labor. I was adopted, since neither of them had any family. I was a sickly child, and I stared death in the face many times over. I never had much of a childhood outside of my bedroom, and my allergies were so bad I couldn't go to school. My parents learned that the hard way. As I got older, they got better, and I went to high school free of illness or allergy. I didn't get sick after that.

There was a Halloween party at the beginning of my junior year...

"Sarah!"

That was my name. My adopted name.

I looked up and smiled as my friends Beth and Mandy joined me in my History class. We lived in the Colorado mountains, so the fresh snow had already blanketed the ground two days before Halloween.

"I want you to come to the party with us."

"What party?"

I never had much of a social life. I liked to people watch, not people interact.

"At Mandy's, genius. Now, why not?"

I shrugged, "Theme?"

"Put on a costume and make it creative."

I had no sewing skills, so I took and old dress and slip and had my mom help me put them together. They were silk, and we cut them, hemmed them and put chains on them. I dyed purple streaks in my black hair. For the first time, it seemed like death had escaped my family.

I was on my way to the party when a car skidded off the road. Panicked, I raced to the side of the road and slipped. My head struck the ice. The car never touched me. At first, there was searing pain, and then I thought I was fine. I got up slowly. There was no blood on the ice behind me. I brushed off, but after a few more feet, my head spun. My back felt wet and warm. I dropped into the snow. Red splattered all over. My hands were numb, and then my feet. Freezing to death felt nothing like drowning, no matter what people said. Your body went numb, and then you hurt. But I was bleeding so bad I hardly had the strength to shiver. Pain bit through my body. I just remembered being tired. Watching the sun disappear behind the mountain. Telling myself I should've gotten a fucking car. And then, the pain ceased when I blacked out. I stood up in the dark of night, feeling around and stumbling back home. My mom leapt up, worried, and went to hug me.

She went through me.

I shivered and so did she, and then I realized it. I broke down into sobs and collapsed to my floor. She called 911 when I told her what had happened. I returned to my room and sat on my bed, suddenly realizing that while I could physically touch things, I could also phase through them. I didn't have to breath, but did out of habit. I didn't have to blink, but did out of habit. I curled up in the center of my bed, used my computer, and told my friends the truth. My mom asked to keep the case quiet and quietly told my teachers what had happened. They told my friends, and my friends quickly figured out they were talking to what remained of me. On the bright side, sometimes I tried to sleep, and I met my parents. But I always pulled back. I couldn't cross over when I had so much to do.

One day, a black car pulled up. The sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, so the man stepping out of it didn't don his sunglasses as he was about to. He walked up and knocked on the door. I heard him talking to my mom and floated down, intangible, staying out of sight.

A pair of ruby red eyes locked on me, though I was in the other room, watching through the wall, "You can come out, Spectra. I know you're there."

"Spectra?" my mom murmured.

"Her true name." The strange red-eyed man said. I floated out and stared at him, "How do you know me?"

He smiled, revealing his fangs, "You could say I know a lot about everybody. Especially about people like us."

"Vampire" I breathed, "The kind that kicks Twilight's ass."

He laughed, "Call me Mr. D. Come sit down, I won't bite."

A grin spread across my bloodless lips, "D? As in Dracula?" I smoothed my dress and sat on the chair.

"Exactly. I have an offer for you."

I leaned my head on my hands and my elbows on my knees, "I'm listening."

"There is a place not very far from here where people like us have gathered in peace. I want to invite you there. Your safety will be insured."

My mom was crying, "What threat to her safety is there? She's dead!"

"And could still be exorcised. Forced to cross over."

I shook my head, "I'm going. But on one condition."

He focused on me, listening.

"I wanna bring my stuff with me. Move, not...die and move on."

"That's easily arranged. I'll have a truck out here for you tomorrow morning."

"That's it?" My mom whispered, "You're just going to take her from me?"

"It was her decision, Miss Johnson. It's about time Spectra got to know what being a Vondergiest was truly like, don't you think?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. When he turned, I lifted my phone and took a picture. He didn't show up, so I smiled and posted it to my new blog.

_The Door to Monsterdom-Dracula can sure make an afterlife not bite. :)_

**MH**


	164. Little White Lies

**Little White Lies**

Siberia was the part of the world that it didn't matter how much the sun shone through the clouds; there was still snow everywhere. Nobody could tell that it was supposed to be true winter when Abbey was born, but the little girl had been the family's pride and joy. It was Abbey, her mother and her father out in the snowy wilds, out where no one would realize there were tigers and even a few remaining mammoths.

From birth, the little girl had boundless curiosity and an adoration for the winter wilds that were her home. She didn't know of green grass and trees, but she knew of fur and linen and the animals she played with. She knew she could make frost, just like her parents. She spoke Russian, just like them. They rarely came into contact with anyone else, but they never caused any harm.

When Abbey was fourteen and out playing with Shivver, the infant mammoth she adored, a black dot broke through the white of the horizon. She shielded her eyes and yelled out, "Papa! Visitor!"

"Go inside Abbey."

She nodded and carried her pet inside their home made of hollow ice. The black dot slowly became more visible and less shaped like a man, more like a bat. She realized quickly there was no hum of a snow mobile, no thrumming rumble of any engine.

"Lord" she whispered.

The black figure disappeared briefly from her line of vision. She cracked off a piece of ice in her hand and held it like a weapon.

"Hello." The black cloaked man said to her father.

"Hello." Her father's icy tone implied outsiders were not welcome. Her mother's snowy white hair brushed Abbey's shoulder, but the ice knife she clutched between her fingers remained. Cautiously, she watched and strained to hear as the intruder in their lands and her father spoke in tones hushed by the howling winds. Slowly, her mother pushed her down to the ice floor swept with snow and edged out. Her parents always reminded her of white tigers. A muted fury was under their calm. She clutched Shivver and glanced down to reposition her ice knife. When she looked up, the man in black was striding toward the den. She pushed Shivver into the snow and leapt up, charging the intruder. He grabbed her wrist gently and lowered to her level, speaking fluent Russian, "Hello, Abbey."

Her lips curled back in a snarl, "Get out of my home."

"I have an offer for you. Don't you want to hear?" His tone was gentle. He didn't look like a scientist, he was dressed more like a snowboarder than a scientist.

"Where are my parents? What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, I promise. You can trust me, Abbey."

Her eyes narrowed, "How do you know my name?"

"I've been around here for quite some time, just watching you and Shiver play. I hope you don't mind."

"I do."

He opened his hand, palm up, and Shivver went up to him, bounding over like a friend. Warily, Abbey dropped her crude weapon and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why should I trust you? You're a foreigner."

"And I have not hurt you, nor will I. My daughter is not much older than you."

Bells went off in Abbey's head. A playmate! A friend! Another girl to trade secrets and stories with! She picked up Shivver and looked at him, "I'm listening."

...

The plane was warm, but she expected it. It was pleasantly warm. Even with her blood so immune to the cold, her heart beating slower than a human's, she reveled in the heat. Shivver lay on a plush pillow at her side. She looked at Mr. D and smiled, "You must like children."

"I do, actually." He smiled back warmly, "You'll like it in America."

"I'm sure I will."

Her skin was tinted blue from the constant cold, but as she warmed, she found herself turning whiter. It made her lips turn up wryly at the corners. Her hair, thick and snow white, fell down over her fur lined clothes. Her violet eyes locked with Mr. D's red ones. He gave her a wry smile back, shifting to lean his head on his hand and shake his head slightly, "The first of my recruits that chose to fight instead of cower. I like you, Abbey."

"Like or respect?"

"Both."

"Well then, I suppose I do too."

He leaned over the table, a bit more interested, "Do you play chess?"

She shook her head and leaned back. He shrugged, "Checkers?"

She shook her head again.

"What do you do, then?"

"I fight. What do you do?"

Abbey quirked her head as he rubbed his eyes, "The same. Though, I may be getting too old for it."

She lifted a chess piece and moved it forward, studying him, "You are never too old. My great uncle is still on far boarder."

He chuckled and looked at her, "We'll have to teach you English, and get you some new clothes."

"I do not want to buy my clothes. I make them, and I will continue to."

"Alright then. That can be arranged." He produced his wallet and gave her several pieces of green paper with men's faces on them. She tilted her head and stared at them, "Is this money?"

"To buy things to make your clothes. When you get settled in, I'll have my brother escort you. How does that sound?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, "Good. Thank you."

...

Even in the snowy cold, the air conditioning was blasting. Snow physically covered every inch of the visible stone floors. The house and the outside had become encased in ice. Romulus raised a brow, "You sure you wanna go home now, Abbey? It looks pretty...cold."

She shrugged, "I am used to it."

Romulus followed like a loyal puppy. Abbey smiled to herself, knowing he would leave when she went inside. She grasped his hand, "You know, my parents aren't home yet. You can come inside, if you can handle it."

He smiled and shrugged, walking in with her. He followed her up to her room and saw that the snow stopped in a circular formation around her door, that was not encased in ice. When he stepped inside, he saw that it was nothing like the outside. Her baby mammoth lay curled up on a pillow in the corner, and while her furnishings were simple, they were lavish, rich in the character dark colors of Russia. Nothing was color coordinated. Her carpet was purple while her walls were blue, her trim and doors white, a dark wood desk, bed, dresser and table beside her bed, the latter two draped in cloth, one gold, one emerald green, and her comforter was deep, scarlet velvet. White fur pillowcases that he could just see were real sat on top of them. A leather encased trunk, smaller in size but still rather cute, sat on top of her dresser. There weren't pictures or trophies or posters like other girl's rooms, but a few mirrored snowflakes had been hung from the ceiling. He smiled and pulled out her desk chair to sit, "This is nice."

"This is my home. My new home. Where it is not cold all the time."

She produced various candles from inside the trunk and lined them up across the top of the desk, replacing the melted wax of old ones in the votives. He watched as she lit each and sat down on her bed.

He got up and took her hand, sitting beside her, "It's perfect for you."

"Why?" she murmured, a blush turning her cheeks a light pinkish purple as she warmed up.

"Kinda strange, eclectic...all you."

She snuggled into his side, "You think so?"

"I know so, Russian snowflake."

She giggled and buried her face into his shoulder. He stroked her hair back and smiled, nuzzling her, saying to her for what felt like the millionth time, though he'd been serious every time he'd said it, "Marry me."

"One day" she teasingly said back, sitting up to look into his eyes.

"I'm gonna hold you to that" he murmured, holding her close to his side.

**MH**


	165. Christmas with the Family

_Quick Author's Note- Okay you guys, book one is coming close to its inevitable close. Oddly enough, where I planned to end it with Secrets of Radcliffe Way, I think I may just end it with the beginning of Lala and the ghouls' senior year and go from there. What this means for you: What was originally not even intended to be a full book may become three. I think I'm going to stop at chapter 200. But, before we continue with the present, I wanna do one more jump ahead to the future..._

**Christmas with the Family**

"Deenie!" The twins both cheered in unison, yanking her out the door of her and Deuce's house and into their still smacked them upside their heads, "Get in there, morons."

Christmas Eve, and Radcliffe Way was teeming with visiting relatives. Due to the fact she lost two of the three checker matches with Lala, she had the only house on Radcliffe Way with cars spilling out of the driveway and into her sister-in-law's.

From Lala's driveway she saw them coming. Near twins Nyla and Charlei, Six year old Catalina, the ten year old twins, Lucas and Luna, and whispy, slightly see through CJ, who should've by all means been nine years old, and Lala, flanked by Clawd, cuddling her barely-month old baby Alex. She melted and smiled, calling back into the house, "Marcus! Sam! Mackenzie! Come down here, your cousins are here!"

The three nine year olds bolted down the stairs. Two girls, only one she could've wrestled into a dress, and one boy. Her and Deuce's triplets. The final car to fit inside the Wolf-Gorgon driveway was her only other married sibling in an Eddie Bauer Ford Escape.

Howleen and Deugi got out. Leena waved and then turned to yelled to Lala. Nino and the boys were already eating, as expected, but Lala stopped to help Howleen with her twin terrors. Two six month old boys, Tommy and Slade.

Ahead of Lala and Leena, CJ came up to Clawdeen and gave her a cold hug, "Hi Auntie."

"Hi darling" she cooed, smoothing his soft black hair. He flashed her a smile and went past, solidifying as he approached his cousins and flicked Sam directly in the forehead. The middle girl smacked him back and jumped on his back, and he obediently carried her into the big kitchen.

"Hey Clawdeen" Luna said, her tiny pink iPod clipped onto her hanging red suspender. Blasting Muse made her ears twitch. Clawdeen smoothed her hair, knowing full well she couldn't hear her. Luc gave her a big hug. While Luna was dressed as she usually was going to school, Luc had dressed up with an untucked shirt and dress pants. His hair was slightly shaggy, but it suited him. Clawdeen hugged him back and stroked his hair, "Hi Lukey."

He smiled with fangs, "Can we stay over Auntie Deenie?"

She smiled and whispered in his ear, "I'll send you both home with extras."

He grinned and let go, making way for Cat to climb her leg like a little cat. Even though she was little, her talons were sharp and her golden eyes sparkled. Her black hair curled delicately, "Auntie."

"Hello Kitty Cat!"

The little girl giggled and grasped her hands, happy to be picked up. Clawd and Deugi were already laughing as they got the door for their wives. Leena grinned and tried to free up an arm, but Clawdeen ended up hugging her, "Clawd is the only boy in this family that isn't a failure at marriage."

Leena giggled, "They're still mooching off Ma, huh?"

She nodded and kissed her little sister's firey hair, "You haven't gone crazy yet?"

"Nah, they smell meat and turn into angels, just like their Dad."

"Jesus Clawdeen! Help me out in here!" Deuce yelled from the kitchen. Marcus and Mackenzie raced into the kitchen to help while Clawdeen gave her best friend a brief hug and murmured, "We'll catch up after. I bought you a special present."

"As usual" Lala murmured and kissed her cheek.

The entire room busted into applause as Lala walked in, holding Alex in the crook of her arm and Cat's hand. Somehow, Deuce's kitchen managed to hold all of the grown Wolf siblings, the children, their parents, and Lala's father, stepmother and brother. Almost-ten year old Grayson was swinging his legs, looking awkwardly out of place. Olivia and Harriet talked and gossiped, while Dracula seemed oddly at ease beside Clawrk. Grayson was at that line where he wasn't a full blood vampire or a full blood wolf, but somewhere in between. Not a Wolf, but part of the Wolf family.

Lala smiled and called to him, "Grayson. Can you help me out a second?"

He got up, relieved to have a purpose, "What's up Laura?" His eyes sparkled, deep and dark and wise beyond the youthful roundness of his face.

"Can you help me and Leena set up the high chairs? Toward the middle of the table please?"

He nodded and set up Alex's with ease, then went to the twins'. As soon as Leena kissed the babies and asked Grayson to watch them, she disappeared to help Clawdeen and Deuce. Dinner was in full swing, and Cat was boosted up on a phone book. CJ leaned back on the wall and watched them all, smiling.

When the first dishes were cleared, Lala whistled and drew the attention of everyone.

"Merry Christmas you guys" she said, beaming.

"Hey Lala, think Clawd would let Santa steal you for a night? Cause I've been wishing for you for a couple years" Nino teased.

"Maybe when you finally hit puberty" Lala teased back.

His brothers let out cheers and yells. Her bell like laughter joined them.

"Anyway, I just wanna thank you guys for coming together nonviolently...yes Daddy, that means you..." A round of 'ooh's rose from the Wolf Brothers while Dracula simply smiled and shook his head.

"There's a lotta love in this room" Deuce declared as he walked out with more food, more skilled in balancing platters than a waiter. The brothers cheered as Lala kissed his cheek and helped.

"Alright, we're one big fucked up family, we get that. Thanks for not killing each other for another year. And before we dig in again, let's give it up to my sister in laws, another year, another bun popped out of the oven!"

The boys cheered again just as Lala gave him the finger, "Yeah yeah, we know what your snakes are good for."

Nino was laughing so hard he was crying. Dracula smiled and murmured to Clawrk, "It's times like these when I think you did a better job raising her than I did."

"Thanks, I think" Clawrk murmured in reply.

"Eat" Deuce said.

No sooner had everyone settled in than conversation began.

"So Lala, how's our littlest grandbaby?" Harriet asked, still lacking gray in her cinnamon colored hair.

"He just got through his first round of doctor visits. He's a good, strong boy. He has all his shots, and is very obviously allergic to garlic."

"Which, by the way, we aren't" Luc pitched in, gesturing between himself and his sister.

"Sometimes I worry about you two" Grayson muttered. Olivia smoothed his hair.

Luna reached across the table to high-five him, "Vam-power little uncle."

Grayson smiled, his eyes sparkling as he high fived back.

Luc rolled his eyes. Marcus, down the table, snickered.

"And what's so funny?" Luna snapped in his direction.

"Your brother."

Luc smiled sweetly to his mother, "Permission to choke him into submission?"

"After dinner, Lucas."

He smiled and sweetly glanced over to his cousin and rival.

Clawrk looked at the young half-wolf, "So Luc, how's school? Got any girlfriends yet?"

"Girls are gross" he muttered, picking at his food.

"Lala-" Don began.

"Before anybody says it, I'm not gay, okay? I like boobs. Just none of the girls have any yet."

Dracula and Clawrk looked to each other and burst into laughter. The elder vampire raised his glass to his son-in-law, "Well done Clawd! And I was worried about saying that."

Lala shot her dad a look.

"Thank you, Mr. D" Clawd said.

"Oh come on!" Rocks yelled, "You're not gonna sit there and take that, are you? For god's sake!"

"Rocks, shut it before I shut it for you."

"You don't have the guts. You got the balls, obviously, but you don't have the guts."

The table went silent. Clawdeen grinned to herself. Lala was repressing laughter. Clawd slowly got up and walked around to face his brother face-to-face, four inches taller than him and much stronger, "You really wanna pick a fight with me?"

"Clawd, don't break him" Harriet said.

"Mom!" Rocks yelled, "You never have faith in me!"

The entire table burst into laughter. Deuce got up and went to the corner to wipe tears out of his eyes, laughing uncontrollably. Clawd went and sat down again.

Slade slammed his tiny fists into the table and began to fuss as Tommy began to cry. Alex wrinkled his nose and threw his binkie at Howie to stop his howling laughter.

"Man, your face is making the babies cry" Nino teased.

They forced themselves to stop laughing while Deugi reached out and scooped up Tommy, cuddling him close, "Come on baby boy. There's Daddy's boy. Calm down squirt, calm down."

Tommy slowly calmed down and began to chew on a piece of turkey in contentment.

...

Everybody dispersed and after a short while Clawdeen, Howleen and Draculaura re-gathered in the living room of the chic white house Clawdeen had moved into after high school, just after Deuce's parents moved back to Greece.

"This is nice" Leena murmured, setting her glass of cherry on the coffee table and laying against Lala, "Just us girls."

Clawdeen fussed with her ring, "We don't need to get married."

"You don't, but you live together, sleep together and have babies, so it'd be nice" Lala murmured.

Clawdeen smiled slightly, "I've finally gotten off the ground. When I can pay for it, we'll do it-"

"You're so stubborn" Leena murmured, "I let Lala pay for my wedding."

"You let Lala pay for college too. And I can't let my best friend marry my brother and start funding my life just because my siblings let her."

Lala frowned, "I only do it cause I love you."

Leena smiled, "We love you too."

"Lala, look at us. We're nowhere near middle aged, just making our careers and you have more kids than most polygamists!"

Lala burst out laughing at Clawdeen's words, Leena taking her burgundy before it fell. Lala wiped her eyes and went over to Clawdeen, taking her hands, "Honey, we're going to live next to forever. Let's enjoy it."

"To being babies!" Leena laughed and raised her glass.

"To infancy!" Lala yelled, nearly tackling her into the couch.

"To Lala being the best drunk I've ever met!" Clawdeen yelled and laughed. They melted into the couch cushions, various shades of lipgloss differentiating their glasses, and Clawdeen wrapped her arm over her best friend's shoulder, "Merry Christmas La."

"Merry Christmas Deenie."

and like many Christmases past, Leena was asleep before midnight.

**MH**

_Tomorrow: A brief blog from Spectra ^_^ Happy Howlidays my loves!_


	166. Blue

_Merry Christmas everybody! Way busy with everything else going on around here, but I had to post a little something for everyone. The Spectra blog's postponed...I couldn't come up with anything today._

**Blue**

"For god's sake, you try every generation, don't you?" Vlad murmured as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "You really think this shirt is ugly? I bought it just for the occasion-"

"Can we not do this right now?" Dracula asked, his mirrored sunglasses reflecting the twilight rays.

"They said no twice. What's going to make them say yes now?" Vlad asked.

He watched, sitting on the hood of the Jeep, waiting.

Six year old Lagoona Blue, her wakeboard in tow, raced out of the door at the first sign of a clear beach and dove into the water. She paddled out and rode the small waves that were coming in with the tide. She rode the waves as her family gathered inside, celebrating the holiday. Darkness descended slowly, turning the water from deep blue to inky black. She giggled and felt the bobbing waves below her, sitting back and stretching. Her eyes closed gently. A wave crashed over her. She gasped, caught off guard and clung to the board for dear life.

"She can't swim" Vlad gasped, "They didn't teach her how to swim!"

"She knows how to swim. Nobody knew it was high tide."

"And you did?"

"I tend to know a lot, having been around as long as I have, little brother" he pried off his shoes.

A slow smile crossed the younger vampire's face, "You've been listening to your daughter. Some brave, galliant act of heroics is going to sucker them in when they suddenly owe you their daughter's life. You are a cunning, horrible man."

"Not horrible enough" he said, running out just as Lagoona began to cry, toppled off her board and flailing about in the spray, a tiny panicked flounder.

He grabbed ahold of her and felt her tiny arms lock around his. He grabbed her board for her. His brother was shaking his head, rolling his eyes as usual. He rubbed her back, shielding her from the spray, "Breath, child. Stop panicking."

"I'm scared" she whimpered, "This never happened b'fore."

"Every couple years it does" he murmured, "Swim back. Go."

She nodded and grabbed her board, paddling back just as her father burst out of the house, calling for her. She took land all of ten seconds before he did, and he heard his brother's typical criticism from the parking lot.

"She's fine" he commented, "She panicked."

The young sea creature's eyes narrowed to aqua slits, "Mr. D. What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you'd have reconsidered my offer."

"He's nice Daddy" Lagoona reaffirmed, "He's a good swimmer."

"Why did you panic, goldfish?" he murmured to her, "You're a fine swimmer."

"I didn't count on the tide." She blushed.

Holding his daughter protectively to his shoulder, he raised his head and looked Dracula square in the eyes, "What do you want?"

"Same as I wanted today. To ensure her safety."

"You'll do that by leaving."

"Take into consideration what I've asked your family many times."

"Why do you want us there? You've already conned my sister why me?"

The hardness of his ruby eyes melted away as he brushed Lagoona's curl back from her cherubic cheek. She giggled and blushed.

"Because if and most likely when they decide to descend on your home in an angry mob, you want her to be safe." He spoke from experience, and that was the part that chilled his cool blood. He walked back toward the house with the little girl and board, watching as her bouncing curls peeked around her father's neck, "Bye Mr. D! Thanks for the save out there!"

When he walked back to the car, he toweled off his long raven black hair, hearing his brother immediately start talking, "What the hell was that, Clark Kent? Jesus, try not being so melodramatic next time. I mean I know you were honest and that usually works, but for the love of god, do you have any idea how painful it was for me to sit here and try to pretend I didn't know you? That was...that was horrible. I'm sorry, that was horrible."

"Well, it worked."

"Yeah, I saw the scared little sea nymph in the doorway. God, can you believe that? He's like twice her size, that would be like...like...Draculaura and a werewolf."

The hateful glare that filled his eyes was suddenly focused on his brother, "Now listen to me and listen well, my daughter may have the silly notion that raising those things and their pups will make them loyal to her, but she will never be stupid enough to...It's unfathomable."

"Consort with one?" Vlad offered.

His brother threw the sopping towel at him, "Shut up!"

"I bet you a hundred thousand dollars she marries one. I just bet."

"You didn't even come out here to help, did you?"

"Of course not. But you know I'm right."

"I know that I don't care if you're my brother, I will drive away without you and let you chase the car."

"No you wouldn't. I was always your favorite."

"Because Julius is a dick? Yeah, that's why."

"You're just mad because he married the woman he loves."

"Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**MH**


	167. Americano 1

_Just a little AU to tide you all over until I get my brain going again for the regular MH storyline. :)_

**Americano ****_AU_**

_1_

Venice. The city of love, or how it was supposed to be. But love had never come to the young woman occupying room number nine. Her best friend was off in Athens, and the boy she had pined for her entire life was getting married to the wrong woman. She glanced down, waiting for the sun to set so she could emerge without incident. Cleo was waiting down there, like some princess out of a fairy tale. She even had shining glass slippers on while the photographer fawned over her and her "natural beauty". Yes, she could see it. Silky, smooth and straight raven hair, adorned with gold tinsel like a doll. The gold lace embroidery making a back across the dress so her latte colored skin could be exposed without being truly exposed. The white dress she'd picked for her wedding looked more like a cocktail party than a wedding gown, made of pure silk, not the typical gown material. Her eyes sparkled, highlighted with mascara and khol. A boquet of white and yellow roses wrapped in glimmering foil threw the sun the same way her sparkling lipgloss did as she laughed. A happy bride. It stirred pure hatred in her maid of honor's heart.

"Be happy for her."

She nearly struck the tinted glass.

"Be happy for her? I love how you think that's so easy" she whipped around to face the groom in question, her best friend's brother, Clawd.

"What's there to be jealous about? Really?"

Her mind was screaming for him to just see, but she knew, he was a man. He would never know what she saw. With tears in her eyes, she waved him off.

"Lala, tell me" he murmured, going to her, brushing back her hair. Her raven hair was silkier, but not as straight. Her skin was the color of fresh cream. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her tightly. She clung to his arms. He sighed and rocked her slightly, "You're my best friend, you can tell me by now what's wrong?"

"I love you" she whispered, stroking her fingers over his, "I love you more than her. You know that. Please, please just admit that you know that."

He sighed, "La, I can't...Cleo's..."

"An important figure of society, yeah, I know" she said, shoving his arms off, her voice sharp with venom.

"Our parents want this too you know-"

"So what if she has your dad's love, she should let me have yours!"

"It's not that easy-"

"Like hell it's not!"

He watched her storm out and sighed, burying his face in his hands. He did love her. He loved her for as long as he knew what love meant, but Cleo came from money, and his family didn't have the airfare to get home. As wealthy and powerful as both girls were, Cleo was richer, therefore his family was more inclined to accept her. Besides, his dad and Lala's had hated each other forever...

"Clawd!"

Cleo was calling. He sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and left.

...

She was going to cry. Those deep black eyes burned like coals, full of the flames of hatred. She was wearing blush pink, her hair curled and done up, the thorns of pink roses dug into her palms to stop herself from crying. Part of being a good friend was grinning and bearing it.

"If anyone can think of a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

A moment of hesitation, and Clawd withdrew his hand. Cleo's eyes blazed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, "I can't do this."

"What are you taking about?" she hissed, "We've had this planned for months."

He glanced to her. The tears in her eyes brimmed over. Cleo looked between them, "No. No, you're...you're in love with her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Cleo threw down the flowers in frustration and charged off. One of his brothers got up, "FINALLY! Marry the right woman you dumbass!"

Laughter rippled through the crowd. Clawd extended his hand, and a smile crossed Lala's face as she accepted it.


	168. Americano 2

_2_

Athens was teeming with life. Luscious vineyards and straightforward priced wine. White sand beaches and tanned boys.

After a day of reading on the beach and enjoying the sun, Clawdeen entered the bar under the inn where she was staying. The bartender wore a cap and shades despite the dim lights.

"What's the best?" she asked, sitting before him.

He smiled, his lips full and pale pink, the lusciousness of Greek men, "The wine from the Gorgon vineyard."

She smiled and he poured her a glass, "Just be careful, it's sweet but strong."

"Maybe a bit like it's maker?"

He flashed pearly teeth, "Was I that obvious?"

"A bit" she smiled and sipped the wine, "Clawdeen Wolf."

"Deuce Gorgon." He reached across the bar to take her hand and guide it to his lips, "American?"

"How can you tell?"

"You're up at three am. It was American or vampire."

She giggled, "An American werewolf in Athens, actually. My brother's getting married in Italy and I wanted nothing to do with it."

"You don't get along with him?"

"No, just with his chosen wife. Excuse the french, but she's a bitch."

He laughed, "Well then, I hope he sees clearly."

"I do too. It's not like my best friend hasn't been pining over him her whole life either. And I don't know why I'm telling you this, but..."

"Well, I stand here so I can listen. You'd be surprised how many people I've talked out of jumping off a cliff."

"Really?"

"Eh maybe I exaggerated that a little..."

She giggled. Several glasses of wine later and he was sitting on the opposite side of the bar with her, his fingers tracing hers, "This is my place entirely. My food, my wine, self run, self managed. The only thing I have are people that know what I want done to do it."

"Lucky you."

"Very. But you know, sometimes it gets lonely...I'd like someone to share it with sometime."

A slight smile spread across her face, "You mean me?"

He laughed, "Maybe when you're sober."

She climbed off the barstool to demonstrate just how sober she was and nearly fell. He laughed and picked her up, "And now's when I have to take you back to your room, before you develop a hangover."

"Best part of being a werewolf...no hangovers." She giggled and clung to his arms.

He laughed and scooped her up, acending the stairs. She handed him her room key and let him deposit her on the bed. With laughter brimming her eyes into sparkling amber gems, she drew him into a sweet, passionate kiss.

He tucked her in and looked at her, "If you're still interested when you wake up, come find me. But I never take advantage of pretty girls like you."

When night turned to day, and Clawdeen woke to find him resting in the chair, his glasses slipping down his nose and his hat off to reveal sleeping snakes in coils atop his head. She smiled in disbelief and rolled on her side to watch him sleep. He snored slightly. She laughed and got up, climbing out of the blanket to shake him slightly. His snakes cracked their eyes and nestled back down, not bothering to wake to her. Gingerly she touched them. One by one they stirred to the gentle stroke of her claws down their backs. A quiet sigh burst from Deuce's lips, making he realize he'd been watching her.

"That feels good."

"They're adorable" she blushed and tickled the snake under the chin. Its tongue darted across her fingers.

"I feel that, you know" he said, smirking, "Kinda like getting my hair stroked, but my hair is sensitive all over."

"Sensitive, huh?" she asked, stroking more softly. His eyes closed behind the glasses, not breaking the touch to nod, melting into it. Finally, she drew back and watched as he opened his eyes. She saw a flash of green behind the dark glasses.

"Don't you have to get to work?"

"Greek holiday."

She was surprised, "What is it?"

"Because I said so day."

_Next: A crossover of worlds with Remy LeBeau and Operetta_


	169. Americano 3

_3_

The New Orleans air hung with humidity and the scents of cheap perfume, whiskey and smoke. It wasn't late enough to consider it morning but not early enough to consider it night. The little card bar very rarely had singers, but tonight they did. Remy assumed Operetta was a stage name, just like everybody else's.

"Testin', testin', how are ya sin city?" the gentle tone of her voice was highlighted by the tone that reminded him of home. The whole reason he came back. A couple people in the back whistled and cheered. A woman at the bar ignored the situation. But Remy was captivated instantly by the redhead with her hair over one eye. There was no band to accompany her, but suddenly music came from every corner, spilling out as if from speakers. He watched and listened to the hypnotic sound of her voice as it caressed the air. She was singing the blues, something he sympathized with completely. He raised his glass to her, catching her eye. Her pale cheeks flushed. He felt like she was singing to him after that. His eyes didn't return to the cards, hers didn't return to the audience.

"It's sickening." Cleo muttered, the music falling on deaf ears to her.

"What?" The guy in the seat next to her perked his head up.

"This love and romance thing. It's sickening. Two strangers just found love across a crowded bar room. What, do I attract love for everyone else but repel it for myself?" More than a little tipsy, words just spilled out.

"Yeah, it kind of is" he sighed.

She looked at him and offered her hand, sans engagement ring, "Cleo."

"Rocco" he muttered, "What makes you drunk and depressed in the big easy?"

"My fiancee left me for my best friend and married her at our wedding."

"Harsh. Next drink's on me for that."

"What about you?"

"Funerals. Lots and lots of funerals." He rubbed his eyes. He had shaggy blond hair and a loose black tie, his jacket draped across the back of the bar stool. Cleo scooted closer and pried his hand from off his glass, holding it in her own, "It'll be okay."

He smiled and laced his fingers through hers, "Yeah, it will be. For you too."

She smiled widely and held her glass up, "To..."

"New beginnings."

Their glasses clinked together gently.

**MH**


	170. From Russia, With Love

**From Russia, With Love**

I was getting worried. He hadn't been to school in a few days, and even though every wolf I talked to told me not to worry, I did. So with Romulus's address in hand, I walked there from school. A thick, fresh blanket of snow was signaling the end of winter and the quick approach of Valentine's day. My heart was aflutter. My first valentine's day with someone to care for. My heart felt warm and fuzzy while the rest of the world felt colder than usual.

"Hey! Jacob, off the roof, Loralei, come back here! Christ's sake I can't chase you all at once!"

My worry was immediately relieved as I saw Romulus prying a child from the ice leading to the roof while another was playing in the snow in a swimsuit. I walked up and scooped the one in the snow up out of it. He flashed me a grateful smile, "Hey Abbey."

"These children yours?" I teased.

"These are Jacob and Loralei, my little brother and sister. Chase is around here somewhere...she's the only one I can count on to be good."

He led me in and I saw a third child sitting curled up on the couch, trembling. He took Loralei from me as I approached Chase. She was trembling, her soft brown hair draping around her chubby little face. She was sick, I could tell. Really sick. "I gotta-"

I nodded dismissively. He took the little ones upstairs and I grasped the littlest up in my arms, stroking her hair and taking a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She didn't respond with more than a whimper. I didn't need to hear Romulus to know he was there.

"She needs a doctor."

"Doctor's have tried. She's so sick..." He sat next to us and smoothed her hair. Her eyes fluttered. She moaned, but she clearly wasn't seeing. I blew my breath across her face, a burst of cold air, and she jumped. He grasped her and sighed, "Give me a minute."

He carried her off upstairs and I followed, She was no more than five or six, but he still sat there with her while she lay limp on his shoulder, waiting for her bath. He smiled to me sadly, lowering her into the bath. I came to join him and gently puffed my breath on the water, chilling it. She looked more alert and smiled, "Hi Romy."

"Hi monster" he murmured, cupping some water in his hands and spilling it over her head, his sleeves rolled up. Limply, she leaned against the side of the tub and let him cool her down. I reached out and checked her damp forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed. My hand felt like steam was rising from it. Romulus supported his little sister's back, frowning, "Abbey, take your hand back."

"She's cooling down-"

"Now!" he barked. I drew my hand back out of shock. Her eyes fluttered open, but she looked dazed. Very gently, he stroked cool water over her face, murmuring to her, "It's okay. Breath. Chase, look at me. Chase."

I bit my lip. Her little eyes fluttered and she smiled, "Can I be done now Romy? I'm tired."

"Sure baby girl." He wrapped her in a towel and scooped her out, setting her down on another. He dried her off and bundled her in fresh pajamas, taking her to a room at the end of the hall and tucking her in. Shiny balloons in the shapes of butterflies sat in every corner. Plush toys and dolls covered every surface. There was a heart monitor that he hooked to her finger and an IV beside that. He soothed her and kissed her head before very gently sticking it in her arm. She didn't even whimper, just went straight to sleep. He got up and flicked on a lamp beside the bed, turning out the light as he joined me in the hall. The two little ones were playing in their bedroom.

"I'm sorry I interfered" I murmured. The stung of his yell still made my heart ache. He grasped me tight in his arms, stroking my hair, pressing my cheek into his chest, "You didn't do anything. I'm sorry. She's just really sick..."

"I saw" I murmured.

He let go and went to clean up. I followed, because it was all I had to do. He cleaned up and washed up and leaned on the counter. The calm, cool alpha male I'd fallen in love with looked worn and exhausted. I walked in and stroked my fingers over his chin. He sighed, leaning in and nuzzling his nose to mine. His arms wrapped around my back as his eyes closed, "God I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then. I can help you."

He shook his head. I pulled him back toward his room. He stumbled in and sunk into bed. I put down my bag and curled up with him, letting his body wrap around mine, feeling him hold me like a teddy bear. I ran my fingers down the back of his hand, comforting him while he rested. After a few moments, I looked up and noticed how deeply asleep he was. My iCoffin buzzed on the floor. I reached down and grabbed it out of my bag, noticing a text from Frankie.

_Where r u? Sleepover Cleo's started half hour ago._

I opened a reply.

_Not coming. Sister of Romulus badly ill. Need to help._

It only took a minute for Cleo to text me.

_Bring her over. My fam's seen everything._

...

Nefera cradled Chase to her hip as she rocked her, making something on the stove. Draculaura and Cleo watched with worry, like every kid in the world required their love. The herbal smelling soup Nefera gently fed Chase, rocking her softly. I smelled mint. Chase's eyes became bright instantly. She reached for more, purring with delight. Cleo relaxed, watching her sister dote on Chase, "Told you Abbey."

Rocco walked in and wound his arms around Cleo, "Speaking of things to tell people, Isis wants her mommy."

Cleo blushed as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

"You sure Rocco doesn't want Isis's mommy?" Clawdeen teased.

"Me too" Rocco purred in Cleo's ear. All of us giggled while Cleo blushed and swatted at his hands, "No. Not in front of my friends."

"Scared they'll want to join?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Nefera said rather loudly.

We all burst into laughter at that, even Chase. Rom burst in, and seeing Chase, he relaxed, "What the hell-?"

"It's fine, Romulus" Nefera soothed, "She's doing much better."

"What did you give her?"

She smiled and bounced Chase on her hip, "The secrets of life always involve mint, chili powder and crushed raspberries."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He took Chase from her and cradled her close, rubbing her back. She burped and giggled, "Romy, I feel good."

"I'm glad baby doll." He nuzzled the top of her head. I smiled. He got up and went to me, grasping me around the waist and kissing me with a level of passion I'd only felt once before when we made love. I blushed. He set Chase down and slid his fingers into my hair. I shivered from the warmth of his arms. His tongue brushed my lower lip. Blessedly, Rocco howled before I could melt any more. He laughed softly and touched his nose to mine, "I love you woman. You're stuck with me, okay?"

I nodded, blushing, "More than okay." Perfect, was more like it.

**MH**


	171. Ghostly Gossip

**Ghostly Gossip**

The text came at one thirty in the morning. The last time anything like that had happened, Isis was born. So I sat up, despite my sleep, and read the headline of the Ghostly Gossip's text.

_Cleo's baby daddy revealed! Is he in de-Nile?_

"Spectra" I growled, put my phone down, and rolled over to go to sleep.

...

There where whispers and laughter as I walked in the next morning. Everyone was looking at me. Finally, when I'd had enough, Manny Taur and Heath Burns were my victims. I grabbed them both by the fronts of their shirts and slammed them into the lockers, making sure it made such a loud noise people heard, "What the hell is so funny!"

"N-Nothing Clawdeen."

"Oh yeah?" I growled in Heath's face, "Lemme show you how funny my foot up your back side is gonna be!"

"Hey, don't blame him, blame Vondergiest! We didn't do it!"

"Obviously" Heath said.

"What are you talking about?" I growled directly in both of their faces.

"You mean you don't know?"

I punched Heath in the gut, "No shit Sherlock!"

As he sunk down the wall, Manny showed me his phone. At the very same moment, my insides shattered. I backed up. As badly as I wanted to charge down the hall and jump Cleo, and beat her half to death for not telling me, heartbreak won over betrayal. I sunk back against the lockers and began to cry. Heath and Manny made a hasty retreat. I heard running footsteps, and Lala was beside me. I couldn't hear what she was saying over the sound of my own sobs. My heart was broken, smashed from the inside out by a hammer-wielding rat named Deuce Gorgon. I should've known. Different arms picked me up. Stronger, warmer, familiar. My tears coursed faster. I couldn't muster the will to hit him or push him away. The words were still sticking out in my mind.

"Deenie, baby please. Please, I'm so sorry. Just say something. Hit me, claw me, tell me you hate me just please say or do something."

I looked up. Tears were running down his face from behind his glasses. The only thing I could force out popped out like an exploding cherry bomb. "Why are you crying?"

"Because...I would've never...Clawdeen, you know I love you."

I shook my head, lowering my face.

He yanked me into his arms and started kissing me. Then I hit him. He grasped me to his chest and I dug my claws into his shoulders and dragged down. Fabric pieces dropped from his shirt, and his skin split like hot butter under my claws, but he was crying into my hair. I drew back and I hit him again, closed fist to the jaw. He fell off the bench and stopped his fall before he could hit the floor with his face. Blood was slowly running down his arms. I slammed my foot into his back, making him go down. He whimpered.

"I gave you my heart and this is how you repay me! By not even telling me? I hate you, Deuce, I hate you like I've never hated Cleo! You lied to me! I asked you to be honest and you lied to me!"

His blood was smeared all over his shirt and still coming, dripping to the floor. But he was taking the beating. He'd stopped crying until I stopped screaming. "I chose you."

"You and I were already together when you fucked her" I growled at him.

He nodded.

"When?"

"When Melody messed you and Clawd up...She was scared, and we were trapped together, and it just happened."

My tears started again, "And it never once occurred to you that I gave you my heart, that I gave you my virginity, and you left at the first thing that went wrong."

"I didn't leave you, haven't you been listening?" His voice broke. He sat up, and then I realized how bad I'd hurt him. "I didn't go back to Cleo, even when I found out the baby was mine. I chose you, because I love you." He stood, blood all over his shirt. He cupped my face, "I love you."

I stared through his glasses into his eyes for a long moment, and then he collapsed. I gasped and crumpled next to him, grasping him, crying for a new wave of guilt. I grabbed his belt and unfastened it to tie it above where I'd dug my claws in. My scarf came off to tie his other arm. Lala was staring, her eyes transfixed on the blood. I saw her muscles tense. The glaze of instinct taking over. Snap decision, I moved between them. Lala hit me in the back and tackled me over Deuce, growling. As quickly as she sprung, Clawd sprung and yanked her off. I glanced up. She was flailing like she was being held by steel, her eyes wild with hunger. I growled. She growled back. I looked to Blue and Frankie, "For god's sake help me here!"

Blue rushed over while Frankie went to get the nurse. I cupped Deuce's face, tears running down my own, "Deuce? Please get up, please. Deuce, baby, I forgive you, please...Deuce, get up!" I was panicking, but I couldn't stop the desperation from seeping into my every word. His snakes were limp. His lips were pale.

And I held onto him, whether the kid was his or not.

...

It was the second time I'd seen him vulnerable. The first time was my first time. I'd seen how much he loved me behind his glasses. I'd seen the fear that he was going to hurt me somehow. Being in love was as intimate as it got, and I knew he'd been able to tell me more than he'd ever told Cleo. I couldn't believe I'd hurt him. Not even at the peak of my animal instincts had I ever hurt him or anyone else. But he was laying there in his bed, his arms stitched up and bandaged, his glasses off and his snakes limp on the pillow. The color had returned to his face from the IV Mr. Stein had put him on earlier. I sat on his bed and caressed his jaw. My claws had been cut down so far they bled. It hurt my fingers to touch his face, but it felt better than letting myself know that I'd been the cause of his pain. Slowly, his eyes fluttered. I closed my eyes, partly because I didn't want to be stoned, partly because I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Clawdeen" he whispered.

Tears rolled down my face at the way love just saturated his voice. I felt his arms around my waist as he pulled me close, bringing me to lay down with him, his fingers caressing over my stomach. He kissed on my neck and murmured in my ear, "God I'm so glad I get to look at you without the shades...I wish I could stare into your eyes."

I turned, but then he closed his eyes.

"Do it" I whispered, "Stone me."

"No."

"I hurt you."

"I don't care." His hand ran gently up my side. I was melting under his touch. His hand cupped my face, his thumb caressed my lips, and he kissed me hard. Dominant, demanding. I melted and sunk into his arms. I stroked his face. His eyes fluttered. I saw their deep green and he saw the brown of mine, without any stone. We both laughed. He cupped my face and closed my eyes, kissing my lips softly. I sniffed and stroked his face.

"Don't cry anymore" he murmured, "I'm sorry. I really am. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I do know. And I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You could claw me as much as you want, Deenie, but the only thing that hurt me was seeing you cry." His arms were tight around me as he nestled into my chest. I stroked his snakes softly and ran my fingers across his cheek. He nuzzled in, his heart beating close to mine.

"I forgive you, you know" I murmured, "And I don't care if you see her or not. She's your daughter."

He shrugged, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

**MH**


	172. Always

_DraculauraxClawd- There was blood, she's a vampire, you know what happened XD_

_Darkhearted angels- Well, thank you I suppose. 1) Deuce really isn't going to see Isis that often. For all intents and purposes, Rocco has taken over as Isis's dad. Spectra's Spectra, she finds out things by way of prying and snooping. Nefera knew. XD It seemed like everyone knew but Lala and Deenie. I love Abbey and Rom together, they're like opposites attract. He's got the very smooth, suave, I-can-convince-people-to-do-anything way about him and Abbey's really nothing like that. She doesn't always have the right words for everything or the right approach to it, but somehow they manage to complement each other. The biggest thing I have to stress is that if I do end Part one at chapter 200, it'll only be part one. There will probably be multiple sequels that goes to the end, and it's kinda bad since I have no end in sight, but it'll be far past Secrets of Radcliffe Way. Most likely, I won't end at 200...more like 300ish. We'll see. :)_

**Always**

"So let me guess, everyone is just going to sneak around and carry on in my kitchen when their parents don't want them to?" I put the dish of lasagna down on the table. Howleen was cuddled onto Deugi's lap, her legs resting on his.

"Well you always let us in, don'tcha Lady Alpha?" Deugi teased, reaching to swipe the top of the lasagna. Howleen grabbed his wrist, "Trust me, if you want that hand, don't mess with Lala's cooking. I still remember the time she hit me in the ass with a wooden spoon."

Deugi busted up laughing. I smirked, "You were three."

"And that hurt" she half-whimpered.

I turned around and slapped his hand away from her backside, "I thought we said before-"

"The rules for the pack apply, yeah I know." He pouted as she slipped off his lap.

"Need help?"

"Nope" I smiled and produced the steamed veggies and bread, "Go back to groping your boyfriend."

She blushed and climbed back up on Deugi's knees, cuddling up to him. I heard MUTT pull in and shut off. Howleen glanced to me. I shrugged, "Continue. And never say I don't do anything for you."

She smiled contently and curled into Deugi's arms. I walked out of the kitchen and practically ran over to Clawd, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to me, "Missed you."

"Missed you more." He scooped me up and pinned me to the back of the couch. My legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me, hard and demanding. I whimpered into his mouth, melting. Slowly, the kissing softened and he drew back, nipping my lip.

"Long day?" I tried not to breath heavily.

"You don't know the half of it" he set me down and swatted my backside playfully, "What's for dinner?"

I blushed, "Lasagna, veggies and homemade bread."

"That's all?" he teased, "No dessert?"

I blushed, but before I could answer, he kissed me again, "Or maybe an appetizer?"

I kissed back gently. Luc tossed a block at Clawd, "Ewww Daddy you're getting cooties! Girls have cooties!"

Clawd broke away and went over to Luna, scooping her up and kissing her cheek. She giggled and batted at him, "Boy germs!"

I picked Luc up and pouted at him sweetly, "Do Mommies really have cooties Luc?"

He shook his head and hugged my neck, "Not you Mommy."

I carried him in and Clawd carried Luna. Ny and Charlei had already joined Howleen and Deugi.

"And Romeo and Juliet are camping out in the kitchen" he laughed, setting Luna in her highchair and taking Luc from me to do the same. I kissed his cheek and sat. Deugi's arm looped around Howleen's shoulders, "Romeo and Juliet are you two. We'd probably be more like...What's that dude's name..."

"Never mind, I'm scared who you'd compare us to."

"Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?"

Her eyes lit from within, "Only if I can be Triple H."

"We'll see about that."

Clawd glanced to me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. They were so sweet together. His hand rested on her shoulder, toying with her hair. She glanced to him ever so occasionally.

After a while, Deugi took out his phone and checked the time and sighed, "I gotta go. I'll...go through the back so nobody sees."

Howleen's eyes were sad, though she forced a smile, "Okay. I love you."

He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly, "I love you more. See you tomorrow." He glanced to me and I smiled back approvingly. He flashed a smile and slipped out the back, into the ravine that looped around Radcliffe Way like a hollowed out moat. Howleen sighed and looked at me, kissing my cheek as she got up, "I'll be back tomorrow too."

"Hey, Leena" Clawd said. She glanced up as I rubbed her back. "Be careful."

She nodded and kissed his cheek and Luc and Luna's heads before heading out the front door.

**MH**


	173. Beta

**Beta**

I wasn't an alpha. Hell, I probably wasn't even an Omega or Gamma or whatever the lowest rank was that counted. In my family, Clawdeen was coming before the boys, because she knew what she was doing. She was smart. Girls never outranked the boys, but somehow she had. Somehow I didn't, and I was the stronger one.

My dad took his jobs and then came home to rest, letting a few more line up. He acted like nothing had happened, but we all knew it did. He was sleeping on the couch, or so I thought, as I walked to the kitchen.

"Howleen. Come talk for a second."

I slunk over, assuming the worst as always. He patted the couch beside him and I sat down, "Whatever it was, I didn't do it. I have people who can vouch for me."

"You didn't do anything" he murmured. I could tell he was tired, but if he wanted to talk, I couldn't exactly talk him out of it. He cracked open his eyes and stroked my hair. I smiled. "God you're starting to look like your mom" he murmured, "Same skin, same hair, same eyes. Shit, I'm scared. You're gonna be a knockout when you get older."

I sensed where this was going and looked away as chills broke out over my skin. He sat up straight and pulled me close, smelling my fear. I shied away from being touched. He exhaled softly, "You've got nothing to be scared of."

"Don't" I winced and shot up, moving to the chair and curling up.

"Howleen..." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "We never got to talk about what happened at Arrowhead."

"There's nothing to talk about." I wrapped my arms around my knees.

"You gotta learn to trust people again."

"I trust who I need to trust."

"You mean you trust Deugi."

I nodded.

"D'you...well I don't wanna say love, but you know...feel strongly about him?"

"Dad, I love him." I clenched my teeth together. "He's the only boy that hasn't hurt me at some point."

"That's exactly what I mean. Not every boy is gonna hurt you..." He sighed like he had books weighing on his back, "I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

"Only if you tell me what you did to take care of it."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

I started tracing the scars I made on my wrists. They were raised, just like the ones on my hips and back. I sighed and shut my eyes and curled up, "It was raining really bad. The drills were shut down for the day. They wanted to give us extra time to pack, or so they said...I never unpacked. A couple of girls and I went out to the course. I thought they were being civil. The boys were there from the other side of camp." My chest got tight. I opened my eyes and fixated my gaze on a point on the stairs. I realized my dad was holding his breath, and I waited for him to breath before I continued.

"They ran back like lightning was gonna strike. A couple guys tackled me in the mud. I fought them off, but they all rushed at me at once...I hit the rock wall...somebody tied me there with their belts...my wrists were hurting so bad, but I didn't know it was gonna get worse, and I was yelling at them how I'd kill 'em when I got out..." A phantom pain sliced my back. My breath hitched. I released it and shifted. "Why did you want to know now?"

"Of all the things I was wondering in the hospital, it was what happened." He left the spot open beside him but I didn't budge. I continued tracing my self-inflicted scars and breathed deeply, trying not to let myself panic. They were just memories. Just like bad dreams. They couldn't hurt me anymore. I ran my thumb over my pulse and sighed, "I didn't see who did it, but I think they all got at least a couple shots in. He was cracking his belt over my back. See, they wanted the boys to have belts so they kept their pants up..." I choked on my words and breathed again, cradling my wrist to my chest as I rubbed my thumb over it, back and forth, like I was five and I had my teddy bear by the ear. "He hit me so many times it tore my shirt off and broke the straps on my bra." Tears gathered in my eyes. They hadn't been planning that...but then he stripped me naked, and I was screaming and struggling, but I just couldn't get loose." Tears fell. I ignored them. It was like I'd been at one of Rocks's track meets in the winter cold, and I had to stand there with a full bladder and refuse to use a plastic outhouse. It was like coming home to my warm, enclosed bathroom. Sudden relief came with telling the story. "I heard him unzip his pants. I...I guess I was down just enough, cause he pinned my legs to the wall and I felt him...it hurt so bad..."

My dad's face paled. He reached out to me, but I hardly felt it. My skin felt cold and numb. It felt like I was reliving it, out in the pouring autumn rain. "There was a lot of blood...and it hurt...and then it burned inside...and they were all laughing." I clutched my Daddy's hand and lowered my voice, remembering Clawdeen and my mom were home, "They all took turns. Every boy in camp. When they let me down...there were so many bleeding cuts...I felt lightheaded...there was a puddle of red on the ground and I knew it wasn't rain, and the wall was covered in blood..."

"You don't have to go on" my dad whispered.

I nodded, meeting his eyes, "I do. You don't know how good it feels to talk to somebody-"

He clutched my hands and pulled me into his side. I hugged him tight. He stroked my hair and let me babble out the end of the worst memory I ever had. "I got maybe ten steps before I fell, because it hurt so bad. And I laid there in the mud, and the rain...my legs hurt and my stomach hurt and my whole body hurt. And they went back...I was bleeding all over and my legs were sticky...it just wasn't washing away with the rain...s-so I stumbled into the showers and I turned on the water and I cried...I looped the cord around my wrist so I could stand up cause it hurt so bad and I scrubbed until the mud was gone from under my nails and my skin felt raw...but I felt so dirty...and I just curled up in the corner and cried..."

"Nobody helped you?"

I shook my head, "I wrapped up in a towel and went back to the cabin, and got dressed, and I went up to the attic to sleep...and I didn't come out til the bus came to take me home."

He held on tight. The steps creaked a few times and Clawdeen sat on my other side, her hand resting on my back. I heard a quiet sob in the kitchen from my mom. Thank god my brothers hadn't heard. My dad sniffed and wiped his eyes and murmured, "We got in the car and the boys were all riled up." He chuckled, "Me and your mom got out. They remembered you. Said you were a doubtful success, that you just played along to get out and that they expected us back. I knocked the bastard out that said that, you know."

I smiled and cuddled his shoulder, "I know, Daddy."

He wiped my cheeks dry and muttered, "I don't think I've ever seen people's skin split the way your brothers clawed 'em. You know we love you Howleen. And nobody else is ever gonna hurt you again."

I looked at him, "Deugi's not gonna hurt me, Dad. You've gotta trust me on that. Yeah, he's big and intimidating...but I love him. I loved him before I left and when I got back he took care of me. He keeps me safe. So please...take my word for it."

He nodded and smoothed my hair, "You can love whoever you wanna love, as long as you do it out of love and trust and not pressure."

I nodded, "No pressure. We've got forever, Daddy. There's no rush."

He stroked my hair and held on tight. Clawdeen took up his other side. For a good long while we stayed there, even though the news came on.

"I hate to break this lovely Kodak moment" My mom teased, "but dinner's ready."

I got up, stretched and smiled, "Good. Cause I'm gonna eat enough to make up for the boys being gone."

**MH**


	174. Blackout

**Blackout**

The snow stung Howleen's bare feet, but she was scared. The sounds of howls and yelps wasn't that far away. Her brothers were poking out of their windows, looking around.

"Howleen, come inside."

"No" she murmured, wrapping her robe tighter around herself and rub-warming her arms. Suddenly, Spike broke for the house and Deugi was a few feet behind him, "Get in, NOW!"

The tone of his voice scared her. She dashed in after Spike and ducked back into the living room as Clawrk began talking to Deugi in a low, growl-laced tone. She knelt beside Spike and smoothed his snowy fur. He looked back at her and dashed upstairs to Nino's room.

Deugi came up and grabbed her arm. Suddenly, the brothers' lights clicked off one after the other. Clawdeen turned off her music and shut her windows tight. Howleen raced back to the window and watched as house by house Radcliffe Way went into hiding again. Her eyes met with Lala's across the street as she locked up. Deugi shut the curtain and yanked her upstairs as Harriet clicked off the living room light. They ducked into the dark bedroom as he shut the door.

"What's happening?" she whispered.

"Stop worrying. It'll pass."

"I wanna know."

His hand rested on her knee, his eyes glowing in the dark, "Need to know, okay?"

She nodded grudgingly as he came to sit beside her. She pushed him down and cuddled up. He laughed softly and wrapped his leather jacket clad arm around her back, "Yeah, sleep. Good idea."

The door creaked downstairs. Hushed whispers and footfalls came up. Her ears caught a near silent hiss of breath and Clawdeen's door swung open, "What are you doing here, are you nuts? You're in pain!"

"I had to make sure you're okay" Deuce murmured to her. Howleen even heard the feather light brush of his lips on her cheek. "I'm okay, promise."

"Are you sure?"

The door closed. She released her breath. Deugi slowly ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned into the touch, his soft lips on her neck causing a near-silent whimper, "What are you doing?"

"Reconsidering." He caressed her hip and grasped her backside. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pushed him back slightly, "You're kidding. Since when-?"

"Since about twenty minutes ago, when I spotted people hunting for us. Literally fucking hunting for us." His lips traced her ear and he nibbled slightly. A tremor ran up her spine. She climbed onto his lap and kissed back. She heard dogs, but focused on the gentleness of his lips moving down her throat. He looked into her eyes and cupped her face, kissing her again deeply, making her blush, "I love you."

"I love you too." He drew back and looked at her, caressing her back, "You're not scared."

She smiled, "Not of you."

His thumb caressed her cheek as she sighed and slipped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. "I think I'm ready."

"You sure?".

"I've been sure."

...

Deuce was half asleep under the blanket with Clawdeen. She'd powered off her computer and threw the room into total darkness, her head resting on his chest.

"There's something I wanna tell you" she murmured, "But I'm scared of how you'll react."

"I came clean with you, I'm ready for anything."

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes flew open and he flicked on the lamp next to the bed, looking down at her, "You're pregnant."

She nodded and smiled weakly, "I didn't get my period this past month, so I tested...and I'm pregnant."

He sat up, "You're pregnant."

Her face fell, "Don't say it like that."

"I thought...shit, I thought there was going to be time!"

She sat up and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "Stop that. Please. You knew I wanted a baby, Deuce, you never made any attempt to use protection and you knew anything I could do wouldn't work. If you weren't ready you should've told me! I thought you wanted this..."

Her voice thickened with tears and he moved toward her, grasping her tightly in his arms, "No, no Deenie baby don't think like that. I'm just in shock. I mean...we're gonna have a baby...Do you think we're ready for this?"

"I am" she whispered, "And I saw Frankie's mom..."

"She's gonna take care of you, right?" His hands slipped around her waist, resting on her flat stomach, "I guess I should say both of you."

She nodded and looked to him, "You're not gonna run away, are you? Not like you did with Cleo?"

"I only left Cleo because she made me choose between you and her. I'm not going anywhere." His hand slid under her shirt, rubbing her bare stomach, "My god. We're gonna have a baby."

"You beat Clawd."

"How? He's got Luc and Luna."

She blushed, "I never said there was one baby."

His eyes widened behind the glasses. He whimpered, "Twins?"

She shook her head.

"Triplets?"

"That's what Viv said. She saw three heartbeats..."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm having a litter."

She snorted, "Don't sound happy about that."

He broke into a grin and tilted her face to kiss him passionately. She blushed, "You really are happy, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Incredibly. We're having babies. Holy hell, we're having babies."

"Shh" she hissed.

The loud clatter of metal on stone made Clawdeen wince, "I hope this passes soon..."

"Why?" he murmured.

"So my parents don't kill you."

...

Cleo lay on her bed with Isis, smiling, "Well it looks like the sudden lack of power is distracting her enough to make her eat. She normally hates this stuff."

Rocco emerged with more lit candles, placing them around the room, "She's a good girl." He sat back on the bed and rubbed Isis's tummy. A dainty, ladylike burp escaped her. Cleo giggled, her eyes full of love, "You're such a good dad."

"Well I've been Sadie's dad since I was little, so...it's kind of what I do."

She smiled to him, "So when Isis grows up, you're going to want me to have more, aren't you?"

"Only if you want to." He shrugged and wrapped his arm around her, "Besides, I've got my girls. That's all I wanted."

Isis began to fuss, grasping for Cleo's breasts. She whined unhappily. Rocco snorted, "And apparently, she really does hate food."

"Maybe we should stop pushing her for a while." She handed Isis over to Rocco as she untied the halter of her top, "She'll stop when she's ready."

He smiled and handed Isis back, "Or when you run out. But then she might start wanting to drink your blood."

"You watch too many horror movies."

He just smiled and ran his thumb gently across her shoulder, "She's beautiful, just like her mommy."

"Whatever it is you're buttering me up for, consider it done."

"Good, so we can cuddle after this. Good to know" he grinned and kissed her cheek, "I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"How did you feel when Spectra leaked that about Deuce? Nobody even asked you."

She shrugged, "I didn't care. It's not like you did, so..." Her eyes lowered back to her baby. She stroked Isis's cheek and sighed, "I just wish he hadn't gotten hurt. He's still pretty much my best friend, and even if we don't physically want each other anymore, I still love him with all my heart, in a different way."

"She's pregnant, you know."

Cleo's head snapped up, "What?"

"Clawdeen. I mean she didn't know for the longest time, but she's smelled pregnant for a couple weeks. She must've found out, cause all of a sudden she dropped out of sports and stuff and she gave Coach a note outta gym from Mrs. Stein. She's being really gentle with herself. She's probably freaking."

"I would be too" she whispered, "I hope she's at least told Lala and Deuce."

"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow at school."

Cleo leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I love you."

He smiled, blushing slightly as he nuzzled her back, "Love you too."

...

Lala walked downstairs from Nyla's room, smiling, "At least this happened close to bedtime."

Clawd wrapped her up in his arms as she sat beside him on the couch. She blushed, a fire crackling in the fireplace and some candles lit around the room. "Candles, a fire, I'm starting to think our romance is never going to end."

He smiled and rubbed her back, "The way I love you? Never."

She nuzzled into his arms and winced, curling up.

"Baby?"

"Just a cramp. It's okay."

He frowned, wrapping his arms around her and giving her the mug of blood he'd warmed up for her. She smiled and cuddled into his arms.

"Do you get cramps?" he murmured in her ear, smoothing her hair.

"Sometimes. Not very often. Maybe once every couple years. It's not bad, just a little uncomfortable. It's a good thing we don't have the same kinds of fertility as everyone else, otherwise we'd make each other too hungry."

He chuckled and stroked her hair, "I've been meaning to ask...you know everything about my people. Tell me about yours."

She rested his hand over her waist, smiling, "Well, vampires can have babies at any given time. There's no real cycle. It's just a hit or a miss. You know the pregnancies are quick, and that the babies need their mothers afterward for a few months. It's actually really hard for vampires to get pregnant."

"It wasn't for us" he murmured, kissing her neck gently.

"You're a werewolf. You have superpowers in that department" she said with a sweet smile. He laughed and stroked her hair, twisting locks into curls around his finger.

"My mom tried really hard to get pregnant for a really long time. It took her and my dad a few years."

"Did you ever want kids?"

"None of my stepmothers ever got pregnant, so I didn't think I could. I knew it was relatively easy for male vampires to make half-vampire children with human mothers, but its the females physiology that's all messed up. We're not supposed to change, but we can. Sometimes, turned vampires can't have any children at all. But other than that, we're all the same. We're fast, we're strong, we drink blood and we don't age unless we've been born."

"Sounds easy."

She laughed, "I wish. You know what Gory told me? She and Bram have been together centuries. And no matter how often they have sex, they've never had a baby. And as many times as she watches her friends get pregnant and have babies and leave to raise them and come back when their grown, they just don't have it yet. It has to be the saddest thing in existence."

"What, you want to do it for her?"

She laughed, "I would, if she wanted me to. But like I said, it's a hit or a miss. So they try. They're married, you know. They got married years and years ago. As big of a dick as he is, she loves him."

"Sorta like Deugi and Howleen?"

She shifted to sit on his lap, "He's really sweet when you get to know him, Clawd."

"So I've heard. He's not to everybody else."

"He likes women."

"No shit."

"Clawd, really. He's a mommy's boy. He's endlessly devoted to your sister. Really, they're perfect for each other."

"How so?"

"His dad beat him until he was ten, and then he killed him out of self defense. He doesn't trust guys, even his own friends. You know we talk when he comes around, and the two guys he trusts the most are you and Rom. And you know what happened to your sister, and she'll never admit it but she jumps when she hears pans move. She's so scared she probably doesn't realize it. They trust each other, and that's good for them."

Clawd remained silent for a good few minutes and looked at her, "I love you, you know that? I trust your judgement."

"Is that boy for _damn it, she always wins the arguments?_" Lala teased, setting down her mug to straddle his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

He smirked, "You may always win the debates, but I'm always on top in bed." His claw traced her spine and she shivered, gently kissing his lips, "I wouldn't want it any other way, my love."

His lips twitched into a smile as he held her tight, cradling her to his chest. Their iCoffins beeped in unison with an all-clear text.

"You wanna just put out the fire and go to bed?" he murmured in her ear.

"Why waste a perfectly good romantic moment?" she leaned back and smiled, "Put your homework back in the kitchen and meet me about six feet over in a minute?"

He whispered in her ear and she blushed, hopping off the couch and dashing upstairs. With a smirk, he gathered up his Mad Science book and walked it back over to be dumped on the kitchen table and forgotten til morning.

**MH**


	175. Side Effects

**Side Effects**

The moment I walked downstairs, my parents were waiting. My heart sunk at their expressions, but I put on a brave face, "Morning."

"When did you plan on telling us you were pregnant?" my mom's voice was sharp.

"Well, soon, I just wanted to do it better than that..."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to take care of a baby? Do you?"

My dad sat silent. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, "I know it's worth it."

"You're about to mess up your life, Clawdeen, you had these stupid ideas about being famous, you think anybody famous was pregnant at sixteen?"

My lip trembled, "I don't care. If I give that up, it's nothing I can't pick up later."

For the first time, I heard my mother growl. I stroked my shirt over my belly, hoping the three little heartbeats heard nothing she was saying. Finally, my father spoke, "You're not ready for this Deenie."

"You weren't ready for Clawd" I shot back.

"Just think about what you're doing" he murmured, "You really think you're ready to have a baby?"

I didn't get to answer. Deuce walked downstairs, "Uh, we might have to save this for later, I think we have a problem."

The problem in question nearly broke down the door banging on it. Deuce came to my side and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my lower back, "It's okay. Don't worry, please. Stress is bad for the babies, remember?"

I nodded and lay my head on his shoulder. He brought me into the kitchen and sat down with me, his hand laying flat on my belly, as if waiting to feel something. I smiled, "You wished you could've done this when Isis was born, right?"

He nodded.

"Rocco's a good dad" I murmured, "He'll do a good job."

"I know."

Deuce moved my hair back and I heard the yelling outside. His mom versus my mom.

"She had better have those things taken care of! It's bad enough my son has to worry about that baby nobody told him he had, but these will mess everything up for him!"

"You touch my grandchildren, and I don't care what you can do with those glasses off, Maddie, I will rip your throat out."

"I thought dogs were supposed to get fixed."

I heard a sharp slap. Claws cutting flesh. "Well, those scales don't protect you well, do they?"

I began to cry when the words sunk in, clutching Deuce's shirt. He rubbed my back, "What's wrong?"

"Your mom doesn't want me to have the babies."

"I know. But we will, okay? Nothing she says matters."

I nodded. Very gently, he kissed my neck and rubbed my stomach. It was just another yelling match, I told myself, something I could ignore. Then the word was dropped. Deuce heard it too and jerked up, shoving the chair back and storming out. I couldn't follow him. I wrapped my arms around myself and curled up in the chair. It got louder. Howleen came running down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Deenie? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and grasped her tight, and then drew back, "Howleen?"

Her hair was ruffled with sleep, but my little sister was wearing Deugi's shirt, nothing else. It covered her like a dress, but she still blushed, and I laughed hysterically, "Holy shit."

"Calm down, please?" she murmured, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant...Deuce's mom actually said I should get rid of them..." I couldn't say the word. I just couldn't. Howleen held me tight, "Shh. It'll be okay." She turned away. I wiped my eyes and sniffed. Stars formed behind my eyes. I fainted.

...

"Clawdeen. Clawdeen. Open your eyes, baby, please." Deuce's hands were on my face. I blinked and slowly opened them. I was in Frankie's house, in Viv's care. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I murmured, "Are the babies-?"

"Perfect. But Viv said you need to stop stressing. You passed out, babe, and scared the shit outta everybody."

"Is your mom mad?"

"Fuck it. She threatened to kick me out and I said I'd go. If your place doesn't have room, I'll dump my crap in Lala's basement and come stay out of a suitcase."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Really. I love you."

I nuzzled him, "I love you too."

Lala burst into the room and ran to me, hugging me gently, "You're pregnant! Oh Deenie, why didn't you tell me!"

"Cause I just found out" I giggled and nuzzled into her sweet-smelling shirt, "You've been cooking."

She nodded and smoothed my hair. I looked up to her and she gently kissed my forehead, soft and motherly. She held my face, "The entire street is buzzing about how your mom kicked Miss Gorgon's ass. Nobody would get between them but Clawd, and he had to hold me back too when she said what she said in front of me."

I nuzzled into Lala's neck, sitting up and hugging her tightly. She climbed onto the hospital bed beside me, stroking my hair, "I want you to come stay with me a while. I already asked your mom and dad, so you're staying with me so you can have the babies in peace. And I want you to talk to Bloodgood with me too, so we can homeschool next year. It'll be good for the babies to have you around as much as possible."

I smiled and put her hand over my tummy, "You're the only one that hasn't started obsessively rubbing yet."

"You've got nine months, I'll rub your belly when I feel babies in it."

I laughed and hugged her tightly. She hugged back gently. I sniffed, "Hey, stop treating me like I'm fragile."

"You're emotionally fragile. Everyone is the first time they have a baby. Or in our case, multiple babies."

"You're not gonna tell me I'm not ready or too young or anything?"

"Baby, I lived in an era when the life expectancy was forty. People were having babies at twelve. No, you're not too young, and you are ready." She looked to Deuce and I felt his hand on my back. I turned to look at him. His lips closed over mine gently, his hands cupping my face, "We're ready. I'm sure of it." I locked hands with him and Lala wiped tears from the corners of my eyes. Viv walked in, her gentle smile radiant, "How do you feel Clawdeen?"

"Better now."

She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Bed rest. Doctor's orders. Go home and sleep in."

I nodded. Lala tugged Viv off into the corner and Deuce shrugged his jacket over my shoulders. The soft, broken in material smelled like him. I smiled and nestled into his side.

...

When I woke up, I wasn't in my bed, but I knew the familiar sight and smell of the bedroom I was in. Lala's old bedroom, sans coffin. Deuce's stuff and mine had been moved in, and the sun was setting, marking late afternoon. Deuce was completely asleep against my back, his arms draped around me. I gently slipped out of bed and yawned, padding downstairs.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Lala sang and kissed my cheek as I entered the kitchen, "Welcome home for now, roomie."

"You're too happy about this" I sat down, smiling at the babies.

"Clawd is picking up Nyla and Charlei, and the girls are gonna swing by later, if you don't mind."

"Baby showers happen when I'm about to pop."

She laughed, "I know, but still. We have to celebrate just a little."

"Are we all gonna get pregnant now? Cause that's you, me and Cleo down..."

"And my sister can officially be invited to our sex talk sleepovers."

Lala looked at me in confusion.

"While you and Clawd were probably breaking the bed, so were Howleen and Deugi."

"Oh my god" she giggled.

"My parents were too shocked I was pregnant to worry about her getting some. The way she looked this morning, I'd say that was the official loss of virginity."

"Oh my god" Lala laughed hysterically.

Luc looked to Luna and rolled his eyes.

"They understand us perfectly, don't they?"

Lala nodded.

Luna picked at her peas and looked at me, "We're smart, Auntie Deenie."

Luc mirrored his sister's look, "And this veggie stuff sucks. I want Momma."

"Luc" Lala murmured, "You're getting big. I couldn't handle feeding you all the time."

"Then can I bite the steak? Please?"

"No."

"Mama!" he whined. It was the first time I'd seen one of Lala's kids throw a fit. Luna stole the mashed veggie food and started eating, giving him a look that said _more for me_.

"If I do it one time, you have to remember I can't do it again."

Luc nodded and reached out for Lala. She popped her cake pan in the oven and washed her hands, going over to her toddler sized son and lifting him. Instantly, he sunk his fangs into her neck. She winced and whimpered, sitting down, "Luc, be gentle please."

My stomach lurched as he made hungry slurping noises. I'd never seen a vampire feed, but the way Luc bit Lala, I didn't think I wanted to anymore. He licked up a river of blood that went to her collarbone before returning to the bite. Lala grew pale, but stroked his hair, "Lucas, stop."

He made a growl. She whimpered, "Baby boy, please. You're hurting Mommy."

Another long moment passed with Lala's eyes screwed shut in pain. Finally, Luc licked her neck clean and wiped his mouth, licking up the blood from it. Luna stared at him and whimpered. I got up and put him back in the high chair, "Lala? Are you okay?"

Her eyes fluttered. Her lips were white. I got up and grabbed several bags of blood out of the drawer in the refridgerator, slicing one open with a claw and feeding her. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she grabbed it, eating them one after the other. I stroked her face, wiping off the blood. She licked it from my fingers, her fangs poised to bite into my wrist. I yanked it back and held her still, "Lala?"

She got up, breaking free of my grip easily. She sat on the floor with two more blood bags and fed more gingerly. I took Luna out of her highchair as she began to whimper. The moment I walked her into the living room she burst into tears and hid her face into my neck. I rubbed her back and bounced her gently. The girls ran in and up the stairs, giggling and calling their hellos. Clawd rounded the corner and noticed Luna crying, "What's wrong?"

"Luc bit Lala. He almost drained her. She's okay, though, but Lulu's scared..."

Clawd rushed into the kitchen, and Luna stopped crying. He knelt beside Lala and scooped her up, rub-warming her arm. "Deenie, stay with Lucas a minute, I need to get Lala under a couple blankets."

I nodded. Luc looked down, tears on his face. He shook a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Momma. I'm sorry."

I sat on the edge of the table and stroked his hair, soothing his tears, "She knows Lukey, she knows."

"I don't wanna drink blood anymore" he whimpered.

"Nyla, come here" I called for her. She appeared at my side almost out of thin air, "Yes Auntie?"

"Take Luna to bed, okay?"

She nodded and walked upstairs with her, being very careful. I scooped up Luc and brought him up to Lala and Clawd's room. She looked exhausted, her hand rubbing Clawd's knee, her soft voice murmuring reassurances to him as she fought to stay awake. His fingers were lingering over her pulse. Her lips were red and her face flushed. She'd probably eaten equal to a whole person. Her sleepy eyes still lit when she saw us, "Deenie, bring him to me."

Luc burst into tears as I put him in Lala's arms. He whimpered apologies into her chest as she stroked his hair. Her eyes closed, "Mommy's tired now baby. Mommy needs a nap. Shh...nap with me."

Clawd stroked Luc's hair and stayed in the spot, watching Lala sleep.

"Want me to cook dinner?"

"I'll do it."

"...I'll wake up Deuce."

"Thanks."

I stepped out and glanced back. Part of me wondered if it had been like that for Lala all her life. Clawd settled in next to them and held them, and I went back across the hall to wake Deuce.

**MH**


	176. A Thousand Years

**A Thousand Years**

*Based on the song from Breaking Dawn*

I admit, I went a little all out, but it was our first Valentine's day _together_, it meant more than a few important things. I made dinner like usual, but all of Clawd's favorites. My uncle and Marie had taken Nyla and Charlei down to the Hideout Inn with the Wolf boys to give the rest of the family as much privacy as possible, and with Deuce's parents off in Greece for a few weeks, Deuce and Deenie got his place to themselves. That left me with two sleeping babies and about forty minutes until my love got home.

This was going to be fangtastic!

...

The moment Clawd pulled in, he left the car in the driveway for the night, climbed out and produced thirteen red and pink roses. My heart lit from within, like a self-igniting candle. He shut the door and our lips met. The candle flame grew. I melted into his arms. He scooped me up and placed me on the back of the couch, the warmth of his body taking away the chill of the frigid air that had touched my skin. His hands ran over my shoulders, brushing away my hair. He cupped my face, his kissing deep, tender and loving. I could've spent my entire life kissing him, it was just that perfect. Eventually, we broke apart for air, finding my fingers knotted in the front of his shirt and his twisted in my hair. Very gently, he set my feet down on the floor again. I blushed as his lips brushed my neck. He guided my lips to his for another love-filled kiss. I swore the world became pink tinted.

"Hungry?" I managed to get out between heavy breaths.

"Yeah" he murmured, stroking his fingers through my hair. He hesitated a few moments, but gently released his grip. I took the flowers and put them in the vase I had waiting. I giggled as his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips pressing to my neck again, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

I blushed, "I'm starting to think you want to skip dinner for dessert."

He chuckled and nipped my ear, "Okay, I'll behave. Sorry about that, by the way..."

"I don't mind" I slipped away to get dinner and set it before him. His eyes lit up and he yanked me down onto his lap, kissing me. It was probably a good thing I ate before he got home, because he held me there. I sighed contently and nuzzled into his neck, tracing the outlines of veins on his neck. He plucked a piece of just barely cooked steak between his fingers and fed it to me. The tip of my tongue brushed his fingertips. He gently squeezed my waist, "I love you so much."

"And I love you" I murmured and pressed my lips to his neck, leaving a red imprint. Curled into my love's chest, I felt the most content I'd been in months. There was no hurry today. No stress. Our kids were safe and the fate of out-and-proud monsters wasn't in jeopardy. We could spend as much time as we wanted together. He set down his fork and captured my lips again. I moaned as his kissing became more dominant. He gripped my hair, cementing my mouth to his. I pulled gently on his shirt. Quick, hard breaths passed between our kisses. He touched my lips as he drew back, "Sorry."

My lips tingled. There was blood on his lips and on his fingers, but it only fueled the fire in my blood. I kissed him again feverishly, tearing at his clothes. He made one of his purring growls against my mouth as he lifted me up and carried me. He knew this place and every step of the way into it. He nudged open the door to our bedroom with his knee and shut it with his foot, and our lips didn't part until I felt the mattress under me. His eyes glowed with a mix of love and lust. My kiss-bruised lips tingled, as well as my skin where his hands had been. I slipped my arms around his neck to bring him closer and he shook his head, "You know how much I want you...just let me have a minute."

I blushed, "Did my lipstick smear?"

He smiled, "No. I just...I can't believe you're real sometimes." I felt my face flush even more as he caressed my cheek, his fingertips gentle, "You're an angel. You're so pure, so beautiful, and so good...I feel like I'm dreaming."

I playfully pinched his backside. He jumped slightly, "Ow."

"Well, you didn't wake up." I smirked and he growled playfully. He started kissing my neck before he sighed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too" I murmured, caressing his hair, "You have no idea how much."

His tender kissing turned into biting. I arched up against him and whimpered. I loved his bites. They were always possessive, always like he was marking me so the rest of the world could see. His claws had left scars on me that hadn't healed. Most things had, but those hadn't. We fed off each other enough. I gasped sharply as he sunk his fangs deeply into my throat. My skin split open like hot butter. I felt blood rush into his mouth. A flash of pain made me wince and whimper, but his hold was gentle. He gently withdrew his sharp teeth and closed the wound with kisses.

"You okay?" he murmured into my ear.

I kissed his and nipped the point of it lightly, "Perfect."

He drew back, my blood smearing his teeth. Heat rushed through my blood and I blushed. There had never been a sexier sight, "A vampire that likes to get bitten." His thumb gently ran over the tender closed wound before he kissed it again, soft and soothing. The feeling of his heart beating against my chest made mine skip a beat. He kissed up and down my neck lovingly. I sighed, "A werewolf that loves my neck."

"I love all of you" he murmured, "I mean it. I'm so glad I have you. I need you." He moved back to kiss me and captured my lips feverishly. My nails dug into the back of his shoulders as his body lowered onto mine and he clutched my waist harder. I shivered. He bit my lip gently and held it between his teeth, holding me to him. He began to punctuate his words with deep kisses, "I feel like I've waited forever for you. I feel like we crossed lifetimes to be together." Tears burned my eyes and I clung to him. He drew back and brushed under my eyes, cupping my face, "What's wrong?"

I cupped his face and let my tears fall down my face. I sobbed and pressed my face to his, "I waited almost two thousand years for you. Do you have any idea how happy I am? How deeply I love you?"

He stroked my face and smiled, "Don't cry over that."

"If anything's worth crying over, it's how much I love you."

He looked deeply into my eyes and softly kissed my lips. He sat back and discarded his shirt. I knew he wanted to move on, but it was my turn to convince myself it wasn't a dream. I sat up and stroked my hands over his chest, feeling soft fur under my hands. His eyes closed. I kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest and down his abs. He pulled me back up by my arms and shook his head, "No. You spent hours making this what I want. Now I wanna do this for you, now I wanna give you what you want."

I ran my hands over his muscles, firm as stone and warm as sunlight. The softness of his fur under my fingers warmed me inside, not just my hands. My heart was glowing with love, lit like the stars. I cupped his face and kissed his lips gently, "You gave that to me seventeen years ago. All I've ever wanted was you."

Still, he laid me down and supported himself over me. His lovely, intense topaz eyes stared into mine, "I will love you for as long as we live, and hopefully that'll be forever."

So many words were in my mind to say, but only a few made it out, "I've loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for at least a thousand more...while we're alive."

"Not even in death, you know that?" He kissed me softly.

"No. Not even then" I whispered and looped my arms gently around his neck.

**MH**


	177. There's No Life After You AU

_Lemme just take a minute to thank the wonderful __**Cryhavok13**__ for staying up til X-Men with me last night collaborating on fics. This little kernel of an idea spiraled into an AU, and here it is. Enjoy._

**There's No Life After You**

The painful reality struck every time my husband walked through the door. _He_ had been gone since he graduated. He said back then that he was leaving to protect me, even though I begged him to stay. I pleaded. He was the only man I'd ever love, and he knew it. I knew it. Maybe that was why, after a few months of wandering around in a deeper depression than anyone else, I tried to move forward. Maybe that was why it all blew up in my face the day I said I do to the wrong man. I should've waited. Those thoughts flickered through my mind by the time I heard Heath stumbling into the house, drunk off his ass. He stumbled into the bedroom, completely ignoring me, and made his way into the bathroom. He was covered in red and black lipstick and smelled like cheap perfume. He was with the werecat twins again, most likely. The shower was running. There was no point in getting up. No point in asking if he wanted anything, or trying with the last of my hope that he would kiss me sweetly and tell me to go back to sleep.

Twenty minutes passed with my heart hammering in my chest. He crawled into bed beside me and turned his back to me. I let out an exhale of relief as he fell asleep.

...

I woke up after he left. It felt like a blessing. Maybe I had a day to heal for a change. Gingerly, I got up and slunk to the closet, taking out my clothes and dressing quickly. I wanted out of this house just in case he came back. I walked down to the Riverfront and curled up on a bench. My friends had all flocked home for the reunion. I recognized cars that passed by, and it lessened the anxiety in my chest considerably. A vintage Rolls Royce stopped and out emerged Cleo. In a very un-queenly manner, she raced toward me in her wedges, "LALA!"

I bolted up and ran to my oldest friend, clutching her around her tiny waist, "Clee!" Tears sprung to my eyes and rolled off into the linen bandages wrapping her shoulders. Her formfitting blue dress made the linen no more than a chic fashion accessory now. Deuce waved from the back seat. Tearfully, I waved back. Cleo smoothed my hair and murmured, "Your highlights are gone."

I nodded.

"Oh Lala, I missed you so much."

I broke down in sobs and held onto her, "You guys all left."

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. Like a mother, she led me back to the car that would take us up to her recently uninhabited, always polished mansion. I sat between two of my closest friends and clung to them. I actually forgot what it was like to be held and comforted. Cleo petted my hair while Deuce held me protectively. Deuce had no siblings, he'd adopted the ghouls as extended family far before high school even happened. It was like being in my big brother's embrace. I was safe. By the time we reached her house, my words spilled out to them. I hadn't had a confidante in years. I told them the truth; I'd never had an idea of what I was getting into. And I stayed with them of my own free will, something I couldn't have said for years past.

...

"He'll be here" Cleo murmured, "He and Deuce keep in touch, you know."

"La, I swear, if Heath walks in here, I'm gonna kill him" Clawdeen growled. She smoothed my hair, her arm not once unwrapping from around my shoulders. Cleo had filled Clawdeen in, and though the two had never been close friends, they stuck by me, as protective as sentries.

Unfortunately, Heath did walk in, his arms around Toralei and one of the werecat twins. He kissed Toralei as if he didn't care if I saw, which was probably true. She was pregnant, very pregnant. I didn't have to ask to know it was his. Clawdeen growled softly, but stayed firmly by my side. She wouldn't start anything unless he did. He took the girls and sat away from everyone, in the back, with their backs turned to us. He didn't even see me. I watched him lean down and kiss Toralei's huge belly, making her giggle. Tears stung my eyes.

"What a bastard" Cleo muttered, stroking my hair soothingly, "I'm not letting you go home with him, I hope you know that."

I nodded weakly. Heath forced me to abandon my life at my dad's, nothing that was in that house belonged to me anyway. It felt so wrong being there, that I wouldn't mind. I actually welcomed the idea of sleeping in a bed where I could lay in the dark, wrapped in soft blankets, free from the fear that I would hear the key in the door any minute. He started tossing back drinks. My stomach knotted in fear. Whether my friends were here or not, there was a good chance he could drag me out of the room without their consent, he'd done it before.

My panic was broken by the door opening, and _he_ walked inside. Clawd. My Clawd. My first love, my only love, my trusted protector and confidante. He locked eyes with me and beelined for me. I leapt up from the girls and ran to him. He smoothed my hair. I was so tempted to kiss him. I dreamed of this moment for almost ten years.

"Hey beautiful" he murmured into my hair, "I missed you."

I melted and knotted my fingers in his shirt, "You're late."

"I know."

"Ten years late."

"I know. I'm so sorry Lala. The minute I got off the plane, I knew I made a mistake, but I promised..." He trailed off as he held my face, noticing the bruises, "What happened?"

I was yanked away by my arm before I could answer. The stink of alcohol drifted from Heath's breath as he hit me. I whimpered and dropped to my knees, trying to shield myself. He was strong when he drank. He knocked me over and yanked me up by my hair, "Get up and get back to the car, you worthless little slut."

Tears stung my eyes as he slapped me again. Without warning, Clawd decked him, his voice louder and stronger than Heath's, "What did you just say to her, you little prick?"

Cleo pulled me to my feet and out of the way. Heath jumped up and tried to punch him, but Clawd blocked it and slammed his fist into Heath's gut. I'd imagined this too, when my knight in furry armor would beat Heath half to death and take me away. With Heath doubled over, Clawd came back to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. After a moment of his eyes caressing my face, seeing all the bruises on my cheeks, the unhealed cut on my temple, I let my eyes dart over to Heath. He looked at me with such hatred. My heart plunged into my stomach. The minute I left this room, I was vulnerable. Fair game to Heath's blows. He got up slowly. Clawd wrapped his arms around me so tight I felt crushed, but in a safe way. I was crushed to his chest, clutching him. Heath wiped his split lip, his eyes a burning flame red, "When you get back in my house, you're dead."

I turned my face and started to cry into Clawd's chest. He held me tight, his voice low, "If you touch her again, I will fucking kill you, and not a God in Heaven or a force on Earth could stop me from making you a bloody smear on the fucking pavement."

Heath was too drunk to care about Clawd's reply. He watched as Deuce came close. All eyes were on us. People were finally figuring out what was behind the fire. Toralei got up and came toward us. The entire former casketball team put a wall of muscle between me and Heath. I heard Deuce's voice, gruffer than earlier, "We gonna have a problem, Burns?"

"You're all so fucking stupid. You'll figure out what I have to deal with soon enough! She's not good for anything!"

"She's our friend, and you fuck with her, we'll fuck you up. Got it?"

"She's my wife. I'll do whatever I want to her."

Clawdeen stepped up beside Deuce and then stalked toward Heath. Her eyes burned. Her fist drew back and slammed into his face with the force of a Mac truck hitting an unsuspecting squirrel. He went down. Clawd's hands rested on my back as he lead me out. The air was warm and the stars above twinkled. I was in the arms of my love. I felt safe, I felt loved. Very lightly, Clawd's lips brushed the top of my head, "I'm so sorry. I should've never left."

I looked up at him, and my knees gave out. The world spun before it cut black, like lights being abruptly turned off.

...

Hospital machines beeped in my ears. A warm hand grasped mine.

"Is she okay?" Clawdeen murmured.

"By the doctor's standards? No. The prick never let her feed. Living off food used to be enough." Clawd's voice was thick with sorrow. He kissed my hand and held it between his palms. His hands were strong from work but soft from healing, never to be rough like Heath's. "They know he did this to her, and they never could stop him."

"He scares her" Clawdeen murmured.

"He got her pregnant twice Deenie, and he's made her lose them both times. He beats her that bad. You know if she didn't need me, I'd go kill him."

"Want me to?"

"No. I wanna do it."

I finally opened my eyes. He looked at me and frowned, "Baby-"

I grasped his hand tightly, "Please don't apologize. Please." There was an IV of blood hooked up to my opposite arm. He clutched my hand and kissed it softly.

"I should've never left you. For god's sake, Lala, I made this happen to you. If I never left, you would've never...he could've never hurt you."

"It's not your fault" I whispered, "I've never blamed you."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. His warm tears touched my face. I reached up and held his cheek, stroking the soft fur on his jaw. Sedatives were kicking in, but I held his face, "Please don't leave again."

"Never. I promise. Never again."

...

Clawd and Deuce were on the constant defense. I was staying in Cleo's guest room, and Clawd with me. He slept in the chair, but after a few nights, he moved to the bed, and held me while I slept. But I couldn't sleep, so our bedside lamp was on, and his fingers absently stroked my stomach.

"I still love you" I murmured, "Even after you've been gone this long."

"I never stopped loving you either. I've been dreaming about you this long, you know. I keep remembering...that night..."

I blushed and stroked his chest, turning to him, soothing his worries as I cuddled into the warmth and safety of his arms, "You won State, and everyone was partying..." I blushed.

"And we snuck out and got in the car, and went back to my place" he murmured.

"And you were so gentle" I whispered, "It was the only time..." I bit my lip.

He looked down at me and stroked my face, "The only time what?"

"I've ever been made love to."

He frowned, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be" I held his face in return and cuddled into him, "You didn't do anything."

He shook his head and stared into my eyes, "I don't want you to talk about it if it's too painful."

I shook my head, "No. It's been my reality for ten years. I guess...I'm more numb to it now."

"How'd you get together?"

"I was depressed...he was persistent...he proposed as a joke and I said yes because I never thought you'd come back. We didn't have a big wedding or anything...we didn't even have a honeymoon, he just...it started." Clawd smoothed my hair. I shrugged and cuddled into him, "I'm happy now. I'm with you."

"You're safe" he murmured, "And if you want...when you're ready, we can pick up right where we left off."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

...

We kissed. It really did feel like we picked up right where we left off, his lips tenderly pressed to mine for the briefest of moments, but it still made me smile. I was so unused to someone caring for me that every gentle touch of his, every morning I awoke in the safety of his arms, clothes on, not in pain, it felt like a blessing. I giggled as I walked into the kitchen. A flash of pain hit the back of my head. I crumpled to the floor.

"Miss me, bitch?"

My blood ran cold.

"Scream. I dare you."

"She doesn't have to." My head snapped up as Clawd hit him. Both were unarmed, but I didn't have to be. I got to my feet and yanked a steak knife out of the wooden holder. Heath's hands burned through Clawd's shirt. He hit Clawd. Clawd knocked him back into the island counter, and I let the urge go, slamming the knife forward. Heath yelled and pitched forward. Clawd stared at me. I walked around the counter, my hands shaking slightly. Heath laid crumpled on the floor, his blood forming a growing puddle around him. My knees gave out under me as I sniffed and clutched myself. I would've fed, but I wanted no part of him to remain with me. The memories could fade, they could become nightmares. Clawd scooped me up gently and rubbed my back, "Shh...don't cry. Please, don't cry. It's over, baby. It's over."

...

_Seven Lucky Months Later_

I woke to gentle kissing on my neck and the stroke of his fingers on my stomach, "Morning Mrs. Wolf."

I blushed, "Good morning, my love."

His hands slowly rubbed my round stomach, earning a kick against his hand, "How's our little cub doing?"

"Happy as Mommy" I nuzzled him softly. He kissed me lovingly and helped me sit up, propped up against the pillows. I brought his lips back to mine gently. He smiled widely and leaned down to kiss my tummy, "Wait here."

"Oh boy" I murmured. The gentle nudges against my hands confirmed my suspicion, everyone was in on something but me. Clawd cracked open the door and walked in. A single candle was on top of a slice of cake, "I bought it, don't worry. I still can't cook for crap."

I giggled, "You remembered."

"Happy birthday baby" he murmured and kissed my lips lovingly.

"Yeah" I murmured as I kissed him back, "For once, it really is."

**MH**


	178. The Artist

**The Artist**

I think only the real artists are the ones always teetering on the verge of insanity. When Deuce's parents left for Greece in the New Year, I came over to help him while Deenie was sleeping. I didn't know how he did it, but he made the best food, and while he was dong it, I went up to the house's guest room and got to work. The furniture was pretty easy to lift, even fully loaded. Once it was out, I yanked up the carpet and took my frustration out on it, before rolling it up and hauling everything up to Deuce's attic.

By then, I was pretty tired, and I had to call Romulus to help with the new floor.

"You are a little nuts" he said as I painted the ceiling lavender.

"Well, we don't know if it's going to be boys, girls or both, so purple works, and Deenie likes it-"

"No, I mean in general. You are kinda nuts."

"Why do you say that?"

"Deugi hasn't said a word about you all day. So Rocco and me finally cornered him and asked why. Apparently, you rocked his world something fierce."

I blushed, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I think you broke him" Rom laughed. "Literally, his heart's beating to your name, or some crazy shit like that."

"He said that?" I murmured.

"And a lotta things I never wanted to know."

Heat flushed to the pit of my stomach. He sniffed and shook his head, "Not that kinda stuff. Get your mind outta the gutter."

"How can I?" I smiled and blushed. "It's almost my birthday, you know."

"Yeah yeah, he's got it marked on his calendar."

"Anything wrong with that?" Deugi asked, "You're gonna be late for work, Rom."

"Shit, I'm out before you two start going at it or something." He walked out and out of the house before I could say anything else. Deugi walked over the freshly laid floor and scooped me off the ladder. One wall was partially finished. He set me on the ledge of the window and kissed me softly, letting it grow in heat. My back pressed to the cool glass, trapped between my mate and my work. He moved away to shut the door and I cracked the window to let the paint fumes out. I went back toward the ladder and he pulled me down gently, "Just where do you think you're going?"

I blushed, "I need to work, Deugi. You may be off, but I'm not."

He bit my ear. I bit my lip. Wrapped in his arms, I panted and bared my neck, letting him bite and kiss his way to my shoulders. He drew back and sighed, "Go ahead."

I flushed and climbed the ladder again, letting him sit down on the floor. I painted, and he watched me. When I moved to the wall, he stroked up my legs to the backs of my knees, "Can't you take a break? I'm dying here babe. I need a little something."

"That may work with Lala and Clawd, but it's not gonna work with me."

He looked up at me with that innocent smile. I climbed down, jammed the brush back into the paint and kissed him feverishly. He hooked the claw on his index finger in the zipper of my hoodie and dragged it down, his mouth following my neck. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding, I climbed off. Exasperated, he leaned back, "Howleen! God!"

I giggled, "I've got work to do. You have to take care of yourself. Go eat something."

He stood and grasped my hips, holding me still, gently nuzzling my lower back, "Take a few more steps and I will."

I shivered, "Deugi, please...not now..."

Tenderly, his lips traced the scars on my lower back. My eyes fluttered closed. I panted as he slipped the waistband of my pants down. I squirmed and whimpered. I felt a flash of pain as he bit me, and I yelped loudly. He released my hips and softly stroked his tongue over the wound until it healed. He nuzzled me softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" I murmured, suddenly unsure why my knees were weak. He lowered me back to the floor, and my knees gave out. He lowered beside me, holding me, "Howleen, calm down." He stroked my hair and kissed me, holding me against his chest. I breathed gently into his neck, inhaling his scent. Worry had replaced desire. I caressed his hair, "It's okay Deugi, I'm fine."

"I don't want you to have panic attacks anymore" he murmured, holding me tightly.

I stroked his face softly, "I've stopped a lot more since we've been together. You know that."

"I'm sorry" he murmured again, "I know I get pushy. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You haven't."

"I might."

"You won't."

"How do you know?" he snapped.

"You don't scare me."

He growled and threw me to the floor. I winced, but he didn't scare me. I knew he panicked; Deugi didn't like to get close to people. People could hurt him. It didn't matter that I gave him the utmost of my trust, the closest intimacy I could allow him...He still didn't trust me. He didn't trust love. I leaned up and nuzzled him, whimpering in submission. He growled loudly. I gazed into his eyes and whimpered. The animal that showed in his eyes started to fade. I whimpered until he shook his head, dispelling the last of the dominance. His eyes showed the hurt that had made him lose it. He cupped my face, "Oh god, I'm sorry."

I kissed him and smiled, "I told you I wasn't scared of you."

"Did I hurt you?"

I rolled my hips against him. He groaned. I giggled, "Does it feel like that hurt?"

"Finish the painting, before I take you right now" he murmured into my ear.

I listened for a moment. Clawdeen was still asleep and Deuce was still cooking. I looped my arms around his neck, "We have time."

...

When we came downstairs, we were giggling and kissing. A lavender hand print was on the back of his jeans, and a gray one on the back of mine. Deuce saw the back of Deugi's pants and burst into laughter, "Dude, she got you!"

"Yeah yeah. You make food yet?"

"Kitchen. Just...don't sit down."

**MH**


	179. Ashes to Ashes 1

**Ashes to Ashes**

_1_

I rolled over and grabbed my ringing phone before it could wake Clawd, fumbling with the buttons and finally hitting the right one, "Hello?"

"Lala, she's back" Deuce reported in a rush.

"Who?" I muttered sleepily. Clawd nuzzled into my neck. At some point while we slept, instead of me using him as a pillow, he was using me as a pillow.

"Melody."

I propped myself up slightly to stroke his hair and softly kiss his head, "Where?"

"She must be a masochist, cause she's at her old house."

"Keep Deenie inside, okay? I don't know if she'll want that kind of stress..."

"Of course. She's still sleeping, so I plan on keeping it that way."

I finally noticed that it was eight AM. I would've liked to be sleeping too, but all of a sudden, a gut protectiveness had woken me up. I cradled his head to my chest. His arms were wrapped tight around my waist. "Just go about your life" I murmured to him, "And we'll go about ours, and they don't even have to know."

"Okay. Be careful La."

"You too" I murmured and hung up. I could feel Clawd's heartbeat. When he was a baby, I admit, I was slightly over protective of him. He was the first baby I'd ever had experience with, so it was only natural I slept over sometimes, but always when I did, I kept my hand resting on his chest to feel his heart thrumming through my blood. Sometimes he would even set the pace for mine. He still did. I slipped my arms over his shoulders protectively, running my thumb over his cheek. He cuddled in closer, a happy whine leaving his lips. I clung to him. I couldn't go back to sleep. Outside the heavy curtains, the sun got higher. I began to rub his ears softly.

He shifted and the soft stroke of his tongue across my collarbone made blush rise to my cheeks, "Good morning my love."

"How long have you been up?" he sat up and softly kissed me.

I looped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down, "A while."

He gripped my hips as he kissed me, the kisses turning from loving and tender to hot and desperate in a few moments. His claws traced my back and I arched into them, my eyes fluttering. He kissed on the fresh bite mark on my neck. I held him tightly, encouraging the kissing. He gently sat me on his lap and kissed me deeply, "Come take a shower with me, and we'll make breakfast together."

I blushed and nodded, "Okay."

He smiled and carried me out of bed, "I love you, you know. So much more than you could imagine."

"I love you just the same if not more." I caressed his face and kissed him again.

"I mean it. I need you." He set me down on the counter and made a bath for us. I swung my feet slightly, content to admire him. He turned back and scooped me up again, bridal style. I giggled as he climbed in and set me in the water. I kissed his neck.

"I take care of you, right?" he murmured.

"Of course" I blushed, "In more ways than one."

"Be honest with me, do I have anything to worry about?"

I sighed and stroked his chest. I couldn't lie to him, "Deuce called me this morning. Melody came back. I think she left, though."

The minute I said it, it was like he wasn't even an alpha. His golden eyes got dark and a growl burst from between his lips. I grasped his shoulders, "Baby, please calm down. Please."

"Why? So she can fuck with us some more?"

I massaged the sweet smelling soap across his skin, "Calm down. I don't know, but please calm down. This can't be good for you."

"I'm fine" he sighed, "I promise. Just..." He ran his fingers through his hair like I'd been doing all morning. He let me kiss and dote on him, but the atmosphere had changed. He wasn't happy anymore. As soon as I was done washing him, he got out of the bath, "I need some time alone."

I nodded and washed rather quickly. Luc and Luna were still sleeping as I went downstairs in my robe. Clawd was sitting at the table, looking very much like his father. I watched him for a moment, making no movement to hide. He wiped his eyes. I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed his head, "Please don't be upset my love."

"I am. I almost lost control hearing her name, La. What if I hurt you?"

"You wouldn't have." I nuzzled my cheek to his head.

"I was about to" he whispered, "I was about to hit you. I stopped myself. I was...so scared of myself all of a sudden...I thought I made peace with that..."

"You did, sweetheart" I murmured and rubbed his shoulders.

He stood suddenly and kissed me, holding me tight, "I promise you, I will never hurt you again. If I ever do...put me down. I don't ever want to hurt you."

I grabbed his face and kissed him harder, "Never. I would never hurt you. Understand? I need you."

He kissed me lovingly and stroked my hair, glancing to the refrigerator, "Can we have breakfast?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Yep, absolutely nothing wrong with you."

...

At school the next day, I was busy stuffing my locker with books when I felt lips and fangs on my neck.

I giggled, "Clawd, that's enough."

"Who said anything about Clawd?" Bram slipped his hand over my tights under my skirt.

I slapped it away, "You pervert. I'm telling Gory."

"Tell her, I dare you" he teased, biting my ear. I turned around and kneed him, but instead of hitting below the belt, I managed to get him in the gut. He winced, "Shit. Bony, aren't you?"

I pushed him back into the other lockers. He looked at me, "Puny but strong. I think you're little She-Hulk." He shut my locker and put me over his shoulder. I kicked and squealed, "Bram!"

"Come on, I haven't hurt you yet, have I?"

"You're likely to the way you manhandle me!"

He swung me and I clung on, screaming. I felt arms around my waist and Romulus plucked me from off Bram's shoulder, setting me on the floor. I smoothed my skirt and blushed, "Thanks Rom."

"Hey La" Rocco greeted, batting my skirt back into place. I smiled and hugged him.

"Down boy, we're just playing" Bram said, raising his hands defensively.

"Rom" I cautioned, "It's okay."

"Just say the word" Deugi growled.

"I'm serious, both of you, stop it!"

Rom got right up in Bram's face and growled, "You're just lucky she likes you, cause I don't."

Gory appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes bright. The look on her face made me gasp. She grinned with fang. I screamed and ran over. We met halfway down the stairs and hugged, "It happened?"

"It happened!" she squealed and hugged me tight, "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I said, walking downstairs, holding her hand, "I'm so happy for you."

She rushed to Bram and hugged him tightly. She whispered in his ear and he drew back. His eyes lit up. He cupped her face in such a way...I'd had my doubts about how much he loved her being anywhere near how much she loved him, but the look he gave her made me tear up every mental doubt and throw it like confetti. He stroked her cheek and held her tightly.

"Aww" Rocco murmured.

Romulus and Deugi rolled their eyes. Neither of them liked Bram, but he was a pretty good friend. He was young, that was the only problem. His eyes were glowing from within, a sudden maturity to them. They communicated telepathically, and finally Bram turned to me, "You and Clawd meeting up for lunch?"

"As always" I smiled, fussing with the strap of my bag.

"Good" Gory said with a smile, "Cause we wanna talk to you both then."

I hugged her tightly and kissed both of their cheeks, "I'm so happy for you both."

Rocco smiled and came up to me, "Well, Cleo's home with the baby, so it looks like it's you, me and Clawd for class today."

I smiled as we walked upstairs together, "Thanks for not being so...you know."

He shrugged, "Rom and Deugi just have some of the fastest shots in the West, you know? They just don't think sometimes."

"I know. It's okay."

Rocco was kind of like my kid brother, in a strange way. He was so grown up, but he was so sweet and innocent. He never had the time to be a kid. Maybe that was what made me so close to the boys, because I never really did either. He picked me up and set me on top of the stairs, beaming. We laughed all the way to class, playfully wrestling and hugging like brother and sister. Really, up until the schools merging, I hadn't had very many boy friends. Just Deuce and my inherited little brothers, but now, I felt like part of the pack. I felt semi-responsible for Bram too.

"Hands off my woman" Clawd said possessively as he stole me from Rocco's side, his arm falling off my shoulders. He kissed me lovingly and set me down, happy, "I love you."

"And I you."

"Hey, you know what?"

"You got Cleo pregnant?" Clawd teased.

"One day, just watch" Rocco playfully punched him, "No, you know Lala's friends, Bram and Gory?"

He glanced to me and sighed, "What now?"

"Gory's pregnant" I beamed.

"Holy hell" Clawd threw up his hands, "Okay, I'm glad I'm graduating, everybody's getting knocked up now."

I giggled and climbed on his lap, "Aw, so you didn't want another baby?"

"Maybe for my birthday, but not right now" he laughed, "Okay?"

I kissed his neck gently, "I'm gonna go to school from home next year, so I have more time with the babies, and then...if you still want to.."

He grinned and kissed my neck, "Sure baby. That I wouldn't mind."

"It's kinda nice, you know? At least all the girls get their white picket fences" Rocco commented.

Clawd snorted, "White picket fence? Are you _blind?_ Three foot thick marble is more like it for your girl. God help the poor bastard that ends up with her sister, talk about high maintenance."

"Cleo's not high maintenance" Rocco said a little defensively.

"She would be if you weren't a werewolf." Clawd's hands caressed my back as he focused on me, "We're hard wired to pleasing our women." I blushed.

"I get the bad feeling you have a lotta ways to pleasure her with hard things."

Clawd leaned over and pushed him out of the desk. I blushed and clung to him, "Please boys."

"Does she put your collar on when you get home, or are you wearing it now?"

"Clawd! Behave!"

"Harnessed."

I reached over and tugged both of their ears. Both whimpered. "Behave."

"Yes Mom" Rocco muttered.

...

"Thanks for this" Gory murmured, holding my hand.

"It's no problem." I squeezed her hand happily.

"We've put a lot of consideration into everything in the past couple months" Bram began.

"We want you and Clawd to be our baby's godparents."

I grinned and leaned over, hugging her, "Oh honey...thank you..."

"What's a godparent?" Clawd asked, taking a bite.

"A godparent is...basically like, when you go to baptize the baby, you name two other people who, religiously, are the guardians of your baby if anything happens to you...at least, that's how it used to be."

"It still is baby" Bram murmured to her, kissing her cheek. He held her other hand. They'd been attached at the hip all day.

Gory looked at Clawd, suddenly interested, "If something were to happen, and you two had to raise our baby, you wouldn't just pass it off to the pack would you?"

"Of course not. It doesn't work that way." He wiped the barbecue sauce off his mouth with a napkin and pushed the food back, "In a pack, there's an alpha and his family. They decide everything. Big packs are made up of several families, like around here, and then the ranks change. The men take over, cause the male wolves are the bigger and stronger ones. Like in the pack, because of the rank of power, I'm the alpha. Rom and Deugi are my betas. Rocco, Tyler and Sam are the rank under them and so on and so on." He smiled at me, "But Lala's my co-alpha. Most alphas never let their mates make decisions, especially big ones, but I wouldn't make one without her opinion."

He kissed my cheek and I blushed. Gory's thumb traced the back of my hand, "They answer to you, then?"

Clawd nodded.

She smiled, "Thank you."

He looked at me and her and said, honestly, "If they've been giving you trouble, you know all you need to do is tell me. I'll take care of 'em and I won't tell 'em anything."

She nodded and smiled to Bram. He reached out and feathered his hand over her shirt, "We're gonna leave in a little over a week, just to make sure we're all settled in by the time the baby's ready."

"You've had twins. Would you..?"

"Of course" I beamed, "I would love to help."

"I know I ask so much of you-"

"No you don't. We're friends, it's what we do. If you want me to take you to see Mrs. Stine, she's who I've seen, Clawdeen's seen, Cleo...we try to avoid the hospital when we can."

"I don't want a hospital, but I'm afraid to do it alone."

"Cleo and I can midwife for you."

"You would?"

I nodded. Gory got up and hugged me. I rubbed her back and touched her belly. She smiled with fang, "Thank you for all this."

"It's no problem."

Clawd growled and got up, "La, I gotta..."

I nodded. I heard the animal in his voice. We all did. I looked beyond Gory and let my eyes narrow. I gently nudged her back toward Bram as my lips curled back over my fangs in a real snarl.

"Melody."


	180. Ashes to Ashes 2

_2_

Clawd walked out. It was the only thing that drew my attention away from Cleo. Lala looked pissed. The chick standing there didn't look like a threat, but Lala still stalked toward her. Her voice was low, but I caught every word. "I don't care what you're doing here, I want you gone. Now. Frankie might've been nice to you, but nobody else will be. You fucked up a lot of lives your first time here."

The girl pushed herself to speak, barely a whisper. The scarf on her neck was probably hiding horrible scars. "I just wanna talk to Frankie and Jackson-"

"Are you stupid?" Lala yelled loud enough to make the people around her wince, "Get out of my presence, get out of my town, go back where you belong. Nobody even asked your mother to be here, why would anybody ask you to be?"

The girl turned away. Lala was making her cry.

"Rocco" Cleo murmured, "It's okay."

"It's not okay. Who is she?"

"She used her power and made Clawd hurt Lala."

I stroked Cleo's hair and let my eyes lower. When I looked back, the girl was gone and Lala was going out the way Clawd was. My ears twitched as they picked up a loud bang. I looked at Cleo, "I'll be right back." She nodded.

"Lala-?"

"Not now Rocco." She slid right by. I went out after her. A locker was broken, the door hanging off the hinge. Lala approached Clawd and touched his face, "It's okay. She's gone."

Clawd growled and yanked back, "Lala, stay away from me."

"It's okay. Just calm down." She gingerly rubbed his back.

"I said get back!" he snarled at her. He turned so fast neither her or I saw, but she fell into the lockers and crumpled to the floor. He stared. His eyes had been dark, but they returned to their normal color in shock. Lala wasn't moving. I knelt down next to her, "Lala, come on, get up..."

Lala was limp. Her heart was beating, but her body was limp. Clawd knelt next to me, "Oh god...what did I do?"

I lifted her slightly and scanned her face for bad bruises. Gingerly, Clawd reached out and took her from me. He held her tightly in his arms, stroking her face, "Baby, wake up. Please. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...please wake up..." His hands shook as he touched her face. A long moment passed, and her eyes fluttered open, "Clawd? Ow...my head..." She sat up slowly and stroked his face, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" he whispered. He sounded like he was going to cry. She smiled and held him tightly, "Fine. Just a little headache."

He grasped her up in his arms. She cuddled into him and smiled weakly. "I hurt you again" he murmured into her ear. She shook her head, "No you didn't. I got scared and I fell. You didn't touch me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Very gently, he kissed her forehead. The tension in the air dissipated. Lala held onto him and stood shakily, "I don't feel so good..."

"I'll take you home" he murmured to her.

I looked to Clawd and he nodded in dismissal. Cleo had just gotten to the door when I walked in, "Is everything okay?"

I couldn't help but smile and scoop her up, carrying her back to the table, "Yeah. Clawd had a moment, Lala got him calm."

"Good. I got worried."

I smoothed the bandages covering her legs, "Nothing to worry about."

Ghoulia groaned. I smiled at her, "Yeah, they're fine. Clawd was losing it and Lala fell into the lockers. She has a headache now so he's taking her home."

Ghoulia frowned.

"He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"Please. He loves her as much as I love you. He might've been losing it, but he didn't lay a hand on her." What La had said made sense. I didn't hear him touch her. I would've heard if he knocked her back. I toyed with the linen wrapping my mate's body and brought her closer, kissing her neck. A soft blush coated her cheeks as she bit her lip, "Baby, not here. Not now."

"Why not?" I murmured, rubbing her linen wrapped thighs. Ghoulia rolled her eyes and looked away. Cleo batted my hands, her cheeks turning pink, "Stop it."

"Say it like you mean it" I grinned and gave the base of her neck a kiss, pinching her backside through her panties. Her hips rocked sharply, a soft moan falling from her lips. My lips turned up in a wicked grin, "The princess likes to be on bottom, huh?"

She smacked my arm, bright red, "I'm a pharaoh."

"Can we duck out too?" I purred in her ear, biting on it gently. She climbed off my lap and went to sit with Ghoulia. With a wry smile, she snickered under her breath.

"Ghoulia" Cleo muttered.

I couldn't help but snicker.

...

"How's my baby girl?" Cleo cooed, rocking Isis gently. "Mommy's little princess is tired, huh?"

Isis cooed against her shoulder and burped. The cold weather was getting to everyone without a fur coat. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she set Isis down and murmured, "You need to get warmed up."

Isis cuddled under the fluffy blanket Sadie got her for Christmas and went right back to sleep. Cleo blushed, "I assume you mean with you?"

"Only if you want to."

She righted her bra and blushed. I rested my head on her shoulder and ran my fingers over her stomach. Her arms wrapped over mine, "Tell me you love me?"

"I love you so much" I murmured and kissed her neck. I pushed her dress off and held her tightly, "Why do you wear bandages? Your body's perfect."

She turned a shade of red her skin didn't usually get, "Because it's...just how it is. I just...I'm so lucky for all the little things, I shouldn't forget..."

"What little things?" I murmured and carried her to bed, cuddling up to her under the blankets.

"That I didn't go to sleep" she murmured, "Because if I had, I would've ended up like Nefera and my dad...they need the linens to keep warm, because their blood stopped moving. They can't have kids..." I laughed as she turned red, letting her use my arm as a pillow, "What? Come on, you can tell me anything."

"No I can't. It's...awkward."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but grin, "You know you're really not helping the cuddling thing."

"I told you so" she murmured, "I feel bad for her, though...everything would hurt..."

I looked down at her, "She should probably date a vampire. They've got all the little kink secrets."

"Rocco!" she turned bright red.

"What? Hey, a lot of my friends are vampires. Trust me, I know this stuff."

"Are you seriously going to try to set up my sister?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. Do you want me to?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded, "I think she'd be happy to have someone."

"Then I guess I'll have to work on that." I hooked a claw between the clasp of her bra and popped it open. She gave me a look. I smiled innocently, "Oops."

"You're gonna get it for that" she teased.

I rolled on my back and held her hips, letting her climb on top.


	181. Ashes to Ashes 3

_3_

My head swam. Clawd was waiting outside while I soaked in the bath, the bubbles thicker than a blanket. I submerged and held my breath for a moment. Crystal clarity formed in my head. I held my breath as long as I could before discomfort set in and I surfaced. The swimming feeling was gone. The world sat in its regular place. I massaged shampoo into my hair and exhaled, relaxation washing over me. My ankle had twisted slightly in my boot, and it ached a little, but I was okay. I stood and drained the tub and put the water on through the shower, rinsing my hair. Trying not to release too much heat before I'd finished, the door slipped open and shut, "You okay baby?"

I smiled back at him and wiped my wet hair out of my face, "Perfect. Wanna join me?"

He shook his head, keeping his gaze lowered. He handed me my towel when I was done. I wrapped up and stepped out and slipped my arms around him. He looked down into my eyes and kissed me softly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course. The only thing wrong is that my husband is sulking." I unzipped his pants and opened his belt. Before I could slip my hand in, he moved away, "Not now, okay?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around my towel, rejection running hot through my blood. I knew it was ridiculous to feel that way, but I did. I felt like I'd done something wrong. He moved back to hold me, his arms tight around me, "Baby..."

I sniffed and started to dry off, "I'm okay." Tears burned my eyes. He took the towel from my hands and began to dry me. He turned me and kissed me softly, apologetically, "I just don't wanna hurt you."

"You never have" I murmured. He kissed me again, deeper this time. He drew back and looked at me, "Dry off, before I do it with my tongue."

I blushed, "I didn't say I didn't want you to."

"Not right now, okay La? After dinner, sure...but right now, I want some food, and then I'll burn off the energy."

I nodded, my cheeks pink. Very gently, he kissed me again, "I love you, Draculaura. I don't say it enough, but I do."

"You say it plenty" I murmured, kissing him back. I pulled his mouth toward my neck. He kissed it gently, "Want me to start cooking?"

I giggled, "Maybe take out what you want me to make, but I got it from there."

His eyes lit up. I playfully swatted his backside, "And leave some in there for tomorrow!"

...

Cleo and Clawdeen hadn't argued once the next day after school when we drove up to Bram and Gory's. While the pack lived mostly on Radcliffe, Bram and Gory lived close but not close enough to walk through twenty degree weather. The big black house resembled a vampire cottage.

"It's kinda cute" Clawdeen commented as she stepped out, her boots crunching in the snow. The Escalade took up most of the driveway, leaving little room for Cleo and I to walk up. There was a small porch on the front of the house with a little porch swing. I smiled.

"Draculaura. Ladies." Bram opened the door just before we reached it.

"Been waiting long?" I teased, hugging him on the way in.

"Not really. She's taking a nap...can we talk?"

I nodded. The house was furnished in warm reds. Typical of Victorian Europe. Bram walked me into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, sighing, "She's in a lot of pain. Is that...I can't say normal, but okay?"

I nodded, "It's fine. It's painful. They're strong from the get-go, that's why that hurts. They feed..." I touched my stomach, "They bite into the places they can reach." Phantom pains reminded me of when Luc and Luna were growing. I smiled, "She'll be fine, but it'll hurt."

We both heard Gory call out. He was gone in a flash, and I walked back out to my friends.

"How long were you pregnant?" Cleo murmured, "Three weeks? Three and a half?"

"Can't remember" I shrugged, "I just know I was scared and thrilled."

Clawdeen held a pillow, smiling, "Kinda like us?"

"Very much like us" Cleo wrapped her arms around us both, "I can't thank you two enough for stopping me. Isis is one of the best things that ever happened to me."

We both hugged her, "It was no problem."

"Draculaura?" Bram called out.

I released Cleo and went upstairs. Gory sat up in bed, paler than usual. She smiled, "Hey."

"Hey. You need blood" I said, pushing back her bangs.

Bram left to get her some. She slid down under the covers, "It hurts."

"Because the baby's feeding" I murmured, resting my hand over her stomach. Her flat stomach wasn't so flat anymore. She looked at me with happiness and agony in her eyes, "It is worth it."

"I know. You know, you might have twins. A lot of pain usually means that."

"Oh god" she laughed, "Do you know?"

"Not unless you wanna go see Mrs. Stine?"

She winced and grabbed my hand, "Lala, I think I'm bleeding."

I smiled sympathetically and climbed into bed beside her, rubbing her stomach soothingly, "Don't panic. They bite, you know, just like the rest of us. They feed, and sometimes they tear."

"It's a little intense" she murmured.

"It's dangerous, that's why the human mothers never live. I have to admit...Luc and Luna had me broken like a split peapod for a few days, but I healed up, and so will you. You just need blood."

She nodded and took the warm mug from Bram's hands. Clawdeen and Cleo lingered in the door. She drank deeply and smiled, "Thank you. All three of you."

Clawdeen grinned, "Well, somebody's gotta give me the fill-in before the nine month mark, so might as well get ahead of the game."

"May I?" Gory asked as Clawdeen sat down. She nodded. Gory touched her stomach and smiled, "How far?"

"Six weeks. They have heartbeats already. It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it is" she murmured, "It must be nice to bond with them before they come out."

"You will" Clawdeen's amber eyes glowed, "Within the first day, I was attached. I knew I'd give my life for them. That they were the esscence of something beautiful."

Cleo beamed, "I felt the same way before Isis was born. I was so scared at first...there's nothing to be scared of. Very soon you'll be holding the most important thing in your life in your arms, and everything is going to come second to it, even the love of your life."

Clawdeen cracked a smile, "The love of your life is going to be tiny and cry a lot."

Cleo glanced over to her and smiled. Finally, Gory nodded, "I wanna see Mrs. Stine. Can she come here?"

I nodded and Clawdeen got up, "I'll see if she can fit you in today."


	182. Ashes to Ashes 4

_Darkhearted Angels- a) Because Frankie showed up at her house that one time as a gesture of friendship. They are, basically, the closest friends she had there. b) Clawd hasn't gone crazy, he was under Melody's song once though, and so was Clawdeen. It brought their animal sides out. It's back in the chapter Siren Song. And yes, his animal side wants out for revenge on Melody. c) What basically happened was she hit the wrong note and the wolves heard it, and it made them lose control of the inner animal. Deuce and Cleo only happened because they were hiding out together and then it "happened." Melody caused a lot of pain for them. (Cleo not wanting Isis at first and trying to kill herself, Deuce having to hide Isis from Clawdeen, Clawd leaving scars on Lala's back when he hit her with his claws out...) So yeah, they both really, really hate Melody._

_4_

My teeth ground together. Coldness spread through my blood, through my body. I was gonna be sick. I tugged out of Deuce's arm and rushed up to the bathroom, proceeding to lose my lunch. Melody had been that close to us, and my instinct hadn't even told me so. Her voice was gone, she wasn't a threat anymore, but still. The idea of her so close while my babies lay tiny and defenseless in my belly scared me to death. My blood began to boil. I held back my hair and dry heaved. Tears stung my eyes and rolled down my face. I rested my hand over my stomach defensively. I was so scared my head was spinning. And I heaved again, this time my stomach emptied completely. Slowly, I felt tremors replace the heaves. I stood and flushed. I washed out my mouth and brushed my teeth mechanically, and by the time I was done, Deuce stood by my side. His hands rested over my stomach, rubbing softly, "It's okay. You know that. I'd protect you."

I washed my hands and turned, kissing him lightly on the cheek, "It still makes me sick inside to know she was that close. I should've killed her for what she did to us."

I slipped out into the bedroom and changed out of my clothes into one of Deuce's shirts, climbing into bed. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead, "Just tell me when you're hungry, okay?"

I nodded. He walked around and climbed on top of the comforter, letting me use his arm for a pillow.

...

My phone was ringing. Deuce wasn't in bed, so he must've been cooking. I didn't recognize the number, so I picked up, groaning, "Hello?"

"Hey Clawdeen...are you okay?"

I shook my head, and then realized Gory couldn't hear me doing that, "Did you know Melody was at school the other day?"

"Yeah...Lala hesitantly gave me the story. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. What's going on?" I asked, sitting up.

"I just needed someone to talk to...I didn't mean to wake you...I'm just..." She sniffled. I smiled empathetically, "Scared."

I heard her nod and sob.

"It's okay."

"There's been blood. A lot of blood. Lala told me it was just the baby feeding...we've been to Mrs. Stine twice, so I believe her...I'm still scared."

"Need me to come over?"

"No. I might bite."

I rested my hand over my stomach. It brought me comfort, knowing at the end of the week, I would go find out how my babies were. They had heartbeats that she could hear through the ultrasound. I remembered what Clawd said...about when the babies were coming, he knew, since he heard the heart beats inside Lala's belly.

"Can you hear them yet?" I murmured.

"No. I mean, I've heard the heartbeat on the ultrasound-Ah! Damn it!"

"You okay?"

"Weak...pretty weak...and it hurts so bad...I think I've grown a full two inches since you guys came out here yesterday."

"Well Lala said it would be fast. How long were you pregnant before you knew?"

"A week."

"Just like Lala."

"Maybe...ow...I think I need to call Bram."

"Where is he?"

"Getting blood.." I heard her breath a deep, tired sigh.

"Gory? Come on, stay awake, okay? It's not good for you to be sleeping when you've lost that much blood."

"It's so hard to keep my eyes open..."

"He'll be back soon. Okay? Just focus on that."

"He won't be back soon. He has to wait until people leave the blood bank alone...god, what did you think, that everyone can get the red cards Lala's uncle has? Sure, he can get it and get it to the others..."

"Why not you?" I murmured.

"Cause his brother stopped liking us when we helped Lala kill an elder."

"Wait, what?" This was the first I heard about it.

"In Miami. Alaric was picking a fight with Lala...she gave us the word. She's kind of a big deal, you know."

I shook my head, "No, I didn't. Not like that, anyway."

She sighed and I could hear the rustle of fabric as she rubbed her belly, "She's his godmom you know. The baby...I think it's a boy." She laughed softly. "He's certainly big enough. What do you hope for?"

"Well, I have a fifty/fifty chance of a boy and a girl as it is...so probably at least one of each...at least boys are predictable, you know."

She giggled quietly, "Yeah, I know."

After a moment, I heard Bram calling her name. "Hold on" she murmured to me. She set the phone down and yelled back. I curled up under the blanket. Their voices were soft and muted, but I heard her telling him how much it hurt. I heard the brush of his hands on her face, the sheets rustling as she settled in. He told her to tilt her head back, and she must've. A quick slit of plastic. My stomach growled. Plastic was slit again. She was feeding. I heard her sigh, "Enough for now."

"No. For god's sake, I wish you could see yourself in the mirror. You need more."

"I can't do more. Please."

"Damn it Gory, feed."

I heard her sniff, "I can't do it. I need to keep it down."

"Baby, please-"

"I'm so tired" she whined, "I can't sleep because it hurts so much."

He must've settled in next to her, because she stopped crying as much. The sound of her belly being rubbed filled my ears and made my heart warm.

"I love you and our baby. Maybe if he gets some Daddy time he'll calm down."

"Can I have my phone?"

"Sure baby." The phone was picked up and put in Gory's hand. She murmured, "Do you want me to call you back, Clawdeen?"

"Sure" I said, my hand resting over the little weight gain I had, "And sleep well."

The call ended. I glanced up, hearing Deuce's footsteps approach the bedroom.

"Good, you're up. I brought you dinner in bed" he smiled warmly and set a nice, medium done steak, complete with potatoes and veggies in front of me. A nice glass of orange juice and a slice of red velvet cake completed the tray. I looked at him with a mix of hunger and happiness, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, eat. Make those little monsters big and strong."

I dug into the steak with a grin.


	183. Ashes to Ashes 5

_5_

"Gory? Gory wake up."

My eyes cracked open, but they were unfocused. I groaned and tried to move, but my arms felt limp. I finally blinked and saw the red soaking the blankets under me. Bram's eyes were bright red, his fangs digging into his lower lip. I touched his face and guided it to my neck. He shook his head and yanked back, "No, you need a hospital. There's no way this much blood is normal."

"At least feed while you're sitting here" I murmured. He looked horrible, deep, bruise like bags under his eyes. His hair, usually silky gold, looked more like the color of withered corn covered in volcanic ash. The shadows of death were touching his face, but I'd seen glimpses of my reflection when I could get up. I looked even worse. And so all the blood went to me. He was starving to ensure our baby was well fed. He helped me stand, and I nearly collapsed. My vision went black briefly. He scooped me up, and wind kissed my face. It was the first time we'd been flying in a good long while. I wished I could enjoy it.

"Viveka?" he yelled. The rushing falls joined my heart in drowning out Bram's voice.

"Oh god" I heard Frankie gasp, "Mom! Mom!"

I must've blacked out for a moment. Softness was under me. Pain sprouted in the very center of my stomach.

"She's dying" a male voice, not my Bram's said.

"No. No, she's going to be fine" Bram urged.

"We might have to induce labor" Viveka said gently.

"What does that mean?" Bram asked. His grip on my hands was desperate and it made me sit up a little more. There was a sharp pain between my legs, and I gasped. I looked at Viv, "What's happening?"

She looked at me with worry in her eyes, "I really don't know."

"What will it do to the baby?" Bram pressed.

"It's hard to say."

"English, please, and honesty." The pain was getting sharper. Tears rolled down my face. I gripped his hand tighter, "I want Draculaura here. Now. Please."

"Frankie, go call her."

"But-"

"Now."

Viveka smoothed my hair, "Gory, you have to understand...the baby is developed to the point where it can sustain itself, just like a human baby around thirty five weeks. Essentially, there are risks with premature birth-"

"Just tell me, is my baby going to be okay?" I tried not to sob, but my voice cracked.

"Viv!" the man yelled. I saw red covering the white towel between my legs. Panic set in. A sharp snap came from my back. I gasped.

"Baby?" Bram murmured.

"Get him out" I gasped, grabbing ahold of both of them, "Get him out, now!"

"Are you sure?" Bram murmured.

"The placenta detached. We have to" Viveka murmured.

The door swung open. Draculaura took up the place at my side, grasping my hand, "Are you okay?"

I sobbed and shook my head.

"Are you ready?" Viveka asked.

"I'm scared" I gripped Lala's hand until both of our hands were whiter than snow. She gripped mine back, a deep rooted promise in her eyes, "It'll be okay."

"We need to make the decision now" Viveka's voice got sharp, "Or we risk losing you both!"

"Now" Bram snapped, like the words were the lash of a whip. A sharp pain slammed my ribs. I grabbed Lala's hand and screamed. Bram supported my back as Lala held my hand in hers, two vices, refusing to let go of each other. I cried in agony.

"Push" Lala's voice was gentle.

I pushed. Pain shot through my body. I couldn't scream, it hurt too much.

"Don't let her stop!" Viveka shouted.

Lala shook our hands, "Push, Gory, push! You've waited almost three centuries for this!"

I looked at her, "It hurts."

"He's suffocating!" she screamed at me. The words were enough. Blood was dripping to the floor, my blood, but I still pushed. I pushed until my heart felt like it burst. I pushed when I couldn't breath, when my body hurt too much to keep pushing.

"I've got him" Viveka sighed.

I collapsed, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of the little body that had torn his way out of me being pulled free. There was no crying. She turned and cleaned his airways, submerging him in a bath of warm water. A steady drip of my blood fell from my body to the floor.

"Why isn't he crying?" I whispered.

Viveka's hands were shaking, but Lala moved with a kind of sureness I'd never seen. She was a mother, she had given birth, and I trusted her to bring my son into the living. She placed a towel over her shoulder and lifted him, patting his back and rocking him. He spit up, blood and fluid. Then, he began to wail. Relief flooded my veins and expressed itself in fresh tears. She wiped his mouth and let him cry, holding him tight.

"Thank you."

...

Gory's eyes shut. She went limp. Bram panicked, grabbing her hands, "Viveka!"

The baby against my shoulder cooed. He was content, filled with his mother's blood from feeding in her womb. He had their red eyes, but facially, he had her features. Her nose. That look in his eyes. Viv called for Viktor, and I stepped out of the way, watching. Her heart was still beating. As long as they could keep it beating, she could heal herself. Bram grabbed a scalpel and sliced his wrist open, feeding her from himself. He only had a little blood to offer her. The wound closed quickly, his body knowing he needed the blood. I moved forward and pushed him into a chair, "Hold your son."

"But-"

I grabbed the same scalpel and sliced my wrist, giving it to her. She latched on instantly, her eyes wild with hunger. I smoothed her hair and let her feed as Viv patched her up. She drank so deep, so much, that my knees got weak and my head began to spin. My body closed the wound out of necessity. She drew back with a gasp, staring at me. I smiled at her and then collapsed.

...

Lala's limp body was placed on a cot and hooked up to an IV, just like mine. The red linens were taken away, and Bram placed the baby in my arms. Forgoing the IV for direct feeding, he sat in the chair beside me and took in blood at such a rate that there must've been an endless supply.

"He's a little miracle" I whispered, "He came so soon..."

Bram nodded, the blood bag in his mouth. He dropped it to get another, "Just like you, Gloria."

I blushed, having enough blood to do so, "I love you, Abraham."

He turned a light shade of pink, "You know I hate my name."

"You know I hate mine, but it sounds so lovely when you say it..."

"I want him to have something he'll be proud of" Bram murmured before sticking his fangs in the blood bag and tossing it back. The baby was busy re-filling his tummy with milk.

"Marius" I murmured, "It's French. He was one of the leading men in Les Miserable."

The look Bram gave me was an instant veto.

"I'll only budge as far as Louie."

"Louie?" he muttered.

"Yes, Louie. Louis. Also French. A nod back to Europe."

"For god's sake, let's name him William Harry and get it over with."

I rolled my eyes, "If he had been a girl, his name would've been Diana Katherine...but I do like William."

"Well, I like Louis."

I smiled, "Louis Marius, and that's my final offer."

"William Louis, and that's my offer."

We stared each other down. I finally looked to our baby as he finished suckling. I rubbed his back and listened to his soft, innocent burp. It made me smile. "William Louis, or Louis Marius my love?"

He quirked his head.

"One at a time, darling" Bram murmured.

My eyes lit up. I grasped his hand, "Gabriel. His name is Gabriel."

He grinned, exposing two sharp, lethal fangs. And very gently, he nuzzled into my chest, cooing happily.

"Gabriel" Bram smiled, exposing his own fangs, "Perfect."

**MH**


	184. Protectors

**Protectors**

The lights of Monte Carlo burned bright at three in the morning. Casinos, bars and clubs were still in full swing. It was the night life he lived, and it was a hard habit to break. A silicone-enhanced bottle blond lingered by his side, as if she waited for him to offer the dice to blow on. The back of his mind knew he was shirking his responsibilities; his wife and son were waiting for him. They got married in Rio, an impromptu wedding of course, but a wedding nonetheless. He'd just been waiting for the right moment to tell her it was official, that it had been for months, because he had contacts in the government that could make things happen. From there they'd gone to Monte Carlo, from one swinging nightlife to another. To be honest, he wanted to take her to Carnival. He always preferred Latin celebrations to American ones. Other countries were better with party and sin than Americans, who were so stuck on values that it made him laugh more often than not.

By the time the casino closed at five, he had another two million. It had taken some time to perfect, but lady luck was always on his side, and money had accumulated over time. It was worthless to him now. Not to Olivia, who loved and adored every gift he showered her with, or to Grayson, who was constantly being spoiled and amused with new things, but to him, money had lost its value before currency had been printed in most countries.

He headed back to the boat, American money bound together with rubber bands in his suit coat. The sun was just rising. The small crew of his yacht was getting up. He nodded to the "captain" and ducked below deck. Grayson had grown considerably from his mother's blood and the food he hadn't stopped eating after. His teeth were growing in, and fast. Probably because of the endless supply of blood he'd had. Grayson might as well have been a three year old already, because he was about the size of one, and had already progressed in maturity and intelligence. His room was the first one Vladimir checked in on. A bed, shaped like a race car, bed clothed in superheroes, held the little boy with the rich black hair and eyes so brown they looked black. He'd changed since he was born, his skin lightening and his hair and eyes darkening. He was fair, fairer than both of his parents, more like his sister with skin the color of freshly drifting snow. His hair the same ebony as hers. Briefly, he considered calling his daughter just to check on her, but knew it would be late at night. He lowered to his knees beside the bed and ran his fingers through his son's hair. His thumb was between his lips, his round little face pressed into the pillow. One closed eye peeked out. Noticing the barely-toddler was in the fetal position, he rose again and took another blanket out of the trunk at the foot of the bed and draped it over him.

"You're back" Olivia murmured.

He finished tucking their son in, watching as he uncurled and made a tiny snore. He nodded as he stepped out. She smiled softly, but it was a sad smile, "When do we dock in Miami?"

"We're not docking in Miami. We're going up the coast a few miles and we're going to have breakfast, then we have a flight out at dusk."

Her eyes lit from within, "You mean you'll let them take the yacht back themselves?"

"You're unhappy. I can see that. That's not what I intended by our little trip." He wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist and led her back to their cabin, a luxurious room drenched in dark reds and black. He dropped the stack of bills on the table and heard an audible intake of breath, "How much is that?"

He thought back, toying with the number, "Want an exact number?"

She nodded.

"Two million, four hundred and three thousand, six hundred and seventy two dollars..." he tossed two silver coins on the table, "And fifty cents."

Olivia sat down on the plush carpeted stairs that lead into their suite. She put her chin in her hands and stared at the wrapped stacks of bills. "Jesus Christ." She couldn't manage anymore. "How much did you go in with?"

"Two thousand."

After a long moment of staring, she got up and went over to him, unbuttoning the top of his shirt that she'd taken to wear. He changed into a pair of pajama pants, and welcomed her into his arms, brushing her hair aside.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled, "I'm sure."

He felt the bloodlust under the surface and set it free, leaning in and caressing her neck with a soft kiss before he sunk his fangs into her vein. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she melted in his arms, her blood, rich like chocolate, filling his mouth. He drank until her legs could no longer hold her, and stopped himself, though a deeper hunger still continued to make his fangs ache. He licked his lips and placed soft kisses to the healing wound. Within seconds, her muscles totally relaxed and she was completely asleep in his arms. Smiling in amusement, he carried her to bed and tucked her in as he had with their son, going back to the small en-suite kitchen. The clock read late enough that he could call if he wanted to.

Guilt weighing his chest down, he did.

She answered on the first ring, "Hi Daddy."

"Hello princess. How are you?"

He could practically hear the bemused smile on her face, "What did you do now?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine Daddy. I've got to get ready for school soon, but I got up to make breakfast."

"He's treating you well?"

"Better than most queens get treated." Joy crept into her voice, though he knew she was trying to keep it under control. While he'd never approved of her choice, he couldn't say it was a bad one. The boy treated her well and clearly loved her, he might've been in a few fights and had a few problems, but his brothers were much worse.

"I'm glad. How are my grandchildren?"

"Terrors" she joked, "They're angels. Luna loves veggies, just like Mommy..."

"I sense some hesitation. Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Luc bit me the other day. He has a big bite." She sighed, "He got really close to draining me. I know I shouldn't have let him..."

"It's alright. He meant nothing by it. He's just like Grayson, boys must be hungrier than girls."

"I suppose" she murmured. "When will you come visit them?"

"Tomorrow alright? We're coming back into town tonight."

"Coming back? Where have you been?"

He was hesitant to tell her, but did, "Monte Carlo."

"Oh god Dad, she's not ready for Monte Carlo with you! She just had a baby! Oh please don't tell me you let her sleep while you went gambling..."

"Dad?" Grayson murmured, hobbling in. He had learned to walk shortly after he moved Olivia into their posh new loft, no farther than a block and a half from the animal shelter she worked in.

"Is that Grayson?" she murmured.

"Grayson, come say hello to your sister" he stage-whispered. At the mention, the little boy raced up and jumped on his lap, grabbing the phone from his hand, "Draculaura!"

A fork dropped against a plate. Tearfully, she replied, "Hi Grayson."

"I remember you! I miss you!"

"I miss you too" she murmured.

"Can I see you soon?"

"Sure" she murmured.

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye!"

"Bye" she nearly whispered. Rather than surprise her any more, he let her hang up.

...

"Lala? Babe, you here?"

Luc looked over the back of the couch and patted something, "Mama here, Mama sleeping. Mama broken."

"Broken?" Clawd wandered over and saw Lala, her face streaked with tears, her arms wrapped tight around Luna. Both were asleep, but Lala had been crying, and from the redness of her face, he figured she'd stopped within the last ten minutes and fallen asleep. He gently put the babies down to play in their fenced-in play area and brushed her hair back from her face, cupping her cheeks, "Baby? What's wrong?"

She let out a deep exhale and flipped on her back, but didn't otherwise move. He got his breakfast and joined her on the couch, Rockseena curling up on his feet.

Luna crawled over to the gate and looked out at her until she got up and trotted over, plopping down on the carpet in front of the baby girl and receiving gentle petting. After a few hours of Lala sleeping on his lap, she began to wake, "Clawd? What time is it?"

"One PM. Mind telling me why we shouldn't go to school today?"

She looked up with tears shining in her eyes. She shivered gently and turned her gaze. He lifted her up and wrapped her in the blanket, kissing her softly, "I'm not mad, I'm just worried. You feeling okay baby?"

"My dad called this morning."

His eyes darkened, but he stroked his fingers through her ponytail softly, "Yeah?"

"I heard Grayson talk. Clawd, he's talking. He's walking. He's less than a baby and more of a child, and he's younger than Luc and Luna. I'm...I'm scared."

"Why?"

"The law, Clawd. If he grows to fast, someone can pull something, someone can hurt him. If someone hurts him they can get to the rest of us."

"Nobody will hurt him. You want me to see if some of Rom's friends wanna watch out for him?"

She nodded. He sat up on the couch and draped the blanket over her, letting her curl up on his chest. She watched Luc and Luna curl up together, one of each of their hands resting on Rockseena. While they napped, he slid his hand under the blanket and ran his fingers gently down her spine through her shirt, "Is there more than that?"

"Isn't it enough?" she whispered.

"Do you really have so little faith in me?" he murmured and guided her soft, peppermint red lips to his. With her eyes half lidded, she kissed him back and rolled over on his chest so they were face to face, and continued to kiss him deeply. A tiny, quiet whimper slipped from her mouth.

"I'll make lunch, okay? Just stay here and sleep. I'm keeping you safe, remember that."

She nodded and kissed his neck, "I have faith in you, my love. I'm just scared."

"Don't be. We'd win any war, and you know it."

Soothed, she laid down and fell right back to sleep.

**MH**


	185. A Better Man

**A Better Man**

Gabriel was sleeping so perfectly nestled up to my chest, I couldn't bear to put him down. I had waited several lifetimes for this baby, I didn't want to put him down.

Bram climbed into bed and cuddled up, stroking the light ash blond hair that covered Gabriel's head, "He's got Mommy's smile."

The tender coo made my heart leap slightly. I kissed him softly, "And Daddy's eyes."

He kissed back gently, "Mommy's nose."

"And Daddy's soft skin" I whispered back, nuzzling my nose to his. He slipped off my glasses, and I could still see. So many years of training my eyes, and I could see just as well far as I could near, that and vampirism had helped considerably. I still liked my glasses, though.

Bram gently lowered his lips to Gabriel's forehead and murmured, "Let him sleep my love. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded with a small smile and let me crawl out of bed to place Gabriel down in the padded wrought iron crib. He was so content, so happy with his little space, that he cuddled right into the blankets. I lingered by the side of the bed. Bram slipped his arms around my waist and tightened them, "I'm so sorry."

"What could you possibly have to be sorry about?" I murmured.

He kissed my neck and I bared it to him. He shook his head, the warm sensation of tears touched my skin. I turned and grasped his face and kissed them away.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, "And I've been such a horrible husband to you."

"You've been just fine" I murmured.

"No, I haven't. I've flirted with too many girls, I've never paid enough attention to you." His lips gently traced my neck as he scooped me up, "I realized when I heard your heart slowing down that it was something I couldn't bear not to hear."

Air choked in my lungs. I looked up at him as he crawled into bed with me. He held me tightly and pressed his ear to my chest. Silent tears ran from his eyes to my nightgown. "I love you, so much, so deeply. I made the right choice spending eternity with you. I mean my every word, Gloria. I..." He sighed and looked up into my eyes. "I'm afraid of losing you. That this sweet little dream, this...this perfect fantasy of mine will be shattered..." He grasped my hips gently and nuzzled my breasts. I sighed, my hand caressing his hair, "Bram, I love you too. There is nothing that I would give for your love, but you also have nothing to fear."

"I do. I am the reason your heartbeat was almost silenced, because I couldn't provide enough for you. So I swear, everything I do, every cent I bring into the family, it's going toward you and our son."

He kissed my neck softly, and I bared it to him. He drew back, "No. No more submission my love. Never again."

"You must've been scared" I murmured, caressing his hair as his head rested on my shoulder.

"You have no idea...you weren't?"

"Of course not. I knew you would save me."

"I didn't. Draculaura did."

"You did enough to keep me alive, and that was saving me." I stroked his hair and kissed him with more passion, "If anything, I should be thanking you somehow-"

He drew back and shook his head, "No. Not yet." His hands ever so gently cupped my face, "I'm so scared of hurting you, now that I've seen how fragile you can be."

Tears of gratitude stung my eyes. I held his face, "You've grown up."

"I've had time." He kissed my stomach through the soft linen, "How do you feel, my love?"

"Perfect."

He kissed me again, gently, his soft lips carrying a lingering taste of peppermint and the softness of our baby's skin. Immortality was a wonder. I exhaled against his lips and kissed him again, knotting my fingers in his shirt, "Bram?"

"Yes, my darling?" His eyes gazed down into mine, and I was at a loss for words. The depth of his love reflected in his eyes. His hands gently splayed along my sides. I squirmed. He held me still, panic replacing love, "Please, don't...What if you hurt yourself? You know Viveka told you strict bed rest for a few weeks."

"I love you."

**MH**


	186. First and Last

**First and Last**

I had never been on a date...ever. I had been in love once, yes, but we hadn't been able to be together in public. I might've snuck away to be with him, but nothing could've made my heart sting any more than thinking of that...thinking of my poor son that I lost...thinking of my little baby boy that I had at home with Cleo and Rocco...

The chair pulled out across from me, and a werewolf sat down. He had lovely butter-colored eyes, not amber or gold, but buttery. I smiled, "Crash people's tables often?"

"Yup." He grinned, revealing shockingly white teeth. His eyes were slightly predatory, his fur a long auburn. If Nino Wolf was older, I would've sworn it was him.

"Luken Cross" he grinned.

"Nefera de Nile." I smiled back.

"What's a pretty girl doing sitting at a table alone?"

"Waiting for a vampire that's an hour late."

"Maybe it's destiny then."

I smiled, "Maybe."

"Wanna go walking under the moon?"

I glanced him over, "As long as you plan on just walking."

...

It was the first time that I'd been kissed in almost six thousand years...I was reveling in it. Cleo had something right, alright, werewolves were incredible men. Gorgeous, wonderful lovers...wonderful kissers... Luken's mouth was on mine, the taste of coffee and cigarettes clinging to him like my Mariah Carey perfume clung to me. We were on the enclosed porch of a house at the far end of the Way, my back on the bottom of a hammock, his body over me, and we were kissing. No more had happened and no less. I petted his hair as we kissed, and he arched up into the touch. I couldn't help but giggle.

He grinned, "So, you're kind of a pharaoh."

I nodded, a slight blush covering my cheeks.

He grinned and bared his neck. He was wearing a black leather collar, completely ready for a leash. Blood rushed to my face. He kissed me again softly, "Drop the word, and I'll be delighted to be a slave."

"I don't do that" I murmured, "And...I don't..."

"Yeah, I got that." Still, his lips stroked my neck. I moaned, feeling the soft brush of his sharp teeth. Oh god...the last time I felt this way, with this kind of heat in the pit of my stomach...my cheeks burned. He chuckled, "What's wrong beautiful?"

"I think I need to go" I murmured.

He grasped my hand as I got up. His mouth was on mine more fiercely. I gasped, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth and dominate mine. My legs melted like putty. He grasped me around the waist, holding me up, "When will I see you again?"

I blushed and shrugged, "You know the mansion at the top of Radcliffe?"

He nodded.

"Come see me sometime."

I was about to walk out when he grasped my hand and kissed it tenderly, his lips brushing my knuckles as he murmured, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

My heart leapt. I rushed out. Halfway up the street, tears began to drip down my face. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. I wasn't supposed to even care. My chest heaved as I sobbed and walked through the fake foyer to the house inside.

"Nefera, are you okay?" Cleo rushed to me from the stairs where she and Rocco had been sitting. She had to go to her knees to join me on the floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Rocco asked, kneeling on my other side.

"He never showed up" I sobbed.

"Oh Nef..."

"I met another boy...and I...I think I'm in love with him. I'm never leaving the house again!" I tugged away from them both and bolted upstairs, shutting the door behind me. Adam's cradle was in the corner, and he was deeply asleep. His little chest rose and fell with each beautiful breath he took. I laid in my bed, and let my mind wander...

I remembered...the love. The caress of his hands over my skin. The blankets and mats under our bodies as they moved together in perfect unity. I loved him so deeply, but he didn't love me. I was the only unattainable girl, and he had obtained me. All those times we made love in the dunes was condensed into that moment when I knew something was different. When I felt it, deep in my soul. It had hurt that time, just a little. Just slightly worse than the first, but then again, they always hurt. I really never wanted him when he wanted me, but he always got me to. The love that I thought was salvageable up until the end...when my baby was coming. I remembered the deep, searing pain as he tore through my body. Him and lethargy. I remembered the blood...lots of hot blood coating my legs. It had felt like I had been condemned to Hell, when my own blood touched my burning skin. Beb and Hasina had been there, him holding my hands and wiping my face with cool water while his wife knelt to receive the baby. I remembered there had been no cries, not as I blacked out. My last memory after that was waking up to find Cleo laying on the floor of the tomb, two pale men beside her, and my body feeling cold and stiff.

I forced my eyes open and curled up. I was scared. My body wasn't stiff or cold anymore, but it still scared me to go to sleep...

"Nef?"

I looked up. Cleo slipped in, in her pretty blue slip and rhinestone covered boy-shorts. Her hair cascading behind her, my lips trembled, "My baby sister is all grown up."

I welcomed her into my arms and stroked her hair. She hugged on tight and rocked back and forth with me slightly. I sniffed and sobbed. She clung to me until I was ready to meet her eyes, and I did. The same blue as mine, only infinitely deeper now.

"This was a mistake."

"No it wasn't. Nefera, this is what we wanted for you. Fate has a way of doing this-"

"It was. I embarrassed myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I just wanted this so much...I wanted to feel something again..."

Cleo leapt up suddenly. I jumped, "Cleo?"

"Oh my god" her eyes widened and her hands clamped over her mouth. I stood and noticed the bright red stain on my bed where I'd been sitting. My eyes widened. My bandages were soaked in blood. Panic rose in my throat, a scream I wanted to release and couldn't get out. Cleo stared at me, watching my hands fumble with the bandages to remove them. She helped after a shocked moment, watching the blood begin to soak my legs."

"What's happened, Nefera?" she whispered.

I didn't know what to say. But after a moment of watching the blood spread, I knew it couldn't have been good.

...

Heat. Warmth. I heard my father and my sister, and realized I was naked in my bed. I blushed and covered up. Cleo was the first in and rushed to my side, hugging me with renewed life. I hugged her back, "What's all the commotion?"

"You're alive! Just like me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, shoving her gently.

"Nef...everything is bodily back to normal for you. Your heart is beating normally again. You could have babies if you wanted to, just like me-"

I held up my hand and sat up, pulling the blanket to my chest as I did, "What? I can...Who said that?"

"Viv Stine."

Tears graced my eyes and fell slowly down my face. Cleo touched my cheek, "The reason you bled and fainted was because you were...you know...dormant for so long."

I touched her face and kissed her cheeks. She hugged me tightly and we both laughed until we cried. She stroked my hair slowly, her touch gentle, "I'm so happy for you. I'm not alone now."

I nodded.

"Cleo?" With a yawn, Rocco stepped in the door, "Baby, as much as I love you, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed okay?"

"I'll be right there." She was about to say something to me when I put my hand over her mouth and shook my head, "Go crawl into bed with that boy, and cuddle up to him and know what it feels like to be warm in every recess of your being. I have a hot bath to go enjoy."

She smiled and hugged me again, going to his side and kissing him softly. His arm wrapped around her waist as they walked back toward her bedroom. I slipped out of bed and locked the door, and drew myself a bath. The water wasn't too hot anymore. One leg at a time, I submerged in Moroccan Rose scented bubble bath up to my ears. For the first time, it wasn't uncomfortable.

I laughed until I cried, half for joy, half out of hysterical awe.

...

The sky was thick with clouds, but wrapped in a thick coat, I managed to rush down to the house Luken had brought me to. He was sitting on the front steps, a cigarette between his lips, and when he saw me, he broke into a smile, "I knew you'd be back."

I rushed over and threw myself in his arms, kissing him. He laughed and supported me, "Well, for someone who doesn't go to second base on the first date, I'd say this is pretty intense for the second."

"Do you know what I am?" I asked in a rush.

"A very, very gorgeous girl...who happens to be almost six thousand years old. A mummy?"

I grinned. He smiled, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You made me alive. I don't know how you did it, but you did it."

"Me? I'm honored." The way he said it, he genuinely sounded honored.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner sometime?"

He grinned, "As long as you pick the place."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you, thank you Luken."

"Well...you're welcome Nefera."

His cheeks were flushed, and so were mine. And I was standing in the snow. And for once, I wasn't cold.

**MH**


	187. Playing  Favorites

_A/N- POVs change rather quickly, sorry._

**Playing Favorites**

Mommy was in the kitchen, making dinner for Daddy. He stood beside her, helping her as best he could. The rich smell of European food filled the air inside the house. She was muttering about a really big snow storm coming, since today, it reached sixty. It had never done that before, at least, not that she remembered. Rockseena was sleeping upstairs with Luna. Luna I could deal with later.

Luc grinned and crawled toward me as I picked him up and cuddled him. He nuzzled his face into my neck. I carried him upstairs to the nursery and sat down, stroking his hair, "Go ahead and nibble, Lukey. Big sister's got you."

He bit, and I yanked hard on his shirt, ripping the sleeve. He jumped. Luna stirred. I yelled and pushed him off, digging my nails into my palm to get myself crying.

"Nyla?" Mommy ran up and scooped me up. Tenderly, like mommies do, she kissed the bleeding bite mark shut.

"Lucas" she said quietly.

"Ny-Ny did it!" Luc wailed, "Ny-Ny!"

Daddy put Luc in his crib, "It's okay buddy, everybody has accidents. Shh, calm down." He rocked Luc gently.

Being their favorite was going to be harder to win than I thought.

...

There was a gap of time between when Uncle Vlad got here after Mommy and Daddy left for school. I took Luc and Luna out of their beds and set them on the floor. They both looked happy to be free.

"No. I want you to learn the rules today, okay? Things are gonna start going different around here."

They looked at each other in confusion.

I quirked my head. They both began to cry. Luna clutched her ears and howled. She kicked her feet hard, and her eyes went from pink to yellow. A guttural growl ripped from her mouth. My eyes widened, and I jumped to my feet, but far too slow for her. Her little body coiled like a wolf pup, and she lunged, biting into my ankle. I yelled and tried to shake her. She peeled the skin back, her eyes wild.

Blood was about to come flowing like a river before Luc's mouth chomped onto it. I screamed. Luna drew back, her mouth bloody, and growled, "I'm telling Mommy!"

"No you aren't!" I screamed. She screamed, clutching her ears. Luc bit deeper. Blood poured out. I bared my fangs, and he bared his.

...

A deep agony was twisting in the pit of my stomach. I grasped the dashboard. Clawd pulled over, "Babe, what's wrong?"

Flashes of agony seared the inside of my head. I bit my lip as tears rolled out of my eyes, "Take me home. Please, please take me home."

"Tell me what's wrong-?"

"I don't know, just take me home!"

Very gently, he grasped my hand and turned around. The moment I got to the house, I remembered the phantom feeling. I lunged out of the car and tore up the stairs, force in my body I didn't remember. Nyla was lowered in a crouch, her leg bleeding badly, the skin torn back from muscle. Blood was on the floor under her. But she wasn't the one in pain, my babies were. I felt the pain they felt, and it was excruciating.

"Stop! Nyla, stop this, right now!" I shook her, but her eyes remained focused. A surge of pain slammed into my skull. Tears rolling down my face, I slapped her across hers, and it broke the pain. I couldn't breath. I scrambled next to them and gathered them against my chest. Luna's chest was heaving, but Luc's was still. I rubbed his back until he started breathing again. Tears rolled out of their eyes, blood from their noses. Very gently, I wiped both away. Clawd took Nyla out of the room. I sunk onto the bloody floor with them clutched to my chest.

"Did we do good, Mommy?" Luna murmured, her face buried into my chest. She was so tired. I nodded and held them both tightly, "You did wonderfully. I'm so proud."

...

"Nyla, what the fuck were you thinking?" I had to hold in a growl. We did love and adore Nyla, but some of the things she did were too far out of line.

Tears streaked her face, "I wanna be your favorite, Daddy."

"Well you're the one that almost killed me once. And now, you did the same thing to your brother and sister. So right about now, the only thing you really did was fuck that up."

She lowered her face and cried harder. I nudged up her face and held it, "Listen, I'm not your mom. I'm not sugar coating this for you, my dad never did with me and it made me a better person. You fucked up, big time. You're the older one, you need to set an example."

"Why? I hate them."

"You don't hate them, you're jealous."

"I hate them."

"You missed them when you were gone."

"I missed you too, Daddy..." She unleashed the sweetness of her eyes.

I scowled, "You're grounded. Can you walk?"

She shook her head. I picked her up and carried her back into her bed, tucking her in, "Now, you're going to stay in this room for the rest of the week. No TV, no phone, and since your leg's still healing, no leaving."

"That's not fair" she whined.

"I should do a lot worse for almost killing your brother and sister, but I don't because you're my daughter."

"No I'm not" she murmured, "I didn't come from Mommy like Luc and Luna did."

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you don't treat me the same!"

"If I treated you the same, I'd spank your little ass raw! But I think getting yelled at is enough for you!"

She lowered her face and began to cry. Lala's hand rested on my shoulder. She was covered in blood and exhausted looking, "They're fine. They're sleeping."

"Viv say so?"

She nodded.

Nyla's wide red eyes looked up at her, "You're not even gonna defend me? What kind of Mommy are you?"

"The kind that knows when her daughter's done something that gets people five to ten in federal pen."

She lashed out. Lala crumpled to the floor. I grabbed her tightly and growled. The animal charged at my mind, trying to knock me from control. Instinct told me my mate was in danger, not just logic. I growled louder, "Stop right fucking now! You're killing her!"

"She's a bad mommy!" Nyla screamed with tears in her eyes.

I regretted the words the minute they came out of my mouth, but I still yelled them, "I wish she'd never found you!"

She stopped. After a moment, Lala's eyes fluttered open. Tears rolled out of her eyes. Nyla looked like she'd been slapped. She curled up under the covers and put her back to us. I kissed Lala's forehead softly, soothing her that it was okay, and her eyes closed.

...

A cloud of smoke drifted up from my mouth. Cigarettes, oh beautiful cigarettes. I missed them. Marie had a strict no-smoking-in-the-pack-house rule, so I didn't. In the woods, I was a free man. Sobbing and sniffling approached.

"If you wanna jump off a cliff, get another one. This one's mine" I called back.

"I'll be quiet about it, I promise" came a little voice. I turned around to see the speaker, a little girl, in soaking wet pajamas and bandages a foot thick.

"Hey...look, you're just a kid, okay? That Beaver dude is a load of crap anyway."

"I'm not about to jump because of Justin Bieber" she said with a look that suggested she was pretty pissed off internally, "I'm going to so my mom and dad won't have to deal with me anymore."

"Woah, hey...no parents are worth that. Trust me."

"My parents are really, really good...but I mess everything up. I've got...some anger problems..."

"So you talk to a shrink or something, not kill yourself."

"Trust me, it's better this way."

She ran, wobbly. Her wrists were bleeding. I leapt up and caught her, trapping her against my chest before she had time to jump. She screamed and hit my arms and then settled after a moment. The blood on them was dry.

"Vampire?"

She nodded.

"Cool. So, why are you thinking your anger problems are a good reason to kill yourself? Cause in case you haven't noticed, us wolves have a lot of them too, and we don't try to off ourselves."

"Because I tried to kill them. My sister and my brother and my mom...I've tried to kill my dad before..."

"Damn."

She nodded and lay back, "Can you kill me? Cause my grandpa was telling me one time...werewolves kill vampires easy."

"Your mom and dad would probably hate me."

"I can't ask anybody else. They know me."

"I keep to myself, I hardly know anybody."

"What's your name?" she muttered.

I took another deep drag of my cigarette before I pushed her off back the way she came. It wasn't a smart move, but it was a needed one, "Go home kid. And don't come back to my cliff."

She wobbled off, and the smell of girly shampoo faded fast, replaced with the scent of smoke.

"We might not get cancer, but that can't be good for you" Ashley said as she walked up, "You heard from Rocco lately?"

"Rags to riches is more than happy with his cougar, and I'm peachy, thanks for asking Red."

Ashley knelt down and ran her fingers through my hair, "You okay Wolfy?"

"I just stopped a little kid vamp from offing herself."

"Wow. Intense."

"I just realized, I'm really depressed."

"Did you jump?"

I shrugged, "What's there to jump about? I got my pack, it's all good for me."

She petted the lining of my jacket, "If you do decide to jump, can I have this?"

"You give the _worst_ pep talks."

**MH**


	188. Good Girls Like Bad Boys

**Good Girls Like Bad Boys**

_1933_

"Johnny, you're a card!"

I rolled my eyes and nestled into the pillows of my hotel bed. Soft, warm and cozy, they blocked out the sexual sounds from the main room. _What whores, sleeping with another man while my father and mother sleep in the other room..._

"Holy hell!" A man's voice carried. He must've just found out they weren't what they said they were. My door shut. I sat up and flicked on the lamp.

A man, sans suit jacket and carrying two fully loaded guns had locked my door and was standing against it, keeping it shut. He noticed me when I noticed him, but his reaction was nothing like I anticipated.

"Evenin'."

"Evening."

"This hotel's got a hell of a pest problem."

I laughed. He noticed the fangs and backed up, "Oh hell."

The banging stopped. They were listening. I blushed and gestured to the window. He didn't draw his gun, he walked over, "You're not a kid, are ya?"

"I'm definitely older than you."

He offered a hand, "John Dillinger."

My eyes lit up and I grasped his hand with renewed interest, "I've read about you. You're somewhat of a Robin Hood."

He shrugged. His eyebrows raised slightly, asking my permission to sit on the bed beside me without words. I scooted over and made room for one of the most famous men in American history. I grinned and shifted into a sitting position, "I have to admit, if I'm going to be woken up by anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Really now?" he raised an eyebrow.

I blushed and fumbled to backtrack, "You're a legend! You're like a god to the poor people!"

"Well I'm not sure about that..."

"Trust me, you are."

He smiled. He had a nice smile. He reminded me of my father; everyone saw him as a villain, but he really wasn't. He stared at me for a long moment before he said, "You're Dracula's daughter, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"The movie was kind of a hit. You must be swimming in cash from it."

"Nah, my dad doesn't really like the spotlight so we turned it down...that's why Bela Lugosi is so well read." I blushed. Yet another man that reminded me of my dad was Mister Lugosi. He and I spent long nights sitting up together in the hotel lobby in Bucharest, perfecting his Romanian, his accent, and his characterization. Though, his little flairs were what had made the movie, I was sure.

John and I sat up for hours, just chatting about the world. Oddly enough, it felt nice to have someone to unload all the suffering on. Someone who knew what it was like. John was a fugitive, and I was repressing everything that was normal to my family and to my people. We were in the same peapod.

The sun rose slowly, and John smiled. Long ago, Marishka and Aleera had left me be. He hugged me gently and smiled as he took to the fire escape, "See you later, Laura."

"See you, John."

...

The tiny box of a TV in the living room blared the headline so loudly it hit my ears and made me rush out in my half-dressed state. John had been killed. My secrets had gone to the grave with him. No longer did I have a confidante, no longer was there someone out there that knew my burden.

"What a waste" Marishka muttered.

I turned and walked back into my room. I didn't want to see the pictures. I didn't want to here the reports about the three bullets that entered his chest. The little bit of pink that had seeped back into my world was fading back to a dull gray. I sat and watched out my window as the traffic went by, and I hoped the sun would change its rotation, so I could feel its heat for one, brief moment.

**MH**


	189. Stress

**Stress**

I was exhausted, pretty well run-down, had the headache of the year, and everything I tried to eat sat in a lump in my stomach. After Nyla had put Lucas and Luna in danger, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I wouldn't let her grow up to be a psychopath. Luc and Luna were being watched by my uncle, leaving Charlei and Nyla to their own devices. I knew, by all means I should send Charlei home, and probably let Nyla go with her. It was a selfish thought, but it was the truth. My children, my flesh-and-blood children were going to come first.

I shut my locker and rubbed my eyes. Frankie engulfed me in an electricity-warmed hug, "I'm sorry honey."

"First Nyla, then my phone cops, then I have to do all this work for finals...I'm so tired, Frankie, can I just cry?"

She nodded and hugged me tightly. A few tears trickled onto her blue sweater. She wiped the rest away gently, "Come on, you're Dracula's daughter! Everybody's got this thing where they're scared of you until they get to know you!"

I sniffed and hugged her tightly, "And people probably think you're a mindless bolt-head."

She giggled and stroked my hair, "Do me a favor this weekend? Sleep in, seriously. Just sleep in and relax."

"I wish I could" I murmured back.

She pulled me back and looked at me seriously, "I mean it. You're one of my best friends, I hate seeing you so upset."

"I am upset" I whimpered, "I'm lost, confused, upset, and as much as I would love to sleep, I can't."

Frankie rubbed my back as we went to the cafeteria. I was too tired to eat, and my stomach was still in stress-filled knots. I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes, my skull pounding.

Lagoona's soft, cool scales brushed the back of my neck as she smoothed a pigtail, "You alright love?"

"Do you go on Facebook at all anymore Blue-Bell?" Clawdeen teased as she walked up. She sat beside me and I felt her head rest on mine as she hugged me tightly.

I heard the muted clicks of an iCoffin as Blue scrolled through it, "Oh, poor love. I'm so sorry."

I was so exhausted I could only nod. The boys walked up. "What's wrong with Lala?" Deuce asked.

Ghoulia groaned.

"Oh. Sorry, I only go on facebook to play the new angry birds game."

I lifted my head. Cold prickled in my veins, and my head pulsed. Deuce got up and came over to sit on my other side, "Lala, hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head. His arms supported me. He turned over his shoulder and called, "Cleo, grab Lala a blood shake, will ya?"

"Honey, you don't look so good" Blue murmured. Like a mom, she started to feel my face for a temperature change. I closed my eyes and let my head droop against Clawdeen. I was feeling the effects of my stress. A sweet and soft scent tickled my nose as something wet was prodded to my lips. They parted, fangs ready, and my hands reached out to grasp the arm I'd been presented.

"Deuce" Clawdeen nearly growled.

"Let her, Deenie. She looks like crap. No offence, Lala."

I hummed against his wrist as I drank. He laughed and brshed back my hair, "You're some kind of weird they don't have a name for, La."

I drew back and licked his wrist hungrily, "I like Greek food."

He shook his head. Clawdeen grinned, "I'd offer, but I think they use it." She rubbed her belly with pride. Only two months in, and her flat abs were already beginning to change slightly. She blushed as I looked, "Should I keep working out?"

"No. You're not allowed, remember?" Deuce left my side to go to hers, "It's not good for them."

I smiled and reached out to touch her belly, "They'll be okay. I'm sure of it. They've got two amazing parents."

"Still, Viv told her to rest as much as possible, not stress out, and above all, eat to her heart's content."

I knew what that meant. Deuce was cooking and Deenie was eating. They both seemed fine with the situation. He nibbled her ear and made her giggle and blush. Cleo walked up and sat beside me, pulling me tight to her, "I've got an idea for what we can do with Nyla."

I looked at her, "I don't want to 'do' anything 'with Nyla', I won't let her get hurt-"

"I know, I know. I just mean...maybe you're not the right mom for her?"

I tugged away and got up, "That's your brilliant idea? Have me give my daughter to someone else? Are you crazy?"

"Wait, just listen."

I shook my head, "There's nothing left to hear."

"What if you and your dad switched kids? You said you were worried about Grayson, why not just switch with him for a while? You take your brother and he takes her?"

"That actually sounds like a good plan, La. Your dad's a good dad too, but Clawd being nice isn't gonna cut it with her" Clawdeen said.

There was silence among everyone. Their eyes were down. Everybody who was scared of my dad knew it was the truth, and then I felt Clawd's arms wrap around me, "I agree with them, baby."

"She's our daughter" I whispered, "Ours. Not his. Ours."

He kissed my cheek and moved to sit next to Cleo, silent.

"Say it then, say exactly what you want to say, I can handle it."

"She's not our daughter. She's not yours, she's not mine, we adopted her. Yes, we love her, yes we can and have killed for her, but you think it makes any difference to what she went through already? Yeah, we smothered her in love, we treat her like a little princess and she loves it, but she thinks she can push us around. Maybe she can. In case you don't remember, La, we first had sex about a year ago. We don't have a seven year old daughter, cause that would've meant I knocked you up when I was ten. And you know what she went through, alright? I wouldn't hit my brothers when they were little, what makes you think I'd hit my own kid?"

My eyes stung. I looked away. He got up and grasped my face gently, holding me tightly to him, "Lala, don't cry. Please don't cry."

I yanked away from him, "She needs me."

"She tried to kill you."

"I won't let her get hurt."

"She's going to hurt you, Lala, she's going to kill you. You think I could let her do that? You think I can watch her make you and our kids suffer?"

I reached out to strike him and he grabbed my hand. He stared into my eyes. I felt the alpha in him, I knew the animal in him wanted submission. I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight and strong. I lowered my face and began to cry, dropping to my knees in submission. He dropped down next to me and held me tightly, "I'm sorry. You know, I just want what's best for everybody."

"It's not what's best for her or me" I whimpered.

"You're too stubborn to see that Lala. You'll thank me later."

I looked at him. I couldn't be mad at him, but I could be hurt, and the feeling of domination...of losing in general, stung like dirt in an open wound. He set me on the bench and wiped my tears, handing me the blood-scented smoothie. My mouth watered; even if it wasn't human, it was good enough.

...

The sun was hidden behind deep clouds. Somehow, Clawd had ended up partly on top of me in our sleep. I struggled to push him back to give myself some space.

"Clawd, get off me" I whimpered.

"Sorry" he murmured, still holding me tight to his chest as he rolled on his side. I smiled and rested my head on his arm. His soft breath puffed against my hair, and I ran my fingers over his arm, tracing the outlines of his blood vessels. I couldn't help but blush. He leaned over and began to kiss my neck, holding me tightly, "See? Listening to me isn't so bad, is it?"

I blushed, "Don't tempt me."

"Haven't I been doing that all night?" He kissed my neck, my shoulders, and began to rub my back. I sighed and leaned back into his touch, "I hate that you forced me to listen, but I'm not mad at you. I can never stay mad at you."

"So trust me, will you?" He sat up and caressed down my arm, "I love you. Go back to sleep."

I rolled over and looked at him, "Hurry home."

I didn't want to see Ny go. Clawd had made it very clear that my drill sergant dad was taking over for us at dinner last night, and of course she'd thrown a fit, but Charlei had just smiled into her plate and not said a word. She was going back to Romania too, to see her family. When Nyla came back, Charlei would too.

I already felt like I had an empty nest with only half the kids we started with. The car started and pulled out; he was taking the Escalade, not MUTT. I sat up and held the blanket to my chest. It felt eerily lonely. I slipped out of bed and into my robe and went to the nursery. The sun was high in the sky, just after dawn. They were both still so deeply asleep that not even I could wake them. I sat in the chair and took the little sitting bear down that Luc didn't play with much anymore. I smiled and rubbed the little button eyes and sighed, looking to the cribs, "Am I the only one who thinks the house might be too empty? Grayson's a shy, sweet little boy...or at least, he was when I last saw him."

"Talking to yourself much?"

I gasped and jumped up. My heart started beating faster, but then it calmed when I saw who was in the doorway. Howleen waved to me from between Romulus and Deugi.

"Come put on some clothes and come out with the pack. You're one of us, remember?" Rom teased, "Or, you know, you can go without clothes. Everybody's wondering what Clawd's getting anyway."

I smacked his shoulder as I slipped past with a blush. Deugi howled softly in my direction, and it abruptly cut off. He whimpered, "Sorry baby!"

"What'd I tell you?" Howleen growled.

"Ow, ow, I take it back, let go!" He yelped and Howleen growled. I slipped inside my room without looking back and slid down against the door, laughing so hard the brass doorknob shook.

**MH**


	190. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

When my birthday came around, I asked for one thing; privacy. I could eat a cake with them any time. The only thing I wanted for my birthday was to be alone with Deugi, and that was what I got. I laid on his lap and watched cheesy horror movies and ate store-bought chocolate lover's cake. His hand rested on my back, rubbing gentle circles in my shirt. I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. He closed his eyes and murmured, "What would make your day, birthday girl?"

"You already did" I murmured, stroking his chest. His eyes opened and he captured my lips gently in a kiss. He let go and smiled, "I wanna make you happy."

"You do."

I nuzzled into his neck and smiled. He sighed, "You gotta make me feel guilty..."

"Why?" I rubbed my hands over his chest, slipping off his shirt. The strong, granite like muscles covered in a layer of deep gray fur felt warm under my hands. He grasped my hands and guided them to his face, "Me and my mom are getting tracked down."

My blood froze in my veins. I gripped his hair and got right in his face, "If you're running, you're taking me with you."

"I'm not running, I'm just...going away for a little while. They don't know who we are, but they could probably figure it out. This is the first place we've used our real names in a long time."

"Where are we going?" I murmured.

"_I'm_ going to the reserves for college."

I drew back and smacked his arm, "Like hell you are! Did you hear what happened to Rocco's dad? You're not a vampire, Deugi, you can't just go do that! That...that shit about defending your country, it's a lie!"

"I know that. But I got no other options. It's go get full college pay or..." He threw up his hands in exasperation, "I know, I'm done hiding."

"You're not going anywhere" I whispered, trying to hide the hurt with a demand.

He grasped me gently around the waist and reversed our positions so he was on top, nestled between my legs. I felt the soft stroke of his lips and sharp teeth over my neck. I stroked his hair. He murmured between light kisses and love bites, "If I can find another option, I will. I still gotta graduate, you know, we've got time."

"Not enough" I whimpered, "We've got three months...almost four, yeah, but only three months!"

He kissed me fiercely, his arms tight around me, "If you tell me not to go, I won't go."

"Don't go" I whimpered again, guiding his mouth to my exposed collarbone. He gave me a gentle love bite and looked up to meet my eyes, "I don't want you in danger."

"I'm more in danger without you, and you know it. You keep me safe." I kissed him. He kissed back so hard, so passionately, I knew he made up his mind not to go. I clutched him to me and kissed him desperately. We tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. I giggled as he landed under me.

"Damn" he muttered, "Forceful, aren't you?"

I slid my hands up his arms and cupped his face, "As usual."

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he murmured and stroked his lips over my neck. "You're the brain t' my brawn."

"The Bonnie to your Clyde?"

"The fuckin' jelly to my peanut butter." He kissed me lovingly, "And you know how much I love peanut butter."

I laughed and cuddled onto his chest. Tears were stinging my eyes. His thumb stroked under my eyes, "Don't cry on your birthday."

"I won't as long as you promise you'll stay" I whispered.

He lifted me up and set me on the table, looking into my eyes, "I promise that I will never leave your side until you throw me away. I will never hurt you, I will always trust you, and your word will always be my law, not Rom's."

"I bet Rom's happy about that" I muttered.

"Oh please, Abbey's got him trained and housebroken. He knows how it is."

I grinned and leaned in. He gave me a small smile and sat still. I kissed his neck and bit down hard. He jumped, growled and shivered, his teeth gritted. I left my mark on him, and he looked at me with a wicked sparkle in his eyes, "My turn."

He slid down my top and examined my skin. He kissed the spot just above my bra line on the direct opposite side of my heart and bit in. I gasped and grit my teeth to stop myself from crying out. It hurt. Blood flowed up to his mouth, and with gentle kisses, he sealed it and left a bite mark. He ran his thumb over it and smiled, "Something to remember me by."

I blushed, "That's perminant, you know."

"The other scars are gonna fade, baby. The ones we leave on each other are gonna be heat of the moment, and those are the ones I want on you."

I smiled and stroked his face. He kissed me again softly and reached under the couch, producing a box with a shiny blue bow on it, "Open it."

I smiled and opened it, feeling my face flush. His did too, "Your sister helped me out."

"Did she model them or something?"

"Nah, I just asked her if she'd tell me what you wanted, and since she said nobody knew, I had her get a couple things...but the littler box I got'cha myself."

I lifted it among the little palate of makeup and the blush-worthy nightie, and I stared at the little blue box.

"Holy shit. This says Tiffany's on it."

He shrugged. There was light blush covering his cheeks, though. I opened it hesitantly and stared at the necklace inside. Made of real diamond and sapphire and strung together with really shiny white gold that I had no idea what karat it was but I imagined it was expensive...The diamonds and sapphires dotted the chain like snowflakes. I slipped it on and let it settle. It stroked my collarbone and a smile turned the corners of my lips up.

"Oh my god. This is gorgeous" I whispered.

"Perfect for you." He watched as I examined the rest, all girly things that didn't matter anywhere as much as the one thing my mate picked out for me himself. I climbed onto his lap and kissed him. He held my face and kissed me as deeply as he possibly could. At some point after more movies and cuddling, I woke up in bed. It was half past one AM, and though I was still groggy, Deugi was deeply asleep beside me. There was pure and utter peace on his face as he slept. I reached up and touched his jaw. The soft fur under my fingers made me happy. Very gently, he nuzzled closer, and I nuzzled into him, "I love you."

He let out a soft purring sound; an affirmation to my words, and I fell back to sleep in his arms.

It felt no different being a year older.

**MH**


	191. Ghosts of Monsters' Pasts

**Ghosts of Monsters' Pasts**

"Before you even notice me, they're doing wonderfully" Bram said, sliding into the chair next to me in our history class.

I beamed, "I'm glad."

"She's all healed up and taking care of Gabriel. Speaking of which, how are you? You pulled quite a save there. I can't thank you enough." There was a subtle sparkle in his eyes. Little changes had occurred in him, and I could see it.

"I'm fine" I smiled, "And you know I would do it for you two. You're practically family now."

We grasped each other's hands over the isle between rows of desks. His ruby colored eyes glimmered with pure contentment. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, we're family. We all came from the same blood at one time or another."

"Creepy viewpoint, but okay." When he smiled, his fangs didn't seem as sharp. Clawd, Romulus and Rocco walked into the room, laughing over something. They took their seats, Clawd behind me and leaning forward to kiss my neck and make me blush, just as the bell rang.

"Before the class officially starts, let's all welcome back Bram Devein, who's now a proud father!" We had a new teacher, a new vampire. Honestly, she was new to this, she still wandered into the sun on occasion.

Bram stood and bowed to applause and a loud cheer from Rocco, "Welcome to the never-getting-any-sleep club!"

"Today's lesson is family history. Bram, since you're the man of the hour, would you like to discuss yours?"

"Not particularly" he said as he sat, "My father was a soldier and my mother was a seamstress. I had two younger sisters, Emily and Joanna." A sad smile quirked his lips, "When the police came to take me away for crimes against the church, they couldn't do anything. My father was off at war, my mother and sisters were women. If they went against the law...at best they would be hit, at worst they would be put to death, after obscene rape and torture. I told them not to. I adored my family. My biggest regret is them never knowing what happened to me."

Our new teacher wandered over and rubbed his shoulder, "Thank you for sharing."

"Oh no, it's not the end. Of course not. After Gloria and I met, I traveled home and saw my mother. I told her the loose truth. I met the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon and we were running away together. I introduced her to my mother, and I made her promise not to tell anyone I'd been there. And then we left."

"She's been with you from the beginning, huh?"

"My vampirism took me from my family and to her, yes. She's been the love of my life since I truly knew I had one."

"Awww" several girls cooed.

"Do you have a son or a daughter?"

"A son. His name is Gabriel." Bram produced his phone and tapped a slide show to begin. I smiled back at Clawd. I took his hand and he mine. "You can pass it around, if you like."

I took his phone and stared down at the round-faced little baby. I showed Clawd.

"Aww" Rocco cooed, "I think the world needs a werewolf-mummy baby."

"If the world gets that yet, the world will be short another werewolf." Rom took the phone and smiled, "Kinda looks like my little brother."

Bram got up and strolled to the front of the room, "My name originally wasn't Devein. I just thought it would be funny to change it. We did, almost literally, de-vein people." He set the globe down and spun it, pointing to a point between France and England, "We settled here for a while. We were young, and we were in love. We were happy, and we tried to start over, vampirism aside. We had a nice little crypt in a cemetery of immigrant vampires, like us. Some had children, some didn't, and we wanted them. We tried so hard...we've been. This was our little miracle."

"Anyone else want to share? How about you Draculaura?"

"Oh god, you'd have to call Jerry Springer to deal with my family."

"No really, you would." Clawd chimed in, "They're that bad."

"I'm sure not."

I climbed up on the desk and sat, "The first vampire was the creator of my bloodline, a member of my family. He soul his soul for immortality, and his own daughter at age ten moved from their land to the lands of others to seek redemption by their gods. And she got it. She turned a man and married. She turned three other men too, the original elders. She gave birth to my grandfather with her vampire husband, and he killed her when he was young. He was a conqueror. He took over Dacia and made the country ours. He had three sons, my uncle Vasile, my father, Vladimir Nicolae, and my uncle Vladimir Radu. Everything that happened to Romania is in great deal my grandfather's fault. He is a tyrant, a warlord, and has no respect for anyone, not even his own family. Vasile is dead now and my father and uncle have both followed my lead in love. My father married a werewolf too, and my uncle's dating one. My grandmother is a beautiful woman who doesn't deserve the disrespect my grandfather gives her. My mother hated me because she got pregnant with me and not a half-human child. Two of my three stepmothers despised me and murdered my adopted aunt Ersbet. The only good mother I've ever had was turned against me when I started fainting at the sight of blood. Want me to skip to now?"

"I actually find this better than my own life story. Continue" Bram said, his usual smile back. Not cold or devious, but with a spark of interest.

"Why did you start fainting at the sight of blood?"

"You know, you really should teach psychology. You're really good at getting people to realize what's wrong with them."

Our teacher had the grace to blush.

"I saw how badly our human donors were treated, and the pain they suffered through...and I wanted to give it up. I tried to stop cold turkey, because there was no supplement. I ended up killing seven men, five women and four children, that was how deeply starved I was. I couldn't move, I could hardly breath...and somehow, I smelled it, and instinct took over...my father stopped me before I could drink any more." I sighed, "And then...not even a hundred years later, the movies happened, and people got scared, my dad started funding Radcliffe Way, etcetera, etcetera, you know the story from there. I came here thirty years later, started helping babysit and trying to bring my life back together..." Clawd rested his hand on my knee, and I placed my hand over his, "And then Clawd was born. And I knew since that moment that I had everything I'd been waiting for. Of course I didn't stop fainting at blood until I got pregnant and needed to start drinking blood again, but...I would never be healed if it wasn't for him."

A few sniffles sounded from the back.

"Remember that time Rom chased a parked car?"

I giggled and so did everyone else. Romulus leaned forward to smack him, "I thought we said we would never bring that up again."

"It was funny, and we were four."

"Yeah, and you thought you were getting away with shit cuddling up to her boobs when you were a kid too."

"I did not" Clawd said a bit too loudly.

"Or stealing your first kiss when we were in the sixth grade and then you called me up and started freaking out? Jesus Christ, she made you such a girl back then."

"Dude!"

"_Oh my god, I kissed her! Oh my god Rom, I kissed Draculaura, and she didn't slap me or anything!"_

"Dude! I'm gonna make you chase a parked car!"

Laughter was filling the room and spilling out into the hall.

"Remember when we chased those normie kids from your back yard all the way down to the Riverfront? Oh man, we got in so much trouble" Clawd grinned.

Rom's grin fell, "Yeah, we did."

"What, does everyone have daddy issues but Clawd and me?" I tried to joke.

Romulus met my eyes, "My dad walked out five years ago, when my mom was pregnant. When Clawd and I did that, it was the day he walked out. My dad dragged me back by the hair and he was freaking out, yelling that we were gonna get caught, trapped, all kinds of shit...my mom started bleeding really bad, and he grabbed his suitcases out of the front hall, like he'd been waiting for it, you know? And he just walked out. Started up the car and left me calling an ambulance for my mom, so she didn't miscarry. I knew all that shit back then, they told me how hard it was with the twins."

"I don't have Daddy issues" Rocco muttered, "Mine's just dead."

"Rocco, you are so late on that" Romulus turned to him and said.

"Well I'm just saying!" he shrugged nonchalantly, "Besides, I think it's nice. We're all listening to each other, getting our feelings out in the open..."

"Holy shit. She got you to watch Twilight with her, didn't she? Cleo de Nile turned you into Seth Clearwater."

"I am not Seth Clear-HEY NOW!" Rocco laughed, "How do _you_ know the characters of Twilight?"

"I have two little sisters. If it's not Twilight, it's Justin Bieber. When Baby came out, I couldn't sleep for a week. It was worse than Anthony Hopkins as a priest."

"Even worse than Johnny Depp as John Dillinger?"

"John Dillinger was sweet!" I yelled.

They both turned to me, "You met John Dillinger?"

I nodded.

"Should'a known" Romulus muttered, "You won, okay Lala? Of everybody's fucked up lives, you won. Your dad is-no offence-kind of a dick, your mother figures have really sucked-no pun intended-and your family in general is just really messed up."

"Actually, her life doesn't top it."

"What? Oh...yeah...She's second then."

"Second to who?" Bram asked.

"Deugi. It's kind of the reason he's so violent."

There was sympathy in Bram's eyes, "Bad father?"

"Horrible. I'm glad the bastard got his."

"We all are" Clawd murmured.

There was a long moment of silence until Ms. Hawthorne asked, "Does anyone else want to share?"

"I do" Deugi's low, rumbling voice came from the door. He put the pass from Bloodgood's office down on her desk and sat in his seat. Everybody exchanged glances and looked back to him.

"My dad was a banker, actually. Really nice guy at first. Complete workaholic, but he was the love of my mom's life. The moon rose and set with her for him too. He wanted a big family, and he got me, and they just didn't have any more. He lost his job and started working construction with a bunch of big guys, heavy drinkers too. You know, when you're a kid, a pop upside the head, a smack on the ass, it doesn't hurt so much as your pride. The way he wailed on us, sometimes I couldn't get up. I know my mom couldn't. He hit me so bad one time I passed out. Woke up in a hospital next to my mom. He burned her with a hot frying pan, beat her til she lost half her blood. Me, I just got two crunched ribs and a broken wrist. I never tried to get out of it, for her sake, y'know? I love my mom. I would've gone to a pro fighter and trained or something if I didn't think I would've come home and found her dead."

I got up and moved closer to him. I saw tears shining in his eyes. It was no wonder he and Rom were so close, I imagined Rom was kind of like the brother he never had. They backed each other up. He tugged me onto his lap and hugged me like a teddy bear, and I let him.

"He loved t' beat the hell outta me and her. He left so many scars on her...just cause they were mates. Every time he hit her with his claws, he left scars. He put her in the hospital so many times we had to start moving so he wouldn't get arrested. He still made the money, he still called the shots...I had it when I was ten. He was wailing on my mom and I jumped off the top stair with my claws out, cut his head clean off. It was the kind of cut that left the windpipe intact, and I put all my hatred into that one little hit. I couldn't control the anger after that. I wailed on what was left of him and then I broke down crying. Mom made me take a bath, get changed and pack my crap, we hopped in his car and blew town. And yeah, I get it, I come off rough...but you got no idea what it's like lookin' over your shoulder for the day somebody's gonna come along and take you away from everything you love. Everybody. Yeah, my mom's got Vlad to take care of her now, thanks to Lala, but I've gotta take care of Howleen. I was gonna go off to join the forces...but she started crying. Nothing I want is worth hurting my mate for, I know that better than anybody."

Ms. Hawthorne was in tears. She moved away from us to gather a handful of tissues. Clawd looked away and reached out, grabbing my hand, "I'm sorry. I should listen to you more often."

I stroked his hand, "You might be stubborn, but you've never hurt me."

"I never will."

"I need to find Abbey" Rom murmured.

"I need to give Cleo a back rub after school" Rocco muttered.

Bram sighed, "I should get Gory something she wants from that little store uptown..."

I stood up, "Okay, listen, I'm glad you guys get that you need to value the loves of your life, but haven't you guys even thought about what they think of you?" I looked at Rom, "Abbey might as well think you control the weather, that's how much she loves you." My gaze traveled to Rocco. "Cleo has never been happier in her life because of you." I reached out and took Bram's hand, "And your wife is waiting at home with your son in her arms. For God's sake if you want to do something nice, change a diaper."

He smiled.

I sat on Clawd's desk and held his hands, "And you are everything I have ever wished for. Everything I've longed for and more. You are the only person in the world that has loved me unconditionally, without bound or time, without rhyme or reason, you just do. I have loved you since before you were fathomed, my love, and I'll love you beyond the day my heart stops beating...and I mean for real this time. Not in vampirism, but in real death. The day we die, we will be together in the afterlife. A thousand years I waited for you, I'll be damned if I let anything short of two thousand more let us part."

"What about me?" Deugi asked, stealing my moment.

"Ask Howleen."

Clawd smirked and brought me onto his lap. He kissed me softly once...twice...a third time...His hand rested on my lower back and kept my body to his. He twisted a lock of my hair around his finger, "Never, baby. We'll be together forever."

The whole class burst into a round of cheers, sobs and applause as I kissed him.

**MH**


	192. Promiscuous

**Promiscuous**

I remembered when the plague first landed in Europe, it wasn't far from Transylvania, it was just in another part of Romania, on the Black Sea. We sealed the walls from our own food. We'd rather starve than be ill. Of course we couldn't get the plague, but we didn't want our donors getting it either. Strict confinement was the way, back then, and when there hadn't been enough for all of us, my father had fed me from his own wrist and weakened himself to keep me strong.

Oh my god, if my dad could see me now...

Clawd's dad started telling him to stay behind. He wanted there to be extra money, like I couldn't fund everything on my own with just what I had saved. I had never needed to tap into my father's money once. But, since someone needed to be working...and it was a one time thing...

_Kaboom Kaboom_ by Marilyn Manson was my theme, and well...according to Auntie, every vampire had at least one real promiscuous moment in their life. It was just how it is, we're sexual creatures...it also helped that I got the backing of all of my vampire friends from school and brought them down to the goth bar to mingle among the unsuspecting humans. Tiffany and Alec were up right at the bar, his red-streaked black hair swept back, and her bouncy black curls brushing his shoulders. She flashed me a thumbs up. The one person that I wanted to see, couldn't see. I couldn't let Clawd know I'd taken a one-night-only job as...well, they called it an "exotic dancer", since there was no stripping or sex going on...

Bram and my friends started cheering the minute my theme struck up. A massive amount of makeup hid my blushing in three inch heels and my corset and faux-leather shorts. I locked eyes with Bram. My knees stopped shaking. This wasn't as bad as I thought it was, it was just a bit of fun with some people I considered family. I grasped the pole and hooked my legs around it, dipping backwards and flashing fang, wetting my lips. Cheers, groans even, met the action. Bram was filming with his phone and the most amused smirk I'd ever seen. I swung around with expert grace; considering I'd never done it before, it was sort of a big deal. I danced for three minutes and at the end of the song, did a fearleading-worthy split and exposed the fullness of my chest in the little, tiny corset. My friends were causing the most noise as I slipped off stage.

No sooner had I gotten dressed and joined them than Bram picked me up in a hug, "You were smokin'! But if you ever do that again, I _will_ suddenly become your brother, got me?"

I laughed, "Funny, for the boy that's kissed me twice."

He kissed my cheek, "Then make that three."

I smiled and hugged him. All of our friends burst into applause as I slid into the table. A round of blood was ordered; fresh, real blood. Not synthesized for humans, but stuff ready for us. I looked at Bram. He smiled, "I might've had the bartender prepare a special bottle of wine for my darling little sister."

"You're unbelievable" I murmured. But it was sweet. Strong. I smiled, "Fresh off the plane from Romania?"

"Yep" he smiled and gave my cheek a red-lipped kiss, "As it should be."

...

I shut the door and mentally sighed as it shut silently. The lamp clicked on in the living room just as I shut the lock. I jumped; my dad used to do that to me all the time when I used to sneak in from Clawd's.

"How was the strip bar?" Clawd asked nonchalantly.

I leaned down and sniffed my shirt. I smelled like Bram and the vampires, but he couldn't have known..._damn it!_

"You said you wanted one of us to work" I felt myself blushing. He got up and shut off the light. Thrown into darkness, my eyes adjusted automatically. My heart rate did too. He picked me up and cornered me between the door and his body. He kissed me deeply and hotly, his tongue dominating mine swiftly as he pinned me to the door. His claws slid between the buttons of my shirt and popped them off, so they all fell to the floor with soft clicks. He cupped my cheek and turned my head so he could kiss down my neck, running his tongue languidly over my skin. My skin felt like it was suddenly on fire. I closed my eyes and moaned, arching into him. Very gently, he set me on the floor, and I heard him gather up the buttons and drop them in the empty candle votive, "If you wanted me, you could've just asked."

"I wanted to have one moment where I didn't remember what guilt felt like" I muttered.

He laughed, "Should you really feel guilty? Because I loved it. Just invite me next time." He scooped me up again and carried me upstairs, showering my neck with kisses. I slipped my arms around his and melted, and as I shut my eyes, a little flicker of fire started in the darkness behind my eyelids.

It's just how it's meant to be.

**MH**


	193. Suitable

**Suitable**

"I wanna thank you for this, seriously...you've done so much for us" Clawd said, sitting across the glass-topped wrought iron coffee table from his father-in-law.

"You know I wasn't happy when I realized how deeply she pined over you. But even as her father...it wasn't my place to stop her from being happy, and you've made her very happy. The least I can do is repay that."

The vampire in question sat comfortably on his black leather couch, arms folded.

"You had every opportunity, and you didn't come between us, and I have to thank you-"

"Stop with the thanking. I have things to tell you."

Clawd nodded and sat back in the chair, watching Dracula get up and start pacing.

"I'm not a very old man" he said, choosing his words, "But then again, I suppose I am. I don't want my son being brought up under that shadow. The firstborn son is supposed to be the successor. I don't want that on him. He's a modern boy. He deserves to do with his life what he wants, and so does my daughter, but one of them has to take over for me in the eventuality that I die."

Clawd quirked his head, "And what exactly are you asking me?"

"I want Draculaura to take over for me, when the time comes, and I want you to keep her from becoming what I am. With Grayson, it's inevitable. All Dracula men have unhindered violence in their blood, we are damned. My daughter is not, and I want you to swear on your life that you will never let her become what I have. I almost did, and that is my biggest regret."

"You're not damned. Lala told us-"

"About our history? Because basically, yes, that is our history, but my father, Vasile and I have been the true successors to the legacy. Your children are wolves, they are untainted from our people by default. No vampire in their right mind wants a wolf ruling them."

"So you have to name her then, cause she's pure vampire."

"No, I'm naming her because there will not be another tyrant in the family. I have faith in her, and that's something that has been next to impossible for me to have for anyone. Most importantly...and should you ever repeat this, I will deny it...but I trust you. When the day comes, I want you to bring your pack with you, and I want you to kill off the remaining elders. I want our people changed, and they stand in the way. She dispatched Alaric herself. Two more remain, older than my father and far older than her."

His blood ran cold, "They could kill her, couldn't they?"

"They want to. It's only because she's my blood that they don't, that I am so close to her, and that she is protected by wolves. Clawd...essentially, I am naming you as my heir. I want no pressure from this, because you will not have to do this until you're as old as she is, hopefully."

"We only live some four to five hundred years."

"You've been drinking her blood, haven't you?"

Clawd blushed slightly.

"I thought so. Clawd...when the time comes, you will stop aging as she does. You both will remain forever young, and you will be the same as your children. I want your word that before any kingdom, before any wars, before any peace or unity or whatever there is to achieve, you will put my daughter and your children first."

"I swear." There was no hesitation in his words.

Dracula sighed and took a long drink of black coffee, rubbing his head. He looked at Clawd and exhaled, "I apologize for all the hatred, I do. I just want to ensure that nothing I've seen repeats with my daughter."

"It won't, I promise."

He reached over and grasped Clawd's hand, "As far as I am concerned, you are my son because of her. I have changed a great deal because of her. With my blessing, I want you to remarry my daughter the right way this time."

"...You're not kidding?"

"No, I'm not. You might've gotten a paper signed that gives you the legalities...and believe me, I had half a mind just after I found out to have it annulled...but I've swallowed my pride many times for my daughter, and I have for the past seventeen years. Go home, propose again, and give her what she deserves. Just remember what I've asked of you."

Clawd nodded. Olivia came toward them just as they got up, "Are you kidding me? I love Draculaura and Clawd-Hello Clawd-but Grayson is not leaving."

"Livvy-"

"No. Grayson might be your son, but he's mine too, and there's no way in hell you're calling the shots with a baby that came out of my body, do you understand me?"

"Livvy-"

"Vladimir Nicolae Dracula, do you understand me?" Her eyes flashed dangerously, reminding them both of an angry Harriet Wolf. Dracula sighed, "Yes my love."

"How is Draculaura?" her gaze locked on Clawd, softening.

"She's fine. She's kind of expecting me to bring Grayson back with us though."

"Clawd...now you know I love both of you...but my son isn't going anywhere without me. I know you understand."

"I do. I just don't know if she will."

"You know Nyla isn't that far away."

"I do." He gave her a gentle hug, "I'll deal with it though...see you soon."

She nodded and waved to him as he left.

"You do know he's going to be in big trouble, don't you?" Vladimir asked from the couch.

"Oh quit being a seven year old, he's a big boy, he can handle his wife."

"My love, I raised his wife for nearly sixteen hundred years. I highly doubt anybody actually can handle her."

...

"You'll never believe it" Lala gushed as Clawd walked in. I laid sprawled across their couch, listening with one ear quirked. Luna sat on my back and toyed with my hair. Really, I never liked babies, but I was getting to like them more and more the more I hung around these two. "Me and Clawdeen went shopping today and we ran into the werecat twins. They tried to start shit with Clawdeen because she gained a little weight-"

"Do they even know she's pregnant?" Clawd cut her off. I looked up at Luna as she leaned over my head, "Please act American."

She giggled and hugged my head, tugging on my ear a little. I winced, but let her.

"Probably not, but anyway, she growled at them so loud they went running away, and then realized where they were and Purrsephonie tripped over that cord that went to the little kids' train!"

"Ha ha" I said dryly before realizing they could hear me. Clawd busted up laughing.

"Auntie Lee" Luc whined, "Up?"

I picked him up and let him sit on my lap. He beamed and took the book out of my hands. Luna slid down my back and peeked through my arms. Between the two of them, I wasn't sure who the bigger wolf was.

Luc flipped through the pages of my comic book and yelled, "BIG BOOM!"

I laughed and got up, seeing a teaching opportunity, "Luc. Eyes on me, okay?"

He nodded and gave the book to Luna.

"Say Hulk smash!"

"Hulk SMASH!" he yelled.

"Good boy!" I yelled back and hugged him. He giggled and hugged on tight, beginning to chew on a lock of my hair. I drew back to look at him, "Really?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Auntie Lee tasty too."

"Don't fall for it Howleen, he's getting to be a real ladies' man" Lala said as she walked out of the kitchen and scooped up Luna.

I smiled, "So, I've been reading about your homeland..."

"As I've said, blame it on my grandfather."

"I like it. Can we go sometime?"

"Sure" she smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Bring little Mister Banner along, will you?"

Luc's eyes widened and he slipped off the couch. He ran on his tiny little legs up the stairs.

"Luc? Where are you going?"

He ran up to the nursery and went into the little bathroom attached. I squealed, "Lala! He's trying to get to the big boy potty!"

Lala came running up the stairs and put Luna in my arms. Luc whined and stamped his feet. Lala put down a stepping stool and Luc got up. I laughed.

"Clawd! He's going in the big boy potty!" Lala yelled.

"He's gonna be pee shy if you make this a big deal." I rocked Luna and kissed her nose, "Nino was til he was five."

"What happened to privacy?" Clawd muttered.

"Clawd, she was there."

"Still."

Lala squealed and started clapping, "And you already have better aim than your dad did at that age!"

"At his age I was still in a diaper" Clawd muttered again.

"Oh my god, I need to write this down on our timeline!"

"Timeline?"

"She doesn't need a baby book, so she makes a timeline" Clawd said, watching as Lala helped Luc wash his hands. Luna gave me a look.

"I know, a lotta fuss for something you did a week ago."

Lala's eyes bugged out, "Howleen!"

"I'm kidding!" I laughed.

Luna giggled, "My turn."

"Oh lemme get the baby book..."

"She _does_ have a baby book" I said as Lala dashed out. Clawd shut the door, "Think she'd break it down if we locked her out?"

I laughed and sat on the side of the tub, looking around, "Probably. Jesus. Everybody's got a better setup than we do at the house."

"At least you share a bathroom with Clawdeen. Do you have any idea what it's like to share a bathroom with _Rocks?_"

"I'm scared to imagine."

Luna sat there and swung her feet, smiling, "Mommy crazy."

"Mommy's very crazy" I said, "But that's why we love her."

Luna made a half heart with her fingers like Lala taught her. I hovered a half toward her, "You're a big girl now?"

She nodded, "I'm a big girl now."

"God I'm scared" Clawd muttered, "First comes the potty, then comes the separate bedrooms, next thing I know she'll be taking over co-captain of the Fearleading team with Isis de Nile..."

"So Cleo's not marrying Rocco then?"

"I don't know how things are gonna work out with them, but hey, she'll always be Isis de Nile if Cleo has anything to say about it."

"I just wanna know if Isis is ever gonna know she's Deuce's kid."

"She'll know. If Cleo doesn't tell her, Clawdeen will. Oh god."

"What?" I couldn't help but look at him. He looked like he was going to freak out. "What, what am I missing?"

"Cleo's family. By default. Cause Deenie's with Deuce and Isis is Deuce's kid and Cleo's her mom!"

"Oh for God's sake Clawd! I thought you came to a sudden revelation or something! You act like they'll be spending thanksgiving with us!"

"They might..."

"They won't. Please, Cleo's part of the pack, but she's not crazy enough to come over to us for any given amount of time anymore."

"Yeah, after you were born she really didn't want to."

I kicked at his shin and he flicked my ear. The twins laughed.

"At least I help somehow."

He picked me up. I squeaked and clung to him. He smiled, "You're a pretty decent little sister. I wouldn't trade you, but I won't cry when Deugi gets you out of the house."

I smacked his arm and kissed his cheek, "Eh, you're not so bad for a brother...put me down and I'll like you more."

Lala returned and beelined for Luna, showering her in kisses. She did a double take at us and shook her head, "Stop horsing around, we should celebrate!"

Clawd put me down and I smoothed my shirt, "I've got another reason we can celebrate too."

"Oh really?" Lala murmured.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go pee too."

Clawd started laughing and I ducked out of the room before Lala could get mad.

**MH**


	194. Pretty Girls Rock

**Pretty Girls Rock**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of light but labored panting from the corner of my room. My mind jumped into overload before I could rationalize; was it a stalker? A vampire? The zodiac killer? A loud squeak made me fumble for my lamp. Sonic's blanket was covered in blood. I yelped, "DAD!"

I pulled the play fence back and gently dragged him over to me. I stroked his soft prickles and felt myself tearing up, "What's wrong baby? What's wrong? Tell me..."

"Howleen, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Sonic's bleeding..."

He moved over and knelt next to me. He sniffed and frowned, "Honey, I don't think Sonic's Sonic."

"What?" I looked at him, "I can't just have switched hedgehogs-"

"No, Leena...Sonic's not a boy, is what I mean. Sonic's giving birth."

"Holy shit. And people thought I was the dumb one" Rocks muttered from the door.

"Go back to bed and take your brothers with you" Dad muttered, gently turning her on her side. He looked at me and laughed, "Well, this is one way to get you ready for your sister."

"But if she's not a boy, I need to change her name again..."

"That's fine, but right now, help her out."

I rubbed her tender quills and watched as one by one, four little baby Sonic-s were born. When she was done, she looked at me with an exasperated and somewhat tired look.

"Cushion" I murmured.

"More like pin cushion." Dad shook his hand and looked at me, "She has a terrarium, right?"

I nodded.

"Keep a light on it."

I nodded and helped lift her and the babies into the cage, keeping a light turned on over it. Her little eyes fluttered shut. There were four little heartbeats beside hers. I smiled. Dad rubbed my shoulder, "Go back to bed, Leena. It's too early to be up."

I nodded and sat at my desk, watching them suckle from their momma. Cushion seemed to give me a lazy half smile. She was only little and she was so happy to be doting on her babies. I got up after a minute and blew her a kiss before climbing back in bed.

...

Soft touching woke me up. Deugi's scent filled the air around me. I blushed and leaned back into his arms, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms tight around me, "Congrats, Grandma."

"I could slap you for that" I muttered, still tired.

"Well, aren't you technically?"

I reached over and smacked his behind playfully. He growled softly in my ear and pinned me to the bed, which was easy to do in my still half-limp state. He kissed me hotly, waking me up moment by moment. A surge of heat spiked my blood. I gripped his shirt and rubbed my body against his. He tugged on my hair, exposing my neck, and gave a harsh little love bite. I moaned and clutched his shoulders, my claws piercing his shirt.

"It's a full moon tonight" he started to play with the ties to my pajama pants.

I blushed, "Really? I hadn't noticed." I really hadn't.

"Your parents went up to the hideout already with your brothers. Deenie's still with Deuce and Clawd with Lala." His claws swiftly cut open my shirt. I gasped and smacked his arm, "Deugi! I liked that shirt!"

"Sorry." His sheepish, sweet little smile made me roll my eyes. I climbed out of bed and blushed, "I just woke up."

"So?" he tugged me back in and kissed me, "Stay in bed with me today."

"Once I eat, how about that?"

"Fine."

I gently broke away and went downstairs. Every so periodically, we would stop and I would let him back me into the wall and kiss me with pure, deep passion until we had to breath again. By the time I made it to the kitchen I was out of breath and giggling, "What ever happened to protecting my virtue, or whatever it is you were going on about when I first wanted you?"

"Mmm, I got a taste and wanted more." He pressed his body to mine, kissing the back of my neck and slipping his claws between the looped ties of my pjs, making them loose around my waist with ease. I tapped my claws against the refrigerator, "Want some bacon?"

"Can I use you as a plate?"

"Dirty boy" I muttered, blushing as I tugged away.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you. You're the world to me, Howleen."

"I know, just like you are to me." I turned in his arms and kissed him. Very gently, I felt his claws tracing my back, his fingers softly brushing over my waist. The raised scars had gone down considerably since he first saw them. I was lost in the sensation of his touch. So much so that by the time I remembered I was hungry, it was well past breakfast, and Deugi was starting to fall back asleep on the living room floor.

I sighed grudgingly and got up, letting his arm fall over his chest. Looking at him...it was the best feeling I'd ever had. When he looked at me, I felt pretty. I felt prettier than pretty. I felt like the moon was rising and setting...like everything in the universe was okay because he thought I was beautiful.

I blushed and went into the kitchen to make lunch.

...

When the noon of the next day rose, I realized very quickly we were still alone. It was the longest time I'd had with him. Very gently he rubbed my back, a lazy smile on his face, "Scars are gone."

"Really?" I leapt up and bolted out of bed, running into Clawdeen's bathroom to look in the full body mirror. He was right. The scars were gone, replaced with one singular bite on my hip that looked healed over. I blushed. I walked back to the bedroom and cuddled up to his side.

"Tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"Was it real? Or did I just have a horrible nightmare that I ever went to Arrowhead?"

"It was real, babe...but it made you value everything so much more. That's probably half the reason why I can take care of your needs without feeling guilty. Cause it's as special to you as it is to me."

I looked at him and smiled, kissing him, "I love you, Deugi."

"And I love you, Howleen."

A scream sounded from across the street. I got up and peeked out the window, straining to listen.

Frankie, Cleo and Blue gathered in the street with a hysterical Draculaura.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"Let her breath" Cleo muttered.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! CLAWD AND I ARE HAVING A REAL WEDDING!"

The screams were starting to hurt my ears. I shut the window. Deugi laughed, "Poor bastard."

I turned and smirked, "Poor you. You're probably one of the best men."

His smile fell, "He wouldn't." His phone vibrated on the table and he lifted it. He groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows, "He did."

I laughed and went to get dressed so I could join Lala in celebrating. Maybe if I sweet-talked her enough, I could be one of her bridesmaids.

**MH**


	195. All We Need is Love 1

_Quick A/N- This book of ALRW will be concluded with chapter 200 AKA Clawd and Lala's wedding. The SEQUEL will be up the same day, and I count on you guys to make it just as well-loved as this one. This is going to be a multi-book series, so no, the end is nowhere near yet._

_But just for the sake of revealing another spoiler, book two is going to be (slightly obviously titled) SECRETS OF RADCLIFFE WAY._

**All We Need Is Love**

_1_

Cleo caressed my hair and smiled, her arms looping around me. I grinned up at her and hugged her arms, "I'm so overwhelmed..."

"Just tell us what you want and we'll make a list."

"I want an outdoor wedding. I want a beautiful, lavish wedding...with my black and pink dress that I married Clawd in last time."

Cleo smiled and took notes.

"I want pink and red roses."

"Who are the other bridesmaids?"

I smiled, "Clawdeen and Gory."

"You've gotten pretty close with her huh?" Cleo muttered.

"She's one of the only vampires I can stand. And besides, she's killed for me. She and Bram might as well be family."

"Are your grandparents coming?"

I ran my fingers over the edge of the magazines I had sitting all over the table, "I hope not. They'd start something."

She looked down and debated internally, "Can I do your invitations? Just make me up a guest list and I'll do it for you."

I nodded. After a moment of flipping through the magazines, I looked to her, "Will you get married to Rocco?"

She blushed and shrugged, "Sure, if he asks."

"I just worry...you know? You guys are my best friends. I want you happy."

She smiled and held my hands tightly, "Lala, we're gonna get married with time. Right now, you're going to be happy. You're getting married, and we're all so happy for you..."

I nodded. After a long while of discussing everything from the cake to the guest list, Cleo left with all of my plans in tow and promises that she, my royal wedding planner, would handle everything.

As soon as she shut the door, panic rose up in my chest. I got up and walked outside. The snow was starting to melt; Winter was giving way to spring.

"Calm down. I can smell fear and depression from the forest." Romulus leaned on the side of the house. I didn't jump at his sudden entrance, just turned and gave him a hug.

"You're his best man, please tell me he's not panicking."

"He's not panicking. Actually, he and Rocco and Deugi are sitting over at Deuce's...which you shouldn't go there."

"Bachelor party?" I muttered scornfully.

"Sort of. He said he didn't want strippers, so Deuce busted out the Greek beer."

I looked up at him, "Wait, you're getting my husband drunk?"

"We might keep him tonight if you don't mind."

"Not horribly...he hasn't had a night out with the boys since the twins..."

"I knew you'd understand." He grinned.

"Do I need a fourth bridesmaid?" I asked.

He hesitated, "Nah, Rocco's gonna sit this one out. Clawd's just bringing in the dogs...and the snake dude."

I smiled. Romulus rubbed my back, "You gonna be okay? You sure? Cause I can have Abbey come over..."

"I'll be fine." I smiled, "You guys are too overprotective."

He kissed the top of my head, "Clawd's practically my brother, and that makes you practically my sister. If I let anything happen to you, he'd kill me and wear me as a jacket."

I laughed, "I've defended myself just fine for over fifteen hundred years before."

He smoothed his fingers through my hair, "Did I ever officially welcome you to the pack?"

"I think so" I murmured.

He gave me a warm, tight, brotherly hug, "Clawd says sweet dreams."

"Tell him they will be."

...

The doors were locked, the windows were bolted, but I still woke up in the middle of the night with panic clenching my chest. I listened. Not a sound besides my babies. I laid back and forced myself to breath evenly, and then I felt a cool mist running over my legs. I bolted out of bed. Whatever it was solidified and hit me hard. I yelped as I went down, holding the back of my head. A swift kick followed. Something shattered. I held in a scream. My back hit the wall and I stared at the red eyes meeting mine. In the vague blurriness of my eyes, I recognized him as one of the guys that backed Alaric. Gleaming fangs were bared. He went for my neck, and I kicked him swiftly in the groin. He doubled back, and despite the pain in my side, I punched him. He fell back, but bounced back quickly. His strike was harder, faster. He grabbed my wrist and snapped it with ease. I kicked him swiftly in the side and threw him into the wall, twisting his arm around his back and pinning the other. Both of us were breathing hard.

"Who are you?"

"Consider me a friend who would give you a merciful death if you just stood still."

"I said who are you, smartass, not what kind of stupid plan did you think you were getting away with?" Wow, time around the boys really had sharpened my wit.

"My name is David. It is my only name."

"And what could you possibly want to kill me for?"

"You've tainted our bloodline. Those half-breed things that sleep in the room next to yours, that monstrosity growing inside you..."

I lessened my pressure for a fraction of a moment. He laughed harshly, "What, you don't know yet? It must've been concieved this morning then."

Rage flooded my veins. I slammed him down onto the floor, nearly cracking it, "How do you know these things?"

"I am an elder, child, I can smell the scent that is not yet there. Feel the pulse that hasn't formed."

I hit him harder. Not once did it occur to me to get anyone else's help, I could handle murder on my own. I had once. When he was successfully bloodied, I growled, "There are only two of you left, correct?"

He nodded weakly.

"Make that one."

...

Dawn rose. Panic had my heart gripped in a vice. I smoothed my hands over my nightgown and paced the living room since I'd been so rudely awakened. I'd cleaned up the blood, burned the body, and checked on Luc and Luna every half hour. The swishing of the black satin around my knees was oddly comforting. I smoothed the silky material over my stomach again. I wouldn't know for another week if I was pregnant or not, that was usually how it went, and in a week, hopefully, my wedding would be near, if not happening. Sometime around eight, I settled on the couch in a fetal position, my hand resting on my flat stomach, scared out of my mind for not only my babies sleeping upstairs, but for the possible child growing inside me. Being born a Dracula was risky enough, but I had made it worse for myself...I wouldn't have traded my happiness for safety, though. If it did get bad, I would have Bram and Gory take them. They would be my children's godparents just as Clawd and I were Gabriel's. By ten, and Clawd wasn't home yet, I went back upstairs, grabbed my phone, and called them.

"Morning Draculaura" Bram answered on the first ring.

"I almost got killed last night" the words blurted out. After two glasses of blood, the wounds had healed, but the panic hadn't eased.

"What? By who?" I heard him put something down.

"David the elder."

"Shit" he muttered.

I hesitated before murmuring, "He said I'm pregnant."

Bram went silent for a long moment, "Do you know yet?"

I shook my head and tears began to fall, "I'm actually scared, Bram."

"I'm coming over there, I'll leave Gory a note."

I nodded. Tears were running free. I didn't want to pace anymore. I wanted to lay in my bed and be held and reassured. I wanted to go back to sleep. I'd only gotten three and a half hours. I glanced out at the clouded over sun.

"Give me two minutes" he said.

I nodded and let the curtain fall shut. I didn't want to look outside my house anymore.

...

Bram placed another piece of toast in front of me, sitting down beside me, "Sure you don't want anything else?"

I shook my head. I felt safer with him over, but I was still on edge. He rubbed my back and sighed, "Stop stressing out, please. If you are pregnant, it's bad for the baby."

"I know" I whispered, "I'm just so scared."

He tilted my chin up so our eyes met, "Don't be. You have no idea how many people love you. How many people wouldn't hesitate to kill or die for you."

"Are you one of them?" I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"I am, actually. And I know the pack, collectively, is too."

I sighed and hugged him. He stroked my hair, "Do you want to go sleep?"

"I can't" I murmured, "I'm so tired, Bram...my heart's been beating so fast..."

He picked me up like a child and carried me upstairs, tucking me in and sitting on top of the covers, "Where is Clawd?"

"Deuce's. Bachelor party."

Bram rested his arm under my head. I had the idea he'd done this before. He draped his other arm over me and murmured, "Stop worrying. Big brother's here to take care of you."

"Little brother" I corrected, a tiny smile quirking my lips.

"Technically, yes, but in size..."

"In size everyone's bigger than me."

"And you still dismembered an elder single-handedly. You, my darling adopted sister, are a hard-core badass."

I laughed. He took the reassurance as a good sign and brought me a little closer, rubbing my back, "Just sleep. We'll take care of you. Nobody's getting in or out, I promise."

I nodded and nestled into the crook of his elbow, and just as quickly, sleep came back to greet me.

...

When I woke up, I felt like Bella Swan in Twilight. Clawd was hovering over me on one side while Bram still held me on the other. I smiled up at Clawd, "Hi baby."

"Are you okay?" he murmured. He knelt next to me and kissed my hand. He reached out and placed his palm flat against my stomach.

"I'm okay" I murmured, shifting towards him. Bram got up and Clawd instantly scooped me up, clutching me to his chest as gently as possible, "Shit, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Did you have fun?"

He nodded, "Did you?"

"I killed somebody, so yeah, I had a decent night."

He frowned and rubbed my belly. I swatted his hand, "Stop being rediculous."

"Do you know yet?"

"Because I really roll over and know I'm pregnant?" I scowled.

"Yep, she's pregnant" Bram muttered, "That, or she just gets really irritable after naps."

They exchanged glances and I went into the bathroom, rummaging around. The pregnancy tests that Frankie got for me were still in there.

"I used to envy you, now I don't" Bram said, probably still knowing I could hear.

"Why?" Clawd replied.

"Well, you've got beautiful kids, a beautiful wife, and she kicks ass. Not only has the baby changed my outlook on my family, but your baby-to-be is changing plenty of that too. I would not want her mad at me."

"She doesn't get mad often. You really think she's pregnant?"

"You're a werewolf. You guys are genetically gifted for getting women pregnant. If she's not pregnant, I am damned."

I rolled my eyes. After a few moments of waiting-and having tried two, false positives were always an option-my eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

"Lala?" Clawd asked a bit louder.

The errant thought I'd had when Nyla went to live with my father came back in my mind. Another baby. Was I even ready? I still had babies, of course I was ready, but I was going to need another crib...I tossed them away and washed my hands. Clawd was waiting as I stepped out, and Bram just gave me an expectant look.

"I'm pregnant."

"Told you so" Bram said, hopped over the bed and went out of the room.


	196. All We Need is Love 2

_2_

Eyes flaming red with fury, dressed in a black as night Armani suit, both Michael and grandpa were hesitant to approach him. Michael bowed, grandpa did not.

"You summoned us, my lord" Michael murmured.

"I want to know why David threatened my daughter's life the other night." Calm, cold and direct, he seemed everything short of the man that his close friends knew; that was clue one that Daddy was pissed.

"She dispatched him" Grandpa said in an oddly cool tone.

"She did, and with my blessing. He threatened her life and the life of her children."

"You're a fool, you always have been. You got lucky one time and you didn't beat the whelp into submission. She should be married to a respectable noble, having pure children, not a mongrel like him."

I put my hands on Clawd's chest to keep him from getting involved. We met my dad in Portland while he was finished with business, and he went from work to family in less than a second. He received the news of my pregnancy well. I knew Grandpa wouldn't.

"She is happy, and that is what I care for."

"I had no idea" Michael murmured, "My deepest apologies, my lord."

"Apologies? Why apologize, David acted on his own."

"I find that hard to believe, father. Very hard to believe."

"Just because I don't approve of who she's married doesn't mean I'd kill her."

"You disrespect women frequently, my daughter included, and I know you've hit her. Your credibility as well as my leniency is over."

"How dare you talk to me that way, I am your father!"

I winced away from his yelling. Clawd wrapped his arm around me. We watched from afar, out of notice.

"And I am your king, as my daughter is my princess. Have I not made it clear that not only would I swallow my pride and allow myself to be humiliated, but that she might as well be considered my equal. She is only four hundred years my successor."

"Only?" Clawd muttered.

"You're a fool. An absolute fool. That child is not your equal and that child never will be. She's disgraced us all, rolling with dogs, and you know it. You should've gotten their silly little marriage annulled and had those abominations ripped from her womb and slaughtered."

Daddy got up. His eyes were black as coal, his fangs bared, "You want to threaten my grandchildren, make sure you still have the balls to back it up. You may be able to hit mother and push her around, but you know you can't do that to me without retaliation."

"If it makes you any happier, it would please me to no end to see your precious little daughter and those spawn given the same fate as my mother."

Clawd was up before I could stop him. He threw the first punch, a loud, alpha snarl ripping from between his gritted teeth. I wanted to help, but I knew I couldn't. It would be more danger than help going up against my grandfather. Michael backed up, allowing my father to take over. I bit my lip and watched as they ganged up on him. My grandfather was a warlord, a conqueror. He never took anything sitting down. But my father was as good at defense as he was offence, and so was Clawd. War had shaped my father, sports my husband. I resisted the urge to murmur to my flat belly _look at them. That's your father and your grandpa. And they love you so much._ The urge was silenced totally when I felt my stomach flip. My eyes widened and I bolted for the nearest garbage can. Morning sickness was hitting at all hours of the day the past few days, but the bright side was that only a week was spent sick when I had the twins.

I felt someone gather my hair to keep it back off my face. The gentle voice that came from the third of the elders spoke in my ear, "It's alright. You're safe." He rubbed my back soothingly. I blushed and hung my head, "Thank you."

"It's alright. Wash up, you'll be fine."

He wasn't harsh, but he wasn't kind. I produced an emergency toothbrush and did so, just as I had at home. By the time I returned toward the car, I realized the sounds of fighting had stopped. My grandfather's eyes were trained on me. They shifted from red to black and back. Finally, they settled on a flat black color that completely took away the white of his eyes. I jumped into the car and screamed as the hood was bashed in. I scrambled into the back as he punched through the windshield. My dad popped the back and tugged me out into his arms. My knees were weak. Clawd tackled him clear off the roof. My dad held me against the crunched and twisted metal, shielding me from any potential blow. I looked at him. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around me, "Stop watching."

Clawd whimpered. I had to look. My heart was beating so fast I felt like a panicked human. Quickly, Clawd recovered and attacked again. My father grasped my face and hid my eyes in his chest like I was a little girl. The sound of skin being sliced open resembled ripping paper. A loud roar mixed with a cry, that wasn't Clawd's. My father's jaw was set; he didn't turn. He offered no help or sympathy. I dropped to the pavement with him, trying not to cry. I thought it was over, then Clawd cried out. My head snapped up, and my father snapped around.

Michael struck Clawd down. I sat, trembling, watching as my father's eyes went to the same shade grandpa's had. I scurried around the bumper and sat among the broken shards of glass, watching as he started to shift.

Very few vampires managed a halfway point between bat and human, my father was one of those few. So was Michael. I watched Clawd and prayed that his eyes would open. After a long moment, they did. He held the back of his head and dodged the fight to get to me. I grasped him tightly. He picked me up and bolted back. I was scared by the sudden movement, but then I realized why. My father changed from bat to man and whipped around, hitting Michael with his arm fully across the chest. He slammed backward, a big bat into a toy car, and the gas ignited with the spark of the bumper scraping the pavement. It went up like fireworks. I put my head on his shoulder, and I simply shut my eyes.

...

"You both seem healthy and fine to me" Viv said, smiling supportively, "You'll be fine. Just focus on the wedding."

I smiled and nodded. My would-be wedding crashers were handled, courtesy of a wrecked Escalade. Clawd sat dutifully by my side.

"Really, just calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby. You two are physically fine."

I smiled to Clawd. He kissed my hand. "Thank you" I murmured to Viv.

She shrugged, "Just get some rest. From what Frankie tells me, Cleo has it all handled."

I smiled as I got up and took Clawd's hand, "I know she does."

As we left, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Ready to walk down the isle?"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I've been ready since before I said I do the first time." Our fingers twined together and I kissed his lips gently.


	197. All We Need Is Love 3

_3_

My bachelorette party was on the same level as Clawd's had been. The girls came over, and we sat around in the bedroom and had a slumber party.

I was eating blood orange sorbet and Cleo was doing my hair when I commented, "You know Deenie, we should go shopping for the babies together. I need another crib."

Clawdeen's eyes shot open and she leapt up onto the bed beside me, "Oh my god!"

Cleo appeared at my side, "You're kidding."

"You're pregnant?" Frankie murmured, awe in her voice.

I nodded and smiled. A series of happy, joy filled screams filled the room. Clawdeen hugged me and rubbed my belly, "We're pregnant at the same time. That's awsome."

I put my hand on hers, smiling, "And we're gonna be tied in kids too, hopefully. If I get another set of twins, I'm going to neuter Clawd. That hurt."

She laughed and smiled, stroking my hair and cuddling up, "Besties gonna have babies."

Cleo smiled, "When do you want the wedding? Cause we're all ready to go."

"Really?" I murmured.

She nodded. I smiled, "Next weekend."

Frankie climbed up. I smiled and let her press her hand to my tummy. She smiled, "You're sure?"

"Completely positive."

Cleo lifted my head onto her lap and smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Ghoulia shrugged and groaned. She slowly climbed up and joined us on the bed. Her hand replaced Frankie's. She smiled.

"Do you hope for a boy or a girl?" Frankie murmured.

"I don't mind either. I really should start coming up with names."

"Clawd doesn't have any ideas?"

"We've been a bit busy" I shrugged and smiled, "He's sort of been acting as vampire prince lately."

"Clawd's a prince?" Clawdeen almost screamed.

I blushed, "Technically, since we're married..."

"We're royalty!" she screamed and hugged me, bouncing slightly on the bed.

I laughed. Blue and Abbey were leaning on the bed. Gory couldn't come, since she needed time with Gabriel, but I watched as Abbey hesitantly walked around the bed.

"You enjoy being pregnant?"

I nodded, "It's kind of a miracle to me. Vampires don't get pregnant easily. There's no monthly cycle, there's no rhyme or reason, either you do or you don't."

Abbey sat next to Cleo. She seemed so hesitant to touch me, but after a moment, her cold hand rested on my still-flat stomach and she softly rubbed. She didn't seem to understand at first, and then small tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Her voice was thick and her accent thicker, "You're happy."

I sat up and hugged her, repressing the urge to cry too, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Blue smiled and went around to hug Abbey too. Cool tears ran down her face and she hugged us both, me more gently than Blue. I stroked her hair and smiled reassuringly.

"You want this too, huh mate?" Blue murmured.

My eyes lit up and I grasped their hands, "No! Stop being fools, you have your whole lives for this! Three out of four of us are really over the age of twenty!"

Cleo laughed. Clawdeen rolled her eyes.

"I know" Blue blushed slightly, "But do you really think we all want to wait forever? Gil and I talked about it...we're gonna get married after high school. We won't go back to Bells Beach, but we might go out toward the ocean more. Maybe Salt Lake."

"Well don't go too far" Cleo smiled, "I may not have entirely agreed with Lala's dad at first, but it took a lot to get your family out here, and Gil too."

Blue shrugged and smiled, "It was just a thought, mate. We love it here. By the way, how's Nefera been handling the snow?"

"Not like she pays attention anymore. Between the baby and her new boyfriend, I don't think she could care less."

"Baby?" Clawdeen asked.

"Boyfriend?" Blue quirked her head.

"She's dating Rocco's friend Luken. And yeah, that little boy, Adam? She's officially adopted him." Cleo was quiet for a long moment before she said, "I talked to Deuce the other day. Since Isis doesn't really have an official birth certificate yet, he said it was okay if I put Rocco down as her father, so legally, he can do what we might need to do as a family."

"So you're really gonna be his mate then?" Clawdeen asked.

She nodded and smiled, blushing, "When Isis is older...maybe five or so...we want another. Maybe a boy this time."

I grabbed her in a hug and squeaked.

Ghoulia rolled her eyes and laughed softly, groaning, "I have to babysit, don't I?"

"If you want. I think Nef and I have worked out our differences enough to watch each other's kids."

"What about Nefera?" Frankie asked.

"Well...it's a bit harder for her. She's getting regular check ups from Viv. It's like her body's trying to come back to life, but it doesn't know how. She's been having fainting spells, bleeding a little...Dad's of course terrified, but Nefera just wants the chance...I mean, she had to bury one son, she wants to be able to have another chance one day."

"You're technically alive, right?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yes, technically. My heart beats, my blood circulates and my cells regenerate. But I still need the bandages, just in case..."

"In case?" Frankie asked.

Cleo turned a shade of red she very rarely got to, "Something falls off. It's not so much my upper body I need to worry about than my legs...knees especially. I'm old, they creak."

"You're not old" I hugged her, "And neither is Nefera. Has Viv tried any transfusions with someone else? Maybe a werewolf or a vampire?"

"I can ask her."

Her iCoffin _ping_ed. She picked it up and looked at it, worry appearing in her eyes, "Speaking of which, I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Nefera's not feeling well. I have to get home so I can help her take care of Adam."

"Want some help?" Clawdeen offered.

"I've got it." She got up and got her coat on, "You guys should have fun without me."

"Call us?" I murmured.

She nodded and ducked out.

...

By the time it was actually night, it was down to only me and Clawdeen. Everyone wanted to beat the snow, even Abbey. She was staying over at Romulus's lately. Apparently, his mom and siblings adored her as much as he did. I laid on Clawdeen's chest with my hand on her belly, and she had her hand on mine, "When's Clawd getting back?"

"Whenever your mom decides to release him" I giggled.

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me, "Do you ever think of if your life had been different? Do you have any regrets?"

"I regret that I wasn't enlightened sooner to how bad I really was. I hurt a lot of people in my youth."

"You don't regret this though, right?"

"Of course not."

She fussed with her shirt. I stroked her hair. "What? Do you?"

She shrugged, "Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you and Clawd never got together. Sometimes I feel like we're not as close."

I wrapped my arms around her, "We're best friends, Deenie. We're pregnant at the same time. If you want, we'll have a double wedding. I love you much more than that too...don't doubt it."

She nodded, "I just wanna cry all the time lately."

"It's part of having a baby" I murmured.

She buried her face into my shoulder. I felt a few tears soaking through my shirt. I held her and rubbed her back, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. I looked up. Probably the last snowstorm of the season was coming in, dumping piles upon piles of snow down. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, "Maybe we'll have to have an indoor wedding after all."

She looked at me and smiled somewhat sadly. I hugged her gently but tightly, "We're always gonna have each other Deenie. Always. I love you so much, just remember that."

"Always. We're sisters, Lala...we're best friends. Nothing in the world is gonna change that." She held on tightly. I softly stroked her hair, and after a long moment, I realized how bad I was blushing. She giggled, "What?"

"I just keep thinking about how much more fun it would've been to bring you on the yacht with me. We should go together sometime."

"Isn't that why you have your VBFFS, Bram and Gory?"

"We're all different now."

"Yeah, I guess so...but what was blush worthy about that?"

"I was just thinking, if you were there, would I have gone with the moment..."

"The moment?"

I whispered to her. She smiled, "I sort of hope so."

I laid on her arm and smiled, "Best friends forever, undoubtedly?"

"Best friends forever, undoubtedly." She locked her fingers with mine, and both of us smiled. I wiped my eyes, "Great, now I wanna cry."

She laughed and hugged me. For once...no amount of gloom was going to break the bittersweet little moment.


	198. All We Need is Love 4

_A/N- After seeing the preview for Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love I think I can successfully say that my hope in humanity has really been dashed. If Draculaura and Clawd break up, I'm sorry, I'm leaving the fandom. They're the whole reason I'm here to begin with. Please tell me I'm not alone. Every review you guys leave is going to be more support for Draculaura/Clawd...but still, if they leave, I leave. That's it. Sorry._

_4_

"I can't believe it." Uncle Vlad stood on one side of me while Clawdeen stood on the other. Clawdeen was helping bring in my dress slightly. We decided on Friday the thirteenth for our day. It was good luck to us, and a day that school was out.

"Why?" I smiled at my reflection. My uncle still didn't have one.

"Because, you were never one for big spectacles. Maybe you did inherit something of your mother after all."

I felt my heart drop, but warm slightly, "My mom liked big events?"

"Her wedding was a huge one. Her wedding to your father probably would've been bigger, if she'd only picked him over that idiot human."

I couldn't help but smile. Clawdeen stepped up behind me and fixed the slight sleeves of my dress. She smiled, "You look beautiful."

I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you for this."

"Oh hold still" My uncle muttered. When I did, he glanced up. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes, "You're the loveliest bride I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of weddings."

I felt my eyes start to tear. I fixed my uncle's hair, "You won't be saying that when you marry Marie."

"Well, we might one day. But that's down the road." He sniffed and stood, stepping up beside me. He took my hands and sniffed slightly. Tears freely ran down his face, "You're the only child I've had experience with. I know we haven't spent long enough together, but I feel like your dad and I share responsibility for you."

"You would be the only mother I've ever known."

He laughed, "Shut up."

I smiled. He wiped his eyes again and looked at me, "You will simply be the most beautiful, timeless bride history has ever seen. I think I need to go check on Clawd and make sure he looks half as good as you."

I smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Vlad."

"Go, get out of here, it's bad luck for him to see before the wedding!" Clawdeen tried to shoo him out.

"Too late."

Heat rushed to my face. I looked to the door. My eyes filled with tears that brimmed over. A perfectly tailored suit hugged his muscular frame where needed and was loose elsewhere. He moved toward me and gently grasped my face in his hands, "You're so beautiful."

I kissed him gently but eagerly, "You're such a handsome prince."

He kissed me back with a little more passion. I stroked his jaw and moaned softly, allowing him to part my lips with his tongue. My heart felt like it fluttered its way out of my chest. We kissed for a long, blissful moment before he drew back. He had to breath, I didn't quite have to as much. I smiled widely and brought him closer, "You like it?"

"I love it." He cupped my face and smiled. He ran his thumb softly over my lower lip.

"Thanks for holding her still, but please, get any closer and I'm going to sew you together. I'm much better with a machine anyway."

"No machine will touch that gown" Uncle Vlad snapped.

We both laughed softly. My uncle had been one of my few confidantes in our secret wedding. He got me the dress, and he even told us the place to go. Even if he wasn't invited to join, he gave me his blessing. Clawdeen looked up at me and rolled her eyes, "Seriously. Clawd, take off the jacket if you're going to stand that close."

He obliged. My eyes widened slightly, "Oh my god."

He smiled slightly. The shirt clung to his muscled arms, was slightly loose around his back and chest, but only enough to move. I blushed and caressed the small space between his neck and the first button. He smiled playfully, "So you approve?"

I nodded. Clawdeen wormed her way between us and examined the dress, slowly turning me in a full circle. She grinned, "Done."

Clawd's eyes danced with a bit more wickedness, "Can we practice for the wedding night now?"

"Oy" Uncle Vlad muttered.

Clawdeen smacked Clawd's shoulder, "Don't you dare, not when I worked so hard on this dress."

Clawd backed off and smiled. My uncle left the room, shaking his head, "Our work here is done."

"Mine isn't until this dress is safe!" Clawdeen said loudly, helping me untie the back. Clawd leaned on the wall, his jacket dangling from a finger.

"Can you go?" Clawdeen snapped.

"Nope."

I blushed, "Clawd, be reasonable."

"I am. I'm waiting for the dress to come off, aren't I?"

Clawdeen practically snatched it away. He walked over and draped his jacket over me, scooping me up. I giggled. Clawdeen rolled her eyes as he carried me downstairs and into our bedroom. He set me down on the edge of the bed and smiled, leaning in to softly kiss my stomach, "How's our baby?"

I smiled, "I think he's fine."

"He?"

"It feels like a boy" I shrugged, "I just...I have that feeling."

"Your feelings are usually right" he murmured, placing gentle kisses to my flat stomach. The softness of his touch made my eyes tear slightly. He looked up at me, "Everybody wants to have a party for us before the wedding. Think you're up for that?"

I nodded. He climbed up on the bed beside me and held me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shrugged off his jacket. He rubbed my back and smiled, "You are so beautiful."

I blushed, "You're so handsome. I've never been so happy in my life."

He smiled and lay me back on the bed. Very gently, he kissed my neck. He kissed across my breasts and down my stomach, and very gently, he continued his loving kisses on my stomach. I smiled, propping up against the pillows. He nuzzled my skin softly and smiled up to me, "I'm so happy. You're gonna have the wedding of your dreams. We're gonna have a baby. We've got a house, and we're gonna go to college, and everything is perfect."

I smiled and stroked his hair, "Shouldn't I be saying that?"

"It's the truth" he murmured, placing another soft kiss to my stomach, "Our lives are perfect. Let's go celebrate."

I grasped him gently and pulled him in for another kiss. I cupped his face and stroked his jaw as his hand lovingly caressed my stomach. Of everyone, Clawd was the most obsessed with the baby, for obvious reasons. We had come so far from him sneaking into my room in the dead of night and crawling into my coffin with me...stealing secret kisses in the hallway, making love when we were all alone in each others houses...

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too" I murmured back, stroking his hair. He sat up after a minute and kissed my wrist, "Let me get what you want, okay?"

I smiled softly, "Okay. I want the pink ruffled one. The spring one."

He hesitated. I smiled, "Okay, go to the spring section of the closet. There's a round blue box on top of a silver shoe box, and it's the second hanger right under it."

He walked into the closet and I watched him struggle to differentiate, but he held up the right one after a minute. I smiled and waved him back. He smiled, dangling the hanger from his finger, "See? I'm housebroken."

"I know you are." I leaned up and kissed him, climbing out of bed to slip it on. He zipped it up for me and ran his hands over my hips, his lips softly pressing to my neck. I blushed again and leaned back into his touch. He held me for a long moment, his fingers softly running over the taffeta that covered my stomach before he drew back to get changed. The snow had melted under the warm sun. It was about fifty five degrees. I grabbed a sweater and slipped it on, going into the nursery to check on my napping babies.

"So I assume Clawd told you about the party?" Clawdeen asked, sitting in the rocking chair.

I nodded. Luc was holding his sister's stuffed tiger, and Luna had his stuffed puppy. I smiled. Clawdeen grasped my hand, "Your uncle staying?"

I nodded, "Marie's coming over too, so they're gonna play house with my babies."

"Aww" she murmured, "Maybe he should give up interior decorating for child care."

"At this rate, we're going to need him to. It's like the pregnancy pact in this town."

We both giggled and left the room, letting my babies sleep.

...

Gabriel babbled in Gory's arms as we played peek-a-boo. Rocco held Isis and shared his time with Deuce. Gathered in the middle of the park, we all celebrated life. Sheepishly, Abbey led Headless Headmistress Bloodgood to us.

I stood up and smiled, "Hi Ms. Bloodgood."

"Hello Draculaura." She gave me a warm hug, "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I hugged her back.

"I sincerely wish you both the best."

"Thank you" Clawd murmured, sheepish.

Everyone came up to us at one point or another. By the time the whole town was there, Holt had some Rihanna playing and Clawd lead me out to dance. I giggled and melted into his arms, my arms winding around his back as far as they could go. He held me gently, carefully, but I still felt safe in the warmth of his arms. Rom lead Abbey out. Since Cleo was awkwardly sandwiched between her ex and her mate, Rocco and Deuce glanced to each other, smirked and got up to dance. I buried my face in Clawd's chest to muffle laughter. Clawd stopped and buried his face in my hair, "Oh god. I need mental bleach."

I stroked his chest, "I love our friends."

"I do too."

I glanced back and busted up laughing. Deuce and Rocco were both laughing too, and Clawdeen was practically in tears. Cleo, however, held Isis and sunk down in her seat, blushing brightly.

"I gotta break this up before Cleo does" Clawd murmured, "Save me another dance, beautiful."

I blushed, "Of course my love."

"May I cut in?"

Clawd glanced over. A boy vampire I didn't quite recognize but I was sure I'd seen somewhere was waiting. He kissed me softly-possessively-before letting the vampire get anywhere near me.

The boy bowed, "Enchante."

"Oh boy." I muttered.

"They call me Valentine." He extended his hand.

I stared at it, "Good for them."

"I've heard the hostess of this party is lovely."

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him, "Okay, listen up. I don't know if you're trying to be cute, I don't care if you're just naive. I'm already married, quite obviously, and your dance offer has been rejected since it would obviously be more than a dance to you."

"Not at all, it's just my nature" he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. He gently grasped my arm. I whipped around and slapped him. He must've been caught off guard, because I saw a flash in his red eyes. All of a sudden, the boys backed me. Luken on one side, Deugi on the other, Romulus stepping in front of me, "I think the lady said back off."

"You okay La?" Deugi asked.

I nodded.

"Valentine, right?" Romulus growled, getting right up in his face, "I think it's time for you to go."

"You can't order me around, pup."

"I'm pretty sure we can" Bram growled. He had plenty of the vampire boys gathered around. Clawd slipped his arm around my waist, "Come on."

Normally I would've protested. Insisted they didn't hurt him, that he was just a dumb flirt...but something I saw made me think, maybe getting the crap kicked out of him would be a good idea. I nodded and looped my arms around Clawd, walking back to the car with him.

I was very aware of the glare of a pair of red eyes on my back.


	199. All We Need is Love 5

_5_

The sun was bright. Not only was the whole school gathered outside-vampires shrouded in hats, sunscreen and dark clothes to accommodate the daylight hours-but the whole town seemed to be. A web-cam was set up for Blue's parents to see. My grandmother was sitting next to Clawd's. Free of her ring, she seemed at ease, and my uncle and father couldn't have been bigger kiss-ups. Cleo held my face still while she and Clawdeen did my makeup.

"I am so happy for you, Lala."

"I am too" I whispered. I was gonna cry. I was gonna have a panic attack. I was going to start dancing. I didn't need much makeup, just a bit of blush on my cheeks, a bit of eyeliner rimming my freshly mascara thickened lashes. The dress looked beautiful, but felt slightly tight. I was getting a bit bigger.

"You're beautiful" Cleo murmured. She fixed my hair up gently and tied the veil into it. I nodded, "Cleo, I'm gonna cry."

"I know" she murmured, "Me too."

"I think everyone may" my father commented as he walked in. I stood and wrapped my arms around his waist. Cleo put her arm between us, "Don't mess up my artistry, okay?"

I nodded. He smiled slightly. I saw pure, utter heartbreak in his eyes, "You look just like your mother today."

I couldn't stop two tears then. Cleo squeaked and dabbed them quickly.

"Let's go" Clawdeen murmured. She linked arms with Gory and walked down into the main part of the house. Cleo followed with a wave and another warning to not cry. Clawd and the boys were already waiting. Deenie smoothed her dress slightly over her belly. She was getting a nice little bump going. My dad looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes too, "I just realized you're really not a little girl anymore."

I shook my head and grasped his hand for a minute, "It's okay Dad...you still have Grayson to keep you company."

"I know. It just won't be the same without having to check up on my little girl all the time. I'm proud of you."

I rubbed his hand, "Give Grayson the throne, Dad. I don't want it. I don't want this pressure on Clawd. I just want what I have now. I'm not a princess."

He laughed, "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I have to swallow my pride and give you away."

I squeezed his hand, "I'll always be your princess, Daddy."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." I felt myself choking up already. Nyla fussed in her flower girl dress, but smiled when she saw me. Grayson was carrying the rings on a pillow, trying to shift so he didn't have to put the pillow down to itch his back. Nyla did it for him. They exchanged smiles. I could see a little alliance had been formed without me. They started off, and my bridesmaids shot me smiles before they went too. It felt like the entire world was looking at me.

The sun kissed my cheeks. Its warmth seeped into my skin, and not a second did it sting or burn. Clawd and I had built an immunity to all that ailed us together, it seemed. His eyes, glowing amber, caressed over me so lovingly I almost felt them. The walk felt too long, but no sooner was my hand in Clawd's than I felt real relief. My heels weren't well enough broken in, a couple thorns were still sharp on my roses. But suddenly, they didn't matter. Nothing else mattered except the half-hearing, listening, waiting for the words that would mark the end of the ceremony.

Clawd's hold on my hands tightened slightly as it got close to our vows. I broke my gaze from his to see his mom clutching a bunch of tissues, her eyes red, crying like it was a happy funeral. I suppose that might've been what some of the werewolves saw it, but probably some of the vampires too. We were officially, in the presence of others, leaving each others worlds and integrating them.

My attention snapped back to the present quickly. _He wrote his own vows?_

He stared at me for a second and shook his head, "I thought thinking up something on the spot would be easy...it's really not."

A few chuckles went through our crowd.

"There's so much I want to say. So much I want to tell you. I love you isn't enough. I just...I always feel like I'm dreaming. You're so perfect, and I'm so not worthy of you...but somehow you think I am. And you know what? If I am asleep, I never wanna wake up, because if I did, and I lost you, I wouldn't be anything anymore. You're the driving force behind every game I play and win. You're the single most beautiful, smart, funny, kind, gentle, generous, gracious, perfect being that could ever exist, and sometimes I question whether you're a vampire or a weird angel."

A few more laughs.

"I love you. So much. The pack is my strength, and you are my life. I'm blessed. You and our kids are my miracles. I will never hurt you, I will never let you down, and I will never leave your side. I promise, on my life, on our existence together to always be loyal, faithful, and love you to the fullest extent of my ability. I know I can keep that promise because I already do."

I didn't care if my mascara was running. Tears streaked down my face and he wiped them away. The guys were smiling. Deugi balled up his handkerchief and tossed it to Clawdeen. She caught it and smiled and wiped her tears.

"Clawd..." I sobbed. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before. I trust you with my secrets, and my past, and my future. I want us to be together forever, and so...I promise you, if it takes my final breath from me, we will. You've become my life, Clawd, and therefore...I devote mine to being your loyal, loving wife."

He wiped my eyes and cupped my face. The tears couldn't stop, though. I was so happy that it hurt.

"For the majority of my life, I would've been considered an object. I would've been treated about as well as a chair. But I felt nothing for anyone before you. I knew from the start that you were the one for me." I cupped his face and smiled, "I will love you forever, Clawd Wolf. In life, in death, and everything in between."

Howleen sobbed and muffled it quickly. Deugi stole Deuce's handkerchief and tossed it to her. Deuce gave him a dirty look, and he just smirked.

"Clawd, do you take Draculaura to be your wife, in law and in the eyes of the higher forces, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, beyond the reach of death?"

Oh how I loved vampire weddings.

"I do" Clawd murmured. He cupped my face. My arms wrapped around his neck. We were already gearing up and it wasn't over yet.

"Draculaura, do you take Clawd to be your husband in law and in the eyes of the higher forces, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, beyond the reach of death?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." I heard the snap of a book shutting. Clawd's mouth was on mine eagerly. I melted into his embrace. My heart-filled with warmth and love-pounded in my chest. We kissed so desperately, as if we were trying to fill the first loveless 1,582 years of my life into that one, too brief, kiss. He caressed down my back and gently brushed his hand against my stomach. I smiled as our lips parted. A few softer kisses followed. If Kate Middleton had been there, she would've cried. I didn't want to be a princess or a queen, because I already felt like one. The way we kissed...our lips worshipped each other and the passion between us. An undying love. An unhindered passion.

All of a sudden, I had my life goal reached. I finally had everything I ever wanted.


	200. All We Need is Love 6

_6_

Squeaks, squeals and joyful noise filled the backyard of Cleo's house and spilled out into the surrounding forests. Uncle Vlad and Marie had taken the kids off to our house to settle in and watch Scooby Doo before they went to bed, leaving us grown ups to enjoy the party. I hadn't left Clawd's arms all night, and I didn't mind that at all. We talked to everyone and stole plenty of kisses, so when the party was in full swing and we finally had some time together, it felt...lovely.

Soft moans slipped from between my lips as he kissed my neck. I felt weighted down by the dress, like I couldn't get close enough to him. He cupped my neck, not letting me move very much. My eyes fluttered closed as my still-perfect manicured nails ran over his chest. He moved back to kissing me, his mouth so soft on mine.

"I love you" I whimpered against his mouth.

"I love you too" he murmured as he drew back. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. He touched my stomach gently, "You feel okay?"

"Perfect" I smiled.

"Good. I wanted this for you."

I giggled, keeping my arms around his neck, "I know." My stomach growled gently. He laughed and rubbed it softly. "Apparently, I want cake."

"Ah, you sure that's not our baby talking?"

"I'm not giving birth to an actual dog, so no, most likely not."

We both dissolved into giggles.

"Clawd, seriously. You've been making out in the corner the last hour. I get that you two have the same hot Latin blood and all, but us white kids wanna steal Clawd away for an honorary...ah fuck it, Abbey brought vodka and you're missing out." Rocco had Ghoulia's glasses perched on his nose, his shirt tucked into his waistband. I laughed and glanced to Clawd, "Go ahead. Drink with the boys. I think I'm gonna go sit with Clawdeen and have another piece of cake."

"She'll come sit with you, Deuce just took her inside so she could get over her morning...evening sickness."

I shrugged and smiled. Clawd blew me a kiss as he crossed the crowded dance floor. I smiled and watched Rocco drag him off. I reclined in the chair for a second and felt a pair of soft, cool hands on my shoulders, "Ready for that dance?"

"Go away, Valentine" I muttered.

"You have a beautiful wedding party. Sorry I couldn't be there."

I sat up and leaned on my arm. The best part of being pregnant was that I had a lot more force to my moods changing in a snap, "Alright, I don't know who you are, where you came from or what the hell you want with me, but haven't you realized crashing someone's wedding party is in bad taste?"

He lowered his sunglasses slightly, "Walk with me. If you don't like what I have to say, then you can walk right back."

I looked back at my friends and sighed, "Fine. You have five minutes." But, before that, I went toward Ghoulia, who was nearest to me, with her glasses back on. She smiled.

"Ghoulia, I'm going for a little walk with this guy Valentine. He says he has something he wants to talk about, some vamp stuff...if I'm not back in five, tell Clawd?"

She nodded. Then I walked back. He had his arms crossed over his chest, "What, you don't trust your own kind?"

"No, I don't. Werewolves are always less inclined to stab you in the back."

He walked behind me to the tree line before he glanced back. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. My stomach knotted. My heart began to race. His eyes looked iridescent.

"So? You're wasting your five minutes." I put up the same front as Clawdeen did.

"I don't think I am." He smiled suddenly and grasped me around the waist. I kneed him in the stomach. The dress was heavy though, and restricting to fight in. I put my hands out to stop myself from colliding with a tree, my back to him. Defensively, I wrapped an arm around my stomach, "Haven't I told you off enough?"

"Maybe if you value the safety of your baby, you'll listen." His grip on my wrist got tight, pinning it behind my back. I growled, but made no other protests. He turned my face. His glasses were off. There was red, a lot of red...

"Draculaura!"

I crumpled to the ground, weak. I realized how cold I was all of a sudden, and that my neck was bleeding. Clawd gently lifted me when he got to my side. Romulus and Deugi were right behind him.

"Where is he? I'll kill him" Romulus snarled.

"Shit. Rom, we need to take her home." Clawd murmured. I felt his fingers on my neck; they were too warm.

"Oh shit" Deugi muttered. "Oh shit, I think I'm gonna puke."

"Nice, man. I thought you had the stomach of a killer."

"So did I."

My eyes fluttered. I felt...heavy. Tired and weak. "Is it bad?"

Clawd bit his lower lip, "No. It's bloody though."

"Liar" Romulus said, "It's bad, La."

The night sky closed in. Clawd shook me gently, but his voice started to fade out. Vaguely, in the back of my mind, I remembered it was past midnight. The best day of my life had passed, and maybe, as if the universe needed some balance, the worst had come too.


	201. All We Need is Love 7

_7_

I woke up in bed, IV's hooked to my arm. I still felt heavy and weak. I groaned, testing my limbs. Pain shot through my body. _Oh my ghoul. What happened last night?_

"Lala, baby? Are you okay?" Clawd grasped my face and gently turned it toward him. I smiled, feeling soft gauze pressed to my vein. I reached up with my free hand to hold it there, "Yeah...what's wrong with me?"

He bit his lip, "You remember Valentine, right?"

I shrugged, "Annoying boy...wanted a dance?"

Howleen burst into the room. Tears were in her eyes. She ran to the bed and climbed up with me. I wrapped my arms around her. Her tiny figure shook with sobs. I stroked her hair, "Leena, honey, what's wrong?"

"Don't" Clawd murmured to her, "I was getting to that."

Howleen nodded against my chest. Clawd stroked my face again, "Baby, what do you remember?"

"He bit me?" I murmured.

"He almost killed you" he whispered, "He nearly drained you dry."

Panic set in, and then I knew I must've been sedated, because I was suddenly awake. I batted Howleen up and grasped my belly, "The baby-!"

"Shh...shh, he's fine. He's fine. Viv checked as soon as we got you stable."

"As soon...Clawd, he could be in trouble!"

"He's okay. She's gonna check again, but right now, you need to sleep. You need to take your time healing."

"Tell her" Howleen wiped her eyes, "Tell her or I will."

"He had you under his control." Clawd murmured, "He made you give your blood willingly."

"Clawd, stop beating around the damned bush! Howleen knows something I don't, is there something wrong?"

Clawd clammed up. He reached out and rested his hand over my belly, "There was...a lot of blood."

"I've established that. Deugi got sick. It was bad, I get that, but how bad?"

"Not on your neck" Howleen said. The thought must've been more fathomable to her than it was to Clawd. "Between your legs. Since the baby's okay...everybody thinks he probably raped you."

I quirked my head. Clawd paled. I grasped his hands, "I'd remember that."

"Not necessarily" Howleen muttered.

"Rom and Deugi are trailing him. Wherever he went, he won't be gone long."

"I'm gonna rip his nuts off and feed them to him, La. Hope you don't mind." There was a look in Howleen's eyes. Something between pure hatred and half-insanity. She wanted revenge. She'd never gotten her own solace from revenge on her tormentors, she could take care of mine. I reached out and brought her close again.

"Clawd, Howleen, come here" I heard Viv say.

Clawd kissed my cheek and got up, "Don't move much, okay?"

I nodded and strained to listen. If it had happened that way, why didn't I feel like it had? I remembered the phantom sensation of my skin tearing as he drank too much...I tried to sit up and gasped. The hospital-like sheets were red.

"VIVEKA!" I screamed.

She burst in and noticed instantly, her eyes wide. I shook my head. Clawd's eyes got wider than hers. He went past and hesitated. Before I could stop myself, I leaned over as a harsh burst of sickness hit. But then I noticed the contents...blood. All blood. Clawd approached slowly as Viv came over. He touched my cheek, and I saw that I was whiter than ash. Panic was in his eyes with probably the same level as mine. He helped me sit back and touched my face. I grasped his hand, "Clawd...Valentine didn't rape me, he hardly even bit me."

"Then why..." tears were in his eyes. He refused to let them fall.

"He poisoned me."

...

Her head went limp against the pillows. My mind kicked into overtime. I rubbed her chest, and blood started to trickle from the corners of her mouth.

"Viv..."

"I don't know what's wrong" she half-whispered.

"Do something." My voice was weak compared to anyone else's. Lala's skin went from ashy to blue. Instinct kicked in. I started pushing on her chest, making her breathe. Blood was coming from everywhere. Viv scrambled to take the IV's out. She bandaged the wounds quickly so pressure was placed on them. I leaned her over and rubbed her back. Like a reflex, the blood came out Her breathing color returned, but I could hear how erratic her heart's beat had become. The tears in my eyes got blinding until I let them out.

"Viv, do something!" I yelled. All I could do was ease the blood from her body so she could breath. I cradled her near-limp figure in my arms, watching the blood drip from her white lips. It soaked the sheets and the hospital gown she'd been put in.

A thunderous roar made the door rattle, and it nearly broke off the hinges as Dracula burst in. He took ahold of Lala's face, "What happened?"

"She thinks Valentine poisoned her."

"Valentine? Who the hell is Valentine?"

"No clue, he's some vampire that showed up and has been trying to get her alone."

"Shit." I had never seen the king of the undead so on edge. He threw his suit jacket aside and rolled up his sleeve. He looked at Viv, "I need you to put her on a heart monitor, now. And we'll have to see if this works."

"If what works?"

"She needs blood, strong blood, not human blood. I'm giving her mine."

The heart monitor started to hurt my ears, it was in such a frenzy. I grasped her face, wiping the blood from her lips. It had stopped coming, but I still felt the soft bursts of cool breath on my fingers. She hadn't been this cold in years.

"Lala, please...look at me. Open your eyes and look at me. Lala, please, wake up. Draculaura. Please."

"Keep talking to her" Dracula instructed as Viv put a direct IV between his arm and Lala's.

"Baby, please. Please open your eyes for me. Look at me. Please! I need you to...I need you. Can you hear me? Draculaura, I love you. I love you so much..."

His blood was flowing. Her breaths were harder, her chest was starting to heave. I grasped her cheeks, tears dripping onto her face, "Goddamn it Lala, breathe! Open your eyes and breath!"

A long, continuous sound stopped me from thinking. I grasped her face, I forced my lips on hers, I breathed for her. I pushed on her chest and sat her up, "Viveka!"

"It's not working" she murmured.

"No. Do you hear me, I am NOT losing her!"

"Clawd!"

"No!" I did the only logical thing left. I sliced my wrist with my claws and I held it over her mouth, making her drink from me. The sound didn't stop. Her eyes didn't open. The wound healed when too much was gone. I didn't sit down. I stood there until my knees buckled under me. I grasped her hand so tightly it hurt. The floor was spinning...

I swore, I felt her fingers twitch against mine.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN ****_SECRETS OF RADCLIFFE WAY!_**

****_(Which will be posted tomorrow. Now rack up the reviews!)_


End file.
